Esclavos de la Noche: Los Antiguos Cazadores Nocturnos
by Radamanthys'Queen
Summary: SECUELA. Los chicos han sobrevivido y sus vidas vuelven a la normalidad, sin embargo los cazadores no les darán tregua y los pondrán en un riesgo inminente. Al mismo tiempo, nuevas criaturas aparecerán, las 6 bestias de la mitología reviven en el cuerpo de adolescentes para cazarlos y Saga y su grupo tendrán que encargarse de ellos sin poner en peligro a Saori y las demás. NO YAOI
1. La Llegada

**Hola a todos mis lectores, como les prometí, por fin ha llegado la secuela de mi historia :Esclavos de la Noche. Creo que ya iba siendo tiempo publicar el primer capitulo al menos y finalmente aquí esta :3**

 **Pues para mis lectores regulares ya saben de que va la historia, para los que apenas estén ingresando es altamente recomendable leer, Esclavos de la Noche, para poder entender y continuar con los hechos de manera coherente. Si no lo desean pues esta en sus manos, pero yo lo recomiendo.**

 **No se que tan largo sea esta secuela, pero eso creo que lo iremos viendo en el camino, ya tengo los primeros capítulos escritos. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones como siempre. Y ya sin tanto hablar, les dejo el cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _La Llegada_

 ** _Academia Nazionale- 1 mes después del ataque_**

Detuvo su andar repentinamente. Su cuerpo de inmediato se tensó y su mano libre formo un puño. No les tenía miedo, pero como les aborrecía, estaba furioso con ese par y creyó que de haber podido hacerlo, los habría matado, a ellos y a su bendito grupo de malnacidos que no paraba de seguirles.

Al otro lado del pasillo el castaño y el peliverde caminaban de frente hacia ellos con la mejor intención de ignorarlos. Sin embargo, Saga no podía hacerlo, era la primera vez que los veía después de un mes entero de ausencia.

A su lado Saori apretó su mano y lo mantuvo con los pies en la tierra, un gruñido escapo de su garganta sin siquiera notarlo. Paso saliva, se calmó un poco y busco a su lado el rostro idéntico de su gemelo. Kanon tenía el mismo semblante, incluso peor, si Saga estaba furioso, entonces Kanon estaba delirante de la rabia, sus ojos solo denotaban la intensidad con la que le estaba quemando esa sensación.

Un mes completo, sin señales, sin saber nada más, era como si de pronto hubieran desaparecido de Italia, pero no, ahí estaban, Aioros y Shura. Se atrevería a apostar que ninguno de ellos estaba listo para enfrentarles, al menos no sin asesinarlos antes.

-Mejor vamos, Saga, no te molestes en tratar con ellos- dijo dándole un pequeño tirón a su mano que estaban entrelazadas

Saga no les perdió de vista y Aioros le mantuvo la mirada hasta que finalmente paso a su lado. Los dioses saben que se contuvo, que puso toda su resistencia para no lanzarse sobre ellos y arrancar sus cuellos.

Kanon hizo un pequeño amague con sus pies cuando terminaban de caminar dándoles la espalda, en una señal de que no lo iba a tolerar, Laika lo detuvo de un brazo.

Y es que, si a todos les ponía mal su presencia, para Kanon era simplemente imposible si quiera mirarlos, porque toda esa noche venía a ellos con dolorosos recuerdos, porque finalmente, después de Victoria, Aspros y las quimeras, el culpable más grande de su desgracia fue Sísifo, sus malditos cazadores.

Kanon lo sabía, había sido un arquero y tenía clavado entre ceja y ceja que había sido Aioros quien intentó asesinar a su gemelo, si no fue antes por él, era porque nunca mas lo volvió a ver y que ahora estuviera frente a él le devolvía todas esas ganas de asesinarlo.

-¿Cómo se supone que convivamos con ellos aquí?- Milo dijo prácticamente en un gruñido, no estaba nada contento

Un silencio rotundo les embriago, Saori llamo la atención de Saga abrazándose a él y recostando su cabeza en el hombro del gemelo. Saga Respiro profundo, y la rodeo con su brazo.

-No tenemos que convivir con ellos- gruño- Solo traten de no matarlos- dijo mientras colocaba su vista justo en el punto donde habían desaparecido aquel par

Las chicas se estremecieron ante las palabras del mayor y por ende observaron a sus lobos, todos los semblantes denotaban furia en sus rostros, llenos de rabia e impotencia.

-Tratemos de ignorarlos y vivamos nuestras vidas, tranquilos, ¿no creen? - Shaina comenzó colocándole una mano en el pecho a Milo y rápidamente Saori le siguió

-No tenemos porque amargarnos por ellos, simplemente no les presten atención, necesitamos tranquilidad- comento aun en la misma posición, pero mirando a Saga de soslayo

-No es tan fácil Saori, ellos…- intervino Kanon, pero fue interrumpido por Laika

-Ya lo sabemos Kanon, pero esta rabia no va a llevarlos a nada, disfrutemos de lo que tenemos ahora-

-Laika tiene razón, tratemos de…disfrutar nuestras vidas aquí- Saga decidió que lo mejor era calmar los ánimos en el grupo, lo último que necesitaba era meterse en otra pelea y caldear la actitud de los demás para llevarlos a ese punto, así que por la paz decidió dejarlo

Kanon bufo, incrédulo de las palabras de su hermano, Milo y Camus decidieron que era mejor llevar el asunto con calma después de todo.

Una voz les interrumpió de pronto, Aioria venia junto a Marín y Mu riendo sobre una que otra anécdota.

-¿Qué dicen los lobos del barrio?- dijo Aioria chocando sus puños con Milo

-¿quieres guardar silencio, gato?-Milo le gruño

-Oye como que Gato, ¿por que gato? - Aioria replico

-Oye, por ahí me dijeron que peleas muy bien y que tienes reflejos de felino, no me culpes, yo no vi nada, pero eso dicen las lenguas.- Milo sonrió y poco a poco el ambiente tenso se dispersaba- Ademas- susurro- se dice que tienes 9 vidas-

Aioria busco la cara del culpable de su nuevo apodo, pero casualmente encontró pura inocencia en todos los rostros.

-¿No te gusta?- le pregunto Marín en un tono suave pero juguetón- Leoncito suena bien…-

Aioria se puso rojo hasta el cabello y los demás rieron, o por lo menos sonrieron

-Odio arruinar, pero creo que debemos entrar a clases- Mu comento

Hilda vio la hora en su reloj y asintió afirmando lo que el tibetano decía- Andando-

El grupo camino directo hacia el aula en la que compartirían clases, los gemelos, Saori, Laika, Camus e Hilda, Milo y Shaina, en el salón de idioma, juntos, los demás, como siempre separados. Tomaron asiento mientras aun conversaban y el griterío se hacía mayor con sus compañeros

Como siempre el gemelo tomo la última mesa y Saori le siguió con una sonrisa

-Oye, si quieres, que nos sentemos adelante no hay problema yo…- Comenzó Saga. Había recordado que la chica no era muy buena en los últimos puestos así que le propuso el cambio de inmediato

Saori le ignoro sentándose a su lado mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa para besarlo. El gemelo se dejó llevar, aunque no sin sorprenderse.

-Aquí estamos bien, como tu comprenderás- le dijo con un tono seductor- es la única clase que compartimos-

Saga rodeo sus caderas con sus manos- Al cliente lo que pida- le replico en el mismo tono mientras le devolvía el beso

Kanon les observo desde la otra fila con timidez, había aceptado ya que Saori estaba con su hermano, pero no eso no evitaba que su pecho diera un brinco repentino, ya no quería hacerlo, no quería sentirlo, aun así, allí estaba.

-Hey- le llamo Laika para distraerlo y Kanon dio un respingo

-Lo siento mucho Lai, perdóname- el gemelo se llevó ambas manos al rostro completamente apenado ¿Cómo rayos iba a mantener una relación con Laika de esa forma?

-Tsss, de que te apenas tonto, que sea tu novia no quiere decir que sea una amargada ¿o sí? - replico ella – Anda, está bien mirar, pero tienes que dejar de sentir, Kanon-

-Lo sé, lo sé y realmente no sabes lo feliz que me hace que ese par este junto, pero no puedo evitarlo, es algo que está dentro de mi, yo…- Kanon dijo prácticamente en un susurro

Laika lo tomo del rostro para que la mirara con atención- Kanon, nadie dijo que sería fácil, ve despacio, primero caminas y luego corres, tranquilo- le explico en un tono tan suave que el gemelo se sintió de pronto apoyado y más calmado

-Gracias Lai- dijo cuando le regalo un beso en la mejilla

Ella iba a responder algo cuando vio al profesor de idioma cruzado de brazos frente a aquel par del que justamente hablaban, Laika quiso reír cuando imagino lo que seguramente pasaría.

-¡Por si alguien no se los dijo, esto no es ningún hotel!- grito el hombre acomodando sus lentes gruesos en frustración

Saori respingo y se separó del gemelo, a lo que Saga respondió con un gruñido

-Señorita Kido, no sé cuándo la perdimos, le dije que se cuidara de este vago que solo se aprovecha de usted , pero veo que ha caído en las redes de su irrespeto y rebeldía-

Saori bajo la mirada apenada, pero con una sonrisilla y un leve sonrojo. Saga le dio un saludo al profesor mientras agitaba los dedos con una sonrisa en exceso arrogante. El profesor gruño en desesperación

-Casi me emocioné, cuando lo vi faltar tantos días, pensé que se había retirado del curso- gruño el hombre

-Eso quisiera, a que me extraño- le comento el gemelo más que relajado mientras subía las cejas en señal de reto

El hombre se volteó furioso y continuo con su camino para comenzar la clase. Los demás jóvenes no pudieron evitar una sonrisita mal disimulada ante la humillación que siempre le hacían pasar al pobre desgraciado.

Carraspeo fuerte para conseguir atención- Bueno, visto que ya puedo empezar mi clase, quisiera incluir a una nueva estudiante de intercambio, pase por favor-

Una joven delgada y de al menos 1.70 de altura ingreso al aula con mucha seguridad, sus libros en el brazo y una sonrisa semi arrogante en el rostro. La chica era de piel pálida y cabellos amarillos casi blancos y ondulados, sus ojos azules denotaban como la típica chica perfecta, llevaba una blusa escotada y unos pantalones de cuero negro bastante ajustados.

Ángelo sonrió con sorna, la mujer era preciosa, perfecta para él y no pretendía sacarle el ojo de encima. El profesor le saco de sus pensamientos cuando volvió a hablar.

-Ella es Irina Derevko, es rusa, tiene 22 años, y está lista para la clase avanzada de idiomas, pasa adelante por favor-

La chica tomo un asiento vacío no sin llamar la atención de casi toda la población masculina en esa aula. Los silbidos no se hicieron esperar. Syd palmeo la espalda de Ángelo emocionado por aquella fémina tan preciosa que sus ojos contemplaban

Sin mucha ceremonia la chica se acomodó en su asiento justo frente a Milo y Shaina

Camus pateo el asiento de su amigo, juguetón y Milo estaba completamente rojo, el francés rio en silencio al verlo en tremenda encrucijada.

El chico se volteo rápido- Déjame en paz Camus, yo soy un hombre felizmente casado y esas… err… mañas quedaron en mi vida anterior-

-No estas casado Milo, deja de decir eso- le comento el galo en un susurro

-Pero lo estaré y mi amorcito y yo no nos vamos a separar nunca, mucho menos por una rubia de proporciones colosales-

Shaina alzo las cejas y Milo se palmeo mentalmente, Camus volvió a reír sin poder evitarlo y a su lado Hilda le dio un golpecito en el brazo para que lo dejara en paz

-Así que proporciones colosales ¿eh?- le susurro la chica de cabellos verdes mientras separaba su mano de un tirón

-No, nena, lo que quiero decir es que…yo … bueno… es que… no es que no… o sea… tu eres la única en mi vida- Shaina le desvió la mirada, pero sonrió sin que Milo lo notara

-Si, si- le dijo cortante- como tú digas-

-Shai…- se quejó el peli azul y no pudieron seguir porque el hombre volvió a gritar

Antes de que la chica rubia se hubiera sentado, el gemelo mayor la siguió a detalle con la mirada y pronto frunció el entrecejo.

-No me digas que te gusta, vaya, te creí de gustos más refinados Saga- canturreo Saori sin caer en tono celoso, más bien como una pequeña advertencia

Saga le ignoro momentáneamente y busco la mirada de su gemelo, lo bueno de su conexión era que sabían a la perfección lo que el otro pensaba o imaginaba. Kanon le observaba de la misma forma

-No… es… otra cosa- dijo sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo y Saori pronto se preocupó- Hay algo extraño con ella, no se…que es-

-¿Seguro?- Saori pregunto interesada

Saga chasqueo la lengua y contesto- No te preocupes preciosa, tal vez solo sean cosas mías- para que preocupar a Saori con algo que, no tenía seguro.

Saga entrelazo su mano y deposito un beso en la de ella, se acomodó en su hombro, listo para perder el tiempo en sus distracciones. Saori sonrió y le dio una última mirada antes de prestar atención a la clase.

 ** _Residencia de Sísifo- Roma, Italia_**

El hombre gruño nuevamente, estaba parado con las manos en sus bolsillos, justo frente a la ventana observando el sol abrazador del día. Los recuerdos llegaban a él como una puñalada, una sensación que le enfermaba y que definitivamente lo único que le hacía sentir era una profunda decepción.

Suspiro resignado, eso era por lo que tanto había luchado, en eso se había convertido, en una vulgar traición. El castaño se culpaba, a él y únicamente a el mismo. La razón era sencilla, si lo hubiera entrenado desde que cumplió los 16, tal vez habría sido un guerrero como su hijo mayor.

La puerta de madera crujió ante los golpes indecisos y suaves de quien pretendía entrar. Sísifo le hizo pasar con un gruñido que acompañaba la palabra, adelante.

-Padre…-

Aioros regresaba de clases y entro al despacho con semblante endurecido, desde aquella noche todo su carisma y animo flexible había desaparecido. Si algo el castaño no perdonaba era la traición, así lo habían criado, y así sería siempre.

-Dime Aioros ¿Qué averiguaste? -

-Los hemos encontrado a todos, los tenemos ubicados-

-¿Y tu hermano?- pregunto con un tono dolido en su voz

Aioros respiró antes de soltar la respuesta- Aioria vive con Mu, el chiquillo que siempre ha sido su mejor amigo, están cerca del Bosque de la Muerte ¿Qué quieres que haga con él? -

Sísifo se volteó para encararlo, analizaba el semblante de su hijo mayor con detenimiento- Dime Aioros, ¿de que serias capaz? Si yo te lo pidiera-

Aioros no lo pensó dos veces, su semblante se tornó determinante y en sus ojos la llama de la fidelidad- Lo que tú me pidas padre, lo que sea necesario-

-Incluso si compete a tu hermano -

El castaño gruño y apretó ambos puños, no era lo que quería, pero Aioria se lo había buscado- Incluso si se trata de Aioria- respondió

-Bien…la verdad, no deseo nada por el momento, solo quiero mantenerlo bajo vigilancia-

El más joven frunció el entrecejo- Puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué? -

-Aioros, el Alto Mando está furioso, si no nos han echado a patadas es de milagro. La traición de tu hermano nos ha costado una mancha en nuestro linaje, Aioria está en peligro-

Aioros abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¿Pero creí que tu…? -

-Yo hable con ellos, pero no puedo defender lo indefendible hijo, tarde o temprano ellos tomaran cartas en el asunto, contra Aioria y esa muchacha, a Julián se le ha dado la orden de matar a ese pequeño cachorro de licántropo, que es su hermano-

Aioros estaba incrédulo, si bien le había dicho a su padre que sería capaz de todo, no era tan cierto, nunca sería capaz de asesinarlo, o al menos, no sin una extrema razón, no podía luchar con eso, era la sangre que corría por sus venas

-Padre, te pregunto nuevamente, ¿que quieres que haga? -

-Vigílalo, Aioros, pon gente de confianza también en esa tarea, quiero saber cada movimiento-

-Con saber que está vivo ¿no te es suficiente? -

-Aioros, si bien pretendo cuidar a mi hijo, no voy a permitir que al estúpido de tu hermano se le ocurra ser convertido por esas bestias a las que llama amigos porque entonces me tendría que ver obligado a tomar una decisión que no quiero-

El mayor de sus hijos entendía, pero le recorría un escalofrió por la espalda, si su hermano tomaba esa decisión, lo más probable es que…

¿Tendría el valor para hacerlo?...

 ** _Residencia de Saga- Esa tarde_**

Sonrió como niño pequeño. Estaba de vuelta, por fin lo había conseguido.

Y es que Saga, logro arreglar su auto dañado que tanto trabajo le había costado después de aquella batalla contra las quimeras. Por fin estaba listo para usarlo y no cabía de la felicidad. Saori lo miraba trabajar con un cuaderno en las manos, intentaba resolver una que otro problema, pero la verdad era que su distracción era mucho mayor.

Sin poder evitarlo se acercó a él, curiosa y con una mirada bastante reveladora- ¿Te he dicho que te ves muy sexy de esa forma? -

Era el final de la tarde, después de haber regresado de clases caminando, el gemelo había jurado terminar el auto ese mismo día. Así que ahora estaba engrasado de pies a cabeza, unos jeans le cubrían mientras que el torso lo tenía descubierto. Saga alzo las cejas y ladeo la cabeza más que sorprendido por el comentario de su novia- ¿Y tú desde cuando eres tan atrevida? - dijo mientras colocaba las manos en la cintura de la muchacha

Ella se rio de manera traviesa mientras sus labios se unían en un beso- No sé, solo te vi ahí y…lo pensé- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Ah si? Entonces comenzare a hacerte comentarios de ese tipo-

-Mmm ¿Cómo cuáles? Ilumíname por favor-

Saga carcajeo un poco y beso su cuello- No sé, como, que eres preciosa y esas caderas tuyas me vuelven loco, también tengo otros pensamientos, pero no creo que deba exteriorizarlos- decía mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja con un gruñido gutural

-¡Por favor! Voy a vomitar- Grito Kanon mientras se acercaba con cara de disgusto, le encantaba fastidiarlos a todos, pero pronto olvido a la pareja cuando vio el auto encendido- ¿Lo arreglaste? -

-Siempre interrumpiendo- murmuro el gemelo mayor- Claro que lo arregle tarado, que no ves que esta encendido-

-¡Genial!- Kanon dio un pequeño brinco y se subió al auto

-Hey Kanon ¿que estás haciendo? vuelve acá – le llamo Saga al verlo dentro del auto

El menor de los gemelos bajo la ventana y arranco- Ya te lo traigo hermanito, te lo prometo, voy a buscar a Laika-

-No Kanon trae acá mi au…- pero se quedó con las palabras a mitad, Kanon se había ido- Imbécil-

Saori lo observo con una risilla- Ya, no te molestes con él, va por Laika y al parecer están muy juntos, déjalo-

Saga respiro profundo- De acuerdo, aunque podría alcanzarlo si quisiera, pero prefiero invertir mejor mi tiempo- le coloco una mano en la mejilla para luego besarla.

Entre ellos se atravesó un cuaderno a la altura de los labios de Saori- ¿De verdad? -

-Lo siento amor, no puedo, tengo unos ejercicios de Física termodinámica y tengo que entregarlos mañana a primera hora-

Su cara de decepción no tenía precio y casi hizo un puchero. Saori le dio un beso corto y lo arrastro de la mano. Juntos entraron a la sala y ella se sentó a trabajar.

-Voy a bañarme, bajo rápido- le dijo el en un tono fastidiado

-No te enojes, con suerte para cuando tu bajes los tendré resueltos, a menos que quieras ayudarme- dijo ella ladeando la cabeza

-Creo que ya sabes de mi condición, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de esas cosas, no puedo ayudarte – dijo el rascando su nuca medio frustrado

-No te preocupes, yo lo hago, ve tranquilo- él se devolvió le dio un beso en la frente y subió

 **…**

Al cabo de 15 minutos Kanon regreso con Laika de la mano. El gemelo se veía muy contento desde que estaba con ella, y por supuesto la castaña también estaba feliz porque realmente lo quería, a pesar de que situaciones como las de esa mañana siguieran sucediendo, Laika le tenía toda la paciencia del mundo.

-Hola Saori-

-Hola Lai, ¿ya hiciste lo de Física termodinámica? -

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, Saori, no tengo ni idea y ya sabes mi regla, si no lo sé, no lo llevo, además apenas salimos de clases hace un par de horas, ni siquiera he visto el material-

La de cabellos lila negó con la cabeza en desaprobación

-Así que termodinámica, ¿puedo ver? - Kanon pregunto curioso y Saori le presto el material- Ah ya entiendo, sencillo, en realidad deberías hacerlo Lai, yo puedo darles las respuestas-

-¿De verdad?- Saori pregunto incrédula

-Si- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros más que relajado- En alguna época estudie eso a fondo, ya ni recuerdo que año fue-

-Sea el que sea, Saga no estaba, me dijo que no tenía ni idea-

-Ya deberías saberlo cuñada, Saga nunca tiene idea de nada, al menos que sea practico- Kanon le dijo y ambos rieron

 **…**

Mortalmente aburrido, esa era la frase que lo describía. Saga los veía mientras estaba recostado en el sofá, sabía que pronto se dormiría, y es que no tenía idea de que rayos estaban hablando esos tres.

-No, no, no Lai, si colocas esa fórmula, te dará un resultado distinto, sin mencionar que en la práctica real podrías crear literalmente una bomba que nos borraría a todos del mapa. Tu no quieres eso linda-

Laika se sonrojo y se rasco la cabeza confundida-¿Ups?-

Su hermano gemelo era un sabelotodo cuando se trataba de esa cosa termodinámica, y como siempre había sucedido Saga lo miraba y se aburría

-Saori, querida cuñada, sé que mi hermano es casi tan sexy como yo, pero ya deja de mirarlo y escribe lo que te digo- Kanon le dijo con un tono divertido y la chica dio un respingo

-¡EH! si, si ya voy- la de cabellos lila comenzó a escribir junto a Laika. Kanon miro a su gemelo, en el sofá de enfrente, estaba a punto de dormirse su brazo colgaba hasta el suelo y boca abajo sus ojos se cerraban solos.

Se le ocurrió una que otra maldad, pero recupero la compostura cuando las chicas comenzaron a hablar y a preguntar sobre el ejercicio que resolvían

Pronto sintieron un escándalo cercano, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a tres lobos correr y golpearse entre si, tras ellos dos muchachos más jóvenes que negaban con la cabeza. Milo corría mordiendo a Xander quien gracias a los gemelos había aprendido a usar su forma de lobo para no llamar la atención.

Ambos peleaban y se revolcaban en el suelo, mientras Camus intentaba detenerlos. Shun e Ikki venían tras ellos desconcertados. El escándalo traspaso toda la sala y pronto los dos revoltosos irrumpieron el sueño del mayor de los gemelos casi derribándolo de aquel mueble.

Furioso era una bonita palabra. Milo agacho las orejas y Xander retrocedió agazapado cuando escucho el gruñido molesto del mayor. En esa sala lo único que se escuchaba era un Saga furioso, los demás sabiamente habían mantenido el silencio

Los tomo por el lomo a ambos cual cachorros y ambos, por salud para todos, volvieron a su forma humana.

-Lo lamento mucho señor Saga, no sabía que dormía-

-Saga suelta…-gruño- me haces daño- Milo reclamo

-A ustedes les gusta andar de revoltosos, muy bien, no en esta casa, ¡se largan ambos! - dijo mientras los encaminaba a la puerta echándolos

Xander bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada, Milo, por el contrario…

-No es justo, yo solo intentaba…-

-¡No me interesa Milo, estoy harto de tu conducta! … ¡Vas a regresar cuando a mí se me dé la gana, mientras tanto no te quiero ver por aquí! -

Milo gruño y le dio la espalda, orgulloso, Xander le siguió a pesar de todo lo que había dicho el peliazul en una sarta de groserías

Kanon adentro sonrió, despertar a su gemelo tan forzadamente no era buena idea, lo había aprendido durante los años. Así que solo rio, porque la cara de Milo era un deleite, y sabía que lo merecía. Supo que todo se iba a empeorar cuando sintió el olor de aquel extraño con el que últimamente compartía, ese que, a Saga, le sacaba de casillas.

Su hermano iba a estar incontrolable de la furia.

Saga iba a cerrar la puerta de golpe cuando una figura se atravesó en su campo visual. Ya estaba teniendo un mal rato, y lo único que le faltaba era tener a ese hombre en su casa. Gruño alto con toda la intención de hacerle saber su incomodidad.

A medida que el hombre se acercó, Saga dejo la puerta abierta, se dio media vuelta y entro, más que furioso

-Te buscan afuera, Kanon- gruño y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación

-Es mi idea o está aún más molesto- Laika dijo

-Yo iré a verlo- Saori dijo dando por terminada la sesión de estudio

-Vaya, tu hermano si que estaba furioso, creo que no es un buen momento- comento el hombre parado en la puerta

-Pasa, Aspros- aun no le tenía la suficiente confianza para llamarle padre

El hombre entro y cerró la puerta. Se sentó justo frente a Kanon con una mueca

-Ya te lo dije, si quieres lograr algo con él, necesitas darle mucho tiempo, y mucha paciencia-

-Lo sé Kanon, y, aun así, no lo merezco-

Laika se levantó algo incomoda lo mejor era dejar a ese par hablar- Kanon yo voy a ver que logro con esto, creo que llamare a Shaina-

-De acuerdo linda, solo… no vayas a crear otra bomba ¿bien? - Kanon le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Ella asintió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro

Cuando Laika se fue, los peli azules se quedaron solos para discutir

-Se ve que es una gran muchacha y te quiere- comento Aspros levantando las cejas

-Lo es, y cada vez me siento mejor junto a ella, es importante para mí-

Aspros sonrió genuinamente, se sentía bien poder hablar, saber de ellos, que poco a poco se construyera esa confianza y ese lazo paternal que jamás pudo darles.

-Bueno, me alegra que estés sentando cabeza, ya quiero ver a los nietos-

-¡¿Qué, QUE?!- Kanon se sobresaltó tanto que termino levantado y rojo de pies a cabezas

Aspros se carcajeo divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza- Vaya que eres fácil de alterar-

-¡¿pero cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa?! Yo apenas… bueno…ella y yo- tartamudeo Kanon- ¡Argh! Y yo porque te digo estas cosas-

Aspros continúo riendo ignorando el ultimo comentario- Solo quería disfrutar el momento, no te preocupes Kanon, todo a su debido tiempo, y es mejor que estés muy seguro-

El gemelo se calmó un poco y volvió a sentarse- Si, lo sé, por cierto, no me has dicho ¿Por qué viniste? -

El mayor se puso serio- ¿No quedamos en que podía venir a verte? -

-Venga ya lo sé, pero esa aura que tienes, algo me ocultas- Kanon lo evaluó con sus ojos, directo a los azules de su padre, no lo concia mucho, pero podía sentirlo

Aspros suspiro -Escucha, me entere, de que Sísifo ha mandado a ubicarnos a todos, nos quiere mantener vigilados-

Kanon frunció el entrecejo no estaba nada sorprendido

-No aprenden, creo que no les quedo clara la advertencia de Saga-

-Mira, se cómo funcionan estas cosas, antes tenía contactos en todas partes, y créeme cuando te digo que esto es grave- Aspros le dijo casi en un murmuro

Kanon frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba para nada el tono de su padre- ¿A que te refieres? -

-El Alto Mando entre los cazadores, quienes dan las ordenes sobre todos los países del mundo, ellos han metido sus narices en esta situación, están molestos por todas las bajas que tuvieron y quieren la cabeza de quienes lo hicieron- comento Aspros

-O sea las nuestras, no me sorprende- Kanon se encogió de hombros

-Si, pero no me preocupan nuestras cabezas, es decir, podemos defendernos, aunque…-Aspros se rasco la nuca en frustración- Kanon, quienes me preocupan, son aquellos que osaron ir en contra del Alto Mando, la novia de tu hermano, el chico castaño y el chiquillo que resguardan aquí-

El gemelo menor gruño- Saori, Aioria y Xander, pero… ¿por que el niño? -

-Ese niño estaba destinado a convertirse en un cazador a los 16 años, entrenado por el hábil Julián Solo, de la Elite en Italia, obviamente están furiosos por eso y… hay una cosa más-

-Habla ya Aspros, me tienes en ascuas- gruño fastidiado

-Respetico que soy tu padre- le amenazo algo burlón y Kanon rodo los ojos- Quieren asesinarlo, le han ordenado eso a Julián-

-Ese cazador no sería capaz de matar a su hermano- analizo Kanon

-No, pero si es obligado, lo hará, además se me ha ocurrido que, mientras Xander este rodeado por la manada, Julián podrá excusarse diciendo que no puede enfrentarlos a todos y que por eso no le ha podido matar-

-En pocas palabras me estás diciendo que tu plan es no dejar a Xander solo y pedirle ayuda a Julián- Aspros asintió

-Tienes que hablar con Saga y luego con Julián, lo que yo puedo hacer por ustedes es colocar gente de mi confianza para vigilarle, podemos ayudar. Por otra parte, lo mejor será que hagan ese trato con Julián-

Kanon asintió- déjame ver que puedo hacer, a Saga no le va a gustar nada esto-

Aspros se impulsó con sus manos en las piernas para levantarse- Bueno ya me voy-

Kanon no lo detuvo y asintió- Gracias por esto…-

-No te preocupes, mis chicos y yo nos mantendremos atentos, si necesitan cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme-

El gemelo afirmo con la cabeza y lo acompaño hasta la puerta, cuando lo vio caminar los primeros pasos hacia el bosque tuvo la necesidad de decir algo mas

-Oye- le llamo y Aspros se volteó- Voy a ayudarte con él, hare lo que pueda- le informo Kanon

El mayor negó con la cabeza- No te preocupes, Kanon, ya te lo dije, no presiones a tu hermano, algún día lo entenderá, y si no, estoy dispuesto a vivir con ello, descansa hijo, salúdame a mi nuera-

Kanon asintió con una mueca. En lo que a él respectaba, Saga estaba siendo infantil, no esperaba de su gemelo que corriera a abrazarlo y llamarlo papá sin miramientos, pero al menos un poco de comprensión de su parte no estaría mal.

Con esos pensamientos, el gemelo entro a la casa caminando directo a la cocina donde sabia estaba Laika peleando con sus ejercicios. Además, tenía intenciones de cenar, Aspros había llegado casi al final de la tarde y ahora se podía ver ya la noche extendiéndose en el cielo. Aprovecharía el tiempo para estar con Laika antes de tener que ir a enfrentar a su gemelo.

 ** _En algún lugar de Roma_**

El lugar era una residencia pequeña para no llamar la atención, algo sumamente discreto que apenas funcionaba par personas máximo. La chica camino hasta la sala y dejo sus cosas en la mesa, con desgano, se recostó en el mueble con su celular mientras tecleaba sin parar.

-¿Vagueando, preciosa?- dijo un muchacho que se acercaba a ella. Quito las piernas de la chica bajándolas del sofá para sentarse

-Eres un idiota Yuri, déjame en paz- dijo ella fastidiada

Yuri sonrió arrogante, un chico ruso bastante fornido, guantes deportivos en sus manos y con un torso bastante ancho, su cabello era rubio con un estilo miliciano, alto y de aparentes 24 años

-¿Que tal te fue? Irina-

Ella gruño sin despegar la vista de su celular- Es simple, una academia normal, gente estúpida, ya sabes, lo común ¿y a ti? -

-Cierto, cierto, yo note lo mismo, digamos que todavía no conozco a nuestras víctimas, recuérdalo Irina, tenemos una misión-

La chica rugió furiosa y se sentó de golpe con una mirada amenazante- Eso lo sé perfectamente Yuri, no me lo tienes que repetir. A diferencia de ti, yo si pude observar a nuestros objetivos el día de hoy, pero no son la gran cosa, será sencillo-

-No tenemos que confiarnos Irina, ya sabes lo que dijo el jefe, lo que nuestro proyecto significa, somos la Elite y si nos han llamado, entonces tienen un gran motivo que los mueve, esta gente no puede ser normal-

La chica llevo una mano hasta la mejilla del rubio y con sus uñas lo acaricio- Es miedo lo que siento en tu voz ¿Yuri? -le dijo de forma seductora

-No seas ridícula- dijo tomando su muñeca con fuerza- Yo, soy invencible, tu encárgate de tu parte que yo voy por la mía, y esperemos a ponernos en contacto con los demás-

Irina sonrió y unió sus labios con los del ruso de manera salvaje, a lo que Yuri correspondió con gusto y de la misma manera agresiva. Apenas comenzaba su nueva misión…

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues continúen con la lectura, comenten si les pareció interesante, tengo un par de cosas nuevas para esta secuela y como dije, también pienso traer un poco de la historia de otros personajes que quedaron para el final. Nuevos enemigos, nuevos aliados, en fin, espero que me cuenten en la cajita de reviews. Les mando un saludo enorme y Mil gracias por leer.**

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	2. Desconfianza

**Hola queridos lectores, vuelvo por aquí con el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Pues les cuento que desde hace como una semana tengo ya los primeros 5 capítulos, pero subirlos se me hace complicado por el problema que tenemos con el internet y es terrible. Este capitulo se suponía lo subiría ayer, peeeero no se pudo, asi que hasta hoy que mas o menos medio sirve.**

 **Pero bueno, aquí esta, espero lo disfruten**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 _Desconfianza_

No iba a soportarlo por mucho tiempo y se lo había advertido a Kanon, si ese hombre se acercaba tan solo a centímetros de él, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Sus manos pronto se convirtieron en puños, miraba hacia la ventana, no lo quería cerca. No sabía si era odio, rencor o cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sugerido su gemelo, pero la cuestión era que, una rabia extraña se apoderaba de él cada vez que lo veía.

No la sintió llegar, pero pronto sintió sus brazos rodearlo y automáticamente su respiración se calmó. Se volteo hacia ella y beso su frente con cariño.

-Según vi, esos chicos no te hicieron enojar de esta forma- comento ella arrastrándolo para que ambos se sentaran en la cama

-No, ellos… solo quería darle una lección a Milo que aún no aprende, no sé cuándo va a crecer-

-Vaya, casi suenas paternal-

Saga recostó su cabeza en las piernas de ella- Camus se convirtió en un hermano para mí, pero Milo… Él es distinto, es como un hijo, simplemente no crece-

-Oh, vamos, déjalo ser, es extrovertido y animado, no tiene nada de malo- ella le quito algunos mechones de la cara

-Lo sé, no te confundas, quiero a Milo, pero… necesita aprender ciertas cosas, por eso le he dejado afuera y a cargo del otro crio-

-Olvida a Milo y mejor dime, es por él que estas así ¿verdad? -

Saga suspiro derrotado, le desvió la mirada y gruño- No puedo describirte lo que siento cuando veo a ese hombre- pero se interrumpió- no, no necesito verlo, es su olor, su esencia, es…. Él- dijo con una mueca de disgusto

-¿No vas a perdonarlo?-

\- No… no sé si algún día lo logre, pero no puedo y estoy harto de que me lo pidan- Gruño Saga intentando levantarse de su sitio, pero ella lo detuvo colocándole una mano en el pecho

-Kanon tiene que entender tus razones, yo lo único que te pedí fue que lo escucharas, si aun así tu alma no puede perdonarlo, estas en todo tu derecho y tu hermano no puede obligarte- comento ella mientras acercaban sus rostros

-No lo hace, pero cuando se pone insistente es donde me pregunto si todo esto lo he vivido solo-

Ella sonrió de manera compasiva, sabía que no era fácil, el cariño de un padre que nunca tuvo, y que tanta falta hizo, a ella también le falto su padre, pero era diferente, porque su abuelo se había encargado de cuidarla y darle todo el amor que nunca tuvo.

-¿Y Kanon? ¿ya lo perdono? -

-Para él es mucho más sencillo, porque el no tuvo una maldición que volvió 185 años después para asesinarlo en el cuerpo de su padre. Él dice que no le ha perdonado todo, pero que tampoco quiere negarle la oportunidad- Saga forzó una sonrisa ladina- Kanon siempre tuvo la ilusión de tener un padre, el soñaba con eso, pese a su fortaleza y autosuficiencia, siempre quiso alguien que le diera ese cariño, por eso estaba tan apegado a Dohko-

-¿y Tú?- dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla

-Yo solamente quería vivir tranquilo, siempre supe que seriamos Helena, Kanon y yo contra el mundo, así que el único cariño que me importaba era el suyo. Tuvimos esa efímera felicidad cuando Dohko llego para encargarse de nosotros, pero realmente duro poco. Así que cuando el desapareció, me encargue de levantar a mis hermanos, ponerlos de nuevo en la tierra, hacerles ver que nuevamente estábamos solos-

Sus rostros estaban a centímetros y nuevamente ella podía ver en sus ojos ese dejo de tristeza, no le gustaba para nada que se pusiera de esa forma y desde que Aspros estaba en su vida, el gemelo había tenido ese tipo de cambios emocionales.

El la miro, cada rincón de su rostro blanquecino y delgado, esos ojos que robaron su corazón desde el primer día y aquellos labios que jamás dejaría de desear. Observándolos con cuidado, la besó y ambos se dejaron llevar.

Sus manos delinearon cada curva definida en el cuerpo de la muchacha, termino de recostarla sobre la cama mientras sentía los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello. La amaba, pero eso ya lo sabía.

Dejo un camino de besos sobre su cuello con delicadeza, para deleitarse con todos sus afinados sentidos. Ella le correspondió con una que otra risilla traviesa mientras clavaba las uñas en la espalda del peli azul.

La verdad, nunca habían estado así de cerca, disfrutaban del calor corporal del otro aunado al placer de los besos. Aunque todo era casi perfecto, al parecer no seguirían, pues tres toques en la puerta le indicaron la presencia de alguien que osaba irrumpir.

Saga gruño y Saori rio- Dame un segundo, preciosa, voy, lo mato y vuelvo, sea quien sea- le dijo con un tono arrogante

-Paciencia amor, ve, tal vez es importante- dijo ella sonriente y acomodándose la blusa mientras el gemelo caminaba hacia la puerta con una que otra maldición

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con los ojos turquesa del francés y Saga gruño aún mas

-Mas vale que sea importante Camus-

 ** _Bosque Ariccia 8:30pm_**

Milo seguía dando vueltas, estaba enojado, Xander le seguía de cerca, pero con mucho cuidado.

-Perdón Milo, por mi culpa…- comenzó el más pequeño

El joven peli azul, gruño y luego chasqueo entre dientes. Se sentó en la tierra fastidiado, había llamado a Shaina y la estaba esperando

Finalmente, suspiro – No hay problema enano, los dos estábamos metidos en eso-

-Si, pero, es mi culpa porque me estabas enseñando y se salió de control- el chiquillo de cabellos celestes abrazo sus rodillas

Milo le observo- Ya te dije que no importa, y no estoy molesto por eso, es… otra cosa-

El chico levanto la mirada y vio los ojos azules de Milo que destellaban decepción - ¿Es por tu novia?-

-¿Qué? No, no, Shaina, no… es Saga…Bah no importa-

-¿Crees que ya no me quiera en su casa?- pregunto algo asustado el pequeño Solo

Milo bufo- No, Xander, Saga es un idiota, pero si algo tienen esos gemelos es que no abandonan a nadie, esto es solo una pequeña reprimenda para que aprendamos a comportarnos en su casa-

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto ilusionado y a Milo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- es que, yo no tengo a donde ir-

Milo gruño, ese idiota estaba asustando al pequeño niño y eso le molestaba- No te preocupes, volveremos a casa hoy, mañana entrenaremos y tendrás tu oportunidad de demostrar que mereces quedarte-

Xander asintió- Lo voy a hacer muy bien ya verás que si-

Milo revolvió sus cabellos, por alguna razón, desde que ese niño había llegado a sus vidas las cosas con él iban mejor. Sentía que ahora tenía una responsabilidad y había tomado a Alexander Solo como un hermano menor.

Eso era lo que le molestaba en el fondo, que Saga no lo hubiera visto. Suspiro cansado, pero pronto se puso atento al sentir unos pasos acercándose, levanto la cabeza y sintió su olor. Era ella.

Se puso de pie rápido y al cabo de dos minutos ella apareció de entre las sombras junto a Hilda

-¡Nena!- Milo corrió a abrazarla y la levanto en el aire, dándole un enorme beso que la chica correspondió

La bajo al suelo de nuevo y acaricio su mejilla- También te extrañe- comento ella con una risilla

-Oh, hola Hilda- saludo animado

-Veo que estas muy feliz Milo- comento la muchacha

-Lo estoy, es decir, tengo a mi nena aquí conmigo, como podría sentirme diferente- Milo apego más a su cuerpo a la chica peliverde- ¿Ya no estas enojada conmigo mi linda nena?-

Shaina alzo una ceja- Solo un poquito- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Milo gruño seductor en su oído- ¿Y si te demuestro que eres la única que me importa en esta vida?-

Shaina se sonrojo un poco y carraspeo- Mas te vale esforzarte-

-No lo dudes nena-

Hilda sonrió de lado al verlos, pero cuando miro un poco más allá la cara apenada de Xander pregunto:

-Y el pequeño Xander ¿Por qué está contigo?-

-El señor Saga nos regañó y nos sacó de la casa por revoltosos- Dijo el pequeño algo apenado

Shaina e Hilda se miraron, no estaban seguras de que dejar a Xander en el bosque era una buena idea.

-¿Sabes que? Tengo hambre y quiero volver a casa, ya tenemos un par de horas fuera, vamos Xander volvamos a casa- Milo dijo bastante serio

-Pero el señor Saga dijo que…-

-No importa, vamos, no puede dejarnos afuera y menos de noche, sobre todo a ti-

Las chicas se miraron y caminaron junto a ellos rumbo a la casa de los gemelos. Desde las sombras alguien observaba cada movimiento, les vigilaban con mucho cuidado. Ignorantes a eso, el grupo continuo con su camino.

 ** _Residencia de Saga_**

Camus dudo un poco, mataría a Milo, siempre terminaba en problemas por él y Saga no parecía muy contento

-¿y bien?-

-Bueno… yo, es que, Milo esta allá abajo, dice que quiere entrar, Xander, Shaina e Hilda le acompañan-Saga se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, Milo acabaría con su juventud y escasa paciencia- Esta bien, dile que entre, hablare con él luego y si tienen alguna duda sobre algo, busquen a Kanon y a mi déjenme en paz un rato-

Camus asintió y respingo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de golpe

Saga volvió a entrar a la habitación exasperado, se lanzó en la cama boca abajo y cerro lo ojos. Saori le imito colocándose en la misma posición, pero mirándolo fijamente.

-Es peor que ser el presidente de una nación - gruño Saga

Ella carcajeo divertida y le acaricio quitándole mechones del rostro- Ve el lado positivo amor, eres un líder importante que no se atreven a desobedecer- Saga abrió los ojos y frunció el entrecejo- Eres el macho Alfa- dijo riéndose estrepitosamente

-JA, JA adelante, búrlate todo lo que quieras- gruño el gemelo fastidiado

-Una bromita, Saga, no aguantas nada- seguía riendo fuerte y el gemelo suspiro derrotado, pero a la vez se deleitó con lo hermosa que se veía

-Te lo voy a perdonar, sola y únicamente porque te ves preciosa cuando te ríes, excepto por lo ruidosa, pero esos son detalles- comento encarnando una ceja. Ella paro de reír casi de inmediato

-¿me estas llamando escandalosa?- dijo ella casi haciendo puchero

-Una bromita, Saori, no aguantas nada- repitió el con la misma ironía

Ella gruño- A veces quiero… ugh – protesto - Ahorcarte- haciendo señas con sus manos

Saga fue quien rio esta vez alto- Inténtalo preciosa-

-No me tientes lobo- amenazo ella

-Se que no te atreves- presiono el mientras sonreía arrogante aun recostado boca abajo en la cama

Ella gruño y salto sobre su espalda atando sus brazos en el cuello del peli azul. Ambos rodaron por la cama hasta casi caer al suelo. Y ahí comenzó una mini disputa que Saori no estaba dispuesta a perder.

 **…**

Camus se lanzó desde el segundo piso, las escaleras realmente le aburrían. Al llegar abajo volvió a abrir la puerta y un Milo exasperado, esperaba de brazos cruzados.

-Bien que te tardaste, francés, mi novia y la tuya se están congelando aquí afuera-

Camus chasqueo entre dientes- Ya se, agradece que Saga estaba de mejor humor, ve a saber que fue lo que Saori dijo o hizo, pasen – dijo el mientras arrastraba de la mano a su novia para envolverla en un abrazo

Milo murmuro algo con una sonrisa pícara, algo que sonaba como "yo si sé que hizo" pero a fin de cuentas nadie escucho

-No entiendo que fue lo que ustedes dos hicieron para desatar la furia de Saga- Shaina comento

-Fue Un malentendido Shai, es un exagerado, estaba enseñándole una técnica infalible al pequeño Xander y se salió de control así que tuve que perseguirle y Saga malinterpreto todo-

Las chicas rodaron los ojos, no era por no creerle, sino que Milo era experto para meterse en problemas

-Bueno, Laika me llamo para que hiciéramos lo de termodinámica, Kanon tiene las respuestas, así que vayan por sus materiales, eh por cierto ¿Dónde está ella?-

-Creo que los escuche en la cocina- Camus informo y todos caminaron hacia el lugar

Xander se despidió y camino hasta su habitación, mientras que los jóvenes por fin atravesaron la cocina quedando helados en el acto al ver la escena. Y es que, Kanon besaba a la castaña de una manera tan pasional que jamás nadie había visto, Laika le correspondía enredando su mano derecha en la melena del gemelo. Ambos seguían sentados frente a la mesa, sus libros abiertos y algunas hojas caídas

-Ejeeeemm… creo que cuando llegamos aquí Saga te asigno una habitación, Kanon- rugió Milo cruzado de brazos

Ambos se separaron rápido y de inmediato un idéntico color rojo tiño sus rostros, el gemelo se rasco la nuca nervioso y Laika no perdió tiempo para atacar

-¡Acaso no saben avisar! Además, no es como si ustedes fueran blancas palomas, no tienen nada que decir y tu menos Milo, así que si quieren que les ayudemos en sus ejercicios van a cerrar esa bocaza suya y trabajaran en silencio y sin comentarios ¿entendido? - gruño Laika

Todo el mundo levanto las cejas y de inmediato calló, la chica tenía ese puño levantado y una vena visiblemente salida del enojo, ninguno en su sano juicio quería desafiar la furia de la muchacha. Así que cada uno busco material para trabajar y todos se sentaron en silencio

Kanon se acercó al oído de la castaña- Dioses, que sexy, prendiste cada célula de mi cuerpo- dijo en un tono más que seductor para después soltar una risita

Ella le golpeo el hombro- baboso –

El gemelo rio nuevamente y esta vez hablo alto- Bueno Lai tiene los resultados, cópienlos, voy por otro sándwich-

-Kanon, sabes, ese abdomen de lavadero del cual presumes se ira al diablo si sigues tragando de esa forma, ¿Qué Aspros no te dejo una tarea? -

El menor de los peliazules se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¡Cierto Lai! Necesito hablar con Saga y aprovechare para traer a la vaga de mi cuñada que no ha terminado- dijo mientras se encaminaba escaleras arriba

 **…**

Saori tenía un par de lágrimas rebeldes en su rostro, no pudo evitar sollozar, era sorprendente aquella historia tan triste, era terrible. Pocas cosas la hacían llorar de esa forma, pero sin duda esto la había puesto muy sensible y nostálgica.

La chica se levantó un poco para buscar apoyo, se imaginó que al menos Saga no sería de piedra y la consolaría o al menos la entendería. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró al gemelo absolutamente dormido.

Le dio rabia momentánea, pero pronto sonrió y negó con la cabeza, era un distraído de primera, y por supuesto que ver una película romántica era demasiado pedirle al gemelo. Se volvió a recostar en su pecho desnudo que le brindaba calor, pues el aire acondicionado la traía ya congelada.

Se aferro un poco más a él, y continúo viendo aquella historia que corría a 24 cuadros por segundo, una película muy dramática. Sollozo de nuevo.

Escucho un tímido toque en la puerta pues al parecer la persona que quería entrar se dio cuenta de que estaba entre abierta.

-¿Se puede?-

-Adelante- dijo ella aun sollozando un poco

Kanon alzo ambas cejas ante la escena, pero sintió una punzada rara en el pecho que le obligo a tragar saliva para reprimir alguna reacción sorpresiva. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo cuando vio a la chica envuelta en las sabanas, su hermano tenía el pecho descubierto y ella sollozaba. ¿había alguna explicación lógica además de la que él ya estaba maquinando?

-¿pasa algo Kanon?- dijo ella sorbiendo y limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro

El gemelo paso saliva nuevamente ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma? Si su hermano era la pareja de Saori, aquello era lo más normal ¿no? Pero ¿Por qué Saori le había dejado entrar de esa forma? O ¿Por qué la puerta estaba entre abierta?

-Bueno, yo…yo- estaba nervioso y no sabía por que. Sacudió la cabeza para espabilar un poco- Tengo algo que hablar con Saga, pero…creo que están…o…ocupados- jamás había tartamudeado de esa forma tan absurda y se golpeó mentalmente por eso

Algo más vino a la mente de Kanon, Saori estaba llorando, y eso le hacía sentir mal, algo feo en su pecho sobresalto otra vez- Saori, ¿mi hermano te hizo algo? Es decir, nosotros somos distintos a los humanos comunes y el…- pregunto sin poder detenerse

Saori alzo las cejas y lo interrumpió- Oh, no, no- luego rio despacio, limpiando su rostro, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Kanon volteo instintivamente el rostro pensando que la chica estaría, bueno… no tan presentable. Para su sorpresa, ella estaba vestida y hasta con calcetines- Lamento asustarte es que, estábamos viendo una película romántica, y era una historia tan triste- comento en un suspiro

Kanon exhalo - Ah, ya veo, pensé que Saga, se había pasado de la raya contigo-

-No lo haría Kanon, además, creo que se durmió en la primera media hora de la película- dijo ella sonriente mientras ambos lo miraban acomodarse en la cama para continuar en su letargo

Kanon rodo los ojos- No tiene remedio, ¿podrías despertarlo? y decirle que lo espero en el patio, necesito hablar con él, es… delicado- explico el un poco más suelto

Saori frunció el entrecejo- ¿Es grave? Sabes, tal vez deberías dejarlo descansar-

El menor de los gemelos se rasco la nuca- No Saori no creo que pueda, no es grave, pero realmente necesito ponerme de acuerdo con él, lo antes posible, te contaremos luego ¿vale? -

Ella asintió -Esta bien, si tú lo dices-

-Si oye, por cierto, los chicos están en la cocina, terminando los ejercicios, deberías ir-

Saori asintió sonriente y Kanon salió de la habitación. La chica sonrió al ver a Saga dormir tan plácidamente, casi le daba lastima despertarle. Suspiro cuando se acercó a él, no sería una tarea fácil, tenía el sueño pesado

Le acaricio un poco y luego beso su mejilla. El gemelo frunció un poco, pero seguía dormido.

-Saga… cariño, despierta…- le susurró al oído y el aludido se respingo, pero sin abrir los ojos- oh vamos amor no me obligues a gritar- la chica frunció el entrecejo y luego uso su última táctica, lo beso… casi 10 segundos después se dio cuenta de que el gemelo le seguía en aquella unión de labios y cuando se separó de él Saga abrió los ojos

-No me digas que ya es hora-gruño en un suspiro de fastidio- miénteme-

-¿Te han dicho que eres un niño pequeño?- Saga la ignoro y cerrando nuevamente sus ojos paso un brazo por encima de ella para atraerla y unir su cuerpo con el de ella en un abrazo

-Pero soy tu niño pequeño- la chica soltó una sonrisa traviesa- anda dime, ¿que te obligo a despertarme?-

-Kanon- dijo ella casi en un susurro mientras el gemelo se sentó de golpe

-¿Kanon? Lo voy a matar, ¿que es lo que no podría esperar hasta mañana?-

-No lo sé amor, pero dijo que era delicado y que te esperaba en el patio- Saga rodo los ojos – Yo tengo que terminar esos ejercicios los chicos están en la cocina-

-¿Te vas a ir?-

-Si no te molesta llevarme-

-Sabes que no preciosa, además tengo que llevar a los demás, pero… quería que te quedaras- le dijo el con una mueca

Ella lo tomo de ambas mejillas- Siempre me pides eso amor, y me he pasado semanas aquí, necesito arreglar unas cosas en mi casa, nos veremos mañana en la academia-

Saga chasqueo entre dientes y se levantó de la cama-Esta bien, ve, yo iré con Kanon-

Saori sonrió sabiéndose triunfadora y se colocó sus zapatos mientras caminaba hasta la cocina, Saga hizo lo propio hasta llegar al patio bostezando con toda la pereza del universo.

 **…**

Saga había caminado hasta encontrar a su gemelo, se veía un poco preocupado y el no pudo evitar sentirse igual. Kanon le conto todo lo que había hablado con Aspros y finalmente le propuso aquella temida idea.

¿Estas consciente de lo que me pides?- gruño Saga de inmediato

Kanon chasqueo- No te pido nada, solo piénsalo Saga-

Saga dio vueltas con una mano en su boca, lleno de frustración- Kanon, me estás diciendo, que tengo que confiar en un plan propuesto por él- de pronto rio irónico- eso no va a pasar, la respuesta es No-

El menor gruño- Te estas dejando llevar por tus emociones Saga, la prioridad es mantenerlos a los tres a salvo, podemos proteger a Saori y Aioria en la academia, pero Xander es otro asunto, usa la cabeza por una vez- replico

-La estoy usando Kanon y mucho más allá de lo que crees. Dime, y que tal si su plan es dejar que ellos lo vigilen para poder entregárselo a los cazadores a cambio de sus propias cabezas-

Kanon gruño un poco más- Aspros no haría eso, es un niño del que hablamos, ellos no tienen motivos Saga, estas llevando esto muy lejos-

\- ¡No lo estoy llevando lejos Kanon!- grito de repente y su hermano respingo- Aspros ya demostró que hará lo que sea para salvar su cuello y no pienso poner a Xander en bandeja de plata-

-¡Pues eso es lo que harás si lo dejas desprotegido!- Kanon grito de vuelta

-Yo lo voy a cuidar- sentencio el mayor

-¿Si? Y ¿Cómo? Genio, estas atrapado en la academia y dejarlo en casa es una locura, Dohko y Shion no podrán vigilarle y tampoco nosotros, dime Saga, dime como lo vas a proteger, dame una solución y te prometo que no insistiré más-

El mayor de los gemelos calló necesitaba pensar, pero la presión lo estaba matando, no quería, se rehusaba a confiar en ese hombre

Kanon suspiro intentando calmar las cosas- Por una vez, Saga, confía-

-Sabes a la perfección que yo no confió en nadie Kanon, me jure nunca más hacerlo, esperar siempre lo peor de cualquier persona, no…puedo…confiar- aclaro con énfasis en sus palabras

-¿Tampoco en mí?- Saga le observo, Kanon se había sentado en la baranda y observaba sus zapatos, él sabía que le había ofendido

Paso saliva y apretó los dientes, no quería pelearse con él, pero era tan fácil caer en discusiones.

-Kanon, entiende que yo no puedo confiar en Aspros, ese hombre ha hecho demasiado daño, un mes atrás, vivimos un infierno gracias a él, y ¿ahora quiere jugar al padre abnegado? Perdóname, pero no puedo-

Esta vez el gemelo se levantó furioso- Detesto cuando sacas esta actitud tan infantil tuya, estas condenándolo, ni siquiera vas a darle la oportunidad, apenas nos reencontramos con él, Saga y le estas crucificando por unos errores que, acepto son muy grandes, pero te pregunto ¿acaso tu no has cometido alguno? Dime Saga, ¿es justo que te condenen a ti por la muerte de Allison y de Helena? -

Kanon sintió el peso de su hermano empujarlo directo contra la pared su mano estaba justo apretando el cuello de su gemelo, lo había enfurecido, pero era la verdad

-¡No te atrevas Kanon, no te atrevas si quiera a compararnos, es muy diferente!-

El menor se esforzó en levantar su voz a pesar del agarre- ¿Por qué? Porque tú eras controlado por la luna y Aspros por Victoria, o porque tu lograste asesinarlas y el no logro nada-

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el líquido caliente bajar desde su ceja hasta la mejilla acompañado de varios gritos, Saga le había dado un puñetazo- Cállate Kanon, cállate ya- dijo mientras le sacudía

A este punto, con tanto griterío los jóvenes que estaban en la cocina se reunieron detrás de la pared observando todo con detalle. Se vieron tentados a intervenir, pero Camus y Milo les detuvieron, no era buena idea

A Kanon no le agradaba, pero tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón, era por la seguridad de aquel niño que habían acogido en su manada, no podía arriesgarlo y menos por la terquedad de su gemelo

-Perdóname, sé que te duele, pero necesito que entiendas, yo no pretendo que perdones a Aspros de hoy para mañana, creo que necesitamos tiempo. Aun así Saga, esta gente está pisando nuestros talones de nuevo, vienen por nosotros y ahora tenemos muchos más inocentes que proteger, ¿les vas a dejar morir por tu terquedad?-

-Yo los voy a matar a todos, cada uno que se me atraviese, me voy a asegurar de que ninguno pueda acercarse a ellos- dijo con frialdad

Kanon gruño ya exasperado y esta vez fue el quien tomo del cuello a su gemelo- ¡Es suficiente Saga! No puedes protegerlos a todos, piensa, por todos los dioses, Aspros y su gente son la única solución que tenemos disponible, pueden protegerlo, echarnos una mano-

-¡Que no confió en ellos! No confió en nadie, no voy a poner la vida de todos en manos de ese loco, dime Kanon ¿confías en Ángelo? ¿Dejarías la vida de Laika en sus manos? -

Kanon apretó su agarre frustrado- La dejaría en manos de mi padre, porque, aunque no confió en su totalidad en él, sé que sus intenciones son sinceras Saga, él está redimiéndose con nosotros, está intentando acomodar su vida llena de errores, una vida que es idéntica a la tuya y a la mía, no quieres perdonarle, no lo hagas, pero dale la oportunidad de demostrar que quiere cambiar-

-¿Y que tal si con su oportunidad termina lo que comenzó? ¿has pensado en que solo intenta que confiemos en el para apuñalarnos por la espalda? -

-¡No Saga! ¿Y sabes por que? Porque cuando tu mataste a Allison yo no tuve que pensar dos veces si podía confiar en ti, si me apuñalarías a mí por la espalda, y me asesinarías como a ella, porque sabía que todo había sido un error-

Saga le empujo fuerte y ambos cayeron al suelo. El mayor estaba sobre Kanon y le miraba con rabia, pero también con dolor, lo estaba lastimando con cosas que se supone estaba enterradas en el pasado

-¡Es diferente Kanon, soy tu hermano, yo jamás te lastimaría!- le gruño mientras lo sacudía, pese a la ironía de la frase y aquella situación

-Tu eres mi hermano y él es mi padre, no hay diferencias. Tus errores y los de él, son parecidos, de la misma magnitud y aun así no te negué esa oportunidad-

-¡¿Por qué lo haces Kanon?!, ¡¿por que te empeñas en recordármelo?!-

-¡Porque quiero que me entiendas maldita sea! Aspros no es más diferente que tu o yo y ahora que podemos tenerle de nuestro lado, recuperar nuestras vidas, te estas negando tú mismo esa posibilidad- el menor de los gemelos volteo rápido al mayor y quedo sobre él. Le tomo la barbilla para obligarlo a mirar- Pude haberlo hecho a espaldas tuyas Saga y sin embargo decidí que lo mejor sería que lo supieras porque en el fondo sabía que podrías comprender este riesgo, me equivoque-

Nuevamente Saga le empujo lejos furioso, jadeaba de impotencia, de rabia ¿era tan difícil que Kanon comprendiera lo que sentía? Finalmente, suspiro cansado y se levantó del suelo. Su hermano lo miraba a los ojos, con esos idénticos orbes esmeralda iguales a los suyos, la diferencia era que estos irradiaban decepción

-Haz lo que quieras Kanon- dijo Saga ya rendido y resignado, le dio la espalda- Ve con él, al fin y al cabo, es tu padre, anda, confía en él- Dijo mientras cruzaba el barandal de un brinco para irse

-¡Es nuestro padre, Saga!- le grito furioso el otro mientras lo observaba irse

-Yo no tengo padre- gruño y a pesar de la distancia que ya había caminado, sabía que Kanon podía escucharle. Sabía que los chicos estaban en la puerta así que no entraría de nuevo a la casa, simplemente camino directo al bosque.

Kanon se quedó ahí y golpeo con fuerza la pared, con rabia y frustración de no haber logrado nada. De inmediato sus nudillos se enrojecieron y dejaron paso al liquido escarlata que no tardo en aparecer. Gruño y nuevamente ensartó otro puño en la pared que ya se había agrietado.

Las manos delicadas y suaves de Laika tomaron sus antebrazos en señal de que tenía que parar. Él le miro con atención y ella negó con la cabeza, rápidamente la envolvió en un abrazo. Ella sabía, el gemelo quería desahogarse, pero no iba a llorar ahí, con todos presentes, aunque fueran lágrimas de furia e impotencia, así que se limitó a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Kanon? ¿Qué es lo que no nos están diciendo? - Hablo Milo primero con una extraña seriedad que no solía mostrar. El gemelo se separó de Laika y dirigió su atención al muchacho

Todos le observaron y Camus le siguió- Kanon, ya no somos los chiquillos que encontraron alguna vez, necesitamos saber que es lo que pasa, no es normal que tú y Saga se peleen de esta forma-

-Es mi culpa- se escuchó una vocecilla detrás de todos, el niño estaba ahí, cabizbajo y sintiéndose terriblemente culpable

Saori interrumpió- voy a buscarlo-dijo dispuesta a caminar por donde antes había pasado el gemelo

Shaina le detuvo del brazo negando con la cabeza- Shaina tiene razón Saori, lo más probable es que descargue su furia contigo, déjalo ir- Kanon fue quien llamo la atención de la peli lila

-Xander, ven aquí- le ordeno el gemelo y el chiquillo se acercó, tímido

Kanon se inclinó para mirarlo directo a los ojos- Se que escuchaste todo, sé que estabas cerca y tu oído capto todo, pero lo que has escuchado no cambia nada-

-Es que por mi culpa ustedes se pelearon, es a mí a quien quieren cuidar y yo…lo siento… debí quedarme afuera, solo, donde no pueda causar problemas-

Kanon frunció el entrecejo y gruño, no se creía todo lo que Saga había logrado, no se daba cuenta del daño que estaba haciendo

-Escúchame Xander, no eres solo tú, todos estamos en peligro, no te voy a mentir, estamos buscando una solución correcta, pero… es… difícil-

-¿Es Sísifo de nuevo?- pregunto Milo

El gemelo asintió- Nos van a vigilar, el alto mando está furioso por lo de las quimeras y todas las bajas que tuvieron, están buscando a los que traicionaron el _Genus Venatore_ y buscan a Xander por ser el hermano de Julián –

-¿Tengo que dejar de ir a la escuela?- pregunto el más chico, cabizbajo.

-Escuchen, lo que intento aquí es que no perdamos nuestras vidas normales porque entonces llamaríamos la atención, es lo que… intento- comento el gemelo en un suspiro cansado

-¿Qué propones?- Camus pregunto con su típica pose analítica

Kanon les observo a todos y les hizo una señal para que le siguieran hasta la sala…

 ** _Residencia de Mu- Al Este del Bosque Ariccia_**

Habían pasado toda la tarde hablando, recordando y analizando varias cosas. Dohko estaba ahí porque era el encargado de ser el vigilante, quien buscara toda la información y mantuviera el área segura. El castaño lo había decidido junto a los gemelos mientras ellos continuaban con sus vidas normales, protegiendo a quienes querían y estando cerca para vigilar cualquier peligro.

Así que Dohko pasaba todo el día fuera de casa, regresaba en la noche, hablaba con los chicos cual padre atento cenaba y se iba a dormir. Esta vez, el hombre decidió que una vez terminada su ronda visitaría a su buen amigo Shion.

Después de aquella batalla, los dos habían retomado sus lazos fraternales y su amistad entrañable. Shion siempre recibía visitas suyas y a veces acompañaba a Mu cuando le decía que iría a casa de los gemelos, la relación entre todos era muy buena.

Shion, Dohko, Mu y Aioria estaban sentados en la entrada de la casa, desde ahí con un té o café en la mano, observaban la lluvia que se acababa de desatar. No era una tormenta, pero si llovía con fuerza.

-Creo que tendrás que quedarte un rato más si no quieres oler a perro mojado- Shion le dijo divertido

Dohko puso cara de disgusto- Uhg, no gracias, tengo suficiente con Milo cada vez que va al rio-

-¿El que está más allá de Ariccia, tras las montañas Veleno?- Mu pregunto curioso

-Ese mismo, según los gemelos, Milo desde que llego a Italia ha ido a ese rio cuando se siente intranquilo o simplemente está de buen humor- Dohko sonrió- Pero el condenado llega siempre con ese bendito olor a pulgoso, todo húmedo, empapado, Kanon siempre le regaña-

-Pero de que te quejas Dohko si cuando tú eras un cachorro y yo apenas un muchacho, siempre decías que era parte del olor de un lobo, que eso y revolcarse en el lodo no permitía que te rastrearan- Shion rio de pronto y los jóvenes junto a el

Dohko casi hizo un puchero- No se vale Shion, tú lo has dicho, apenas era un cachorro, y en mi defensa eso si funciona, es una gran estrategia, deberías saberlo señor Druida...-

-Oye papa, nunca nos dijeron como fue que ustedes se conocieron, y ¿por que tenían tanto tiempo sin verse? - Mu pregunto curioso y Aioria también presto mucha atención

Los dos adultos intercambiaron miradas y cual hermanos idénticos, cambiaron la expresión y agacharon la cabeza, pensando en su próxima respuesta.

-Pues…- comenzó Dohko rascándose la nuca

-Es una historia tremendamente larga- continuo Shion

-Tenemos tiempo- saltaron los dos jóvenes a la vez, mejor coordinados imposible

Shion y Dohko cruzaron miradas de nuevo y suspiraron… sería una larga noche

 ** _Montañas Veleno_**

En lo bajo de las montañas fronterizas con Ariccia, Syd se encontraba haciendo su vigilancia nocturna. Ahí parado bajo la lluvia, seguía atento con su vista de tigre, no era que le gustara mucho empaparse de agua (como buen gato) pero tenía una misión. Sabía que los cazadores les habían puesto precio a sus cabezas, así que decidieron mantenerse en el bosque, observando cada movimiento.

Syd comenzaba a aburrirse, pero al ver su reloj, sonrió, ya casi era hora de cenar. El joven gemelo, sabia cuando estaba lista la cena, era costumbre, una que le agradaba mucho, se sentía como una familia real.

Su afilado sentido del oído le advirtió de la presencia de alguien, ladeo su cabeza para fijarse bien y se puso en guardia. Aquella figura se acercaba más y más y Syd estaba poniéndose nervioso.

Cuando por fin la figura dejo las sombras el muchacho encontró un rostro idéntico al suyo observándole.

Syd sonrió- Hey, no pudiste contenerte ¿eh? A que me extrañabas- sonrió Syd para darle la mano a su hermano

El otro, con una mirada muy sombría asintió respondiendo escuetamente al saludo.

-Anda, vamos, no creo que pase nada mas esta noche…-

Syd le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Pensó que era seguido de cerca por su gemelo, a él le gustaba siempre estar como su sombra protectora.

Sin embargo, el chico no se había movido un ápice, solo lo observaba de espaldas, como midiendo exactamente donde encajaría el golpe. Y así fue

Cuando Syd ya no sintió los pasos de su hermano se volteo, pero era tarde, las garras del tigre se clavaron en su pecho dando paso de inmediato a la sangre. Sin que el menor pudiera reaccionar, Bud rasgo el pecho de su gemelo con un solo tirón, de arriba, desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su abdomen. La sangre broto con intensidad.

Syd estaba atónito, su hermano, su gemelo, le acababa de atacar, lo estaba matando, porque sentía que su vida se escapaba de sus manos. No le tenía miedo a la muerte, pero que su única familia fuera capaz de esto, estaba fuera de criterio, entonces Syd experimento Terror.

Tenía una sonrisa sádica en la cara y lamia sus garras cual gato, era abrumante ver a su hermano de esa forma. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, necesitaba despertar ya…

Pero no, lo que sintió fue un golpe cerrado en su rostro que lo derribo y lo dejo semiconsciente.

-Demasiado sencillo- murmuro el gemelo mayor

Syd le observo apenas con la vista nublada- ¿Por…que? - pregunto con un esfuerzo tremendo

-Lo siento… Hermanito…tenía que hacerse el trabajo- y dicho esto, el muchacho se volteo y lo dejo, mientras escapaba por los abundantes pinos y arboles del bosque Ariccia

El gemelo menor se quedó ahí, tendido, desangrándose, con un inmenso dolor físico, que era incomparable con el dolor emocional. Se sentía, traicionado, engañado, y tenía mucho miedo de que todo fuera verdad y su hermano se convirtiera en su asesino.

Porque eso estaba pasando, Syd, estaba muriendo…

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Estoy comenzando con todo en esta temporada, mi misericordia murió con la primera parte, asi que pienso ponerlos a dar vueltas con esta segunda parte.**

 **Agradezco infinitamente a quienes leen y se toman su tiempo para dejar un comentario por pequeñito que sea. He recibido grandes comentarios acerca de esta nueva temporada, lo que me hace no arrepentirme de hacerla y esforzarme mucho millón de gracias, también a aquellos que son fantasmitas y están por ahí xD**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **bichita:** _Hola! bienvenida a la lectura y espero que te este gustando. No se si ya leíste la primera parte de esta historia, tal vez te pareció porque no estabas familiarizada con los personajes y sus relaciones entre ellos. Aun asi, siempre he dicho que el lector tiene la libertad de darle los puntos de vista que mejor prefiera, no me molesta a pesar de que lo escribo con intenciones diferentes. Te mando un Saludo y espero que puedas continuar la lectura ^^_

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Rdamanthys'Queen**_


	3. Enredos

**Hola lectores, espero que estén super bien, disfrutando de lo que queda de fin de semana. Ya estoy aquí nuevamente con otro capitulo que espero les agrade. Les mando un saludo y mil gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Para este capitulo, traigo nuevamente el pasado, como les dije antes de publicar la secuela voy a escribir sobre el pasado de muchos personajes que no tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer en la primera parte. Incluso ya estoy pensando que esta historia se me va a hacer larga por lo mismo. Pero les prometo mucha acción!**

 **En fin espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

 _Enredos_

 ** _Montañas Veleno- Instalaciones- Antes del Ataque_**

En el bunker de Ángelo, que realmente pertenecía a Aspros, se encontraba todo el clan Veleno reunido. Desde que sus planes cambiaran, los chicos vivían en plena armonía, con más tranquilidad, no más sangre para el hijo menor del peli azul y tampoco para su gente.

Aunque Aspros ya no fuera un Alfa, lo chicos seguían mostrando su respeto, y pronto su compañía y convivencia se fue tornando mucho más agradable. Aquellos jóvenes en ese mes habían descubierto que ya no tenían un jefe, sino un padre…

Incluso Ángelo se había tornado un poco más suave, solo un tanto más amable, y menos sanguinario, un cambio apenas notable, porque no se dejaba ver mucho de esa forma, sin embargo, los demás lo notaban.

El peli azul se encontraba contando una historia con la máxima fascinación en sus ojos y sus compañeros le observaban con deleite, al parecer hablaban de aquella fémina de la academia.

Aparte de los jóvenes que siempre acompañaron a Aspros, se añadieron aquellos que estuvieron también en Italia, pero rezagados en la guerra, así que por ahora solo había cinco miembros más. Un chico del norte, Siegfried y su hermano Sigmund, provenientes de Grecia dos mellizos Kassia la menor y Kratos el mayor, por último, un chico bastante peculiar, Fenrir el más joven de todo el grupo, traído desde las tierras heladas de Alaska.

Todos ellos, al servicio de Aspros, muchos más se fueron en el momento que confeso como líder que ya no era un Alfa. Y así, de un ejército tan grande, solo quedaron cinco, los que se acercaron eran alrededor de 30 y se habían ido, algunos al enterarse, ni siquiera habían regresado a Italia con él, simplemente se esfumaron.

Así que ahora estaban solo ellos, un grupo pequeño, pero que se esforzaba por convivir en paz y tranquilidad después de vivir un pasado tan sanguinario.

Kassia junto a Afrodita, cocinaban la cena con uno que otro comentario, mientras que Aspros observaba a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro. No eran sus hijos de sangre, pero eran su familia.

Bud tomo asiento a su lado en el sofá traía un café humeante, no es como que sufrieran de frio, pero realmente les gustaba tomarlo.

Para Aspros siempre era un deleite conversar con el gemelo de Syd, pues el mayor tenía cosas muy interesantes por decir, y una capacidad intelectual bastante admirable. Bud era silencioso, tranquilo y calmado, compaginaba muy bien con el hombre a quien antes llamaran el Jefe.

Bud le entrego el café y por inercia ambos se hipnotizaron en el humeante liquido marrón. Instintivamente sonrieron y se llevaron un trago a la boca. Luego de unos segundos Bud le observo y Aspros le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad.

-¿Aun no regresa tu hermano?- pregunto el Mayor con un dejo de preocupación, el mismo que podía ver en Bud

-No- negó el chico con la cabeza- Supongo que vendrá pronto- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Aspros sonrió y volvió a beber de su café. Syd y Bud eran especiales para él, pues les recordaban no solamente a sus hijos, sino a su propio hermano gemelo. De inmediato su semblante se tornó sombrío, como deseaba volver a ver a Defteros, pero eso no se podía, nunca más se podría.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza para evadir pensamientos dolorosos y continuo- Sabes, está bien preocuparte por tu gemelo- Bud dio un respingo involuntario ante la repentina intervención

-Lo sé, no lo niego ni lo escondo, señor, es… otra cosa bastante peculiar si se puede decir- comento el chico de cabellos verde agua

-Primero, te he dicho que nada de Señor, es… Aspros, a secas, y segundo ¿a que te refieres? - pregunto curioso

Un repentino escandalo lleno de risas y burlas resonó por el lugar, Ángelo y sus compañeros reían ante las anécdotas, esta vez con un par de cervezas en la mesa. Eso distrajo a Bud de lo que diría, pero le dio unos segundos más para pensar.

-Hay, una cosa interesante acerca de los gemelos, ¿lo sabía? - dijo mientras le daba una mirada disimulada a Kratos y luego a Kassia

-Ellos son mellizos- comento Aspros sin perder la pista de la conversación- ¿Pasa algo con Syd?-

Bud le dio un trago a su café y sonrió de lado- No, nada malo creo, es simple curiosidad mía, pues he estudiado un par de cosas sobre este tipo de hermanos, gemelos o mellizos, es distinto, pero similar a la vez-

Ese chico tenía una mente profunda, y si había algo que le inquietara entonces era de preocuparse, pues generalmente tenía mucho conocimiento.

-¿Ah si? Ilústrame por favor, se cosas apenas superficiales sobre el tema-

Bud asintió tranquilo- Los hermanos son un fenómeno extraño, pues comparten cargas genéticas, pero las cosas siempre salen distintas entre ellas- Aspros asintió- Es decir, unos hermanos normales como Siegfried y Sigmund, se llevan bien y son distintos a la vez-

-Eso es parte de lo que se, Bud- Aspros rio suave y Bud sonrió

-A lo que me refiero es que, tener un gemelo, un mellizo, es una situación distinta, se supone que debimos haber sido una misma persona, o como dicen, dos cuerpos un alma, todo es muy distinto- Bud se detuvo para mirar a su mayor de frente- Aspros, ¿tienes hermanos? -

La pregunta lo saco de si mismo, cayo como agua helada y se estaba congelando en la respuesta. Nunca le había dicho a nadie que tenía un gemelo, solo Ángelo que lo había presenciado en aquella batalla lo sabía, lo grito ese día, le dijo a Dohko cosas terribles sobre su hermano gemelo.

Pero era hora de la confianza, intentaba que sus hijos la tuvieran con él, y ahora no quería cometer más errores con quienes consideraba su familia.

-Así es Bud, tengo un hermano, te sorprenderías…-

Bud asintió, pero ladeo la cabeza, era muy intuitivo y lo había notado de inmediato, el cambio- No te llevas bien con el…- afirmó

Aspros negó con la cabeza, esconder eso era una tontería- Exacto Bud, somos muy distintos-

-Entonces me imagino que no lo sientes…-

Esta vez el mayor le miro con curiosidad- ¿El que? -

-La conexión, este…hilo que nos ata a nuestro hermano, se dice que solo los gemelos y mellizos son los que poseen este sentido, pero también, hermanos normales, en muy pocos casos pueden sentirlo-

-Eso es lo que has estudiado ¿eh? - Aspros sonrió mientras veía a Bud asentir y llevarse la mano al pecho

-Lo ves… aquí esta… la sensación- Bud respiro fuerte- Es tan extraño- dijo tomando con fuerza su pecho

Aspros frunció el entrecejo, aunque tenía poco conocimiento sabía que esas cosas pasaban, hubo una época en su juventud, cuando apenas era un cachorro con su gemelo, que sentían eso que explicaba el muchacho. Y generalmente advertía al otro de una situación determinada

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes, Bud?-

-Es… una angustia, un miedo- Miro a los mellizos de pronto, se preguntaba si ellos tenían esa misma conexión. Luego volvió a mirar a Aspros- Es… terror, Aspros y si yo no tengo miedo de nada justo ahora, eso solo quiere decir que…-

-Eres bastante astuto Bud, ven conmigo- Aspros se levantó de su sitio y camino hacia las escaleras de la superficie- Bud y yo saldremos un momento, si no volvemos pronto no nos esperen para cenar- anuncio el hombre mientras salía

Ángelo frunció el entrecejo extrañado, viendo como Bud le seguía algo perdido. Eso descoloco al italiano, ver a Bud perturbado era por demás raro, así que supuso que lo que sea que sucedía con él, su padre lo arreglaría, ahora que trataba a todos de una manera distinta

-Hey Ángelo ¿otra cerveza? - Kratos pregunto, el joven de complexión fornida cabellos negros y ojos verdes, estaba sonriente y divertido

-Olvídalo Kratos ya casi esta la cena- reprendió su hermana del mismo físico que él, pero más delgada y con sus resaltadas curvas, su cabello corto y grafilado daba la impresión de ser movido por el viento. La joven hablo con un dejo de severidad en su voz.

…

A las afueras del bunker Aspros observo de reojo a Bud, su semblante era de intriga total, podía ver como su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora para averiguar sobre esa conexión con Syd.

-Si has sentido eso Bud, algo le ha pasado a tu gemelo, tal vez no sea malo, pero tampoco puedo asegurarlo, todo depende de lo que tu sientas ahora- comento Aspros con seriedad

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

-Te dije que tenía un hermano verdad? -

-Es imposible tú y el…- comenzó Bud

-Es mi hermano gemelo, y hubo una época en la que, si me llevaba bien con él, ambos podíamos sentir todo lo que le pasaba al otro, accidentes, miedos, peligros, pero también, amor, felicidad, emoción, es un sentido complicado-

Bud se quedó viéndole sorprendido, Aspros tenía un gemelo, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, y si alguien más lo sabía lo había ocultado muy bien.

-¿Qué paso con él?-

-Está muerto- respondió Aspros a secas- Escucha Bud, si algo es importante con esta conexión es que puedas descifrar tus emociones a tiempo, separar las tuyas y las de él, afirmar un presentimiento y descubrir que es lo que realmente sucede-

Bud entrecerró los ojos y sus instintos hablaron por si solo, el, estaba preocupado un poco curioso e intrigado, pero más allá, su alma estaba inquieta, asustada, aterrada, ese no era el…

-Syd, tiene que estar en problemas, es… terror lo que siento Aspros, necesito encontrarlo ahora mismo- hablo el gemelo mayor con determinación

Aspros asintió- Andando…-

 ** _Residencia de Mu_**

Los recuerdos entonces se apoderaban de ellos, en esa ocasión, Dohko hacia esfuerzos por contar con detalles y coherencia, Shion le secundaba con las ideas que tal vez al castaño le quedaban incompletas…

 **Flashback**

 _Atenas, Grecia- Más de 300 años atrás…_

La familia de Dohko era de los licántropos más fuertes en el país, nadie se metía con ellos sin conocer las consecuencias. Los griegos, como buenos creyentes de la mitología, decían que eran los descendientes directos del mismo Lycaon, aquel que fuera convertido por Zeus en un Lobo, de ahí, los más fuertes, los más inteligentes, y los de sangre pura.

El padre de Dohko y Selene, Skylos, era el Alfa de aquella manada, la mayoría de su familia, griegos y varios extranjeros eran parte del equipo, uno que vivía con tranquilidad y paz con él como su líder.

Aquel día se reunirían con otro de los grupos más fuertes, estaban decididos a hacerles frente a esa sarta de humanos que pretendían acabar con su especie como si de una plaga se tratara. Skylos no iba a permitirlo, así que formarían alianzas inquebrantables

En aquel espeso bosque, lleno de humedad y corrientes heladas, se encontraba toda la manada de Skylos esperando por sus nuevos aliados que no tardaron en llegar.

Un hombre alto y fornido, de cabellos cortos azules, con aspecto jovial y arrogante se dejó observar desde las entrañas del bosque. Sus ojos verdes brillaban cual esmeraldas, desde lejos parecían los ojos del cazador, y entendió de inmediato el significado de aquel nombre que retumbaba por toda Grecia.

Kynigos, griego también, aquel conocido como el Alfa sanguinario, venia con su porte elegante y fiero, sus cabellos como espinas hacia arriba. Sin duda no era tan joven como parecía, pues sus experiencias con el mundo hablaban por si solas.

\- Kynigos, bienvenido- Saludo Skylos con su típica diplomacia

El otro hombre asintió mientras se acercaba y estrechaba su mano en un saludo- Skylos-

Después de que ambos grupos escucharan el nuevo pacto de sus líderes procedieron con las presentaciones, y pronto actuaron como un solo equipo.

-Perfecto Skylos, pronto mis hijos volverán, y entonces te presentare a los herederos de mi legado. No están aquí ahora, pero vendrán en unos meses y entonces podremos atacar al alto mando-

-Excelente Kynigos, tus hijos, son ahora los nuestros también y he de cuidarlos a todos por igual- Kynigos asintió, la relación entre ambos líderes iba a estrecharse- También, quiero presentarte a mis dos hijos, Dohko, el mayor, mi sucesor algún día, y por supuesto, a la niña de mis ojos, Selene-

El hombre de cabellos azules les dio una mirada a ambos muchachos, el chico parecía ser fuerte, joven e inexperto, pero poderoso. La chica, tímida, cabizbaja e insegura, tendría que poner un límite a su manada, más de uno iba a intentar dominar a la chica y no podía permitirse un fallo de esa forma que pusiera en peligro el pacto.

Skylos y Kynigos presentaron a su equipo, sus tropas, sus vigilantes, sus médicos y, por último, la parte más importante y valiosa de una manada.

-Skylos, como muestra de buena voluntad he traído a un grupo de Druidas conmigo, he decidido que la mitad, permanezca contigo, serán tus consejeros, tus guías, y nos mantendrán unidos, sé que tienes los tuyos y de confianza, pero tal y como ha ocurrido con los míos, la mayoría son ancianos, he de mantenerlos en la fuerza de mi manada, aunque renovar las energías también lo considero una ayuda-

Skylos asintió más que complacido al ver un grupo de alrededor de 10 druidas, hombres y mujeres por igual, una raza distinta que tenía el poder de ayudar o destruir grupos de licántropos. Entre ellos, varios jóvenes de aparentes 30 o 40 años, y otros más chicos aun, de 20 y 25 años.

Se sabía que los druidas eran una raza poderosa, que, sin tener la fuerza física de un ser sobrenatural como los licántropos, tenían un gran poder mental, además podían envejecer a destiempo, igual que los lobos.

-Hakurei y su equipo de cinco vendrán conmigo y Sage con los suyos ira contigo, este es el principio de una gran victoria Skylos- el hombre de cabellos azules se veía bastante dispuesto

-Estoy de acuerdo Kynigos, juntos seremos invencibles- Ambos estrecharon manos y continuaron con la celebración de su unión

….

 ** _Residencia de Saga_**

Después de haber explicado absolutamente todo al grupo, los chicos comenzaron a buscar soluciones posibles a su enorme problema, algunos pensando más a fondo que otros. Pues el terror se apodero de ellos de tan solo pensar en que podía repetirse la guerra anterior.

Shaina escondió su rostro en el pecho de Milo e inconscientemente la acaricio, tratando de reconfortarla, pues sabía que ella tenía miedo, aunque no lo admitiera.

-Nosotros no podemos dejar nuestras vidas normales o van a empezar a sospechar y nos cazaran uno a uno- Camus analizó

-No es como si estuviéramos muy lejos de esa posibilidad Camus, la mayoría lo sabe, aunque contamos con que los humanos no… otros grupos de sobrenaturales y cazadores tampoco- Milo dijo

-Nuestro principal objetivo, eres tú Saori, junto con Aioria y Xander- Kanon informo

-Por mí no se preocupen, yo… estaré junto a Saga, si es que regresa…- dijo en un tono lastimero

-Va a regresar- afirmo Kanon- tienes que quedarte con él, como siempre, a su lado, mi hermano primero muere antes de que algo te pase, así que ese asunto está cubierto-

-¿Qué hay de Aioria?- Shaina pregunto de pronto

-Pues, mientras este con Shion estará bien, no creo que sean tan estúpidos para meterse con un druida y en la academia, todos podemos protegerle, estaremos cerca- Kanon se acomodó junto a Laika a su lado pasando un brazo por su cintura inconscientemente

-En ese caso, solo nos queda Xander- Camus dijo

-Shun e Ikki, ustedes estudian cerca, podrían al menos mirarlo- Laika propuso

-No, Laika, necesito alguien dentro, que siga sus pasos y movimientos, estos tipos no escatiman en nada cuando significa conseguir su objetivo, es por lo que Aspros me ofreció ayuda-

-Y si lo dejamos aquí, en casa- propuso Hilda- Así no estará en peligro-

Xander dio un respingo involuntario

-No Hilda, al contrario, estaría a merced de cualquiera, prefiero que se quede ahí, en público, donde no puedan acercarse mucho, pero necesito a alguien dentro-

-¿Y Dohko?- Saori pregunto

-No, necesito a Dohko y a Shion atentos con lo que suceda a nuestro alrededor, necesitamos informantes, vigilias, no podemos perdernos de nada-

-Venga Kanon, lo pones difícil- Milo se quejó, mientras besaba la coronilla de su chica

-Lo se Milo, es por eso que quería…-Kanon se detuvo y paso saliva. Siempre habían resuelto las cosas solos, pero esto era más de los que podían contener

-Cuando Saga vuelva estará más calmado, tal vez acepte ¿no? - Hilda dijo

Kanon negó con la cabeza, lo conocía muy bien, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a pasar por encima de su hermano.

-Hare lo que tenga que hacer, Xander estará bajo vigilancia, no hay de que preocuparse- dijo con firmeza

-Yo iré por el todas las tardes Kanon, lo buscare y lo traeré conmigo a casa- afirmo con mucha seguridad Milo

Kanon ladeo la cabeza algo sorprendido y no fue el único, Camus también tuvo la misma reacción, Milo parecía mucho más serio que de costumbre

-Bien, así me sentiré más tranquilo-Los demás asintieron

-Aun así, hay una cosa más que me preocupa- comentó Kanon con un semblante más que serio

-¿Algo más? Que puede ser peor Kanon- Laika le comento afianzándose más a su cuerpo

-Ikki- el aludido dio un respingo sorprendido y Shun parpadeo un par de veces

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?- Shun pregunto algo angustiado

-Ikki, solo falta una semana, y necesitas estar listo, eso imagino lo resolverás con mi hermano, pero…-Kanon pauso intentando no hacer mucho drama y estrés del asunto- No sabemos si los cazadores conocen que… cambiaste de especie por así decirlo-

-¿A que quieres llegar?- pregunto Ikki todavía calmado

-Que, si lo saben, intentaran matarte, nada como un buen beta nuevo y recién convertido para desaparecer del mapa, y si se enteran de que eres descendiente directo del Alfa, estas muerto- Kanon lo soltó como si del clima se tratara

-P…pero hay algo que podamos hacer ¿no? Es decir, mi hermano no puede…-

-A eso iba Shun, pero necesito que Ikki domine sus instintos- observo al peli azul de frente- Lo sabes, ya debes estarlo sintiendo, como te carcome desde adentro, eso es la cercanía de la Luna llena, no puedes exponerte de ninguna manera, dejar en evidencia tu naturaleza-

Ikki asintió a duras penas, era cierto, se preguntaba cuando pasaría, porque lo había estado sintiendo, el palpitar incesante en su cabeza.

El celular de Kanon sonó y lo busco con parsimonia en su bolsillo. Reviso el nombre en la pantalla y de inmediato frunció el entrecejo, esa llamada no la esperaba

-¿Bueno?-

 _-Hijo… ¿todo bien en casa? -_

Kanon frunció el entrecejo de nuevo- Si ¿Por qué no lo estaría? -

 _-Escúchame, estoy en casa de Shion, acabamos de sufrir un ataque, Syd está herido de gravedad y…-_

-¿Y? vamos habla ya ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

 _-Syd estuvo consiente unos minutos y afirma que quien le ataco… fue su hermano gemelo, Bud-_

-¿Qué dices?- De acuerdo, Kanon no los conocía a fondo, pero en las pocas veces que había ido a Veleno, le había dado un poco de envidia la manera en cómo se trataban ese par, eran dignos gemelos idénticos, protectores el uno con el otro. Bud jamás dañaría a su hermano

 _-Así como lo oyes, y eso es imposible Kanon, Bud estaba conmigo en el Bunker, pero no tienes idea del terror que había en sus ojos cuando lo vio-_

-Demonios, ¿Qué diablos significa Aspros? -

 _-No tengo idea, jamás había estado en una situación como esta-_

-Syd se confundiría tal vez-

 _-No Kanon, como te digo, esos ojos gritaban lo que él no podía decir, quien lo ataco, tenía el cuerpo de Bud-_ hubo un silencio en la llamada y Aspros retomo el habla _\- Ten cuidado hijo, cuida a los tuyos, a tu gente y advierte a tu hermano-_

Kanon paso saliva- Lo hare, gracias por la advertencia-

Al colgar la llamada los demás le miraban expectantes, su cara ya denotaba preocupación total y más aún porque no tenía idea de donde estaba su gemelo. Suspiro y se dispuso a informar al equipo.

 ** _Bosque Ariccia, frontera con las Montañas- Una hora antes_**

Aspros junto a Bud habían caminado un buen trecho hasta el lugar donde Syd hacia su vigilancia. Ambos apresuraron el paso cuando sintieron aquel olor metálico tan característico que no podían confundir ni con todos los metros de distancia que había entre ellos.

Al llegar a la zona, todo estaba muy oscuro, pero para suerte de ellos su vista animal les ayudo infinitamente y entonces con pesar, lo encontraron.

Syd yacía boca abajo, inconsciente, recostado en un charco de su propia sangre, más pálido que nunca y era muy evidente que no estaba sanando.

-¡Syd!- le llamo su gemelo con desesperación y a Aspros se le armo un nudo en la garganta. Jamás había escuchado ese tono de angustia en Bud. Pronto le recordó a esa noche, cuando Kanon creyó perder a su hermano

Entre ambos lo movieron con cuidado, sus heridas estaban abiertas y sangrantes como nunca.

-Necesitamos sacarlo de aquí Aspros- Bud dijo apurado

-No tiene heridas defensivas, quien lo ataco lo conocía, tanto como para que Syd se confiara- Aspros analizo

-¡Aspros! Mi hermano se muere- Bud reclamo de pronto

El peli azul sacudió la cabeza y se enfocó en la situación- Andando sé a dónde ir, está cerca-

Bud asintió y tomando a su gemelo en brazos camino dirigido por Aspros…

 ** _Residencia de Mu_**

 _Continua el flashback_

….

Ese día Dohko, bajo la luz de la luna en pleno bosque, todos en la manada como lobos, aullando a aquella figura en el cielo que traía dicha para todos.

Shion se acercó con curiosidad, era joven y temeroso, su maestro Hakurei había dicho que pronto estaría listo para ser parte de un grupo grande, que tenía mucho potencial y que sin duda seria uno de los grandes druidas en el mundo.

-¿Por qué aúllan?- siempre había tenido curiosidad

Dohko resoplo un poco- _Ella nos da poder, y nosotros simplemente le agradecemos, le retribuimos siempre tomándola como símbolo de nuestras energías, la base de nuestra fuerza_ -

Shion miro al lobo marrón que estaba a su lado, en sus cuatro patas le llegaba hasta las costillas, no había duda de que eran una especie majestuosa y pura.

-Siempre me ha parecido increíble, solo que nunca supe porque, leí que era un extraño cuento sobre la luna y lo inalcanzable que era para ustedes- Shion se encogió de hombros

Dohko observo a ese muchacho peliverde que estaba ahí y pretendía convertirse en un consejero de su clan, el aura que tenía era tan extraña, no era muy normal.

-Tal vez algunos lo hagan por eso…- Dohko completo, observando a su hermana a lo lejos, en la orilla del rio, y transformada en esa loba tan negra y oscura como la noche, igual a su padre, imponente. Él era de pelaje marrón como el de su ya fallecida madre…

 **….**

-Después de eso, nuestras misiones juntos comenzaron a aumentar y en más de una ocasión, Dohko y yo acabamos en el mismo equipo-

-Nos convertimos casi en hermanos, nos protegíamos la espalda, uno del otro…-

-Hasta que todo cambio, los druidas ancianos, tras 5 años, murieron, en causas extrañas y los jóvenes como yo, habíamos adquirido mucha experiencia- Shion explico

-¿Y la alianza?- Mu pregunto

-Kynigos estaba decidido a matarlos finalmente, después de recorrer medio mundo juntos, habíamos llegado a una central de mando, esa guerra era inevitable- Dohko dijo

-Pero cuando eso paso… -Shion comenzó

-¿Perdieron?- pregunto Mu sorprendido

Dohko iba a contestar, pero en vez de eso alzo su cabeza con rapidez y de la misma forma se levantó.

-¿Dohko?- Shion pregunto levantándose de la misma forma

-Sangre, Shion… viene hacia acá- el castaño informo

Mu y Aioria se observaron, por boca de Dohko se enteraron de que Aioria podría estar en peligro ante el Alto mando, y ninguno pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante la revelación.

-¿Crees que es un ataque?-

Dohko lo pensó, afilo sus sentidos al máximo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- No, Shion, es mejor que estés preparado, es demasiada sangre y no viene solo, Aspros esta con el-

Shion le imito sorprendido, pero pronto dio indicaciones a Mu para que preparara todo adentro y Aioria le siguió.

Esperaron alrededor de 4 minutos y los sintió aparecer de las sombras, Aspros al frente caminaba firme, pero su semblante era de preocupación. Tras él, un muchacho de cabellos verdes que traía a otro igual en brazos, ya los habían visto durante la batalla.

Dohko camino rápido hacia ellos llamando su atención- Aspros ¿Qué paso? -

-Dohko, que bueno que estas aquí- Shion también se acercó interrogante- Shion, necesito de tu ayuda, uno de mis chicos, fue atacado-

-Andando- dijo Shion apenas viendo el estado del muchacho

Todos se movieron rápido y pronto Syd estaba siendo atendido, su gemelo le seguía de cerca y Shion trataba desesperadamente por estabilizarlo, con la ayuda de Mu que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su nuevo legado y Aioria que no perdía tiempo al ayudar a una persona

Tras unos minutos más, el joven se encontraba estabilizado y aun inconsciente, Shion había luchado arduamente y por fin logro acelerar el proceso de curación en su propio cuerpo. El chico había recibido una paliza

-¿Va a mejorar Shion?- Pregunto Aspros

-Debería, pero le va a costar, su cuerpo esta sanando muy lento, necesito mantenerlo vigilado-

-¿Sigue en peligro verdad?- esta vez fue Bud, lo más sereno posible

-Tiene una hemorragia severa, ya le di algo para su sangre, pero, esta delicado, quien hizo esto, sabía lo que hacía- Shion informo

Dohko llamo a Aspros con una seña y el otro asintió dejando a los demás hablando

-¿Qué fue eso Aspros?- Dohko quiso saber

-No tengo idea Dohko estoy tan desconcertado como tú. Se que sabes, que nosotros ante la amenaza hemos estado cuidando y vigilando la zona, Syd en su guardia fue atacado y llegamos ahí, por un presentimiento de Bud-

-¿Gemelos eh?- Aspros asintió

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- en realidad ya se imaginaba la respuesta, pero quería escucharla

-Tus hijos, mis sobrinos, ellos sienten lo que le pasa al otro, he sido testigo desde que eran niños y ahora que los volví a ver lo confirmé, no han perdido su conexión de gemelos-

Aspros se encontró sonriendo, le alegraba mucho, que sus hijos se llevaran bien, como gemelos, como hermanos.

-Eso es bueno- fue lo único que pudo decir

Dohko le observo, Aspros siempre tenía esa mirada nostálgica, al menos desde que fue liberado de Victoria

-¿Cómo vas con ellos?-

Aspros suspiro- Avanzando Dohko, al menos con Kanon, es un buen chico sabes, estoy muy orgulloso de él y Saga… es, otra historia- dijo con pesar

-Saga es de mente compleja Aspros, y casi puedo decir que eso lo heredo de ti- Dohko sonrió y Aspros le imito- Con él las cosas son blancas o negras, no hay términos medios y ni se diga de intentar presionarlo porque explotara y entonces lo habrás perdido para siempre-

-Es irónico, pareces conocerlos mejor que yo-

-Oye, yo estuve unos años con ellos, prácticamente los crié-

-Entonces tú tienes parte de la culpa- añadió sonriente

-Ah, nada de eso, yo no tengo la culpa, eso mi cuñado, son genes, así que los culpables son, mi hermanita y tu aquí presente-

Aspros cambio el semblante y de inmediato la energía también se tornó oscura y triste

-Algún día, quisiera que… me contaras sobre ellos, sobre los tres-

Dohko asintió- Claro que si, pues ya verás como tú tienes la culpa de que tengan ese carácter- dijo mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro

Pronto escucharon voces y movimientos raros en la habitación donde estaba el tigre y rápidamente se acercaron

-¿Qué sucede?- Aspros pregunto

Shion sostenía a Syd de los brazos y Bud retrocedía casi dolido

-Syd despertó y cuando vio a Bud entro en un estado de pánico, comenzó a retorcerse y…- Mu dijo algo nervioso

-Syd dijo que Bud fue quien le ataco-

El tigre blanco estaba ahí, en shock. Aspros se acercó para que Syd le mirara únicamente a él y lo tomo de ambas mejillas forzándolo a mirarlo

-Concéntrate Syd, ¿sabes quién soy? -

El chico tenia las lágrimas afuera, estaba cansado y adolorido, se sentía muy débil, pero tan asustado que había intentado levantarse para alejarse.

Syd asintió forzadamente

-Bien, puedes decirme, ¿que recuerdas? -

El gemelo menor se vino en lágrimas nuevamente, su respiración era agitada y se estaba hiperventilando

-¡Concéntrate Syd, por favor!- pidió Aspros

Bud observaba por encima del hombro del peli azul y cuando la mirada de su hermano lo taladro tan profundamente se vio tentado a retroceder.

-¿Qué pasa con Bud? ¿Te confundieron con él? Por los dioses habla Syd-

-Bud… ¿Por qué…?- pregunto en un murmuro tan bajito que casi no se escucho

\- A ver, ¿dices que Bud te ataco? - y Syd asintió repetidamente

Bud retrocedió ante la atenta mirada de los demás. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano lo estuviera culpando? Syd jamás lo implicaría de esa forma. Pronto comenzó a recordar si en verdad había estado con Aspros, porque de pronto se sentía culpable.

-Syd, tu hermano estuvo conmigo y los demás en el bunker, salimos a buscarte y…- Aspros intento explicar, pero Syd negó repetidas veces

-Fuiste tú… yo te vi…t…tus garras… eras tu ¿Por qué…? - su voz temblaba de miedo y dolor, pues para el su propio gemelo había intentado asesinarlo

Aspros le soltó confundido. La mirada del muchacho lo decía todo, estaba aterrado por la presencia de Bud ahí, pero él podía confirmar que el gemelo mayor era inocente.

-Shion- dijo apartándose de el para hablar más privado-¿Qué posibilidades hay de que este delirando o confundido? No sé, tal vez algún daño cerebral-

Shion negó- No tiene golpes en la cabeza, no hay nada que indique daño cerebral, es más ni si quiera debería tener una migraña. Hay posibilidades de que quien lo ataco se parezca a ellos, pero parece muy seguro y delirar no es una opción, está muy consciente-

Aspros chasqueo la lengua y llamo a Bud para salir a la sala, el chico le siguió cabizbajo y pensativo.

-Yo no lo hice- Afirmo rápidamente el gemelo

-Si piensas que estás loco, pues entonces somos dos porque tú has estado conmigo todo el rato-

-¿Qué es esto Aspros? ¿Como es que mi propio hermano me acusa de atacarle?-

-No lo sé, pero esto no me gusta, tengo un mal presentimiento, lo vamos a resolver- dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro al chico

-Me quedare aquí afuera para no alterarlo- Bud dijo y se recostó sobre un sofá

-Hare una llamada, vuelvo enseguida-

 ** _..._**

 ** _Bosque de la Muerte_**

Aquel muchacho caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se quitaba la sangre con su franela. Le había parecido muy entretenido, y había cumplido con el primer paso de su misión. Ahora que ya había sembrado la duda, faltaban una que otra pieza por mover para tener el juego completo.

Una mujer lo esperaba en las sombras de los árboles, el chico de cabellos verdes se acercó a la muchacha, la tomo por la cintura y le planto un beso salvaje. Cuando finalmente se separaron ella sonrió.

-¿Te divertiste?- pregunto con una sonrisa seductora en los labios

-Solo un poco, no es como si trajera mucha diversión matar a la copia- comento encogiéndose de hombros

-Anda, tenemos mucho por hacer… Bud…- le dijo la chica mientras lo arrastraba del brazo

Él sonrió ampliamente y se dejó llevar. Juntos desaparecieron tras las sombras de la noche, con la luna como único testigo de su encuentro.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Pues ya voy a empezar a ahondar en el pasado de Dohko y Shion, que eventualmente se cruzara con el de la madre de los gemelos y Aspros. En cuanto a Syd y Bud, espero no haberlos confundido demasiado, pero no puedo adelantar mucho.**

 **Agradezco inmensamente el apoyo que le dan a esta historia, y a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar, asi sea un pequeño review siempre es super bienvenido :3**

 **Guest Reviews**

 **IchigoXD:** _Hola! un placer volverte a leer por estas tierras jajaja bueno con que estés leyendo y te guste estoy contenta. Siempre es agradable un review asi que ya te redimiste xD. Sobre la continuación, pues como no hacerla si mi integridad dependía de ello(? Estoy de acuerdo, aun falta ahondar en varios personajes._

 _Saga no va a dar su brazo a torcer, esta muy dolido con su padre, para el, Aspros es el culpable de su desgracia, aunque en el fondo sabe que fue manipulado. Esta muy difícil, como dices... En cuanto a Saori y Saga pues definitivamente su relación se vuelve cada vez mas tentadora y provocativa, aunque aun no hallan concretado nada todavía, digamos que no han tenido el momento correcto, pero como pareja, tenia que darles un avance mas solido. Y bueno, Kanon lo pensó porque no es tonto y aun le fastidia un poquito._

 _Xander es un asuntito bastante cómico ya veras las que se armaran, pues Milo ahora le ve como un hermano y Saga, el no quiso ser rudo su molestia era mas bien con Milo, pero al final es una prueba para el chico._

 _Los gemelos peleando, que novedad xD Pues Saga es peligrosamente terco, pero como culparle, las personas que son heridas de la manera en la que lo han hecho con el, no se recuperan tan fácil, y esta aferrado a su propio sistema de protección que implica no confiar en nadie._

 _Espero no volverlos locos con lo de Syd y Bud. Te agradezco infinitamente tu comentario, no me importa que los reviews sean de 3 paginas siempre estaré dispuesta a responderlos porque me encanta la interacción! Te mando un Saludote y espero que puedas continuarla :3_

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	4. Traicion

**Hola chicos como me les va, espero que estén muy bien o por lo menos tengan un mejor internet que yo. Nuevamente les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia mia que no pensé que llegaría a gustar tanto :3 Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 _Traición_

 **Residencia de Saga**

Ante los eventos acontecidos nadie se había movido de la casa de los gemelos, todo habían permanecido allí dentro por la advertencia de Aspros. Los chicos ya estaban lo suficientemente nerviosos como para tener que dejar ir a sus chicas sin ninguna protección.

Dohko tampoco había regresado y cuando por fin pudo contactarlo le había dicho que estaba con Shion.

Kanon se revolvió con pereza cuando sintió un peso extra en su pecho, como siempre que terminaban durmiendo juntos, en lo literal de la palabra, Laika dormía mucho más profundo que él.

El gemelo se encontró sonriendo y por instinto acariciando su cabellos castaños, le gustaba la sensación de tenerla ahí, solo para él, tal vez era egoísta, pero se sentía muy bien desde que ella le hacía compañía.

Agacho un poco su cabeza para besar su frente, Laika se removió ante el gesto mientras sonreía.

-Estas muy cariñoso, ¿debería preocuparme? - Laika le dijo en un murmuro somnolienta, sin abrir los ojos

Kanon se encontró carcajeando por el comentario, esa era la capacidad que la chica tenia, siempre lo hacía sonreír desde el primer momento en el que abría la boca, definitivamente eso le encantaba de su personalidad

-¿Pero quién te entiende mujer? Si lo hago es raro, si no lo hago es… que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti- chasqueo la lengua fingiendo molestia- Alguien debería darnos un manual para entender a las mujeres-

Laika soltó una risilla traviesa aferrándose al pecho de Kanon y reacomodando su cabeza para dormiste

-Oye, oye tu pequeño demonio, levántate, tenemos clases ¿recuerdas? -

La castaña se quejó con un gemido lastimero, todos los días era lo mismo, un problema para salir de la cama.

-No quiero…- se volvió a quejar

-Lai, linda, ya sabes cómo funciona esto, quieras o no, tienes que levantarte- canturreo Kanon jugando con sus dedos en los brazos de la chica que dormía con una camiseta sin mangas

Laika se aferró más al cuerpo de Kanon y el gemelo paso saliva, a ese paso, él tampoco iba a querer salir de ahí nunca. Puso su mano en la cadera de la muchacha y escondió su rostro en el cuello aterciopelado de la castaña dejando un camino de besos cortos que la hicieron reír.

-Si ese es tu plan para despertarme, está funcionando, si es tu plan para que salgamos de la cama, deberías desistir-

Kanon gruño un poco y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de ella. Pronto sintió un pequeño golpeteo en su pecho que lo hizo retener la respiración. Frunció el entrecejo y se preguntó que era aquello.

La chica con su enorme sonrisa le robo un beso en los labios mientras guiaba las manos de Kanon a sus caderas. Cuando se separaron de nuevo por aire sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

-Ya entiendo por que ella lo dice- Laika murmuro

-¿Quién? ¿Qué cosa? - Kanon pregunto curioso

-También he caído bajo esos hipnotizantes ojos tuyos, Saori me lo había dicho- afirmo la chica ignorando las preguntas de Kanon

Él sonrió y volvió a sentir aquello en su pecho, esta vez con más fuerza.

-No sé porque, pero de pronto me dieron ganas de quedarme aquí contigo, así…- confeso el gemelo

Laika frunció el entrecejo extrañada, generalmente él le seguía en todas sus ideas, en todos sus gestos de cariño, pero que el comenzara con aquello sin duda era una buena señal.

-¿De verdad? Así, sin que te obligue-

-Oye, haces sonar eso como si fuera un rehén, un prisionero, y no es así-

Kanon se sentó en la cama y ella le siguió, eso le había dolido un poco, porque ella no le obligaba a nada, por el contrario, siempre estaba ahí para él.

-Espera, ¿te molestaste? - Laika pregunto incrédula

El gemelo suspiro – No, Lai… bueno, tal vez un poco, pero solo porque tú piensas que esto es una tortura para mí, como si solo me conformara contigo porque no tengo opción, y porque no reconoces que eres tú quien me ha ayudado a salir de mi infierno personal-

-Lo siento Kanon, pero digo las cosas sin pensar, además, sé que todavía no me amas y siento que a veces te presiono demasiado con mis gestos exagerados o…-

Kanon estuvo atento a sus palabras, pero decidió que no quería pelear con ella, y ambos eran tan tercos e iguales, que estaba seguro de que terminarían discutiendo, y no quería…No ahora que estaba sintiendo esta extraña emoción en el pecho

Así que hizo lo que sabía, callarla con un beso, primero suave, llevando el control, después, más agresivo, más pasional hasta el punto de recostarla de nuevo sobre la cama sin separar sus cuerpos. Su pecho golpeteo una vez más y Kanon se separó de ella para observarla

Su sonrisa no tenía precio y pronto se encontró a el mismo sonriendo de la misma forma

-Laika… entiende, no estás sola en esto, no tienes que cargar conmigo como si fuera un niño pequeño, yo… poco a poco voy asimilándolo y ahora mismo, me siento en paz, aquí, contigo, junto a ti… no me preguntes como, ni porque, pero no quiero alejarme de ti, quiero que sigamos con esto… eso, si tú estás de acuerdo…yo…-pauso un poco para decir lo siguiente con toda la timidez que podía tener en su cuerpo- sé que suena muy egoísta y que pudieras estar haciendo tu vida con alguien que si valga la pena, pero…no quiero que me dejes solo-

Laika asintió repetidamente para volver a unir sus labios con los del gemelo. - Eres un completo tarado, Tarado…tu vales la pena por mucho- dijo ella, ambos sonriendo en una nueva unión, con un vínculo que ninguno sabia describir

….

Estaba abajo, en la cocina, literalmente sin dormir, se había quedado en la habitación de Saga, pero jamás pudo conciliar el sueño. Y como hacerlo sabiendo que él estaba afuera, que después de tanto tiempo, Saga no estaba a su lado brindándole ese calor suyo que la hacía sentir querida y en casa. Lo único que quería era su presencia.

Pero él no estaba, y lo único que había experimentado, era el vacío a su lado, acompañándola, mientras el dueño de su alma y corazón quien sabe dónde estaría. La otra razón por la que no había podido pegar un ojo era simple, Kanon había dicho que algo peligroso estaba afuera, algo raro sucedía en los bosques y ella no dejaba de pensar que Saga podía estar en peligro

Los chicos le habían repetido que el gemelo sabia cuidarse, y no se dejaría matar tan fácil. Pero ella no lo soportaba, así que intento escapar e ir a buscarlo en Ariccia un par de veces y Kanon la detuvo en ambas ocasiones. De haber una tercera, el gemelo amenazo con contarle a Saga.

Ahora Saori simplemente estaba haciendo el desayuno para todos, pues también tenían que ir a la academia y en semana de trabajos y exámenes no podrían faltar.

También había algo más que ofuscaba a Saori. Ese día se sentía particularmente triste, y así había sido por unos meses, cada vez que se cumplía uno más de su ausencia. Al principio lo había pasado sola, pero luego se había ido alivianando con la compañía de Saga, aunque él no lo supiera.

-Uy estas muy pensativa- Shaina rio mientras bajaba junto a Milo

-Lo siento Shaina, ¿decías algo? -

-Que si tu amorcito ya regreso a casa- la peliverde comento

Milo alzo la cabeza como si olfateara el ambiente y todos sus alrededores- No Shai, Saga no ha vuelto, lo único que huelo son… a ver… hormonas en el cuarto de Kanon, humedad en la de Camus, en la de los niños no huelo nada excepto calcetines sucios, pero oigo ronquidos, también huelo unos deliciosos huevos con tocino adicionados con carne asada y salsa de ajo con un toque de queso-

Saori y Shaina le observaron algo sorprendidas por los detalles y la precisión de Milo. Por su acierto en el desayuno, debían asumir que todo lo demás era verdad

-Oh mira, Milo es un Sabueso, ¿no es tierno? - Shaina dijo y Saori sonrió

-Lo dirás en juego nena, pero yo tengo la mejor nariz de esta familia- comento orgulloso

-Mintiendo tan temprano Milo- Camus apareció en la cocina robando un pedacito de tocino sobrante

-¿Qué les he dicho de tocar? No toques nada y espera el desayuno- reclamo Saori

Camus la observo ladeando la cabeza- Que carácter, ya quiero que regrese Saga…- completo en un murmuro

-¡Te escuche!-

-¿Donde esta Hilda francesito?- Shaina pregunto

-Se está duchando-

Saori y Shaina se observaron de inmediato

-¿Qué?- pregunto el galo algo perdido

-Y yo que les dije bellezas, humedad en la habitación de Camus, es el agua de la ducha- Milo dijo más que orgulloso

-Oye tú, dijimos que nada de intromisión en nuestras habitaciones, hicimos un pacto Milo- se quejó Camus de inmediato

-Ay ya, perdóname, fue solo esta vez, tenía que sorprender a las chicas, además estaba ese tocino que Dioses, me muero por comer-

Los demás rieron y pronto todos bajaron listos para desayunar y continuar con su rutina diaria

 ** _Bosque Ariccia_**

Desde la noche anterior vagaba sin rumbo, primero corrió tan rápido que abandono Ariccia y sus alrededores, termino más allá del bosque de la muerte, cerca de las montañas más grandes en Italia.

Había corrido por horas, hasta que sus cuerpo de lobo le pidió detenerse, se quedó bajo la lluvia recostado sobre sus patas, pensando una y otra vez lo que debería hacer. En el fondo siempre quiso que Kanon fuera el Alfa, él tenía mente de estratega, era astuto, hábil y fuerte.

El simplemente era el gemelo, inteligente, pero terco, también era demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien, y desde hace unos años, dejo de ser el hermano tranquilo y apacible que conocieron.

Siempre se había dicho que, de los dos, Kanon sería el Alfa, el más fuerte entre ambos, pero su hermano lo había rechazado en el momento que se dio la oportunidad, tenía el poder para despertarlo en su cuerpo, pero no lo hizo. En el fondo sabia, que su carácter explosivo acabaría con su vida y con la de quienes lo rodearan, su instinto de pelea lo metería en demasiados problemas, así que sabiamente decidió que jamás encendería esa llama, esa que lo convertiría en un Alfa.

Así que casi obligado y por un ruego de su gemelo, Saga había terminado despertando ese poder dentro de si, pero había traído enormes consecuencias y había cambiado quien era, más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Aprendió muchas cosas en el camino, pero perdió otras, y sus cambios en la actualidad eran notables. Cierto, tenía el control de si mismo, pero ahora era mucho más fuerte, más volátil, si se puede decir, Kanon y su carácter habían sido un juego de niños comparado con quien era ahora.

 _-No puedo arriesgarme…-_ pensó para si mismo. Lastimar a alguien no era una opción y si hubiera seguido su discusión tal vez no habría terminado bien.

Hace varias horas que iba de regreso a casa, esperaba que cuando lo hiciera todos estuvieran lejos, en la academia. No tenía que dar explicaciones, pero tampoco le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Y además estaba Saori, la había dejado sola.

Lo que le había hecho apurar el paso es que de pronto recordó que era un día importante para ella, uno doloroso, uno que no debía pasar sola y que por todos los Dioses ya había dejado que su noche fuera fría y vacía.

Así que con un galope digno de caballo de carreras retornaba a casa. Vio desde una colina mediana su hogar abajo, entraría por donde se fue, por aquel patio enorme que tenía salida al bosque.

 _-Pero que Idiota, Saga-_ se volvió a reprender imaginando como se sentiría Saori

Camino más despacio sobre sus patas que se incrustaban en el lodo del bosque, consecuencias de la lluvia nocturna. Cuando termino de poner distancia con la casa, la vio, estaba allí, sentada con un plato de comida en sus piernas, mirando justamente hacia donde estaba él, aun no notaba su presencia.

Finalmente tomo el valor de acercarse, ella se levantó sorprendida cuando lo vio llegar y él estaba igual de contento por verla, quería abrazarla y estrecharla contra su cuerpo. Así que sacudió su pelaje antes de entrar, los residuos de la lluvia aún se hacían presentes en el.

Saori salió corriendo hacia él, fue como la primera vez que se vieron, directamente a los ojos, él, con su porte imponente y pelaje brillante, ella hermosa con sus cabellos sueltos hacia adelante con un resplandor especial en los ojos. Finalmente, al acortar la distancia el uno del otro la chica estiro su mano acariciándolo en la cabeza y luego abrazándolo con mucha fuerza

-Estas empapado, tonto- unas pequeñas lagrimitas se escaparon de sus ojos

 _-Lo siento_ \- lamio su rostro para quitar aquellas lagrimas que lo hacían sentir como el peor de los hombres

Ella siguió abrazándolo sin soltarle y lo único que pudo hacer fue volver a su forma humana y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-Perdóname, lo lamento mucho- dijo acariciando sus cabellos

Ella asintió repetidamente – Ven, vamos a dentro, estas helado-

-Espera, preferiría que fueras con ellos, a clases, no puedes faltar, prometo que te alcanzare-

Ella negó con la cabeza- Si vamos a ir, lo haremos juntos, además, apuesto a que estas hambriento, mira, te traje algo de comer-

Saga alzo ambas cejas sorprendido- Eso huele genial, ¿Cómo estabas tan segura de que vendría? -

-Llámalo instinto, corazonada, o que te conozco muy bien- rio ella

El agacho la cabeza-No debí dejarte sola, fue muy cobarde de mi parte huir de esa forma…-

-Las cosas con Kanon, las entiendo Saga, no te preocupes-

Saga le desvió la mirada. Saori frunció el entrecejo, confundida.

-Mi problema no es Kanon, mi problema soy yo, pero eso lo sabes desde el primer día que estuvimos juntos-

-Saga tu…-

-Yo tengo que cuidarte, y no solo a ti, sino a ellos también, tal como lo hizo Kanon alguna vez, mantener distancia para no lastimar a nadie. Todos ustedes estaban ahí, presentes, si mi pelea con mi hermano hubiera avanzado más, entonces una tragedia pudo haber ocurrido-

-Ya no pienses más en eso- le dijo mientras se abrazaba más a su cuerpo- mejor come algo-

Ambos se sentaron, recostados a la pared, juntos, y Saga apenas probo bocado, si bien se moría de hambre cuando llego, pronto se sintió sin apetito al recordar la realidad de su problema.

Kanon lo había sentido llegar y también los otros lobos en la casa, cuando Milo quiso ir primero, el gemelo menor le detuvo.

-Pero…-

-No…no ahora, Milo-

El problema con los Betas en una manada era que tenían demasiado desarrollado el sentido de seguidor y protector del Alfa, eso, sumado a la hermandad que había entre ellos, era un peligro.

-Vámonos ya Milo, llegaremos tarde- Camus anuncio

A regañadientes, siguió a su amigo y a los demás que ya estaban afuera. Kanon también le dio una mirada a Ikki para que siguiera a Milo, el chico comenzaba a sentir los cambios de su nueva especie.

Y aunque Ikki se fue, Kanon decidió devolverse, camino con dirección al patio donde sabia estaba su gemelo, necesitaba tantear el terreno, no necesitaba hablar con él, solo mirarlo, verificar que se encontrara bien y dispuesto a tener una conversación más adelante.

Se acerco a la puerta y solo escucho que Saori le susurraba algo mientras el, con la mirada fija en el plato le daba vueltas a la comida. Mala señal, por cierto…

-Entonces ya regresaste…y al menos estas vivo- Kanon dijo cruzado de brazos en la puerta

Saga chasqueo la lengua mientras fruncía el entrecejo y le desviaba la mirada

-Y también sigues molesto…- luego miro a Saori- Nosotros nos vamos, imagino que no vienes-

-Lo siento Kanon no puedo, tal vez les alcancemos más tarde- la peli lila dijo

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras asentía

Les dio la espalda a ambos, pero antes de irse por completo, Saori sintió una voz que hacía eco en su mente: _Vigílalo_ … Había dicho Kanon. Para cuando pudo voltear, él ya no estaba.

Se quedo ahí, mirando el lugar vacío donde había estado el gemelo, ciertamente, Kanon se preocupaba por su gemelo, así como Saga lo hacía con él, sin embargo, ese era el par de hermanos más terco que conocía. Chasqueo la lengua inconscientemente.

-¿Algo que te moleste?- pregunto Saga alzando las cejas

-Nada, solo me estresa ver lo tercos que son ustedes dos-dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos aun sentada a su lado

Saga quito el plato de sus piernas y arrastro a Saori en un abrazo. Ella se aferró a su pecho y después de varios minutos así, el gemelo hablo de nuevo

-Mejor dime preciosa, ¿Cómo te sientes? - su tono era suave y compasivo, a pesar de su voz ronca y temible

-Estoy bien- comento ella encogiéndose de hombros como si nada más ocurriera

-No, no lo estas, te olvidas de que mis sentidos son mucho más agudos que los de ustedes los humanos normales-

-En serio, te digo que no pasa nada, solo estoy… aliviada de que hayas regresado-

Saga beso su coronilla y apretó sus brazos aún más- Solo me fui por unas horas, no estas así por eso-

-¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejas estar? –

-Porque no es justo- se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos, tomo su barbilla con cuidado y ella desvió la mirada

-Si así estamos bien, no entiendo cuál es tu afán de…-

-No es justo, que estés ahí para mí cuando yo lo necesito, que me ayudes, que gracias a ti sea un mejor hombre, que cargues con mis culpas, mis angustias y dolores, mientras que yo…-

-No lo digas-

-Yo lo recuerdo Saori, no soy tonto ni desmemoriado, sé que hoy es ese día difícil para ti, y sé que no estás bien, incluso antes de volver lo sabía, sabía que estabas sufriendo- la tomo de ambas mejillas para forzarla a mirarlo y luego dejo un beso corto en sus labios

Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules acompañados de un pequeño sollozo. Sin duda la chica había cambiado desde que conoció al gemelo, era más fuerte, precisa y decisiva, lo había comprobado antes en la batalla. Pero también se guardaba muchas cosas.

-Ven- Saga le ofreció su pecho con una señal de la mano y ella oculto su rostro en el cuándo comenzó a llorar en silencio, apenas sus sollozos se oían y sus manos se aferraban al pecho desnudo del peli azul

-Los extraño mucho…- sollozo ella

Saga acaricio sus cabellos sin decir nada, simplemente quedándose quieto y acompañándola. En parte se sentía culpable, porque desde que ella estaba viviendo su vida con él, en la cruda forma que podía vivir un licántropo, ella había tenido que hacerse fuerte y olvidarse de sus dolores personales. Saori no había reaccionado así desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre se escondía tras sus responsabilidades y nunca se había permitido sentir nuevamente sobre la muerte de su familia

-Llora preciosa, desahógate conmigo- le susurró al oído y ella se sintió con libertad para hacerlo, recordó algunas cosas de su pasado que la obligaron a seguir sollozando

-¿Crees… que deba ir?- sorbio un poco

-Si tú quieres, podemos ir un rato- le dijo besando su frente

Ella asintió un par de veces y su llanto se calmó. Con el dorso de sus manos limpio su rostro y trato de recomponerse de nuevo

-Gracias, Saga-

Él sonrió y acaricio con sus pulgares los pómulos de la chica- ¿Te sientes mejor? -

Saori asintió repetidamente y el volvió a sonreír

-Vamos adentro, sigues helado, te vas a resfriar por mi culpa-

Saga soltó una carcajada enorme mientras la ayudaba a levantarse- No me voy a enfermar Saori, soy un condenado lobo, podría estar en Alaska recostado con una cerveza y nada podría pasarme-

Ella también rio y le dio un golpecito en el brazo- La otra vez me dijiste que, si podías enfermar, tonto-

-Si, pero, se me quitaría muy rápido, nada de que preocuparse- dijo aun riendo- Ustedes los humanos son demasiado precavidos-

-Entonces, no te gusta esta humana precavida ¿verdad? - Saori le dijo con un puchero

-No, no me gusta esta humana precavida- detuvo su caminata para quitarle un mechón de cabello- Me encanta, y la amo como a nadie en la vida ¿te sirve?-

Ella ladeo la cabeza en un gesto divertido- Funciona para mí, lobo-

Paso un brazo por su espalda y sin dejar de sonreír ambos subieron a acomodar todo para salir, pero esta vez no iban a la academia, visitarían el lugar donde descansaba la familia de Saori.

 ** _Academia Nazionale_**

Los chicos salían de la primera hora de clases, separados cada uno por su lado, solo algunos pocos habían quedado juntos, obviando a Kanon por supuesto que estaba en otro nivel de estudios.

Aioria salió de la mano de Marín, ambos sonriendo, pues el castaño desde aquella batalla, tan cerca de la muerte, no perdió oportunidad de decirle todo lo que sentía, y que si ella lo aprobaba quería ser algo más, tenerla siempre a su lado.

Así que ahora, los dos estaban muy juntos y pocas veces se separaban. Caminaron el pasillo dirigiéndose a la salida para luego ir a las áreas verdes de la academia donde les gustaba estar, sencillamente era tan placido el ambiente, que se había convertido en un lugar romántico.

-¿Crees que podamos salir hoy temprano? Ya sabes, después de clases-

-Lo siento amor, tengo trabajo, ya sabes, pero si quieres puedes buscarme y de ahí, no sé, cenar juntos- Marín le respondió con una sonrisa

Aioria también sonrió, no era lo que quería, pero algo era algo. Marín estaba reuniendo dinero para visitar a sus abuelos y esperaba reunirlo pronto.

-De acuerdo hermosa, lo haremos como tú digas- Aioria le dijo mientras le robaba un beso suave

Cuando ambos se separaron Marín sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez su sonrisa se borró rápido al ver aquello que escondían las sombras bajo las escaleras de acceso al tercer piso. Aioria se percató del cambio y quiso mirar también a lo que había captado la atención de su chica.

Sin aliento, los dejo la escena, ahí estaba el, Camus con una rubia absolutamente salvaje besándose, ambos, la mujer recorría su abdomen con las manos cual fiera mientras el, sin ningún tipo de pudor acariciaba sus muslos hasta llegar a las caderas de la chica.

-¿Qué es esto?- Aioria se preguntó de inmediato, más que atónito. De acuerdo, el no conocía de toda la vida al francés, aparte de que siempre represento un misterio para él, pero esto… era demasiado, había una pasión sexual demasiado explicita en esa escena y definitivamente nunca ni en la peor de sus pesadillas, pensó verlo de esa forma

Marín por otra parte estaba, molesta, indignada, furiosa y su sentido femenino le gritaba que fuera allá y le volteara la cara de una bofetada a ese imbécil. Solo había una cosa que pasaba por su mente, y esa era Hilda. Si ella se enteraba se moriría de tristeza.

Y es que tal vez Shaina o Laika le haría una escena, les partirían la cara, harían un bonito rosario de insultos y groserías al hombre y luego se largarían con su dignidad intacta solo para terminar muriendo de tristeza en privado. Pero Hilda era otra cosa, ella no tenía ese carácter fuerte, ni esa habilidad para hacer ver su personalidad o decisiones, ella era muy distinta, tranquila, apacible, dócil, se enojaba, pero no hacía mucho drama, precisamente eso la hacía perfecta para Camus.

-Ese maldito imbécil…- gruño Marín y Aioria abrió los ojos como platos, jamás había escuchado a su chica hablar así. Ella hizo un ademan para avanzar, pero el castaño la detuvo

-¡Suéltame Aioria!- pidió con rabia

-No amor, espera, esto tiene que ser un malentendido, Camus… el…-

-¿Lo estas defendiendo? Tú lo estás viendo con tus ojos Aioria- reclamó la chica

-Es que se me hace extraño, hermosa no te enojes conmigo por favor- pidió suplicante- Lo que quiero decir es que este no es nuestro problema y…-

-¿Pretendes que me quede callada?- Ahora incrédula y Aioria sintió que el conflicto era hacia el

-No, no Marín, lo que digo es…. Dioses como te explico sin salir salpicado, escucha, creo que lo mejor es esperarlo y enfrentarlo, pero sin esa chica de por medio y, sobre todo, lejos de Hilda-

Aioria casi cerro un ojo del susto, podía meterse en problemas con su chica, pero es que le parecía muy raro de Camus.

Marín suspiro y Aioria pareció aliviado- De acuerdo, tienes razón, lo que menos quiero es dañar a Hilda-

-Anda, vamos afuera, y esperemos- la chica asintió y ambos salieron del edificio

…

Milo y Shaina estaban juntos en el comedor, los dos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, solos, siempre había alguien más que los acompañara o algo, pero esta vez se tenían el uno al otro. Milo observaba con deleite a su chica, remover la comida y picarla en trocitos, lo que le pareció sumamente cómico.

-¿Harás eso con toda la comida?- Milo pregunto travieso

Ella hizo una mueca- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi estilo para comer? -

Milo sonrió- Es gracioso Shai…-

-Es carne, Milo, ¿esperas que me coma eso entero? -

El peli azul tomo un trozo grande de carne y lo engullo con mucha facilidad- ¿ves? No es tan difícil-

-Tienes dientes de perro, Milo, eso no cuenta-

Milo se encogió de hombros y paso su brazo por la espalda de la chica para atraerla hacia el- No tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer con estos dientes nena-

Ante la sonrisa seductora de su chico Shaina rio y se acercó mucho más a el- ¿Aparte de quitar la carne de mi vista en un segundo? -

-Puedo quitar otras cosas también, me dices cuando quieras te enseño- acaricio su nariz con la de ella, alargando el momento romántico

-¡No van a creer lo que paso!- dijo Marín en casi un grito interrumpiendo aquello

Ambos suspiraron a la vez- Lo siento chicos, perdonen a Marín, viene un tanto errr... indignada- dijo Aioria con cuidado

-No hay problema, es casi un milagro que estés tan enojada Marín, dime que te hizo el gato- Shaina le dijo

Los dos tomaron asiento frente a ellos dispuestos a contarles lo que habían visto con lujo de detalles, necesitaban compartir la información para manejarla muy bien antes de hablar.

-¿Qué Camus QUE?- Milo casi dijo en un grito

-Como lo oyes, ambos lo vimos, ahí bajo las escaleras-

Milo trago entero- Lo siento, pero me es muy difícil creerles, ambos están ciegos- gruño el peli azul indignado

-¿De verdad?-Shaina dijo incrédula- Es decir, el no parece ese tipo de hombre-

-Porque no lo es Shaina, Camus no hace estas cosas que ustedes están describiendo- Milo volvió a gruñir

-Escucha Milo, nosotros no tenemos motivos para mentir, no ganaríamos nada con eso, simplemente lo vimos- Aioria explico

\- Tiene que haber una buena explicación para esto- Shaina dijo

-Pues a mí me parece que todo está muy claro- Marín se cruzó de brazos enojada

-Vinimos a ustedes porque queríamos enfrentarlo a él, pero necesitábamos más opiniones y por supuesto es indispensable que Hilda no se entere-

Por un momento todo fue silencio rotundo, ninguno sabía que más decir.

Todo cambio cuando escucharon unos gritos y luego lo que vieron los dejo sin aliento alguno, ese iba a ser un largo día.

…

Un poco antes, Hilda había salido de clases unos minutos fuera de la hora, su maestro de matemática termino temprano y sus alumnos de inmediato corrieron disparados a almorzar. La Noruega recogió sus cosas con parsimonia y se dirigió a su amiga, la única con quien compartía esa clase, Laika.

-Quieres apurarte Hilda, ya quiero irme- la castaña se quejo

-Tranquilízate Laika, Kanon no se ira sin ti, de seguro está en la puerta esperando por ti- Hilda comento con una sonrisa

-Ja, Ja que chistosa, para tu información, tengo mucha hambre y tendremos poco tiempo para comer antes de nuestra próxima tortura. Por cierto, hablas de Kanon, pero supongo que tu principito francés estará también esperándote-

-Te equivocas, Camus tiene por lo menos media hora más de clases, está en electrónica y sabes que no le gusta, así que cuando baje a comer vendrá hecho un desastre-

-Igual es un sabelotodo, no sé de que se queja-

Hilda sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, se echó su mochila al hombro y Laika le siguió con cara de, aleluya.

Afuera, tal y como predijo Hilda, estaba Kanon, observando por el barandal tres pisos más abajo, había algo de brisa y un sol tibio mas no muy fuerte. Abajo las personas caminaban con tranquilidad y el, estaba ahí, de espaldas a Laika, fumando un cigarrillo. Ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha como si escuchara con atención y finalmente se volteó.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo ¿eh? - Kanon le dijo a la chica que fue directo a abrazarlo

Ella encadeno sus brazos al cuello del gemelo y ambos se besaron, él era varios centímetros más alto que ella por lo que tenía que agacharse un poco.

Al separarse ella hizo una mueca- La señorita Hilda, se tardó dos décadas en recoger sus cosas y yo me muero de hambre-

Kanon saludo a la muchacha con un asentimiento y volvió su mirada a la castaña- Yo también me desarmo del hambre y sé de muy buena fuente que hoy servirán carne-

Laika sonrió contenta y la otra chica negó con la cabeza. Juntos continuaron por el pasillo, Kanon y Laika jugando algo con sus manos, mientras que Hilda iba enfocada en su almuerzo y obviamente en ver a Camus

Su paz termino cuando, efectivamente, vio a Camus, pero lo que vio hizo que su pecho ardiera con fuerza y un nudo en la garganta se le formo de inmediato. Kanon y Laika, distraídos, se detuvieron cuando vieron a Hilda hacerlo y al contemplar la escena se pusieron pálidos.

Nadie lo podía creer, y es que era completamente insólito. Hilda avanzo varios pasos hasta quedar frente a él y el chico respingo al observarla

-Hilda…- murmuro el incrédulo

-Si, yo- dijo Hilda despacio

Pero lo único que pudo hacer fue darle una bofetada para luego llorar y salir corriendo absolutamente destruida…

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lo se, me pase de la raya, pero bueno, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar y Camus le puso el ojo a la rubia desde un inicio no? En fin, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias opiniones, gritos etc en la cajita de reviews.**

 **Espero estar actualizando pronto, tengo otros capítulos ya escritos solo que a veces no me colabora el internet para publicar, les mando un saludote y un millón de gracias :3**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **guerra213:** _Hola que bueno que te este gustando la historia y pues aquí te dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero te haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo, espero que puedas continuar un abrazo!_


	5. Tristeza

**Hola lectores como estan, espero que se encuentrn muy bien. Nuevamente les traigo un capitulo, esta vez un tanto mas corto de lo que suelo escribir, pero necesitaba cerrarlo. Prometo que el siguiente sera mucho mas largo.**

 **Espero que les guste y como siempre muchas gracias por el apoyo :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _Tristeza_

Después de que le volteara la cara, trato de seguirla, pero estaba ahí, estático casi sin respirar…

-Oye espera- intento seguirla y al llegar a la puerta ella grito

-¡Déjame en paz!- para continuar corriendo lo más lejos posible

Laika y Kanon reaccionaron y siguieron a la muchacha, pero el gemelo se detuvo, los observo a ambos con disgusto y vio a esa mujer rubia que no le daba nada de confianza.

-Hablare contigo después- le dijo al francés

Camus se quedó ahí, parado, sin ninguna otra reacción, su semblante serio e indiferente de siempre adornándole. Kanon se fue tras Laika e Hilda.

…

Tras los gritos la vieron correr hacia el estacionamiento. Los cuatro se pusieron de pie de golpe y juntos siguieron a Kanon y Laika que corrían tras ella.

-Esto es muy malo- Marín dijo

-Creo que se ha enterado de la peor forma- Aioria siguió

Atravesaron el campus hasta llegar al final del estacionamiento, justo en las bancas donde una vez vieron a Ángelo pelear con Saga. Se acercaron como si la chica fuera un animal herido, estaba llorando muy fuerte y se abrazaba a si misma.

-¡Déjenme sola!- pidió entre sollozos

-Espera, Hilda, cálmate un poco- le dijo Marín sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola

-¿Entonces es verdad?- Milo pregunto incrédulo

Kanon asintió con una mueca, no entendía y estaba algo enojado por el asunto- Lo vi también Milo-

El peli azul se volteó furioso y se encamino de nuevo al campus. Shaina quiso seguirlo, pero Aioria la detuvo

-No creo que sea buena idea, es Milo después de todo-

-Pero…-

-Shaina, para Milo, el honor es muy importante, así como lo ven, es fiel a muerte y las traiciones son un pecado para el- Los demás le miraron sorprendidos- Milo ira por Camus y después de preguntar, hará justicia de su mano- Kanon explico

-¿y eso no te aterra?- Laika dijo

-No, después de lo que vi, creo que Milo es quien puede resolverlo mejor- Kanon le dio una mirada a Laika que hizo que la chica se imaginaria un posible escenario donde su chico fuera el verdugo… No le gustó nada

Mientras tanto Marín consolaba a Hilda en un abrazo y acariciando sus cabellos. Kanon dio vueltas como león enjaulado y Aioria se sentó con sus manos en la barbilla, pensativo.

-¿Por qué lo hizo…?- sollozo Hilda

-Te juro que no lo sé Hilda, de verdad, pero cálmate si, ya podrás hablar con él y…- Marín intento decirle, pero la chica se negó

-¡No! Yo no quiero verlo nunca más, no quiero tener nada que ver con ese tipo, lo que hizo fue…- Hilda volvió a llorar y los demás se sintieron pésimo

-Hilda, yo digo que tiene que haber una explicación para esto, es decir, es Camus ¿No? - Shaina dijo en apoyo

Kanon estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, necesitaba ver a Camus a la brevedad posible, tenía una corazonada, de esas que generalmente se cumplían. Apretó la mano de Laika con fuerza y espero noticias de Milo.

…

Mu camino con tranquilidad tras guardar sus cosas y terminar con su clase de historia, estaba considerablemente estresado, pues tenía muchas cosas por hacer, sus maestros le habían puesto demasiado trabajo y eso aunado a las lecciones de su padre, no le dejaban tiempo para nada.

Suspiro y atravesó la puerta con cansancio, inevitablemente observo hacia el frente y allí vio a Camus salir del aula con la que podía adivinar era su misma expresión.

-Hey, ¿un buen día como el mío?- le pregunto al francés

El otro suspiro y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz- No tienes idea, electrónica es mi pesadilla y ahora tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible- gruño cansado

-Pues te ves horrible- le dijo Mu sincero mientras caminaban por el pasillo

-Gracias, se siente peor-

Mu observo su reloj y se fijó que era un poco pasada la hora de almuerzo, efectivamente su hora de salida, pero Camus había tenido que salir hace 20 minutos.

-¿Oye, que no tenías que haber salido hace al menos 20 minutos?- pregunto el de cabellos lila

-Al desgraciado se le ocurrió hacer una bendita practica y como si no fuera suficiente, mando a hacer una especie de maqueta con circuitos- gruño el francés casi furioso

Mu puso cara de disgusto y juntos continuaron caminando hasta la salida

-Oye, necesito ir a la biblioteca por unos libros para que mi desastre no sea tan traumático- le dijo a Mu mientras cambiaba de dirección

-Bueno, te acompaño, total, también yo debería ir por unos, tengo un montón de trabajo- Mu le dijo

Justo en ese momento vieron a Milo acercarse, Mu sonrió, pero Camus frunció el entrecejo, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo griego y sabia a metros que estaba enojado.

Y supuso bien, en cuanto se acercó, Camus no pudo reaccionar y Mu tampoco. Milo encajo un golpe en su estómago que hizo al francés doblarse con bastante dolor. Un golpe normal, no tenía comparación a uno con la fuerza de licántropo.

Mu abrió los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa, eso había sido un ataque y Milo pretendía continuar. Camus boqueo por aire y gimió adolorido.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Camus? Sabes eso es caer demasiado bajo-Milo gruño furioso

-¿De…que…rayos…hablas?- Camus pregunto con voz entrecortada mientras se sostenía del hombro de Milo

-Le rompiste el corazón Camus, nunca, pero nunca imagine esto de ti- Milo siguió

-Milo, sea lo que sea pueden resolverlo hablando, no hay necesidad de…-

-No te metas Mu… y tu… vas a ir a pedirle disculpas a Hilda por esta cochinada que acabas de hacer-

-¿Hilda?- pregunto sorprendido- Milo habla claro de una buena vez, ¿ a que demonios te refieres?-

-Sabes ayer, cuando la vimos, a esa rubia, pensé que lo decías en serio para burlarte de mí, pero jamás imagine que realmente te gustaba- gruño el peli azul

-¿La rubia?-

-¡Si Camus! La rubia con la que todo el mundo te vio besuqueándote y casi…-

Sorprendido no describía a Camus, estaba literalmente atónito ¿la rubia? ¿besuqueándose? ¿Hilda?...

-Por todos los Dioses Milo yo no he tenido contacto con esa maldita mujer, le tengo desconfianza desde que la vi, pregúntale a Kanon-

-Kanon, claro, que bueno que lo nombras porque él también te vio, de hecho, todo el mundo te ha visto, menos yo, porque si así hubiera sido, te habría arrastrado hasta Ariccia del cuello-

-Pero…de verdad Milo, no tengo idea de que es esta mentira sobre mi yo estuve en clases toda la hora y hasta más…- le decía Camus incrédulo

Milo lo tomo del cuello de la camisa- No me mientas Camus, tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y te juro que cuando me lo dijeron no lo quise creer, pero ver a Hilda destrozada…-

-¿Dónde está Hilda? Necesito verla, vamos Milo dime-

-Milo espera, la verdad es que, Camus no miente, salimos de clases al mismo tiempo y estuvimos hablando sobre electrónica y otros de nuestros desastres, no me parece que haya sido Camus- Mu lo defendió y el francés estaba agradecido

Milo gruño fuerte y lo soltó- Hilda, Kanon, Laika, Marín y Aioria te han visto Camus, de verdad, te aconsejo que mejor lo aceptes de una vez y tú, Mu, no sé porque lo ayudas-

-No lo estoy encubriendo si es lo que piensas, digo la pura verdad-

-Voy a buscarla- Camus ignoro todo lo demás y corrió como el demonio hasta donde su olfato lo llevaba

 ** _Residencia de Mu_**

Esa mañana Syd estaba algo mejor, pero Shion había tenido que sedarlo cada cuanto porque no podía descansar correctamente, cada vez que lo intentaba, el chico despertaba bruscamente con la imagen de su gemelo intentando asesinarlo.

Afuera de la habitación Bud suspiro por enésima vez, había estado ahí desde que llegaran con su gemelo herido, pero hasta ahora no se había podido acercar ni siquiera a 5 metros, solamente cuando estaba sedado.

-Tranquilízate ya, tendrá que mejorar en algún momento, lo haremos entrar en razón- Aspros le dijo

-Tú lo sientes también ¿verdad? Mi hermano me tiene pánico, el tan solo ver sus ojos me lo dice… esta aterrado- el gemelo entrelazo los dedos en su cabello en desesperación

Aspros suspiro, había algo extraño en toda esa situación- Vamos a averiguar quién está detrás de esto- dijo mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro y Bud asentía despacio

El celular de Aspros comenzó a repicar y el hombre se disculpó con Bud para retirarse a tomar su llamada. Shion apareció nuevamente en la sala y al ver por la ventana le pareció algo extraño el semblante que tenía el de cabellos azules

Bud lo saco de sus pensamientos de repente y el peliverde dio un respingo- ¿Alguna mejoría? -

Shion suspiro y observo bien al gemelo, se veía exhausto- Su cuerpo esta sanando, pero hay que darle tiempo y en cuanto a su mente pues…-

-Supongo que aún mas tiempo todavía- murmuro Bud

El padre de Mu asintió con algo de pena, la verdad era que Syd estaba un poco perdido, cada vez que despertaba sufría por el recuerdo y él no podía hacer nada más que sedarlo, pues no se calmaba con nada y era peligroso para su cuerpo

Aspros entro nuevamente a la casa con un rostro que denotaba preocupación, Shion y Bud lo notaron, pero dejaron que fuera el quien hablara.

-Me llamo Kanon, creo que tenemos un problema…-

…

 ** _Roma- Cementerio General_**

Saori definitivamente no se sentía tan bien como esperaba. La decisión de ir a visitar a su abuelo y hermana había sonado bien al principio, su chico estaría ahí con ella todo el tiempo y se sentiría lo suficientemente segura. Pero ahora la idea parecía no encajar bien.

Y era porque mientras más se acercaba, más sentía que las piernas le fallaban, como si fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento. No quería, no podía dejarse caer, se suponía que lo estaba superando, que ya no se sentía sola, que tenía a Saga y a los chicos.

Pero ahí, frente a sus tumbas todo parecía carecer de sentido.

Camino lo poco que le faltaba hasta llegar al sitio, pero lo hizo tan lento, como si jamás quisiera llegar. Y en parte eso era lo que necesitaba, no llegar hasta ahí, no visitarlos, porque los quería vivos, no en un par de tumbas.

Saga lo había notado con mucha anterioridad, desde que habían subido al auto todo había sido un par de miradas y un silencio terrible, uno al que no estaba acostumbrado, no desde que Saori estaba en su vida.

Ella era generalmente risueña, divertida y necia por naturaleza, siempre tenía un comentario por más sin sentido que fuera o por muy mala que la situación se tornara, pero esta vez, nada, silencio…

Así que cuando entraron al cementerio y comenzaron a caminar Saga no la perdía de vista, la mantuvo en su rango todo el tiempo así que cuando la vio aminorar el paso, la abrazo por detrás, pasando las manos por sus caderas y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica

-Aún podemos detenernos- le dijo en un murmuro a pesar de que estaban a pasos del sitio

Ella coloco sus manos arriba de las de él que rodeaban su cintura, respiro hondo para que su voz no se quebrara y solo así hablo…

-No, ya estamos aquí, no te preocupes, solo…- hizo una pausa para aferrarse a sus manos- no me dejes sola

-Jamás- respondió rápido y sin pensarlo

Él se separó de ella para continuar caminando, pero le tomo la mano con fuerza para que no se olvidara de su presencia. Al llegar, el viento parecía reconocerla pues comenzó a soplar con una fuerza tremenda.

Saori observo con dolor los nombres ahí escritos, su abuelo y su hermana, ambos su única familia. Desde que murieran no había ido a visitarlos y se sentía culpable por eso, pero también sabía que no habría podido ir sola y que no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo hasta ahora.

Se agacho para depositar un pequeño ramito de flores a cada uno y dirigió varios de sus pensamientos a ellos con una mueca triste.

A partir de ahí estuvo en silencio, intentando no sollozar tan fuerte, seguía en los brazos de su chico que no se separó nunca de ella. Pero el gemelo sabía que tenía que hacerse, así que después del primer cuarto de hora decidió proponérselo.

-Saori…- le llamo de repente y ella lo observo con atención. Saga tomo su manos entre las suyas y juntaron sus frentes- Escúchame, necesitas hablar con ellos, despedirte, porque no tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo, anda yo me voy a quedar a un par de metros, pero necesitas hacer esto ahora o no vas a superarlo nunca-

La chica observo sus ojos verdes, aquellos de los que se había enamorado la primera vez que los vio. Lo único que destilaban era cariño, afecto y comprensión, él no lo decía a mal, sino que era necesario

Después de asentir repetidas veces en silencio, Saga le dio una sonrisa comprensiva y un beso corto antes de retirarse, camino apenas unos metros y se recostó en el pasto verde.

-Dioses- murmuro. No estaba sola, pero hablar con ellos, despedirse, no sabía si estaba preparada para eso

Así que se arrodillo junto a ellos y suspiro. Su mente la llevo a varios recuerdos del pasado, alegres los tres y sobre todo unidos como familia. Artemisa su hermana mayor que siempre la cuido y protegió de todo, su abuelo, el Señor Kido, que la cobijo desde que ambas quedaran huérfanas. No era justo…

Con esos recuerdos, inevitablemente vino aquel que era sin duda el peor. Los tres en medio del bosque, esperando conseguir ayuda en las cercanías, y ellos aparecieron. Aquella manada de lobos que corría en su dirección sin pensar detenerse y luego, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo, las flechas comenzaron a caer como una lluvia de pequeños asteroides…

No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas y llorar en silencio, su abuelo las había protegido, pero ella se soltó de él, y así fue como increíblemente sobrevivió. Ahora, que entendía sobre el tema entre lobos y cazadores, sabía que tal vez esas flechas estaban envenenadas o eran especiales.

Irónicamente, su vida se convirtió en un chiste, ella resulto ser parte de los cazadores, con sangre y linaje de aquellos que una vez asesinaron a su familia. Por otra parte, el amor de su vida era un lobo, de la misma especie por los que les habían atacado. Todo era un desastre.

-Tal vez sería más sencillo si me lo explicaras abuelito- sollozó ella

Tras el silencio, y el soplido del viento tan estremecedor se abrazó a si misma.

-No tuve la oportunidad de despedirme, no estaba lista para esto, para vivir sola, sin ustedes- Saori se abrazó aún más fuerte

-Solo… quería que supieran, que… Los quiero, y…- sorbio un poco- jamás los olvidare. No había venido porque no estaba lista, sigo sin estarlo y creo que nunca podre… pero… es hora de que los deje ir…-

Los brazos fuertes de Saga la rodearon nuevamente, su intención no había sido dejarla sola, sino darle un pequeño momento de privacidad. Sabía lo duro que era, lo que dolía y el vacío que dejaba. Ella era muy joven, no tenía porque llevar esa carga tan sola.

-Han pasado…4 meses y aun…- comenzó ella, pero Saga la silencio con un beso corto

-No pasa nada, no va a dejar de dolerte nunca porque son tu familia, está bien extrañarlos Saori, no hay nada de malo en eso. Sabes, eventualmente lo asimilas, pero lo único que puedes hacer es controlar tu dolor y vivir con su ausencia-

Y es que Saga sabía lo que decía, porque durante 185 años había estado viviendo con, no solo la muerte de Allison, sino además con la culpa de aquello, y la verdad era que, lo había superado, pero no dejaba de doler.

Aun peor, la muerte de su hermana, su familiar directo, si el deceso de su novia lo había puesto mal, entonces la desaparición de Helena había sido un infierno para él. Y aprender a vivir con eso no evitaba sus constantes pesadillas, esas que jamás le abandonarían.

Ella asintió mientras se abrazaba fuerte a él, su apoyo se había vuelto indispensable para ella y lo hacia todo un poco más sencillo y llevadero.

-Gracias amor, en verdad no sabes cuánto me ayudas- le dijo sinceramente y Saga junto su frente con la de ella

-Te lo debo, además, pretendo estar toda mi vida contigo y espero que siempre sea así, que podamos contar el uno con el otro, por toda la eternidad-

Saori sonrió ampliamente y beso a Saga como nunca mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban y se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Vamos, tenemos que animarnos un poco- dijo con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares

-¿Que tienes en mente?-sonrió

-Mmm, no sé, es frio, viene de distintos sabores, y a ti te encanta- canturreo el gemelo y ella soltó una risilla

\- Anda vamos, ya me emocionaste- dijo levantándose de un salto

El asintió y se levantó con ella, la chica le dio una última mirada a sus familiares y suspiro. Ahora viviría un poco más tranquila y aprendería a llevarlo con más calma.

 ** _Academia Nazionale_**

Camus había corrido hasta el estacionamiento tan rápido que cuando la vio de lejos y freno de golpe casi se fue de boca al piso. Se veía terriblemente desolada, tan triste y destrozada que no lo podía creer. Paso saliva casi con dolor, Hilda no podía estar así por él.

Así que dispuesto a aclarar su inocencia se acercó directamente hasta ella. Cuando los demás lo vieron venir pusieron cara de disgusto, incluido Kanon.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte si quieres vivir- Marín amenazo de inmediato

-Necesito hablar contigo Hilda- siguió Camus ignorando olímpicamente a la pelirroja

-No quiero verte nunca más…- dijo ella en apenas un murmuro

-Pero yo…- replico el casi en un quejido

-Camus, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas- Aioria le aconsejo

-Olvídalo, yo no hice nada, esto, sea lo que sea no es mi culpa- gruño el francés bastante furioso- Hilda, por favor, tienes que escucharme, Milo me… comento, lo que se dice de mí y yo no puedo entender cómo crees que te haría algo así- lo dijo en un tono lastimero casi suplicante

-¡Yo te vi Camus! Media Academia te vio, todos nosotros- Hilda grito llorando con mucha más fuerza

Camus quiso acercarse más a ella, pero Kanon se interpuso.

-Kanon, por una vez en la vida, no voy a retroceder ante ustedes, yo no voy a dejar esto así- dijo el francés con mucha decisión

El gemelo suspiro- Necesito que vengas conmigo un momento-

Camus frunció el entrecejo- Sera en otro momento, ahora mismo yo quiero…-

-No, tiene que ser ahora…- Kanon presiono y el galo chasqueo la lengua

El menor de los gemelos lo tomo de un brazo casi arrastrándolo lejos del lugar donde los demás no pudieran escuchar.

-Kanon yo…-

-Escúchame primero Camus- el más joven suspiro resignado- Tienes que decirme la verdad para poder ayudarte, la pura y total verdad, confió en que puedes hacerlo, que no me mentirías ¿cierto?-

-¡No! Kanon, ya he dicho mil veces que no tengo idea de lo que ustedes hablan, yo no hice esta asquerosidad, no sería capaz de lastimarla si yo a ella la…-Camus hablo tan rápido que no fue capaz de detenerse- Yo la amo Kanon, de verdad, jamás había sentido esto-

Kanon lo veía con mucho cuidado, era el Camus de siempre, sincero y decisivo. Lo veía en su rostro estaba dolido por la situación, tan decepcionado y muy diferente a aquel que había visto con la rubia.

-¿En dónde estabas?- Kanon pregunto sin inmutarse

-Ya lo he dicho, apenas hace 10 minutos salí de mi clase de electrónica, me encontré con Mu y caminábamos a la biblioteca cuando Milo me detuvo-

-¿Mu puede comprobar lo que dices?- siguió el gemelo

-Pues claro que si, fue el quien me llamo cuando me vio salir del aula, vamos Kanon, tienes que creerme-

-Eso intento Camus, pero entiende, es muy difícil para todos ahí afuera porque realmente te vimos a ti, eras tu…- Kanon informo bastante pensativo

El francés golpeo la pared con tanta desesperación que no sabía que podía sentir, generalmente era dueño y señor de sus emociones, pero esta vez era distinto.

-No entiendo nada- dijo prácticamente en un murmuro- Si todo el mundo me vio… no puede ser posible que todos estén equivocados- seguía analizando solo con sus manos aun incrustadas en la pared

Kanon le observo con cuidado, ahora lo sabía Camus no estaba mintiendo, el chico estaba desesperado y perdido, sin comprender nada de lo que se le acusaba.

Su respiración se tornó agitada y sus manos apretaron los bloques de la pared aún más fuerte consiguiendo rasgarlos, el francés apretaba sus ojos con fuerza intentando desviar la sensación.

La mano del gemelo se posó sobre el hombro del menor- Cálmate, no puedes cambiar aquí-

-Kanon…- Camus le observo directo a los ojos- Ya no puedo darte seguridad de mi inocencia- el gemelo frunció el entrecejo confundido- Ustedes, todos, me vieron, dime ¿Cómo es posible que todos estén equivocados? -

Y entonces Kanon se confundió aún más. Pronto cayo en cuenta de que el francés siempre había sido analítico evaluaba cada posibilidad y de ahí obtenía un resultado aplicando la lógica. Ahora que Camus había entendido que todo lo culpaba, con cada testigo y hecho, se estaba hundiendo a si mismo.

-¿Lo hiciste o no?- pregunto Kanon con fuerza, sabiendo ya la respuesta

-Hay alguna posibilidad de que lo haya hecho y no lo recuerde? Porque es así como me siento, el que todos me hayan visto, me hace pensar que en realidad fui capaz… pero, yo no lo recuerdo-

-Te estas dejando llevar por tus razonamientos, es muy fácil, si tu no lo hiciste, pues no lo hiciste y ya, no importa quién te vio, tu inocencia está en el corazón y tu culpabilidad en la mente, ¿ya vas a decirme cuál de las dos eres?-

Camus lo pensó un poco, se estaba volviendo loco, pero Kanon tenía razón, el sabia donde había pasado la mañana y quien lo hubiera visto no tenía importancia porque él era inocente.

-Yo no bese a ninguna rubia Kanon, no hice esto- dijo con determinación

Kanon asintió seriamente- Te creo- el francés se encontró así mismo sorprendido- Aun así, los demás no, por lo que sugiero te mantengas alejado hasta que se calmen las aguas, de otra manera todo empeorara-

-Es que yo…-

-Vete Camus, yo voy a intentar ayudarte, pero no está fácil, aun así, nos conviene estar atentos-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Esto, no es la primera vez que pasa, ve a casa Camus…-

El francés lo miro extrañado, pero no replico más. Kanon se veía más serio de lo normal y eso siempre implicaba problemas, unos mucho más grandes que los de pareja o como los que creían tener ahora. Así que, sin más, se retiró, y camino directo a la salida sintiéndose un poco mejor, pero aun derrotado.

…

Desde arriba del edificio alguien observaba todo con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, las cosas estaban saliendo bien hasta ahora. Por ahora su idea era derrumbarlos desde adentro, quebrantar esa confianza que tanto se tenían.

-¿Crees que sospecha?- le pregunto alguien a su lado

-Es probable…-

-Y entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Lo mismo que he venido haciendo hasta ahora, quebrarlos desde adentro-

La chica rodo los ojos con fastidio- Si ese chico sospecha, no vas a poder seguir con tu idea-

-Lo sé, es por eso que él es el siguiente en mi lista- comento ampliando su sonrisa- Pero antes necesitamos ayuda de alguien más-

-Ellos no están aquí hoy…- afirmo la muchacha

-Iremos por ellos, y luego me voy a infiltrar- el joven acaricio la mejilla de la muchacha y luego le mordió los labios con fiereza

-Con cuidado, ándate con cuidado… Camus…-

El chico asintió y termino con el beso que había comenzado…

-Preocúpate por hacer tu parte…-

-Tranquilo, todo se está manejando a la perfección, no te preocupes-

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron con su camino, desapareciendo tras el alba…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 ***Esquiva las sillas y los tomates* No me maten, juro que esto salio solito, no fue mi intencion separar a Hilda de Camus, mi lado malvado fue quien escribio eso, juro que desperte para subirlo :3**

 **Ok ya en serio, tenia que hacer eso, pero como me encanta un enredo, esto apenas empieza, algunos ya me han comentado lo que imaginan, mmm tal vez si tal vez no, pero Spoilers...**

 **Muchísimas** **gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que me sigan contando que tal va la historia, si de plano ya les aburrió o todavía están vivos xD les mando un saludote**

 **P.D:Creo que me tarde demasiado en actualizar y es porque literalmente lo olvide, tengo algunos capítulos mas, ya escritos, me tomare esto como rutina nuevamente y volveré a actualizar cada dos días. Lo prometo**

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	6. Instinto

**Hola chicos/as espero que esten muy bien! les traigo un neuvo capitulo esta vez no tarde tanto, ya me adapto de nuevo a la rutina, sobre todo porque tengo varios escritos y buee...Como el otro cap fue cortito, ahora les traigo este largo xD**

 **Vamos a salir un poco del Trauma y a entrar en otro, Los chicos han comenzado a preguntarse que sucede y aunado a eso, veremos a Ikki y Xander en una escena no tan agradable.**

 **Espero que les guste, Mil gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios, y a los lectores fantasmas que se que estan ahi, no sean flojos jaja no muerdo. Les agradezco a todos por igual!**

 **Ah por cierto, he recibido comentarios super positivos acerca de Kanon y Laika, uff jamas pensé que esta pareja fuera a causar tanto revuelo y emoción, a mi se me hace facil escribir de ellos, debe ser porque son asi de liberales. Muchas gracias por el apoyo a mi Laika(oc) y a la parejita :3 Me encanta que les guste**

 **PD: Algún día me pasare de la raya con todas las parejas buajajajaj**

* * *

Capítulo 6

 ** _Residencia de Saga_**

El ambiente había estado pesado desde que los chicos se separaran de Hilda, Marín se había quedado junto a ella para ayudarla e incluso Shaina, ambas decidieron que lo mejor era no dejarla sola.

Así que Laika era la única que seguía con los chicos con la excusa de que era pésima consolando gente, por lo tanto, no tenía nada que hacer allá.

A Kanon le tocaba cocinar esa noche por lo que se mantuvo en el sitio sin decir nada, la chica lo miraba desde la mesa con curiosidad. Milo veía televisión en la sala sin mucho humor y Camus que había llegado mucho antes que todos se mantenía en su habitación.

La puerta principal se abrió y aquello obligo a Milo a voltear atento. Saga apareció junto a Saori ambos con un semblante tranquilo y sonriente. Milo no se movió ni medio centímetro, no estaba de buenas.

La pareja entro y Saga se detuvo para observar a Milo detenidamente, aquello era raro, el muchacho no estaba saltando por toda la casa, o haciendo comentarios tontos, peor aún, no se había burlado ni le había molestado cuando entro. Algo andaba mal.

-¿Estas enfermo Milo?- Saga pregunto casi incrédulo

El aludido apenas lo miro y suspiro. Saga ya estaba lo suficientemente alarmado con el comportamiento del menor. Milo por su parte gruño un poco antes de hablar.

-No ha sido un buen día, pregúntale a Camus-

-¿A Camus?- y el gemelo seguía sorprendiéndose

Milo volvió a observar el televisor en señal de que no le diría nada mas

Saori apretó la mano de Saga para llamar su atención

-Milo esta raro ¿no crees? –

-¿Raro? Creo que podía apostar por el fin del mundo ahora mismo- dijo en tono incrédulo y burlón a la vez. Saori rio

-Vamos por algo de beber a la cocina y luego preguntaras- la chica indico y el asintió

…

-¿Estás seguro?- la castaña pregunto sin creerle mucho

-Lo estoy… es un presentimiento-

-¿y que hay de lo que vimos?-

-No tengo idea Lai, pero te voy a decir algo- dijo observándola directamente a los ojos- Camus es inocente, no tiene idea de lo que hablamos-

-Pues, es muy difícil de creer Kanon- señalo

El chico tomo algo de aceite para vaciarlo en el sartén donde cocinaba, continuando con normalidad

-Lo se linda, pero…Créeme cuando te digo que algo raro sucede-

Laika se encogió de hombros y se levantó de su silla para darle una mirada a la comida de Kanon

-Espero que no lo estés defendiendo solo porque es Camus- soltó la chica

Kanon probo la salsa que preparaba con sus dedos y se relamió los labios antes de continuar

-No, Lai, si realmente creyera que lo hizo le habría dado un sermón y una buena paliza, eso no se le hace a una mujer- explico el gemelo

-¿Serias capaz?-

-No- respondió sin pensar- Nunca- hizo una pausa para relamerse los dedos y luego mirarla de frente- Durante toda mi vida tuve suficientes mujeres, todas las que quieras contar en 185 años, y jamás tuve dos al mismo tiempo, aun si fueran aventuras pasajeras, nunca he ilusionado a una mujer y luego abandonado, es decir, siempre he sido sincero y si alguna vez las lastime, fue por decirles la verdad-

Laika observo su semblante, tan serio y genuino como solo él sabía, Kanon no mentía, ella podía saberlo.

-Más te vale- amenazo ella en tono juguetón y Kanon sonrió

-¿Quieres probar?- comento el refiriéndose a la salsa

Ella asintió y el gemelo tomo una cucharilla para darle a probar.

Laika se saboreó incrédula- ¿Has considerado dedicarte a cocinar? Esto esta exquisito Kanon- y no lo decía porque se tratará de él, sino porque realmente era bueno.

-¿En serio? Veamos si esta tan bueno como dices-

Kanon la tomo de la cintura y unieron sus labios en un largo beso que permitió al gemelo sentir más de lo que debía, su pecho volvió a tener esa extraña sensación que últimamente le abordaba. Al separarse ambos sonrieron

-Pues si, tienes razón está muy bueno- comento mientras se relamía los labios

Ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro, juguetón- Tonto, me tomaste desprevenida-

-Aún mejor- sonrió el gemelo

-Buenas noches chicos- Saludo Saori entrando a la cocina de la mano del otro gemelo

-¡Saori! Vaya, pensé que no te vería hasta mañana, ¿A dónde fuiste? - Laika dijo

-Bueno yo...-

-¿Por que no nos sentamos a comer y nos cuentan?- comento Kanon rápidamente

Saga le dio una mirada frunciendo el entrecejo como queriendo averiguar lo que pretendía su hermano, al no encontrar nada se rindió y camino hasta la nevera por la bebida que habían venido.

-¿Voy a tomar una cerveza y tú?- pregunto Saga a Saori en tono suave

-Solo agua amor…- el chico asintió y le trajo lo pedido

-Yo también quiero una cerveza si eres tan amable hermanito- decía Kanon mientras servía la comida

Saga rodo los ojos y saco otra más - ¿Cuñada? - la llamo sarcástico

-Una Para mí también cuñadito- Saga frunció el entrecejo extrañado por la mención, sin duda era perfecta para Kanon, par de descarados.

Los cuatro se sentaron en silencio hasta que Milo apareció también para cenar.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hicieron nuestros tortolos hoy? - Milo pregunto

Saori sonrió de lado algo apenada y Saga seguía con su semblante de seriedad y algo de indiferencia

-Bueno, fuimos a…- el gemelo le apretó la mano para darle algo de apoyo y ella continuo- A visitar a mi abuelo y a mi hermana…-

Hubo un repentino silencio de apenas unos segundos, interrumpido finalmente por Kanon.

-¿Conociendo al consuegro eh, Saga?- Kanon comento divertido. Laika, Milo e incluso Saori soltaron una pequeña risilla

Saga frunció el entrecejo -Kanon…- le llamo en modo de advertencia

-Tranquilo hermanito, solo intentaba animar a la cuñada un poco, son momentos difíciles-

Lo que Kanon intentaba era, hacer hablar a su hermano, que hicieran las paces ya que estaban ahí. El gemelo menor sabía que no era buena idea mantenerse peleado con su par porque estaban pasando por un momento de peligro, necesitaban estar todos unidos.

Saga, sin embargo, parecía no querer dar su brazo a torcer, aún estaba molesto por la discusión que tuvo con Kanon, así que no andaba para las bromitas de su gemelo.

Saori sonrió- Gracias Kanon- el aludido levanto su cerveza con una señal y la bebió

-Apuesto que es un consuegro difícil- comento Milo

Saga volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, no le gustaban para nada las insinuaciones. Pero para su sorpresa Saori se lo estaba tomando muy bien

-Oh no tienes idea Milo, mi… abuelo el solía interrogar a todos mis amigos varones en busca de una víctima- comento con una sonrisa

-¿En serio?- Laika pregunto

Ella asintió- Dijo una vez que el hombre que me pretendiera tendría que valerse en un duelo con él, demostrar que era perfecto para mí, un hombre digno-

Milo rio largo y tendido- Pues ya está visto, anda Saga toma tu espada y ve a demostrar que eres un caballero digno de proteger a tu princesa-

Saga solo comía en silencio ignorando las bromas de los demás, pero sin duda una palabra lo dejo pensando…Digno…

-Bah, creo que el consuegro se hubiera decepcionado bastante cuando se enterara de que tu novio es de naturaleza peluda y gruñona, creo que es mejor las cosas como están- Kanon comento sonriente

Saori asintió imaginando inevitablemente la posibilidad.

-Kanon…-advirtió Saga por segunda vez

-Relájate Saga, no estoy diciendo nada malo, es la verdad y todos la sabemos, cálmate- Saga le gruño alto y Kanon le sostuvo la mirada

-¿Por qué mejor no nos dicen que tal su día sin nosotros?- Saori interrumpió cambiando de tema

-Oh sin los tortolitos, excelente- Sonrio Laika

-Nuestro día fue un desastre, Milo gruño-

Por primera vez desde que llegaran, Saga se mostró un tanto interesado- ¿De que hablas? -

-Pues, para resumir, Camus engaño a Hilda con la rubia cursa idiomas con nosotros-

Saga y Saori se miraron incrédulos – Me estás hablando de Camus, Milo, dime algo que si te pueda creer- el gemelo gruño

-Milo dice la verdad- informo Laika dando vueltas a su comida con el tenedor

-¿Cómo…?- Saori comenzó

-Camus se estaba besuqueando y paseando las manos por todo el cuerpo de la rubia, primero lo vieron Aioria y Marín, luego Kanon, Laika e Hilda, no hay dudas- Milo dijo con el entrecejo fruncido

Saga paso su vista por Milo y Laika que parecían algo molestos, pero al intentar buscar a su gemelo lo encontró con la vista fija en el plato.

-Justo ahora decides callar Kanon, que sorpresa- Kanon alzo la mirada molesto- ¿Algo que quieras compartir? -

-Te comentare luego…-

-Hazlo ahora…- presiono Saga

-No vas a creerme…- dijo Kanon

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?- gruño Saga ya exasperado

-No…-

-Kanon- advirtió nuevamente el gemelo

-¡Que no! ¿Por qué estas tan interesado en la palabra de alguien que no es de tu confianza? - Kanon le observo directo a los ojos, quería mejorar las cosas con Saga, pero sin duda no era buena idea hablar sobre algo que solamente él y Aspros creían.

Cuando le dijera a Saga lo que pensaba, su hermano nuevamente dudaría de él, pero sobre todo por el hecho de que su padre también estaba involucrado

Aquella pregunta había dolido más de lo que pensó, recordó su discusión con él, Kanon se había ofendido por eso, por la palabra confianza.

Saga chasqueo la lengua, fastidiado- Entonces cierra la boca de una buena vez-

-¡Saga!- le reprendió Saori de inmediato

-Oigan, no se peleen más, esto es culpa de Camus y ya- Milo intervino

Laika observo todo con detalle, entendía porque Kanon le había dicho a ella lo que pensaba y luego advertido que no debía comentar con nadie más lo que dijo.

Kanon prefirió mantenerse callado como su hermano sugirió sutilmente, simplemente era mejor, por ahora, pero realmente quería hablar con él, había algo allá afuera, lo que fuera los estaba acechando y la manada tenía que estar más unida que nunca. Por eso el gemelo menor decidió guardar silencio y posponer esa charla para el día siguiente.

 ** _Residencia de Sísifo_**

El padre de Aioria estaba sentado en su pequeño despacho. Solo una pequeña lampara le proporcionaba la luz suficiente como para leer aquel comunicado que lo tenía tan preocupado. Su semblante, con el ceño fruncido denotaba el estrés por el que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Había recibido un comunicado por parte del Alto Mando.

En aquellas palabras escritas estaba el futuro no solo de los cazadores y aquellos lobos, sino de toda Italia, pues cuando el Alto Mando enviaba ese tipo de comunicados, era porque algo realmente malo estaba sucediendo. Y lo peor, se había tomado una decisión.

Una que no consultaron con él, cabe destacar, Sísifo había quedado al margen de cualquier tipo de votación u opinión sobre cualquier decisión de aquella organización a la que había pertenecido por tantos años.

Nuevamente, repaso con la mirada aquellas letras. Suspiro cansado, exhausto, eran demasiados años e incontables problemas y esta no era la excepción.

 _"Por tal motivo, se ha decidido hacer uso de la_ _ **Elite**_ _del Alto mando"_ \- leyó Sísifo la última línea con algo de pesar

Esa noticia no era nada buena, en primer lugar, porque los desplazaba a ellos, los cazadores, como líderes en Italia y en segunda, porque se decía que la Elite del Alto mando era terriblemente peligrosa.

Nadie sabía nada de ellos, se rumoraba que eran un grupo de sicarios de lo peor, infalibles, dispuestos a todo, de sangre fría, diseñados para matar, torturar y quebrar a cualquier mortal. Aun así, era solo algo que el circulo de cazadores divulgaba, pero nadie tenía certeza de aquello. Y Sísifo no era la excepción

Tres toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se imaginó que era su único acompañante en aquella casa que, desde la ausencia de Aioria, se sentía mucho más vacía.

-Padre…- era Aioros, su hijo, lo único que le quedaba

-Hijo, ven, siéntate…- le indico el mayor

-Te ves… preocupado- comento el chico mientras lo observaba ladeando la cabeza

Sísifo suspiro- Lo estoy- hizo un silencio que Aioros no interrumpió, y luego continuo- Aioros, hijo, eres lo único que me queda…-

-No digas eso papa, Aioria te quiere mucho, el …-

-No, Aioria nos ha traicionado, es algo que me cuesta mucho ignorar y más cuando se trata de mi propio hijo- confeso dolido el castaño mayor

Aioros bajo la cabeza, le dolía la traición de su hermano, pero nada podía hacer, seguía siendo su sangre, su pequeño hermanito, no podía odiarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?- inquirió Aioros buscando una razón

-El Alto Mando ha decidido tomar el control de la situación- Sísifo dijo sin rodeos

-¿Te refieres a…?-

-Me refiero a que están molestos porque no hemos podido detener a estos lobos, porque se han adueñado momentáneamente de Italia, y porque pueden vivir tranquilamente entre la gente-

-Eso es absurdo padre, apenas ha pasado un mes, tienen que darnos más tiempo-Aioros levanto el tono de voz algo molesto

-Lo sé, pero ellos no lo ven así, hay un alfa vivo con una manada peligrosa, para ellos es señal evidente de código rojo, esos lobos necesitan ser exterminados-

-Espera un segundo, ¿estás de acuerdo con esto? -

-Por supuesto que no, y sobre todo porque han decidido llamar a la Elite-

-¿La Elite? Pero eso… es un peligro padre-

-Claro que se eso, pero ¿como detenerlos? ellos han tomado una decisión- Sísifo dijo en tono de frustración

Aioros chasqueo la lengua- Sin tu consentimiento, me imagino- se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué haremos, papá? -

Sísifo lo pensó un poco antes de dar una respuesta, sin duda había pocas opciones, e ir en contra del Alto mando no era una.

-Mañana hablaremos con el Cid y con Shura, lamentablemente Aioros, nosotros tenemos que seguir ordenes, de otra manera, nos incluirán en su lista negra-

-Pero…-

-No, Aioros, nada de peros, si queremos mantenernos a salvo y eso incluye a Aioria, tenemos que seguirles-

El muchacho ya no se quejó más, simplemente ya no eran solo los lobos, sino que un paso en falso los pondría a todos en peligro.

-Llamaré a Shura, le diré que tenemos que reunirnos mañana- dijo Aioros mientras se levantaba

-Aioros, una última cosa- el joven se detuvo para observar a su padre- Trae también a Julián Solo-

Aioros frunció el entrecejo, pero no pregunto nada más, simplemente asintió y salió del despacho de su padre, dejándolo solo y pensando en todos los escenarios que podrían vivir a partir de ahora.

 ** _Academia Nazionale_**

 _La mañana siguiente_

Porque estaba ahí, no tenía idea, se supone que el único motivo para pertenecer a la _Squadra_ era vigilar a Ángelo y a los demás, pero ahora que ellos estaban "controlados" no tenía nada que hacer en ese equipo.

Aun así, había tomado su bolso cuando recién fueron las 10 am, esa semana las practicas serian en la mañana, la temporada de juegos deportivos entre diversas universidades había comenzado y el coach traía todo el estrés del momento.

Así que sus pies lo llevaron directo hasta el campo donde los demás jóvenes del equipo se juntaban, había ciertas caras conocidas y otras más nuevas, unas que él no podía reconocer en realidad. Pero sobre todos ellos, había una, una sola en especial, la que le hacía sentir malestar, y ese era el rostro del Italiano, aquel que ahora sabia era su medio hermano.

El grupo no estaba completo, solo Saori le acompañaba y eso porque la chica tenía esa hora libre, pero pronto tendría que volver a clases y él se quedaría solo. A Saga le daba algo de miedo quedarse solo.

No era un dependiente de sus amistades o muy obsesivo con su novia, sino que, para su naturaleza, era mejor que alguien conocido estuviera cerca. Y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, de preferencia ese alguien seria Kanon. Pero él no estaba ahí, así que simplemente se dispuso a continuar.

Saori le dio un último corto beso antes de dirigirse a las gradas. No era la única allí, pues también estaban varias chicas y otros muchachos, ella no pudo identificar a ninguno.

Saga se quitó la chaqueta y luego la camisa de algodón negro que lo vestía, ya traía puestos los pantalones del uniforme así que solo se colocó la protección que le faltaba, aunque siguiera considerándola inútil.

El Coach dio instrucciones y el equipo completo se dividió en dos para realizar un pequeño partido de entrenamiento. Para su suerte, Ángelo estaba en el equipo contrario, así que no tendría problema en disimular su odio hacia él.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente Ángelo sonrió con sorna.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien volvió, mi estimado y querido hermano, no creas que porque seamos familia tendré compasión contigo- el italiano soltó con aires macabros

Saga se acercó un poco más al rostro de su medio hermano.

-Nada entre nosotros ha cambiado Ángelo, aun te odio, me enfermas y si por mi fuera te cortaría la respiración, así que te aconsejo, mantente alejado si quieres vivir, tu, no significas nada para mí, no eres mi hermano- gruño Saga con bastante recelo

El silbato sonó y el gemelo fue rápido al ejecutar la jugada dejando a Ángelo algo pasmado y pensativo, finalmente también sonrió de lado y siguió su camino.

Cuando las jugadas comenzaron los primeros golpes fueron entre los dos capitanes, el italiano y el gemelo. Sus típicas riñas salieron a flote, cada uno derribándose con fuerza y compitiendo por ganar la jugada.

Sin embargo, después de unos minutos, comenzaron a notar a un joven alto y fornido que derribaba jugadores a su paso, Saga se sintió algo extraño por la presencia del otro muchacho.

Un nuevo movimiento comenzó, esta vez sin el al frente, sino como recibidor del balón. Saga era veloz y su naturaleza de lobo lo hacía aún más ágil y escurridizo. Tal vez por eso seguía en el equipo, la adrenalina que expedía su cuerpo, esa sensación de competencia, esa descarga que le daba aquel deporte era excelente para acallar sus sentidos.

Así que hábilmente se desplazó por el campo esquivando jugadores como un lobo en plena persecución. Miro de reojo a aquel chico nuevo, estaba a varios metros de él y si intentaba emboscarlo ya sabía cómo desviarse.

Siguió corriendo y esquivando, Ángelo tras él, pero al pasar al italiano con una facilidad sorprendente, se topó con el cuerpo de aquel chico que lo derribo en seco. El gemelo pensó que se había chocado con un muro de titanio, varios de sus huesos crujieron y cayo pesadamente al suelo con el chico sobre él.

-¿Entonces tu eres el mariscal de campo eh? Mm No eres tan bueno- le comento el joven

Rápidamente el partido se detuvo, el grupo se reunió alrededor de los jóvenes incluyendo a Ángelo que se veía extrañamente intrigado por el joven y por el estado del gemelo.

Saga no se movió, no movió ni un solo musculo, sabía que tenía varias cosas rotas, un brazo, un par de costillas y probablemente el tobillo. Se estaba dando un tiempo para sanar, de otra manera no podría jugar el partido inaugural, tendría que guardar las apariencias

-Vaya, esa es la actitud, así espero verte en el partido inaugural muchacho, agresivo- dijo el coach con una mueca y el joven sonrió

-Así será entrenador- dijo sonando sus puños

-Saga, muchacho ¿te puedes levantar?-

El gemelo gruño, ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban estas cosas a él? Con esa caída le iba a ser muy difícil decir que no le había ocurrido nada, ese derribo le habría destrozado las piernas a cualquier muchacho normal. Y hablando de normales, ese tipo no lo parecía

-¿Puedes oírme?- repitió el coach- Vamos chico, no puedo perderte para el partido, dime que no tienes nada roto-

-Denle un respiro, sus huesos crujieron, estaba cerca, pude oírlo- Aquel muchacho fortachón que lo había ayudado la vez anterior en una situación igual comento

-Vamos Aldebarán, es el mariscal, no puede ser una nena- el chico nuevo comento

-Es que te pasas de la raya Yuri, el coach menciono que no debes hacer estas jugadas- Aldebarán reprendió

-El coach parece estar de acuerdo ¿no es así?-

-Bueno no, bueno si, pero no contra mi equipo Yuri, los voy a necesitar a todos para ganar, recuerden, estamos en el mismo bando- el entrenador decía

El gemelo se sentó con calma hizo su casco a un lado, ya lo había pensado, su coartada.

-Estoy bien…- fue lo que dijo y el entrenador puso atención- El hombro, es solo eso, lo tengo dislocado, nada grave-

-¡Nada grave! Por todos los dioses niño, esto puede costarte el partido- se quejó el hombre

-Relájate, voy a jugar- dijo, pero su mirada estaba enfocada en ese tipo, al que llamaban Yuri.

El chico también se había quitado el casco y su cabello rubio de corte militar le daba un aspecto de soldado ruso, bastante rudo, voraz y letal.

Ángelo también lo había notado, ese Yuri no era normal, el muchacho tenía algo raro. Saga era un Alfa y a el mismo le había costado derribarlo, darle caza, así que un humano normal, a su criterio, no podría hacerle esa clase de daño al gemelo.

Saga se levantó, su tobillo estaba sanando, sus costillas seguían rotas y su brazo dislocado, la muñeca también. El muchacho le había puesto una paliza con un solo derribo, no entendía como era aquello posible, pero lo averiguaría, ahora tenía una nueva misión dentro del equipo.

-Anda muchacho, ve a la enfermería a que te arreglen eso, encárgate de estar bien para el partido-

Saga asintió y se dirigió a la banca donde ya Saori se había colado y lo esperaba con una terrible cara de preocupación

-Dime que estas bien- dijo tomándolo de ambas mejillas

-Lo estaré, tranquila, vamos a otro lugar, necesito arreglar esto- dijo señalando su brazo y Saori reprimió un escalofrió

Juntos caminaron hasta aquel lugar un poco más arriba del campo, ese terreno vacío que aún tenía ninguna utilidad era perfecto para la discreción que necesitaban.

Saga reprimió una mueca cuando tuvo que quitarse la camisa para poder deshacerse de todo el equipo protector. Ciertamente no podía mover el brazo, aún estaba dislocado y no tenía pinta de sanar pronto, hasta que su tobillo estuviera perfecto.

-¿Estás seguro de que estas bien…?-

Saga la ignoro parcialmente y cuando por fin tuvo el torso descubierto le contesto- Lo estoy, no te preocupes, mejor ayúdame, coloca ambas manos detrás de mi hombro y mantente muy firme-le indico

-¿quieres que haga presión ahí? Sabes se algunas cosas de medicina y eso no es bueno-

-Preciosa, solo voy a enderezarlo, anda ayúdame-

Ante la petición la chica hizo lo dicho, sus manos sirvieron como una superficie plana y Saga entonces lo hizo, acomodo el hueso del brazo nuevamente en su lugar, gimiendo en el proceso.

-No pasa nada- dijo ante la cara de terror de la chica- mejor ven, aprovechemos el tiempo juntos, no te veré hasta el final de la tarde-

Saori suspiro, era de esos días en los que sus clases diferían completamente y solo se veían en la mañana o al final de la tarde cuando regresaban a casa. Así que ella acepto el brazo sano que le extendía el gemelo para que se recostara junto a él cerca de unos árboles viejos

-¿Qué fue eso…?- comenzó Saori

-Lo notaste…- Saga le respondió. Se recostó en el hombro de la chica y siseo cuando sus costillas se quejaron

Ella se acomodó para hacerlo sentir mejor y de esa manera no lastimarlo más. Sanaría, pero le faltaban unos minutos para eso.

-Es muy obvio Saga, nadie que sea humano puede ser capaz de derribarte de esa forma tan violenta y causar tanto daño-

-Lo sé, solo pensé que simplemente podía ser bueno, contando con que soy muy malo en ese deporte, pero luego recordé que, en la jugada vi que estaba muy lejos de mí, no pudo haber llegado ahí tan rápido, por eso no me di cuenta cuando estuvo en frente-

Saga cerro los ojos para descansar un poco, hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica que lo acariciaba. El gemelo se quejó con un gemido alto que alerto a Saori

-¿Estas bien amor?-

-Estoy harto de que me apaleen de esta forma, son unas bestias-

La pelilila sonrió- ¡Que delicado! - rio ella, traviesa y el gruño en queja -No tengo idea de porque volviste al equipo si ya tenas a Ángelo controlado-

-Soy muy malo jugando, pero me hace sentir bien, me ayuda a descargar. Hay cosas que como lobo debo hacer, pero como humano no me está permitido, y mi cuerpo me exige-

-¿Cómo que?- pregunto Curiosa

-Como cazar, está entre las necesidades básicas de mi especie eso no puedo hacerlo, no en la ciudad, antes Kanon y yo decidimos vivir en pequeños pueblos donde los animales abundaban en los bosques, era sencillo, pero aquí en Italia no puedo hacerlo-

Saori alzo las cejas sorprendida, claro que era obvio, pero no se los imaginaba en ese plan. Saga dejo libre un gruñido pequeño mientras se acomodaba mejor en el cuello de su chica. Le encantaba su olor, lo embriagaba, lo mantenía cuerdo, y muy tranquilo, no había posibilidad de que su naturaleza ganara cuando estaba así con ella

-¿Solo es eso?- la chica continuo con curiosidad

-No, cazar es una de las cosas, hay otras como, las peleas, el dominio sobre otros lobos, el sexo, son cosas básicas que todo animal necesita- comento como si del clima se tratase

Al escuchar aquello ultimo Saori se puso de todos colores, más le valía no haber preguntado, ahora estaba sumamente apenada. Para su maravillosa suerte Saga estaba muy ocupado, descansando con ojos cerrados, su rostro recostado en el hombro de ella y hundido en su cuello.

Saga noto la incomodidad porque ella dejo de acariciarle, pero decidió que no quería ponerla más nerviosa de lo que seguramente ya se sentía.

-Tranquila, no voy a matar a nadie- comento cambiando el tema- solo, pretendo quedarme en ese equipo, me ayuda a descargar toda esa adrenalina, a estar en balance-

-Se que no lo harás, pero… me preguntaba si…-

-Si lo hice…- respondió con rapidez- He… cazado, animales, y en una época bastante… sangrienta de mi vida, humanos-

A Saori no le gustó nada lo que estaba escuchando, no lo juzgaba, era muy temprano para caer en discusiones. Así que volvió al tema principal.

-¿Qué crees que sea ese chico?-

-Hay un millón de posibilidades, puede ser como nosotros o cualquier otra cosa, pero estaré atento, aunque no creo que sea un licántropo-

-¿Vas a jugar ese partido? Estas lastimado-

-Estaré perfecto, pero tranquila, el grandulón estará de mi lado-

-No me gusta que juegues…- confeso ella

Saga suspiro en su cuello- Ya te dije porque lo hago, al principio tampoco lo sabía, pero me di cuenta de que me hace bien, a pesar de que tenga un imán para los golpes-

Ella sonrió y suspiro, tranquila, si eso lo ayudaba entonces no se opondría, aunque siempre le pareció un deporte de salvajes, no le gustaba verlo lastimado, aunque pudiera sanar rápido. Pero no había muchas opciones

-¿Y ahora?- Saori le pregunto al escucharlo quejarse de nuevo

-Acabo de recordar, que tengo trabajo esta noche- comento con un suspiro de cansancio

-¿Trabajo dices?-

-Ikki, tengo que hacer algo con el antes de que sea tarde, de mi depende si la próxima luna llena será un infierno o no-

-¿Sera difícil?- Saori pregunto más para ella misma

Saga se irguió para mirarla de frente- La verdad, sé que lo será, Kanon me dijo que no, pero algo dentro de mi grita que será complejo, mucho más de lo que pensamos-

El semblante del gemelo era lo que preocupaba a Saori, se había levantado de su cómoda posición solo para decirle aquello, no podían ser buenas noticias.

-Haz las paces con Kanon, amor- Saga de inmediato frunció el entrecejo- No, escúchame, hay algo que él quiere decirte, pero no se lo estas poniendo fácil-

-El comenzó con esto, porque no va con su padre y le pide consejos si es lo que quiere- gruño de mala gana

-Saga por todos los dioses, él también es tu padre- Saga volvió a gruñir molesto- De acuerdo, no quieres tener nada con él, bien, pero no puedes alejar a Kanon de esa forma solo porque piense distinto-

El gemelo le desvió la mirada, su orgullo estaba ganándole, lo sabía, pero también tenía razón, Kanon decidió confiar primero en el punto de vista de Aspros que, de él mismo, su propio hermano, su gemelo. Oh claro que estaba furioso.

Pero ¿Qué ganaba? Continuar peleando con Kanon era una tontería, además había algo que le ardía en el pecho, un mal presentimiento. También estaba la situación con Ikki, oh como se arrepentía, el chico le agradaba, pero sinceramente hubiera preferido dejarlo ir, porque el infierno que ese niño estaba por vivir le haría rogar por una muerte rápida.

Así que el gemelo se encontró agachando la cabeza con un suspiro de cansancio. Hasta cuando su orgullo iba a cegarlo de esa forma. Si, consideraba que tenía parte de la razón, pero tampoco era la manera de resolver el problema.

-Lo voy a intentar, pero no prometo nada- gruño el gemelo y Saori sonrió, era su manera de decir que lo haría como fuera, pero sin perder su orgullo

-Se que todo estará bien entre ustedes- comento ella uniendo su frente con la de él- Por cierto, deberíamos hacer algo por Camus, no me digas que tú te creíste esa ridiculez-

-Lo sé, algo anda mal. Pero volvemos al punto uno Saori, Kanon no quiere hablar- Dijo Saga sin poder evitar un suspiro sonoro

-Habla con él, demuéstrale que estás dispuesto a escucharlo y sobre todo Saga, no lo hagas sentir como si desconfiaras de él- eso ultimo Saori lo dijo con algo de reprensión en su tono

Si, Saga era su pareja, el amor de su vida y haría lo que sea por él. Pero negar que se había excedido era una tontería, sinceramente a ella no le había gustado el tono en el que Saga prácticamente le dijo que desconfiaba del planeta entero, incluso de su propio gemelo.

-¿Estas… molesta conmigo?- el gemelo le pregunto con cuidado

-No amor, solo creo que te excediste con Kanon, otra vez…-

Saga rodo los ojos fastidiado, no diría nada más, seria redundar en el asunto, tal vez se pasó de la raya, pero ¡hey! ¿Dónde quedaba él? Feh… nada justo

-Ya que…- murmuro y se cruzó de brazos. Saori sonrió y fue ella quien se recostó en su hombro esta vez

…

 ** _Escuela Estadal, Roma_**

Mas al centro de la ciudad, el pequeño Xander asistía con toda normalidad a sus clases. Quien lo viera pensaría que era un chico común, incluso debilucho y tonto. Tras la separación de su hermano, Saga le había inscrito figurando como familiar del pequeño para que pudiera estudiar en un sitio seguro y más al alcance de su vigilancia.

Alexander había estudiado en los mejores institutos privados y no estaba acostumbrado a la escuela pública, que nada tenía que envidiar, pero eran mundos distintos.

Junto a él, los hermanos Ikki y Shun, en la secundaria, adoptados de la misma forma por los gemelos, ahora estudiaban en el mismo sitio, a diferencia de Xander, para ellos era común, nunca habían tenido una vida como aquella, y estaban agradecidos.

El sitio no tenía distinciones, los alumnos de primaria hasta el último año de secundaria convivían bajo el mismo edificio. Los hermanos vigilaban al pequeño cuando tenían tiempo y siempre al pendiente de él. Pero había veces en las que no estaban por ningún lado y Xander tenía que arreglárselas solo.

Justamente como hoy…

El chico abrió su Locker e introdujo algunos de sus libros para cambiarlos por otros como ya era rutina diaria. Dentro de él, encontró una foto donde estaba con Julián, ambos sonrientes y jugándose bromas, recordó cuan cercano era a su hermano mayor. Como lo extrañaba.

Tal vez si le decía a Saga él podría llevarlo, tal vez podría visitar a su hermano, quería verlo. Aunque probablemente él no le recibiera con gusto, así que mejor lo dejaba estar.

-Estas muy pensativo, mocoso- comento de repente y con un tono burlón, aquel niño de enorme tamaño perteneciente al 2do año

-Tu otra vez- murmuro Xander fastidiado

-Uy, estamos gallitos hoy, habrá que ponerte en tu lugar ¿no? Muchachos-

Alrededor de 5 chicos más aparecieron al lado del mayor, todos del mismo año y bastante molestos.

-No estoy de humor- murmuro Xander de nuevo intentando ignorarlos por todos los medios

-Y a nosotros ¿Qué? Vinimos a darte una paliza, mocoso, y vendrás con nosotros. Adelante chicos-

Xander los miro con odio y los 5 chicos lo arrastraron directo al patio donde podían hacer de las suyas con libertad. El joven Solo forcejeo lo que pudo, pero finalmente fue llevado hasta el sitio, y ahí, puesto de rodillas.

-Hay que enseñarle modales a los niños de hoy en día- murmuro el grandulón

Con una señal de cabeza, los demás comenzaron a golpearlo y a patearlo sin contemplaciones. Xander por su parte no se defendió, simplemente recibió los golpes como venían.

El dolor era intenso, pues no estaban parando. Pronto su piel se amorato y algunos hilillos de sangre fueron visibles.

Mientras esto sucedía, Shun e Ikki, a la vez, culminaban su hora y coincidían para el almuerzo, así que se juntaron con uno que otro comentario entre ellos.

Salieron del edificio principal con toda normalidad, pocas veces coincidían pues estaban en grados distintos, pero cuando lo hacían almorzaban juntos.

Y desde lo sucedido en Ariccia, Shun se encontraba mucho más aprehensivo con su hermano mayor. Se saltaba algunas clases solo para vigilarlo y verificar que estuviera bien. Le costaba asimilar la nueva naturaleza de Ikki, pero gracias a eso estaba vivo.

-Entonces, ¿entrenaras con Saga hoy? – pregunto el más Joven

-Supongo que si- respondió el mayor, restándole importancia

-¿Crees que estás listo?- esta vez su tono fue más cauteloso

-¿Para que exactamente, Shun?- evidentemente exasperado por el cuestionamiento

-Solo decía, hermano, no quiero que…-

-¿Que lastime a alguien?- Ikki completo con algo de rudeza- No te molestes, lo tendré bajo control-

-No me refería a eso Ikki, me preocupa que tu…-

Shun quiso continuar, pero Ikki estiro el brazo para que detuviera su andar. El mayor frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué…?- volvió Shun

-¿Hueles eso?- el peli azul seguía enfocado en aquello que había detectado

Shun frunció el entrecejo también- No…- murmuro- ¿pasa algo malo?-

-Es sangre Shun, sangre conocida…- Ikki estaba bastante concentrado, como si lo detectara a kilómetros. Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar a paso acelerado hacia el patio, Shun le siguió.

Al llegar al sitio la escena no era nada agradable a la vista, Xander estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado por los seis muchachos y el no hacía nada para defenderse. A estas alturas, varias raspaduras y cortes sangraban de a poco, pero lo suficiente como para que Ikki lo detectara.

-¡Es Xander! Tenemos que hacer algo- Shun dijo indignado

-Yo me encargo…-

La mirada del peli azul era por demás furiosa, estaba enojado. El simple hecho de ver a Xander, alguien tan poderoso, a merced de esos inútiles, le revolvía el estómago. ¿por que no les daba una paliza? Fácilmente podría hacerlo…

Ikki detuvo su andar frente a ellos, con firmeza y con esa mirada que podría matar.

-¿tú que quieres? No te metas- ladro el líder

-Quiero que lo dejen, Ahora- Ordeno el peli azul

-No me digas…- rio incrédulo el muchacho, de la misma edad de Shun

-Te he dado una orden- inquirió Ikki

Con una sonrisa sardónica el chico ordeno atacar al recién llegado.

Ikki esquivo a todos y cada uno con unos reflejos perfectos y con mucha facilidad. Pero cuanto más los evitaba, más insistían y por supuesto, más enfurecían al nuevo beta.

El palpitar resonó en su cabeza como un llamado. Su sangre hervía, y lo hacía con furia, sus instintos tocaron a su puerta y a Ikki no le quedo de otra que dejarlos pasar.

Pronto, uno a uno, fueron cayendo aquellos chicos, Shun ayudaba a Xander mientras observaba a su hermano derrotar a todos los atacantes, pero había algo raro en él, algo extraño. La mirada de Ikki era de furia, y Shun podía verlo, también los movimientos con los que atacaba eran precisos, letales, mordaces.

Supo que era un real peligro cuando golpeo sin cesar al líder de aquella mini pandilla. Un golpe tras otro, la sangre del muchacho brotando de su rostro, pero Ikki no se detenía.

No paraba porque no podía, porque se había enfocado en acabar con ellos y su lado bestia, decidió que esa era la forma, la violenta, la que implicaba sangre.

Shun corrió hasta el, e incluso Xander, sabiendo que no podría contener a un beta de lobo, intervino.

-¡Detente Ikki, le estás haciendo daño!- Shun le dijo mientras lo arrastraba por los brazos

De Ikki no salió nada sino un gruñido bajo, no lo suficiente para ser descubierto, pero si para advertir a los demás.

Tras aquella golpiza que no se detenía, Xander utilizo un recurso que Milo le había enseñado una vez. Claro que el muchacho lo utilizaba para fastidiarlo y bromear sobre él, pero en esta ocasión esperaba sirviera.

Con una fuerza tremenda quito los brazos de Ikki separándolos del cuello del chico. Cuando el peli azul retrocedió, Xander se paró frente a él y le mostro sus ojos ahora azules acero que brillaban con intensidad.

Aunado a eso- ¡Detente ahora, beta!- Rugió con fuerza dándole un empujón para asegurar su fortaleza de líder momentáneo

Eso desequilibro a quien habitaba la mente de Ikki, pues lo desplazo de inmediato dejando a un peli azul aturdido, confundido y sorprendido.

-Vámonos- murmuro Xander que volvió a su estado habitual. Tras el, 6 chicos quedaban tendidos en el suelo inconscientes de lo sucedido.

Aquel sobre el techo, que observaba, sonrió rápidamente, el chiquillo tenía agallas. No lo conocía, pero su misión era protegerlo, por ahora, y lo haría con gusto.

Kratos volvió a sonreír y se dispuso a seguirlos discretamente…Cuidaría a ese nuevo pequeño protegido que le habían encargado.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, esta medio lento este capitulo, pero quería reforzar bien las relaciones aquí. Hay un problema con Camus y Kanon tiene un punto de vista distinto. Como ven, el gemelo es inteligente y decide callar. También un adelanto de lo que sera el nuevo Ikki lobo, se vienen los problemas para el grupo entero, en el próximo capitulo verán algo de eso aunque tengo dudas, no se si dejar la escena completa xD. Y por supuesto Xander, el peque necesita a su hermano, ahora ve a saber si Saga tiene ganas de verle la cara a Julian.

En fin, espero que no este aburriendo y les guste. Me estoy tomando tiempo en los capítulos es decir, alargando las escenas porque pienso que en esta secuela no podre resumir nada, pretendo que sea mas larga que la anterior así que Prepare kids!

Sueno repetitiva LO SE pero Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs, follows, privados, etc, simplemente GRACIAS!

 **Guest Reviews:**

 ** _IchigoXD:_ **_Hola! una guerra santa paso, volviste! xd mejor ni hablemos del internet porque estoy que le quito la cabeza a alguien por el mio -.- es simplemente odioso así que te comprendo terriblemente, me alegra que se haya solucionado y aun asi tengas tiempo para escribirme Gracias!._

 _Ahora el cap anterior,Sorry por la desagradable sorpresa del break up de la parejita, era justo y necesario. Ciertamente alguien esta tomando apariencias o replicando o yo que se, pero por ahí va._

 _Saga y Saori están mas unidos que nunca y eso es bueno considerando lo que se viene mas adelante, la confianza sera fundamental, ademas, la chica ya había prácticamente tirado al vacio sus sentimientos, se los trago simplemente, así que volver ha sido duro. En cuanto el desconocido pues, nada que hacer, anda buscando objetivos potenciales y la manada nunca se salva..._

 _Mil gracias nuevamente por tu review y espero te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, te mando un saludote! :3_

 **Arrivederci!**

 **Radamanthys'Queen**


	7. El ritual

**Hola chicas y chicos espero que esten muy bien, pues nuevamente he vuelto con otro capittulo mas, uno que implica un leve descanso, pero bueno ya saben como soy con la accion.**

 **También** **quería comentarles, hasta ahora tengo escrito el capitulo 11, y déjenme decirles que lo estoy haciendo a la velocidad de la luz porque tuve mucha inspiración, solo hay un detalle que quería comentarles.**

 **La semana que viene comienzo pasantias universitarias y mi tiempo se va a reducir muchísimo, prácticamente estaré trabajando todo el día. Lo cierto es que quiero dejarles lo mas adelantado que pueda, o escribir para nada mas subir los capítulos, pero si no se da de esa forma voy a tener que darle un stop a la historia.**

 **Espero que realmente pueda tener tiempo para escribir y adelantar, de esa forma no tendremos problemas, pues voy adelantada, solo quería notificarles eso.**

 **En fin, les dejo este capitulo un poco mas corto de lo normal pero sustancioso y con introduccion de nuevos personajes que se acoplan a la historia. Con esto, ya solo faltan 2 mas por mostrarles, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

 _El Ritual_

 **Academia Nazionale**

Tras la pésima noche que las tres habían pasado, las chicas caminaban adormitadas por el Campus . Hilda no había estado mucho mejor, pero la compañía de Marín y Shaina definitivamente ayudo un poco.

Y era que se sentía destrozada, traicionada, engañada, por un hombre, por un chico que prometió nunca faltarle al respeto y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, sufriendo por aquella bajeza de Camus. No era justo, para nada justo, y le dolía, desde lo más profundo de su alma

-Ya Hilda cambia esa cara, tienes que superarlo- Shaina le dijo ya cansada de verla llorar y sufrir

-No es tan fácil Shaina, ella realmente lo quería- intervino Marín

-Lo sé, pero va a tener que levantarse y seguir adelante- Shaina no quería ahondar mucho en el tema porque ella tenía dudas con respecto a la culpabilidad del francés.

-Pero Shaina…-comenzó Marín, pero fue interrumpida por Hilda

-Basta chicas no peleen- su tono irradiaba tristeza absoluta- no vale la pena, lo hecho, hecho esta, mejor sigamos-

Y sin decir más se adelantó de las otras dos abrazando fuertemente sus libros. Marín y Shaina se observaron por un segundo, intentando compartir alguna idea que ayudara a Hilda a recuperarse, pero nada vino a sus mentes. Por el contrario, en ese momento aparecieron Milo y Aioria para arreglarles algo de su día, pero no el problema de Hilda

-¿Cómo va?- pregunto el castaño mientras abrazaba por detrás a su novia besándola en el cuello con delicadeza

-Sigue igual- respondió Marín acariciándole y Aioria suspiro, no tenían idea de cómo arreglar ese desastre y Camus… a él no lo había visto en todo el día

Milo separo sus labios de los de Shaina, testigos de aquel beso apasionado y fiero que se dieron ambos al verse. Los cuatro estaban preocupados por el estado de la muchacha noruega.

-¿Has visto a Camus?- le pregunto Shaina

Milo frunció el entrecejo, todavía disgustado- No, no lo he visto, creo que tal ve pudo irse-

-También lo creo, no sé, lo he visto muy dolido con esta situación, pero…-

-¿Pero?- Shaina le incito a continuar

-Es como si no nos estuviera diciendo algo, como si realmente le doliera todo esto-

-Se llama culpa Aioria- Marín le indico

-No amor, sabes, no cometes estas infidelidades tan descaradamente y luego te arrepientes de esa forma- Aioria explico

Milo y Shaina se observaron discretamente, había algo que ellos no sabían, y pronto una luz de inocencia pareció iluminar la desgracia de Camus.

-Sigo sin creérmelo, pero que ustedes hombres lo defiendan, no me sorprende- continuo la pelirroja

-Marín, amor, dime algo, ¿has vuelto a ver a Camus con la rubia, siquiera hablando?-

La chica lo pensó, y por más que busco en su disco duro, no lo encontró, ¿era posible que Aioria tuviera razón?

-Ustedes serán muy lobos y todo lo que quieras Milo, pero esto, es lógica básica, piénsenlo… -

Milo frunció el entrecejo, la verdad es que la situación era por demás extraña

-Supongamos que no fue Camus- Intervino Shaina- Entonces ¿a quién vieron con la rubia?-

-Pues esa es la parte que nuestros queridos sabuesos tienen que resolver- Comento Aioria más jovial y con una mano en la nuca

-Como si fuera tan sencillo- murmuro Milo fastidiado y tras un suspiro dijo- De acuerdo, intentare hablar con el-

 **…**

 **Residencia de los gemelos**

Al caer la noche la mayoría estaba en casa de los gemelos, algunos estudiando y otros simplemente pasando tiempo juntos con sus parejas, a veces no les alcanzaba para disfrutar el día, cada vez las responsabilidades aumentaban más.

Saga salió de su habitación recién bañado, vestido con un pantalón deportivo y una franelilla cubriendo su torso, la toalla colgaba en su cuello mientras el estiraba con pereza sus músculos.

-Que desperdicio, bañarse y desestresarse solo para volver a los problemas- Gruñó

Esa tarde cuando llego había una pequeña discusión en la sala que parecía involucrar a los más cachorros de la manada, a Xander y al nuevo beta: Ikki. El gemelo no había intervenido, por el contrario, se había quedado junto a Saori, fuera de la casa por unos minutos hasta que finalmente se callaron.

Pretendía abordar la situación en el pequeño momento que tendría con Ikki, entonces pensó que podría arreglar la situación después, con ambos.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo su otro problema vino caminando hacia él, Kanon. El otro gemelo tenía un semblante serio, como si estuviera decidido a decir algo, pero a la vez tenía un aire de indiferencia que lo hacía parecerse mucho a el mismo.

Sin planearlo o coordinarse, ambos hablaron a la vez - Necesito hablar contigo- demandaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Ambos como reflejo del otro, la misma mirada fiera, los mismos ojos verdes, y cada uno cuidando sus propios movimientos que parecían imitar la posición de su hermano gemelo.

-Adelante, haz tu los honores- comento Kanon con sorna y Saga frunció levemente el entrecejo

-Quiero que me digas que es lo que sucede realmente con Camus- Kanon rodo los ojos- No, Kanon no hagas eso, necesito saberlo y tú no puedes hacerme a un lado-

-Bien, te lo voy a decir, pero quiero que sepas que esto, es una sospecha, no he visto nada, no tengo seguridad de nada-

Saga bufo- De cuando acá nuestras sospechas son inciertas Kanon, por alguna razón tenemos una endemoniada puntería para acertar-

Kanon asintió-La situación ya te la explicamos, esto puede parecer una nimiedad, un simple problema de pareja, un juego de niños- Kanon hizo una pausa y vio a su hermano fruncir el entrecejo- Pero, estamos hablando de suplantación de identidad-

Saga alzo las cejas incrédulo y le desvió la mirada resoplando.

Kanon lo detallo, ahí estaba ese gesto de su hermano que tanto lo identificaba, incredulidad total. Sonrió pesadamente.

-¿Por qué alguien querría ser Camus y cometer un acto tan tonto como ese?- fue lo que pregunto el mayor

-No es Camus, sino también Bud- Kanon rodo los ojos al ver la expresión de su gemelo que tenía un gran "¿Quién?" en su rostro- Por los dioses Saga, el gemelo de Syd, los compinches de Ángelo, oh vamos sabes quienes son-

-Ah si, ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – comento, restándole toda la importancia a sus identidades.

Kanon se dedicó a contarle la situación que los gemelos y Aspros habían vivido hace algunas noches sin omitir ningún detalle.

-¿Entiendes lo que significa? Bud no le haría daño-

Saga lo pensó, le dio vueltas al asunto por unos segundos, ciertamente había cierta incongruencia en ambas situaciones.

-Ambos, Bud y Camus, juran inocencia, ninguno recuerda nada de lo ocurrido, es decir, no fueron ellos-

Kanon chasqueo sus pulgares- Exacto, algo, alguien esta tras esto, están intentando separarnos, crear discordia entre nosotros-

-Yo ya tengo discordia con los fenómenos de Aspros así que… ¿Para que?- se preguntó más a si mismo

-Eso no importa, Divide y conquistaras, pero… mi pregunta sería ¿Quiénes están detrás de esto? -

-¿Los cazadores?-

-Te golpearon el cerebro ¿acaso? ¿De cuándo acá los cazadores usan seres sobrenaturales para ir tras sus presas? - Kanon espeto como si fuera la cosa más obvia

-Cierto, pero esa gente está loca, nunca se sabe, y hablando de golpes, tenemos otro problemita-

El gemelo menor ladeo la cabeza, curioso- Presiento que tiene que ver con alguien del equipo, por cierto, te vi uniformado ¿Por qué no sales de ahí de una buena vez? Eres pésimo-

-Tienes razón, y no, no saldré, no ahora que hay una criatura extraña dentro del equipo- Saga continuo con su relato y Kanon comenzó a reírse de la nada

-Acabaras sin neuronas hermanito, dime, ¿ya sabes que es? -

-No, pero lo voy a averiguar, cambiando de tema, ¿pasa algo con Xander?-

Kanon frunció el entrecejo y desvió la mirada- No te va a gustar, pero le mande a vigilar, Aspros se está encargando de eso, pero que yo sepa él ha estado bien-

-Ya…- fue lo único que murmuro el mayor la sola mención de esa gente le revolvía el estómago, pero no diría nada más.

-¿Iras ahora?-

-Iremos, querrás decir, quiero que vengas conmigo, quiero que la manada venga y ya sabes porque…-

Kanon echo la cabeza hacia atrás- Y yo que estoy molido, pensaba dormir- se quejó, pero su gemelo ya iba varios pasos adelante. Lo bueno, había arreglado las cosas con Saga, así que decidió seguirlo por el bien común.

…

Abajo esperaba un nervioso Ikki que no lo demostraba, pero por dentro estaba muerto de terror, ya había ido antes, un par de veces, los gemelos le enseñaron a usar garras y dientes. Pero lo que había sucedido en la mañana no se podía repetir, estaba seguro de que había perdido el norte en esta pelea, y lo peor es que aún no desarrollaba su licantropía al máximo.

Observo al gemelo mayor bajar las escaleras con un pequeño trote, bastante deportivo, como si fueran a acampar. Ikki gruño bajo.

Un extasiado y divertido Milo esperaba junto al grupo; de todos, Hilda y Camus eran los únicos faltantes. El peli azul fastidiaba el cabello de su novia y su actitud de niño pequeño tenia a todos con los nervios crispados.

-Dokho dijo que iría con Shion y Mu, llegaran al bosque- Informo Saori y el gemelo asintió

Saga paso su mirada por todos los presentes, claramente se detuvo en Milo.

-Milo…-

-¿Alo?- respondió y Saga negó con la cabeza

-Compórtate Milo-

-¿Y ahora que hice?- Milo pregunto incrédulo

Saga volvió a negar. La cercanía de la luna ponía a Milo de cabeza, como a todo lobo inexperto y a veces controlarlo era imposible, así que Saga dejaba de intentarlo mientras no se saliera del margen.

El gemelo dio un suspiro cansado, la verdad es que no estaba de muy buen humor, su día había empezado a las malas y no quería terminarlo aún peor. Pero tenía que hacerlo, estaban a unos días de la luna llena, la primera para Ikki, y no se podía arriesgar, sobre todo cuando su novia, y la de los otros lobos estaban casi a tiempo completo en su casa. Demasiados humanos.

Hizo una señal con la mano indicándole al peli azul que le siguiera, se adelantaron de los demás unos minutos para llegar al bosque antes que ellos.

La noche parecía estar lista para recibir un nuevo seguidor, un nuevo esclavo. La luna observaba con curiosidad y dicha a su nuevo beta, y tenía grandes planes para él.

Saga se detuvo justo en una pequeña planicie cubierta alrededor por árboles, era perfecto, si se veía desde arriba aquellos robles formaban un circulo simétrico dentro del mismo bosque, el sitio era grandioso, y el acostumbraba a llevar a su manada ahí.

La pregunta salto de la nada y el joven Ikki no pudo evitar respingarse al escuchar aquella voz gutural.

-¿Estas bien?- había preguntado

El menor miro de soslayo al gemelo que le rodeaba como una fiera. Ikki se caracterizaba por ser fuerte, orgulloso, temible, pero humano, todo como humano. Aun así, en su mirada reflejaba rebeldía; desde que comenzó a vivir con los gemelos se propuso no dejarse intimidar por nadie tal y como era en su vida normal.

El peso en sus hombros generó una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Saga le ponía ambas manos en los hombros bruscamente, cosa que en vez de relajarlo lo aterrorizaba aún más. Porque si, estaba muerto de miedo

-¿Ya vas a contarme o tengo que hablar yo?- inquirió Saga

Ikki levanto la mirada de inmediato, debió imaginarse que de alguna forma el gemelo se enteraría.

-Ah no me pongas esa cara, mocoso, sabes que tengo ojos en todos lados. Te dije cuando llegaste aquí que no podrías ocultarme nada-

La mirada de Ikki seguía siendo severa, desafiante - Lo que pasó… simplemente ayudaba a Xander, tú fuiste el que dijo toda esa palabrería de cuidarse la espalda- gruño el menor

Saga seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor- Entiendo, y ha sido bueno que tus instintos detectaran el peligro por el que pasaba Xander, pero… hay solo un pequeño gran detalle-

-¡Ya lo sé!- gruño Ikki

Saga se detuvo justo frente a él, a paso firme, mirándolo directo a los ojos, su semblante había cambiado por completo, estaba muy serio. Ikki por su parte, estaba definitivamente intimidado, pero no lo demostraría.

-Entonces ¿por que no te detuviste? ¿por que seguiste? - la voz gutural de Saga fue absolutamente tenebrosa

-No pude…- susurro

-No te escuche…-

-¡Que no pude!-

Saga sonrió sardónicamente. Ya escuchaba los pasos de los demás, por el este, Dohko junto a Shion, Mu y Aioria que también traía a Marín.

Desde su casa ya venían su hermano y los demás lobos. Esto se iba a poner feo, él lo tenía presente. Ikki era un hueso duro de roer como humano y como lobo podías sumarle dos veces el carácter. No la tenía fácil, pero problemas grandes requieren de soluciones drásticas.

-Se tomaron su tiempo ¿eh?-

-No sé para que nos quieres aquí, Saga- Milo chillo, e incluso Camus que no estaba nada bien hizo una mueca

-Milo, para que querría yo a toda la manada aquí, piensa un poco- le dijo el gemelo con una sonrisa que otros podían identificar como burla, pero su hermano sabía que no tenía nada de eso.

Milo ladeo la cabeza, pensativo y pronto retrocedió en un brinco- ¿¡Harás lo que creo que harás!?-

-Bueno sobrino, ya que todos estamos aquí puedes empezar ¿no? - interrumpió Dohko de brazos cruzados

Ninguno de los humanos que estaba ahí, sabía exactamente a que se referían, o el porqué Saga quería a todo el mundo presente, así que las chicas se miraban entre si y no podían evitar la curiosidad.

-Kanon… ¿Qué…?- el gemelo le hizo una señal con la mano para que guardara silencio, Kanon estaba muy concentrado, y peligrosamente silencioso, no le gustaba ni un poco. Laika callo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Los reúno aquí, porque nuestro nuevo beta, está ansioso por ganarse un puesto decente en esta manada- Saga dijo en el mismo tono sardónico y burlón, no tan característico de el- Prefiero que los humanos se mantengan alejados- señalo al final

Dohko y Shion se encargaron de ubicar a las chicas, a Mu y Aioria, que estaban más confundidos que nunca, ellos, además de un aterrado Shun.

-Ikki, durante un mes entero has vivido bajo nuestro techo, alimentado por nosotros y resguardado por el equipo. Te hemos enseñado, y sobre todo dado la oportunidad de vivir junto a nosotros, como bien sabes un lobo que va solo, no sobrevive. - Saga se detuvo y le dio la espalda

-Es hora de que demuestres, que vas a quedarte, que serás un nuevo miembro de esta manada y no un problema, una carga para nosotros. Durante este tiempo, te dimos todo y ahora no los vas a retribuir. Las reglas son simples Ikki, para ganar este juego, tienes que tener control, de otro modo…-

Saga volteo una última vez antes de retirarse junto a Shion y los demás humanos que estaban presentes. Los lobos ya estaban frente a Ikki en línea recta, esperando instrucciones del Alfa.

-…La próxima vez que nos veamos, estarás muerto- culmino Saga de manera contundente y aquello aterro por completo a Ikki. Si bien el chico era valiente y rebelde, solo tenía 15 años, era muy joven aun y el gemelo podía ser bastante intimidante

-Defiéndete… Ikki…-

Con una señal de la cabeza los chicos entendieron. Observaron a Ikki con duda y se dieron una mirada entre ellos. Camus, Milo, Xander, Dohko y Kanon… los cinco listos para aquel ritual.

-Suerte Ikki…- le dijo Milo en un susurro antes de dejarse ver en su pelaje gris brillante

Camus dio un asentimiento, y también se transformó en un lobo blanco igual de grande. Xander le siguió algo temeroso, Durante el tiempo que recibió clases de Shion, le habían explicado que esa era la prueba de iniciación, y el mismo no había pasado por ella, era demasiado joven había dicho Saga. Así que ahora, tenía que ser parte de ese ritual, pero como un miembro de la manada

Dohko se estiro un poco- Estoy viejo para esto…- Kanon sonrió de lado ante el comentario y Saga hizo lo propio desde lejos

-Andando viejo- le comento el gemelo menor. Pero antes de transformarse le dio una última mirada a su hermano, el aún no estaba convencido de esa prueba, ya había contado cuantas cosas podían salir mal. _"Espero que sepas lo que haces"_ fue lo último que pensó como humano.

 **Frontera de Italia con Bulgaria**

Mientras la manada del gemelo se preparaba para recibir a un nuevo miembro antes de la luna llena, otros tenían planes muy distintos que rondaban con la desaparición y completa extinción de la especie.

Dos jóvenes de alrededor de 24 años corrían como si hubieran visto a un fantasma. Los músculos de las piernas ya contraídos por tanto esfuerzo. Ambos eran licántropos, y aun así su cuerpo les exigía que se detuvieran, pero sabían que eso era imposible.

-Corre Piero, sigue corriendo-

-No entiendo cómo nos encontraron, nos cuidamos bien-

-¡Ya no importa! ¡Corre! -

-Sigue tu Marco, no puedo más- el muchacho jadeaba intensamente, su cuerpo asfixiado y sin oxígeno le rogaba por un descanso

-Muévete ya Piero, nos mataran- el chico le arrastro por un brazo

-Vaya, vaya, por fin se detuvieron …- dijo una voz fina, tenebrosa y lujuriosa desde las sombras

-Tu…- susurro Marco aterrado mientras retrocedía

Detrás de ellos otra voz gutural, con un acento refinado y extranjero hablo- Ya dejen de correr, saben que somos por mucho más veloces que ustedes-

-Estamos muertos- susurro Piero en un lloriqueo

-Ciertamente…- comento burlona la voz de una mujer

-¿Por qué nos persiguen? ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz? - Ladro Marco

-Este mundo, solo puede tener a los más fuertes, y esos serán quienes lo controlen, la bella dama y yo, somos parte de ese mundo nuevo-

-Este es nuestro trabajo queridos, así que, prefiero que colaboren voluntariamente, no me gustan las peleas innecesarias- Comento calmadamente la voz de la mujer

Aquel hombre rubio desenvaino una daga filosa cuyo metal era de plata fina. Brillaba ante la luz de la luna y en su esplendor se podían observar los siglos de antigüedad de aquella preciosa arma blanca

-¿Sabían que esta Daga tiene más de 700 años? es muy antigua, pero sin duda una belleza. Es mi favorita- comento el joven de acento Ingles

Marco y Piero retrocedieron, pero la chica los detuvo, ella los tomo a ambos por los hombros y de un tirón los lanzo al suelo.

-Una dama delicada como yo no debería estar haciendo este trabajo sucio, Radamanthys-

El rubio sonrió con sorna

-Perdone mi tardanza, _Miss_ Pandora, en un momento terminamos este asunto- sentencio el inglés, dando rienda suelta a sus magníficos movimientos.

Para aquellos italianos todo se llenó de oscuridad y dolor momentáneo, fue rápido, pero muy preciso. Como una garra, certera, y directa al cuello, aquellas dagas atravesaron sus gargantas, desangrándolos por completo. Los movimientos de aquel joven rubio eran gráciles, agiles y perfectamente precisos; como resultado, aquella parte frondosa de hierba verde se tiño rápidamente de rojo con la muerte de los italianos.

El Ingles dio un suspiro-Muy Sencillo…- comento Radamanthys limpiando sus manos

-Andando, aún tenemos trabajo- ordeno aquella chica, Pandora.

El rubio se acercó a la muchacha con porte elegante, ambos tenían ropas de la época victoriana. Aquel par de jóvenes, no eran de la época actual.

Pandora sonrió cuando sintió los labios húmedos del rubio sobre la parte superior de su mano. La besaba con delicadeza y sus dorados ojos le observaban con adoración tras una gran sonrisa burlona.

-Radamanthys, utilizar dagas, por muy hermosas que estas sean, no es nuestro trabajo- se quejó Pandora desviando la atención cariñosa del rubio

El muchacho soltó la mano de la chica con suavidad y llevo la suya a la mejilla de la joven alemana- _My love_ , sé que no te gustan este tipo de tonterías, amas tu naturaleza propia, pero bien sabes que es necesario. Tenemos que cubrir nuestro rastro…-

-Eso lo sé perfectamente- sentencio con seriedad- Pero eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo-

Radamanthys endureció su mirada también- Pronto, Pandora, recuerda porque hacemos esto. - comento con dureza, pero al ver la reacción tímida y sonriente de la muchacha, la imito. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa macabra, sus colmillos afilados y sus ojos rojos cedieron ante la libertad que su dueño les otorgaba- Es hora de irnos, tenemos trabajo, hay que arrancar algunos cuellos, _My love-_

Pandora afiló su mirada y tras tomar el brazo del inglés con una sonrisa, ambos desaparecieron del bosque, con la luna plateada como único testigo de aquel suceso.

Alla, en aquel frondoso bosque, yacían los cuerpos de dos jóvenes lobos, víctimas de un ataque letal de sus perseguidores. Esa noche, Marco y Piero, harían honor al estruendoso nombre de aquel sitio llamado la frontera fantasma; nadie nunca sabría, quien les había dado muerte de una manera tan sangrienta.

 **Bosque Ariccia**

-¡Ikki!-

Aquel era el grito desesperado de un hermano.

De vuelta en el bosque Ariccia, Ikki intentaba por todos los medios defenderse de aquellos lobos salvajes que le atacaban. Shun sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía, temblaba de miedo y llamaba a su hermano con desesperación cada vez que lo veía en peligro.

Y la verdad era que, aunque Ikki y Shun hubieran convivido con esos lobos por un mes entero, ahora no le estaban dando tregua, el peligro era real. Lo supo muy bien cuando Milo encajo su mandíbula en su antebrazo y aquello lo hizo chillar de dolor. Nadie estaba teniendo compasión de él ¿acaso pensaban matarlo?

Saga le había dicho que se defendiera, pero hasta ahora lo había hecho a puño limpio. A estas alturas Ikki ya conocía la transformación parcial y, sin embargo, no se atrevía a usarla.

Un nuevo llamado a su nombre lo saco de sus pensamientos, y justo a tiempo pues Camus le embestía en ese instante, sin embargo, pudo esquivarle. Le dio un empujón a Dohko y un certero puñetazo a Xander, lo que dejo a los lobos alejados de él, excepto uno.

Con orejas puntiagudas levantadas, cola erguida y un porte desquiciadamente elegante, el más parecido a un Alfa esperaba frente a él. La pata derecha despegada del suelo colgando en el aire llamaba todos los sentidos de alerta de Ikki. Aquellos ojos azules le observaron un par de segundos antes de moverse.

Ikki sabía que Kanon, era el más peligroso de los cinco, sin contar a Saga. Era el gemelo del Alfa y por lo tanto representaba una amenaza terrible. El joven retrocedió con precaución, Kanon le atacaría, estaba seguro y lo sabía porque los demás lobos le dieron espacio, como esperando la orden de un mayor.

Saga observaba de cerca con una mueca en su rostro, Shion a su lado le observaba de reojo cada tanto. El gemelo parecía tranquilo, sereno, pero había algo en su mirada que le preocupaba, aquello que pensó el día que supo que Ikki era un nuevo beta, al parecer aquello angustiaba también al gemelo.

Shun muy cerca y detenido por Aioria de saltar al medio de la pelea seguía gritando el nombre de su hermano desesperadamente. Y es que el muchacho no entendía porque después de haberlos recibido tan bien, ahora lastimaban a su hermano de esa forma.

-¡Ikki!- volvió a gritar Shun

-¡Por todos los dioses que alguien le cierre la boca al mocoso!- gruño Saga fastidiado

Todos los presentes dieron un respingo y Shun de inmediato callo.

La tensión aumento cuando Kanon agazapo la cabeza y enlazo su mirada con la de Ikki. El chico apenas pudo reaccionar.

Ikki retrocedió cuando vio al lobo negro correr y de inmediato lanzarse a su cuello ¿pretendían matarlo entonces?

El peliazul pudo desviar la mandíbula de Kanon que se clavó en su hombro como puñales haciendo que la sangre brotara a borbotones, Ikki grito con absoluto dolor.

Los otros lobos se acercaron al ver la sangre, gruñendo y olisqueando curiosos. El error de Ikki era pensar que tras ellos estaban los humanos que veía todos los días, para este ritual, los lobos eran simplemente lobos.

Saga gruño completamente exasperado, el muchacho no estaba reaccionando de ninguna forma, ni siquiera se había transformado parcialmente. Aquello le preocupaba, tenía que defenderse, tenía que sacar al licántropo que estaba en el interior de Ikki. Eso era lo que buscaba desde el inicio, y no estaba dando resultado.

Mu observo a su padre muy curioso, ninguno de los humanos tenía idea de lo que allí sucedía, y para ellos se estaba tornando sangriento. No entendían porque Milo y los demás atacaban a Ikki sin aparente razón.

-Papá ¿Qué sucede? - le dijo acercándose en casi un susurro

Shion suspiro y lo tomo del hombro para llevarlo con los demás, allí pudo ver la cara de confusión y miedo que tenían todos.

-A ver muchachos, esto es algo normal, se hace cuando un lobo pretende ganar su puesto en la manada, no deben preocuparse por nada, esto es natural- explico Shion lo más calmado posible

-Pero Ikki no tendría que hacerlo- Laika dijo muy segura- Kanon me lo explico-

Shion suspiro viéndose descubierto.

-Saga tiene sus propios planes, no es bueno interferir con el ideal de un Alfa-

-¿Y mi hermano? Está sufriendo, tienen que hacer que se detenga- Shun dijo desesperado

-Hagamos lo que el señor Shion dice y cerremos la boca, nos traerá problemas- Shaina expreso no muy convencida

-No entiendo, que es lo que Saga quiere con esto- Aioria dijo en un susurro, apretaba sus puños también. Para él no era fácil ver a alguien sufrir de esa forma, lobos o no, era una persona, y no era justo aquel desenlace.

Saori solo observaba y apenas escuchaba, estaba mirándolo a él directamente, cada movimiento para descubrir lo que quería. Pronto respingo cuando Saga gruño y descruzo los brazos con molestia.

-¡¿Vas a dejar que Kanon te mate?! ¡Que desperdicio!- gruño el gemelo furioso

La sangre seguía brotando de sus heridas y Kanon jaloneaba con su mandíbula la carne en el hombro del más joven. Ikki se quejaba e intentaba sacarlo de encima, pero era demasiada fuerza.

-Si no lo atacas, no te va a soltar nunca y morirás desangrado- canturreo Saga con burla

Saga seguía observando lo mismo, y por más que lo intentaba no podía lograr que Ikki se defendiera. Gruño en frustración, si él no lograba sacar la furia de Ikki y enseñarlo a controlarla, en unos días tendría que encargarse de la peor forma.

O peor aún, el miedo de Saga era que, tener un beta fuera de aquel ritual significaba carne fresca para los cazadores o cualquier otro. Ikki tenía que generar un vínculo con todos ellos, saber que le protegían y que él tenía que cuidar la espalda de los suyos. Desde pequeño sabía que esto no se podía dejar pasar.

Ikki no quería usar sus habilidades porque si lo hacía, todo acabaría como esa mañana en la escuela, no iba a detenerse y nadie podría hacerlo, lo sentía, el palpitar en su cabeza, pidiéndole que lo liberara.

-Si no te vas a defender, no me sirves de nada- gruño Saga, Ikki lo miro con furia y después de un silbido el gemelo obtuvo la atención de todos sus compañeros- Acaben con el…-

Los chicos palidecieron de inmediato y los lobos se quedaron ahí congelados, observándolo a ver si se trataba de alguna clase de plan o broma. Pero Saga no estaba jugando, le había colmado la paciencia, así que dio la orden y les dio la espalda.

Ikki palideció momentáneamente, lo iban a matar. El gemelo no estaba bromeando y su orden había sido clara. El no entendía como se manejaban las cosas entre lobos, pero sin duda, ese mandato significaba lo mismo en cualquier idioma.

Era su fin…

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, que no les este aburriendo, como les dije la idea es abordar todo, e incluso tengo un par de ideas sobre los flashback porque me ocupan espacio en los capitulos, les comentare luego.**

 **Este capitulo me ha dado guerra, escribir a Saga en plan de malo o de desconsiderado es algo complejo y no quería salirme de su personalidad, ademas Ikki, también me dio guerra es rebelde y pues bueno. Pero ahí esta, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero que me comenten que tal les** **pareció**

 **Les mando un Saludote y mil gracias a los que se toman el tiempo para leer y comentar!**

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	8. La historia que amenaza con repetirse

**Hola! Ya se, merezco ir directo a la horca por mi tardanza, creo que debía actualizar hace dos o tres días, pero por múltiples razones, me ha sido imposible. Así que ahora que tengo tiempo lo hago.**

 **Antes de comenzar, vuelvo a recalcar mi agradecimiento a esos bonitos comentarios que siempre me dejan, ademas de el especial trato con la pareja KanonxLaika que santo Dios me han pedido unas cosas que :o Pero estoy muy feliz con que haya tenido tal recepción.**

 **En este capitulo volvemos a un flashback que tocare a fondo mas adelante, pero es hora de introducirlos en ese mundo. En fin, No odien a Saga, hace lo que puede por cierto.**

 **En fin espero les guste C:**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

 _La historia que amenaza con repetirse_

Cuando Saga ladeo su cuerpo enfrentando a quienes estaban ahí delante de su presencia, se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Shun que no dejaba de gritar desesperado. Saga le observo ladeando la cabeza y se volteo nuevamente hacia Ikki.

-Esperen…- les detuvo a todos con una señal de la mano. Miro a Shun y lo llamo para que viniera hasta él.

El chico rápidamente se movió creyendo que podía llegar hasta Ikki, pero Saga le detuvo justo a su lado con un brazo. Shun le observo curioso, pero no pudo pensar más.

Saga gruño y sus ojos se tornaron rojo escarlata, las garras salieron de sus manos y estas rodearon el cuello de Shun. El chico dio un respingo y el aire comenzó a faltarle.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- grito Ikki

-Verás Ikki, soy una persona que se aburre realmente rápido y este jueguito ya me cansó- le dijo con una sonrisa sardónica- Cuando doy una orden, me gusta que se cumpla y te he dicho que te defiendas con todo lo que tienes ¿me has oído? -

-¡No puedo! Dijiste que…-

-¡Y te acabo de decir otra cosa! Defiéndete y salva la vida de tu hermano menor- gruño el gemelo

-No serias capaz… - murmuró incrédulo

Saga sonrió y lo hizo de una manera terrorífica, los lobos le observaron y dejaron libre a Ikki mientras retrocedían. Shion frunció el entrecejo y todos los humanos que estaban con él se aterrorizaron de inmediato.

Shun comenzó a gritar cuando sintió el filo de las garras encajándose lentamente alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Déjalo!- grito el hermano mayor

-¿Recuerdas cuando Aspros los tenía cautivos? Me dijiste que, en ese momento deseabas tener la fuerza, el poder, para salvar a tu hermano pequeño- Saga ladeo la cabeza- Ahora lo tienes, ¿quieres que me detenga? Haz algo al respecto-

Ikki estaba herido por todas partes, la manada había hecho su trabajo, y entre los lobos, lo aplaudían por haber resistido tanto tiempo, sin ningún tipo de defensa más que sus puños. Alababan su valentía. Así que dando paso al Alfa los lobos retrocedieron y volvieron a su forma humana.

Ikki lo pensó, y lo hizo varias veces, pero pronto sintió que no había nada más que hacer, no tenía opción. Si quería ayudar a su hermano, necesitaba traer a la bestia, porque Saga no parecía estar jugando y algunas diminutas gotas de sangre salían del cuello de su hermano.

-Si le haces daño te asesino- Ikki amenazo

Saga sonrió ampliamente – Oh eso me encantaría verlo, anda, sírvete- le dijo con algo de burla, tentándolo a atacar

El peli azul dejo salir por primera vez en la noche, sus garras y colmillos, con un ruigdo desesperado, sus ojos brillaron en amarillo, el color típico para un nuevo lobo. Saga volvió a sonreír, por fin lo había logrado, ahora solo tenía que presionar un poco más el botón y la locura se iba a desatar

Ataco al mayor con una fuerza increíble y Saga, con todo y Shun en su mano, lo esquivo con facilidad.

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor, se me está cansando el brazo así que puede que lo asfixie rápido, o tal vez corte su garganta, no sé, aun no me decido-

La mirada de Ikki era odio puro, ese mes que había vivido junto a ellos se acababa de convertir en una falsedad, en un truco… en una ilusión.

-Eres un hijo de perra, no sé porque confiamos en ti y en los tuyos- escupió Ikki furioso y dolido a la vez

Saga apretó aún más el cuello de Shun haciéndolo chillar de dolor, Ikki avanzo unos pasos, inseguro.

-Esto, tarde o temprano iba a pasar y mejor que seamos nosotros antes que los cazadores, porque para esta hora, la sangre de tu hermano estaría regada por toda Ariccia-

Ikki rugió furioso, esa era la gota que derramo el vaso, sus ojos brillaron y un rugido grueso salió de su garganta. Oh dulce bestia que ha sido liberada.

Saga sonrió y retrocedió por la seguridad de Shun. Soltó al chico y de un empujón lo envió directo a los brazos de Shion que estaba mucho más atrás. Entonces Saga lo enfrento, aquella bestia que él había liberado.

Ikki había perdido la razón, sus ojos llenos de furia y odio directos hacia el mayor de los gemelos, gruño y rugió, la adrenalina y la fuerza corriendo por su sangre, presionándolo para explotar.

Saga lo recibió plantando sus pies en la tierra tras la embestida de aquel animal que todavía tenía forma humana. Evadió garras y dientes que se intentaron clavar en su yugular.

El chico tenía una fuerza del demonio, increíble para ser un beta, si le preguntaban. Se imagino que el muchacho seria poderoso, pues era descendiente de su propia sangre de lobo, convertido por un Alfa. Sin embargo, no pensó que se saldría de control.

Los demás lobos retrocedieron, Xander abría los ojos impactado por aquella fuerza, aquel Joven que era apenas un chico como él. Milo y Camus se miraron entre si, ninguno de los dos se imaginaba tal fuerza. Dohko mientras tanto tomo posición frente a Shion, tenía el ceño fruncido, había visto esto antes y todo podía perderse en un segundo.

Y Kanon, el gemelo estaba irradiante de la furia, su mandíbula tensa y puños cerrados denotaban la rabia que tenía por dentro. Para Kanon, no había necesidad de haber llevado a Ikki hasta ese nivel de locura, le parecía que Saga había exagerado demasiado en su trabajo.

Saga sonrió, sabía que era un problema, uno enorme, pero por dentro había un rastro de orgullo que no podía evitar, era _su_ beta, era fuerte y poderoso como él.

Las garras de Ikki destrozaron la franelilla que portaba el gemelo, rasgando su piel en el proceso. Se aferro con sus colmillos al antebrazo de Saga que le estaba costando un poco detenerlo.

-Anda, muerde, gruñe haz lo que quieras, al final vas a arrodillarte mocoso-

Saga dejo que descargara su furia, que la bestia drenara todo lo que tenía. Durante ese tiempo el chico mordió, rasgo embistió y golpeo cuantas veces fue posible al gemelo.

-Saga, es suficiente…- Kanon murmuró

-No aun, Kanon… si lo suelto, si lo dejo, los destrozara a todos- el mayor respondió

-Saga hay otras formas, es suficiente- Kanon elevó el tono de voz

-¿Otras formas? – Saga frunció el entrecejo- Ah ya, vas a encerrarlo también, ¿vas a encadenarlo por meses? -

-Es fuerte Saga, no hay…-

-No vas a meterlo en una maldita celda de diminutas dimensiones y encadenarlo por meses hasta que se controle- gruño Saga y Kanon le desvió la mirada

Pasaron unos segundos en los que el único ruido eran los gruñidos de Ikki intentando clavar sus garras en el cuello de Saga.

-Era necesario, justo como lo es ahora, Saga…-

-Necesario…- Saga sonrió y negó con la cabeza- Ciertamente, era necesario, pero esto es distinto Kanon, es un niño, no vas a encerrarle-

La fuerza de Ikki disminuía y poco a poco iba reduciendo su ataque. Cuando Saga vio eso, lo soltó con un empujón. Obviamente el muchacho recupero fuerzas y rugió fuerte. Pero esta vez Saga se impuso, sus ojos brillaron rojo y sus colmillos sobresaliendo de manera amenazante

-Contrólate Ikki, si quieres salvar a tu hermano, contrólate a ti mismo-

La bestia siguió rugiendo, pero aun en su sitio, renuente a calmarse. Saga decidió que estaba cansado, harto, las miradas reprobatorias de todos sobre sus hombros. Así que decidió ponerle fin a eso.

Salto sobre Ikki y con un movimiento rápido el muchacho golpeo la espalda en uno de los enormes árboles. Saga lo tomo bruscamente del rostro

-¿Ves eso? Es tu hermano y esta aterrado, mira su cara, no tiene idea de si vas a morir tú, o el, o tal vez ambos, peor aún, piensa que tú eres capaz de matarlo, de desgarrar su cuello-

Ikki forcejeo, pero esas palabras activaron al humano dentro de él, que salió de inmediato al rescate de su propio cuerpo.

-Dime Ikki, eres capaz de controlarte, o mataras a tu hermanito, míralo, está esperando que tu decidas-

Un gruñido gutural salió de los labios del menor- No…-

-¿No, que?-

-Es… mi hermano- su voz aún era gutural, pero menos aterradora

-Tu hermano es tu ancla Ikki, te mantendrá en el mundo de los vivos, no permitirá que caigas en la locura, cada vez que, la bestia llame a tu puerta sin tu permiso, piensa en tu hermano y en el daño que podrás hacerle si te sales de control-

Y es que Saga sentía que todo lo que decía era absurdo e inmoral. ¿Él? Dando esta maestría de autocontrol, de anclas, de mantenerse cuerdo, por todos los dioses, él era un desastre y en parte esos eran sus nervios principales.

¿Cómo iba a mantener a un beta tan fuerte en control, cuando no sabía mantenerse cuerdo el mismo? Ciertamente era un Alfa y tenía la mayor parte de la estabilidad, pero cuando las cosas se tornaban problemáticas en agravio, era Kanon con sus palabras y Saori con sus gestos quienes le mantenían en el mundo de los vivos.

Así que, si, era inmoral lo que hacía, pero también era un Alfa y no había vuelta atrás. Kanon le había enseñado bien, tener control, buscar un ancla, era lo que había aprendido y ahora lo haría con Ikki, esperaba al menos contar con su gemelo, pero justo ahora estaba solo.

Saga lo lanzo de un empujón al suelo, el muchacho cayo de rodillas temblando y el gemelo lo rodeo

-Anda, termina, quiero verte humano, quiero ver el control que has obtenido- Saga regreso el mismo a la normalidad, sus colmillos y garras escondidos tras su piel nuevamente.

Ikki respiro profundo, no podía hacerle daño a su hermano, su deber era protegerlo siempre, él no podía lastimarlo. Nunca lo haría, así que volvió a respirar y poco a poco sus garras se fueron escondiendo y sus colmillos desapareciendo.

Para cuando levanto la mirada, sus ojos no brillaban, Ikki había ganado el control, y ahora tenía su ancla. Para Saga el trabajo estaba hecho.

-Te has ganado tu derecho, mocoso…-

Prácticamente todos los presentes botaron el aire de los pulmones que estuvieron reteniendo todo el tiempo.

Ikki arrodillado sobre la tierra y jadeando, volvió a respirar y no sabía exactamente como sentirse, si aliviado o engañado.

\- …los humanos que ves son a quienes protegerás con tu vida, a todos, es tu misión dentro de este equipo. -Le dijo con apenas una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa – Si intentas hacerles daño, te mato, si intentas algo extraño con ellas, te mato, si le haces daño a alguien de la manada, te mato. ¿estoy siendo claro? -

Ikki ladeo la mirada, era por demás humillante, arrodillado, frente a un tipo apenas mayor que él en apariencia. Pero no tenía opción, un lobo no sobrevivía solo y por su hermano tenía que quedarse. Así que, tras un leve asentimiento, Saga le dio la espalda y camino con dirección hacia su novia.

Milo salto directo hacia Ikki cayendo sobre su espalda, el muchacho hizo una mueca aún estaba herido.

-¡Oh si! Eres uno de nosotros oficialmente, Ya tenemos a un nuevo para molestar- Milo sonreía como niño pequeño mientras revolvía los cabellos del peli azul

Camus se acercó más tranquilo- Déjalo ya Milo- luego miro a Ikki- Bienvenido a nuestra locura personal – dijo mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantar

Ikki no sabía exactamente que decir o hacer, no le quedaba claro lo que había sucedido

-Lamentamos la paliza, pero tenía que hacerse- aclaro Milo- Si no, Saga hubiera puesto nuestras cabezas en la cima de la montaña-

Kanon descruzo sus brazos y paso por un lado del chico dándole un pequeño zape…

-Bien hecho niño- fue lo que le dijo en un murmuro y continuo con su camino hacia Laika

Dohko también se acercó y fue mucho más amigable que el menor de los gemelos

-No te asustes, ellos son así, los cachorros idénticos, ladran mucho, pero no muerden- le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa- Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírselo a tus hermanos, porque eso somos ahora-

Ikki desvió la mirada nuevamente, ¿acaso tenía que pasar esa tortura antes de pertenecer a una manada de lobos? ¿Por qué si todos hace media hora intentaron matarlo, le saludaban como si nada? Él no lo entendía…

Shun ya se había liberado y corrió hacia su hermano abrazándolo bruscamente, Ikki se quejó de inmediato, pero no dijo nada, le alegraba por una vez tener a su hermano ahí, vivo.

-¿Tus heridas…?-

-Oh, no es nada Ikki, son apenas unas puntadas, no me hizo daño, es decir pensé que lo haría, por un momento crei…bueno…pero al final, no –

Saga llego con Saori que tenía una cara neutral, todavía no sabía que pensar sobre todo aquello. El gemelo la tomó de la cintura y la apego hacia el después de besarle la mejilla con cariño, ella no se resistió, pero parecía muy pensativa.

-¿Shion, podrías encargarte del cachorro?- Saga pregunto con un tono mucho más tranquilo y normal

El hombre sonrió y asintió.- Claro…-

Tras un silbido, todos los chicos regresaron caminando a casa, Ikki y Shun al final, pensativos, pero vivos y juntos.

…

 **Residencia**

El gemelo se estiro cual felino, estaba exhausto, el día había sido demasiado pesado, así que sin decir nada a todo el grupo que entraba a la casa tras él, subió a su habitación. Miro de reojo a Saori, lo tenía nervioso, el silencio de la chica hablaba por si solo.

Cerro la puerta tras él y vio como Saori se sentaba en la esquina de la cama. Saga la ignoro momentáneamente y entro al baño sin cerrar la puerta. Abrió la llave del agua y con una toalla limpio la sangre que traía adherida al cuerpo.

-Anda, pregunta ya, sé que estas ansiosa por caerme a preguntas- Saga le dijo mientras pasaba la toalla por su cuello intentando borrar la sangre

Saori negó con la cabeza incrédula -¿Era necesario que lo lastimaras de esa forma?-

Saga frunció el entrecejo, pero ya esperaba esa pregunta- Somos lobos Saori, nosotros tenemos reglas, necesidades y hay cosas que no se pueden dejar pasar-

-Si, pero tu… -pausó- Kanon te pidió que te detuvieras-

-No podía-

-No querías- corrigió ella

Saga volteo rápido hacia ella, evidentemente dolido por el comentario.

-No quería, ¿Por qué estas tan segura de ello? -

-Lo vi en tus ojos, estabas…-

-Te voy a decir como estaba- gruño Saga lanzando la toalla a la cama mientras la miraba a los ojos para enfrentarla- Estaba aterrado, porque no sabía si ese mocoso tendría más poder del que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera imaginar, completamente fuera de control y bajo el techo de mi casa donde prácticamente vive la mujer que amo-

-Saga…-quiso comenzar ella, pero él siguió

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que algo tan poderoso como Ikki podría hacer si no está bajo control? Podría desaparecer Italia así- dijo chasqueando los dedos- Y de cualquier forma, mi único temor era que te lastimara, a ti, a Laika, a Shaina, a los chicos, a todos ustedes, incluso a los cachorros. Ese niño es un arma-

-Lo siento, sabes, lo que vi… es simplemente demasiado-

Saori estaba ofuscada, nunca vio algo como ese ritual y la presión de que podían hacerle daño a un chico joven e inexperto como Ikki le aterraba. Se asusto de sobremanera con la actitud de Saga, los demás lobos atacándolo, mordiendo su piel, los gritos de Shun, el desacuerdo de Kanon. Era demasiado.

Saga suspiro cansado, ya sabía que Saori le diría algo como eso, por supuesto que era normal que se asustara y él estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, con tal de lograr el control de Ikki.

Se acerco con cuidado y con su mano levanto la barbilla de la chica que tenía la mirada baja. Ella le permitió tocarla y el gemelo respiro aliviado. Por lo mínimo pensaba que no quería nada de contacto con él.

-Preciosa, lamento haberte llevado y no avisarte lo que sucedería, pero tenías que estar presente, todos a los que debe proteger, a los que debe respetar tienen que estar presentes. Por ningún motivo querría que, en un arranque de rabia, ese mocoso te lastimara-

Ella levanto la mirada y él sonreía compasivamente. Saori no pudo evitar devolverle el esto y entrelazar la mano con la suya.

Saga tomo su mano y se acercó a ella, le dio un beso suave en los labios y de ahí descendió hasta su cuello deteniéndose para disfrutar de su aroma.

Sus manos se pasearon por las caderas de la chica mientras que ella encadenaba sus brazos al cuello del gemelo.

Ella pudo sentir su respiración en el cuello, agitado y extasiado. Poco a poco ella se fue recostando sobre la cama, disfrutando de aquel placer inmenso que el gemelo dejaba con cada rastro de besos pequeños. Respingo un poco al sentir las manos de Saga pasar de sus caderas hasta el costado por debajo de su blusa así que en retribución acaricio aquel pecho fornido del peliazul para alentarlo.

Saga apretó su agarre en las caderas de Saori, apegandola más a él, y ella se dejo llevar a pesar de la brusquedad del gemelo que volvió a sus labios para reclamarlos suyos. Coloco todo su peso sobre ella mientras lentamente poseía cada centímetro de su piel y como si estuviera poseído, bajo nuevamente hasta su clavícula para continuar besándola.

Saori estaba en un deleite placer momentáneo, pero a ella le parecía un poco extraña la situación por el trato que el gemelo le estaba dando. Era delicioso, si, pero también estaba manejándola con brusquedad, con una actitud muy posesiva. Pronto sus pensamientos le dieron la razón cuando escucho un gruñido gutural y aquellos mordiscos encajándose en su piel

Claramente eran inofensivos, gestos que se daban simplemente por el calor del momento, pero ella no podía evitar extrañarse. Aun así, ella no pensaba detenerlo, no cuando por fin tenían la oportunidad de no ser interrumpidos, de estar solos.

Respingo cuando sintio el filo de las garras sobre su piel, ahi fue cuando tuvo un poco de miedo.

-Saga...- le llamo en un susurro, pero no hubo respuesta- Amor...- continuo, al sentir la presión de las garras del gemelo sobre su cintura- Saga...- repitió casi en un gemido

En el acto Saga se detuvo y levanto la cabeza para mirarla. Saori observo sus ojos, estaban rojos, llenos de intensidad, de exitacion, de salvajismo.

De un brinco Saga estaba fuera de la cama y de pie frente a ella, alejado. La chica casi se arrepintio de la accion anterior al sentir el vacio que el gemelo dejaba en ella, lejos de su calor corporal y lejos de su cariño.

-Perdoname...- dijo mientras se observaba las manos, incredulo de su desliz. Sus garras filosas libres esperando desgarrar algo. Tambien pudo sentir la presion en su mandibula, aquellos colmillos caninos que emergieron en ese momento acalorado.

Y es que nada estaba bien, pero Saga sabia la respuesta a su problema. La cercania a la luna llena era la responsable de dejarlo en ese estado, tan animal, tan instintivo, donde solo necesitaba satisfacer sus necesidades, cumplir con el fin de poseer a una mujer. Pero no podia hacerle aquello a Saori, no a ella.

En primer lugar la amaba y hacerlo de esa forma seria irrespetarla, no queria sexo con ella, queria amarla y por eso habia esperado a que ella estuviera lista para seguirle el paso. Pero no bajo la luna llena, su segunda razon, aquel astro que los convertia en salvajes, en el puro y mas instintivo animal que deseaba dejar una marca en aquella mujer, poseerla con fuerza, borrando de su memoria lo que la palabra sentimientos significaba. En conclusion, podria lastimarla, fisica y emocionalmente

Asi que se mantuvo alejado de ella por un minuto, pensando en como fue que llego a ese punto en primer lugar. Saori se levanto rapidamente aun con la blusa desarreglada.

-Saga yo... no es que no qui...-comenzó ella y el negó de inmediato con la cabeza

-Esto es absolutamente mi culpa Saori, me pase de la raya, disculpame no se...- se detuvo, y lo hizo porque no queria decirselo

Ella avanzo para darle un abrazo cariñoso y fuerte, por su rostro desencajado Saori sabia que estaba algo afligido por lo sucedido.

-Yo queria seguir...- murmuro sonrojada

Saga sonrio con pesar y beso su cabeza mientras la abrazaba - De verdad lo siento ¿te lastime?-

Saori nego rapido con la cabeza- Nada, estoy completa-

Saga suspiro cansado, por ahora no habia sido grave, pero ¿que tanto podia suceder luego? ¿Hasta donde iba a llegar?

-Mejor nos vamos a dormir- sugirio la chica ante el silencio del gemelo que asintio- Voy al baño, me cambiare, esperame-

Saga asintió de nuevo y la vio ingresar al baño. Llevo ambas manos a su rostro, frustrado, en que momento perdió el norte, no lo supo. Se recostó en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, no solo estaba apenado con ella, sino que ahora tenia que andarse con cuidado, no podía lastimarla.

Mientras tanto en el baño Saori se colocaba su pijama, no sin antes notar los rasguños marcados en su cintura y costado. Solo habían sido un par de minutos y Saga llego hasta ese nivel. Siendo sincera le provocaba un poco de miedo, eran especies distintas y ella sabia de sus instintos. Por otra parte le daba felicidad haber estado cerca de intimar con el, simplemente porque lo amaba y a pesar de todo lo que sucedía, siempre se sentiría segura en sus brazos.

Así que finalmente sonrió, observo su cuello en el espejo y otras pequeñas cortadas provenientes de aquellas mordidas relucían en su clavícula, un rastro de pequeñas heridas que el gemelo había dejado. Ardían, pero después de haber pensado en todo lo que podría vivir junto a el, no le importo.

Para cuando salio del baño, Saga le daba la espalda, lo cual ella considero como un gesto de arrepentimiento. Se subió también a la cama y observo que el gemelo ya dormía, así que simplemente sonrió y se abrazo a el.

…

Abajo los demás observaban como Shion atendía las heridas de Ikki que poco a poco se cerraban. Algunos todavía impactados como Mu, Aioria, y algunas de las chicas, otros ya conversaban como Milo y Laika. Pero para todos fue una sorpresa el suceso de aquella noche.

-Y pensar que después de esto tenemos que ir a clases- Laika se quejo

-Oh vaya que tienes razón- apoyo Milo con una mano en su barbilla, aburrido

-No creo que pueda levantarme- Shaina comento recostándose en el hombro de su chico

-No creo que pueda dormir…- Marín dijo abrazándose a si misma

-Vaya noche- murmuro Aioria abrazándola por detrás

Xander estaba callado, algo perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de ignorarlos, su instinto le decía que Saga algún día le pondría esa prueba.

-Pues entonces nadie se mueve mañana y resuelto el problema- Kanon hablo, pero se dio cuenta de la mirada del pequeño frente a el- ¿Verdad que si Xander?-

El chiquillo dio un respingo- Si, si señor-

-Ah si, y ¿de que rayos hablaba?-

-Errr…-

-Estas en otro planeta Xander, ve a descansar- Kanon le dijo en tono suave. El chico asintió y camino hacia su habitación

-De acuerdo, oficialmente traumaron al niño- Laika dijo

Kanon suspiro exhausto- Somos lobos Lai, no hay de otra- dijo tomándole la mano

-Pero tu mencionaste otra forma- Shun intervino de pronto en la conversación

Kanon desvió la mirada de todos – No, no la hay, lo dije para que… se detuviera, pero Saga tiene razón, es… la única forma-

La verdad es que nadie le creyó ni media palabra a Kanon, pero asumieron que no quería hablarlo, así que nadie presiono.

-¿y Camus?- Milo pregunto de pronto

-Se fue a su habitación en cuanto llegamos- Kanon le respondió

-¿Ya pensaron en una solución a esto?-

-No es tan fácil Shaina, necesitamos pruebas si queremos que Hilda nos crea- dijo el gemelo

-Hilda debería entender, después de todo, creo que es argumento suficiente una cosa que replica caras- Laika dijo recostándose en Kanon

-No es tan sencillo linda, no tenemos nada, ni siquiera sabemos que cosa es. Por cierto, hay algo rondando el equipo de futbol y no es Ángelo-

-¿Y que tal si es nuestro sujeto? Ese que involucro a Camus- Milo dijo pensativo

-Si van a averiguar algo de eso, lo mejor es que sean discretos- Shion aporto de repente

-Shion tiene razón, deberían dejar a Saga trabajar en eso ya que está en el equipo, ustedes en cambio, pueden investigar a esa rubia de la que hablan- Dohko dijo

-¿La rubia? No entiendo que tiene que ver ella- Aioria expreso confundido

-Dohko tiene razón, ella puede estar implicada, no es normal que se dejara besuquear así por un extraño- Laika dijo

-Bien, entonces manos a la obra, ustedes encárguense de eso, yo vigilare que mi hermano no meta la pata- Kanon dijo

-Oye Kanon, ¿no te sentiste observado hoy?- Milo pregunto de repente

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Llámame paranoico, pero te recuerdo que tengo la mejor nariz en este equipo. Algo nos acechaba hoy en Ariccia-

-¿Algo?-Marín pregunto temerosa

-No olía a nosotros, no sé que era, pero fue muy desagradable, como si estuviera muerto- comento arrugando la nariz

-Esto cada vez me gusta menos- gruño Kanon

-Averiguare mañana entre los cazadores, puede que haya llegado la Elite a Italia, desde ahora hay que tener cuidado muchachos, anden con pie de plomo- Dohko sugirió

-Por ahora vayamos a dormir que me muero de sueño- Laika dijo estirándose y Kanon sonrió

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con ella así que se pusieron de pie para ubicarse. Kanon repentinamente tomo a Laika por la cintura y la cargo sobre su hombro como un costal

La chica dio un gritillo – ¡Kanon suéltame ahora mismo! Perro tonto suéltame ya- decía mientras pataleaba

-Buenas noches muchachos, Shion, Dohko- dijo antes de retirarse y dejar a los demás riendo por la escena

-¡Que me bajes troglodita!-

Kanon carcajeo sonoramente burlándose de lo indefensa que era su chica- Tranquila cariño, te soltare en un segundo- decía mientras seguía con su camino

-¿No creen que Kanon se ve mucho mejor ahora que esta con Laika?- Aioria pregunto

-Definitivamente- Apoyo Marín

-Si me preguntan a mí, creo que Kanon ya se enamoró de Laika- Milo dijo muy confiado

-El cachorro tiene la razón- comento Dohko- Sus ojos hablan por él, está perdido por la chica-

-Me alegro por él, estuvo muy deprimido, aunque no lo aceptara- Shaina dijo

-Y por Laika, ella lo quiso desde el primer día, eso nos consta- comento Mu

-Bueno niños vayan a dormir, tienen trabajo mañana y los cachorros a la escuela- dijo Shion mirando por último a Ikki y Shun, que no iban a dormir para nada

…

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la mañana y esta era la décima vuelta que daba. Estaba muy inquieto, desde un inicio supo que no dormiría nada después de esa noche, pero la verdad es que estaba exhausto. Pff…como si a su conciencia le importara

Saga observo a Saori de reojo, la chica dormía profundamente, parecía mentira que a pesar de todo el trauma que la hizo pasar, Saori durmiera a la perfección. Oh como la envidiaba. Con temor a despertar a la chica, Saga se levantó con cuidado, la arropo bien y sonrió de lado.

El gemelo salió de la habitación sin un rumbo fijo exactamente, lo único que sabía es que no podría dormir. Apenas dormito un par de veces y de inmediato se levantó angustiado y agitado por aquellas memorias que eran tan nítidas, que no parecían un vago recuerdo de hace 186 años.

Suspiro exhausto y camino a la parte trasera de la casa que lo dirigía al patio, allí podría estar solo, sin molestar a nadie y despierto, muy despierto.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando al cruzar la puerta se encontró con Kanon recostado en la reja, con un pantalón cómodo y el torso descubierto, igual que él.

-Tampoco puedes dormir ¿eh? - Kanon le dijo burlón

Saga suspiro, lo de "solo" iba a tener que pasar a segundo plano

-Supongo…- fue su corta respuesta

Por unos minutos más, los dos fijaron su mirada al bosque, perdidos en el horizonte, hasta que Kanon volvió a hablar

-No puedo creer que sigas molesto por eso-

Saga frunció el entrecejo- No estoy molesto, Kanon-

-Oh claro que si, me lo dejaste en claro allá afuera, delante de todos- le dijo el menor sin observarlo

-No, lamento eso, me deje llevar, es…-

-Tu memoria… Lo sé, pero el subconsciente traiciona Saga-

-No estoy molesto porque lo hicieras, era necesario, pero…-

-Te hice daño en el proceso…- Kanon completo, esta vez observándolo

-Te pedí que olvidáramos eso- Saga le desvió la mirada

Kanon volvió a mirar al frente, suspiro y cerro sus ojos. Había intentado olvidarlo, pero ahí estaba, desempolvando aquella memoria.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Odesa, Ucrania- 186 años Atrás_**

 _Un mes después de la muerte de Helena y Allison, los gemelos se encontraban en otro país, un nuevo sitio en el cual se quedarían hasta que les tocara huir. Los dos habían llegado con esfuerzo, huyendo de los cazadores a los que no eran capaces de enfrentar._

 _Era un pueblo pequeño al sur de Moldavia, pasaba completamente desapercibido, ubicado a los pies del Mar Negro. Ahí se encontraba un sitio diminuto en las tierras de la helada Ucrania, Zatoka. Apenas era habitable, el frio era excesivo y no había mucha gente como en una capital o en una ciudad más grande, simplemente eran pocos habitantes. Alrededor de 3.000._

 _Kanon y Saga llegaron 3 semanas después de lo sucedido en Rumania, les había tomado una semana salir del país, con los cazadores sobre sus talones. Otra semana más en llegar al estado de Odesa y unos días en decidir que madriguera utilizar para no ser encontrados._

 _El pueblo era perfecto por su discreción, pero también los habitantes parecían conocerse entre ellos. Los cazadores siguieron de largo, pensando que se habían quedado en Moldavia, o dirigido al centro de Ucrania, lo más lejos posible de ellos._

 _Los gemelos consiguieron rentar una casa en lo más cercano del bosque, por seguridad, podían estar ahí tranquilamente. Después de instalarse fue que todo comenzó. Con apenas tres semanas de la muerte de las chicas, ambos se habían mantenido enteros, sin oportunidad de vivir un duelo o algo parecido._

 _Así que al llegar a la que sería su casa por un tiempo, ambos se dejaron caer como fichas de dominó. Era como asimilarlo nuevamente, como si apenas vivieran el primer día._

 _En la cuarta semana, Kanon estaba menos golpeado, su conciencia le había despertado y avisado que tenían que comer, guardar apariencias, vivir normalmente mientras pudieran, aunque eso fuera imposible._

 _El mayor de los gemelos no se había movido de su habitación, herido, dolido, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, además de las pesadillas, prácticamente no había dormido nada. La maldición estaba ahí, presente aniquilando su mente, parte por parte._

 _Y su chica, Allison, por todos los dioses amaba a esa mujer y el mismo la había asesinado. Estaba tan furioso consigo mismo._

 _Kanon volvió con comida, agua y otras cosas que necesitarían, pero con dolor vio que su hermano seguía tirado en esa cama, sin moverse, con la mirada perdida, fija en una pared, respirando porque así lo exigía su cuerpo._

 _Para cuando el gemelo menor logro sacarlo de la casa, unos días después, se dio cuenta de que había sido peor. Su hermano no estaba ahí, lo podía ver en sus ojos, la mirada que le daba a cada persona en el pueblo, buscando una venganza que no llegaría nunca. Buscando a los cazadores._

 _-Necesitas calmarte, Saga… estas exagerando las cosas, en este sitio no hay nadie- Kanon gruño_

 _-Eso no lo sabes Kanon-_

 _-Y me vas a decir que ¿aquel hombre que trae venados para su familia era un terrible cazador mata lobos y por eso casi lo asesinas? - pregunto incrédulo el menor_

 _Saga sonrió de lado, una expresión burlona que adornaba su rostro ahí no había remordimiento. Había perdido el rumbo…_

 _Con el pasar de las semanas el gemelo mayor empeoro, y todo lo que Kanon temía se volvió realidad. La pérdida de control de su hermano. Saga dejo que la bestia actuara por él._

 _Comenzó con un par de muertes, y luego, la mitad de Zatoka había desaparecido, era una masacre. Le había tomado el gusto, no solo a matar, sino a disfrutar de la sangre, de la carne humana, como lobo, como depredador._

 ** _…_**

 ** _Xxxx_**

-¿En que piensas, Kanon?- Saga le pregunto al verlo tan distraído

El gemelo menor respingo como si despertara de un largo sueño. Paso saliva dificultosamente y encaro a su hermano con un semblante decaído.

-Pienso en… lo difícil que fue para mí tomar la decisión- murmuro el gemelo

Saga suspiro, hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar ese día, era la segunda vez que decepcionaba a Kanon con tanta gravedad. La primera fue matar a Allison y Helena…

 ** _Xxxx_**

 ** _…_**

 _Kanon embosco a su gemelo, se había encargado de conseguir acónito en el pueblo, y ahora iba a detenerlo._

 _Se adentro al bosque en su búsqueda y finalmente lo encontró, rodeado de cadáveres y una última víctima boqueando por aire, en un inútil intento por sobrevivir._

 _-Detente ya, Saga-_

 _Los ojos aun azules acero de su hermano le observaron con furia, su mandíbula apretada lista para saltar al cuello de su propio gemelo_

 _-¿¡Quieres matar gente, quieres encontrar un culpable, porque no lo intentas conmigo!?- le grito furioso_

 _Saga no respondió, pero su cabeza se agazapo cual cazador, las orejas levantadas y esa mirada que Kanon no podía descifrar como otra cosa más que muerte._

 _Saga, en forma de lobo, corrió a una velocidad tremenda intentando atacar a Kanon, pero el menor no era tonto, tenía el poder para igualarlo, así que lo hizo, lo tomo con fuerza del cuello, y tras unos minutos de forcejeo, logró inyectarlo de aquel veneno para lobos._

 _La dosis fue lo suficientemente alta como para noquearlo unos minutos, su gemelo recupero su forma humana, y Kanon quiso golpearlo. Saga estaba en un estado deplorable, Estaba herido, gente que se defendió con armas de fuego, otros con cuchillos y machetes. La piel rojiza e irritada justamente a la altura del ojo izquierdo hasta la mejilla, ahí donde Allison había dejado su marca para toda la vida._

 _A pesar de todo, tenía fuerza para seguir._

 _Pero ahora Kanon había ganado y con su gemelo inconsciente la decisión era una sola. Así que lo puso sobre sus hombros y se lo llevo al lugar que tenía preparado._

 _…_

 _El sitio era completamente oscuro, era muy difícil ver, sin embargo, gracias a su vista natural de lobo, era más sencillo. La humedad podía olerse, acumulada tras los años de soledad, aquello, era un viejo mausoleo y al fondo de lugar una reja enorme que lo dividía. Una jaula de cortas dimensiones._

 _Kanon había encontrado el lugar antes, explorando. Dedujo que había sido de alguna familia poderosa y por supuesto que tenía que ver con ellos, con los cazadores. Se imagino cuantos de los suyos habían sido torturados ahí, cuantos prisioneros estuvieron y murieron en ese sitio._

 _Se dio cuenta que por el material de los barrotes, puro y grueso titanio recubierto de plata, nadie podría salir de ahí, al menos alguien como el, perfecto para Saga._

 _Entonces finalmente lo hizo, lo encerró, dejo su cuerpo inconsciente al fondo de la pequeña prisión, ahí amarro las cadenas a sus brazos, plata pura encadenada a la pared. Al terminar, se quitó los guantes, molesto, y cerro la reja con llave._

 _No podía creer que lo estuviera encerrando, a su propio hermano, lo estaba lastimando, encadenándolo con plata y dejándolo ahí dentro. Despertaría pronto y en el fondo esperaba que esas cadenas pudieran contenerlo, porque temía, temía de la fuerza incontrolable de Saga._

 _Kanon estaba a unos pasos alejado de la prisión, esperando, lamentándose de haber tenido que tomar una decisión tan extrema. Nunca, ni en los peores momentos de descontrol había visto a su gemelo como ahora, frio, indiferente, un asesino._

 ** _…_** ** _._**

 ** _Xxxx_**

Aquel día había marcado una larga distancia entre ellos, y por mucho tiempo ninguno de los dos fue el mismo. Aquella confianza ciega que se tuvieron alguna vez como los gemelos adolescentes que eran, se había debilitado.

Para ambos, el recuerdo de una desgracia que amenazaba con querer repetirse en el cuerpo de un muchacho aún más joven, un niño para ellos.

La historia siempre los marcaba, a uno o al otro, e incluso a ambos a la vez. 215 años de sufrimiento tenían consecuencias y los dos sabían que parte de los problemas en el presente se debían a situaciones del pasado como la confianza. Aquella que debían recuperar entre hermanos si querían salir vivos de lo que les esperaba.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les hay gustado el capitulo, el flashback cuando lo escribi, me dio guerra porque es algo que sucedio en aquel pasado,pero es en extremo extenso, y queria resumirles al menos la introduccion.**

 **Nuevamente los he dejado con la intriga de la escena entre Saga y Saori, no me culpen, son lobos, las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles o si? en fin, me cuentan que tal les pareció, si sirvió de algo, si mejor me lanzan tomates y sillas. Aceptare todo, lo juro...**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan siempre, se toman al menos unos minutitos de su valioso tiempo para dejar reviews muchísimas gracias. También a aquellos que leen y otros fantasmitas, que les guste, para mi es genial!**

 **Les mando un saludote a todos, y no lo voy a prometer, pero nos vemos en 2 días :3**

 **Guest Reviews**

 **EsdrasCruz:** _Hola! bienvenida a esta historia de locos! me alegra mucho que te guste, que te saque una lagrima un grito o una sonrisa, esa exactamente es la intencion, muchisimas gracias por seguirla :3_

 _Saga y la iniciación, pues que te digo, saque a relucir su lado malvado, incluso en este capitulo se vio mucho mas y espero que no sea demasiado para ustedes. Pero tenia que hacerse, no por nada es el líder._

 _A Seiya, no le tengo ningún rol hasta ahora, la verdad dudo mucho que lo incluya, pero quien sabe, mi cabeza a veces necesita personajes con características especiales y por eso son escogidos, de ser asi pues tal vez tenga una aparición, quien sabe._

 _O.o eres literalmente la primera lectora que odia a Laika, jajaaja en verdad ha sido una sorpresa, y si, ese tipo de odio/envidia se puede dar, es que Kanon es tan... Dioses, lo queremos solo para nosotras. Sobre Deathmask, pues... sorpresa si, creo que nadie se lo esperaba, pero que va, esta lejos de tener una relación fraternal con los gemelos, al menos con Saga para empezar y Kanon esta algo picado por haberle querido matar._

 _En fin, me alegra mucho que tu imaginación vuele a millones de kilómetros por hora, esa al final es la intención, que les guste, que se interesen, hagan hipótesis, y por supuesto que sientan. Con eso yo ya soy feliz. Así que una vez mas bienvenida y espero que puedas continuar la historia, Un abrazo!_

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	9. Letalidad

**Hola! creo que estoy puntual, o no se si era ayer, bueno como sea he vuelto con nuevo capitulo. Les comento, queria dejarles hoy uno mas, por ser mi ultimo dia de libertad. Oficialmente mis 3 meses de vagancia mueren hoy, mañana comienza una nueva etapa para mi, y se que estare super full.**

 **Aun así, he escrito a mas no poder y he tratado de encajar la trama lo mejor posible, tengo un par de capítulos adelantados tal vez 3 o quizás 4, no los he dividido aun ni cerrado, pues siempre corrijo todo. Espero poder subir esta semana, pido me tengan un poco de paciencia a partir de ahora.**

 **Otra cosa que comentare, mejor dicho, voy a advertir: Se acabo la paz, sip, murió con mis vacaciones. Ha llegado mi lado macabro y se ha apoderado de mi. Comienza la locura nuevamente en este fic, la acción, la sangre y el drama. Como a mi me gusta y se que a ustedes también, no se hagan e.e**

 **Agradezco a todos los que dejan sus reviews siempre, me apoyan, me comentan, mueren con la historia. Para mi hacerlos sentir de esa forma, sea lo que sea, es genial, es decir, se logra el trabajo :3 En fin les dejo el nuevo capitulo que marca una nueva etapa en este fic.**

 **Advertencia:**

 _1\. tomen sus medicamentos, aspirinas y otros, para cualquier problema cardíaco._

 _2\. Tenga a la mano una bolsa de papel en caso de hiperventilar._

 _3\. Trate de mantener la calma_

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

 _Letalidad_

Kanon suspiro cansado, el recuerdo no era nada agradable, y peor saber que era el pilar de sus problemas actuales. Necesitaba limpiar ese desastre, unirse con su gemelo, crear un muro de confianza tan alto que nadie pudiera derribar ni con todos los intentos del mundo.

Así que lo hizo, dio el primer paso…

—Lamento habértelo recordado Saga. — murmuro Kanon en un tono inusual de disculpas.

EL otro gemelo desvió la mirada, su razón de insomnio era esa, aquella memoria que habían desempolvado tras los años. En aquel momento había sido necesario, era imprescindible, y en el fondo le estaba agradecido con Kanon por haber hecho algo, por detener esa masacre.

Pero también había sido doloroso, traumático, después de aquello todo lo que vino fue miedo. Recordó que 3 meses después, cuando pudo salir de ahí, o, mejor dicho, cuando estuvo en condiciones para salir de ahí, lo hizo, pero destrozado, asustado como un cachorro y roto por dentro.

—Era necesario en mí, yo fui un maldito desastre, pero Ikki. —hizo una pausa negando con la cabeza— Es un niño Kanon, no me pidas que lo deje atravesar por ese trauma, no voy a destrozarlo de esa forma, y mucho menos cuando no tiene motivos. —

Kanon asintió, había entrado en pánico cuando vio la fuerza del joven lobo, de inmediato le recordó a aquel Saga sangriento que no tenía control de si mismo, por eso había sugerido la idea. Pero ahora, estaba de acuerdo, Ikki era muy joven y en su caso, era distinto a Saga, ellos no tenían a nadie en aquel entonces. Ikki tenía un montón de gente que podía ayudarlo.

—Es muy fuerte, Saga. — comento el menor con una sonrisa—Es como tu— afirmó muy seguro.

Saga chasqueo entre dientes y puso los ojos en blanco— El mocoso es malditamente fuerte Kanon, no te haces idea, pero no quiero que se parezca en nada a mí. — dijo

Kanon sonrió ampliamente y se llevó una mano a la melena en un gesto de confusión.

—Ya se parece a ti, es muy fuerte para ser un beta normal y lo sabes. El chico tiene talento y si lo entrenas bien los cazadores van a temerle pronto. —

—Lo voy a entrenar, pero simplemente para que nunca pierda el camino como yo lo hice. No quiero nada más— Sentencio el mayor, decidido.

Kanon carcajeo un poco con la idea que cruzo su mente —¿Así será cuando tengas un hijo, hermanito? —

Saga alzo las cejas y dio un respingo casi como si le hubieran pegado el susto de su vida. Su semblante se desencajo por completo en una mueca de disgusto y rápidamente rebatió a su gemelo:

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Kanon? Yo no voy a tener hijos—

Kanon negó con la cabeza aun sonriente —¿Y ya le dijiste a Saori que piensas dejarla así? Vestida y alborotada—

—Claro que no Kanon, se lo diré cuando llegue el momento. — gruño el mayor cruzándose de brazos

—Oh si, claro que si — rio el menor — ¿y que le dirás? No te va a creer que seas estéril así que busca otra excusa. —Kanon continuaba riendo como tenía tiempo no lo hacía con su gemelo

—¡Pero claro que no tarado! Le diré la verdad— gruño Saga en defensa.

El gemelo menor alzo las cejas, a veces admiraba la valentía de Saga, o tal vez era mucha estupidez, si, debía ser eso último.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? —Kanon lo reto con la mirada

—Pues… —Saga se encogió de hombros —Simplemente se lo diré, que no puedo, ni quiero tener hijos. Fin del asunto. —

—Razones, Saga…— canturreo Kanon con suprema inocencia.

—Tu sabes la razón Kanon, que crees que quiero evitar ¿eh? Estoy tratando de no crear un doble de mi o quizás peor, tienes idea del poder que puede tener un hijo mío, sangre de mi sangre. —Saga se veía por demás aterrado ante la sola idea.

Pero por esta vez Kanon se puso serio de nuevo, era verdad, y él también pensaba igual, pero quería cambiar esa mentalidad porque el si quería tener un hijo algún día y no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión, a menos de que no tuviera la persona indicada, y esa ya creía haberla encontrado. No estaba muy seguro, pero algo había.

Tras el silencio, nuevamente saco a su gemelo de sus propios pensamientos—Es cierto, pero recuerda, no es solo tu sangre, también esta Saori. —

Saga bufó incrédulo —Nunca fuiste bueno en biología. —

—La detesto— dijo el otro en un puchero.

—Serás idiota, porque también es lógico que mi sangre va a predominar sobre la de ella y ese niño puede convertirse en un arma de destrucción masiva. —

Kanon suspiro y rasco su cabeza entre confundido y fastidiado.

—¡Que exagerado! Yo creo que nosotros podemos arreglarlo, es decir, un hijo lo crías tú, Saga, además, tu cachorro no tendrá el mismo ambiente que nosotros, aquí tiene una familia, tendrá un tío demasiado guapo, ¿Qué más quieres? —

—Ese es el problema Kanon, No quiero… — Kanon bajo la mirada y se encogió de hombros. Saga le observo con detalle —Oh dioses dime que no estás pensando en lo que… Ay… no…—Saga se llevó las manos a la cara

—¿Qué tiene de malo? — Kanon se sentía incómodo por la mirada de su gemelo

—¿Acaso no me estabas escuchando? Te explique punto por punto todo lo malo de la situación —

—Ya, pero… ¿No te gustaría Saga? Tener un hijo, un cachorro tuyo, tu propia descendencia —La mirada de Kanon se tornó ilusión pura y Saga quería golpearlo, pero a la vez le conmovía, si tan solo viera como brillaban sus ojos de sola emoción por la idea.

Saga se quejó con un gemido y se llevó las manos a la cabeza —Le estuve hablando a la pared todo el tiempo. —

Kanon se encogió de hombros incapaz de cambiar su decisión —Entiendo tu punto, pero creo que, si yo puedo estar ahí para cambiar eso, entonces todo puede ser distinto, nada tiene que repetirse.—

El gemelo mayor conto hasta diez, si algo de sueño le había dado, se le quito de inmediato con las palabras de Kanon. Pero a la vez también lo observo a detalle, vaya que había sido lento en captar las intenciones de su hermano, claramente, él, Saga, tenía con quien pasar el resto de su vida, pero Kanon…

Momento, Kanon quería un hijo, pero… él solo tenía a Laika y no creía que su gemelo…

—¡Kanon! — le grito de repente y el otro respingó —Dime algo, ¿estás pensando en…—

El gemelo menor carcajeo ante el rostro desencajado de su hermano, se divirtió mucho haciéndolo pensar y vaya que Saga había tardado. Por supuesto que aquellas eran sus intenciones y a pesar de que no estaba seguro, se imaginaba un posible escenario con ella.

—Que lento hermanito, y sí, estoy pensando en ella, en una vida juntos. — sentenció

Saga se quedó ahí, helado, como tonto. A estas alturas el mayor pensaba que lo de Kanon con Laika, era solo un capricho para olvidar a Saori, uno que creía ver avanzar, pero no concretar.

—Kanon, ¿me estás diciendo que…? —

—Que me gusta, Saga, que la quiero, Laika me ha dado todo lo que necesitaba, y me di cuenta de que cada vez que estoy con ella soy distinto, soy mejor y… bueno la verdad es que son cosas mías, no sé exactamente como se define eso ¿Tu sabes? Porque ya sé que me gusta, pero no estoy seguro de como deba manejarlo —

Kanon rasco su nuca mientras ladeaba la cabeza, confundido, tenía una mirada tonta y curiosa de la respuesta que su gemelo le podía dar. Saga por su parte, paso saliva y hubiera jurado que se puso algo rojo. Sin querer, imito la posición de Kanon rascando su nuca de la misma forma, dudoso de su respuesta.

—Bueno…yo…err…— comenzó el mayor bajo la atenta mirada del menor— Pues…— pauso de nuevo

Saga gruño y le desvió la mirada —Pues, supongo… err… cuando estas con ella te sientes distinto Kanon… es, especial creo…—

El menor bufó aburrido —Dime algo que no hayan comentado en una película romántica, tarado—

—¡Pues yo que se Kanon! ¡No me presiones! A... Además, es distinto Saori y yo bueno… — Saga gruño alto sin saber explicarse— Es… como si la necesitaras siempre Kanon, una adicción terrible a su presencia es…no sé, tu pecho te lo dice supongo. Cada vez que estas cerca de ella, deseas darle todo lo que tienes, estar juntos, sin tener que separarse jamás, si sientes eso Kanon, estas perdidamente enamorado de ella. — dijo finalmente reduciendo de a poco el tono de voz, resignado

Kanon parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió- ¡Ah! Entonces es eso, pensé que sufriría un infarto— dijo tomándose el pecho con la mano— Tanta comida chatarra y la otra vez comí unas salchichas que eran…—

—¡Kanon! Concéntrate—

El menor respingo ante la llamada de atención y volvió a parpadear. Bajo la cabeza mientras pasaba su mano entrelazada en su melena—Err… pues… según lo que tú dices, creo que, si estoy babeando por ella como tarado— el menor comento algo apenado por tener esa conversación tan ridícula con su hermano — Ni siquiera sé porque te digo—

Saga parpadeo un par de veces, algo impactado y procesando bien las palabras de su gemelo. Finalmente, sonrió, estaba contento, feliz por él, y no porque eso significara que su hermano dejaría de amar a Saori, sino que en verdad deseaba que Kanon tuviera la oportunidad de querer a alguien.

Le puso una mano en el hombro bruscamente —Me alegra mucho Kanon, en verdad, Laika es una gran chica, te quiere con todo lo que tiene. — No mentía, lo había visto siempre, y por eso le daba algo de pena por ella porque su hermano se había fijado en Saori, pero ahora sería distinto

Kanon rasco su nuca de nuevo, nervioso.

—Pues, creo que tal vez ella pueda sentir algo por mí, algo pequeño, aunque sea. —

—¿Pequeño dices? — bufó Saga—Y luego el ciego soy yo, Kanon, Esa mujer te adora. —

El menor gruño un poco, no estaba tan seguro de eso. Pero rápidamente se le ocurrió contraatacar a su gemelo.

—Y hablando de adorar, Ya llevas mucho tiempo con Saori ¿no? — pregunto con una sonrisilla picara.

Saga respingo y paso saliva— Supongo—

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, Kanon ya tenía lo que quería, ahí estaba su gemelo todo nervioso.

—Mmm, y … ¿no te parece que estas tardando? —

Saga lo miro de reojo desconfiado, sabía exactamente por donde venia su hermano, así que decidió fingir demencia.

—¿Tardando en que exactamente? —murmuro, entrecerrando los ojos.

Kanon volteo los ojos fastidiado —Obviamente me he dado cuenta de que no has… bueno… no has marcado a Saori aun—

Y a pesar de que sabía las intenciones de Kanon, Saga no pudo evitar ponerse de todos colores con la pregunta intrépida de su gemelo.

—¿¡Que estás diciendo!? ¡Pero por supuesto que no! como crees que voy a…—

—¿Acaso ella no es la mujer de tu vida? —interrumpió el menor

—¡Que si! pero, no puedo hacer eso—

—Oh, entonces me reiré de ti cuando otro lobo venga y…—

—Retracta esa frase y la boca te queda donde mismo— Amenazo Saga de inmediato enojado

—¡Uy que carácter! Sabes, eso es algo que no comprendo, eres muy celoso, pero aún no marcas a Saori, a estas alturas yo juraba que ustedes dos ya… bueno, tu sabes — comento Kanon juguetón mientras movía ambos dedos índices uno con el otro

Saga llamo a toda su paciencia, Kanon quería molestarlo así que él no le iba a dar el gusto o al menos iba a tratar. Así que Chasqueo la lengua fastidiado y se sostuvo del barandal que tenía a la altura de su cintura.

—He… estado… cerca— pronuncio con cuidado y más serio de lo que Kanon quería ver, recordando justamente aquel suceso hace apenas unas horas.

El otro gemelo frunció el entrecejo— Ya hablamos de esto Saga, no puedes decirle que eres estéril porque…—

—Kanon, no quiero lastimarla— interrumpió el mayor

—No vas a hacerlo tarado, al menos no más de la cuenta— dijo con picardía mientras alzaba las cejas divertido

—Esto es serio Kanon. — Sentencio Saga ante las bromas de su hermano y el otro de inmediato cambio su postura – Sabes, las pocas veces que se ha dado, algo, ha sido bajo la luna llena o cercano a ella-

Kanon rasco su cabeza confundido— ¿A que le temes? —

—A veces creo que… como pareja no estamos listos, es decir, solo se da bajo la luna llena y me he forzado a detenerme para no lastimarla, pero yo…—

—A ver si entendí, ¿piensas que solo quieres algo con ella cuando la luna te afecta? —Saga asintió levemente —Feh, creo que te equivocas, solo es coincidencia, estas muy viejo para que la luna te afecte de esa forma—

Si tan solo Kanon supiera…

—Siempre tan amable Kanon— le dijo sarcástico —Como sea, no voy a estar con ella así, puedo hacerle daño y uno irreparable—

-Si, si ya recuerdo, la fuerza, la excitación, todo eso que nos vuelve locos, pero es parte de nosotros, de nuestra naturaleza, tienes que decirle y todo lo que implica. —

—Supongo que en algún momento lo hare, pero marcarla es un peligro Kanon—

—Le estarías dando el título, oficialmente es la mujer de un Alfa, rayos…—gruño Kanon rascando su cabeza de nuevo

Saga no quería tocar más el tema, le aterraba hacerle daño y esa noche había estado muy cerca, tampoco quiso alarmar a Kanon contándole lo que había sucedido, seguramente su gemelo le daría una catedra de autocontrol, o que solo fue un desliz, y el mayor sabía que era su absoluta responsabilidad, por eso no dijo nada más.

El silencio entre ambos se hizo eterno hasta que Kanon volvió a hablar, esta vez mucho más decidido y dispuesto a no retroceder.

—¿Sabes que? Tal vez, tengamos una buena oportunidad de vivir el resto de nuestras vidas. —Kanon le dijo con algo de optimismo

Saga sonrió, pero miro al horizonte y bajo la cabeza— ¿No te da miedo? —

Kanon asintió imitando a su gemelo— Estoy aterrado, pero no por eso voy a dejar de disfrutar esta oportunidad, la voy a aprovechar al máximo, cada día. Es por eso que te digo Saga…un hijo, con la mujer que amas, esa que no te has atrevido a marcar como tuya—

—Para nosotros serán simplemente unos cuantos años más, pero no para ellas, para todos. Ellos van a desaparecer y nosotros seguiremos aquí ¿tiene algún sentido marcarla?—

—¡Claro que si! ella tiene una sola vida, y la va a compartir contigo. Yo Ya lo decidí Saga, ahora que sé y estoy seguro de esto que...siento, voy a decírselo a Laika y comenzare mi vida con ella hasta el final, sin temer, y acuérdate de mí, serás tío — le dijo eso ultimo riendo

Saga rodo los ojos — Solo no lo hagas tan pronto Kanon, no quiero mocosos corriendo en mi casa y menos si tiene el carácter tuyo, oh dioses y con el de Laika— se quejó el gemelo — Mejor piensa en donde vas a vivir con tu cachorrito—

Kanon carcajeo fuerte y le dio un zape divertido ante la postura anticuada de Saga. Para ellos era así de simple, un momento no planeado que simplemente se daba por el destino, cuando ambas mitades de una misma alma se llamaban para juntarse todo se daba naturalmente y ambos podían terminar riendo sin motivos.

Eran alrededor de las 5 de la mañana y ambos gemelos se encontraban ahí, diciendo tonterías sobre un futuro incierto, uno que no estaban seguro si vivirían, pero que en todo caso era mejor tener planes.

Escucharon unos pasos atrás de ellos y ambos pararon de reír para observar la nueva presencia en el patio. Aquel no era nada más que Dohko, los gemelos se miraron y volvieron a reír.

—Entonces… mocosos, a que se debe esta fiesta que tienen armada ustedes dos, par de cachorros idénticos ¿Por qué no están durmiendo? — reclamo Dohko con una sonrisa

—No tienes idea— canturrearon los dos a la vez mientras reían nuevamente

Sin saberlo, aquellos dos, los gemelos, volvieron a reforzar esa conexión fraternal que tenían antes. Un poder inquebrantable, una unión indestructible, nuevamente, hermanos. Tal vez no en su totalidad, pero definitivamente una mejor relación de confianza había surgido entre ellos en aquella conversación.

….

 **Residencia de Sísifo**

 _A la mañana siguiente_

El castaño encendió el televisor mientras preparaba un café mañanero bastante negro. Sísifo no había dormido nada, no desde que recibiera ese comunicado por parte del alto mando. Su trasnocho se debía a que varios días habían pasado y aun no tenía noticias de nada, ni un movimiento, todo era silencio, y eso lo aterraba mucho más.

Aquella cafetera vieja le dio el placer de un humeante café caliente, que, con mucha suerte, lo ayudaría a despertar. Se reuniría ese día con sus cazadores, los más cercanos e intentaría hacer que Julián asistiera.

Suspiro exhausto y se sentó frente al televisor con el café en sus manos sobre la mesa. Le dio un sorbo corto que lo quemo al principio, pero continuo de igual forma.

Sintió los pasos en las escaleras, Aioros bajaba a trote enérgico esa mañana, su cabello aun alborotado, pero ya vestido y listo para salir. Sísifo alzo las cejas.

—Buenos días papá. —saludo el joven

—Buen día hijo, ¿algo en especial?—

Aioros se sirvió una buena taza de café y se dispuso a beberlo junto a su padre sobre la mesa. Se estiro un poco cual felino y luego le dio un sorbo pequeño.

—No, nada en realidad, voy a clases, pero aún es temprano—

—Lo sé, por eso te pregunte—

—Bueno, dormí lo suficiente, ya no te preocupes, mejor dime, ¿Cómo va todo?—

—Sin novedades…—dijo el hombre en un suspiro y bebió otro trago de café

 _Se presume que un asesino en serie es quien está dejando cadáveres por todo el estado. Hasta ahora desconocemos los motivos o la identidad del sospechoso. La policía ha ordenado mantenerse en sus casas a altas horas de la noche…_

Aquel noticiero interrumpió la charla de padre e hijo, los cuales prestaron atención al comunicado y aumentaron el volumen del televisor

 _Los cuerpos de investigación aseguran que estos dos jóvenes se suman a la larga lista de 17 víctimas en apenas dos días, un saldo que no se veía desde la época de guerra civil en Italia._

 _Los cadáveres han sido mutilados, degollados o decapitados con lo que parecen armas blancas de largo alcance, se sospecha de un especialista, de un sicario experto, así que favor de tomar las recomendaciones de la policía…Vamos a estudio…_

Sísifo y AIoros se miraron y de inmediato se entendieron.

—¿Crees que sean ellos?— Aioros comenzó

—Estoy casi seguro de eso… necesitamos confirmarlo, pero es bastante obvio—comento el mayor con el ceño fruncido

—Está comenzando la masacre padre, ¿Qué haremos? — Aioros estaba preocupado, no tenía idea de que tan a fondo estarían involucrados

—Continuemos con nuestros planes, no vamos a meternos, si quieren asesinar a toda la raza de licántropos que lo hagan, pero no quiero arriesgar a mi familia en esto—

—Pero papá…—

—Ve a clases Aioros y después, reúne a los demás—

Aioros suspiro, tendría que vigilar a su hermano, el peligro cada vez estaba más cerca…

 **…**

 **Montañas Veleno**

Tras varios días en casa de Shion, finalmente Syd pudo levantarse por si mismo, desde ese momento Aspros había insistido en llevarlo a casa. Bud decidió que lo mejor era alejarse, su gemelo le seguía observando de una manera tan fría que le dolía en el pecho.

Aspros accedió a la demanda, pero solo por un par de días mientras hablaba con el gemelo menor, de esa forma podría averiguar lo que sucedió aquella noche con detalles.

Así que apoyado por Shion, Bud se quedaría ahí, con Mu y Aioria, y Syd permanecería con Aspros. Sellado el trato, el padre de los gemelos peli azules se llevó al tigre más pequeño al bunker y una vez ahí decidió interrogarlo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—

—Estoy bien— respondió secamente.

Kassia y los hermanos, Siegfried y Sigmund, le observaron con atención, eran los únicos en el sitio. Afrodita y Ángelo en la academia, Kratos vigilaba a Xander y Fenrir se mantenía cerca de los cazadores buscando información.

—Syd necesito hablar contigo— Aspros le dijo seriamente y cruzado de brazos

—No estoy de humor, perdóneme…—Syd se levantó de su sitio encaminado a su habitación

—Tarde o temprano Syd, esta situación tiene que aclararse— el gemelo lo escucho, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino

Aspros suspiro cansado, Kanon le había comentado sobre la situación de Camus, alguien había suplantado su identidad y ahora tenía un problema en puertas. Se llevo una mano a la melena pensativo ¿Qué clase de sujetos estaban enfrentando? Y no solo eso, también estaban los cazadores. Era un enredo…

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos abruptamente apareció saltando por las escaleras Fenrir que recién llegaba

—Eh, tenemos un problema— dijo el recién llegado con cara de pocos amigos

…

 **Residencia desconocida, Roma**

Aquel sitio parecía una mansión de tiempos mitológicos, sus amplios pasillos y enormes habitaciones podrían ser la envidia de cualquier rey o monarca. El sitio a las afueras de Roma, ubicado en lo más lejos de la ciudad, cercano a las entrañas del bosque, había sido escogido por los extranjeros recién llegados a Italia.

La noche anterior habían tenido trabajo, apenas llegaron comenzaron de inmediato con su misión. Dos de ellos habían recorrido las fronteras y otra pareja más, el centro de la ciudad. En su totalidad eran seis los desconocidos que apenas arribaban al sitio, cuatro de ellos se acostumbraban a su nuevo lugar de trabajo y los otros dos se reunían con el grupo.

Yuri e Irina, aquellos rusos que se adentraron en la academia, tomaron su sitio dentro de aquella mansión, haciendo compañía a sus nuevos hermanos de lucha. Los seis se conocían, más nunca tuvieron la necesidad de unirse y hacer el trabajo juntos.

Una morena contoneo sus caderas por toda la cocina mientras buscaba algún tipo de comida especifica en el refrigerador. Vestida con unos shorts cortos y una franelilla de tiras, hacía gracia de su escultural cuerpo femenino, para deleite de las presencias masculinas en el sitio.

—Por todos los dioses Violate, ya deja de dar vueltas— Se quejo de inmediato la rubia rusa que la observaba.

La chica de cabellos violáceos se volteo bruscamente para responder, pero rápidamente un teléfono celular comenzó a repicar. Los seis presentes prestaron atención al aparato que finalmente contesto Yuri.

Rápidamente se inició una videollamada y con los seis reunidos, el Director del Alto Mando comenzó a hablar. Su tono furioso y demandante hizo respingar a los más jóvenes a quienes ya acusaba.

—Simplemente no puedo contemplar la incompetencia de ustedes dos— El hombre de acento extraño dijo casi en un grito, refiriéndose a Irina y Yuri.

—Señor, nosotros estamos trabajando en ello— se defendió la chica de inmediato

—¡Mentiras! Ambos están jugando con ellos— sentencio el hombre bastante seguro

—Perdone mi intromisión señor, pero es irrelevante prestar demasiada atención a estos sujetos, los hemos estudiado y vigilado, simplemente son inútiles— hablo por primera vez un joven moreno de cabellos azules oscuros

—Aiacos, tengo una impresión bastante buena de ti, definitivamente eres letal, por eso no concibo que alguien tan poderoso como tu decida jugar, ¡Este no es un Maldito juego! ¡Los quiero muertos! ¿entendieron? ¡Muertos! —

El moreno gruño y apretó un puño, pero Violate discretamente le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo. Ciertamente estaban hartos.

El trabajo era siempre sencillo, no por nada eran considerados la Elite del Alto Mando. Los seis, Irina y Yuri los más jóvenes, Aiacos y Violate provenientes de tierras heladas, peligrosos y letales. Hasta los más antiguos, Radamanthys y Pandora, esos dos tenían un largo pasado pues llevaban demasiado tiempo viviendo.

Cada uno tenía una razón de estar, de ser aliados del Alto Mando. No, ni siquiera Aliados, eran sus perros guardianes, los que hacían el trabajo sucio y complicado. Pero los motivos personales de los seis eran muy fuertes como para estar de su lado.

—Quiero que esta misma semana comiencen a caer los cadáveres— musito el Director con voz baja pero contundente

—Eso ya está hecho señor, ayer comenzamos a depurar Italia, las fronteras están limpias, estamos trabajando con las ciudades principales —

—Perfecto, no quiero a ninguno de esos fenómenos vivos, quiero Italia limpia, ya que mis estúpidos cazadores no pudieron hacerlo, se los encargo —

—Cuente con nosotros Director— gruño Radamanthys con un vaso de Whisky en la mano

Vieron al hombre asentir. En un principio, había enviado a Yuri junto a Irina pensando que ambos terminarían el trabajo pronto, pero resulto que decidieron dar vueltas y jugar con los lobos un tiempo.

Así que el Director decidió enviar al resto de la Elite, para que se hicieran cargo. Los lobos no tendrían oportunidad alguna en un enfrentamiento, esos tipos eran absolutamente letales. Por eso, los tenía de su lado.

—No más juegos, los quiero muertos— dijo mientras finalizaba la llamada de golpe

Yuri gruño alto y golpeo la mesa con fuerza casi destrozándola en el proceso. Irina lo observo con el mismo rostro furioso, suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh no te molestes Yuri, el hombre tiene razón, por su culpa nos hicieron venir hasta aquí, justo cuando disfrutaba del grandioso clima londinense— Se quejo la morena con una sonrisa. Aiacos la tomo por la cintura y le planto un beso candente

—Es nuestro trabajo y lo hacemos de la forma que nos parezca— Yuri alzo la voz, furioso

—Tal parece que no es así joven Yuri, es momento de que cumplamos nuestra misión, mientras más rápido culminemos, podremos regresar a cobrar nuestros… favores— Pandora dijo en un tono absorto de calma y tranquilidad

—¿Por qué no dejas que nos encarguemos nosotros, muchacho? — Radamanthys pregunto meneando su vaso de licor

Irina frunció el entrecejo, aquel inglés tenía un aura macabra que le acompañaba y ni hablar de aquella joven mujer alemana, era tan silenciosa que le temía, era certera y no confiaba en nadie.

—¿Por qué tanto interés de repente? — musito la muchacha

—Simple capricho, este sitio es bastante monótono, nos aburriremos…—comento el inglés con simplicidad

—Iré yo, si lo que quieren es quitarse al director de sus hombros, entonces nada mejor que un jugoso cadáver, pero no cualquiera, uno importante— Razono Aiacos

—Sensato y Audaz, dime, ¿Qué más tienes en mente Aiacos— la joven alemana hablo de nuevo, esta vez entrecerrando sus ojos con curiosidad

Aiacos rio fuertemente con una carcajada macabra que hizo respingar a los más jóvenes—Oh, ustedes déjenmelo a mí— dijo el peli azul — Violate y yo nos encargaremos—

 **Academia Nazionale**

Después de varios días Camus estaba harto, definitivamente no iba a aguantar mucho más. Kanon le había pedido paciencia y tiempo, dos joyas preciosas que el actualmente no tenía; tal vez en algún tiempo se caracterizó por ambas cualidades, pero después de lo de Hilda ya no era el mismo.

Y es que no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en lo que estaría imaginando sobre él, todo era una vil mentira, un juego extraño al que lo estaban obligando a participar, y Camus no estaba para nada tranquilo con aquello.

Imagino que la chica estaría en su clase de matemáticas, sola, con Laika, pero al final, estaría sin compañía alguna, al menos una que le prestara atención.

Camus decidió que pese a cualquier pronóstico hablaría con ella, se lo había propuesto como meta del día. Necesitaba convencerla de su inocencia, de que él no era ningún infiel y mucho menos le haría semejante daño. Así que corrió, salió de los laboratorios y se dirigió al tercer piso donde sabia estaba el aula.

Se detuvo cuando vio la figura de Kanon recostada en la baranda de la escalera. Ese sería un problema. Observo su reloj y se fijó que faltaba media hora para la salida, se preguntó que rayos haría Kanon ahí tan temprano, generalmente esperaba a Laika cinco o diez minutos antes.

Paso saliva, y decidió que entonces esperaría a que Kanon se fuera, no por miedo, sino porque no quería que el gemelo interviniera en lo que tenía que decirle a su chica.

— _Merde_ — musito el francés, tendría que esperar.

Los minutos pasaron lentos, y con cada segundo el francés se desesperaba mucho más, necesitaba hablar con Hilda pronto, jamás se había sentido tan dependiente de alguien, pero con ella siempre había sido distinto.

Finalmente, los alumnos salieron del aula y Camus seguía escondido en el pasillo, esperando y no tan pacientemente.

Para su suerte vio a Laika salir sola, Kanon la estrecho entre sus enormes brazos y al levanto un poco del suelo para darle un beso, que a la vista de Camus era de un hombre enamorado. No pudo evitar sonreír por él.

Observo a la chica regalarle una enorme sonrisa y vio cómo se dirigían hacia las escaleras.

—¿No esperaremos a Hilda? —Kanon pregunto extrañado

—Dijo que tenía que hablar algo con el profesor, así que mejor vamos a almorzar, muero de hambre— comento ella sonriente

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero tengo una idea mucho mejor en mente— La chica alzo las cejas y Kanon sonrió con picardía

Camus los vio alejarse y cuando por fin tuvo el camino libre se paralizo aun en su escondite. ¿Y si Hilda no lo quería ver más? Que tal si le decía que no lo quería más, que lo odiaba ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Paso saliva nuevamente, pero finalmente apretó ambos puños y con su semblante indiferente, ese que usaba para ahuyentar a todos, dio un par de pasos. Sin embargo, antes de poder salir completamente del pasillo la vio pasar. Sin pensarlo dos veces Camus la halo por el brazo y la escondió en ese pasillo oscuro que dirigía a la sala de mantenimiento.

La chica obviamente forcejeo y cuando vio que se trataba del francés forcejeo aún más.

—Suéltame o grito— demando furiosa la noruega

—Te voy a soltar, pero no huyas de mi por favor, solo quiero un par de minutos contigo—

Hilda jaloneo su mano para soltarse del agarre de Camus que la dejo libre de inmediato. Lo observo detalladamente, directo a esos ojos turquesa hermosos que tenía, aquellos que la habían enamorado desde el inicio.

Sin embargo, recordó todo, lo único que pudo ver fue a él, Camus restregando sus manos en el cuerpo de aquella chica, y pronto sintió un dolor enorme en el pecho, así que amago con irse, pero el francés la detuvo

—Oye te dije que te soltaría si no te ibas, Hilda, por favor escúchame— rogo Camus en un tono que jamás había usado

Ella escucho su suplica en un tono lastimero, como si realmente le doliera, pero ella no podía borrar aquellas imágenes.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, y suéltame ya— dijo forcejeando. Al soltarse volvió a caminar un par de pasos.

Camus gruño alto, no tenía tanta paciencia y poseía un carácter bastante fuerte. Así que impulsivamente la tomo por la cintura adentrándola más al pasillo y recostándola en la pared mientras colocaba todo su peso sobre ella.

Ahí de cerca, podía notar sus facciones suaves y delicadas, su piel blanca que resaltaba ante la leve oscuridad que había en el sitio. Definitivamente estaba enamorado de esa mujer, y era suya, la iba a recuperar como fuera.

Las lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de la muchacha que observaba al galo, dolida. Sollozo un poco antes de reclamar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Suéltame por favor— suplico en un sollozo— que no ves que me haces daño, ¿acaso, no es suficiente? —

—Yo no lo hice— se defendió Camus con severidad— Veo que Kanon aún no habla contigo, y es que ya no podía esperar más, tal vez me creas loco, pero considerando lo que realmente soy no debería sorprenderte, dame dos minutos, déjame explicarte—

Hilda sollozo de nuevo y le desvió la mirada. Poco a poco Camus fue soltándola de nuevo. El francés suspiro, le dolía tanto verla así, tan lastimada, tan triste. No era la misma chica de siempre.

—Hilda, ese día tuve que quedarme 30 minutos extra en clase, testigo de ello fue Mu, e incluso me pregunto porque estaba saliendo a esa hora, iríamos por unos libros a la biblioteca, pero…—

—No me interesa nada de eso Camus— dijo la chica sacando fuerzas y limpiando sus lágrimas bruscamente— yo te vi —

—Dame un segundo ¿quieres? Te digo que no era yo, a eso quiero llegar, ese día era imposible que estuviera afuera más temprano— Camus coloco ambos brazos en la pared uno a cada lado de Hilda— Yo no lo hice—

—Todos te vimos— murmuro ella con rabia

Camus chasqueo la lengua— Lo mismo sucedió con uno de los chicos de Aspros, los gemelos uno ataco al otro al punto de casi asesinarlo — Hilda arrugo la nariz extrañada— Bud sería incapaz de hacerle daño, además estaba con Aspros y él puede confirmarlo… —pauso— _Cherie,_ estamos hablando de suplantación de identidad, los gemelos lo están investigando, al parecer quieren quebrantarnos desde adentro y si funciona les estaremos dando el gusto de matarnos—

Hilda no sabía cómo reaccionar así que desvió su mirada, por ahora no quería verlo, era muy difícil borrar esas imágenes de su mente. Para ella había sido Camus al que vio en los brazos de otra mujer, y eso era muy difícil de olvidar.

—Aun así, yo no puedo Camus— sentencio la chica

—Hilda por favor…—comenzó el francés de nuevo, jamás había sido tan insistente

—No, necesito tiempo, necesito ordenar mis ideas, todo esto es…demasiado— su rostro reflejaba confusión y su tono de voz, la más profunda de las tristezas

Camus suspiro, no esperaba que fuera así de fácil, por lo que veía venir algo como eso. No tenía más opción que dejarla ir.

Se inclino de lado para darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrar a su oído— Yo te quiero _Cherie,_ jamás te haría daño—

Hilda no se quejó, por el contrario, revolvió todo en su corazón y en su mente, estaba aún más confundida, así que, sin más, se escabullo entre los brazos de Camus y se fue corriendo apurada por salir de ahí.

—Quien sea que se haya atrevido a esta bajeza, lo matare con mis manos— gruño el galo antes de irse por el lado contrario. Al menos había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella.

…

 **Cercanías de Ariccia**

Casi en la entrada del bosque Ariccia las personas acostumbraban a reunirse, aquello para los habitantes era prácticamente un parque al aire libre, un lugar para descansar o disfrutar del clima. Las personas realizaban diferentes actividades como trotar, andar en bicicleta, pasear perros; cosas definitivamente humanas. Pero todo en ese perímetro, sin adentrarse mucho más a aquel bosque.

Kanon había traído a Laika, pero no precisamente para quedarse, sino que pretendía llegar a otro lugar. Antes, habían escapado de la academia y comprado una pizza para almorzar, ambos riendo por las tonterías de la gente, caminaban con intenciones de adentrarse en Ariccia y mucho más allá.

—¿Ya me vas a decir porque huimos de clases? — pregunto la chica con una sonrisa astuta

—No, y no pienso hacerlo hasta que lleguemos al lugar que quiero, así que ya no insistas—

Laika hizo puchero y se cruzó de brazos mientras ambos seguían caminando. Kanon sonrió por el gesto de la chica y con un dedo la fastidio en la cabeza

—¡Urghhh!— se quejó— Eres muy molesto, ¿te lo han dicho?—

—Es muy divertido molestarte Lai, déjame disfrutarlo—

—¿Ah sí? Pues no te quejes cuando…— la castaña pretendía seguir hablando, sin embargo, fue interrumpida abruptamente por una caída fuerte

El gemelo también fue víctima de la misma situación, y ambos, con lo distraído que venían fueron a dar directo a la tierra fuertemente.

Para cuando Kanon se dio cuenta, tenía a una chica arriba de él, una morena de cabellos largos y color purpura, con un mohín burlón en el rostro. Ella estaba sobre el cuan larga era, sus manos adheridas a los antebrazos del gemelo

—Errr… ¿Señorita?— murmuro Kanon nervioso

La chica sonrió y miro a su derecha, ahí estaba un muchacho moreno de cabellos azules oscuros, y para Kanon, terriblemente parecido a Milo. De inmediato la idea de suplantación de identidad vino a su mente.

El joven observo con detalle a Laika, pero al ver la confusión de la muchacha se levantó rápidamente ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a levantar

—Lo lamento mucho, señorita, la verdad es que trotábamos por el lugar y estábamos tan distraídos en una carrera que no los vimos, ruego me disculpe— el joven dijo tomando la mano de la castaña y besando su dorso

Kanon se levantó rápido frunciendo el entrecejo, molesto por la caída y por supuesto, celoso.

—Pues a mí me parece que ustedes dos deberían tener más cuidado— dijo en un gruñido

La morena le coloco una mano en el brazo rozando la piel del gemelo con suavidad. Ella sonrió al ver su reacción, luego le dio una mirada a Aiacos, y le guiño el ojo.

—Vamos, un accidente lo tiene cualquiera ¿no? — la chica se defendió

—No hay problema solo… tengan más cuidado— dijo Laika ya fastidiada de la situación

Kanon tomo a Laika por la cintura apegándola a él e intentando continuar con su camino, les dio una última mirada furiosa y comenzó a caminar junto a la chica.

—Luego preguntas que porque odio a la gente— gruño el gemelo menor

Laika soltó una pequeña risa— Relájate Kanon, fue un accidente— comento restándole importancia

—No tenía porque besarte la mano— soltó con el ceño fruncido y evidentemente molesto

Laika soltó una carcajada que hacía eco a medida que recorrían ya las inmensidades del bosque Ariccia.

—Oye no te burles, es serio— rugió el gemelo de nuevo

—¿Estas celoso? No puedo creerlo— decía la castaña riendo fuertemente muy divertida

Kanon chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, de acuerdo, lo admitía, estaba celoso, pero si fue un accidente porque tenía que besarle la mano a SU chica. Eso no fue nada apropiado.

—Kanon, obviamente son extranjeros, no escuchaste su acento, tal vez sea de alguna parte China o tal vez vengan de la India— aposto Laika con una sonrisa

—Me importa un reverendo pepino si vienen de Marte, no me agradaron—

—Estas celoso, estas celoso— Canturreo Laika, para furia del gemelo

Kanon siguió caminando de brazos cruzados, molesto, al menos sabía que lo que sentía era real, por todos los dioses, acababa de comprobarlo.

La verdad era que el gemelo había traído a Laika lejos de los demás para decirle lo que había hablado con su hermano la noche anterior. Finalmente, se lo diría, después de tanto pensar y de asegurarse que era realmente lo que sentía, se lo iba a decir.

Le diría a Laika que la amaba.

Pronto se encontró sonriendo y quitando esa mueca de enojo que tenía antes. Laika lo miro sospechosamente mientras se limpiaba un poco el sudor, estaba haciendo un calor horrible.

—Oye tú, no estarás pensando ninguna maldad ¿o sí? —

—No, claro que no— comento inocente el gemelo

Caminaron cuesta arriba en el bosque, la pequeña colina que Kanon sabia llevaba a un lugar maravilloso, cada vez estaban más cerca.

Laika jadeo un poco sintiéndose cansada, más de lo que debería. Kanon estaba igual, sudando a montones y respirando profundo por aire.

—¿No te parece que hay demasiado calor? —

—También lo sientes— dijo Kanon colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas y respirando forzadamente

Laika sintió una baja de presión que la hizo recostarse de un árbol rápidamente para no caerse, Kanon se alarmo de inmediato. La chica estaba pálida de repente y el gemelo se estaba asustando, el clima era terrible, si, pero no para tanto, o al menos no para él.

—¡Lai! ¿estás bien?— la llamo mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla de la chica — Estas ardiendo linda, ¿te sientes bien?—

Laika respiro profundo, el aire le estaba faltando y pronto comenzó a marearse, a sentir la presión en la cabeza. Le tomo la mano a Kanon y la apretó, estaba asustada, jamás se había sentido tan mal.

—Kanon... — apenas murmuro en un susurro

—Laika no, no te duermas linda, quédate conmigo— Kanon le dijo con tono preocupado, pero él tenía sus propios problemas. No solo era la muchacha, él también se estaba sintiendo raro y pronto comenzó a jadear por la falta de aire

—¿Que…? — la frase del gemelo quedo a la mitad

Algo andaba mal y eso Kanon lo pensó en los últimos segundos que le quedaban de consciencia, observo a la chica y ella ya se había desmayado. El gemelo tosió y busco en su pantalón su celular

Se estaba sintiendo muy mareado, todo le daba vueltas y sabía que era la falta de oxígeno que no estaba llegando a su cerebro. Marco el número de su hermano intentando contactarlo, después de repicar varias veces su gemelo por fin contesto.

Lo primero que escucho fue la voz alarmada de su gemelo y luego no pudo concentrarse más.

—Kanon ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué diablos pasa? ¡Kanon! —

Kanon tosió repetidas veces, su cuerpo luchando en un vano para mantenerse respirando

 _—_ _A…riccia, Saga—_

El menor de los gemelos perdió la consciencia bajo la voz de su hermano alarmado y preocupado. Pero ya no resistía más, se sentía muy mal y su cuerpo no le respondía, no tenía ninguna idea de lo que sucedía, pero sabía que era extremamente malo, se sentía morir con la preocupación de no saber cómo se encontraba ella.

Aun así, su cuerpo no dio más tregua y lo envió directo a la inconsciencia…

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo que no me maten, soy joven. Ya hablando en serio, esto lo planee desde que termine la primera temporada, feh, ya tocaba escribirlo. Siempre supe que mi lado malo arruinaría el momento entre Kanon y Laika. Pero bueno, no todo el mundo puede vivir o si?**

 **Espero que me comenten en sus reviews lo que piensan, sus hipótesis, si Laika y Kanon sobreviven, o que sucederá de ahora en adelante. Siempre me gusta ver sus opiniones y saber que es lo que les agrada del capitulo.**

 **Nuevamente agradecida con las reviews que dejan y sus comentarios alentadores, siempre esas conversaciones por privado alientan mucho! Gracias por el apoyo, siempre incluyo a mis lectores fantasmas también :3**

 **Nos leemos pronto (espero)**

 **Guest reviews:**

 _ **IchigoXD:** Eres como un acto de magia, apareces y desapareces jajaja bueno, bueno, uno esta muy full a veces y ni te imaginas como te comprendo. _

_Odiar a Saga no se puede, ni intentándolo, Al menos yo. En esta temporada veremos mas de Kanon, porque hasta ahora he mostrado las desgracias de Saga o las de ambos, pero no me he enfocado en el. Sin embargo con este capitulo creo que ya adelante un poco de su sufrimiento, hay un flashback sobre el que se suponía publicaría en la primera temporada, pero nunca me cuadro ponerlo ahí, así que ahora lo integrare._

 _A Saga se le fueron los tornillos, pero como se lo dice a Saori, su único miedo era que Ikki perdiera la cabeza y asesinara a todos. Todo tiene una razón y si tenia que usar la crueldad pues ahí esta, no lo pensó mucho._

 _Entre Saga y Saori habrá algo profundo, pero justo ahora con la luna, el descontrol hace gala de protagonista y sinceramente, puede destrozar a Saori con sus garras, son seres sobrenaturales y esas cosas nunca serán normales. Se viene mas de eso._

 _Me encantan los flashback porque son un recurso muy rico, es decir, vas y vienes en el tiempo con explicaciones sencillas. Tienes razón, y lo veras mas adelante, Profundizare en esa escena de hecho ya esta escrita, los gemelos van a desenterrar otra vez el recuerdo y en especial Saga, pues hay algo que se lo va a recordar mucho._

 _En fin, espero que puedas continuar leyendo a pesar de tus responsabilidades y sobre todo que sigas disfrutando y emocionándote con ella. Se viene la locura y espero que mis lectores no vayan a perder la cordura con ellos. Te mando un abrazo! gracias por comentar!_

 ** _Arrivederci!_**

 ** _Radamanthys'Queen_**


	10. La Caída

**Hola lectores, espero que estén muy bien. Bueno como ven se me ha hecho casi imposible actualizar, pues no solo por mi nuevo trabajo sino porque el internet ha decidido literal, morirse cada 20 min, entonces tampoco he podido hacer mucho.**

 **Finalmente, domingo casi lunes, pues logro actualizar. Como les dije se acabo la paz y de aquí en adelante, se vienen cosas fuertes para los chicos. A Kanon le toco sufrir esta vez, ahora hay que ver como salen de esta.**

 **En fin espero les guste el capitulo, muchas gracias por continuar alentándome a escribir!**

 **Advertencia: Tengan a mano sus pañuelitos :c**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

 **La Caída**

 **Academia Nazionale— minutos antes**

En el campo de la Squadra, Saga se quitaba el casco con algo de fastidio mientras caminaba a la banca. Nuevamente, otra práctica que lo dejaba molido a golpes, para su buena o mala suerte, el rubio no se había aparecido durante todo el día.

Sin embargo, la practica había sido dura y el equipo de Ángelo tenía a un tal Thor que media casi dos metros de altura, y aquel muchacho lo había revolcado en la tierra. Pero Saga no se quedó de brazos cruzados, había planeado una jugada con Aldebarán y juntos habían destrozado al italiano. Sonrió para si mismo mientras caminaba.

—Estas molido a palos, pero sonríes, creo que algo macabro hiciste— le dijo Saori que lo recibía con un beso

Saga estaba todo sudado, apaleado y lleno de tierra por aquella estúpida practica y todo para que el ruso no se apareciera. Pero sonreía porque tras él, venia un Ángelo molido, que se tomaba el costado y gruñía.

Saori soltó una risilla discreta— ¿Estas bien Ángelo? —

Ella no tenía nada en contra del italiano, lo conocía desde que estudiaba ahí y no tenía problemas con él, más que cuando se le ocurrió pretenderla, pero con la llegada de Saga, esas insinuaciones se habían terminado.

Ángelo gruño y miro con rabia al gemelo que sonrió terroríficamente.

—Oh no te preocupes chiquita, me siento vivo— Esta vez fue Ángelo el que sonrió ante el cumplido hacia la chica y la reacción del gemelo

Su sonrisa se fue al demonio, y tomo a Ángelo del cuello— Cuida tus palabras, italiano— amenazo el gemelo

—¿O que? Yo no la veo marcada— reto Ángelo con una mueca de burla

Saga reforzó su agarre y pretendía decir algo más, pero no pudo. Soltó a Ángelo repentinamente, lo que hizo que el italiano se sorprendiera, Saori que reía ante la tonta riña paro de inmediato cuando vio que algo no estaba bien.

El gemelo se sostuvo del mismo Ángelo para no caerse, comenzó a toser asfixiado. El italiano frunció el entrecejo y lo sostuvo, Saori entro de inmediato en pánico.

—¡Saga! — lo llamo y el gemelo no paraba de toser por la repentina falta de aire

Ángelo se movió rápido y lo puso sobre las bancas recostado. Saga intento controlar su respiración y sobre todo aquella sensación horrible que tenía en el pecho, aquella que le avisaba sobre su gemelo. Algo malo le sucedía a Kanon.

—¡Respira tarado! — le grito Ángelo de pronto, jamás admitiría que se había asustado

Saga respiro profundo y se concentró para evitar aquella conexión. Aquello sucedía cuando lo tomaban desprevenido y generalmente no podía controlarlo sino unos minutos después. Cuando calmo su respiración Ángelo lo soltó aliviado, aunque solo puso una mueca de disgusto.

—Amor ¿Qué paso? ¿estás bien? — Saori le pregunto

—Tal vez ya le vaciaron el cerebro o los pulmones de un golpe— sugirió Ángelo cruelmente

La pareja no le prestó atención Saori estaba enfocada en Saga y el, en respirar correctamente

—Es Kanon, necesito encontrar a Kanon— dijo con urgencia y se levantó de golpe lo que le ocasiono un vértigo momentáneo

—Amor espera, cálmate, ¿Por qué mejor…—

—No puedo esperar, Kanon está en problemas, y …— Saga no termino de hablar, escucho su celular repicar desde el bolso. Lo tomo lo más rápido que pudo y contesto

—Kanon ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué diablos paso? — pregunto alarmado y grito cuando lo escucho toser innumerables veces—¡Kanon!—

 _—_ _A…riccia, Saga—_ lo escucho toser otro poco y luego nada, silencio, uno mortal.

—¡Kanon!— le volvió a gritar aunque sabía que era inútil

Finalmente guardo su teléfono y se dispuso a ir al bosque lo más pronto posible. Saori le siguió de cerca casi trotando igual que Ángelo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? — pregunto el gemelo en un tono no tan amigable, pues el italiano pretendía seguirlos e ir con ellos

—¿Cómo que a dónde? Según escuche hay problemas y a mí me encantan los problemas— Sonrió de manera burlona

—Escúchame muy bien desgrac…— amenazo Saga, pero finalmente interrumpido por Saori

—Saga déjalo ya, no hay tiempo, algo malo sucede, deja que venga con nosotros puede ayudar— Razono la chica y el gemelo chasqueo la lengua en respuesta

—Haz lo que quieras—

 **Bosque Ariccia**

El hombre se percató de lo que sucedía demasiado tarde, aquello no lo había visto venir, pues no pudo saber cuál fue el origen o la causa de esa desgracia.

La pareja yacía ahí, en la tierra, la chica recostada a un árbol completamente inconsciente y aquel muchacho de cabello azul muy cerca de ella casi en las piernas de la castaña e igualmente desmayado.

Aquel hombre era alto, y a pesar de verse joven tenía varios años viviendo por el mundo. En su misión, se había puesto vigilar al chico, pero ese día había llegado tarde, por lo tanto, ahora enfrentaba una posible tragedia frente a sus ojos.

Los tocó a ambos y ardían en fiebre, aquello no era un desmayo común por la altura o el cansancio, había sido provocado. Sus instintos le gritaron que habían sido envenenados. Para el momento, el chico tenía alguna oportunidad, la muchacha… no estaba tan seguro de eso.

—Que desgracia, eres muy joven chiquilla, y al parecer lo haces a él muy feliz— comento en un suspiro

De uno de sus dedos libero una filosa garra y tomo la muñeca de la castaña abriendo una pequeña incisión que no la desangraría rápidamente, pero serviría para limpiar su sangre. Con el joven peli azul hizo lo mismo.

Aquel samaritano que los había encontrado sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, donde cortar y que hacer. No había dudas de que sabía sobre los seres sobrenaturales, así que atendió rápidamente a los jóvenes con facilidad.

Para su sorpresa el muchacho entre abrió los ojos, apenas recuperando la consciencia. El hombre parpadeo algo incrédulo, pero luego sonrió.

—Tranquilo muchacho, descansa, estas en buenas manos— murmuro el hombre, mientras que Kanon intentaba enfocar su vista, todo era muy borroso, no habia manera de saber la identidad de aquella persona

—E…Ella…que… — Kanon intento decir, le preocupaba Laika y ese había sido su primer pensamiento

—Ya te lo dije, tranquilízate, también estoy intentando salvarla, no te preocupes— repitió el hombre y el gemelo nuevamente cayo en la inconsciencia

Aquel salvador fue advertido por su olfato y oído sobre aquellas personas que se acercaban rápidamente. Percibía tres olores distintos, sus voces y sus pasos, era el momento de salir de ahí.

—Ojalá tengan suerte, en verdad que sería una lástima, pero al parecer ya tienen quien se encargue de ustedes. Nos volveremos a ver— dijo el desconocido y de inmediato corrió hacia la parte más frondosa del bosque.

…

Había percibido muy lejos el olor de su hermano cuando se introdujo al bosque, sin embargo, apenas unos minutos después aquella esencia se hizo más y más fuerte, Saga sabía lo que significaba. Instintivamente busco a alguien que le comprendiera y fue cuando se encontró con la mirada de Ángelo.

Para su sorpresa, no había ningún tipo de sonrisa o burla característica del italiano, esas que tanto odiaba. Por el contrario, podría apostar que su ceño fruncido y ojos entre cerrados denotaban preocupación.

Sin decirse nada, ambos se entendieron perfecto y corrieron rumbo al mismo sitio donde su olfato los llevaba, con una preocupada Saori intentando seguirles el paso.

Al llegar al sitio, Saga se dio cuenta que estaba bastante cerca del río, apenas unos 50 metros hacia arriba estaba aquel lugar que tanto le gustaba a Milo y a su gemelo. Saga gruño, paso saliva y continuo hasta encontrarse con lo que menos quería.

Detuvo sus pasos en seco, se paralizo de inmediato con la escena y no fue capaz de mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo, estaba clavado a la tierra.

Era Kanon otra vez, casi tan traumático como aquella vez que llego a casa hecho pedazos y eso a Saga le revolvió el estómago. De nuevo su hermano peligraba y podía sentirlo, su gemelo estaba ahí inmóvil con un reflejo de agonía en su rostro. Un pequeño rastro de sangre en su muñeca que parecía gotear el líquido lentamente.

Y ahí estaba su gemelo, junto a Laika, sin separarse de ella, pero ambos agonizantes. Simplemente pensó que no era justo, la noche anterior Kanon le había dicho que confesaría lo que sentía por aquella muchacha, esa con la que había decidido pasar el resto de su vida. Pero ahora, ambos se morían, porque podía sentir como la vida de su hermano se extinguía.

Aun así, no podía moverse.

Se demoraron al menos 10 minutos en llegar a Ariccia y otros 5 minutos en encontrarlos, por lo que el tiempo comenzaba a ser insuficiente para ambos. Ángelo actuó rápido y se lanzó directo hacia Kanon, rápidamente observo los síntomas en ambos.

No era necesario revisar el pulso, el italiano podía escuchar el débil latido de Laika y aquel suave golpeteo en Kanon.

—¡¿Te quedaras ahí parado?!— le grito Ángelo con un gruñido. Aquello despertó al gemelo de su trance momentáneo

—Apenas están vivos— informo Saori que estaba junto a Laika

Saga los escucho lejos, como si estuviera a kilómetros de ellos, su mente le estaba impidiendo acercarse y reaccionar. Tras los gritos de Ángelo, pudo sacudir aquellos pensamientos y el terror al que se enfrentaba

El italiano chasqueo la lengua— Si no nos damos prisa no lo van a lograr— se dirigió a Saori y la chica tembló— Puedo con los dos, los llevare a ambos a…—

—Olvídate de eso— Saga reacciono con un gruñido y se acercó, tomo a Kanon y lo levanto sobre sus hombros

Ángelo entendió que no rechazaba su ayuda, simplemente había sido un shock momentáneo del cual ya había reaccionado, comprendió que si Saga se encargaba de Kanon el llevaría a Laika y así lo hicieron. La prioridad era salvarlos y sus riñas no tenían lugar en aquella situación.

 **Academia Nazionale**

Hilda había corrido con todo lo que tenía para alejarse de Camus. Estaba supremamente confundida y dolida, ahora con todo lo que el francés le había dicho, no estaba segura de nada, no tenía idea de que creer o pensar.

Era cierto que la vida de Camus y los demás estaba muy por encima de la de ella en niveles extraños, lo que para ella significaba una locura, para la manada era un día de campo y eso era lo que la tenía más pensativa. Camus podía haberle dicho la verdad, alguien tal vez se hacía pasar por él.

Pero era tan absurdo que no se lo podía creer, su mente se negaba. Y luego estaba su corazón, ese que le decía que él no tenía que mentir, que realmente la amaba, que no tenía sentido aquello que vio porque jamás la lastimaría. Además, estaba lo de los gemelos, esa era una situación igual o más grave que la de ellos.

Suspiro, cansada de tanto pensar.

—Tal vez debería…— pensó en voz alta

—¿Hablando sola?— comento una voz divertida y aquella no era más que Shaina

—Hola Shai— le saludo sin mucho animo

La chica de cabellos verdes alzo las cejas, suspiro resignada y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Todavía pensando lo obvio?— comento Shaina

Hilda frunció levemente el entrecejo—¿Cómo que lo Obvio?—

Shaina rodo los ojos— Por todos los dioses Hilda, sabes que Camus no lo hizo y que hay un loco intentando separarnos a todos para luego matarnos uno por uno— Hablo muy rápido y agitando sus manos ante lo obvio de la respuesta—¿Por qué no has ido con él y te has puesto a besarlo hasta que se acabe el mundo—

Hilda se sonrojo hasta las orejas visiblemente—Po…porque yo, bueno… estoy confundida, sabes no es fácil ver a tu novio con otra—

—¡Pero no era el! —

—Ya sé, pero aun así es difícil— dijo en un suspiro

—Hilda, ese chico ha sufrido como mártir toda la semana y en un silencio devastador, no habla, no sale de su casa, no come bien, Milo dice que no sale de su habitación, y lo más importante, todos lo creen inocente a estas alturas, todos menos tu— sentencio de brazos cruzados

La chica noruega sonrió levemente en un suspiro— A mí también me duele…—

—¡Pues entonces ve a buscarlo! —

—¿Crees que todo sea igual que antes? —

Shaina negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió—Sera mucho mejor, créeme—

Hilda sonrió igualmente y ambas se levantaron para caminar juntas hacia los edificios donde sabían se hallaba el francés

 **Hospital Central, Roma**

Oh como le revolvía el estómago ese sitio, el tan solo sentir el olor a alcohol y desinfectante lo hacía querer devolver todo. Definitivamente odiaba los hospitales, eso era seguro.

Y sus razones eran simples, desde niño había estado demasiadas veces en ese sitio más por el mismo, que por su hermano. Los hospitales siempre representaban desgracias para su concepto, y justo ahora no se equivocaba.

Laika estaba prácticamente muerta y Kanon luchaba con todo.

El padre de Mu estaba de guardia ese día, por eso se dirigieron al sitio lo más pronto posible. Saga sabía que Shion era el único que podía hacer algo por Laika y su gemelo, así que no perdió tiempo en contactarlo por teléfono antes de llegar.

Cuando pisaron el sitio, un equipo estaba preparado para atenderlos y de inmediato, sin perder tiempo, comenzaron con su trabajo. Shion se adentró a la habitación de terapia intensiva dejando un ambiente tenebroso en aquella sala de espera.

—Amor cálmate— intento Saori detener a un histérico Saga

—Es increíble que este en esta maldita situación otra vez— gruño Saga frustrado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con manos empuñadas

Saori agacho la cabeza, ella también estaba muy preocupada, no sabía lo que sucedería y obviamente estaba nerviosa por la vida de ambos. Eran sus amigos después de todo.

Ángelo se mantenía callado, y un poco distanciado. Meterse en el camino del gemelo en ese momento era una sentencia de muerte; la frustración que Saga tenía acumulada podría convertirse en agresiones físicas hacia el si llegase a abrir la boca, así que sabiamente callo.

Pero el italiano cometió un pecado, uno grave, y fue sin ninguna intención, pero ante los ojos de Saga, era totalmente lo contrario y lo pagaría caro.

Ángelo atendió su celular cuando comenzó a repicar, suspiro con cansancio cuando visualizo el nombre de su padre en la pantalla. Se retiro unos pasos para hablar mejor, no estaba de humor para importunar a nadie, aunque esa fuera su naturaleza

—Padre… —fue lo primero que dijo al contestar

—Hola hijo, llamaba para decirte que traje a Syd conmigo, hable con el… insiste en que Bud fue el que le ataco, aun así, le explique y aunque parece entender no quiere ver a su hermano todavía, deberías ir a verlo—

El italiano se llevaba muy bien con los gemelos del tigre, siempre habían estado ahí fieles a sus causas, le habían defendido y protegido cuando necesito sin importar que…

—De acuerdo, tal vez vaya más tarde— dijo sin mucho animo

—Ángelo, no solo te llame por eso ¿estás bien? —

—En una pieza padre— comento algo burlón, pero no como siempre

Hubo un silencio que estremeció al italiano—Ángelo, ¿has visto a tus hermanos? Se que algo sucede—

Ángelo suspiro y gruño a la vez— Escucha, seré muy directo, igual te vas a enterar, Kanon y su novia están en el hospital, aun no nos dicen que diablos sucedió, pero creemos que fue envenenamiento—

Aspros calló, y en ese silencio el italiano lamento haber abierto la boca.

—Voy para allá—

—Espera…— quiso advertir Ángelo, pero su padre había colgado —Maldición, la que se va a armar cuando…—

El agarre del gemelo lo dejo estampado en la pared. Cuando lo observo sus ojos irradiaban rabia, era lo que había estado evitando desde que llego

—¿Por qué le dijiste? Él no tiene ningún derecho sobre nosotros— le grito Saga sin soltarlo

—En eso… te equivocas— gruño el italiano con esfuerzo— Es tu padre, aunque lo niegues, y el mío. Tiene derecho a ver a Kanon—

Saga lo empujo aún más fuerte— ¿Ah sí? y dime, ¿Dónde se metió todos estos años? Todo ese tiempo que necesitamos un padre nunca estuvo ahí y cuando decidió aparecerse quiso matarnos a ambos, ahora no lo necesitamos, yo no lo quiero—

—Puedes hacer todo tu berrinche las veces que quieras Saga, pero es su derecho y tú no puedes quitárselo— Y por primera vez, Ángelo hablaba con seriedad, con una que el gemelo jamás había visto

Gruño alto en advertencia, pero se detuvo y soltó al italiano cuando vio a Shion llegar con un extraño semblante en el rostro.

—Shion…— Llamo rápido el gemelo en un tono de desesperación

El hombre de cabellos verdes suspiro y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran más, pues la discreción debía mantenerse sobre todas las cosas.

—¿Laika y Kanon están bien? — Saori pregunto impaciente

Tras un suspiro de cansancio e impotencia Shion respondió— Nuestras sospechas son ciertas, fueron envenenados ambos, pero esto es más grave de lo que pensamos—

—Explícate… — pidió el gemelo

—No tenemos idea todavía del tipo de veneno, no es nada conocido aun, necesito hacer otros análisis, pero pueden descartar todo lo que conocen en este mundo—

Los tres jóvenes fruncieron el entrecejo ante la sorpresa, pero fue el italiano el que retomo la palabra

—Nada que conocemos, entonces que diablos, ¿me estás diciendo que hay una criatura con un veneno letal, suelta en Italia? — Ángelo gruño

Ninguno de los presentes lo había pensado así, y eso pareció iluminar las ideas de Shion.

—Creo que es, nuestra mejor apuesta Ángelo. En cuanto a Kanon, el veneno se esparce muy rápido, pero gracias a ese corte en su muñeca y su sistema inmunológico de licántropo lo está manejando bien, estará noqueado unas horas, pero eventualmente sanará como cualquier otra herida—

—¿Corte? —

—Ambos tenían ese corte pequeño, lo suficiente para limpiar su sangre mientras llegaban aquí, si me preguntan, les salvo la vida —

—¿Laika? Si Kanon sufrió siendo un lobo, entonces ella…—

—Estas en lo correcto Saori, Laika es otro asunto— Shion se llevó la mano a sus cabellos verdes en frustración— Prácticamente, no hay mucho que hacer por ella—

Los tres respingaron ante la declaración, las lágrimas de Saori de inmediato se dejaron ver y los otros dos jóvenes procesaban la información. La chica de cabellos lila se abrazó fuertemente a Saga buscando consuelo, y mecánicamente el gemelo la abrazo

—Vamos Shion tiene que haber algo, no puedes decirme esto— Saga pidió incrédulo de tanta desgracia

—En serio Saga, lo hemos hecho todo, pero recuerda, ella es humana, no puede resistir igual que Kanon. El veneno acabó con su sistema nervioso, y no permitió que el oxígeno llegara a su cerebro, está viva, pero en coma, no está respirando por si misma—

Para los chicos presentes aquello fue una sentencia de muerte más que obvia. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo de pensar, de hacer algo, ni siquiera tenían certeza de lo que había pasado exactamente

—Voy a terminar los análisis de sangre, en serio lamento esto— se disculpó el hombre

—Gracias Shion…— murmuro el gemelo aun en shock

Ángelo se alejó nuevamente y llevo sus manos a la cabeza, ¿desde cuándo se había apegado tanto a esos tarados? Había tenido esa sensación horrible cuando vio a Kanon, ¿sería la sangre llamando a su propia sangre? Ahí estaba ese sentir de preocupación, incluso de rabia e impotencia por no poder hacer nada

Sin más que hacer, camino hasta las puertas de la entrada del hospital, esperaría a su padre ahí, no tenía ningunas ganas de seguir adentro.

Saori se largó a llorar por la sentenciada muerte de Laika, prácticamente Shion había dicho que las maquinas eran lo que la mantenía con vida. Estaba destrozada, ella había sido su amiga desde siempre, habían reído, llorado, enojado todo juntas, y por todos los dioses, como se lo iba a decir a las demás.

—Ya no llores Saori, por favor— Saga le pidió en un tono muy suave juntando su frente con la de ella

—Saga, ¿cómo les voy a decir a las chicas esto? No puedo creer que Laika este… —

—La verdad es que no se ni cómo manejar esto…— Saga le dijo sinceramente

—¡Dioses y Kanon!— exclamo de repente— ¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir?—

Saga respiro profundo, le dolía y no imaginaba cuanto más le iba a doler a su gemelo, sabía que al final no iba a poner resistencia frente a Kanon, se iba a quebrar igual que él, porque eran gemelos, porque lo que a uno le dolía al otro también.

—Yo… me voy a encargar de eso, ya veré como se lo digo—

Saori asintió y sollozo un poco más en el pecho de Saga y el muchacho suspiro.

¿Cómo iba a proteger a Saori? Kanon estaba junto a Laika y aun así intentaron matarlos a los dos, sus vidas se estaban tornando demasiado peligrosas, estar cerca de ellos no convenía y tenía que hacer algo al respecto

Pronto una idea paso por su cabeza, el nombre del culpable salto a su mente como una especie de revelación divina. Aquel hombre que había intentado matar a su hermano esa noche y que ahora estaba seguro: era el con sus cazadores los que habían dejado a su gemelo y futura cuñada en ese estado.

Frunció el entrecejo y gruño. Eso había sido bajo, ahora si estaba furioso.

Saga pensó que la vida no le daría tregua nunca cuando vio a Aspros entrar apurado y tras él un Ángelo intentando explicarle.

Los dioses sabían que estaba cansado de pelear, contra los cazadores, los demás sobrenaturales, los peligros, incluso contra el mismo y por supuesto, Aspros. De todos, él era quien le cansaba en extremo y eso era porque aquel hombre no se rendía. Por el contrario, insistía, pues ahora que tenía una relación decente con Kanon no quería separarse de él más de lo requerido y además quería intentar lo mismo con el mayor.

—Tu hermano… — comenzó Aspros, el gemelo lo sintió, aquel tono dolido en su voz, y se preguntaba porque, ¿Por qué ahora?

Saga trato de respirar y se aferró al abrazo de Saori, intentando ignorar por todos los medios aquella sensación de odio, así que finalmente no respondió, sino que fueron Ángelo y Saori los que le explicaron la situación a Aspros. El gemelo seguía inmóvil y manteniendo la distancia entre él y su padre biológico.

—Entiendo…— dijo en un suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello en señal de frustración—¿Que tienen pensado para Laika? —

Saga desvió la mirada, quería callarlo, sacarlo de ahí como fuera, no soportaba su presencia. Y ¿Por qué se atrevía a preguntar? No es como si le importara la vida de Laika, ya había intentado matarlos a todos incluyéndola, entonces, ¿Qué diablos hacia ahí?

Saori sintió la fuerza con la que el gemelo apretaba su puño, observo su mirada y esta irradiaba rabia, pero también confusión y tristeza, su mandíbula estaba muy tensa; la chica de cabellos lila sabía que a Saga le estaba costando y que, si no había movido un pie, era por Kanon.

—Creo que, lo mejor será que Kanon lo decida, somos sus amigos, pero el sin duda es el más cercano a ella— comento con tristeza

Aspros chasqueo la lengua, impotente. Aquella chica no merecía aquel fin, ¿Por qué se empeñaba el destino en hacerles daño? Él no lo sabía. Gruño alto y se alejó unos pasos con el celular en la mano.

Los tres más jóvenes lo vieron marcar un número. Ángelo conocía a su padre y sabía que estaba enojado, ese semblante lo había visto muchas veces en su vida, pero pocas tan severas como la de ahora.

—Siegfried— pronuncio con un tono de voz bastante tenebroso

El chico del otro lado de la línea frunció el entrecejo ante aquella llamada— _Señor…—_

—Reúne al equipo, los quiero a todos juntos, no me interesa si Syd o Bud están de acuerdo, los quiero a todos en Ariccia ahora mismo— ordeno Aspros

El chico proveniente de las tierras heladas respingo— _¿Pasa algo malo… Señor?—_

—Pasa que los cazadores me tienen harto— sentencio furioso. — Pasa, que se han metido con un hijo mío, y eso, no lo voy a tolerar mientras viva— gruño, y Siegfried paso saliva— ¡Pasa, que los voy a cazar a todos! —dijo casi en un grito— Uno a uno, por eso los necesito a ustedes, quiero que peinen el área, busquen a cualquier cazador que este en el sitio y llévenlo al bunker, volveré al final de la tarde—

 _—_ _Si, señor, voy a llamarlos a todos ¿Ángelo esta con usted?—_

—Ángelo está aquí, lo enviare allá con instrucciones— dijo finalmente y culmino la llamada

—Padre…— se acercó Ángelo algo impaciente

—Ya me oíste Ángelo, quiero a todas esas ratas en mi poder, quiero que paguen por esto, porque sé muy bien que fueron ellos—

Ángelo asintió con determinación— Voy a Veleno, pasare por Afrodita primero, yo me voy a encargar—

—Sin fallas, Ángelo— Ambos se miraban a los ojos con mucha determinación, Ángelo había sido criado bajo las órdenes estrictas de su padre y se acostumbró a obedecer sin miramientos. Pero esto era distinto, se trataba de su propia familia, Aspros estaba irradiante de furia y el chico no podía evitar sentir empatía por su padre, aunque no se llevara bien con sus medios hermanos.

El joven italiano se retiró a paso firme dándole una última mirada a la pareja, pero en especial a Saori. Sabía bien que nada podría haber entre ellos, pero aun así ambos podían llegar a una relación amistosa cercana, además, técnicamente era su cuñada, aunque si Saga escuchaba aquello seguramente se retorcería de la rabia.

Y con ese pensamiento tan placentero, Ángelo sonrió con sorna y termino de marcharse…

 **Residencia en Roma**

Para cuando Aiacos y Violate volvieron, todo estaba en un silencio muy cómodo. Pandora tocaba su instrumento favorito frente a Radamanthys que disfrutaba de su mejor whisky de antaño. Los más jóvenes, Irina y Yuri recostados sobre el sofá, pensativos e igualmente callados, deleitándose con la música de Pandora.

La pareja entro riendo y la chica alemana se detuvo abruptamente para ladear su cabeza hacia ellos ligeramente, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

—Ante la felicidad y jovialidad que sus rostros muestran, debo suponer que el trabajo está hecho— Pandora fue quien hablo en un tono severo

—¿Pero que clase de incompetentes piensas que somos? por supuesto que está hecho— gruño Violate de inmediato

—¿Muertos? — Yuri pregunto incrédulo

Aiacos asintió— Por supuesto, nadie puede resistirse a nuestro veneno—

Yuri chasqueo la lengua, Aiacos había tomado la batuta de aquella misión que le fue encomendada a ellos primero. Ahora tenía que reivindicarse con el director del Alto Mando si quería seguir vivo y dentro de la elite.

—¿Mataste al alfa, Aiacos?— Radamanthys cuestiono, la verdad era que conocía a la perfección a ese par, sabia lo letales que podían ser, pero se confiaban demasiado

El chico de cabellos azules lo pensó para responder, al decir verdad no tenía idea—Pues, la verdad no lo sé, pero relájate Radamanthys, son dos, y están muertos, el director quería ver cadáveres de esa manada, pues ahí los tiene—

—¿Los dejaste en el bosque? — Irina pregunto

—La verdad los dejamos libres, no caminarían mucho, así que probablemente murieron en el camino— Violate dijo relajada

Radamanthys chasqueo la lengua, eran impecables en su trabajo y estas imperfecciones le molestaban en demasía.

—Ustedes dos, vayan a Ariccia, si los cuerpos están, tráiganlos, si no, entonces averigüen que diablos sucedió con ese par— ordeno en un gruñido molesto a los más jóvenes

Irina y Yuri miraron con rabia a Aiacos y Violate, pero de inmediato salieron de la casa.

—Cálmate Radamanthys, nosotros no fallamos, tú mismo has probado nuestro veneno—Aiacos demando algo molesto por la desconfianza

Un pequeño gruñido escapo de la garganta de Pandora—Somos elite, Aiacos, no podemos permitirnos este tipo de fallas, no sé en que estabas pensando— sentencio en tono de reclamo

—¿Por qué en vez de criticar no se ocupan de su trabajo?— Violate gruño

—Saldremos en el momento indicado, ahora mismo, no es buena idea andar por los bosques— Radamanthys dijo meneando su vaso de whisky

—Pero…Yuri y…—la chica frunció el entrecejo

Pandora carcajeo discretamente cubriendo su sonrisa tímida con la mano. Radamanthys se deleitó con el sonido de su risa y la imito haciendo una seña para que se sentara sobre sus piernas.

El inglés tomo su mano con caballerosidad mientras ella tomaba asiento sobre él. Radamanthys beso su mano y fue ascendiendo poco a poco hasta besarla en los labios con pasión desbordada.

—Ustedes dos son un peligro realmente— sentencio Aiacos no muy convencido con el plan de la pareja.

—Son parte de la elite, Aiacos, deben ser certeros, precisos e inteligentes. Cuando se les da una misión es para que la cumplan—Explico Radamanthys

—Si son capaces de volver, entonces habrá merecido la pena. Los bosques estarán repletos de lobos esta noche, intentado vengar en vano la muerte de sus iguales, no es conveniente estar afuera—Pandora informo y Aiacos junto a Violate fruncieron el entrecejo

—Bueno, tendrán que cuidar su propio cuello— dijo finalmente Aiacos— Espero que se les ocurra algo inteligente también—

Los cuatro sonrieron ante aquellas palabras de Aiacos y juntos se sentaron a compartir algo de alcohol con una amena charla sangrienta.

 **Hospital Central**

Ya en la noche, los jóvenes del grupo se habían enterado de la terrible noticia. Hilda y Shaina se habían enterado primero, pues ellas estaban junto a Milo y Camus cuando les avisaron. No les había dado tiempo de hablar con el francés, simplemente al conocer la noticia, los cuatro corrieron hasta el centro de la ciudad rumbo al hospital.

Al final, todos estaban ahí, junto a Saori y Saga, Aspros se había retirado como lo prometió, iría con su equipo a buscar venganza, se lo prometió a su hijo mayor, aunque este no le diera respuesta alguna y solo le mirara con indiferencia.

—Juro que no entiendo nada—Shaina dijo en un susurro y Milo la apretó entre sus brazos para reconfortarla

—Todos estamos igual, es increíble— Marín comento muy triste— No puedo creer que nuestra amiga este…— Aioria beso su frente con cariño intentando reconfortarla y tras un sollozo la chica se desplomo a llorar

—Shh, ya linda alguien va a pagar por esto, te lo aseguro— Aioria le dijo

Hilda se abrazó a si misma intentando reprimir el escalofrió que la embriagaba por semejante tragedia, jamás se imaginó algo como eso. Sin querer, recordó aquellas veces que bromeo con Laika, cuando Afrodita la pretendía, sin duda pasaron momentos geniales, divertidos, tristes, de enojo, pero siempre había sido su amiga.

Camus se moría por interferir, por abrazarla, reconfortarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, que se les ocurriría algo para salvarla. Pero nada podía hacer, ella no lo quería cerca, así que simplemente suspiro cansado y se sentó en una de las bancas a observarla.

Ella lo miro de reojo, como le hubiera gustado que el la abrazara, que le diera un poco de ánimo para sentirse mejor. No tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Camus porque en ese momento se enteraron de lo de Laika y Kanon.

Aun así, ya había cambiado de opinión, Shaina la hizo reflexionar y nadie parecía culpar al francés. Se podía notar por la manera en cómo lo trataban, quiso creer que Laika también confió en su inocencia, y Camus le menciono que Kanon estaba seguro de ello.

Por otro lado, Saori seguía recostada en el pecho del gemelo, estaba sumamente triste y el silencio en el sitio lo decía todo. Saga no podía hacer mucho, estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, tenía la mirada fija y la única pregunta era ¿Cómo se lo diría a Kanon?

Sin dejarlo pensar mucho más, Shion apareció nuevamente en la sala, traía un rostro de cansancio, no físico sino emocional. Dohko ahí presente, pudo notarlo bien, sucedía cuando su amigo lo estaba dando el todo por el todo y nada le resultaba bien.

—¿Shion?— Dohko se adelantó preocupado.

El de cabellos verdes suspiro de nuevo mientras se masajeaba un poco el cuello — Kanon esta despierto, esta desorientado, pero consciente—

Los demás a pesar de todo sonrieron levemente, al menos el gemelo se recuperaba, era por decirlo un pequeño consuelo.

Ante las palabras de Shion, Saga no se movió, aun pensaba en lo difícil que seria, y el momento se acercaba mucho más a cada segundo.

—¿Iras tu, sobrino, o prefieres que lo haga yo?— Dohko le pregunto en tono compasivo al gemelo mayor.

Saga respiro profundo y tras besar la frente de Saori respondió— No, iré yo…—Dohko asintió con una leve sonrisa. El gemelo se levantó de su puesto y mientras se frotaba un ojo por el cansancio caminaba hasta donde Shion lo guiaba.

El gemelo tenía casi 24 horas sin dormir, la noche anterior la había pasado despierto, y ese día había sido terriblemente pesado con las prácticas deportivas, aquello termino de empeorar cuando supo lo de Kanon, oficialmente estaba hecho un desastre.

No se dio cuenta ni cuando llego al sitio, lo supo porque Shion se detuvo frente a la puerta. El hombre de cabellos verdes lo miro fijamente, y podía notar la preocupación que desbordaba en sus ojos, no entendía si era acaso por Kanon o simplemente la situación con Laika, pero lo siguiente que le dijo respondió a su pregunta.

—Como dije, está un poco desorientado por la falta de oxígeno, se recupera muy bien, pero no dejes que haga esfuerzos mayores— indico Shion y Saga asintió despacio— Cuando salgas de aquí, debes dormir muchacho, necesitas pensar con claridad y estar en esas condiciones no favorece a nadie— sugirió el Druida

Saga frunció el entrecejo, quiso replicar, pero la verdad es que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, estaba lo suficientemente exhausto como para discutir, sobre todo cuando tenía en puertas un problema mayor.

—Lo voy a intentar— murmuro finalmente para que Shion se quedara tranquilo. El padre de Mu asintió y lo dejo pasar.

Kanon estaba ahí recostado, algunos cables en su pecho descubierto y una intravenosa en su mano. El menor se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto, quería saber, necesitaba ver a alguien que le dijera algo sobre Laika. Y como si los dioses escucharan sus plegarias, su hermano atravesó la puerta

Su vista aún era borrosa y con varios intentos de parpadeo pudo reconocerlo—Saga… — dijo en un murmuro

—¿Cómo te sientes? — fue lo primero que Saga le pregunto evadiendo las posibles preguntas de su hermano

—Mareado, pero no importa, dime… ¿Dónde está Laika? —

Saga suspiro y acaricio sus cabellos azules en frustración. Kanon era su gemelo, sabia y conocía perfecto los gestos de su hermano.

—Escucha Kanon, tienes que mantenerte tranquilo o no voy a decirte nada—

Kanon gruño y se sentó de golpe, llevo una mano a su cabeza con un quejido cuando le sobrevino otro mareo fuerte. Sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo, observo a Saga directo a los ojos y hablo.

—Estaré tranquilo cuando me digas donde esta Laika, Saga, habla ya maldición— gruño Kanon

El mayor chasqueo la lengua—No te puedes esforzar cálmate de una buena vez y dime ¿que es lo último que recuerdas?—

El menor de los gemelos sostuvo su cabeza con una mano—Yo…estaba con ella en Ariccia y…— apretó aún más su agarre, le costaba pensar, recordar, había algo malo en el— no sé que sucedió, pero recuerdo que ella estaba muy mal. Dime ya Saga, por favor— le pidió casi en un quejido

Saga no estaba muy seguro, su hermano parecía desorientado, preocupado y algo débil, tal vez decirle le ocasionaría una recaída fuerte o algo, pero tenía que hacerlo, simplemente tenía que ponerse en su lugar, si la situación fuera contraria, le gustaría que le dijeran la verdad, así que se preparó mentalmente para hacerlo.

Sabía que su hermano reaccionaría mal, pero no había otra opción, merecía la verdad por más dura que fuer, pero juraba que cada lagrima que su gemelo derramara los cazadores lo iban a pagar con creces, eso era seguro. Así que sin más rodeo se colocó a un lado de su hermano, listo para hablar.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, hay emociones fuertes y en el próximo capitulo esto se va a inundar...**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por su apoyo y la paciencia. Gracias por siempre comentar y opinar, ya saben, cualquier cosa me la dejan al privado y respondo, creo... es que se me vació el cerebro, no recuerdo si respondí o no! .-. como sea, lo haré! les mando un abrazo.**


	11. Un Plan de Salvacion

**Hola a todos, disculpen mi tardanza, pero entre mis ocupaciones y el internet me ha sido imposible subir capitulo. Sin embargo, aqui estoy de nuevo, espero que no me tiren tomates por tardar!**

 **Seguimos con la intensidad de los capítulos, no quitare la advertencia de pañuelitos, al contrario traigan mas para este. Espero que les guste...**

 **Se que tal vez es un poco tarde, pero me prometí que cuando actualizara lo iba a escribir. Sepan que desde Venezuela, les mando a todos los Mexicanos (y si hay alguno de mis lectores) mi mas sincera solidaridad y fuerza, es una situación bastante terrible y de corazón espero que estén bien. Igualmente a la gente de Puerto Rico, Dominicana, y todos los lugares en los que los huracanes han hecho desastre, en verdad es fuerte, y espero que puedan superarse pronto.**

 **Dicho esto, pues los dejo con el nuevo capitulo...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

 _ **Un Plan de Salvación**_

Se acerco justo al lado de su cama para tener control de cualquier situación inesperada. Tras un suspiro y bajo la atenta mirada de su gemelo, Saga se dispuso a hablar. Había entrado a la habitación con todo el terror del mundo, en un principio sin saber cómo proceder ante la situación, él, Saga, sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía, y por todos los dioses que no le deseaba eso a nadie, sin embargo, ahí estaba, a punto de darle la noticia a su gemelo.

Suspiro y comenzó lentamente—Tal y como tu recuerdas, Laika estaba muy mal cuando llego aquí Kanon, Shion hizo todo lo posible para ayudarla, pero…- Saga se detuvo al ver como Kanon se llevaba ambas manos al rostro

—¿Qué me estás diciendo Saga? Dime, porque no entiendo— en el fondo Kanon lo sabía, intuía las siguientes palabras de su hermano

—Cálmate Kanon, ella está viva, pero Shion ha dicho que no hay…mucho por hacer, está en coma, no respira por si misma— soltó Saga en un suspiro doloroso, su pecho comenzaba a arder y sabía que era Kanon quien lo sentía.

El menor no se movió, simplemente escondió su rostro en sus manos en frustración, estaba dolido, su Laika, prácticamente muerta. Estaba confundido, tenía varias imágenes en la cabeza, no entendía exactamente que había pasado, como era que de pronto habían colapsado de esa forma, y lo más importante, como la mujer de su vida estaba casi muerta.

En un arranque Kanon se quitó todos los cables que lo monitoreaban incluyendo la intravenosa, se levantó bruscamente sobrellevando un mareo terrible. Empujo a Saga levemente con intenciones de caminar, solo llevaba un pantalón médico y su torso al descubierto

Su gemelo le detuvo de golpe, Kanon estaba perdiendo la cabeza, lo sabía por su mirada, y era exactamente lo que temía. El menor se tambaleo y se sostuvo del hombro de Saga.

—Kanon detente, no puedes moverte así, estás débil, trata de calmarte— le gruño

—¡Como quieres que me calme! Quiero verla Saga, quiero ir con ella, necesito…—Kanon se detuvo le estaba faltando el aire, pero no era por su condición, sino porque realmente le dolía la perdida de Laika

Saga tomo a su hermano por los hombros para que le observara—No hay nada que tú puedas hacer Kanon, tranquilízate, Shion ya…—

Pero el menor interrumpio de golpe—Creo que de todos eres tú el que puede entenderme, dime Saga, ¿Cómo voy a hacer para vivir sin ella? Dime porque no sé que hacer— dijo Kanon en un sollozo desesperado

Y ahí estaba, el momento en el que Kanon se estaba quebrando, muy pocas veces había visto algo como aquello, Kanon era fuerte, un roble, eran contados los momentos en los que su hermano menor mostraba debilidad a diferencia de él mismo. Siempre estaba ahí, se mantenía entero y fuerte, por lo que verlo así no solo le dolía, sino que también lo destrozaba.

Saga chasqueo la lengua y lo arrastro bruscamente en un abrazo que su gemelo necesitaba. Kanon lloro, y lo hizo como si su vida se estuviera destruyendo a pedazos, demostró que, a pesar de ser poderoso como lobo, tenía el corazón de un humano.

La frente de Kanon estaba sobre el hombro de su hermano, lloraba desconsolado, rabiaba en gruñidos de impotencia, gemía por el dolor que le causaba, e incluso Saga se llevó un par de puños en el hombro que intentaban descargar la frustración de Kanon.

El dolor de uno era para ambos, Saga sentía su pecho arder, el vacío que tenía su gemelo, la furia, la impotencia, todo aquello, el mayor lo sentía con fuerza, lo debilitaba, lo hacía quebrarse a él también, por lo que derramo un par de lágrimas, empatizando con el dolor de su gemelo

—Cálmate Hermano…—Intento ordenarle, pero tan solo lo dijo e un hilo de voz

Tras unos minutos de estar ahí, junto a su hermano, Kanon comenzó a reaccionar, su lloriqueo incesante se detuvo y de aquello solo quedaron pequeños espasmos. El menor levanto la cabeza lentamente, como si olvidara algo importante

—Quiero verla, necesito verla— dijo con urgencia y Saga le sujeto del brazo

—Necesitas tranquilizarte primero Kanon, si colapsas ahora no…—

Kanon negó rápido con la cabeza—¡Es que no entiendes! Necesito verla, comprobar con mis propios ojos que…—gritó, interrumpiendo a su gemelo.

Saga rasco su cabeza en frustración, sabía lo que se sentía perder a alguien de esa forma, su conexión con él lo tenía de cabeza, nunca había sido tan fuerte y de la noche a la mañana Saga sentía que no podía controlar sus propias emociones.

Así que negarle a Kanon lo inevitable era absurdo, lo haría solo o acompañado y lo mejor era que él estuviera ahí para ayudarlo.

—Escucha, voy a llevarte con ella, pero, nada de locuras Kanon—Advirtió el gemelo mayor y el menor asintió como niño pequeño

Salieron de la fría habitación y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, Shion le había dicho al gemelo que Laika estaba al final, en la última habitación del nivel en el que se encontraban. Kanon se sostuvo de la pared para enfrentar otro mareo, su cuerpo ya estaba sanando, pero aquella sustancia parecía ser letal, al menos para humanos.

Cuando Kanon recupero la compostura caminaron hasta la habitación de Laika, ahí afuera estaban los chicos del grupo. Saga no vio a las chicas por lo que imagino que estaban dentro con Laika, todo era una maldita pesadilla de la que quería despertar lo más rápido posible.

—¡Kanon!— exclamo Milo cuando lo vio llegar y se lanzó a él en un abrazo— Sabes que no soy muy sentimental, pero me alegra que estés bien—

El gemelo menor se tambaleo un poco por la brusquedad del más chico. Agradecía el gesto, pero no quería hablar ni decir nada, no se sentía con fuerzas para nada, así que simplemente le revolvió los cabellos y Milo supo triste que estaba.

Cuando se encontró con la mirada de Shion, se fijó que le reprendía por estar de pie caminando por el hospital. Pero antes de que él o Kanon pudieran decir algo Saga salto en su defensa.

—Lo lamento Shion, me fue imposible mantenerlo quieto, escucha lo dejare un rato con Laika y prometo hacerme cargo luego—

Shion suspiro derrotado, de ante mano sabía que sería un trabajo titánico mantener a Kanon en su sitio, sobre todo después de lo que vio la noche anterior, el gemelo estaba absurdamente enamorado de la chica, y perderla de esa forma no se lo deseaba a nadie. Así que se limitó a asentir.

Adentro, las chicas se lamentaban de lo que sucedía, y al ver a Kanon entrar todas quisieron abrazarlo, no era lastima, sino que ellas también sentían lo mismo, un dolor intenso de perder a alguien querido.

Saga les pidió que dejaran solo a Kanon y cuando se aseguró de que su hermano estaba bien como para continuar, el también salió de la habitación.

Afuera Shaina abrazo a Milo fuertemente, el joven muchacho la beso en la frente con suavidad, como le dolía ver a su chica tan triste, y es que ese era el único ambiente que había en el sitio. A su vez Hilda derramo un par de lágrimas. ¡Como necesitaba un abrazo! pero mientras no aclarara las cosas con Camus, no volvería con él.

Muy a pesar de sus pensamientos Camus la tomo desprevenida y la abrazo por detrás, por lo que ella se puso rígida al instante

—No importa que no quieras nada conmigo, déjame por lo menos apoyarte, además, yo tampoco estoy muy bien— le dijo el francés al oído.

Hilda no sabía que hacer, ¿debía soltarse? ¿debía reclamarle? O ¿permitirle el gesto tal vez?

Ninguna de sus respuestas fue correcta para su corazón, pues en un arrebato lo que hizo fue voltearse y abrazarlo con fuerza, con la única intención de devolverle el abrazo. Camus sonrió triste y recostó su barbilla en la cabeza de la muchacha.

Saga salió de la habitación con una mano en la frente, estaba exhausto, física y emocionalmente, sin duda lo único que quería era que lo noquearan y al despertar que todo fuera como hace unas horas. Así que sin más en que pensar camino hasta Saori y la abrazo con fuerza

—¿Estas bien? — le dijo al oído y la chica asintió levemente

—Vamos a estarlo, no tengo idea de cómo, pero algo haremos— respondió ella en un hilo de voz

—No llores por favor— le pidió. Saga tenía todas las emociones de su hermano al rojo vivo y sabía que si algo lo empujaba un poco más se quebraría.

Dohko observo a su alrededor, Marín Aioria y Mu apenas regresaban con un café en la mano. Shion le puso una mano en el hombro, aquello no era sencillo, sus muchachos se habían apegado mucho a Laika, era una excelente chica de gran personalidad y la pérdida no era algo que soportaran muy bien.

Además, Dohko pensaba en otra cosa: en la culpabilidad, y es que siempre que humanos se acercaban a sus vidas, terminaban muy mal. El tío de los gemelos sabía que sus sobrinos ya tenían ese pensamiento en sus cabezas, que se sentían culpables de lo que le sucedía a Laika y lo que estuviera por suceder a los demás, a Saori, Aioria, Marín, Shaina o Hilda, e incluso Mu, a pesar de que era no tan vulnerable.

La mano de Shion se apretó sobre su hombro—Tranquilo Dohko, ellos van a estar bien, lo van a superar, será difícil, pero eventualmente, lo harán—dijo en un suspiro lastimero y Dohko asintió

Saga recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Saori casi bruscamente, su hermano le estaba dando guerra con esas horribles sensaciones. En esos momentos era en los que se arrepentía de ser su gemelo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había sido tan intenso, entonces ¿Por qué ahora? No encontraba una respuesta acorde a sus dudas y ya estaba harto.

Saori busco refugio en el también, y unieron sus manos apretándolas fuertemente. El busco sus labios instintivamente y le dio un beso corto a su novia, era lo único que tenía y temía perderla tal como Kanon acababa de perder a Laika.

—Estas muy frio— comento ella con curiosidad

—No me siento bien, es Kanon, no entiendo porque está afectándome tanto— expreso el gemelo

—Tal vez… sea posible— Dohko comento más para si mismo

—¿A que te refieres Dohko?— Shion pregunto intrigado

—Finalmente han logrado una conexión pura, unificada, ya sabes, dos cuerpos un alma, eso es lo que dicen sobre los gemelos— El castaño mayor explico

—Pues yo no entiendo nada— Milo comento con un puchero

—Si tan solo te mantuvieras en silencio y esperaras la explicación— Camus le dijo mientras le daba un zape

—¡Camus! Me dolió— chillo Milo

—Niños ya, silencio cállense y escuchen— ordeno Marín

—Los gemelos pueden tener conexiones poderosas según el grado de confianza o los lazos fraternales entre ellos, es decir que si Kanon y Saga logran tener una unión implacable podrían hacer muchas cosas—

Saga gimió—Ya, muy divertido, pero esto no me gusta nada, no me siento bien, ni siquiera me siento yo mismo, apenas puedo contenerlo—

—Bueno, creo que Kanon quiere forzar a su cuerpo a desaparecer esas sensaciones de tristeza y dolor que tiene, o es tanto lo que sufre que su cuerpo lo redirige a otra parte, y ese eres tú—

—Super— gruño el gemelo y Saori rio —Creí haber escuchado algo genial como leer pensamientos o no se mover cosas con la mente, pero esto es absurdo— dijo con un bufido mientras sostenía su pecho

La mayoría sonrió ante el comentario del pobre gemelo adolorido y Dohko continuo

—Cuando eras pequeño tenías tu propio idioma con tu hermano, era fastidioso para mí, pues no podía saber de que rayos hablaban— Dohko se quejó y Shion sonrió compasivamente— Te contare… veras…—

…

Unos minutos antes de que Dohko continuara en su máximo esfuerzo para hacer sentir mejor al grupo en general, Kanon se encontraba de pie frente a Laika, sin saber que hacer o decir, simplemente observando el inicio de su desgracia, una tragedia perpetrada por el destino caprichoso.

Laika estaba recostada con su cabello castaño suelto, un sinfín de aparatos conectados a ella también era visible un tubo que parecía ayudarla a respirar. La imagen era deprimente, ella estaba muy pálida, sin vida, como un cuerpo sin alma, y Kanon se negaba a creer que esa era su chica, su Laika.

Llevo ambas manos a su rostro al verla y no pudo evitar sollozar de nuevo, se sentía tan derrotado. Nuevamente confirmo que la amaba, esa sensación de dolor en su pecho era tan aguda que, bien podría desmayarse. ¿Así se sentía perder un amor? Porque era horrible, ¿así se había sentido su hermano? Tal vez incluso peor.

No era justo, y pronto pensó que la vida se empeñaba en ellos dos, en destruirlos, en ser vigilante de su constante desgracia. Derramo un par de lágrimas saladas otra vez mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ella.

—Ay Lai…perdóname — Pidió el gemelo en un gemido mientras tomaba su mano, fría e inmóvil. —Soy demasiado lento, cuando… cuando por fin me di cuenta de que lo mío con Saori no fue más que un capricho sin sentido; cuando por fin descubrí que te amaba, la vida decide castigarme con esto…—

Estuvo en silencio por al menos un minuto mientras la observaba algo borrosa por sus lágrimas y por lo pésimo que se sentía.

—…Sabes, de igual manera, no creo que yo te mereciera, mi vida es un desastre, yo soy un patético ejemplo de ser humano e incluso de lobo— el gemelo continúo lamentándose— Merecías a alguien que pudiera quererte y protegerte, que te tratara como una reina. — decía mientras apretaba con suavidad la mano de la chica

El gemelo se sentía realmente destruido, aquel dolor agudo en el pecho que intentaba hacer desaparecer por todos los medios seguía atormentándolo, se había ganado un dolor de cabeza horrible de tanto pensar. Sinceramente no quería estar ahí, quería morirse con ella y aquello le pareció repentinamente absurdo.

Aun así, eso le hizo pensar que, en sus 215 años, nunca sintió algo como aquello, a lo que ahora sabia definir como amor, y lo sabía porque jamás había necesitado tanto a alguien, nunca lloro a nadie de esa forma más que a su hermana, y el pensamiento de querer morir, de acabar con su vida e irse junto a ella, jamás había cruzado por su cabeza.

—…Soy un egoísta sabes, porque a pesar de que sé que soy un desastre, te amaba y te quería para mí de una manera tan posesiva, que no era sana— Kanon rio con pesar— Incluso fui tan iluso como para imaginarme una vida contigo, con un cachorro nuestro, sabiendo que para mí no habrá paz, ni felicidad, ni normalidad jamás. Debí dejarte ir, debí alejarte y tal vez si me daba cuenta algún día, entonces amarte desde lejos: así estarías viva—

El gemelo menor se levantó bruscamente y limpio sus lágrimas con fuerza—Aunque…— continuo— Juro que esto no se va a quedar así, te voy a vengar, voy a hacer que paguen por esto, incluso si tengo que dar mi vida en el proceso—

Kanon se acercó a ella y aunque sentía que la profanaba con el gesto, la beso, cálidamente como a ella le gustaba, con un toque de pasión y otro de romanticismo, siempre le dijo que lo que más le encantaba del gemelo era esa manera de besar y abrazar, ese contacto físico especial que la hacía sentir segura, querida, protegida, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Suspiro y beso su frente por última vez—Espero que me perdones en otra vida, desearía que pudieras al menos escuchar una vez más —Kanon pauso con un nudo en la garganta, trago fuerte y sintió que se desplomaría ahí mismo. Se acerco lentamente a su oído izquierdo y como si pudiera escucharlo se lo dijo, finalmente le dijo lo que no tuvo el valor de aceptar antes…

—Te amo, Laika—

Aquella fue la última frase dicha por Kanon prácticamente en un susurro y solo para ella. Las palabras apenas pronunciadas con delicadeza, un deje de dolor y tristeza. Después de eso, camino unos pasos atrás y se quedó observándola de lejos, pero como si de un milagro se tratara, al gemelo se le ocurrió una idea. Una muy peligrosa, una que si alguien llegaba a entender, estarían furiosos con él.

—Soy un maldito egoísta al siquiera atreverme a pensar…—dijo empuñando sus manos— Pero también he de enmendar mi error, por haberte dejado entrar en mi vida, por permitir que te quedaras a mi lado, esa es mi culpa y tu mereces una oportunidad de vivir, linda— dijo casi en un susurro para si mismo

Se concentro, cerros sus ojos y se dejó llevar por sus instintos, su alma de humano buscaba a su único complemento y ese era su gemelo. Su plan, llamar a Saga y proponerle aquella idea. Era arriesgado, lo sabía, pero si su hermano se negaba, entonces lo haría solo.

Cuando encontró la mente de su hermano como siempre lo hacía para bromear o fastidiarlo, le llamo en un susurro, y como sabia su hermano dudaría, lo repitió varias veces. No quería llamar la atención ni que nadie más supiera lo que planeaba. Se dijo a si mismo nuevamente, que era un egoísta, por solo pensar en él, en su propio dolor.

— _Necesito que vengas, ahora_ — era lo que había dicho en la mente de Saga, así que espero pacientemente

Tras unos segundos, Saga entro a la habitación, alterado y preocupado. Le indico con un gesto que todo estaba bien con él y con otra señal, le dijo que cerrara la puerta. El mayor así lo hizo, pero no sin antes fruncir el entrecejo.

—Te ves horrible, lo siento— Kanon se disculpó al ver el semblante algo enfermo de su hermano mayor, la verdad no era que le interesara mucho, sabía que entre ellos no podían dañarse, eran fuertes y casi indestructibles. Aun así, creyó que romper la tensión con la que su gemelo había entrado era lo mejor.

—No importa, no me llamaste para eso, dime ¿Pasa algo? — Saga sabía que su pregunta era retórica, por no decir estúpida, lo hizo por cortesía, no porque realmente dudara. Temía de lo que su hermano quisiera hacer.

—Seré muy directo Saga, Se que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte esto y hacerle algo así a Laika, pero es más injusto no hacer nada. Ella es muy joven, tiene una vida por delante y si no nos hubiera conocido, estaría viva—

Saga se pasó una mano por el rostro en frustración —Ya sé por dónde vienes Kanon, no vas a culparte por esto, lo que paso no…—

Kanon lo interrumpió—Es mi culpa, y eso está decidido, pero no voy a molestarme en seguir con mi lamento y no resolver nada, porque eso no la traerá de vuelta— lo dijo con voz quebrada mientras observaba a la chica tendida

—Haces bien, créeme, culparte no resolverá nada y sabes porque te lo digo— le comento mientras pasaba una mano por su melena

—Saga, quiero que conviertas a Laika— soltó Kanon tan rápido y tranquilo como si del clima se tratara

Y como si del diablo mismo le hubiesen hablado Saga dio un respingo y retrocedió por inercia ante la sorpresa: ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

Comenzó negando con la cabeza incrédulo y confundido, Kanon había perdido la cabeza. ¿Acaso no recordaba lo complicado que era? ¿Lo peligroso, lo arriesgado, todas las consecuencias que aquel gesto derivaba?

—No.— Sentencio con rapidez y contundencia

Kanon frunció el entrecejo molesto, en verdad pensó que su hermano tendría algo de empatía por él y por Laika. Si una vez fue capaz de hacerlo por un desconocido, nada evitaría que lo hiciera por la mujer que quería. Porque Saga lo sabía, se lo había dicho, él amaba a Laika ¿Acaso sería tan desconsiderado como para dejarlo así?

—No puedes estar hablando en serio Saga— gruño Kanon evidentemente molesto—¿De verdad serias capaz de hacerme esto? —

Saga salto de inmediato casi interrumpiéndolo— No, Kanon, no lo veas así, no estás pensando con claridad, convertir a Laika supone un riesgo enorme, podrías terminar matándola en verdad… —

—¡Ella ya está muerta! — le grito el menor con tanto ímpetu y fuerza que no sabía de donde había sacado.

—Perdóname Kanon, pero no puedo dejarte cometer esta estupidez, una de la que luego te vas a arrepentir— le dijo en tono suave, quería comprenderlo en verdad, pero Kanon se estaba cerrando ante el dolor de su pérdida— Ella va a sufrir Kanon, ¿le darás la oportunidad de vivir y luego que? ¿la mataras con tus propias manos? —

Kanon, en un repentino ataque de furia tomo a su gemelo del cuello y lo empujo hasta golpearlo con la pared. Estaba furioso, indignado, dolido y muy decepcionado.

—De todos, pensé que tu entenderías— le reprocho— Dime algo ¿Si hubieras tenido la oportunidad de salvar a Allison la habrías desechado? — Kanon pregunto con malicia

—Allison ya estaba muerta Kanon, no hay nada que yo pudiera hacer por ella, justo como ahora— le dijo el mayor con un esfuerzo por el agarre de su gemelo

—Si Saori estuviera en la misma situación ¿no te gustaría que tuviera una oportunidad? Lo hiciste una vez por Ikki, ¿Qué es lo que te impide ayudarla? —

—Es distinto, es un niño, su más grande reto es sobrevivir a la mordida y luego ser un lobo, sabes bien que los adultos no son iguales, aun así… Suponiendo que sobreviva, Kanon, y sabes que sus probabilidades son ínfimas, imagina todo el dolor que le vas a ocasionar, esconderse, correr, no ser descubierta, sus amigos, todo lo que conoce va a cambiar. Perdóname Kanon, pero eso no es una vida, es un infierno ¿quieres levantarla de ahí y llevarla a una vida de dolor? Estas siendo egoísta hermano—

Kanon sentía tanta ira, tanto dolor, aquello lo tenía ciego ante la realidad. Siempre tenía cabeza fría para resolver los problemas, ayudar a Saga a salir de su infierno, o a los cachorros a crecer, generalmente era el quien traía fuerza y cordura al equipo. Pero ahora, sin Laika no podía pensar con claridad, aquello nublaba su juicio.

Sentía que dolorosamente Saga tenía razón, pero el también suponía tener una parte de la verdad. Sí, Laika sufriría, pero ella era una chica muy fuerte, con una gran personalidad, dispuesta siempre a salir adelante por encima de todas las desgracias; era ella quien lo había sacado de su propia tragedia emocional.

—Hazlo hermano, te lo suplico, yo me voy a encargar de ella, voy a hacer de ella una loba preciosa Saga y luego, la dejare libre para que haga su vida lejos de mí, sin que yo pueda perjudicarla— dijo cabizbajo mientras soltaba bruscamente a su gemelo

—¿Por qué me pides esto Kanon? Yo no quiero, te juro por los dioses que ella me agrada, en serio, la veía como mi familia, y me duele como a ti, pero esto va más allá de lo que crees y tú lo sabes, no tengo que explicarte nada—

—Lo sé, lo sé, supone un esfuerzo para ti, pero piensa en que…— Kanon se interrumpió para recuperar algo de su voz—Yo la amo, te juro que la amo, si algo de aprecio me tienes, ayúdame—

Saga entrelazo sus manos en su cabello frustrado, confundido, desorientado. Ellos no podían ir por el mundo convirtiendo gente, era un riesgo grave, en primer lugar, la persona podría morir en el proceso, si sobrevivía, entonces estaba el riesgo de la locura: alguien que no soportara el proceso de conversión, dejando un simple cuerpo vacío y sin alma.

Aparte de ello, en un supuesto de que viviera, estaba comenzar de cero con un humano adulto, eso era muy diferente a un humano joven, adolescente o niño. La adultez de un lobo traía problemas de mezclas entre hormonas humanas y de licántropos, hábitos que debían detener si querían ser parte de una sociedad. Oh por el lado que lo viera era una terrible idea.

Y finalmente, pero no menos importante estaban los cazadores, quienes no desperdiciaban el tiempo, se encargaban de acabar con los más jóvenes de las manadas o los nuevos betas, esas eran sus mayores presas desde tiempos inmemorables y así seguía siendo.

¿Pero cómo le diría a Kanon que no?, la vida de su gemelo estaba puesta en sus manos y Saga temía. Le aterraba el hecho de que Kanon pudiera volver a aquel ser que una vez fue, un ente que el desconocía como su hermano, ese Alfa que estaba dentro de él, listo para una oportunidad de salir.

Era la felicidad de su gemelo ¿Qué sería de él si se negaba? Podría arriesgar a todos con un cambio brusco en la personalidad de Kanon. Y como último punto, el también creía que Laika merecía una oportunidad, le tenía aprecio a la chica, y si en sus manos estaba ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?

¡AH! Y si no lo hacía, Kanon definitivamente la mataría en un intento.

Kanon espero en silencio y aquello le parecía una eternidad. Sabía que su gemelo lo estaba considerando y eso era un punto bueno, sin embargo, se vio en la necesidad imperiosa de preguntar, su mutismo lo carcomía por dentro y no podía con la expectativa.

—¿Saga? — le llamo con nerviosismo

El aludido le miro de reojo y chasqueo la lengua— Voy a consultarlo con Shion, Dohko, Milo y Camus, si ellos no están de acuerdo te puedes olvidar de esto Kanon, y vas a prometerme que no lo intentaras— amenazo el mayor

Kanon trago entero, pero asintió despacio. Vio a su gemelo salir de la habitación y él se quedó ahí, junto a Laika prácticamente rezando para que su hermano no cambiara de opinión, porque sabía, que Saga ya había decidido ayudarlo. Y si no funcionaba, entonces que los dioses lo perdonaran por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 **Bosque Ariccia**

Ambos caminaban en silencio, se había creado un ambiente incomodo entre los dos, uno que no era tolerable por todo lo que habían vivido juntos, eran mejores amigos, hermanos y finalmente pareja.

Cada uno sabía lo que el otro pensaba, pero ninguno quería decirlo en voz alta, por lo que aquel mutismo se hizo presente con facilidad. Negarlo, era una completa tontería, y aceptarlo era poner en juego sus cabezas; sabían, que Radamanthys y Pandora los desaparecerían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Apenas tenían unos años siendo parte de la elite, habían cazado seres sobrenaturales desde hace mucho y finalmente se les dio la oportunidad de pertenecer al máximo ente de cazadores en el Alto mando, temidos por la mitad de la población en el planeta y la pesadilla más grande de las criaturas antinaturales.

Sin embargo, no se sentía como pensaron, Yuri estaba furioso, pues había sido denigrado ya varias veces por sus mayores y subestimado por su director. Ellos habían ganado su puesto porque eran fríos, sus tácticas realmente temibles, no les temblaba el pulso al matar a los suyos. Aun así, los trataban como niños, a él y a Irina.

Chasqueo la lengua en frustración de sus propios pensamientos, exponer su opinión implicaba un peligro que no estaba dispuesto a correr. Pero, aunque así fuera sabía que podía confiar en Irina, se trataba con ella a los golpes, con salvajismo y desdén, pero en el fondo la quería y estaba seguro de que era reciproco.

—¿Algo que te moleste? — pregunto la rubia con un tono perspicaz, lo conocía demasiado bien como para hacer tal interrogante

Yuri sonrió, ella era muy perceptiva, y lo conocía de toda la vida, así que entendía que su pregunta simplemente tenía un mensaje distinto.

—Creo, que tú lo sabes, porque al final sentimos lo mismo _Krasota—_ dijo sonriente

—Ah, es eso… Sabes bien que este es nuestro trabajo y no podemos fallar— comento ella cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaban hacia el norte del bosque rumbo al rio

El clima era frio, faltaban dos noches más para la llegada de la luna llena que nuevamente reclamaría esclavos, traería muerte y sangre como cada vez que arribaba al estrellado y oscuro cielo. Las criaturas siempre aparecían y con ellos los cazadores para asegurarse de eliminarlos a tiempo

Yuri suspiro y frunció el entrecejo—Irina, no me gusta que me subestimen, ni siquiera el director de la Elite, mucho menos ese par de…—

—Silencio Yuri, este, es nuestro trabajo y tal vez él tenga razón, debimos ser más letales en vez de jugar al replicador—

—Tarde o temprano los mataríamos, entiende, ellos están en nuestras manos, son muy débiles—

—Pues al director no le parece eso, así que lo mejor será terminar con esto y regresar a Rusia—

El rubio la observo con cuidado, la muchacha sonreía con egocentrismo, y la ropa que llevaba de cuero brillante la hacía ver muy imponente, como si fuera la dueña del mundo. Sonrió también y la tomo por la cintura sin previo aviso.

—Tienes algo en mente verdad—

Ella ante el brusco movimiento coloco las manos en el pecho, acercando sus rostros a milímetros. Irina se mordió el labio, tentada a caer bajo el hechizo de la excitación por tenerlo tan cerca, sus instintos gritando ordenes tan impropias que se vio forzada a ignorarlas.

—Por supuesto que si y tu yo seremos los únicos alabados—

Yuri rozo sus labios uniendo sus respiraciones en una sola, tentándola mucho más—Cuéntame— le ordeno mientras sonreía

Ella sonrió de forma macabra y él la imito, ambos se llevaban muy bien y conocían perfectamente las perversiones del otro; Yuri sabia, que Irina no dejaba pasar tales humillaciones y que haría lo que fuera para demostrar su valía. El la seguiría en todo siempre.

 **Hospital Central**

Los dos lobos más chicos le miraron sorprendidos, Shion frunció el entrecejo y Dohko estaba pensativo, la idea no les agradaba en lo absoluto. Saga había regresado con un semblante muy serio y desde ahí sabían que algo andaba mal. Se dispuso a contarles lo que había sucedido con Kanon y su brillante idea, no quería ser el quien negara aquello.

—¡Es una excelente idea! ¿no? Es decir, Laika puede vivir como Ikki— expreso con ilusión Marín

—Es cierto, con Ikki ha funcionado bien ¿Por qué no hacerlo por Laika? —Aioria apoyo a su chica y Mu asintió de acuerdo con la situación, pero no muy convencido

Saori y Shaina observaron el semblante de sus lobos, Milo estaba muy sorprendido, pero a la vez tenía un rostro de confusión. Saga por su parte no se veía ni remotamente convencido, al parecer sabía que era algo malo igual que todos los demás.

—Chicos creo que deberíamos dejar que ellos sean quienes decidan— dijo Shaina señalando al pequeño grupo de lobos y Shion.

—No creo que sea buena idea, no soy experta, pero…. ¿y si algo sale mal? — Saori dijo en voz baja

Los demás dejaron de ilusionarse y nuevamente la tristeza los abordo.

Shion fue el primero en hablar, estaba muy seguro de su decisión, lamentablemente, los demás debían entender.

—Lo siento, Saga. Pero sabes perfectamente lo que esto significa, supone un riesgo enorme para ella en su estado y uno peor si sobrevive. No estoy de acuerdo con esto, sin embargo, si los demás están a favor pues, no tendré más opción que ayudarles— Shion dijo muy seriamente y Mu se sorprendió, pero guardo silencio

—Lo que Shion dice es cierto hijo, las probabilidades de que sobreviva son escasas por el estado en que se encuentra y en un supuesto caso de que lo haga, las consecuencias serían desastrosas, Laika tiene 21 años, es adulta, sabes todo lo que eso implica y…—

—¿Por qué mejor no hablan claro? ¿Qué es todo eso que puede suceder? — Hilda salto de repente interrumpiendo a Dohko

Camus la abrazo por detrás y suspiro —Hay ciertas consecuencias para que un adulto humano se convierta en lobo, es decir, la mordida supone un cambio total de especie. Su anatomía cambiara, sus huesos serán fuertes, pero luego de romperse todos, su mente va a estar confusa y hay… personas que han llegado a enloquecer—

—Además de que va a sufrir mucho con el cambio, todos sus sentidos se agudizaran y será muy duro. Básicamente tendrá que empezar desde cero, como un lobo, controlar sus instintos, lo que Ikki vive no es nada comparado a lo que le sucederá a Laika— aclaro Milo en un tono muy serio y preocupado

Estaban en un dilema enorme, todos querían que Laika viviera, pero esto, suponía demasiado dolor, riesgo y peligro. Aun así, ninguno quería desechar la idea por completo, pero Shion como un Druida sabio, ya había dado su respuesta y era mejor tomarlo en cuenta.

Saga llevo ambas manos a su cabello en frustración, no tenía idea de que hacer. Shion ya le había dado una pista, pero los demás lo hacían dudar y no era la primera vez que deseaba ser un seguidor, alguien que no tuviera que decidir nada, definitivamente no un alfa.

—Kanon está empeñado en esta idea, y les juro que, si yo le digo que no lo hare, él lo va a intentar por su cuenta, conozco a mi hermano mejor que a mí mismo, nada va a detenerlo— Saga dijo exasperado

—Si Kanon lo hace, la va a matar, eso es seguro, es un beta— Shion explico

—Ya lo sé, entonces… ¿Qué quieren hacer? — Saga inquirió ya fastidiado de la situación

—Creo que está muy claro sobrino, si tu no lo haces, Kanon lo hará, no hay mucho que decidir, en ambos casos puede morir, pero contigo tiene un porcentaje pequeño de probabilidades para vivir. Supongo que no tienes opción—Dohko sentencio

—Si Laika sobrevive tendremos un problema enorme…— Camus expreso en un suspiro

—Que sobreviva sería un milagro, pero si lo hace entonces juntos pondremos nuestras energías para hacerla mejorar, para darle una nueva vida, y estoy seguro de que Kanon hará todo por ayudarla—Milo dijo menos confundido y más optimista

Con una respuesta por parte del grupo, Saga asintió, se pasó la mano por el rostro, el mismo no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía opción. Así que simplemente se lo diría a Kanon y que los dioses lo ayudaran por lo que se avecinaba.

Entro a la habitación nuevamente y ahí estaba su gemelo con el rostro entre sus manos. Saga carraspeo para llamar su atención y Kanon se levantó rápido, sus ojos seguían rojos y su semblante decaído, pero tenía ese pequeño brillo en la mirada, esa porción tan diminuta que Saga definió como esperanza.

—¿Saga? ¿Qué…? —

—Lo hare, Kanon, los demás… están de acuerdo— no tienen opción, quiso decir

Kanon asintió con una media sonrisa triste y por instinto volvió a verla.

—Pero no hoy Kanon, no puedo, estoy…exhausto y si lo voy a hacer, no quiero que mi condición la afecte— explico Saga

Kanon se encogió de hombros—Lo lamento, no se… que pasa—dijo dándole una mirada baja

—Dohko dice que nuestra conexión de gemelos es más fuerte, por eso todo lo que vives, lo siento como si fuera mío, también dice que tal vez inconscientemente estas redirigiendo todo a otra parte— el mayor le dijo en tono compasivo

—A ti… — pauso y se mordió el labio inferior— lo lamento, está bien si quieres hacerlo mañana—

—No importa, lo que quiero es que dejes de sentirte así Kanon, y por todos los dioses no vayas a cerrarte, te necesito entero, Laika te necesita también, se fuerte— Kanon asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos estaba cabizbajo, todo el mundo le pedía fuerza, pero nadie entendía que no podía más, que estaba harto de levantar a todo el mundo y ser de hierro

—Ve a descansar Saga—

El mayor bufo— Ni te pienses que te vas a escapar de mí, anda muévete, le prometí a Shion que te devolvería a tu habitación en una pieza—

Kanon rodo los ojos, pero no quería pelear, ni desgastarse, así que camino hasta Laika y beso su frente con cariño. Tras ese gesto salió junto a su gemelo directo a cumplir con el trato, después de todo él también estaba extenuado.

Necesitaba calmarse, olvidar y sobre todo confiar en que su hermano haría lo prometido, de otra forma, todo saldría muy mal. Kanon estaba dispuesto a todo, y eso incluía arriesgar su propia integridad, pues tras esa fachada de que necesitaba a su hermano, estaba un gemelo menor con la convicción de convertir a Laika como fuera, eso estaba más que decidido y que los dioses se apiadaran de el por lo que pensaba hacer.

Sacudió la cabeza y pensó en positivo, Saga lo aria, no había mas que maquinar. Mañana seria un día importante...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, se que esta triste y todo, pero bueno, era necesario que pudieran palpar el dolor que siente Kanon justo ahora que se ha dado cuenta que ama a Laika. Aunque tiene un plan bastante macabro de respaldo en caso de que Saga se eche para atrás.**

 **En fin, cuéntenme que les pareció, si les esta gustando y sus hipótesis. ¿Creen que Laika pueda ser un lobo ahora? o algo mas sucederá, ¿o tal vez simplemente muera en el intento?**

 **Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejar su hermoso comentario! lo valoro mucho y siempre trato de responderles a todos! UN Millon de gracias por seguir mi humilde historia. Les mando un abrazo a todos!**

 **Guest Reviews**

 **Krista** : _Hola! perdóname la vida, en mi anterior actualización no te respondí con todo el apuro que cargo. Pero bueno ya estoy aquí. Pues como ves, han sobrevivido los dos, o bueno, Kanon, Laika esta ahí en el limbo. Se que soy cruel en dejarlos siempre con la intriga jajaja pero es parte del show, okno. Como ves Kanon se dio cuenta de que, ama profundamente a Laika, y muchos dirán "que tan profundo, si hace poco estaba con la duda" pues si, es algo de lo que el no se había percatado. Todos los demás lo habían notado, el cambio, la actitud, y todo lo demás que han visto poco a poco, tal y como lo dice el, lo de Saori era un capricho. Lastima que no tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo a Laika... En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de Hoy, y que puedas continuar leyendo y comentando la historia, te mando un saludo!_

 ** _Arrivederci!_**

 ** _Radamanthys'Queen_**


	12. Revelaciones

**Hola lectores, espero que esten muy bien! nuevamente vuelvo con otro capitulo de esta historia de locos. Ya se que me he tardado, pero ya saben, no hay mas que agregar. Aun asi me siento culpable, por lo que he decidido dejar este capitulo mas largo de lo normal. Espero que les guste, como les dije, los problemas ahora es que comienzan.**

 **Advertencia para este capitulo: Ya pueden soltar los pañuelos, pero espero que no sean muy sensibles a la sangre, cierta escena esta cruda.**

 **Sin mas, pues espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

 _Revelaciones_

Shion se quedó junto a Kanon mientras lo revisaba nuevamente. El druida verifico que todo estuviera bien, o por lo menos en camino a mejorar. El gemelo a su vez perdió la vista en alguna parte de la habitación. Estaba nervioso y asustado, Laika podría morir o vivir, así de fácil.

—Deberías dejar de pensar tanto y dormir de una buena vez, necesitas reponerte— le dijo Shion en un tono serio.

Kanon alzo la vista y se encontró con aquellos ojos rosados. Estos no le estaban reprochando ni se veían molestos, pero estaba seguro de que a él no le gustaba la idea.

—No estás de acuerdo ¿verdad? — pregunto el gemelo sin rodeos, su voz algo ronca y cansada

Shion le observo encarnando una ceja y tras un suspiro respondió:

—No, efectivamente me parece una pésima idea— ante aquella respuesta prácticamente lacónica, Kanon intuyó que había algo mas

El gemelo detuvo la mano de Shion que le colocaba unos parches electrónicos de monitoreo, tomo su muñeca en un movimiento brusco, intentando ver la verdad en sus ojos

—Dime ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta, Shion? — dijo entrecerrando sus ojos

El hombre de cabellos verdes suspiro y tras un movimiento de muñeca forzó a Kanon a soltarlo, que tampoco hizo mucha presión para retenerlo.

—Ciertamente muchacho—dijo cruzándose de brazos— No me ha gustado nada el método que utilizaste, estas manipulando a tu hermano con la absurda decisión de convertirla tú mismo—

Kanon gruño y frunció el entrecejo ante lo dicho

—Yo no estoy manipulando a nadie, quiero hacerlo yo mismo, pero tiene más posibilidades si Saga lo hace, él es un alfa—

Shion entonces rio con algo de pesar mientras negaba con la cabeza

—Ay Kanon, sabes, soy un poco mayor que Dohko, no puedes engañarme a mí— el mayor lo miro con reto— Casi puedo leer tu mente, eres joven y muy astuto, pero precisamente es tu falta de experiencia ante mi lo que revela tus planes—

El gemelo le miro con extrañeza, sintiéndose descubierto. Así que desvió la mirada y guardo silencio. Mientras tanto Shion aprovecharía para continuar.

—Manipulas a Saga para que lo haga el, sabes que tú, siendo un beta, Laika no tiene ninguna posibilidad de vivir—Kanon seguía sin mirarlo—Ah, pero no te arriesgarías tanto, no la sentenciarías a muerte, así que si tu gemelo se negaba, tú ya tenías otro plan ¿verdad?—

—Déjame en paz— gruño el gemelo totalmente a la defensiva

—Ibas a llamar a ese alfa que hay dentro de ti, ese que apagaste hace años para no volverte loco. Ese riesgo sí lo ibas a tomar, tu cordura, tu vida, a cambio de la de ella. Y por supuesto tu hermano y los demás se enterarían demasiado tarde ¿estoy equivocado? —

Kanon apretó sus puños al punto de hacerse daño con las uñas, nadie tendría que saberlo, nadie se enteraría. Y lo mejor, Laika viviría. Estaba furioso, ser descubierto por ese hombre que apenas los conocía. El tipo lo había leído a la perfección.

—Anda, ve y dile a Saga, total, yo no tengo nada que perder— le dijo Kanon restándole toda la importancia

—No tiene caso ya, Saga va a convertir a Laika, y tu seguirás siendo un beta ¿eso es lo que tu querías no?—

—Tu no entiendes nada, no eres capaz de saber…— gruño Kanon molesto y dolido a la vez

Shion suspiro y se recostó sobre el pie de la cama. Tenía que entender, Kanon, por muy grande y poderoso que se viera, también era un muchacho. Él le doblaba la edad, y en el fondo sabia porque el gemelo había llegado a tal extremo.

—Creerás que no sé lo que te sucede, pero te entiendo, en verdad lo hago y por eso no le dije nada a tu hermano en cuanto lo descubrí. Se que amas a esa chica y que serias capaz de todo, sin embargo, poner tu vida en peligro y la de todos los demás es algo muy arriesgado, recuerda que hay más humanos a tu alrededor—

Kanon parecía haberse calmado o más bien resignado, suspiro cansado y harto de que le dijeran que hacer. La vida de Laika no estaba a discusión y si tenía que dar la suya, lo haría gustoso. ¿Qué de malo tenía? Se convertiría en un Alfa, mordería a Laika y tras asegurarse que ella estuviera bien, se largaría al maldito polo norte solo, donde no pudiera hacerle daño a nadie, era perfecto.

—Ya no tiene sentido hablar de esto, Saga lo hará y ella estará bien, eso es lo único que debe importarnos— Kanon dijo ya exhausto

—Tienes razón, piensa muy bien lo que harás a partir de ahora y como va a cambiar tu vida con la de ella, si es que sobrevive. Pero por ahora, descansa Kanon, vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas— dijo Shion mientras salía de la habitación

Kanon sabía que eso era cierto, desde ahora, necesitaba estar al 100% porque lo que venía no era nada fácil. El gemelo suspiro y se puso sobre su costado, intentaría dormir, pero sabía que era casi imposible.

…

Tras haber dejado a Kanon junto a Shion en la habitación, el gemelo mayor se encontró con Saori que lo esperaba con un cálido abrazo.

Marín y Aioria descansaban en uno de los sillones en la sala de espera, Hilda y Camus al parecer hablaban en una de las mesas contiguas, ambos parecían muy serios, pero Saga estaba seguro de que eso se arreglaría.

Al que no vio fue a Milo ni a Shaina por supuesto, Saori le comento que ambos habían ido por algo de comer igual que Dohko y Mu.

—Deberían irse todos, Kanon está bien y Laika lo estará muy pronto, espero—Saga le dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la chica

Saori rodo los ojos y luego negó con la cabeza— Creí que había quedado claro, ninguno se va a mover de aquí— le dijo con una sonrisita

Saga unió su frente con la de ella y acaricio su mejilla con cuidado — Gracias… — le dijo en un susurro

Ella lo tomo de las mejillas mientras negaba con la cabeza— Ustedes ya no están solos, recuérdalo—

Saga no dijo nada, se perdió en la mirada tan reconfortante de Saori, aquellos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban. Cuando dejo de observarla unió sus labios con los de ella en un cálido y suave beso. Ambos sonrieron al separarse por la falta de aire

—Y tu recuerda, que te amo más que a nada en este mundo— dijo el gemelo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo, esa mujer era su vida, haría lo que fuera por ella.

Ella se recostó sobre su pecho escuchando cada latido de aquel lobo que se había cruzado en su camino y que ahora amaba desesperadamente.

—Y yo a ti Saga, a veces me pregunto, si esta vida nos alcanzara para amarnos de la forma en que queremos, es decir, yo no tendré una eternidad como ustedes—

Saga beso su coronilla, ella tenía el mismo miedo que él, el tiempo era corto, y como lobo, no iba envejecer jamás.

—No pienses en eso, si no, terminaremos haciendo números a ver como alargamos nuestras vidas— le dijo con una sonrisa y ella rio— Mejor, déjame ir por una camisa, este uniforme me está matando—

Saori sonrió con una ceja encarnada—Pues se te ve muy bien— le dijo con picardía

Saga se rasco la nuca algo apenado— Y yo que me siento ridículo—

Saori emitió una carcajada sonora y él también sonrió— Anda, ve por tu camisa me parece que tienes algo de ropa en el maletero, yo conseguiré algo para cenar, y luego directo a dormir— ordeno la chica

—Ya voy mamá— gruño el gemelo con una mueca mientras salía del hospital

La chica de cabellos lila sonrió y fue directo al cafetín…

 **…**

Cuando Saga llego al estacionamiento, ya buscaba las llaves del auto en su bolsillo, sin embargo, algo llamo su atención. A unos cuantos metros de la primera línea de carros, estaba una figura bastante conocida y al gemelo casi le dio un infarto cuando la vio.

Su reacción principal fue caminar hasta ella y tomarla por sorpresa dándole un susto enorme a la chica que creía estar lo suficientemente escondida de la vista de todos.

—¡Por todos los dioses! Casi me matas de un susto— gruño la chica

Y el gemelo replico de inmediato—¿Ah sí? Pues mejor que te mate yo a esa porquería que estas inhalando—

—Oye no puedes culparme, estoy estresada— dijo la peliverde cruzándose de brazos

—Dime, ¿ya sabe Milo que fumas? —

Saga había caminado unos metros fuera para buscar su auto, pero en el camino había visto a la chica fumando un cigarrillo con todo el descaro, y Milo no estaba ni cerca. Así que decidió darle un pequeño susto y quitarle aquella arma mortífera utilizando su altura por detrás de ella.

—Pues… — ella rasco su mejilla en nerviosismo

Saga encarno ambas cejas— Ah no me digas, lo voy a colgar del cuello, mocoso insolente—

—¿Ya me devuelves mi cigarrillo? —

Saga sonrió macabramente— Oh claro que si, ten— ella extendió la mano y lo único que cayo fue el polvillo de aquel cigarrillo. El gemelo lo convirtió en cenizas con su mano.

—Gracias…— gruño sarcástica

—De nada, te regale un día más de vida. Dime algo, es Milo el que esconde eso en la ventana ¿verdad? —

Shaina sonrió nerviosa y paso saliva. Saga le dio la espalda y continuo su camino a unos pasos del auto

—Lo matare, oh si, le daré una paliza, ¿quién le dijo a ese mocoso que tiene edad para fumar?—

—Relájate, ¿acaso no has fumado nunca? —

Saga revolvía el maletero en busca de su preciada camisa. Saco un par de cosas mientras se quejaba mentalmente por el desastre que Kanon tenía en el auto.

—Mas veces de las que quisiera admitir— respondió— Pero lo deje, me da escalofríos cada vez que lo huelo o veo a alguien fumando, es excesivamente nocivo— explico el gemelo

Shaina rodo los ojos fastidiada, ¿Qué daño hacia un pequeño cigarrillo? Milo ya le había dicho que Saga era un maniático con el tema, y que, si iba a fumar, procurara no estar en su camino.

—Vas a decirme que no te provoca uno, es decir, con todo este estrés, con lo que estas por hacer mañana. No soy experta, pero todo el mundo parecía aterrado—comento ella con aires de inocencia

Saga guardo silencio. Ciertamente estaba estresado en demasía, y pronto le había provocado fumar, pero no quería hacerlo porque Saori estaba con él, aunque ahora que estaba afuera, podía romper la regla.

—Uno solo— canturreo Shaina meneando un nuevo cigarrillo entre los dedos

El gemelo negó con la cabeza y sonrió, pequeño demonio era igual a Milo.

—Dame un segundo— Saga se quitó la parte de arriba del uniforme dejando su torso fornido al descubierto, lanzo aquella ropa en el maletero y se colocó una camisa blanca de algodón, que definía cada uno de los músculos en sus brazos y pecho.

—Vaya diversión para Saori— lanzo ella en una risilla. El gemelo se puso algo rojo por el comentario

—Oye, oye, no digas esas cosas, mejor ocúpate de Milo, mira que le hace falta al pobre— Esta vez fue ella la que se puso roja hasta el cabello

—Errr…mejor cállate y fúmate un cigarrillo— Saga sonrió satisfecho y cerro el maletero de un golpe. Se dio la vuelta y recibió la pequeña arma de manos de la chica

—Eres una muy mala influencia, voy a vigilarte, tal vez lleves a Milo por el mal camino— dijo mientras lo encendía y le daba una calada

—¿Qué eres? ¿su padre? — rio Shaina

—Casi, Milo puede ser un niño cuando quiere— comento mientras exhalaba el humo. Saga sintió algo de calma que lo invadía en ese pequeño vicio

—Me consta…— fue su comentario mientras ella también le daba una calada al suyo

—Como lo odio— dijo el gemelo con una mueca y Shaina alzo las cejas— El cigarrillo, es absolutamente desagradable—

Ella rio, divertida, recordando todas las cosas que Milo le había dicho sobre ambos gemelos, Kanon el que no podía dejar el vicio, y Saga, un fumador contenido y moralista.

—El lado positivo es que tal vez podamos dormir esta noche— comento encogiéndose de hombros

El celular de Saga comenzó a repicar y pronto lo atendió al ver que era Saori.

—¿Pasa algo? —

 _—_ _No ¿Ya vienes?_ — le pregunto la chica al otro lado de la línea

—Eh, dame dos minutos y estoy contigo preciosa— Shaina sonrió y le hizo un par de muecas burlonas

 _—_ _Ah que bueno que sigues abajo ¿podrías traerme una almohadilla pequeña, de esas que usa Milo para dormir? Creo que las vi en el auto—_

—Voy a revisar a ver que encuentro, juraría que la mitad de la casa está en ese maletero, veré que consigo— le dijo el gemelo

 _—_ _Gracias amor, no te tardes—_

—Dos minutos o lo que me tome encontrar la fulana cosa —

Saori rio divertida _—Esta bien, te espero—_

Saga colgó con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y Shaina comenzó a reírse sin poder detenerse

—¿Qué? — el gemelo alzo los hombros

La chica seguía riendo a mas no poder, pero el peliazul no le prestó atención y comenzó a buscar en el maletero de nuevo.

—Ay es que, ay no que risa— decía la muchacha sin parar— Eres tan gracioso, mira esa sonrisa de tarado que pones —

Saga gruño, tenía medio cuerpo entre el maletero mientras buscaba arduamente lo que Saori le había pedido, aún tenía el cigarrillo en su boca. Aunque no lo admitiría jamás, aquello lo había apenado, pero ya que, tenía que aceptarlo era un tonto enamorado.

—No te burles, que igual te veo con Milo, todas esas caritas que pones, y le sonríes cada vez que lo miras— el gemelo sonrió cuando sintió parar la risa de Shaina — ¿A que no te gusto? —

Pero Saga no escucho respuesta alguna lo cual se le hizo raro, la chica era bastante necia y extrovertida, muy rebelde para dejar pasar su comentario. Por inercia volteo y grande fue su sorpresa.

—¿A que esto no te lo esperabas? — Le dijo la chica peliverde

—¿Qué carajo? — Gruño el gemelo incrédulo de lo que sus ojos observaban. ¿Acaso estaba tan exhausto como para ver doble?

Frente a él estaba Shaina, con una sonrisa sardónica bastante impropia de ella, pero aquella mueca era lo único que le decía a Saga que esa chica no era con la que el había estado conversando. Tal vez eso, y el pequeño e ínfimo detalle que esa "Shaina" tenía en sus manos, y esa era otra Shaina.

Si, tal vez sonaba con un loco trabalenguas, pero era lo que Saga estaba observando, una Shaina que tenia del cuello a la otra Shaina y pronto quiso creer que se había drogado con algo.

Pero no. Como una especie de revelación divina la idea vino a su mente. Era él, aquella cosa que se hizo pasar por Camus y lo metió en un problema, también quiso matar a Syd y quien sabe que cosas tenía planeadas ahora que suplantaba a Shaina.

—Voy a decirlo una vez, déjala ir, tu y yo podemos arreglar lo que sea— Saga dijo en tono severo, su semblante furioso y puños apretados que podrían intimidar a cualquiera, pero no a aquella cosa.

—¿Crees que después de tanto, sería tan fácil? — su vos era ruda, altanera y retadora. Al gemelo no le gusto para nada

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — gruño —¿Por qué tomas su apariencia? — alzo la voz de forma amenazante

Ella sonrió de forma sardónica, como si tuviera un plan, como si no le importara lo más mínimo tener a un alfa en frente. Saga podría hacerla pedazos si quisiera, pero no con Shaina de por medio, así que frunció el entrecejo con una mueca de fastidio, tampoco podía sentir su presencia, ni su olor, era como si no existiera.

—Debieron irse cuando pudieron, ahora, es demasiado tarde— la chica dijo y apretó el agarre de Shaina ante un forcejeo de la chica

—Juro por todos los dioses que si no la sueltas te voy a romper el cuello— volvió a gruñir el gemelo y esta vez sus garras se mostraron de forma amenazante.

Al ver que la chica carcajeaba y no le daba importancia a sus palabras, Saga avanzo un par de pasos. Aquel ser que replicaba hizo gemir a Shaina con un apretón más fuerte y el gemelo se detuvo en seco.

Saga supo que algo iba mal cuando vio los ojos de Shaina abrirse de par en par, ella quiso advertir al gemelo, pero fue algo tarde, de inmediato una figura lo derribo de un golpe.

La visión de Saga se tornó borrosa, pero estaba lejos de ser derrotado, así que se levantó como pudo sacudiendo la cabeza algo confundido. Por un segundo pensó que era Kanon, sin embargo, pronto descubrió que era una copia de el mismo, idéntico a él, era su reflejo.

—¿Sorprendido? — se burló su propia voz con un mohín divertido

Saga no le respondió, pero lo ataco y logro herirlo en un brazo con sus garras.

—Eres un maldito perro rabioso, yo digo que hay que encerrarte ¿No te parece Shaina querida? —

La chica rio junto al nuevo Saga. Aun así, el gemelo no le dio tiempo de nada y pronto una fiera pelea comenzó, ciertamente el peli azul estaba dando la batalla, pero aquella replica estaba fresca y parecía tener una fuerza física enorme. Saga encajo su puño en el abdomen del replicante, el otro gruño, pero sonrió divertido dándole un empujón.

—Ya deberías saber que no puedes ganar, lobo— dijo cruzándose de brazos— Ser una alfa te da poder, pero ciertamente estas algo acabado el día de hoy ¿no te parece?— sonrió— Además, tu fuerza física, no se compara con la mía—

Saga chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, él tenía razón, y lo sabía, no tenía una oportunidad de pelear bien en su estado. Tal vez pudiera vencerlo, no le parecía tan fuerte después de todo, pero justo ahora no tenía las de ganar.

—¿Por qué no terminan de decir que es lo que quieren? —

La réplica de Saga carcajeo alto y se cruzó de brazos en pose divertida— Creí que eso era obvio— dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio— Te queremos a ti y a tu jauría de pulgosos, obviamente—

Saga respondería rápido—Bien, entonces déjala a ella y ven por mi desgraciado—

—La chica es importante para ti veo, mmm, creo que la tomaremos también, de algo nos servirá—

Saga se lanzó sobre él, pero fue detenido por una brutal fuerza que le recordó a cierta situación. Su mente hizo las conexiones y antes de golpear el piso ya tenía las respuestas

—Yuri…— susurro— el ruso— su cabeza iba a explotar, la caída había sido tres veces peor que aquella vez en el campo.

—¡Bravo! Denle una galleta al perro por adivinar— la chica que tenía la apariencia de Shaina rio fuertemente y la verdadera peliverde gruño en frustración

—Vamos Yuri deja de jugar con él, tenemos que irnos—

—Ah si, el plan— dijo en tono juguetón y luego se agacho frente a Saga que lo tomo del cuello— Que agresivo eres—

La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero ni de broma se iba a quedar sin hacer nada. Apretó el cuello de aquel ruso que usaba su cuerpo como coartada, lo hizo con toda la fuerza que tenía y el otro comenzó a resentirse por la falta de oxígeno.

La chica que tenía a Shaina le dio un golpe que la dejo muy mareada y con la vista borrosa. La mujer se acercó calmadamente y sin que el gemelo pudiera percatarse, lo inyecto con liquido extraño en el cuello. Saga fue perdiendo la fuerza y soltando al ruso de a poco.

Tras observar como el gemelo caía en la inconsciencia, Shaina fue víctima del mismo sufrimiento y paso a manos de la oscuridad.

—Mas necio de lo que pensé— comento Yuri estirándose

—No pensé que pondría tanta resistencia, pensé que habían dicho que estaba débil— la chica frunció el ceño algo molesta

—Al parecer, sin embargo, tampoco fue tan difícil Irina, no te quejes— dijo tomando a Saga sobre sus hombros

—Pudo haber fallado todo esto, ya no podemos seguir decepcionando— Irina gruño mientras también cargaba a Shaina sobre sus hombros

—Bueno ya no importa, los llevaremos a la fábrica—Yuri dio un silbido y dos chicos aparecieron de las sombras—Ya saben que hacer, traigan el auto esta misma noche— los jóvenes asintieron y con el mismo auto de Saga se encaminaron a aquel lugar desconocido

—Bueno _Krasota_ , estamos listos, prepárate para la actuación de tu vida— Yuri le dijo con una sonrisa e Irina le correspondió

—El acento Yuri, corrígelo, tienes su voz, pero si no cuidas tu acento nos van a descubrir— Irina dijo mientras rodeaba el cuello del nuevo Saga.

Él le correspondió colocando sus manos en la cintura bruscamente atrayéndola en un beso.

—Nada mal esos labios preciosa— comento juguetón el ruso cuando se separó de ella

La chica con la apariencia de Shaina sonrió— Nada mal esos pectorales amorcito— comento colocando las manos en el pecho del ruso

—¡Hey! ¿Insinúas que mi cuerpo real no es tan atractivo como este? —

Irina sonrió divertida y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del hospital contoneando sus caderas.

—Este griego… gruño— aunque no está nada mal— dijo abriendo y cerrando sus puños— Tal vez consiga unos brazos iguales a estos— Se percato de que la chica llevaba un buen camino por delante y la siguió— Oye espérame… feh, esta mujer—

 **…**

Arriba en la sala de espera, Saori seguía viendo el reloj, Saga se había tardado mucho más de lo que dijo y se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa, no sabía porque, pero sentía algo extraño. Sin embargo, decidió no prestarle atención, últimamente estaba paranoica con todo lo que le había sucedido a Laika y a Kanon.

Vio a lo lejos a Camus junto a Hilda, ambos sonriendo, se imaginó que se habían reconciliado, o al menos hablado las cosas, asi que pronto ella también se contento con la idea. A lo lejos Marin y Aioria tomaban un café juntos, Dohko y Shion hablaban y Milo, bueno, casualmente el chico caminaba hacia ella.

—¿Has visto a Shaina?— le pregunto acercándose a ella, su semblante era de preocupación, nunca tardaba tanto su chica en fumar un cigarro

—La verdad no ¿te dijo a dónde iba? —

—Err si, si, pero nunca tarda tanto—

Saori entrecerró los ojos— Milo…—

—Ay bueno ya, solo fue a fumar un cigarrillo le dije que me quedaría en el cafetín pagando, pero nunca tarda tanto—

—¡No puede ser! Esa pequeña tramposa me dijo que lo había dejado— Saori se cruzó de brazos molesta

—Oh vamos Saori, no le hace daño a nadie, uno solito— decía haciendo seña con los dedos

—Ahora no lo veras, pero más adelante cuando este muriendo de cáncer no dirás lo mismo—

Milo rodo los ojos — Que dramática— dijo en un susurro

Justo en ese momento, dos figuras se dejaron ver en el pasillo, Saga y Shaina venían de lo más tranquilos hablando.

Ambos rusos tenían las memorias de aquellos a quienes replicaban, sus pensamientos, facciones y gestos, en pocas palabras eran una copia exacta de las víctimas y por eso sus trabajos siempre salían tan bien.

—Amorcito te tardaste una eternidad— se quejó Milo abrazándola con fuerza

—Milo— le gruño ella fastidiada— me asfixias—

—Perdón nena, errr y Saga que hacía contigo, no me digas que…—

El ruso sonrio sabiendo perfectamente que contestar— Tu y yo vamos a tener una charla…Milo—

Milo instintivamente paso saliva, ninguno, ni Saori ni el peliazul notaron el cambio en Shaina y Saga. Así que todo transcurrió con normalidad.

—¿Y mi almohadita? — Saori pregunto

Como pudo ser tan torpe, olvido el detalle de la almohada. Ok no había que entrar en pánico, esa era una de las ultimas memorias de Saga así que no tenía manera de saberlo, sin embargo, una respuesta sencilla y apoyada por "Shaina" funcionaria bien

Así que, rascando su nuca, nervioso respondió—Pues, no la encontré, pregúntale a Shaina—

La peliverde le dio una disimulada mirada mortal— Ah, si, la busco hasta en el motor del auto y nada—

—Bueno, tendré que ir yo— dijo Saori en un suspiro y "Saga" respingo, sus lacayos se habían llevado el auto

—¡No! — dijo rápido y alto— bueno, es decir, que… no vayas porque, ya estoy cansado y quiero dormir—

—Milo y yo buscaremos donde descansar, buenas noches a los dos— dijo rápido la peliverde antes de meterse en más problemas y exponerse delante de Milo

El chico sonrió y le dio un beso inesperado. Sin pensar, el ruso se encontró frunciendo el entrecejo, celoso de lo que veía. ¡Esa era su mujer! Pero no había opción, trago entero y espero a que ambos se retiraran, por suerte Saori no se dio cuenta de nada.

—Y donde se supone que duerma yo— comento cruzada de brazos

Yuri llamo a toda su paciencia y decidió que no iba a meter la pata nuevamente. Si tenía que cambiarse el ADN para ser ese odioso… alfa, lo haría. Así que de inmediato cambio su semblante a uno tranquilo y muy parecido al del verdadero gemelo.

—Te parece si duermes en mis brazos ¿o no son suficientemente cómodos? — le dijo con una sonrisita traviesa

Saori sonrió por el comentario, aunque le pareció algo extraño. De igual forma se apresuró a abrazarlo y él le devolvió el gesto apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica

Yuri lo tenía muy claro, su plan era asesinar al gemelo y eso ya se estaba llevando a cabo, pero antes, lo haría sufrir y estaba seguro de que esta vez el director estaría complacido. Sin duda parecía ser lo mismo, una pérdida de tiempo hacerse pasar por él, pero estando dentro y como líder del grupo podría ordenar y manejarlos a todos a su antojo, en poco tiempo tendría sus cadáveres.

 **Fábrica abandonada—Lugar desconocido**

Dos jóvenes bajaron del auto con rapidez, abrieron las puertas del auto y pronto arrastraron los cuerpos de Shaina y Saga que yacían inconscientes. Entraron a la fábrica muy seguros de su camino. Tras bajar unas escaleras bastante largas se encontraron con un sótano amplio, en el fondo una pequeña prisión enrejada, cadenas por doquier, garfios de ganado colgando en el techo del lugar.

Ciertamente aquella vista era terrorífica y su ambiente lo hacía mucho peor, la humedad del sitio, la escasa luz y la suciedad daban crédito de lo horrible que era. Literalmente parecía una carnicería de la cual habían sacado cantidades innumerables de cuerpos, aquello podía simplemente adivinarse con tan solo ver la cantidad de sangre seca y de antaño en las paredes, pisos y mesones de hierro.

Aquellos muchachos dejaron ambos cuerpos dentro de la prisión. El chico cerro la reja doble con cadenas de plata para asegurarse de que ninguno escapara.

—Está hecho, anda, lleva el auto— le dijo el pelinegro al rubio y así lo hicieron.

Shaina sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna apenas abrió los ojos, se sentía tan mareada, la cabeza le dolía y su cuerpo daba reflejos del golpe que había sufrido. Gimió mientras intentaba reincorporarse llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Al ver el sitio en el que estaban tembló por instinto, como deseaba haberse quedado con Milo, lo necesitaba, tenía tanto miedo.

—¿Po…porque estoy aquí? — murmuro

Shaina siguió observando sus alrededores, claro, recordaba que el gemelo había estado con ella en aquel estacionamiento, y ambos habían sido prácticamente secuestrados. Confirmo sus sospechas cuando vio el cuerpo inmóvil del peli azul, completamente noqueado.

Lo sacudió un poco pero el muchacho no dio señales de despertar, así que grito en frustración—¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? —

El chico sonrió—Ni te molestes dulzura, no vas a salir de ahí nunca, y ese que tienes ahí esta tan drogado que primero va a necesitar una brújula para encontrar la puerta— dijo carcajeando sonoramente y con una burla descarada

Shaina abrazo sus piernas dándole una última mirada al gemelo a su lado, si tan solo estuviera consciente, tal vez tendrían una oportunidad de salir, pero por ahora estaba perdida. El frio hacía de las suyas y pronto la chica comenzó a sentirse desprotegida.

 **A la mañana Siguiente—Hospital central**

"Shaina" despertó en los brazos de Milo, al ver al muchacho dormir, rodo los ojos, no había manera de quitarse al mocoso de encima, era tan odioso, el peli azul no la dejaba ni respirar, así que aprovecho que dormía para escaparse al cafetín.

Camino por el pasillo mientras veía a ciertas parejas en distintos lugares descansando. Finalmente, cuando llego al cafetín, ordeno un café humeante para pasar el frio y el sueño que traía, su trabajo apenas comenzaba y ya le estaba pasando factura.

Se quedo allí en una esquina del sitio calentando sus manos con la bebida, aunque como buena rusa, estaba acostumbrada al frio. Sin embargo, algo más llamo su atención y ese fue aquel chico con la apariencia del gemelo griego. Lo vio entrar y pedir igualmente un café, aunque se detuvo en cuanto vio a Shaina.

 **Fábrica abandonada**

Alrededor de las 9 de la mañana Shaina despertó helada, tenía muchísimo frio y casi no podía detener sus temblores involuntarios. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras se ovillaba con todas sus fuerzas, no se podía creer que estuviera en esa situación. Extrañaba a Milo, lo necesitaba.

Sollozo un poco más, no había ningún ruido en el exterior, aquellos muchachos que les encerraron parecían haber desaparecido, como si estuvieran plenamente seguros de que jamás saldrían de ahí. Ah y el gemelo seguía en la misma posición, nada había cambiado en horas.

Pero como si los dioses la escucharan, un gruñido repentino llamo su atención. Observo los dedos de Saga moverse con lentitud y Shaina se levantó de un brinco, tal vez había una posibilidad de salir de ese sitio tan horroroso.

—¿Saga?—

El peli azul no le respondió, apenas y podía abrir los ojos, simplemente emitió un gruñido alto, se estaba esforzando, pero no podía hacer mucho. Ella lo sacudió un poco para que pudiera regresar a la realidad y aquello parecía funcionar.

Saga se volteo sobre su costado, intentando identificar a la persona que tenía frente a él. Sabía que algo malo sucedía, el olor a humedad, el frio, la oscuridad, esas tres cosas en su experiencia, significaban lo peor. Y tristemente así era.

—¿Shaina?— pregunto cuando pudo enfocar

—Gracias a los dioses, por fin estas consciente— le dijo con voz temblorosa

—¿Cuánto…?—

—Estuviste varias horas noqueado, al parecer te drogaron— le explico sin poder evitar frotarse los brazos

Saga apretó los ojos cuando se levantó, apenas se percataba del sitio en el que estaban. Literalmente esa prisión era excesivamente pequeña, una jaula. Media alrededor de dos metros y medio de largo, era diminuta.

El gemelo paso saliva y rápidamente miro a su alrededor buscando una salida, tomo los barrotes con fuerza y de inmediato se quemó las manos por la plata con la que estaban hechos.

—No, no, no— dijo en un tono de desesperación— Encerrado no, maldita sea—golpeo fuertemente los barrotes sin ningún efecto

Shaina lo vio caminar de un lado a otro cual león enjaulado, se extrañó, pero no presto demasiada atención, estaba más preocupada por la idea de salir de ahí.

—¿Alguna idea para escapar? — pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa

Saga no le prestó atención, estaba ocupado pateando y golpeando la reja cual desquiciado. Sus manos pronto comenzaron a sangrar y a quemarse tras la fuerza bruta que estaba aplicando. Gruño alto furioso, halando los barrotes de atrás hacia adelante sin importarle aquellas quemaduras.

Shaina le observo curiosa, ella quería salir de ahí también, pero no se había vuelto loca aun, es decir, necesitaban un plan, no eso que el gemelo estaba haciendo.

—Te harás daño ¿no te parece?—

Saga jadeo y retrocedió unos pasos cansado y desesperado, sudaba a montones y su respiración era completamente agitada. Gruño de nuevo, pensó en todo, tal vez si se transformaba podía derribarla, pero corría el riesgo de lastimar a Shaina, tenía un espacio demasiado reducido.

—Ne…necesito salir de aquí— murmuro mirando fijamente la reja que le quitaba su libertad

Shaina alzo las cejas, había algo más ahí que un simple encierro, algo sucedía y no entendía ni podía saber que era.

—No creas que es un picnic para mí, no me gusta este lugar—le dijo la novia de Milo y el gemelo bufo.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la enorme puerta de acero se abrió revelando 2 jóvenes que se acercaban con una sonrisa, distintos a los que Shaina había visto la noche anterior.

—Ah, pero miren quien despertó, lastima, volverás a dormir— comenzó un pelirrojo

Saga se acercó de manera fiera a los barrotes—Lo diré una sola vez, abre esta maldita cosa o juro que te arrancare el cuello de la manera más dolorosa y lenta posible—amenazo en un gruñido

El par de muchachos rieron acercándose a la jaula mucho más sin temerle a ninguna de las palabras del gemelo.

—Perro que ladra no muerde, no puedes tocarme mientras estés encerrado— se burló el pelirrojo

Saga retrocedió un paso y quito las manos de los barrotes que ya le quemaban. Trato de respirar y de calmarse, pero la situación para él era por demás grave. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

—Tienes razón, no puedo hacerte nada, si me sacas, prometo irme y dejarte vivir, a ti y a tu amigo— intento negociar

El de cabellos negros rio fuerte y el pelirrojo se acercó más a la jaula para encararlo con valentía

—¿Estas desesperado no? Eso nos gusta, el jefe estará complacido, y tú vas a quedarte ahí por mucho más tiempo— dijo casi a centímetros de los barrotes para incentivar la furia de Saga

El pelirrojo vio como Saga fruncía el entrecejo y sonrió. Pero lo extraño era que esta vez el gemelo sonrió también, y tras un halo de oscuridad sus ojos brillaron rojo. En menos de un segundo Saga salto con un movimiento rápido. Uno de los barrotes era más ancho que los demás y el gemelo tuvo la oportunidad de atravesar el pecho de aquel joven. Shaina respingo de sorpresa.

—Tu vida, está literalmente en mi mano, puedo sentir tu corazón bombeando sangre tan rápido—Saga sonrió sardónicamente—Estas aterrado—

La sangre brotaba del pecho del muchacho que estaba atragantado, no hablaba, no gemía, estaba ahí conteniendo la respiración. La mano de Saga había atravesado el pecho del pelirrojo con tanta precisión que ahora la mano del lobo apretaba el corazón de aquel cazador.

—¿Ya cambiaste de opinión? O ¿necesitas más persuasión? — le dijo el gemelo con una sonrisa

Shaina estaba ahí petrificada ante la crudeza de la situación, nunca había visto tal cosa. Milo ya le había advertido de ciertas cosas, pero jamás lo había experimentado.

El otro cazador se lanzó en ayuda de su amigo, tomo una magnum con balas de plata y amenazo a Saga apuntándole.

—¡Suéltalo! — grito el muchacho

—¿Vas a sacarme de aquí? — el gemelo ladeo la cabeza

—¡Te he dicho que le sueltes! —

Saga gruño alto—¡ Y Yo te he dicho que me saques de esta maldita jaula!— grito aún más fuerte el gemelo furioso— Si no abres esta cosa ya mismo juro que le sacare el corazón y te lo daré de cenar—amenazo, sus ojos brillante escarlata mientras enseñaba sus colmillos de depredador

El chico ante la adrenalina del momento soltó un disparo que hirió a Saga en un brazo y de inmediato lo quemo abriéndole la piel. Saga gruño y centro su atención en su víctima.

—Esas no son maneras de negociar— y de un movimiento, la vida del pelirrojo termino. Saga saco con fuerza su garra derecha que finalmente sostenía el corazón del cazador cuyo cuerpo inerte cayo pesadamente al suelo

La mano del gemelo chorreaba sangre mientras mantenía el brazo fuera de la reja. El otro chico lo miro con terror, era un simple cazador joven, no estaba acostumbrado. Disparo hasta acabarse el cartucho, errando y acertando varias veces. Definitivamente hirió a Saga, pero el gemelo estaba en un estado que no le permitía sentir dolor.

—Creí haberte dicho lo que tenías que hacer— estrujo el corazón de su víctima haciéndolo pedazos y haciendo que la sangre brotara por todos lados

—No voy a sacarte, vas…vas a matarme, maldita bestia— murmuro el chico más que aterrado

Saga sonrió— Oh estas en lo correcto, te di una oportunidad y no la aprovechaste, ahora, si salgo de aquí… Bueno, creo que deje claro el punto— le dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al cuerpo del otro joven asesinado

El chico salió de ahí velozmente cerrando la enorme puerta tras él.

—Maldita sea— gruño Saga golpeando la reja

Shaina petrificada en un rincón le observo sin decir nada. Saga apenas se percató de que ella estaba ahí, la había olvidado por completo, estaba tan desesperado por salir que no había notado su presencia en aquel momento.

Respiro profundo antes de volver a hablar—Lo siento— se disculpo

Shaina estaba alejada de él lo máximo que le permitía la pequeña jaula. Ella estaba más que sorprendida y algo asustada, pero tampoco podía desconfiar de Saga, les había salvado antes y protegido a todos. Solo necesitaba una respuesta.

—¿Por…Por que? —

—Pensé que podía persuadirlo, veo que no— dijo con frustración el gemelo

Shaina suspiro y se sentó nuevamente en el rincón abrazando sus rodillas.

—Lamento haberte asustado Shaina—

—Solo quiero saber por que, y no me digas que es porque quieres salir de aquí, yo no estoy tan desesperada— dijo en tono calmado

Saga suspiro y se sentó frente a ella evaluando aquellos disparos. Le habían herido, pero nada que no pudiera sanar, solo sería muy molesto.

—Solo quiero salir, no puedo estar encerrado es…—

—¿Eres claustrofóbico? Eso si es nuevo—

Saga agacho la mirada y murmuro—Algo así…—

—¿Por que te tiemblan las manos? — pregunto de repente la peli verde. Saga alzo las cejas mirando sus propias manos, a esa chica no se le pasaba nada.

—En serio, necesito salir, este sitio…me trae malos recuerdos— dijo en un perceptible gruñido

Shaina suspiro, Saga había golpeado esa reja con todo lo que tenía y aun así nada había pasado, solo se había lastimado y seguían encerrados. Suspiro y se abrazó de nuevo a si misma, el frio del sitio hacia mella en su propia piel de una manera que no sabía describir, tal vez era miedo, pero lo cierto era que estaba congelándose ahí.

Además, extrañaba y necesitaba a Milo, si pudiera abrazarlo, si el pudiera darle calor, sus pensamientos positivos, ánimos y energía, tal vez estaría un poco menos descompuesta. También tenía hambre y sed, aunque la primera se le había quitado en cuanto el gemelo asesino a sangre fría a aquel joven humano. Se abrazo nuevamente y froto sus brazos en busca de calor.

Saga por su parte estaba muy concentrado en no volverse loco, sin embargo, aquel gesto de ella no pasó desapercibido para él. La miro de reojo y la vio frotarse sus brazos con bastante insistencia, ella tenía razón, el sitio era helado. No solo el clima como tal, sino lo tétrico que era hacia que hasta el más fuerte tuviera escalofríos. También pensó en que era humana, en que para ella debía ser traumático estar así.

Suspiro. Calmo su respiración intentando por todos los medios conseguir algo de tranquilidad para su mente. Tenía que salir de ahí, pero también tenía que sacarla a ella de ese horrible lugar.

Se movió un poco para sentarse más cerca de ella, generalmente como licántropo su cuerpo estaba caliente siempre, por eso odiaba los lugares cálidos, lo ponían de pésimo humor, pero justo ahora era bastante útil.

Shaina lo observo sentarse junto a ella, definitivamente se diferenciaba la pequeña onda tibia de su cercanía ante el frio. El no dijo nada, bajo la cabeza observando el piso de cemento, también helado, la chica peliverde suspiro con tristeza, ni siquiera sabía que hacían ahí.

Noto que su antes camisa blanca, recién puesta, se había teñido de rojo por los disparos.

—¿Te duele? — pregunto como para hacer conversación, necesitaba distraerse con algo

—No—fue la lacónica respuesta del gemelo, mientras observaba sus heridas

—Milo dice que duele cuando lo hieren, aunque pueda recuperarse muy rápido— acoto ella inconscientemente acercándose más al peli azul

Saga suspiro— Es verdad…— apenas la miro de reojo—Si te preguntas porque no me duele ahora, es porque tengo un alto nivel de adrenalina, no siento nada—

Shaina suspiro igualmente su distancia con Saga se había reducido prácticamente a cero y ella seguía frotando sus brazos con insistencia.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? — murmuro más para ella misma tras el silencio que se había implantado entre ambos.

Saga no la observaba, en vez de eso, tenía su vista fija en la reja, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, su respiración algo agitada destilaba pura desesperación.

—Cre…creo que, para variar, quieren matarme, a mí, a Kanon, y a todos los lobos— su voz sonaba gutural, ronca y profunda como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo.

La puerta enorme de acero se abrió de golpe dejando ver una nueva figura, este caminaba a paso firme, sin miedo, sin temor y sin ningún tipo de intimidación ante la bestia que estaba encerrada.

Paso por un lado del cuerpo inerte de aquel cazador y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Era un hombre alto y delgado, de aspecto intimidante cabellos grises y ojos dorados, tenía un rostro burlón, sabía lo que tenía en frente. Sonrió al verlo ahí agazapado, se iba a divertir mucho...

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _Krasota: (_ _красота)_ _Hermosa (ruso)_

 _..._

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy, espero actualizar pronto, de verdad se me ha hecho cuesta arriba, pero espero organizarme pronto. Por ahora asumo, que estaré subiendo los fines de semana, pero eso puede cambiar.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews comentarios, hipótesis y buenos deseos, de verdad es super importante! Mil gracias.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	13. El Despertar

**Hola que tal, como les va!? Pues, hoy he terminado mucho mas temprano de corregir el capitulo y editar unas imágenes. Espero que les guste; las cosas no están fáciles para los chicos, pero veremos como se desarrolla. Aun queda mucho por vivir en esta historia.**

 **Mil gracias a todos los que dejan su comentario siempre, lo aprecio mucho :3**

 **Para este capitulo no hay advertencias, pues todo continuara normalmente. Bueno tal vez se me paso la manito con la sangre, pero ya saben como soy.**

 **Les traigo sorpresa y si, ya debieron haberla visto, ujum, esa que esta ahí arriba en la imagen del Fic, es Laika tal cual la presente en la primera temporada, lo mas parecida que se puede con ese editor, pero es para que mas o menos tengan idea. Ya me lo habían pedido, pero no lo había podido subir, sin embargo siempre son libres de imaginar porque para esto son esas historias.**

 **En la foto de mi perfil, esta Laika, pero con ese estilo deportivo que la caracteriza, recuerden que ella esta en el equipo de artes marciales, es ruda y todo eso. Así que tienen otra vista de ella.**

 **En fin espero les guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 _El Despertar_

 **Mansión en Roma**

Radamanthys camino de un lado a otro, pensativo, los hielos de su trago derritiéndose con cada segundo y dando un efecto más leve a la bebida alcohólica del rubio. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no sabía nada de aquel par de novatos, no era que le interesara, pero realmente, muy en el fondo, había esperado que se defendieran. Tras su ausencia, el inglés pensó lo peor, suspiro, era una lástima, tenían potencial.

Pandora le observo de lejos mientras aquellas hermosas tonadas se colaban en el camino auditivo del rubio allí presente, esa música tranquila, pero en el fondo tétrica, le calmaba, lo sedaba y lo mantenía en un estado de paz. Por eso amaba a esa mujer.

—Radamanthys, no me digas que estas preocupado— comento con una sonrisita traviesa

El rubio volteo para verla, sonriendo—Para nada, _Darling,_ simplemente pensaba que tenían más potencial que esto—

—Lo más seguro es que esos lobos hayan destrozado sus cuerpos y repartido por toda Italia, lástima, no estaban listos— dijo ella apenas levantando los hombros mientras continuaba con su melodía.

—Me parece que estas en lo correcto, finalmente tendremos que hacernos cargo—

Pandora detuvo su melodía cuando escucho aquel endemoniado aparato repicar, una video llamada entrante interrumpió la conversación de aquel par de extraños. Radamanthys se encargó de responder ya que conocía perfectamente la posición de Pandora con la tecnología.

Aquel hombre estaba de nuevo en la pantalla, su semblante serio como siempre. Sin embargo, aquel par de sobrenaturales pudieron sentir algo distinto, era extraña una llamada del director después de haber dado una orden.

—Radamanthys, Pandora…—

—Director…— pronunció el inglés en tono neutro

—Escuche de lo que Violate y Aiacos hicieron…Simplemente excepcional, lastima… Que no asesinaron a ninguno— Radamanthys y Pandora gruñeron en voz baja

—Señor, nosotros…—comenzó el inglés, pero aquel hombre le detuvo con una señal de mano. Su expresión aun calmada hizo que tanto Pandora como Radamanthys se sorprendieran.

—Lo he pensado, matar al Alfa de esa manada me supone un pequeño problema. Además, he decidido que… lo necesito vivo, y tengo un par de cosas para negociar…—

Pandora frunció el entrecejo, confundida— ¿A qué se refiere? —

El hombre sonrió— Escuchen atentamente lo que quiero que hagan—

 **Montañas Veleno**

Los teriántropos tampoco habían tenido una noche tranquila pues finalmente tenían una cantidad de cazadores considerable. Había sido relativamente sencillo, o al menos hasta que se encontraron con dos de los mejores cazadores.

Ángelo gruño, sus ropas estaban sucias y rasgadas, estuvieron toda la noche buscando y trasladando a aquellos jóvenes que habían encontrado. Y todo porque así Aspros lo había querido, necesitaba encontrar al culpable de la muerte de su nuera y casi la de su hijo. El italiano avanzo hasta llegar a la entrada del bunker.

Ahí estaba Aspros, cruzado de brazos, muy pensativo y furioso, sobre todo. Es que, había visto tan feliz a Kanon, que casi lo envidiaba, su hijo estaba enamorado de esa chica, él lo supo desde el primer momento, tal vez no conociera a su muchacho a la perfección, pero su instinto de padre no fallaba.

De esa forma, casi podía sentir el lejano dolor de Kanon. Oh, pero claro que alguien iba a pagar por la tristeza de su hijo. Aquella joven tenía una vida por delante y era junto a Kanon, nadie le sacaría eso de la cabeza.

—¿Papá? —

La voz de su hijo menor lo saco de sus propios pensamientos. Se ladeo un poco para mirarlo; así fue como, noto su cansancio físico, pero una determinación en sus ojos muy parecida a la suya propia, así que apenas sonrió.

—¿Cómo van? —

—Son buenos, no han hablado mucho, pero lo harán— informo el italiano

—Ya veo…— su mirada se tornó mucho más dura— ¿Y ellos? —

Ángelo gruño y apretó un puño— De ellos me estoy encargando yo personalmente, les sacare las palabras a mordiscos si es necesario—

—Bien, quédate aquí, iré a ver a Kanon— le dijo Aspros y Ángelo gruño. No sabía porque, pero ver a su padre así, le dolía.

Aspros se encamino directo a la ciudad saliendo del bosque. Mientras tanto Ángelo entro nuevamente. En el bunker de los teriántropos había una jaula en la que yacían al menos 12 jóvenes muchachos, todos inconscientes a excepción de dos.

El italiano los miro con rabia y aquel par le devolvió pura frialdad. Los conocía, los había visto siempre en la academia, y hasta ahora, creía que su padre tenía razón. Ellos dos, pero en especial ese castaño, eran los responsables de aquella barbaridad hacia Kanon.

Aioros gruño por lo bajo, tenía una herida sangrante en su frente, cortesía de Ángelo, aquel liquido rojo entorpecía su vista, pero podía decir que lo que estaba sintiendo no le gustaba ni un poco.

La noche anterior, él y Shura junto a un grupo de cazadores salieron a peinar la zona. Habían sido informados de un ataque extraño, y se sospechaba que una criatura sobrenatural excesivamente peligrosa y letal estaba suelta. A partir de ahí todo se volvió un desastre, en primer lugar, se encontraron con un grupo de criaturas, todas distintas, a pesar de que lucharon con ellos finalmente terminaron en sus garras, atrapados.

Aioros estaba molesto, pero calmado, Shura sin embargo, estaba furioso y le daba una mirada asesina al italiano. Como los odiaba, por eso se había convertido en cazador, esas criaturas creían ser superiores, capaces de conquistar al mundo y destruir humanos solo por ser más fuertes.

El español gruñía y apretaba con fuerza los barrotes, su mandíbula tensa indicaba toda la molestia que le hacía sentir el estar encerrado.

—Cálmate Shura…— aconsejo su amigo castaño

—Aioros tenemos que salir de aquí como sea— gruño

La risa de Ángelo se hizo escuchar, el lugar era oscuro y aun así sus condiciones eran mejores que en aquella fabrica donde tenían a Shaina. Los pasos del italiano ni siquiera se escuchaban, se movía a la perfección entre las sombras.

Apareció ante ellos con el torso desnudo y sus pantalones rotos, le gustaba sentir el miedo en sus víctimas y sobre todo cuando eran cazadores. Ellos tenían en mente la idea de que Aioros y Shura eran los principales responsables de aquella atrocidad. No los dejaría ir tan fácilmente, les haría pagar, después de todo Kanon era su medio hermano.

—Saben… me encanta ese olor…— gruño Deathmask olisqueando el ambiente

El griego y su amigo solo observaban una parte de su cuerpo, la otra cubierta por las sombras y sus ojos azules acero brillando ante la poca luminosidad del sitio.

—…Ese miedo, ese sudor que sus cuerpos destilan, es puro terror— Deathmask rio macabramente— Es delicioso—

—¡Estás loco maldito fenómeno! — rugió Shura y Aioros le puso una mano en el hombro

—Dime algo que no sepa— dijo flexionando su cuello.

—Te vas a arrepentir, te lo juro…— siguió Shura

Ángelo sonrió nuevamente y Aioros entrecerró los ojos evaluando al peli azul. Algo se traía entre manos aquel italiano, y efectivamente lo comprobó.

—Me encantaría ver eso, sin embargo, por más que quisiera lamer cada gota de tu sangre y desmembrar cada parte de tu cuerpo, todavía no puedo, primero necesito algunas respuestas y ustedes van a colaborar…

Shura y Aioros se miraron extrañados, pues nunca los querían por información, a menos que desearan conocer alguna ubicación exacta, pero este no parecía ser el caso.

—Ahora… ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?—

 **Hospital Central**

Había despertado temprano, se percató de que esa muchacha dormía sobre su pecho, pero el necesitaba moverse. Por alguna razón se había levantado mucho más nervioso de lo normal, su nueva memoria trajo un pendiente. Una castaña.

Se suponía que él, como Saga, debía convertir a la chica en un lobo. Frunció el entrecejo, cada vez estaban más locos esos tipos, es decir, quien querría pasar por semejante tortura… Aun así, él no podía hacer tal cosa, y mucho menos siendo parte de la Elite, eso estaba prohibido, su misión era acabar con ellos, no crearlos.

Así que debía buscar la forma de salir de aquel embrollo, si mal no recordaba había algo, una solución, pero él no lo tenía muy claro, por eso le urgía ver a Irina, ella de seguro sabia como salvarle la vida sin exponerla a ningún tipo de mordida sobrenatural.

No supo cómo, pero al dejar a Saori la chica no se movió ni despertó, supuso que estaría exhausta del día anterior. Así que, con mucho sigilo continuo con su camino, imagino que tal vez podría estar en la cafetería, si es que se había desecho del mocoso insoportable. Yuri, en el cuerpo de Saga, gruño furioso al recordar la escena pasada, lo odiaba.

Siguió a paso firme hasta llegar al sitio, era temprano así que había poca gente desayunando, se acercó al mostrador y ordeno un café negro, de alguna manera tenía que calmar su mente.

Y es que ser otra persona no era nada fácil. Todos los recuerdos del gemelo los tenía vivos, hasta ahora, era a quien le estaba costando más controlar. En todos sus años como _cambia formas_ nunca había experimentado tal sensación de confusión, eran demasiados recuerdos, vivencias, miedos y experiencias las que lo perseguían.

Necesitaba un segundo para respirar.

Tomo su café con parsimonia, un gruñido escapándose de sus labios, como quería terminar, matarlos a todos y volver a casa en Rusia, con su chica.

—Pensativo eh…— comento una voz a su lado, Yuri sonrió…

La observo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ahí estaba ella con una mirada burlona

—Así que te deshiciste del mocoso, ya era hora—

—Lo sé, lo sé, es tan asfixiante— dijo ella suspirando, pero luego encarno una ceja— Ni creas que no te vi anoche ¿Celoso Yuri?—

El ruso frunció el entrecejo—Que esperabas, nadie le pone las manos encima a mi mujer—

—Oye no es que este muy feliz con que la desabrida de cabellos morados te esté tocando—

El chico sonrió también, el trabajo era el trabajo, no había nada que hacer, tenían que soportarlo y continuar con su propio plan.

—Necesito tu ayuda—

—Para variar… ¿Qué sucede? —

—Es sobre esa chica humana…la que está muriendo—

Irina suspiro fastidiada, ya sabía por dónde venía su chico, esa no era una tarea fácil, pero por suerte recordaba algo muy bueno que los podía ayudar.

 **Fábrica Abandonada**

Aquel hombre sonrió enseñando sus dientes afilados, el sonido que el gemelo emitía le causaba un profundo placer. Aquello era música para sus oídos, gruñidos, gemidos y alaridos de dolor abandonaban su garganta sin poder evitarlo y para ese hombre, el nuevo cazador, aquello era una victoria.

Cuando ingreso al sitio se encargó de que sedaran al lobo con dardos, no duraría sino apenas unos diez minutos, de esa forma podrían moverlo con facilidad. Y Saga, simplemente se había dejado, la razón era sencilla: Shaina.

Y no se arrepentía, pues de esa manera la mantenía a salvo y hacia que los cazadores se enfocaran en el solamente. Así que ahora, colgaba de sus propios brazos, atado desde arriba con cadenas de plata. Su torso desnudo ya mostraba los restos de lo que había sido una jornada de torturas por parte de aquel hombre de cabellos grises, la sangre se deslizaba por su piel principalmente por aquel desgarre que tenía en ambos hombros, un par de garfios atravesaban su carne.

—¡Déjalo ya!— grito Shaina aturdida, la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Saga, tanta sangre derramada y la tortura sin fin la tenían desesperada.

—Silencio niña, aun no termino con él, pero pronto te atenderé— le dijo con una sonrisa

Saga levanto la cabeza por instinto, en su rostro estaba la evidencia de una tortura que no terminaba, la sangre corría hacia abajo desde una herida profunda en la esquina derecha de la frente. Necesitaba salir de ahí, poner a Shaina a salvo, no permitiría que la tocaran, tenía que protegerla como fuera.

—N…no te… atrevas a tocarla— gruño

El de cabellos grises rio con mucha fuerza y halo el cabello de Saga hacia atrás para que lo observara con claridad.

—Voy a divertirme con ella, tal vez la aproveche antes de matarla—

Saga gruño furioso, pero no tenía lo suficiente como para enfrentarlo y menos en ese estado tan deplorable, así que solo se quejó cuando sintió la herida abrirse más.

Después de soltarlo aquel cazador camino hacia una bandeja donde tenía sus instrumentos de tortura, todos de plata, diferentes cuchillos, tijeras y cosas que nadie más que él podía reconocer, algunas ya ensangrentadas y otras que todavía no utilizaba.

—Sabes, esta daga de plata es excesivamente filosa, es muy efectiva para despedazar la carne en varias capas y a mí me gusta mucho, no te molestara que la pruebe en ti ¿verdad? —

El gemelo apretó la mandíbula, aquella arma le arrancaría la carne de los huesos si se lo proponía. Vio al hombre acercarse, la daga parecía tan filosa como un bisturí. Pretendía abrirlo a la mitad ¿o qué?

Sin poder evitarlo dejo libre un alarido mientras intentaba reprimir un grito de dolor cuando aquella arma atravesó su piel. Le quemaba, le ardía y le dolía; la sangre brotando de inmediato por aquella abertura en su pecho.

A lo lejos escucho que Shaina gritaba para que lo dejaran, pero nada detenía a aquel hombre. Y él no podía dejar de quejarse del dolor, sintió su vista nublarse y comenzó a callar de a poco.

—No, no señor, no te desmayes, aún falta mucho— dijo el cazador mientras le daba unas palmadas bruscas en la cara

Saga apenas espabilo y una mueca de dolor se mostró en su rostro. Sin embargo, antes de que la tortura continuara la enorme puerta de hierro se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho joven que venía algo apurado.

—Señor, es solicitado por los jefes— dijo con urgencia

El de cabellos grises gruño y chasqueo la lengua fastidiado.

—Escuchas eso, es tu sentencia de muerte, lobo…— le dijo y de inmediato se volteo— Bájalo y regrésalo a su jaula, vendré pronto— se encamino fuera de aquel horrible sitio dejando al joven solo con Saga y Shaina encerrada.

El muchacho hizo lo ordenado, desato a Saga y el gemelo cayó de golpe al suelo, estaba casi inconsciente. Debajo de él un charco de sangre que no auguraba nada bueno. Fue literalmente arrastrado por el suelo hasta llegar a la prisión en la que Shaina observaba aterrada.

—¿Qué es lo que pretenden? — Shaina grito furiosa cuando dejaron al gemelo adentro y la reja volvía a cerrarse

—Lo siento chica, eso pasa cuando te metes con estos fenómenos, siempre serán perseguidos por nosotros, y justo ahora creo que el jefe ha ordenado su muerte— dijo mientras se retiraba de nuevo

Shaina observo a su alrededor y se agacho junto a Saga que gemía de dolor. Estaba boca abajo sangrando e intentando mantenerse consciente en caso de que tuviera que intervenir por la chica, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho.

—Dime que hago… ¿Cómo te ayudo?— dijo ella con desesperación

—No…hay nada— gimió sin moverse mucho, todo le dolía. Cuando se acomodó sobre su costado siseo con una mueca en el rostro

Shaina prácticamente se comía las uñas, cada segundo era más tétrico, quería salir de ahí pronto, pero tal parecía que estaban atrapados en ese sitio. No podía diferenciar ni siquiera cuanto tiempo había pasado, en ese oscuro sótano no había día o noche, siempre era igual de frio, húmedo y horrible.

Saga tenía su vista nublada fija en las rejas que lo contenían, nuevamente paso saliva al sentir esa horrible claustrofobia que lo atacaba. Gruño un poco con dolor, el jamás tuvo miedo a los lugares pequeños, de hecho paso su infancia escondiéndose en sitios de reducido espacio, ya fuese para jugar o huir, siempre fue bueno en eso.

Pero entonces aquella fobia se había desarrollado en él de adulto, cuando fue encerrado por Kanon en aquella prisión subterránea mientras estaban en Ucrania. Recordarlo era sentir el estómago en su garganta y los escalofríos correr por su cuerpo cual corriente eléctrica.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Zatoka, Ucrania_**

 _Despertó aturdido y algo adormilado, estaba mareado y tenía una rara sensación de debilidad. Conocía perfectamente aquellos síntomas, había sido drogado con acónito. Gruño furioso al darse cuenta también que estaba atado con cadenas en el cuello brazos y tobillos ¿Quién rayos se había atrevido?_

 _Olisqueo el sitio, no recordaba haber estado ahí antes, pero pudo diferenciar una esencia en particular, una que conocía desde que era un niño, la de su gemelo: Kanon. De seguro estaba ahí, oculto entre las sombras, burlándose de su cautiverio temporal, había sido él quien lo encerró, ahora estaba seguro de eso._

 _Se acerco como pudo a los barrotes y al tocarlos sus manos ardieron, eran de plata. Y de hecho todo su cuerpo le quemaba, cada cadena que tocaba su piel era del mismo material. Sin embargo, lo que más causo efecto en él, fue darse cuenta de su encierro en tales condiciones._

 _—_ _Se que estás ahí, dame la cara, si tuviste el valor de encerrarme, entonces ven —_

 _Tras las sombras Kanon suspiro cansado, tenía la forma de su hermano, su voz, su olor y su rostro idéntico, pero no era él, sabía que Saga estaba perdido desde hace mucho, casi podría asegurar que el desenlace de su locura fue tras la muerte de Allison._

 _Lo escucho gruñir furioso, y pronto respingo, tenía demasiada fuerza, Kanon creyó que su gemelo derribaría esa prisión cual rompecabezas. Sus rugidos de rabia e impotencia aumentaron, la ira de su hermano estaba en su máximo auge y él no tenía las armas para enfrentarlo. Pero al menos lo intentaría._

 _Así que se acercó a pasos cortos y firmes, de esa manera en la temible oscuridad, Saga podría verlo, aunque fueran solo sus brillantes ojos azules._

 _—_ _¿Quieres saber por qué te encerré? — le dijo el menor casi en un susurro_

 _Lo escucho reír sardónicamente y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda._

 _—_ _Fácil, eres un maldito cobarde, No eres capaz de enfrentarme—_

 _—_ _Esto tiene que detenerse Saga, y tu no quieres poner de tu parte para mejorar— Kanon se cruzó de brazos molesto_

 _—_ _Bien, entonces sácame y detén esto por ti mismo, mátame y todo se acaba— gruño seriamente el mayor_

 _Kanon gruño alto y pateo la reja con fuerza._

 _—_ _¡Estas fuera de si Saga! Y te lo digo de una vez, no vas a salir de aquí hasta que decidas enmendar tu camino—_

 _—_ _¡No puedes dejarme aquí, soy tu hermano! —_

 _—_ _Sea quien sea que te domina ahora, no es mi hermano, cuando te reconozca de nuevo, ese día saldrás de aquí — dijo dándole la espalda y encaminándose a la salida_

 _—_ _¡Maldito seas mil veces Kanon!—grito mientras golpeaba con fuerza los barrotes— ¡Sácame de aquí!—_

 _Kanon le observo de reojo sobre su hombro, como le dolía. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, era la primera vez en años, mejor dicho, en toda su vida que se separaban de esa forma. Siempre habían estado juntos y aunque aún eran jóvenes, tenían como principal objetivo: no separarse jamás, como hermanos, como gemelos._

 _El menor golpeo con su puño la pared de roca que cubría aquel mausoleo. Su ira y frustración desquitada en ese movimiento. Respiro profundo y con un nudo en la garganta, el gemelo salió del sitio dejando a un furioso hermano mayor gritando barbaridades desde adentro._

::

Saga levanto la cabeza de golpe agitado. No supo cuando se durmió, pero ahora recordaba lo que estaba pensando antes de eso, su temor al encierro se debía únicamente a aquella vez. Se sentía nauseabundo.

Sintió las manos de Shaina sobre su hombro, la chica lo detenía de moverse aún más de lo que debía, sus heridas seguían abiertas, aunque poco a poco fuera recuperándose. Su mirada entristecida le decía que estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de salir con vida del sitio y para ser francos a Saga no le quedaban muchas.

Aun así, ella debía permanecer entera, porque cuando tuviera la más mínima oportunidad la sacaría de allí como fuera.

—¿Estas bien? — la chica respingo ante la pregunta, no se la esperaba

—Yo debería preguntar eso— respondió en defensa Shaina

Gruño cuando se volteo sobre su costado, todo le dolía, pero ya no podía permitir que Shaina se asustara de esa forma.

—Escucha, tienes que estar preparada, en cuanto… tenga una oportunidad, te voy a sacar de aquí— le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos

—No creo que puedas hacer mucho así… es decir, deberías concéntrate en no morir—

—Mira, no soy bueno para estas cosas, pero… Te juro que te sacare de aquí, solo necesito que no te rindas, porque si lo haces entonces no tendré más remedio que hacerlo también, y nos mataran a ambos—

Shaina lo miro por un segundo y suspiro, como era que él tenía esa energía estando así, y ella que no había sufrido nada más que las condiciones climáticas y horribles del sitio, hubiera perdido toda esperanza.

Asintió con determinación, volvería a ver a Milo, regresaría con sus amigos y haría de su futuro lo que le viniera en gana, simplemente, no se rendiría ante ellos.

Saga hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, su cuerpo estaba sentido por el dolor, su mente nublada por aquella horrible sensación de encierro, pero ante todo el desastre que vivían, tenían que mantener la esperanza, o al menos era bueno que uno de ellos la tuviera.

…

 **Hospital Central**

Kanon abrió los y despertó muy agitado, acto seguido se tomó el pecho con fuerza. No tenía idea de qué diablos era aquello, la noche anterior le había costado mucho dormirse por la situación de Laika, pero finalmente el cansancio lo venció; ahora aquella sensación lo despertó de golpe, un mal presentimiento, algo de dolor y unas emociones muy extrañas que no podía identificar.

Gruño un poco y tras sacarse todos los artefactos que lo monitoreaban se puso de pie, camino hasta la puerta y cuando pretendía salir se topó con Shion. Automáticamente el gemelo rodo los ojos fastidiado, imaginándose que venía un nuevo regaño.

—¿A dónde ibas, Kanon? —

El gemelo gruño de nuevo no le gustaba ser monitoreado— Eso no es relevante—

—Eres mi paciente, por supuesto que es relevante— dijo encarnando una ceja

Kanon volvió a voltear los ojos—Sentí algo extraño y me levante para buscar a Saga, además creo que ya es hora—

Shion suspiro, no le agradaba para nada la idea—Supongo, vi a tu hermano pasar al cafetín creo que Saori aun duerme—

El gemelo frunció el entrecejo, eso era raro, pero bueno supuso que no era para tanto.

—¿Ya puedo ir entonces? ¿O vas a seguir reteniéndome? — dijo el peli azul con evidente tono de molestia

—Consigue una camiseta Kanon, sé que está de moda exhibir la figura, pero no es para tanto— comento con una sonrisa el mayor para aligerar el ambiente.

Aquello saco a Kanon de su enojo y se dispuso a buscar en la habitación, se imaginó que su hermano le había traído ropa, así que cuando consiguió una franela de algodón azul oscuro se la puso de inmediato junto con unos jeans. Tras vestirse, salió directo en busca de su gemelo.

…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Laika, muy sigiloso y cuidadoso, un hombre hacía de las suyas. Se había colado por todo el hospital sin ser visto y finalmente, gracias a su olfato desarrollado encontró la habitación de la muchacha.

Se introdujo en ella con bastante precaución y coloco el seguro de la puerta. Tras aquella tragedia, el hombre había quedado algo pensativo, le daba tristeza y decepción que una chica tan joven como ella muriera, sobre todo si era especial para el gemelo menor. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho más, ideo un plan para salvarla y ahí estaba, intentado a toda costa cumplir sin ser detectado.

—Al parecer llegue a tiempo— dijo con una sonrisa ladina mientras quitaba un mechón de su rostro— Me alegra que hayas logrado al menos seguir viviendo Laika, eres muy especial para… —hizo una pausa pensativa, como si se hubiera arrepentido de decir algo— …Kanon…—

Tras un suspiro de satisfacción el hombre se puso manos a la obra. Abrió su bolso y de ahí saco unos frascos. El primero, notablemente era sangre, el segundo tenía un líquido plateado bastante viscoso, el tercero era un líquido más soluble de color negro mate y, por último, tenía una inyección ya preparada con lo que parecía un medicamento.

Aquello a la vista de cualquiera era una locura. Sin embargo, para este hombre significaba la salvación. Se había enterado de que el gemelo mayor pretendía convertirla con su poder de Alfa y el sabía, que solo los más fuertes sobrevivían a eso siendo adultos, esa era la razón por la que la mayoría de los lobos eran natos, licántropos al 100% y muy pocos eran mitad humanos.

Sin querer arriesgarse a una muerte en 80% segura. Este extraño hombre había tomado su propia decisión, rápidamente consulto algunas fuentes de libros antiguos que contaban los secretos de la licantropía, y en poco tiempo consiguió la solución. Aun así, con lo fácil de la respuesta vino lo difícil de los ingredientes o materiales que necesitaba, pero tras mover algunos contactos lo había logrado. Ahora estaba listo.

Coloco todos sus frascos sobre la mesita de noche y se movió rápido. Desconecto el suero de su intravenosa para poder aplicar sus ingredientes con cuidado. Uno por uno y en un orden y tiempo específicos fue inyectando a Laika.

Aquella sangre le pertenecía, junto con lo que parecía ser plata liquida, acónito y un extraño medicamento anticoagulante natural se mezclaba en el interior de Laika.

—Esta es mi sangre, la sangre de un Alfa, Laika… Si la aplico de esta forma junto a la plata y el acónito como desintegrador de moléculas de licántropo debería contrarrestar una mutación genética violenta, en pocas palabras, tu conversión será liviana, pequeña, te voy a ahorrar un enorme sufrimiento, y así podrás vivir— explico aquel hombre

Suspiro y negó con la cabeza rápidamente— No sé ni para que te lo explico, no puedes escucharme— rio con algo de pesar— Como sea, el último y más importante ingrediente, y debo decir que me costó muchísimo conseguirlo— dijo mientras observaba su reloj e inyectaba un líquido negro

El hombre se sentó y espero varios minutos, nervioso y observando la puerta, esperando que aquello hiciera efecto más rápido de lo que quería.

Los dedos de Laika se movieron en un acto reflejo, pronto el hombre se fijó con interés en lo que sucedía. La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y respiro como si volviera a nacer, de a poco recupero el color, aun se veía pálida, pero no como un cadáver.

Tras un suspiro de alivio, el salvador sonrió. Estaba hecho. Por fin, ahora no quedaba más que verificar su estado y correr de ahí, su oído le informaba de algo que se acercaba, más sin embargo no podía olerlo. Frunció el entrego y se apuró a revisar a la chica.

Laika sintió sus ojos pesados, podía abrirlos, pero no veía nada, se sentía viva, respirando nuevamente, pero atragantada con aquel tubo que la ayudaba. Parpadeo y solo vio unas luces y puntos, también una sombra de lo que parecía ser alguien, sin embargo, no podía enfocar, además estaba tan exhausta, como si hubiera corrido un maratón

—Al parecer estas bien— escucho a una voz decir muy lejos, se imaginó que sería algún medico pues no lo pudo reconocer— Necesitas descansar unas horas y estarás como nueva— dijo

Laika gimió intentando decir algo, quería preguntar tantas cosas, pero no podía. Aquel caballero siguió.

—Me alegra que estés bien, pero ahora debo irme, no es oportuno que sepan de mi todavía. Disfruta tu nueva vida Laika, a partir de hoy, serás distinta, adiós—

La castaña abrió y cerró los ojos en un intento por mantenerse despierta y reclamar a aquella voz que le explicara. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue gemir.

El hombre salió rápidamente de la habitación y vio que uno de los gemelos se encaminaba hasta el sitio. Con mucho cuidado dio la espalda y camino veloz perdiéndose en el pasillo. Desde la oscuridad del sitio abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio que no era solo el gemelo, sino que venía acompañado, así que procuro esconderse mucho mejor largándose inmediatamente del lugar.

…

Un poco antes, Kanon buscaba a su gemelo con insistencia y al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte, ni a Saori se dispuso a visitar a su chica antes de que Saga interviniera. En su camino, se topó con un agitado Aspros que venía directamente a ver a su hijo.

—Kanon…— murmuro cuando lo vio y el gemelo se giró para observarlo

—Papá… — fue lo único que salió de la boca de Kanon mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro

Aspros se acercó instintivamente imaginando lo que necesitaba su hijo y directamente lo abrazo fuerte como un verdadero padre que consuela a su hijo, y así era porque Kanon sintió lo mismo. Para aquel hombre golpeado por tantos años de la vida, escuchar la palabra "papá" de uno de sus hijos era simplemente la gloria, pero de la misma forma, le dolía y mucho ver a su muchacho sufrir de esa manera.

El gemelo paso un brazo por el cuello de su padre y escondió su mirada en el hombro del mismo. Le hacía falta, por una vez, necesitaba algo de ese cariño familiar, que, si bien Saga le había dado como un hermano, Aspros como su padre podría satisfacer completamente.

—Lo siento, vine a verte, estabas…— Aspros hizo una pausa mientras apretaba más fuerte el agarre en su espalda— No pude resistirlo, puse a mis muchachos a peinar el área y traerme a todos los cazadores que aparecieran—

Kanon asintió suavemente —No importa, de todas maneras, todo sería igual… Laika ella…—

—Ya se hijo, cálmate — dijo frotando la espalda del gemelo menor—¿Tienen algo pensado para ella?—

El gemelo se separó de su padre para mirarlo a los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza— No te preocupes, le pedí a Saga que lo hiciera—

Aspros frunció el entrecejo—¿Qué cosa? No me estarás hablando de…— Kanon asintió decidido

—Así es, lo vamos a hacer, Laika merece una oportunidad de vivir, es muy joven—Aspros se puso pensativo de inmediato— Ya se lo que crees, pero yo me voy a encargar y luego…—Kanon trago entero—… la alejare de mi para que no corra ningún peligro— dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

Aspros suspiro, su hijo se veía destruido y con ese pensamiento sabía que se sentía responsable de lo sucedido

—Kanon, esto no es tu culpa, sabes perfecto que estamos en la mira de los cazadores y…—

—Por eso mismo—interrumpió el gemelo— Se como es mi desastrosa vida, aun así, permití que se acercara a mí, que se convirtiera en algo importante, algo que lastimar, un punto débil—

—Kanon estas en modo de estrés post traumático hijo, necesitas pensar con claridad, tú amas a esa chica y aunque tu no la dejaras entrar a tu vida, ella igual lo haría, créeme— dijo tomándolo por los hombros de un apretón fuerte

El gemelo bajo la cabeza de nuevo— Como sea, nadie es más responsable que yo…Ya olvídalo, iré a ver a Laika y luego averiguar donde diablos se metió Saga—

—¿Tu hermano sigue aquí? — Kanon asintió—Lo siento, pregunta estúpida—

—Se que todavía te da nervios verlo, hablar con él, pero como te dije, necesita tiempo— Kanon le comento mientras ambos caminaban hacia la habitación de Laika

Aspros desvió la mirada como si se interesara en cada persona en los pasillos. Pero luego se volvió a fijar en su hijo, valoraba mucho que el sí le diera la oportunidad y aquel gesto le daba fuerzas para resistir la indiferencia tan hostil de Saga.

—Kanon… — le llamo mientras lo detenía del brazo y el gemelo lo observo curioso

—¿Papá? — le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

Aspros lo abrazo con fuerza e inesperadamente dejando a Kanon helado en su sitio.

—Gracias por darme la oportunidad hijo, significa mucho para mí que me llames papá, que en verdad me veas como tu padre y aun así lamento todo el daño que les hice—

Kanon le devolvió el abrazo y negó con la cabeza— Creo que todos tenemos derecho a enmendar nuestros errores y yo quiero tener la oportunidad de conocer a mi padre, de vivir con él, de poder compartir lo que en todos estos años no pudimos. Ya no hay nada que perdonar papá, estoy harto de vivir con rabia y odio, además…— dijo separándose de el para observarlo directamente a los ojos— Te necesito…— murmuro

Aspros sonrió, un gran peso fue quitado de sus hombros, se sentía tan bien, tan libre. Kanon había generado paz y tranquilidad en él, aun le quedaba Saga de por medio, pero por ahora se sentía mucho mejor y agradecido.

—Yo… necesito a mis muchachos, tu, Saga y Ángelo, son lo más importante en mi vida y soy capaz de todo—Kanon asintió

—Lo se…—

—Anda, vamos a ver a esa hermosa chica, la madre de mis nietos—

Kanon le dio una sonrisa ladina triste, como deseaba que esas palabras fueran realidad.

Ambos caminaron hasta la habitación, el frio del aire acondicionado hacia mella en los dos a medida que se acercaban. El nerviosismo de Kanon radicaba en la supervivencia de Laika, y Aspros seguía maquinando todas las posibilidades, las consecuencias y las horribles cosas que se avecinaban para la chica.

Al ingresar, Kanon observo a la castaña igual que antes. Aparatos conectados, su piel pálida y todo era muy parecido al día anterior.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco más de color en su piel y que Laika respiraba por si sola.

—Creí que estaba en coma— comento Aspros

—No tengo idea de que…—

La voz de Kanon, detono el despertar brusco de Laika, la chica respiro agitadamente y se levantó un poco. El gemelo de un brinco estaba a su lado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, impactado a su máximo nivel.

—Laika hermosa ¿me escuchas? — pregunto con suavidad y luego se volteo hacia Aspros— Papá trae a Shion—

Aspros asintió y salió prácticamente corriendo del sitio. Kanon por su parte ayudo a Laika a calmarse, apretó su mano mientras la acariciaba.

—Ka…non— murmuro la chica parpadeando varias veces

—Aquí estoy linda, no me iré a ninguna parte— Kanon seguía en Shock, no entendía como rayos era que Laika estaba bien de la nada.

Minutos después Shion apareció agitado junto a Aspros, se dedicó a revisar a la chica de palmo a palmo, para luego hacer un examen rápido de sangre que revelaría los resultados pronto.

—Todo parece estar bien Kanon, demasiado bien, si me entiendes—

El gemelo le observo incrédulo— ¿Quieres decir que ella ya…?—

Shion asintió— Hare los exámenes de sangre, pero es casi seguro que la composición de su ADN será un poco distinta, no me explico cómo es que esto paso o porque su cuerpo no está cambiando de manera brusca— le dijo en un susurro

Laika parpadeo un par de veces, apenas podía enfocar, pero sentía que la dejaban fuera de la conversación— Van… a decirme… ¿Qué su…cede?—pregunto con voz entrecortada y cansada

Kanon se acercó hasta ella besando su frente—Tranquila linda, nada de qué preocuparse, estas bien, descansa… necesitas recuperarte—

Ella sonrió un poco y al sentir el contacto con Kanon se relajó apretando su agarre con su mano entrelazada

—¿Tu…como estas? Yo…vi— continuo ella, pero el gemelo la silencio nuevamente con un gesto

—Lai, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien y tú también, saldrás de aquí pronto—

Ella asintió suavemente—Me siento cansada…pero bien—

Kanon sonrio y acaricio la mejilla de la chica con su pulgar—Eso es bueno linda, ya ves, mañana mismo estarás fuera—le dijo y ella suspiro sonriente

Sin que nadie lo esperara la puerta se abrió, los tres presentes voltearon rápido y se fijaron que el gemelo mayor era quien entraba a la habitación en compañía de Shaina.

Saga parpadeo un par de veces y trago entero, definitivamente no se esperaba eso. Habia demasiada gente ahí ¿Cómo se suponía que pusiera en marcha su plan?

Kanon sonrió contento y le ofreció un apretón a su gemelo, estaba complacido con el resultado y todo había salido mejor de lo que él esperaba, Laika no daba señal de tortura, dolor, agonía o locura. Era tal cual Ikki, tal vez estaban equivocados.

—Te lo agradezco mucho hermano, en verdad, significa mucho para mi— le dijo Kanon en un susurro y "Saga" respingo

Y ahora ¿Qué se suponía que le diría? No tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando. La chica estaba despierta, Kanon le daba las gracias, todos tenían una estúpida mueca de felicidad.

¿Qué rayos paso aquí?...

Mas si lo preguntaba en voz alta, quedaría en evidencia, así que prefirió fingir demencia, de esa manera no tenía que arriesgar su cuello ni su verdadera identidad.

Así que le devolvió el apretón a Kanon como si nada, buscando en la memoria del gemelo, algunas palabras que le ayudaran a salir airoso de ese encuentro.

—Te dije que todo estaría bien Kanon, Ahora… puedes estar tranquilo— murmuro no muy seguro

Kanon ladeo la cabeza algo extrañado. Pensó que Saga estaría molesto por tener que hacer aquello, pero según veía no lo estaba ¿o sí?

—Dime… ¿Cómo hiciste para reducir los efectos? Es decir, sin duda la convertiste, pero… ella no está sufriendo—

Saga suspiro—No tengo idea… solo… paso—

Kanon frunció el entrecejo—¿Por qué no me buscaste? —

Rápidamente se defendió el replicador— Fui a buscarte, pero no te encontré en tu habitación y luego por los pasillos así que imaginé habrías venido hasta aquí—

El menor de los gemelos pareció convencerse del argumento de su mayor, además no quería entrar en detalles de nada, solo quería disfrutar del momento de felicidad que le causaba al ver a Laika en casi perfecto estado.

Apretó el hombro de su hermano con una sonrisa y camino hasta la chica para sentarse a su lado.

Shion por su parte frunció el entrecejo, aquello era demasiado extraño, no podía siquiera entender el porqué de esa situación. Y es que, en sus años de experiencia, nadie se habia saltado tanto las reglas sobrenaturales.

El que Laika no tuviera síntomas de ningún tipo de licantropía adulta, era por demas sospechoso. Había algo raro que no cuadraba, pero decidió callar, después de todo, era mejor así. Que Laika no sufriera.

Shaina por otra parte, guardo silencio, la replicadora tampoco se explicaba lo sucedido y sabía que obviamente, Yuri no era el responsable de aquello. Se habían ingeniado un gran plan para eso, pero todo se había venido abajo. O, mejor dicho, ahora todo se habia simplificado.

Shion le dio una mirada con ojos entrecerrados y Shaina sonrió. Ahora no solo tendría que ser Shaina, sino demostrarlo con acciones y fingir felicidad absoluta por la mejoría milagrosa de Laika.

Con un demonio, las cosas se estaban complicando para ellos…

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, las cosas siguen complicándose para Shaina y Saga en su encierro. Laika ha despertado como loba, pero sorpresa, no hay torturas. Aun no diré nada sobre el personaje que ronda a Kanon y a Laika siempre. Y muy importante, Kanon ha perdonado por completo a su padre, Aspros esta que muere de felicidad.

Hay muchas cosas por resolver aun, así que todavía falta...Mil gracias nuevamente por sus reviews y ya saben, sus comentarios me los dejan en esa hermosa cajita que siempre leo y respondo. Nos leemos pronto!

 **Guest Reviews**

 **SagaxSaori** : _Hola! que bueno que te guste la historia, tratare de actualizar mas seguido, por ahora, aquí esta este capitulo! te mando un saludo, muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario! Abrazos!_

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	14. Oportunidades

**Hola! espero que estén muy bien, Vuelvo como todas las semanas con un nuevo capitulo, esta vez un poco mas relajado dentro de la trama de histeria.**

 **Agradezco mucho a todos los que dejan sus hermosos comentarios como siempre :3 También a los fantasmitas y a los nuevos lectores por supuesto.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 14**

 _Oportunidades_

 **Fábrica Abandonada**

Despertó de golpe nuevamente cuando escucho la puerta de hierro abrirse con fuerza. Shaina también había respingado, ambos se quedaron dormidos en la lucha contra aquel silencio profundo entre ellos.

El hombre de cabellos grises gruño alto cuando se paró frente a la reja. Saga lo miró con desafío y se colocó como pudo frente a Shaina en modo protector. La sangre aun goteaba de su cuerpo al frío piso, su pecho abierto y aún sin sanar esa herida responsable de aquel desastre.

El cazador sonrió— ¿Crees que puedes hacer algo en ese estado tan patético? — dijo cruzado de brazos en tono prepotente

—Lo voy a intentar…— fue la respuesta del gemelo. Era perturbante sentir la sangre caliente proveniente de sus heridas bajando por su pecho hasta sus tobillos empapando los pantalones que le quedaban.

El otro camino dos pasos de ida y vuelta, pensativo. Cuando finalmente se detuvo a verlo, gruño.

—Estas de suerte, tu muerte ha sido pospuesta. Aun así, vamos a divertirnos mucho— dijo el cazador y Saga gruño— Pero no ahora, así que disfruta de tus minutos— comento, saliendo del sitio

Saga gruño y se sostuvo con una mano de la pared. Shaina estaba muy asustada, cada vez que veía al tipo no podía evitar erizarse.

—Dioses juro que no aguanto más aquí— murmuro ella como para sí misma

El gemelo deslizo la espalda por la pared sentándose nuevamente con un gemido. Estaba realmente apaleado, sanaba poco a poco sus múltiples heridas y aun así no podría lograr salir rápido de ahí. El encierro lo estaba volviendo loco, comenzó a ver todo borroso, el aire le faltaba y sentía la desesperación en su pecho.

Entre la noche anterior y las horas que ya llevaban ahí, se sentía lo suficientemente asfixiado. Shaina lo miro de reojo, como si quisiera preguntarle algo, sentía curiosidad, pero por la situación que vivían, prefirió no entrar en detalles, además de la expresión cansada del gemelo.

—No voy a dejar que te toquen…— dijo Saga casi en un susurro

Shaina respingo ante el comentario que definitivamente no se esperaba. Lo observo directamente. Él tenía la cabeza agachada, se veía cansado, la sangre goteando de su frente hasta sus piernas mientras él se sostenía el pecho por aquel corte.

—Deberías preocuparte mejor por tus heridas...yo… estoy bien—

Saga bufo con ironía—Seguro… no tienes que hacerte la dura Shaina, yo… sé que tienes miedo—

La peliverde suspiró cansada, no quería aceptarlo, le había dicho que mantendría la esperanza. Siguió hipnotizada viendo la sangre correr, y cuando por fin espabilo, saco un pañuelo del bolsillo que no recordaba tenía.

Se acercó hasta él y lo presionó contra la frente del gemelo que hizo una mueca.

—Te…dije no te preocupes por mí, voy a sanar— mintió Saga en un gruñido

—Lo sé, pero te vas a desangrar si sigues así—

Saga alzo la cabeza y la echo hacia atrás con un suspiro, un poco aliviado, pero adolorido por la presión. Era un lobo poderoso, pero también todos sabían que la plata era letal para ellos. El gemelo tenía cortes profundos y heridas de gravedad. Ciertamente podía sanar, pero necesitaba mucho tiempo y cuidado, aquello no se curaba con facilidad y las cicatrices serían tan permanentes como la de su rostro.

—Te voy a cuidar…—le dijo en un murmuro

Shaina frunció el entrecejo sin poder evitar la siguiente pregunta—¿Por qué? Mírate, no entiendo porque te empeñas en querer protegerme—

Saga ladeo la cabeza y sonrió—Porque Milo me mataría—Shaina no pudo evitar sonreír también, recordando a su peli azul— Además, si algo te pasa, no podría ver a mi hermanito menor sufrir— la chica bajo la cabeza triste y Saga soltó un gemido— Y, por último, pero no menos importante, me agradas. Así que espero me hagas caso cuando te lo pida—

Ella sonrió, vaya que desde que había conocido a ese grupo de lobos su vida había cambiado, todos parecían raros, distintos y locos. Pero poco a poco aprendió a quererlos a todos, además de Milo, eran simplemente su nueva familia y ella también les retribuiría toda la protección y cariño que le daban.

—Yo también…— murmuro con decisión

Saga frunció el entrecejo—¿Qué cosa? —

—Ahora somos familia Saga, así que…mientras estemos aquí en esta horrible situación… Yo también te voy a cuidar… cuñado—

Saga sonrió ampliamente, quería decirle algo más, pero se sentía tan exhausto que solo alcanzo a revolverle un poco el cabello y ahora más tranquilo se durmió.

…

 **Hospital central**

Para este momento todo el mundo se hallaba en la habitación de la castaña, riendo, hablando y bromeando con ella. Todos contentos porque la chica había vuelto de la muerte y pasaría un rato más en el mundo de los vivos. Kanon había dejado que sus amigos le saludaran y estuvieran tiempo con ella, el salió junto a Saga, Dohko, Shion y su padre.

Observo bien a su gemelo una vez afuera, se veía confundido, Kanon creyó que estaba tan sorprendido como él.

—Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto Saga, todo salió bien— le dijo con un apretón en el hombro

El aludido alzo la mirada— Supongo…—

—¿Te sientes bien sobrino? Convertir a alguien supone un esfuerzo ¿seguro que estas bien? —Dohko pregunto

Yuri vio su huida en esas palabras del castaño, era la excusa perfecta para desaparecer un rato sin que nadie lo molestara y así averiguar que rayos había pasado, era obvio que él no la había convertido, ¿entonces quién?

Se llevo una mano a la frente en modo dramático—No, la verdad estoy… cansado, yo necesito estar solo un rato…—

—No te preocupes, ve… Nosotros nos encargaremos— Dohko le dijo

Saga asintió y les dio la espalda, pero Kanon lo tomo del hombro. El mayor lo miro inquisitivo y algo nervioso, se sintió descubierto

—No te vayas muy lejos, Saga…— fue todo lo que el menor dijo y Yuri respiro aliviado

—Volveré…— dijo finalmente retirándose

—Vaya que Saga ha quedado algo tocado con esto— Dohko comento

—Esta raro, más de lo normal— Kanon dijo

—Kanon tiene razón, ni siquiera me ha mirado— Aspros informo

—Recuerda que no le gustas Aspros— Dohko le dijo

—Exacto, siempre me dedica una mirada de reproche y de odio, algo le pasa, llámalo instinto paternal— dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Shion interrumpiría la conversación— Obviando el extraño comportamiento de Saga, yo me preocuparía por algo más, Laika—

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —gruño Kanon en mal modo

—Esto es muy sospechoso Kanon, Laika no está sufriendo cambios por su licantropía adulta, no tengo idea de que signifique— comunicó Shion

Kanon rugió fastidiado—¿Acaso no puedes dejarlo así? Tal vez es solo suerte, tal vez nos equivocamos y las cosas se dieron así—

—Cálmate Kanon— le dijo su padre colocándole una mano en el hombro

—Es que es muy raro Kanon, nunca había pasado, ¿te parece correcto? —

—No, pero…—

—Le hare unos estudios más, necesito averiguar, pero por ahora— dijo sacando un papel de su bata—Laika es una auténtica licántropo, igual que Ikki los exámenes de sangre preliminares dan resultados positivos a todos los valores que podemos identificar como genes de _"Canis Lupus_ "— explico Shion en tono científico

Hubo un silencio entre todos, la preocupación era palpable, es decir, estaban hablando de la integridad de una chica humana que no tenía idea de nada sobrenatural hasta que los gemelos aparecieron en Italia. No podían jugar con eso, porque además de ser una persona vulnerable, era un nuevo miembro de la manada, un beta, alguien que debía aprender desde cero y que obviamente seria blanco fijo y fácil de los cazadores.

Kanon interrumpió el silencio con voz arrogante, pero igual de preocupado, tenía una tarea y una responsabilidad enorme en sus manos. Esa era su chica, haría lo que fuera, ya lo había demostrado yendo en contra de todos.

—No tienen que preocuparse, yo me hare cargo, es mi mujer, mi responsabilidad—Dijo con semblante duro— Hablare con ella, le explicare todo y esto lo voy a manejar yo— sentencio el gemelo menor

Todos se miraron algo preocupados, pero nadie tuvo el valor de decirle a Kanon lo que pensaban, más, sin embargo, ya estaban metidos en ese embrollo, ahora tenían que afrontarlo.

Sorpresivamente, Kanon respingo cuando sintió la mano de su tío en el hombro

—Kanon, no tienes que hacer esto solo, somos un equipo y lo afrontaremos como lo que somos, así que ni pienses que te desharás de nosotros, vamos a apoyarte sobrino— le dijo Dohko con una sonrisa

El gemelo menor parpadeo un par de veces, sabía que podía contar con su tío y con su gemelo, pero no quería obligar a nadie, era su responsabilidad.

—Gracias Tío, lo aprecio en verdad—

—¿Y qué hay de nosotros?, yo pienso ponerme a disposición de mi nuera y futura madre de mis nietos— Kanon agacho la cabeza y rasco su nuca mientras que Aspros revolvió los cabellos de su hijo que era casi de su tamaño, el un poco más grande que su padre— Eres mi muchacho y tienes todo mi apoyo hijo, si tenemos que enseñar a la chica a respirar de nuevo, pues lo haremos juntos, no te voy a dejar solo—

Kanon trago entero, se sentía satisfecho, él era un hombre independiente y fuerte, pero a veces ese tipo de situaciones eran muy difíciles de manejar y contar con el apoyo de su padre y de su tío era un alivio.

—Bueno, ya que estamos en esto, pues hay que terminarlo ¿no? Yo no iré a ninguna parte, creo que hablo por todos Kanon, la manada va a ayudarte, aunque hayamos tenido diferencias, esto nos compete a todos— Shion se expreso

Kanon asintió con determinación— Se los agradezco. Esta tarde le diré la verdad a Laika—

—Todo saldrá bien hijo, esa chica te adora, mientras sepa que pueden estar juntos creo que no tendrá problemas—Aspros le dijo y Kanon desvió la mirada, inseguro.

—Por cierto, aplique un sedante para Laika, estará en su organismo al menos hasta que llegue a casa, no la mantendrá dormida por su condición de lobo, pero anulara la sensibilidad extrema —Los demas asintieron— Por ahora me retiro, tengo guardia, si necesitan algo solo avisen a mi secretaria— el hombre de cabellos verdes se encamino a realizar su trabajo en el hospital

Tras agradecer a Shion el gemelo continuó—Yo… iré con Laika, veré si las chicas pueden buscar algo de ropa para ella—

—Te acompaño— Aspros quiso seguirlo

—Iré a casa, hay niños solos allá— Dohko dijo sonriente, Kanon y Aspros rieron y cada uno siguió su camino

…

Harto era poco. Estaba ya demasiado fastidiado de estar ahí, el hospital le causaba repulsión, todo ese montón de humanos allí dentro haciendo drama por estupideces, bah, le daba asco.

Necesitaba terminar pronto su trabajo, el problema era que al parecer el director se enteró de su plan y ahora que sabía que tenía al Alfa encerrado, lo quería para él. Gruño furioso, ese era su botín y de nadie más, pero aquel hombre era de temer, no era buena idea hacerlo rabiar y desobedecerlo.

Ahora tenía que reunirse con él, darle explicaciones, y esperar nuevas órdenes, mil veces maldito el que le informo. Probablemente y como sabia era la actitud de aquel hombre, enviaría a sus cazadores a ponerle fin a la vida de ese lobo, pero aún no se podía adelantar y por eso se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del hospital bastante frustrado.

Su suerte al parecer no iba a mejorar ni un poco, Saori apareció en su campo visual y no había manera de huir a eso. Tuvo que continuar caminando y darle una mueca que pretendía ser una falsa sonrisa.

La chica lo recibió con un cálido abrazo, o eso sintió él. Esa chica era extraña: tímida, pero de carácter fuerte, podría odiar y amar a la vez. Quizás percibía mal las cosas, pero hasta ahora eso había visto.

—¿Cómo estás? No te había visto desde que estaba con Laika—

Yuri llamo a su paciencia— Hable con Kanon y los demás, pero necesitaba estar solo y descansar, transformar a alguien no es tan sencillo—dijo en un gruñido fastidiado

—Lo sé, por eso venía a buscarte, vamos a casa un rato Saga, necesitamos descansar, además me ofrecí a buscar algo de ropa para Laika—

El ruso lo pensó rápidamente, huir del hospital, descansar un rato y olvidarse de sus desgracias no sonaba nada mal, además podía evaluar más de cerca el lugar donde vivían los lobos, cuantos eran, si había cachorros -aunque le pareció que ninguna de las mujeres tenía hijos- Toda la información que pudiera recabar era buena.

—Me gusta la idea, estoy molido…— le dijo el impostor del gemelo y Saori sonrió

La chica se inclinó un poco para darle un beso corto y Yuri le correspondió. Pronto el ruso hizo que se alargara mucho más, probaba la capacidad de Saori y vaya que era buena, sus manos pronto se deslizaron por la cintura de la chica, tal cual Saga lo hacía. A veces era sencillo copiar a ese gemelo.

Cuando se separaron ella soltó una risilla y él le tomo la mano— Vamos, descansemos un rato amor—

Saga asintió y juntos caminaron hasta el estacionamiento.

Tras ellos un poco más lejos, Shaina observaba algo enojada, ese era su chico, y Yuri la besaba con naturalidad. Gruño alto y se cruzó de brazos, respiro otro poco y trato de calmarse, la misión era clara y ahora que nuevamente tenían al Director en la espalda pues debían cuidarse mucho mas

—Nena... ¿Vamos a quedarnos o prefieres ir a casa? — Milo pregunto de repente y apareciendo de la nada lo que le pego un susto tremendo a Irina

—¡Milo! No hagas eso…—gruño y luego suspiro— me asustaste—

Milo sonrió y coloco sus manos en las caderas de la chica mientras sus labios le susurraban al oído— De cuando acá te asustas tan fácil nena—

—Estaba descuidada, anda vamos a casa, quiero descansar un poco y luego vendremos a ver a Laika—dijo en un gruñido

—Como ordene mi amorcito— contesto Milo juguetón

Juntos se retiraron del hospital intentando alcanzar a Saori y Saga que se dirigían al mismo sitio. A Milo le pareció que Shaina tenía algo, pero lo dejo pasar, se imaginó que era el cansancio por toda la situación, después de todo así estaba el.

…

Kanon intentaba tomar valor antes de entrar y es que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Laika. No todos los días podías decirle a tu chica que estaba viva porque simplemente no era humana. Nada más el pensarlo le causaba escalofríos, y, aun así, no era lo peor, Laika podía entrar en negación o tal vez odiarlo, entonces ese sería un gran problema.

Si Kanon no podía convencer a Laika de quedarse con él, al menos hasta que aprendiera a vivir como un lobo, ella estaría en un peligro enorme.

Puso la mano sobre la puerta y sin pensarlo más entro.

Laika estaba conversando animadamente con Hilda y riendo de alguna otra tontería que le decía la chica para mantenerla animada. Ambas callaron cuando vieron a Kanon entrar.

—¡Kanon!— le llamo ella con alegría

El gemelo sonrió de lado, tal vez tendría que arruinarle el momento a la chica, pero le alegraba tanto verla viva, que no podía describirlo.

—Hola linda, ¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente depositando un beso en su frente

—¡De maravilla! — la chica estaba muy feliz porque se sentía bastante bien de salud

—Ehm, bueno yo los dejo solos para que hablen, tengo que ir por Camus, adiós Laika—

Dicho eso, Hilda salió con rapidez dejando a la pareja solos. Kanon le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, él no se sentía tan animado, le alegraba verla bien, pero no tenía idea de cómo lo iba a tomar.

—Kanon ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy callado, es como si no fueras tu— Laika le dijo con semblante serio

—Laika hay algo que necesito decirte— comenzó Kanon y la chica frunció el entrecejo—Necesito que me prestes atención—

Ella asintió, pero sonrió con su típica astucia— Oh vamos tarado, ya no le des más vueltas al asunto y escúpelo—comento dándole un golpecito en el hombro

Kanon hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, joder que estaba asustado. Sin embargo, y sin más preámbulos se dispuso a contarle la situación, sea cual fuere el resultado, tendría que asumirlo tarde o temprano.

—Lai…tu situación cuando llegamos aquí…mejor dicho nuestra condición… era bastante mala— volvió a comenzar Kanon

—Lo sé, eso ya me lo dijo Shion— dijo ella prestando toda su atención a las palabras del gemelo

—Bueno, yo… es decir, mi sistema de licántropo pudo ayudarme a contrarrestar el veneno, además teníamos un corte que…— Kanon pauso y negó con la cabeza— como sea…me pude salvar por eso, pero tu…—

Laika frunció el entrecejo— ¿Kanon? — el gemelo estaba pálido, pero alzo la mirada

—Laika estabas en coma, tu sistema nervioso muerto, no habia manera de que sobrevivieras, Shion hizo todo, los chicos, yo…—dijo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza en frustración—Yo… creí…creo…que tu merecías otra oportunidad de vivir, sé que es una decisión egoísta y que soy un infeliz por haberte hecho esto, pero no tenía opción linda, estaba desesperado—

Kanon entrelazo sus dedos en su melena, no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy frustrado y la decisión que le había parecido una maravilla antes, ahora parecía ser una condena y lo peor que se le pudo ocurrir en la vida.

Laika abrió los ojos desmesuradamente intentando procesar todo lo que Kanon estaba diciendo. Si las cosas eran como ella las estaba entendiendo entonces significaba que…

No… Imposible.

Como queriendo asegurarse le pregunto— Me estás diciendo… que yo… que me convertiste en…— ni siquiera las palabras salían de su boca estaba casi en Shock

Kanon asintió sin mirarla a los ojos, no se atrevía, era cobarde de su parte, pero ahora se sentía culpable.

—Le dije a Saga que lo hiciera, yo… Lai, yo estaba desesperado…te necesitaba, te…— le iba a decir aquello, pero se detuvo, no podía, no otra vez con sus comentarios egoístas

Laika vio a Kanon y paso saliva, él estaba ahí, tan destruido que ella no tenía idea de cómo manejar ambas cosas, la sorpresa de su nueva vida y lo del gemelo. Sin embargo, las palabras no salían de su boca, Kanon esperaba ansioso, pero ya sabía la respuesta. El silencio de Laika era bastante revelador, y así fue por varios minutos hasta que ella por fin pudo hablar.

—Kanon…yo…—pauso mientras suspiraba— Necesito tiempo…—sentencio y Kanon palideció de pronto— Esto es demasiado para asimilar…yo…—

—Lo entiendo— Kanon limpió con fuerza una lagrima traicionera—Perdóname Laika de verdad, te arrastre a este mundo, a una eternidad, algo que tu no pediste. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme —

—Kanon…— le llamo de nuevo mientras él le daba la espalda para irse— Kanon no estoy molesta—

El gemelo volteo rápido, incrédulo de lo que la chica decía.

—Estoy…. Sorprendida y si te dije que necesito tiempo es porque realmente lo necesito, pero…jamás dije que quería estar lejos de ti, además ¿Cómo podría? Ahora soy un lobo como tú, quien va a…guiarme en esta nueva vida—

El menor de los gemelos frunció el entrecejo—Pensé que…no querrías esta vida—

—No la quería, y si me hubieras preguntado alguna vez te habría dicho que no, tonto…pero el que hayas salvado mi vida de esta forma demuestra lo mucho que significo para ti, y yo… lo valoro Kanon y mucho— explico ella mientras se movía un poco de la cama y le hacía espacio al gemelo para que se recostara junto a ella

Kanon se acercó como un animal herido y desconfiado, no sabía que estaba pasando. En su mente todo saldría mal, Laika no iba a perdonarlo, ella no toleraría esa vida y lo mandaría al diablo de inmediato.

Finalmente se recostó junto a ella sin poder evitar apegarla a él y esconder su rostro en el cuello de la chica disfrutando de su esencia, de la nueva Laika que ahora había nacido.

—Perdóname…lo siento— murmuro el gemelo con voz quebrada

Ella acaricio su cabello y sonrió— No, Kanon, gracias a ti estoy viva, y sea lo que sea que venga, supongo que lo vamos a enfrentar, espero que no pienses dejarme sola, perro tonto—

El gemelo rio un poquito por el apodo— No tienes idea de lo desesperado que estaba…yo…me iba a volver loco…—

Ella se abrazó más a él comprendiendo lo que sentía, sería igual si ella lo perdiera, pero Kanon aún no le decía lo que ella quería escuchar. Sin embargo, no le prestó atención, así era su relación y ella lo sabía, lo entendía, pero estaba feliz de que se lo demostrara.

Además, él se veía bastante mal recordando su perdida temporal. Acaricio sus cabellos una vez más y el suspiro calmado. Kanon estaba exhausto y ella lo pudo sentir.

—Kanon…— lo llamo ella de nuevo

El alzo la cabeza, preocupado—Dime ¿te pasa algo? —

—Si…estoy harta de este sitio ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —

Kanon sonrió y se recostó en el cuello de su chica, nuevamente—Esta misma tarde, solo esperaba hablar contigo y que no me mandaras al infierno por lo que hice—

Ella tomo su rostro entre las manos y lo miro directamente a los ojos— Salvaste mi vida tarado, como crees que voy a odiarte. Tal vez, esta vida sea distinta y tenga que acostumbrarme a vivir una eternidad, pero… si estoy contigo creo que…—

Kanon no la dejo seguir y la beso con fiereza primero, luego con pasión y romanticismo. Como había extrañado a Laika, y ahora que ella estaba de acuerdo, él no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Al separarse la chica sonrió y junto su frente con la de él mientras dejaba ir un suspiro. Kanon se recostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos, necesitaba descansar, pero junto a ella, sabiendo que no corría peligro y que estaría bien.

—Gracias por no odiarme—Fue lo último que murmuro el gemelo antes de caer rendido

Laika sonrió al verlo, pero pronto su semblante se oscureció. Todo lo que le había dicho a Kanon era verdad, no lo odiaba ni le reprochaba por su decisión, pero lo que le inquietaba era algo más.

No…Ni siquiera le inquietaba, ¡estaba absolutamente aterrada! Qué diablos significaba vivir en esta locura sobrenatural ¿iba a cambiar? ¿se convertiría en un mounstro incontrolable? ¿y qué tal si Kanon se aburría de ella en todo el tiempo que le quedaba por vivir? Rayos… tenía demasiadas preguntas y mucho miedo, jamás se sintió tan débil. Sin duda Laika era una chica bastante fuerte, pero ante esta situación, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

Suspiro, exhausta, ya encontraría la manera de afrontarlo, pero no sola sino con Kanon, de eso estaba segura.

…

 **Días después**

 ** _Montañas Veleno_**

En el tiempo que Ángelo se había dedicado a torturar a los cazadores, algunos habían dicho ciertas cosas y otros, simplemente habían callado hasta morir. De al menos 10 cazadores había 7 restantes, el italiano no estaba escatimando con su intensidad de persuasión, así que la mayoría yacían heridos en esa mugrienta celda.

Ni Shura ni Aioros habían dicho media palabra, y es que realmente no tenían nada para decir excepto lo que sabían sobre la Elite, eso era muy poco. Ahora lo que Deathmask buscaba era al culpable directo de aquel envenenamiento. Aun así, por más que intentaban convencer al italiano, aquello era tarea imposible.

Un derechazo bien encajado en la mandíbula del castaño hizo a Shura respingar desde la celda. Aioros se quejó con un alarido pequeño que hizo a Ángelo sonreír. El menor de los hijos de Aspros era absurdamente sádico, no le interesaba nada más que sus propósitos y si no los conseguía pues se dedicaría a ello hasta lograrlo.

El peli azul sacudió la mano varias veces en un resoplido— Feh, me estoy aburriendo, tal vez debería usar esos juguetes que a ustedes tanto les encantan—

Aioros lo observo con altivez, a pesar de estar ahí, en esa situación deplorable, nada quebrantaría su orgullo. Sin embargo, en honor a la verdad, el castaño seguía intentando hacer entrar en razón a Ángelo, sin éxito.

—Ya te lo dije…sabemos lo mismo que tú, no tengo idea de que…— Aioros no pudo continuar porque el puño izquierdo del italiano se encajó en su abdomen

El cazador estaba amarrado de pie, con brazos extendidos y anudados en sus muñecas, indefenso y debilitado, llevaba varios días en esa rutina.

—Respuesta equivocada, quiero el nombre, quiero saber quién carajos tiene semejante poder— gruño Ángelo

—No sabemos sus nombres, ni lo que hacen, carajo que ni siquiera sé quiénes son, mi padre no nos ha dicho nada acerca de eso excepto…—

—¡Aioros!— le grito Shura en tono de advertencia. El peliverde tomaba los barrotes con fuerza ensangrentándolos con tan solo tocarlos

—No tiene sentido Shura, he pensado… que…incluso puede favorecernos— Shura gruño alto y molesto

Ángelo miro de uno a otro mientras hablaban. Tomo el cuello de Aioros para atraerlo a su rostro.

—Comienza a hablar niño bonito—

—No sabemos nada de la elite, excepto que vienen por ustedes, pero hay un detalle que ha hecho que nos replanteemos nuestra posición—

—Sigue hablando…—dijo apretando el cuello del castaño

—Ellos… también vienen por nosotros—

Ángelo respingo sorprendido, esa no se la esperaba. Cazadores contra cazadores, eso sí era nuevo…

—¿Pretendes que me crea esa estupidez? — gruño Ángelo zarandeándolo

—Cree lo que quieras, si te lo digo no es porque este en esta situación, sino porque para variar, podemos sacar provecho de ello, está en ti si quieres creerlo o no— sentencio Aioros desviando la mirada

Shura, que había sufrido la tortura en grados más altos que su compañero, pateo la reja, furioso.

—A ver si entendí, me estás diciendo que la Elite de idiotas viene no solo por los sobrenaturales sino por ustedes, los cazadores— Ángelo bufo— Es absurdo ¿Por qué atacarían a los suyos? —

—Están furiosos por la batalla que libramos en el bosque de la muerte, perdieron demasiada gente y ustedes, para desgracia de todos, siguen con vida— gruño Aioros

Ángelo rio a carcajadas con malicia—Se les volteo el juego ¿eh? Ahora les toca huir como ratas—

—¡Nosotros no vamos a huir! — gruño Shura furioso

—Entonces, con placer, los veré morir— rio el italiano

—Escucha, lo único que queremos ahora, es salvar a los nuestros— Aioros dijo

El semblante de Ángelo se endureció, apretó ambas manos con rabia y de inmediato le soltó un puñetazo a Aioros, directamente al rostro provocando que su herida anterior se abriera y la sangre comenzara a brotar de nuevo. Seguido de aquello el italiano no pudo contenerse y lo tomo del cuello mientras lo apretaba con fuerza y mucha indignación.

—Quieren proteger a los suyos—Bufo— Y dime, ¿qué es lo que creen que hacemos? nosotros también protegemos a los nuestros y ustedes los cazadores jamás han entendido eso, ¿por qué tendríamos que compadecernos de semejantes ratas? — gruño Ángelo furioso

—Nosotros no queremos su ayuda…simplemente que nos dejen en paz—

Ángelo esta vez rio muy fuerte mientras apretaba mucho más el cuello del castaño que se quejó. Sus ojos brillaron azules acero, con tanta intensidad que Aioros por una vez sintió algo de miedo. El italiano era impredecible y estaba furioso.

—¡Eres un Maldito descarado! — Le grito con fuerza y Shura al otro lado comenzó a preocuparse

Para suerte de Aioros, aparecieron dos personas para detener al italiano que quien sabe que pretendía hacer con él. La chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules junto al muchacho de mismas características, tan parecidos que a leguas se notaba que eran hermanos.

—¡Ángelo! —Le grito la chica y aquel muchacho recién ingresado se lanzó sobre el peli azul tomándolo en una llave por el cuello

El menor de los hijos de Aspros gruño alto y finalmente soltó al castaño que tosió un par de veces, agitado. Kratos lo sostuvo con fuerza mientras se calmaba, pero sabía que el italiano era difícil de tranquilizar y más cuando sabía que tenía la razón.

—Cálmate hermano, vamos afuera— Kratos, el muchacho de ojos azules le dijo en tono fraternal mientras lo alejaba del sitio

Kassia por su parte se acercó al castaño. No les tenía ningún tipo de cariño a los idiotas cazadores, por su culpa ella había perdido a su familia a muy temprana edad, ella y Kratos siempre habían estado solos. Sin embargo, sintió cierta empatía por Aioros que no paraba de toser casi asfixiado, la fuerza de Ángelo era temible y después de todo ese cazador era solo un humano más.

Lo desato de sus muñecas y Aioros cayo de rodillas al piso agitado y adolorido. Kassia lo alzo mientras él se sostenía de sus hombros, de ahí lo ayudo a sentarse en una silla cercana para luego buscar algo de agua.

Aioros bebió lento, sintiendo como si aquel liquido estuviera hecho de metal. Tenía la mandíbula golpeada, la sangre seguía corriendo por su frente y con seguridad tenía una costilla rota.

—Gracias…— murmuro Aioros bajito

—Ni lo menciones… —gruño la chica

—¿Por qué me ayudas? — Aioros le pregunto mientras intentaba detener el sangrado de su frente

Kassia le extendió un pañuelo que el chico tomo algo dudoso, pero finalmente uso.

—Simplemente contribuyo a que no te mueras, no nos sirves como cadáver— dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Qué te parece si mejor nos sacas de aquí chiquita? — Shura gritó galante tras los barrotes

Kassia frunció el entrecejo, pero luego sonrió maliciosamente. Se acerco a la jaula donde estaba Shura esperando con una amplia sonrisa coqueta. La chica jugo con las llaves un poco y abrió la reja.

El español sonrió de contento, no podía creer que funcionara, era muy fácil manejar a una mujer, debieron haber intentado eso primero. Lo que el pobre no se esperaba era que cuando la chica abrió la puerta, le extendió un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz que no solo lo hizo sangrar, sino que lo dejo noqueado de inmediato.

Aioros no pudo evitar reírse, cierto, Shura era su amigo, pero vamos, eso había sido demasiado estúpido. Se sostuvo el costado mientras reía suavemente.

—Cerdo… —gruño la chica que volteo para ver a Aioros reírse

—A veces me sorprende las tonterías que hace— dijo con una sonrisa— lindo derechazo, por cierto—

Ella se encogió de hombros—Es el oficio, anda… camina, te pondré junto al pervertido, no intentes nada—

Aioros asintió, no había nada que pudiera hacer, escapar en ese estado era una absurda tontería, así que mejor mantener las aguas calmas y si todo salía bien, pues para mañana ya no tendría que soportar las torturas de Ángelo.

Camino de a poco, rengueo mientras lo hacía pues estaba bastante adolorido. La chica le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa astuta y él se adentró a la celda sin reclamos, se sentó tranquilo en una esquina mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, cansado.

—Sobrevive, cazador, tal vez y si el jefe lo permite, pueda ayudarlos un poco con esas heridas— dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con llave

Aioros vio a la chica salir de ahí, algo le decía que probablemente no tendrían aquel trato, pero que al menos conseguirían irse de ahí pronto. Revelar su propia debilidad había sido una buena estrategia, aunque a su padre no le gustaría ni un poco. Suspiro de nuevo y trato de descansar, necesitaría sus energías luego.

…

 **Residencia de Los Gemelos**

Difícil, no, esa no era quizá la definición que ella le daría. Complicadísimo. Eso sí que se acercaba a lo que estaba viviendo. Desde que salió del hospital sus días habían sido una tortura, todo era distinto sus ojos, sus instintos, sus sentidos, todo había cambiado.

Casi enloqueció cuando llego a casa y sintió todos aquellos olores distintos, lobos y humanos a la vez, eso aparte de aquellas esencias de humedad y antigüedad propias de la casa. Había tenido una terrible jaqueca que no sabía cómo controlar, era demasiado. Su agudo oído también amenazo a su cordura, escuchaba voces a lo lejos, el más mínimo chasquido, o una ramita en el bosque cercano, era ensordecedor…

Y mientras Laika enloquecía con todos sus sentidos al máximo, Kanon no se quedaba atrás, estaba sumamente desesperado. Pensó que sería duro, sí, pero aquello que había afectado tan poco a Ikki, estaba torturando a su chica y como le dolía verla así. Casi estaba arrepentido.

Tras varios días y con muy poco avance la chica estaba aprendiendo varias cosas, Kanon intentaba dar el máximo de sus energías, estaba sumamente concentrado en ella y en su bienestar. No tenía cabeza para nada más y Laika lo agradecía. Asi habia aprendido a controlar sus sentidos, al menos el oído.

Esa tarde se sentaron en el patio que daba vista al bosque, ambos cansados, habían tenido días pesados y de dificultad. Se esforzaban al máximo.

—Laika, perdóname, sé que sufres y esto…—

—Si vuelves a decir que es tu culpa te golpeare y muy fuerte, ahora tengo el poder para igualarte— sonrió ella

Kanon suspiro nuevamente —Es que… en serio te veo sufrir linda y eso no me gusta—

Ciertamente la chica no podía negarlo, era una tortura, pero también sabía que culpar a Kanon era absurdo.

—Me estoy adaptando Kanon, que esperabas, vamos enséñame algo nuevo — dijo mientras se levantaba y lo arrastraba de la mano sonriendo

Si algo le daba ánimos de seguir, era definitivamente ese optimismo con el que la chica vivía. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento, del cambio y del dolor que experimentaba, ella jamás le había dicho una palabra ofensiva o lo había culpado por aquello, al contrario, cada día demostraba que tenía esas ganas de luchar y aprender a ser un lobo.

Kanon le regalo una sonrisa mientras le seguía el juego. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Laika corrió en dirección al bosque respirando todo el aire que podía, sus sentidos al máximo haciendo que se erizara su piel con cada soplido del viento.

El gemelo la apego a su cuerpo de un tirón colocando sus manos en la cadera de la chica. Ella sonrió ampliamente mientras acariciaba sutilmente el pecho fornido del peli azul. Kanon acerco su rostro al de ella uniendo sus respiraciones y tentándose uno del otro, Laika mordió el labio del gemelo con algo de salvajismo.

Kanon rio ante el gesto y termino por caer en la tentación de besarla, lo hizo como siempre, con pasión y romanticismo, fuerte al principio y luego suave. Pero Laika no le dejo continuar con esa manera tan sutil de besar, sino que aumento la intensidad con fiereza haciendo que la espalda del chico golpeara un árbol, dejando su posición en claro. El gemelo gimió sorprendido y ella respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire mirándose con intensidad, desafiándose el uno al otro como les gustaba.

—Laika… estas jugando con fuego preciosa— advirtió Kanon mientras aferraba sus manos a las caderas de la chica

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa— Yo no le temo al fuego, Kanon—

Kanon le desvió la mirada, era mejor terminar con aquello antes de caer en la tentación. Paso saliva y sutilmente la separo de él. Laika lo noto, pero sonrió, sabía que los cambios a veces nublaban su cordura, pero esto lo había hecho con intenciones de molestar a su gemelito.

—Te voy a enseñar algo bueno, ven siéntate conmigo— Kanon ofreció mientras ambos se sentaban en la tierra

Ella así lo hizo frente a él, y ladeo la cabeza, curiosa.

— _No vuelvas a presionarme así linda— susurro una voz en la mente de Laika_

—¿Cómo? — la chica frunció el entrecejo

 _—_ _¿Quieres aprender? — le interrumpió Kanon de nuevo_

La chica sonrió ampliamente— ¡A qué esperas tarado! ¡Enséñame ya!— exclamo ella con emoción

Kanon se rio de buena gana y prosiguió a mostrarle como usar sus capacidades. Todo parecía ser muy duro, pero a la vez con cada dia que pasaba, creía que lo iban a superar y entonces podría cumplir la promesa de hacer de Laika una loba preciosa.

Kanon sonrio por sus pensamientos…

 **...**

 **Fábrica Abandonada**

Varios días habían pasado y ambos seguían allí, en el mismo sitio sin poder hacer nada más que soportarlo. La diferencia era que últimamente aquel hombre de cabellos grises no se había aparecido en todo ese tiempo. Solo se había acercado a ellos una chica de cabellos rubios y largos que, por su apariencia parecía estar obligada, en la puerta otro cazador que la vigilaba.

La chica venia todos los días a traerles algo de agua y comida, lo suficiente para mantenerlos vivos. Siempre con la mirada baja, tímida, con miedo y terror en sus ojos, sus manos temblaban, pero siempre cumplía con su misión y se retiraba.

Tras algunos días más después de que cesaran las torturas, Saga mejoraba, sus heridas se cerraban de a poco y pronto había dejado de sangrar, al menos con abundancia. Sin embargo, la energía del gemelo estaba por el suelo, estaba exhausto, sobre todo psicológicamente.

Shaina por su parte trataba de mantenerse firme como Saga le había dicho, pero era muy difícil. Las condiciones de aquel encierro se habían tornado inhumanas, el frio, el olor a humedad y la sangre por supuesto, la escasa comida y agua que les proporcionaban habían hecho que la chica adelgazara y se sintiera algo débil por la falta de alimento.

Se le había hecho rutina dormir junto al gemelo, pues la calidez que le daba en esas horribles noches heladas era imprescindible. Extrañaba a Milo en sobre manera, y no podía creer que, en tantos días, nadie se diera cuenta de que ni ella ni Saga estaban en casa y que no eran más que unos impostores ¿acaso Milo no la conocía lo suficiente? ¿o es que era tan perfectamente parecida a ella?

Había un detalle más que Saga consideraba peligroso, pero que aún no le decía a Shaina. Tal vez esa noche tendría que hacerlo, porque solo quedaba un día más y en su cabeza ya se maquinaban ciertas opciones.

La luna llena.

La llegada de la luna llena le preocupaba a Saga en demasía. Primero por la presencia de Shaina, la chica estaba condenada a estar encerrada a su lado en una diminuta jaula en la que cualquier arrebato de furia en el gemelo podría causar una tragedia. Sin embargo, no era eso le preocupaba sino las condiciones en las que estaban, Saga, en una situación normal de luna llena podría controlarse a la perfección, hace mucho que había dejado de ser un mocoso y ahora como alfa, tenía esos instintos bajo su dominio.

Pero no ahora.

No cuando estaba encerrado.

No cuando la bestia en su interior gritaba por salir.

No cuando él se controlaba todos los días para no hacer añicos esa prisión y todo lo que le rodeaba.

Exactamente, No ahora…

La llegada de lo que podía convertirse en una fatídica noche estaba demasiado cerca, a tan solo 48 horas y su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba con cada minuto. El solo saber que estaba encerrado lo estaba volviendo loco, desquiciándolo con cada segundo, Saga sentía que perdía el control de su propia autonomía corporal.

Aun así, no todo podía ser malo, pretendía hacer uso de su ventaja, claro que sí. Tenía que advertir a Shaina de todo lo que podía suceder, pero también, de que debía estar preparada, su posible escape estaba en puertas. A tan solo unas horas.

Saga aprovecharía la oportunidad de hacer que Shaina escapara y si todo salía muy bien, él también podría largarse de ese horrible sitio. Así que toda su fe estaba puesta en ese plan, uno que ya maquinaba desde hacía al menos dos días.

—¿Por qué presiento que me ocultas algo? — interrumpió Shaina de repente. La chica llevaba rato observándolo y Saga no se había movido, estaba muy concentrado.

El gemelo abrió los ojos y también le dedico una mirada socarrona, de esas que Shaina tenía mucho tiempo sin ver.

—No tienes idea Shaina…— le dijo con una sonrisa

Ella ladeo la cabeza confundida—¿Te molestaría compartir? —

Saga negó con la cabeza— Ahora no… tenemos visita—dijo mientras le hacia una seña con la cabeza hacia la puerta—Pero créeme, estamos cerca de una gran oportunidad, cuñada—

Shaina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida y emocionada. Había entendido esa referencia y estaba segura de que no fallaría, confiaba en él. Saga se encargaba de protegerla día y noche; en los días que llevaban cautivos su relación se había estrechado más de lo que alguno pudiera pensar, y ahora, le confiaba su vida a ese lobo, a ese hermano mayor que la vida le había regalado. Entonces supo que todo estaría bien…

La puerta se abrió y aquella figura de mujer se dejó ver nuevamente. Puntual como siempre…

Saga sonrió con malicia…

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, poco a poco iremos solventando los problemas, pero por ahora se viene uno mas, la luna llena, asi que para quienes extrañan a Ikki y Xander, volveremos a verlos muy pronto. Hay mucho por resolver.**

 **Gracias como siempre a todos! y a los nuevo pues bienvenidos, los guest reviews de los primeros capitulos los dejare en mi perfil, no me gusta dejar nada sin responder, siempre saco tiempo para eso. Se que los tengo abandonados, no me odien, ando full trabajo, teoricamente este capitulo lo tenia listo para subir ayer, pero bueno... sin comentarios.**

 **Les mando un saludote enorme a todos y como siempre, me cuentan en los reviews!**

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	15. Antesala

**Hola! ok ya se que se me ha hecho tardiiiiiisimo para subir, pero es que esta semana he estado super ultra hier full y este capitulo ha estado guardado aqui desde hace un rato, lo que no habia tenido era el tiempo para subirlo. En fin ya saben como ando.**

 **Pues aca les traigo el capitulo previo a la tormenta... así que ustedes dirán...**

 **Mil gracias a todos los que dejan siempre sus comentarios son lo máximo Un abrazo! :3**

* * *

 **Capitulo 15**

 **Antesala**

En los días que habían transcurrido la situación empeoraba, se había intentado mantener lo más alejado posible de su hermano y cualquier otro que intentara acercarse. A estas alturas ya le estaba costando controlarse y su cuerpo le estaba gritando cosas que definitivamente sabía que no estaban bien.

No lo iba a negar, necesitaba ayuda, pero la cosa era que lo habían dejado solo, todos con la atención puesta en Laika, y él, absurdamente perdido en este nuevo mundo de tinieblas. Ikki sentía que la situación lo estaba superando, se levantaba constantemente agitado, jadeando y exhausto, a veces simplemente no podía dormir, pero lo peor era la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Literalmente Ikki vivía un infierno, el calor se apoderaba de él incendiando cada célula de su organismo. Sus instintos en su máxima expresión, que, si bien había aprendido a controlar, ahora con la llegada de la luna llena todo aquello había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Suspiro de nuevo, había escuchado de alguien, no recordaba de quien, que la luna llena estaba a solo unas horas. No tenían que confirmarlo, su cuerpo daba fe de ello, cada síntoma aumentaba con cada minuto y el joven lobo se sentía más perdido que nunca. Es por eso que había tomado una decisión: Tenía que hablar con Saga, pese a su orgullo.

Así que ahora se dirigía específicamente a su habitación, esperando encontrarlo ahí. Odiaba tener que decirle por lo que pasaba, pero de eso dependía la integridad de Shun.

Con muchas dudas se acercó a la puerta, levantando la mano para tocar, pero pronto se arrepintió. No, no podía ¿Y si Saga decidía encerrarlo, encadenarlo, aislarlo o peor aún echarlo por incompetente? Todas sus interrogantes palpitaban junto al enorme dolor de cabeza que llevaba desde hace días; limpio el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo y retrocedió corriendo lo más lejos posible del sitio. Lo arreglaría como siempre, solo…

Xander lo vio pasar por la sala, el chico rasco su cabeza confundido, pero no presto mucha atención y continúo leyendo aquel libro de biología. Sin embargo, su instinto le previno de que algo malo sucedía, mordió la uña del pulgar con algo de duda y se levantó de la mesa donde estudiaba, dispuesto a seguir a Ikki.

 **Montañas Veleno**

Su único sentimiento era furia y su único deseo era matarlos a ambos.

Ángelo se encontraba en la salida del bosque Ariccia, específicamente, donde comenzaban aquellas montañas ocultas para los humanos y alabadas por las criaturas sobrenaturales. El clima era algo frio por la repentina llovizna de la madrugada, el día había amanecido con ímpetus de invierno y parecía no querer mejorar, pero también, combinaba con el ánimo del joven italiano.

Mas que furioso, estaba indignado, tantos años andando por el mundo y tantos milenios luchando contra los cazadores, que casi no podía creer el argumento con el que aquel descarado intentaba convencerlo. Por ello le había partido la cara de inmediato, era un maldito desconsiderado.

Tantas muertes, tantas luchas e incalculables ideales. Todos exigiendo lo mismo, protección para sus familias y seres queridos. De acuerdo, lo aceptaba Ángelo no era quién para hablar de este tema moralista, pero, sin duda se sentía absurdamente identificado.

Recordaba que a sus escasos 7 años en Sicilia, su madre había sido víctima de los cazadores quienes la acusaron de ser una criatura sobrenatural por haberla visto junto a Aspros, un lobo. Por más que ella intento negarlo, ellos jamás le creyeron una palabra y lo peor, eran tan salvajes que ni siquiera se atrevieron a hacerle una prueba, ellos simplemente la asesinaron.

Había tenido que madurar de golpe, su infancia se convirtió casi de inmediato en adolescencia y esta a su vez, en una etapa de adultez rápida. Su padre lo había hecho fuerte, invencible, un roble. Aspros se encargó de que su hijo no sufriera por tanto tiempo como un chiquillo normal lo haría por la pérdida de su madre, de ahí en adelante el pequeño Ángelo se convertiría en un nombre digno de temer, al que más tarde la gente apodaría Deathmask.

Los odiaba, y toda su vida, pese a su proceso de madurez tan abrupto, siempre se preguntó lo mismo ¿Por qué no les permitían proteger a los suyos? ¿Por qué si estaban en paz, se empeñaban en matarlos? Lo único que ellos querían era cuidarse entre familias.

Pero no.

Los cazadores siempre tuvieron la gran excusa de que los sobrenaturales no formaban parte de este mundo, del orden natural de las cosas y que, por ello, sin importar lo que pensaran o sentían, debían ser exterminados.

Lo que lo llevaba a su actual interrogante ¿Por qué ese cazador se atrevía a pedirle una oportunidad para proteger a los suyos? Y con tanto descaro. ¿Acaso ellos tuvieron alguna chance de salvar a sus familias? ¿de vivir con normalidad?...

Jamás.

Aquellos pasos que había comenzado a escuchar desde hace unos segundos, se hicieron intensos, cada rama, y las botas crujiendo en el lodo de la lluvia lo alertaron de una presencia.

La persona que le acompañaba no era más que su propio padre. El italiano se cruzó de brazos algo fastidiado.

—Así que te diviertes ¿eh? O al menos eso me han dicho— comento Aspros mientras evaluaba la posición corporal de su hijo

—No molestes…—gruño con evidente disgusto

Aspros frunció el entrecejo. Rato tenia que no veía a su hijo así de enojado, sin duda algo debió molestarlo en demasía para ponerlo así. Los demás de la manada le habían explicado lo sucedido, pero no le habían dado mucho detalle, prefería escucharlo de Ángelo.

—Vi que le pusiste una buena paliza a los cazadores— dijo Aspros haciendo tema de conversación

El menor se encogió de hombros—¿y eso que? Se lo merecen—

—¿Te dijeron algo importante? —

Al ver que su padre desviaba la conversación al tema principal, colaboro, dándole información

—Eso creo, aunque ya teníamos una idea…Los cazadores vienen por ellos también—

Aspros levanto ambas cejas—Algo sabíamos de eso, pero aún no me dices que te molesta—

El muchacho italiano gruño y chasqueo la lengua evidentemente fastidiado.

—Ese cazador tuvo el descaro de decirme que ellos querían proteger a los suyos, ese fue su argumento para que los dejáramos en paz— soltó Ángelo con rabia mientras pateaba la tierra

Ah, ya decía Aspros que conocía bien a su cachorro. Entonces eso era lo que sucedía con él, la indignación, si bien era bastante indiferente con cualquier clase de problema, insulto o situación, esa específicamente era una de las cosas que hacía estallar a Ángelo.

Aquello ocurrido con su madre y luego durante su vida le había marcado para siempre, reduciendo a cero la posibilidad de que algún cazador sobreviviera si la vida de este estuviera en sus propias manos.

Aspros suspiro cansado, nunca le gustaron los cazadores y aunque de los dos siempre fue el más diplomático, eso hace mucho que había terminado. El peli azul ya no tenía consideraciones, pero había algo que lo hacía cambiar de opinión y ese era precisamente su hijo.

No Ángelo exactamente, sino Kanon. La relación con el había mejorado muchísimo y temía decepcionarlo, no quería echarlo a perder, además, había madurado también como hombre y creía que, si les negaban la posibilidad de proteger a los suyos, ellos podrían demostrarles a los cazadores con acciones que no eran iguales a ellos.

—Ángelo…—le llamo, pero el chico seguía gruñendo sin prestarle atención— Ángelo préstame atención— levanto la voz y el italiano volteo fastidiado

Luego continuo ante la mirada de su hijo—…Vas a liberarlos— el muchacho abrió los ojos desmesuradamente— No, escúchame, vas a liberarlos, no seremos como ellos y si no saben quiénes están detrás de lo de Kanon y Laika entonces no vale la pena tenerlos aquí, solo síganlos—

—Es increíble que me lo pidas, acabo de decirte lo mucho que me molesta…—

—Ángelo, se cómo te sientes, pero trato de enmendar mi camino y también quiero arreglar algunas cosas que hice contigo— interrumpió el mayor

—No… no puedes arreglarme como si fuera una máquina, yo los odio, les detesto y pensé que tú también, ellos fueron…—

—Se exactamente lo que hicieron, pero ahora yo solo hare pagar a quienes lo merezcan—

Ángelo gruño fuerte en un grado alto de histeria— Hace casi dos meses matan a tu hijo por eso y estoy seguro de que fue Aioros quien atravesó el pecho de Saga, hasta donde entendí lo querías muerto, y ahora me pides que lo libere ¡Te Volviste Loco! — le grito furioso

—Tal vez, y así como lo estoy liberando, tal vez mañana lo tenga que asesinar, pero hasta que no tenga las pruebas no puedo hacer nada más—

—Eres un Cobarde— murmuro Ángelo

Aspros lo tomo del cuello y lo empujo fuerte contra un árbol.

—Aun soy tu padre, mocoso, así que vas respetando…—Aspros dijo con fuerza mientras sus ojos brillaban azules— Ahora, cumples la orden que te di muchacho, si te gusta o no, a estas alturas me tiene sin cuidado—

El padre de Ángelo lo soltó con un empujón y le dio la espalda para entrar al bunker. Si su hijo aun no lo entendía pues tendría que ponerlo en su lugar y luego enseñarle. Sin más por hacer ahí afuera, se adentró a las instancias privadas del lugar al que él llamaba su hogar dejando a Ángelo murmurando barbaridades en el bosque.

 **Bosque Ariccia**

Ambos se miraban con reto sus manos entrelazadas arriba sobre sus hombros en una pequeña prueba de fuerzas, los brazos delgados de ella contra los fornidos de él. Así, los dos practicaban algunas técnicas de defensa y Kanon se encargaba de probar la fuerza física que Laika adquiría diariamente.

Sin duda alguna la muchacha había mejorado muchísimo, no había superado nada por completo, pero al menos una que otra cosa ya no le afectaba tanto. El gemelo se encargaba de probar a detalle cada uno de sus sentidos, hacer pequeños test que le pudieran confirmar el avance de Laika.

Justo ahora ambos practicaban algunas llaves, Kanon le enseñaba defensa personal porque decía que en caso de peligro ella necesitaba defenderse sola, golpear, patear y derribar, sobre todo porque no iba a transformarse aun y siendo un lobo en su forma humana estaba claramente en desventaja ante los cazadores.

—Vamos linda, puedes dar mucho más— presiono Kanon mientras la empujaba con sus brazos

Los dos frente a frente mano a mano, entrelazadas, aplicando fuerza el uno contra el otro.

Laika sonrió, sudaba y se esforzaba, la chica lo estaba dando todo, se había prometido mejorar solo para ver a Kanon más tranquilo.

—Vas arrepentirte de haberlo pedido Kanon… —advirtió ella con tono divertido y Kanon sonrió

Él pensó que no se lo tomaría tan en serio, pero la chica era bastante persistente y pronto comenzó a desplazar a Kanon al punto de que lo hizo retroceder dos pasos. Laika gruñía y se esforzaba, sus ojos brillaron color amarillo y el gemelo no pudo sino admirarla. Se veía preciosa.

Ya dicen que las mujeres son una distracción, Laika sonrió y con una llave le tomo el brazo a Kanon le dio vuelta sobre su espalda y lo derribo con una pierna dejando al gemelo sobre la tierra.

Kanon se quejó, definitivamente no se esperaba eso, Laika aprendía rápido y era bastante fuerte, sabía que debía tener cuidado con ella, pues siendo directamente convertida por el Alfa había probabilidades de que fuera bastante peligrosa.

—Te lo dije— festejo ella aun sosteniendo su brazo

Laika no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero sintió que era derribada de una pierna que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer, pero cuando lo hizo fue sobre el pecho de Kanon que ya se había volteado dejándolos a ambos frente a frente.

—No descuides a tu oponente cariñito— le sonrió Kanon

Ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro como de costumbre, pero también sonrió acercando más su rostro al del gemelo

—Lección aprendida, pero tú, no puedes distraerte con una mujer Kanon—

Kanon la observo directo a los ojos y luego detallo cada centímetro de su rostro. Acerco sus labios a los de ella, tentándola.

—No sé si pueda aprender esa lección— le dijo en un murmuro delineando con su índice la figura del rostro de la muchacha

Laika sonrió, las cosas entre ellos no hacían más que mejorar y el que ella fuera un lobo los había unido muchísimo más que antes. Estaba feliz, no podía pedir más.

Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosas y perfecto.

A punto de besar a Kanon sintió ese dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo, era como un terrible calambre, pero en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. De inmediato se quejó con un gemido alto y se recostó sobre el suelo abrazándose a sí misma.

Kanon de inmediato se alarmo e intento calmarla, pero el dolor era bastante agudo. Laika apretaba los ojos y se ovillaba del dolor. El gemelo no podía hacer nada, ya sabía lo que era y estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance, lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla, estar ahí y darle cariño mientras el dolor pasaba

—Shh preciosa, tranquila— trato de calmarla. Beso su frente y la ayudo a sentar para que se recostara sobre su pecho

—Duele…—murmuro ella con voz quebrada

—Lo siento, lo lamento— repetía Kanon mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y ella negaba con la cabeza

—Cierra…cierra la boca Kanon— Laika le dijo recostando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Kanon beso su coronilla con cariño

El gemelo suspiro, impotente. La razón por la cual no podía hacer nada era porque aquel dolor no era más que un síntoma de lo que su cuerpo y su ADN nuevo estaba exigiendo. Estaban a pocas horas de la luna llena, y a pesar de que Laika ahora era un lobo, no podía convertirse en la primera luna tan cercana a su cambio de especie. Su cuerpo le hacía saber que estaba sintiendo el poder, que su anatomía estaba cambiando, pero ante a la negativa de poder completar la metamorfosis, le provocaba esas dolencias.

Calambres por todo el cuerpo era lo mínimo que sucedía, pues el cambio físico acarreaba peores consecuencias, huesos rotos, músculos y tendones desgarrados para dar paso a la nueva figura de canido, una especie distinta. La primera vez era una desgracia, pero por buena o mala suerte, Laika aún no pasaría por ello.

La chica jadeo un poco había aguantado bastante y ahora quedaban los pequeños espasmos y reflejos en su cuerpo mientras se aferraba a la camisa de Kanon.

—¿Estas mejor? — Kanon le pregunto consternado y ella asintió

—Vamos a casa…— le pidió ella en un susurro, después de aquellos ataques de dolor o de algún descontrol de sus sentidos Laika se hacía pequeñita y vulnerable, acabando de inmediato con la personalidad de la muchacha.

—Tranquila, me voy a quedar contigo, te daré algo rico para comer y estarás mejor en la noche— le sonrió Kanon mientras la levantaba en brazos, aunque Laika odiara eso, pero cada vez que esos ataques volvían a ella no le quedaba otra que aceptar.

Solo Kanon sabia cuan sensible era Laika a pesar de su personalidad explosiva, divertida y algo ruda para ser una chica.

Laika siempre había buscado encajar en alguna parte, cosa que jamás pudo hacer, pues sus gustos radicaban en polos tan opuestos a las demás chicas. Eso sucedió desde que era niña hasta apenas hace casi un año que conoció a sus actuales amigas.

Sin embargo, siempre estaba aquella espinita que le decía que no encajaba lo suficiente, o que nunca iba a terminar de complementarse con los demás por la diferencia de pensamientos. Por ser distinta. Así que Laika simplemente aprendió a convivir con lo que tenía, nunca tuvo amigos fijos, generalmente eran solo pasajeros o por etapas, así que aun sin encajar, sabia convivir con los demás.

Por eso tal vez se enamoró de Kanon, y a pesar de que el tuviera sus ojos puestos en otra persona, se empeñó en estar ahí para él, primero como amiga y luego con una oportunidad. Quizá su cariño hacia él se debía a que el gemelo era genuino, decía la verdad, constantemente le decía lo rara y genial que era, por eso se hicieron grandes amigos.

Porque ella era incondicional, siempre dispuesta a escuchar y lista para ayudar. Pero al parecer la vida había decidido no darle ni amor, ni amistades. Hasta Kanon. Contaba a Saori y las chicas como sus amigas, pero eso hacía poco, así que todo era relativamente nuevo para ella. Con Kanon era distinto, se sentía libre de hablar y expresarse, decir lo que pensaba sin caer mal o demasiado brusca.

Por eso lo quería.

El gemelo había sabido valorar cada cualidad de Laika y aun así creía que no había visto todo de ella. Justo ahora podía ver esa faceta de sensibilidad y vulnerabilidad que ella nunca dejaba que nadie notara, pero que ahora no tenía más opción que resignarse ante aquello.

Laika se rindió ante el suave cariño con el que Kanon la estaba tratando, el muchacho con todo el cuidado del mundo y como si fuera de cristal la llevo hasta su casa.

 **Residencia de los gemelos**

Saori se encontraba en la sala estudiando un poco para los exámenes nuevos, en aquel momento se encontraba un poco separada de Saga. Desde que el gemelo regresara a casa se estaba comportando muy extraño, a veces olvidaba cosas y estaba más arisco de lo normal.

Peor que eso a veces le daban ciertas etapas de cariño que ella realmente no podía entender y habían estado muy cerca de la intimidad, aunque Saori por todas las razones anteriores lo había detenido a tiempo. Tal vez se debía a la cercanía de la luna llena, pero sinceramente no lo creía y estaba comenzando a preocuparse por él.

Justo hablando del rey de Roma, este apareció desde la cocina, traía en sus manos un paquete enorme de frituras las cuales comía con bastante gusto. El gemelo le dio una sonrisa arrogante y se sentó a su lado con un intento de besarla, pero Saori lo retiro con las manos en el pecho del peli azul.

El muchacho frunció el entrecejo evidentemente molesto, gruño y se apartó de inmediato tomando otro bocado de frituras.

—¿Se puede saber que hice ahora?— gruño Saga medio masticando aquellos bocadillos

Saori negó con la cabeza— Nada, es solo que necesito concentrarme en esto— dijo señalando su libro con insistencia

Saga rodo los ojos fastidiado— ¿Por qué no lo dejas? Y mejor pasamos tiempo juntos— le dijo con una sonrisa picara

—Creí que eras tú el que quería que me esforzara con esta asignatura— Saori frunció el entrecejo, ahí estaban esas contradicciones de nuevo

El gemelo puso cara de asco, gruño y le desvió la mirada concentrándose en sus frituras de nuevo mientras encendía el televisor. Saori negó con la cabeza de nuevo incrédula de su comportamiento

—¿Y tú desde cuando comes tanta porquería? Creí que eso era de Milo y que a ti te gustaba el ejercicio— reclamo la chica de nuevo

—Por todos los dioses ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de molestarme? Lo como porque sencillamente tengo hambre, estoy fastidiado porque mi novia no quiere prestarme atención— dijo sin siquiera mirarla

Saori bufo molesta, pero fue Saga quien se levantó y se fue del sitio dejándola sola nuevamente.

No pudo pensar más allá porque de inmediato sintió la puerta abrirse y por ella apareció Kanon junto a Laika que venía adormitada en sus brazos. Saori abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y de inmediato se levantó asustada

—Por todos los dioses Kanon ¿Qué le paso? —

—Calma, solo fue un pequeño descontrol de sus habilidades, necesita acostumbrarse— expreso Kanon algo mortificado mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

—¿Pero estará bien verdad? — quiso saber la pelilila y Kanon asintió

La chica suspiro y vio al gemelo menor retirarse, sabía que Kanon sufría por cada cosa mala que le pasaba a Laika, pero tenía esperanzas de que lo superarían pronto, aunque se venían fechas difíciles. Se dijo a si misma que necesitaba hablar con Saga y aclarar las cosas, algo estaba sucediendo con él y ella necesitaba saberlo, así que sin más decidió ir a buscarlo, sus exámenes tendrían que esperar.

…

En la parte de atrás de la casa gruñía furioso Yuri y masticaba con salvajismo aquellas frituras suyas. Esa chiquilla lo tenía al borde de la locura, era demasiado correcta, tranquila, sumisa, en otras palabras IDIOTA.

Como extrañaba a su chica, a tenerla en su cama, por todos los dioses que intentaba no meter la pata y parecerse a Saga, pero esto le estaba colmando la paciencia. Solo necesitaba la señal del jefe para volver a casa, mientras el llevaba a cabo su plan, necesitaban esa distracción. Quien sabe que cosas le estarían haciendo al gemelo real.

Ese no era su problema, su papel era hacerse pasar por Saga hasta que el jefe lo indicara, pero aquella tarea se estaba volviendo eterna.

Gruño con fuerza, fastidiado. La manada de sabuesos era de lo más estúpida en la vida, en más de una ocasión había querido partir el cuello de aquel par de mocosos, esos lobos pequeños. Eran tan vulnerables que se le antojaba desaparecerlos del mapa.

—Entonces por fin te despegaste de la insípida esa— gruño la chica con la apariencia de Shaina

Yuri volteo rápido para encontrarse con la figura de otra mujer que no era más que su chica Irina. Sonrió con picardía y a paso firme camino hacia ella tomándola por las caderas, la arrastro hacia la pared y la beso con ferocidad.

Irina dejo escapar un gemido y una sonrisilla traviesa— ¿A que me extrañaste? —

Yuri continúo besándola, esta vez desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja en pequeñas mordidas.

—No tienes idea, esa mujer no sabe cómo complacer a un hombre como yo— gruño el mientras paseaba sus manos por el muslo de la chica y la apretaba contra su cuerpo

Ella gimió de nuevo mientras enredaba sus manos en la cabellera azul del muchacho con la apariencia de Saga.

—Ese niño, es un atosigador, es insoportable ¿Cuándo podremos matarlos? — gruño ella mientras suspiraba de placer

El ruso paso sus manos por debajo de la blusa de aquella chica con apariencia de Shaina. Ambos disfrutaban del contacto físico del otro sin importarles en donde estaban y lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Te necesito mujer…nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabe darme lo que tu— le dijo al oído

Para su desafortunada situación, ella estaba ahí parada, escuchando y observando todo lo que sucedía. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y de inmediato dejo el sitio de un portazo. Yuri e Irina voltearon rápido y con algo de susto

—Era ella, estoy segura—

—Carajo…— gruño el muchacho y así mismo sin acomodarse la ropa la persiguió, Shaina tras el…

Saori estaba dolida, incrédula y al borde de la histeria. Entonces eso era todo lo que le pasaba a Saga, él ya no la quería, le era infiel con Shaina. Simplemente no se lo podía creer.

Camino a paso firme, dispuesta a desaparecer de esa casa para nunca más volver, lo que Saga había hecho le dolía de una forma tan desgarradora que no tenía idea de cómo enfrentarlo. Ella a diferencia de él, si lo amaba de verdad y le había entregado su vida, sus sueños y su juventud a él decidiendo quedarse con ese lobo por todos los años que pudiera vivir.

Rápidamente las lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos involuntariamente, sin poder controlarlas. Tras ella escucho al gemelo gritarle que se detuviera y así lo hizo, cuando lo tuvo enfrente le planto una cachetada y un par de puños de impotencia en el pecho de aquel muchacho.

—¡Te odio, todo lo que pude haber sentido por ti se muere hoy! — le grito en la cara y el ruso respingo. La chica tenía carácter, le reconocía eso

—Escucha esto no es lo que parece, en serio— intento replicar

—Y dime que es entonces, porque tenías las manos muy bien ubicadas imbécil— le reprocho de inmediato en un grito de rabia

—Saori es verdad, lo de Saga fue un simple error— Shaina le defendió

—¡Tu! Mejor guarda silencio porque parecías muy complacida con el error de este idiota— gruño Saori furiosa y dolida como nunca

Ante el escándalo Kanon bajo algo apurado y extrañado de los gritos. Anteriormente había dejado a Laika descansando y no convenía tanto ruido, además nunca se armaban esa clase de discusiones en su casa.

—Quieren bajarle 10 decibeles a su maldito tono de voz— reclamo Kanon

—No te preocupes Kanon, yo ya me iba— gruño Saori dando la espalda e intentando caminar hacia la puerta

Saga la tomo del brazo halándola hacia ella con fuerza

—No te vayas, déjame explicarte yo no… no se… que pasa conmigo— tartamudeo el ruso, había metido las cuatro patas y no sabía cómo arreglarlo

—¡Suéltame! No se te ocurra buscarme nunca más Saga, esto… no te lo voy a perdonar— Saori sentencio con lágrimas y voz quebrada

Ante la escena, Kanon sabía que era serio, algo grande había pasado y el no pretendía quedarse fuera.

—¿Se puede saber que carajos sucedió entre ustedes? — gruño de brazos cruzados

Milo y Camus aparecieron por la entrada riendo sobre alguna tontería y al ver el ambiente tan tenso que se podía cortar con cuchillo ambos callaron.

—¿Estoy esperando? — Kanon presiono

Saori observo a Milo con algo de compasión, él no tenía idea de lo que sucedía y ella sabía que le dolería mucho aquella infidelidad, pero era mejor decírselo en honor a la verdad.

—¿Vas a decirlo o tengo que hacerlo yo? — la chica presiono al gemelo y el otro bajo la cabeza

—Por favor te estoy pidiendo que reconsideres esto Saori, fue un desliz, no tengo idea de lo que sucede conmigo— rogo el gemelo mayor

Saori negó con la cabeza y observo de Kanon a Milo con rabia. Ambos lobos le observaron con extrañeza, jamás vieron a la chica tan enojada y dolida.

—Los encontré a ambos besuqueándose, y compartiendo un tierno momento de pasión— gruño la chica — Lo siento, Milo— le dijo observándolo con ojos llorosos

—Milo yo no…—comenzó la chica que portaba la apariencia de Shaina

El lobo más chico frunció el entrecejo confundido— Saori eso no puede ser verdad, creo que te equivocas, Shaina no podría…—

—Si, yo también pensé que Saga jamás sería capaz, pero mira las vueltas que da la vida, yo me voy y no quiero verte de nuevo Saga… jamás— le gruño en la cara — y en cuanto a ti Shaina, bueno, nunca lo espere de ti, quédate con el—

Saori desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kanon miro con desaprobación y rabia a su gemelo que seguía congelado en el sitio sin saber cómo resolver aquello. Milo por otra parte estaba incrédulo, pero si Saori estaba así de dolida, era verdad.

—Milo…— Shaina pronuncio

—Quiero que te vayas…— dijo Milo bajito— No quiero verte, no entiendo por qué lo hiciste Shaina… en verdad que no— esas últimas palabras las habia dicho con voz quebrada mientras Camus fruncía el entrecejo, pero le colocaba una mano en el hombro a su amigo

—Milo por favor—rogo ella

—¡Lárgate Ya!— grito con rabia sin poder contener las lágrimas, con puños y dientes apretados

Shaina gruño y salió de la casa dando un portazo, ya ajustaría cuentas con Yuri por ser un idiota y arruinarlo todo.

—En cuanto a ti— gruño Milo, sus puños temblaban de furia y sus ojos brillaban amarillo

Antes de que alguno pudiera moverse, la forma de un lobo gris estaba sobre Saga. Forcejeo con el hasta mas no poder intentando encajarle una mordida a aquel que creyó era su hermano mayor, que jamás lo traicionaría y nunca le haría daño. Cuan equivocado estaba.

Yuri por su parte ya estaba fastidiado de toda la escena dramática y la humillación que había tenido que soportar. En un descuido, Milo, cegado por la rabia, encajo sus colmillos en el pecho del ruso. Yuri rugió por el dolor, algo que les hacía daño era la mordida de un lobo.

Tenía que detenerlo ya mismo o seria tarde. Para su suerte Kanon salto sobre Milo intentando detenerlo, pero se ganó una mordida al igual que Camus, así que Yuri haciendo uso de su enorme fuerza física se lo quitó de encima con un empujón que envió al lobo a la pared de un golpe, tan fuerte que dejo a Milo aturdido por un rato en el suelo. Camus de inmediato corrió hacia el

Kanon vio a su gemelo levantarse con algo de dolor y jadear cansado, el menor frunció el entrecejo. Aquella fuerza no era tan común en Saga, era como si Milo representara un peligro para él, y a eso sumarle que estaba muy raro.

Lo tomo de un brazo y lo arrastro lejos de Milo, lo llevo al otro patio y lo soltó de un empujón.

—Ahora sí, dime ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Saga?— reclamo Kanon furioso

Yuri gruño fastidiado—Ese no es tu maldito problema— dijo dándole un empujón y el menor de los gemelos gruño molesto

—¿¡Shaina!? ¿en serio? De todas las mujeres en el mundo te fijaste en Shaina— gritaba Kanon incrédulo con una mano en la boca— Estas loco, no sé qué pasa contigo—dijo negando con la cabeza y tras un suspiro hablo de nuevo— Lastimaste a Saori y por todos los dioses que no lo espere de ti nunca—

El ruso lo miro con desprecio, sus puños apretados en frustración. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a salir de esta? Arruino todo por un miserable momento de debilidad, sin duda el jefe iba a colgar su cabeza de la torre más alta en Italia.

Algo tenía que hacer, algo tenía que ocurrírsele.

Levanto la cabeza solo para observar a un impaciente Kanon esperando una explicación a lo sucedido. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora.

—Ya te dije— hablo finalmente, su tono era ronco y desesperado— No sé qué paso conmigo, estábamos hablando y…perdí el norte…—

—¿¡El norte!? Por todos los dioses acabas de lastimar a la mujer que amas y a tu hermano, no puedes decirme que no sabes lo que pasa contigo ¿te enamoraste de Shaina? ¿es eso? — insistió Kanon

—¡Claro que no! Te digo que es un maldito desliz—

—¿Y ella? Según Saori, se veía muy cómoda— Kanon no aguanto más y empujo a su gemelo hacia la pared tomándolo del cuello de la camisa— Di la verdad maldición— gruño

Yuri estaba arrinconado, no tenía idea de que hacer, estaba en manos de Kanon y su futuro en juego por una tontería.

—De acuerdo tú ganas— Si se iba a ir al menos dejaría un desastre bien elaborado en esa casa— Ella me gusta, me atrae, no te ofendas Kanon pero últimamente Saori se ha vuelto demasiado asfixiante, me reclama hasta la manera de caminar y ella no me da lo que yo necesito, estoy reconsiderando lo que llegue a sentir por ella—

Kanon le observo directo a los ojos y tristemente no encontró mentira alguna. Entonces su hermano se había olvidado de Saori ¿después de todo lo que vivieron? Le parecía imposible, pero él se veía muy sincero con su respuesta.

El gemelo menor lo soltó de golpe, furioso. No aprobaba aquello, Saori resulto lastimada, Milo igual, Shaina… bueno de ella no tenía ni idea y Saga, últimamente parecía un caso perdido, tal vez debería hablar con Shion o Dohko. Finalmente, Kanon le dio la espalda y se marchó.

El ruso quedo ahí en una pieza y finalmente sonrió, Kanon le había creído y ahora todo estaba patas arriba, tal vez si le preguntaba al jefe, podría acabarlos a todos ahora que por fin estaban separados.

 **Fábrica Abandonada**

Tras haberle explicado finalmente a Shaina lo que parecía un buen plan por parte del gemelo, ambos decidieron que en la noche de luna llena lo harían. Saga finalmente estaba mejorando de sus heridas, y como todas las noches, la chica de cabellos rubios aparecía para limpiar aquellos tajos de carne abierta que permanecían en la piel del gemelo.

Al evaluar exactamente la hora y rutina establecida por aquellos cazadores, Shaina trazo un pequeño reloj en su mente en donde tenía perfectamente calculado cada instante en el que recibían alguna visita.

La noche había caído y con ella la luna llena que poco a poco se dejaba ver en el cielo oscuro, otorgando fuerza a aquellos esclavos que siempre le rinden tributo.

No había manera de que Shaina o incluso Saga supieran en que tiempo estaban, para ellos no había día o noche, llevaban casi cuatro semanas ahí, y era imposible saber aquella información mientras estuvieran en lo más recóndito de esa prisión.

Sin embargo, ahora Saga lo sabía, su cuerpo estaba cambiando, la adrenalina incrementando en su torrente sanguíneo, aquella fuerza en sus músculos y tendones, esa presión le indicaba que la luna estaba llegando.

Shaina noto el cambio en el comportamiento del gemelo y de inmediato se puso alerta. Él ya le había advertido que debía mantenerse lejos y hasta que él lo ordenara, no podía mover un dedo.

Hace unos días cuando se acercaba la luna llena, el gemelo mayor había tenido un nuevo arranque en el que enloqueció repentinamente y tras volver a la normalidad Saga había explicado que era el encierro lo que le afectaba de esa forma y día a día la bestia se apoderaba de él más y más.

—¿Estas lista? — interrumpió repentinamente los pensamientos de Shaina

Él se encontraba de pie, en una esquina y cruzado de brazos, tenía la cabeza gacha como si estuviera meditando lo que estaba por pasar. Shaina no pudo evitar tragar entero, no estaba segura del éxito de ese plan y tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

—Shaina…— le llamo interrumpiéndola de nuevo y ella volteo bruscamente— Ya lo tenemos Shaina, no hay vuelta atrás ¿entiendes lo que debes hacer?—

Ella asintió con algo de miedo, ahora más que nunca se sentía insegura

—Confía en mí, saldrás de aquí hoy— le dijo con bastante seguridad

Ella frunció el entrecejo— Saldremos, querrás decir— corrigió

Saga asintió, pero no se veía tan convencido. Luego alzo la cabeza, Shaina se había acostumbrado a ese gesto del lobo, cada vez que escuchaba algo tenía una reacción similar así que se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaban por hacer.

 **Bosque Ariccia**

El chico había corrido toda la tarde intentando alejar aquellos dolores que le aquejaban. Todo su cuerpo estaba muy tenso, cada musculo le quemaba como si no tuviera lugar suficiente en su anatomía. Sus sentidos estaban alerta al 100% podía oírlo todo, olerlo incluso y sabía que alguien le seguía desde hace mucho.

—Ya puedes salir— gruño Ikki fastidiado

Aquellos mechones color azul celeste se asomaron tras una elevación de tierra cercana, un montículo que cubría perfectamente a aquel niño que había seguido a Ikki desde que lo vio salir de casa.

Xander suspiro y dio un par de pasos dejándose ver por el otro chico más grande. El joven Solo pudo notar lo sudado y agitado que estaba Ikki, en sus ojos no había nada más que desesperación por alejarse de todo. Sabía desde un inicio que eso era lo que buscaba.

Los ojos de Ikki brillaban en un amarillo intenso, ya sufría los síntomas de la licantropía que estaba por explotar dentro de él. Aquel cielo oscuro amenazaba con dar paso a aquella preciosa bola de luz y fuente de fuerza de todo lobo, para dejarlo a él expuesto ante sus instintos más salvajes.

Xander noto también, que Ikki ya no podía controlar su morfología, a estas alturas, el color de sus ojos brillantes y aquellas garras en sus manos, solo indicaban que el joven estaba cada vez más cerca de cambiar.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?— Ikki gruño fastidiado

El más chico respingo y agacho la mirada apenado.

—Lo siento…en verdad—

—No has respondido a mi pregunta— siguió replicando el mayor

—P…pues…— tartamudeo el otro—Se… bueno, creo que se por lo que estas pasando y te quiero ayudar…e…eso es todo— dijo en defensa

Ikki apretó sus puños— Como podrías ayudarme, eres menor que yo… no sabes lo que esto significa—

—En realidad si se, y… teóricamente yo…me convertí primero que tu— explico Xander acercándose mas

—Quédate ahí enano— lo detuvo rápido Ikki

—Puedo ayudarte, de veras, yo sé lo que es estar solo el primer día y…— Xander agacho la cabeza algo triste

Ikki le observo con cuidado, ciertamente estaba solo y había huido como cobarde. Pudo haberles dicho a los gemelos o a Milo, incluso Camus, pero no, su orgullo era importante y el no mostraría tal debilidad. Ahora que veía a Xander le causaba un poco de empatía, pues él era tan joven y aun así lo había superado, eso le daba fuerzas para seguir.

—Escucha, yo sé que te alejas para no dañar a nadie, pero estar solo te convierte en una amenaza, te voy a ayudar, sígueme conozco un buen lugar— le dijo el joven Solo mientras emprendía carrera hacia el sur

Ikki le observo con detenimiento, Xander al parecer entendía muy bien cómo tratar con el hermano de Shun, pues sabía que enfrentarlo y enumerarle los problemas o intentar convencerlo de regresar era tonto. Así que pronto el peli azul se encontraba siguiendo al más joven de la manada de lobos.

Mientras corría sintió la fuerza, la energía y el poder. Por instinto observo el cielo y allí estaba ella, majestuosa como cada noche y lista para darle desatar a las bestias esclavas de sus cuerpos humanos.

Aumento la velocidad y finalmente se encontró con Xander, pero a estas alturas era demasiado tarde. Se lanzo de rodillas con un grito y ambas manos en la cabeza, el cuerpo comenzaba a quemarle con furia, sus huesos ya crujían con insistencia, urgidos por liberar a aquella figura morfológica que pronto sería un lobo.

Xander paso saliva y se acercó rápido a él tomándolo de un brazo para ayudarlo a caminar.

—Vamos Ikki— le animo esa voz de niño— Aun no es tarde para ti, puedes mantenerte puro esta luna llena—

Ikki gruño de dolor mientras ambos seguían caminando. Una cueva los esperaba al frente, lista para resguardar al mundo de las locuras de un nuevo beta. Xander observo a Ikki una última vez antes de soltarlo, en su cuerpo pudo notar una especie de pelaje negro que cubría poco a poco al muchacho.

Xander sabía que no había tiempo, Ikki estaba listo para cambiar.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no aburrido, a partir de aqui se viene el desenlace de la historia, todo sera mas suelto y los problemas vendrán en aumento... Cualquier tomate pues me lo dejan en la cajita de reviews Gracias a todos por escribir y comentar siempre su parecer, son mi motor y cada vez que pienso en un review se que tengo que correr a subir capitulo porque ustedes son incondicionales :3**

En fin... le dejo un saludote!

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	16. Full Moon

**Hola gente, ya se que merezco tomates por la tardanza pero finalmente estoy aquí. Discúlpenme si los hice esperar, pero he estado demasiado full en estas semanas, hemos estado organizando un evento y eso me ha consumido. En fin ya volví, acá les traje un nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten y les reitero a todos mi agradecimiento por siempre dejar reviews y el apoyo que le dedican a mi humilde historia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 16**

 _Full Moon_

Sus instintos le decían que alguien se acercaba, por eso había alzado la cabeza, curioso como cualquier lobo. Rápidamente había entendido que era ella la que venía, ya conocía su olor, pues era lo único distinto que había conocido en aquel encierro, aquella humana que parecía perdida en ese espantoso lugar.

Saga ladeo la cabeza, siguió evaluando sus pisadas, esta vez había algo distinto supuso, pues la chica caminaba con mucha inseguridad. De inmediato se puso tenso ¿Qué podría tener tan nerviosa a esa muchacha? Tal vez algo había cambiado. En todo caso tendría que esperar a que apareciera en su campo visual para evaluarla mejor.

Shaina por su parte parecía igual de nerviosa, el gemelo podía sentirlo, sudaba frio. Estaba aterrada. En aquel momento se encontraba ovillada en una esquina opuesta a la de Saga, meditando lo que estaba por hacer, todo lo que tenía por perder. Pronto sacudió la cabeza y evaluó que era mucho más lo que tenía por ganar, además, eso era lo que quería desde un principio, salir de ese horrible lugar. Ahora debía tener valor.

La enorme puerta metálica resonó con fuerza al abrirse, nuevamente la chica de cabellos rubios hacia acto de presencia puntualmente. Tal y como Saga se había imaginado, parecía bastante nerviosa y de inmediato el gemelo supo por qué. En sus manos, traía una pequeña bandeja plateada, con un par de objetos sobre ella los cuales el gemelo no alcanzaba a identificar, pero sus instintos le decían que no era nada bueno.

Ella avanzo a paso lento, temblorosa, se acercó a la reja que los separaba y como siempre la abrió sin muchas complicaciones. Como era costumbre, tanto Saga como Shaina habían sido advertidos que eran custodiados siempre, así que, si intentaban escapar, resultaría inútil. De esa forma entro y juntó la reja tras ella, avanzo hacia Saga directamente y el gemelo le dedico un fruncido, pero al ver los objetos que traía consigo, gruño sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso? — lanzo Saga de inmediato, su voz ronca hizo respingar a la muchacha. El gemelo era por mucho, más alta que ella.

La chica carraspeo para no verse tan insegura— Necesito que te recuestes por favor— intento ordenarle

Saga frunció el entrecejo— No has respondido mi pregunta— gruñó cruzado de brazos

—No tengo porque— respondió rápidamente la muchacha— Haz lo que te digo por favor—

En el fondo la chica rogaba porque ese lobo no le diera problemas, de otra manera tendría que acudir a quienes custodiaban, y ella no quería que le hicieran daño a nadie más, era suficiente con lo que vivía.

Saga jugó al estratega, la observo por unos segundos entendiendo cuanto la intimidaba, tal vez era un punto a su favor y entonces no tendría que hacerle daño. De esa forma hizo lo que ella le había pedido, se agacho poco a poco hasta sentarse sobre el suelo, ella lo imito arrodillándose frente a él y colocando aquella bandeja a un lado. Shaina solo observaba con mucho cuidado.

—Al menos dime que son— hablo nuevamente el gemelo. La rubia respingo otra vez

—No es nada malo…— confeso ella, al menos podía decirle eso

Pero aquella respuesta no dejaba tranquilo a Saga. La chica traía con ella 3 inyecciones de un tamaño que hizo al gemelo erizar en cuanto las vio. La primera plateada y las dos últimas estaban vacías, eso lo tenía bastante inquieto.

—No te dolerá— dijo ella con una sonrisita resignada. Saga la observo con cuidado, no tenía más opción que ceder ante lo que pedía si quería lograr algo

Sin embargo, observo a Shaina dándole una señal muy discreta. Para ella, aquello significaba que todo había comenzado, pero no lo entendía, esto no estaba en sus planes iniciales ¿Por qué Saga le había dado la señal?

Claro, seguramente tenía un plan aún más efectivo, solo que ella no lo sabía, pero a pesar de eso ella debía estar en posición y lista para escapar. Así que se mantuvo sigilosa y alerta.

Por su parte la muchacha había limpiado el brazo del gemelo con un algodón, lista para hacer su trabajo. Saga paso saliva involuntariamente, como odiaba las agujas, las inyecciones y todos sus derivados, podía ser un lobo, pero jamás podría tolerar bien aquel trauma. Sin embargo, pudo concentrarse en ver exactamente en lo que trabajaba la muchacha.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — la chica respingo ante la pregunta interrumpiendo sus acciones

—¿P-para que quieres saberlo? —

—Normalmente conozco el nombre de las personas que me inyectan—dijo Saga encarnando una ceja

La chica agacho la cabeza intentando retomar su trabajo. Introdujo aquel objeto en el brazo de Saga que, a pesar de que no se inmuto estaba endemoniadamente incómodo y fastidiado. La sangre del gemelo comenzó a salir y la inyectadora poco a poco a llenarse del líquido rojo. Mientras esperaban a terminar el proceso, la chica paso saliva de nuevo y se dispuso a hablar.

—M-me llamo Elizabeth— dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, por alguna razón la chica estaba aterrorizada

—Ya… Me llamo Saga, ella es Shaina— comento señalando con la cabeza a su compañera mientras evaluaba a la rubia, no parecía mucho mayor que las chicas del grupo de Saori—

—Entiendo— dijo tímidamente y continuo con su trabajo. Coloco con cuidado otro algodón presionando el brazo del gemelo hacia arriba luego de haber terminado con la primera tarea

—¿Para qué quieres eso? — pregunto el gemelo de nuevo

La chica frunció el entrecejo— Estas inusualmente hablador— contesto la chica

Y era verdad, en todo el tiempo que la había visto nunca se habían dirigido la palabra. Pero ahora Saga no solo pensaba que debía saber lo que querían con su sangre, sino que además debía averiguar porque la chica estaba tan aterrada y entonces evaluar si podía contar con ella.

—¿No te parece algo justo que sepa lo que quieres con ella? — gruñó el gemelo fastidiado

—Fines médicos, ustedes pueden curarse muy rápido y tal vez eso pueda beneficiar a la humanidad— respondió ella con simpleza

—¿Por qué estas tan asustada entonces? — dijo observándola directamente a los ojos

Rápidamente ella desvió la mirada al enfrentarse a la del peli azul —No lo estoy— afirmo de pronto

Saga carcajeo un poco y eso la hizo respingar— Lo ves, ahí está, dime, ¿estas siendo obligada? —

Ella acomodo sus lentes de forma nerviosa—Claro que no, ¿Por qué habría de estar siendo obligada? —

—Llámalo instinto…—

Elizabeth se concentró nuevamente en su tarea, pero esta vez Saga se fijó que no pretendía extraer más sangre sino colocarle algún otro medicamento del cual no tenía idea de que podría ser. Se le acababa el tiempo.

—Escúchame, podemos salir de esto juntos, no tienes que estar aquí— murmuro Saga en un apuro

—No sé de lo que hablas…—

El gemelo chasqueo la lengua fastidiado— Se que no estás aquí por voluntad propia, no tengo tiempo de explicarte, solo, ayúdanos… ayúdate—

La chica alzo la mirada y por primera vez mantuvo su vista fija en los ojos verdes del gemelo. Paso saliva, si se atrevía y los descubrían seria su fin…

En las profundidades de Ariccia

Ikki rugía de dolor, aquello era una tortura, pero finalmente Xander había logrado retenerlo a tiempo en aquella cueva que conocía. El pequeño sabía de ese mausoleo desde que se había convertido en lobo, antes de que aprendiera a controlarlo, se encerraba a si mismo ahí dentro, donde no pudiera dañar a nadie.

Esta vez había encadenado a Ikki allí, aun en su forma de humano. El peli azul estaba de acuerdo al menos mientras Xander estuviera con él no se sentiría tan terriblemente abandonado. De hecho, le daba un poco de seguridad, pues él podría detenerlo, en cualquier caso.

—Tranquilo Ikki, ya pasara… eventualmente terminara— Xander le observaba tras las rejas algo conmovido por la situación

Ikki seguía quejándose y revolcándose del dolor, sentía sus huesos crujir de tal forma que ya sabía que todo estaba fracturado y en pedazos. Sus músculos y tendones ardían, se abrían paso a la nueva forma, a aquella especie. Poco a poco el pelaje comenzaba a notarse más y tal parecía que sería negro como la noche.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba peor se sentía el pobre muchacho, tiraba de sus cabellos por el dolor, su espalda perlada de sudor y sus ojos de color amarillo brillando como nunca. Xander sabía que estaba muy cerca, su propio cuerpo se lo avisaba, sentía la adrenalina y necesitaba respirar profundo.

Pronto su piel se desgarro, dejando ver el nuevo pelaje de aquel lobo. Finalmente, Ikki se convertía completamente, sus gritos cesaron y estos se convirtieron en horribles gruñidos bestiales que hicieron a Xander temblar. De un solo movimiento acompañado de un crujido sonoro el lobo se dejó ver en su completa forma.

Dejo de moverse por un segundo y luego volteo violentamente hacia Xander. El chico retrocedió por instinto, no debía subestimarlo, era un lobo convertido por un alfa, fuerte y peligroso. Sin embargo, no se iría, eso fue lo que le prometió a Ikki, no dejarlo solo.

Lo detallo lentamente, Ikki se había convertido en una criatura majestuosa. Su pelaje era negro como la noche, pero sorprendentemente una capa grisácea lo cubría en el lomo, cabeza y orejas, toda la parte superior era completamente gris y hacia abajo negra.

Se veía fornido, sus músculos definidos y tenía un muy buen tamaño para ser solo un cachorro, de hecho, era mucho más grande de lo que Xander podía ser. Aquellos ojos dorados combinaban a la perfección con su pelaje, pero se veían fieros, listos para atacar, y así fue. Encadenado como estaba fue capaz de embestir la reja que los separaba, pero las cadenas no cederían, o al menos eso esperaba Xander, pues entonces habría demasiado riesgo.

Gruñidos bestiales se hicieron escuchar con algo parecido a unos ladridos que intentaban sobresalir de aquel mausoleo, enseñando sus nuevos y afilados colmillos junto con la saliva rabiosa del animal que parecía haber perdido cualquier clase de control y humanidad. Aun así, Xander nada podía hacer, en la primera luna llena era casi imposible controlarse y generalmente nada terminaba bien, pero si lograba hacer que Ikki se mantuviera ahí dentro, nada malo sucedería.

O al menos tenía la esperanza…

 **Bosque Ariccia**

Tras la locura que se había desatado en aquella casa, Yuri decidió largarse de ahí de inmediato, no sin antes haber ganado. Su misión era solo una, y está casi estaba completa, lo único que faltaba por hacer era asesinarlos, del resto, ya tenía lo que quería de ellos cuando entro a esa casa mientras se hacía pasar por Saga. Por supuesto que Irina había ayudado, así que todo fue mucho más sencillo, sin embargo, se habían tardado.

Así que, sin lamentarse, decidió que aquello había sido lo mejor después de todo, y el no haber sido descubierto lo tomaba como una victoria adicional a su trabajo.

Continúo caminando por el bosque más tranquilo y complacido, debía encontrarse con ella, con Irina, y sabía perfecto en donde estaba ella. Sin embargo, las cosas no parecían tan fáciles, pues en la entrada de las montañas Veleno alguien se atravesó en su camino, por lo que detuvo abruptamente su caminata.

—He escuchado lo que sucedió contigo y Saori— le comento una voz mientras salía de las sombras

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — gruño Yuri fastidiado

—Oh nada, solo me pareció curioso ¿Qué fue lo que paso hijo? — pregunto Aspros en tono curioso

Yuri rodaría los ojos— Eso no te incumbe, ahora déjame en paz—

Aspros asintió— Lo hare, hijo, pero antes respóndeme una cosa— dijo mientras se acercaba— ¿Ya no amas a Saori?—

El ruso no lo pensó dos veces— No ¿ya estas feliz? —

El mayor asintió de nuevo—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más? Luego dejare que te vayas—

Yuri se cruzó de brazos— Si, si como sea, estoy apurado—

Aspros sonrió, con una rapidez que no sabía que el mismo tenía, tomo por el cuello al muchacho y luego le hizo una llave con su brazo para dominarlo. El ruso estaba siendo asfixiado por Aspros y era endemoniadamente fuerte, no se lo podía sacar de encima.

—Mi pregunta es muy sencilla… quiero que me digas ¿Dónde está mi hijo? — gruñó

Oh Carajo… había sido descubierto… ¿Cómo era posible? Ese viejo lo sabía, no entendía como lo había averiguado.

—No sé de lo que hablas— dijo con esfuerzo mientras Aspros aplicaba mucha más fuerza

—Te daré mi palabra de que te dejare ir si me dices donde esta Saga—

—Ahora si te volviste loco, estoy frente a ti, me tienes aquí— gruño aún más adolorido y casi sin aire

—No juegues conmigo replicador, quiero a mi hijo, ahora—

—No tengo idea de…—

—Saga jamás me permitiría llamarle hijo sin replicar, jamás me prestaría atención y nunca se detendría a escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decirle, por más lamentable que sea para mi aceptarlo. Se acabó tu juego, sabía que estaba raro desde que salió del hospital, debí imaginar que no era él—

Yuri suspiro exhausto, de acuerdo, el viejo ya lo tenía así que no le quedaba de otra que usar su fuerza. Del mismo brazo que le sostenía el cuello lo tomo y le invirtió la llave aplicándosela a el mismo y ahorcando a Aspros con su propio antebrazo.

—¡Que inteligente! Pero es algo tarde ¿no crees? Todo se fue al carajo, tengo lo que necesitaba y mejor aún, todo en esa casa es un desastre, si vieras lo molesta que estaba esa chica—

—Maldito…infeliz— gruño con fuerza

—Debería matarte de una buena vez—Yuri analizo su posibilidad y encontró que nada lo detenía así que afianzo aún más su agarre haciendo que el escaso oxigeno que Aspros respiraba se terminara.

El ruso se disponía a terminar con su vida cuando escucho pasos y no era uno eran al menos tres. No podía arriesgarse de esa forma, así que lo dejo ahí tirado y corrió en dirección al Bosque de la muerte donde seguro encontraría a Irina

Cuando las tres figuras llegaron al sitio Aspros yacía inconsciente sobre la tierra, los recién llegados no eran más que Kratos, Fenrir y Siegfried quienes entraron en pánico al ver a su mayor ahí derrotado.

 **Residencia de los Gemelos**

Kanon había tenido que buscar algo para hacer dormir a Laika, estaba teniendo mucho dolor cada minuto que pasaba y eso era porque la luna estaba cada vez más en su punto cumbre donde se alzaba en el cielo y reclamaba sus tributos.

Así que consiguió un frasco de pastillas para dormir que su hermano comenzó a utilizar en cuanto llegaron a Italia, mientras era cada vez más atormentado. Sabía que Saga tomaba al menos 6 para que hicieran algún tipo de efecto, por lo que puso cuatro para Laika, y la chica finalmente había podido descansar.

Sinceramente Kanon estaba exhausto, últimamente no dormía y si lo hacía siempre despertaba agitado, asustado y preocupado buscando a Laika con desesperación. Temía por ella, cada vez que salían al bosque sentía que alguien podía atacarlos y hacerle daño. Aparte de eso le aterraba también la idea de que Laika no soportara todo lo que implicaba ser un lobo, los dolores tan intensos que viviría y sus instintos arrebatándole la cordura.

Kanon estaba aterrado.

Al ver a Laika dormir tranquilamente, Kanon se recostó también, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, tal vez ahora podría dormir un poco sabiendo que ella estaba bien.

Para desgracia del gemelo eso no pasaría, pues su teléfono repico un par de veces por lo que se quejó con un gemido de frustración, pero respondiendo igualmente. Era su padre y para bien o mal Aspros no lo llamaba mucho

—Kanon…—

—Dime, papa ¿Qué pasa? — Kanon le contesto con desgano

Aspros ignoro el tono de voz de su hijo y continuo—¿Has visto a tu hermano? —

—No, desde que se fue…no ha vuelto ¿Por qué? —

—Bien, si lo ves, enciérralo, mátalo, haz lo primero que puedas, por ningún motivo te dejes atrapar por el—

Kanon frunció el entrecejo y se sentó de golpe en la cama—¿Estas consciente de lo que me pides? ¿Te volviste loco? Se que se lo merece, pero no voy a hacerle daño—

—Kanon escúchame— pidió su padre— Ese no es tu hermano, no es Saga—

—Pero ¿Qué rayos estas diciendo? Me hubiera dado cuenta—

—Lo enfrenté en el bosque cuando lo encontré y me dio señales obvias de que no era Saga, luego peleamos y termino noqueándome, pero confesó que no era el, es un replicador Kanon—

El gemelo paso saliva—Carajo ¿Estas bien? —

—Si, si no es nada, escucha, mantenlo alejado de los cachorros y de los humanos, el hombre es capaz de todo—

—Demonios papá, esto explica muchas cosas, lo que no entiendo es como rayos no me di cuenta—

—Es muy bueno, además, no tiene olor alguno, es como si no existiera, era muy difícil saberlo, lo imita todo—

Kanon suspiro masajeándose la cien —Saldré a buscarlo, no sabe que yo estoy enterado—

—¿y Laika?—

—Duerme, está sufriendo bastante por la luna llena, pero la he sedado, le diré a Camus que la vigile—

—Ten cuidado, igual nos vemos en el bosque—

Kanon colgó y se dispuso a salir en busca de ese maldito replicador que había generado tanto desastre en sus vidas.

Fábrica abandonada

La rubia seguía sin convencerse ante la propuesta del gemelo, sin embargo, Saga decidió que no tenía más tiempo así que la presiono.

—¿Entonces? —

Ella no lo pensó más, miro sobre su hombro hacia la salida y luego respondió—De acuerdo, pero déjame terminar mi trabajo—

Saga asintió, no tenía idea de que rayos había en ese medicamento, pero si la chica iba a ayudarlos, no podía ser nada malo…

Pocas veces el gemelo se equivocaba, sus instintos eran bastante precisos, no en vano había vivido más de doscientos años. Sin embargo, a veces no se podía confiar tanto en las corazonadas y tal vez esta podía ser una de ellas. Lo supo en cuanto la aguja toco su piel y el líquido entro en su torrente sanguíneo. Entendió, que esta vez se había equivocado y muy estúpidamente, es que la chica realmente se veía asustada y dispuesta a cooperar, pero no, Saga había errado con su percepción sobre ella.

Supo que había sido un error en cuanto apenas la mitad del medicamento entraba en su sangre y ya se sentía adormecido, lo estaba sedando, no tenía idea de porqué. Lo cierto era que no podía dejar que eso pasara, así que bruscamente y Asustando a la chica se sacó la inyección de golpe evitando que concluyera la dosis en su cuerpo.

Le hizo una señal a Shaina para que entrara en acción, no le haría daño a la chica, pero sin duda la dejaría ahí a su suerte.

—Lo siento mucho…perdóname, mi hermana, la tienen prisionera y si no hago lo que me dicen ellos…—

Saga ni siquiera la observo, sacudió la cabeza, le pesaba el cuerpo así que tenía que moverse rápido. Abrió la reja y dejo salir a Shaina primero, le dio una mirada a la rubia, de acuerdo, la entendía, pero le molestaba que fuera tan cobarde, aun así, era humana, no podía dejarla ahí.

—Solo síguenos o haz lo que quieras—

Y con esas últimas palabras Saga dejo paso a la figura de licántropo. Enorme como siempre, sobre sus dos patas y ojos rojos brillando con fiereza. Estaba corriendo un riesgo al transformarse de esa forma en luna llena, pero tenía que sacarlos de ahí, no podía seguir más tiempo encerrado.

Shaina observo, un poco más retirada, pero aquel enorme lobo asintió dejándole saber que estaba todo bien y que podían continuar con su plan. Así que Saga salió primero derribando paredes y guardias que estaban afuera, desgarro sus cuellos con precisión y la sangre no se hizo esperar.

Tras asesinar a todo un nivel lleno de cazadores, Saga se dio cuenta de que su estabilidad no duraría mucho, su vista comenzaba a nublarse por el medicamento. Así que se detuvo frente a un ventanal, le clavo un puño cerrado y observo hacia abajo, había al menos cinco pisos más, pero sobreviviría sin problemas.

—Necesito que te aferres a mí, no hay tiempo de caminar todo esto—

Shaina retrocedió al ver toda la distancia que había hasta abajo

—Estás loco, vamos a morir— gimió ella aterrada

—Confía en mí, ven— dijo estirándole el brazo y ella suspiro cerrando sus ojos

Aquel lobo era enorme, eran fascinantes en su forma de canidos, pero esta transformación de licántropos era majestuosa, criaturas espectaculares que jamás creyó que existían y estaba a punto de saltar cinco pisos junto a uno.

Saga no se hizo esperar y con cuidado la sostuvo para mantenerla a salvo, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran saltar, fueron encerrados por una multitud de al menos 15 hombres armados que pretendían capturarlos de nuevo. El gemelo bajo a Shaina y la protegió con su cuerpo, gruño fuerte enseñando sus dientes lo que hizo temblar a los cazadores y atacarlos de inmediato

Flechas se encajaron en sus hombros, otros más diestros lograron cortarlo con dagas, sin embargo, cada uno de ellos moría al instante. Saga atravesó con sus garras el pecho de algunos, desgarro con su mandíbula el cuello de otros mientras saltaba sobre ellos en un ataque más que bestial. Al cabo de unos segundos, el pasillo estaba vacío nuevamente.

Shaina le observo con cuidado, estaba estupefacta. La sangre aun goteaba de las garras y mandíbula de aquel licántropo, aun así, Saga echo atrás sus orejas en señal de calma, dándole seguridad a la chica, pero su olfato se percató de algo más.

Podía oler sangre y esta emanaba de Shaina, había sido herida con una de las flechas al azar, esta estaba encajada en su pierna derecha.

—Voy a sacarla— le dijo el gemelo mientras evaluaba la herida, ella parecía en Shock

Cuando lo hizo Shaina emitió un alarido de dolor, Saga la tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos, listos para saltar al vacío.

—Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo—

—Tú también estas herido…— dijo ella sorprendiendo al gemelo, vaya que habían creado un vínculo en ese tiempo, se preocupaba por ella porque no podía evitar asustarse de que algo le sucediera y no saber que decirle a Milo por su incompetencia.

Claro que Saga también estaba herido y de una forma bastante dolorosa, todas las armas que los cazadores utilizaban eran de plata por lo que sus heridas nuevamente estaban abiertas y la tortura de aquel hombre pasando factura en cada centímetro de su piel. Pero no podía detenerse, no ahora

Fue entonces que ella apareció, la chica rubia corría hacia ellos con premura y Saga la observo mientras dejaba libre un gruñido.

—Lo siento, lo lamento, fui muy cobarde, si quiero salir de aquí— pero entonces ella se percató de que la muchacha estaba herida—Puedo ayudarla, soy…bueno, estudio medicina—

Por supuesto que Elizabeth estaba aterrada, ni siquiera sabía porque le hablaba a esa enorme bestia que tenía frente a ella. Pero necesitaba, quería salir de ahí, de otra manera no podría recuperar a su hermana.

Saga por su parte no le dio vueltas al asunto, necesitaba salir de ahí con rapidez. Así que estiro su brazo hacia ella y juntos los tres saltaron al vacío. El gemelo aterrizo de pie e ileso de la caída, las chicas bien protegidas por su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes en donde estamos? — la rubia respingo al escuchar esa voz en su mente

—Yo…Yo…creo que si vamos al sur podemos encontrar la ciudad— dijo acomodando sus lentes

—Bien, entonces iremos al norte, aférrense a mi cuello—

Elizabeth se sorprendió por el comentario, hacia el norte estaban los bosques ¿Qué querría hacer por ese sito? Además, esa chica estaba herida necesitaba un hospital.

—Sangras, ambos sangran, necesitan un hospital— murmuro ella

Saga seguía corriendo con bastante velocidad, llegarían pronto a ese paso, solo necesitaba llegar con Shion y él se encargaría de todo. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar el estado de su cuñada, Shaina se estaba tornando más pálida cada minuto y temía no lograrlo a tiempo

 **Bosque Ariccia**

Con la luna llena en su máximo esplendor, las criaturas sobrenaturales comenzaban a moverse por toda Italia, pero en especial por todo el bosque, sin embargo, lo que tenía a todo este grupo rodeando el sitio era aquel mensaje que había dado Aspros, "si ven a Saga, mátenlo, es un replicador" era lo que se había dicho y Kanon se apresuraba por encontrar a aquel impostor.

Simplemente no podía creer como había sido tan estúpido, era imposible que después de 215 años juntos no se hubiera dado cuenta del cambio tan brusco en Saga, aun no entendía como rayos se había descuidado tanto ¿Qué acaso no era su gemelo, si él no lo conocía, entonces quién?

Maldijo mil veces su torpeza mientras corría en su forma de lobo, tan rápido que las patas le quemaban al igual que todo su cuerpo, la luna llena reforzando su sentir. Así que continuo, y lo hizo hasta llegar al bosque de la muerte cambiando rápidamente a su forma humana cuando lo vio.

Yuri se sorprendió bastante, lo habían alcanzado rápido…demasiado rápido

—Te estaba buscando Saga— siguió Kanon con su juego y Yuri ladeo la cabeza

—¿Qué quieres? — pregunto el ruso entrecerrando los ojos

—No encuentro a Ikki, sabes que es tu beta, y está solo en su primera luna llena, necesitamos ayudarlo Saga…— Kanon le dijo con algo de preocupación, y no mentía, pero ya había enviado a Dohko para eso

—Ahora no puedo Kanon, estoy ocupado…—

—¿Haciendo qué? Estas solo, hermano…— salto el gemelo menor rápidamente

—¡Déjame solo! — le grito de pronto Y Kanon retrocedió alzando las manos

—Cálmate, últimamente estas muy arisco…¿vas a pedirle disculpas a Saori?—

Yuri gruño—¿Acaso no entiendes español? Te dije que te largaras—

—Ya, ya no te enojes…solo recuerda, prometimos ayudarle, en honor a nuestra hermana, por Selene…— dijo Kanon por última vez estirando su puño

El ruso rodo los ojos, este par era insólito, se odiaba y amaban al mismo tiempo, así que accedió a lo mismo, si eso hacia que se largara de una vez por todas, entonces lo haría.

—Por Selene…— repitió Yuri chocando el puño con el del gemelo

Kanon sonrió, lo tomo por la muñeca y le hizo una llave al cuello sosteniéndolo con su antebrazo.

—Ahora si estas jodido, tú no eres mi hermano ¿Dónde está Saga? — Gruñó Kanon furioso

Con esfuerzo Yuri rio— Seguramente, a estas alturas ya esté muerto, el jefe tiene planes para el—

Kanon paso saliva, por el momento se aterro, y eso hizo que le diera la ventaja al ruso que le dio la vuelta a la jugada golpeándolo contra el suelo.

—Y tu… estas a punto de sufrir el mismo destino…—

….

Al otro extremo, en la entrada de Ariccia, Saga seguía corriendo, pero esta vez a velocidad mucho más disminuida. Las heridas estaban haciendo efecto en él y aquel medicamento solo se afianzaba a su torrente sanguíneo por lo que necesitaba acabar con el asunto rápido así que se detuvo.

 _—Escúchame, necesito que ayudes a Shaina, hay una casa, un poco más lejos, llévala ahí—_

—¿estás loco? No podre cargar con ella, apenas podrá caminar— la rubia reclamo asustada

 _—No llegaremos muy lejos juntos, nos están siguiendo, necesito que dejen de verlas como un objetivo, salgan de aquí—_

La rubia observo con cuidado como Saga volvía a su forma humana sosteniendo su costado, se veía mucho peor de esa forma, pero él dijo que solo ahorraba energías.

—De acuerdo…lo…lo hare— dijo la rubia acomodando sus lentes

Shaina observo con cuidado, aunque estaba muy mareada y su pierna no dejaba de sangrar.

—Para que conste…no estoy de acuerdo— dijo en un suspiro

—No tienes que estarlo, prometiste confiar en mi ¿cierto? — le recordó el gemelo y ella asintió

Saga alzo la cabeza de nuevo bruscamente, ya escuchaba los pasos acercarse, eran rápidos, les reconocía eso.

—Tienen que irse ahora, váyanse ya…— ordeno y de inmediato la rubia tomo a Shaina pasando su brazo por sus hombros, rápidamente se retiraron

El gemelo se quedó ahí quieto, no sentía muchas ganas de moverse, todo le dolía, al menos si le atrapaban ya había liberado a Shaina, su misión estaba cumplida. Sin embargo, no les sería tan fácil.

Así que, haciendo uso de sus últimas energías, Saga se transformó en lobo esta vez, y continuó corriendo hacia la dirección contraria de las chicas.

Tras él venía un grupo de cazadores, armados hasta los dientes y liderados por aquel joven de cabellos grises, el torturador personal de Saga.

—Tomó este camino— informo uno

Aquel joven sonrió socarrón y muy confiado— Entonces sigamos…—

El jefe acababa de dar la orden que él había estado esperando, por fin podría asesinarlo, ya no lo necesitaban más, así que iba a disfrutarlo, porque antes, le volvería a torturar y esta vez, nada ni nadie lo detendría hasta matarlo. Vaya que se divertiría…No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba, pero para eso, tenía que atraparlo…

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado o al menos interesado, creo que la historia se esta alargando porque es inevitable cerrar ciclos, y este es uno, estamos cerca ce terminar con la parte de los replicadores y pronto las cosas se** **pondrán** **peor, nunca tienen descanso estos lobos, pero tendremos escenas mas sentimentales.**_

 _ **En fin, espero poder subir muy pronto,** **debería**_ **estar mas desocupada,** **así** **que veamos que sucede esta semana... Les mando a todos** **muchísimos** **saludos y abrazos, gracias a todos por apoyar siempre mi historia, super agradecida! Saludos!**

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	17. El final de un Ciclo (I)

**Hola lectores que tal! nuevamente yo retrasada, pero sigo fiel a actualizar, ya me falta poco para terminar mi trabajo y estare mucho mas desocupada. Hoy termina un ciclo, bueno entre este y otro capitulo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dan a mi historia siempre, los leo y trato de responder sus reviews, me gustaría que no dejara de pasar por mi tardanza.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17**

 _El final de un Ciclo (I)_

Kanon rodó por el suelo en cuanto vio a aquella figura idéntica a sí mismo, atacarlo con fiereza, le intentaba ensartar un puño. Hábilmente Kanon evadió la mayoría de sus golpes, sin embargo estaba comenzando a preocuparse, pues la fuerza de este hombre no tenía punto de comparación.

Si, quizá era un idiota, mal estratega y había sido estúpidamente descubierto por el gemelo con una pregunta tan sencilla, pero su fuerza física era otra cosa. Así que continúo evadiendo sus puños y finalmente levantándose para alejarse de él.

—¿No tan valiente ahora eh?— sonrió Yuri, era terroríficamente igual a Saga en un modo macabro. Lamentablemente para Kanon, no era la primera vez que veía esa clase de gestos en el rostro de su gemelo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se enfocó nuevamente, aquel, no era Saga, su hermano había mejorado, y era imposible que esto estuviese sucediendo si estuviera presente.

—Muéstrame lo que tienes si tan poderoso eres, copia— gruño el gemelo

El ruso sonrió, pese a que todo se había ido al demonio, había hecho un gran trabajo con dañar la confianza entre todos, así que justo ahora podía destacarse matándolos a todos haciendo uso de su fuerza.

Ambos se miraron con rabia. El bosque era el escenario perfecto para un momento tan tenso como este, y es que la luna llena brillaba como nunca, el viento frio soplaba en todas direcciones, helando la piel de aquellos bajo su manto. Los dos avanzaron rápidamente como titanes que chocan y destruyen, golpeándose mutuamente… Kanon perdiendo en aquel embate.

Gruño fuerte y apretó los dientes cuando su espalda crujió en aquel árbol tras sí. Su cuerpo rebotando por la inercia hacia adelante, no sin antes haberse llevado una buena sacudida, aquello le había dolido, la corteza había sido mutilada por la fuerza del impacto y Kanon yacía sobre su pecho en la tierra.

Yuri rio socarrón, carcajeo hasta mas no poder burlándose de la debilidad de Kanon. Y era simplemente divertido verlo tan impedido, la verdad había pensado que sería más difícil, pero supuso que era un error de cálculos, sin embargo, no estaba en sus planes confiarse, así que se acercó a él lo más rápido posible para aprovechar su aturdimiento y terminar con su existencia.

Kanon se quejó cuando fue levantado tan fácilmente por el replicador. Todo comenzaba a dolerle, no era tan débil, pero se había llevado una buena sacudida. Aun así, no planeaba dejarle el camino fácil, tenía demasiadas cosas en juego, empezando por su hermano, su mujer y toda la manada.

Yuri escucho con diversión el crujir del cuello del gemelo poco a poco. Kanon gruño terriblemente, estaba pensando en una estrategia, pero no se le ocurría nada más que recurrir a su fuerza.

—¡Por fin! Tendré la dicha de matarte, después de todo lo que soporte — Ladro Yuri acercando más su rostro— Tus idioteces, tus comentarios absurdos, tus reclamos, dime algo Kanon ¿Realmente crees que tu hermano te quiere? —

Kanon se sacudió con fuerza, no quería escucharlo, quería desaparecerlo.

Pero el continuo— …Tu gemelo lo único que quiere es que desaparezcas, lo tienes harto. Tienes el poder de un alfa, pero te ve como un inútil, ¿sabes que más averigüe dentro de esta memoria suya?— le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica y Kanon se quejó con un gruñido— Descubrí que Saga te culpa, aun después de 215 años, tu gemelo te culpa por sus desgracias, cree que si no hubieras nacido el habría tenido una madre, y esa fulana hermana tuya habría tenido un mejor destino, tu eres el causante de todas sus desgracias Kanon, al menos deberías morir para hacerlo finalmente feliz. Saga te odia… te detesta, por eso a veces es tan frio contigo, soporta tu presencia por aquellos otros pulgosos, no por ti, te odia desde el momento en que naciste y termino de sentenciarte en el momento que le encerraste—

Las palabras del ruso, por más verdaderas o falsas que fueran, estaban calando en lo más hondo del alma de Kanon. El gemelo menor lo sabía, lo estaba manipulando, metiendo cosas en su cabeza, pero también sabía que, en alguna parte de todas esas acusaciones, él era simplemente culpable. Saga siempre lo había dicho, no era algo que el desconociera.

Pero le dolía, porque pensó, en lo más profundo de su mente, que Saga lo había perdonado, sin embargo, lo que Yuri decía, teniendo su conciencia, destruía toda aquella esperanza de ser perdonado. Aun así, no podía quedarse ahí y perder, tenía una chica esperándolo que lo quería con todo su corazón y el a ella, al menos por eso lucharía.

Así que con mucha fuerza Kanon se transformó de inmediato, sinceramente era una pésima idea, porque no le gustaba su forma de licántropo en plena luna llena, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, así que lo hizo.

Yuri se quedó pasmado en los dos segundos que le tomo a Kanon transformarse, aquel enorme licántropo lo tomo con una fuerza increíble que lo lanzo hacia el otro extremo del bosque y dejando escapar un alarido, Yuri cayo.

El lobo negro enorme resoplo varias veces como aliviado de quitarse el peso de, no solo la fuerza física del ruso, sino de sus palabras. Kanon avanzo lento, pero muy seguro, saco sus garras enormes de su mano derecha, estaba dispuesto a terminar con todo. Sin embargo, aquello no sucedería, pues una figura se lanzaría sobre el con una habilidad increíble, encajándole una daga de plata en el costado.

Kanon no la sintió llegar, estaba muy concentrado en asesinar a aquel replicador, por lo que fue tomado por sorpresa. Aquel atacante no era más que la figura de Shaina, Kanon gruño de rabia y se quejó al sentir la plata quemándole con fiereza, pero logro espantar a la mujer.

—No voy a permitírtelo— gruño ella

— _Debiste pensarlo antes_ …—

Ambos se miraron con rabia, Kanon sabía que esa noche no estaba ni cerca de terminar…

 **Montañas Veleno — Bunker**

En la parte más oscura, cerrada y tenebrosa de aquel bunker que ejercía las funciones de "Hogar dulce Hogar" de estos Teriantropos, se encontraba una muchacha aun velando por la integridad física de aquellos hombres que seguían ahí encerrados. Su jefe había pasado más temprano por ahí, dando la orden de libertad que ellos necesitaban, pero específicamente dijo que Ángelo se encargaría.

Kassia conocía muy bien a Ángelo, ella fue una de las primeras junto a su mellizo, de unirse a Aspros, sabia como se comportaba aquel joven italiano. Por lo tanto, imaginaba que el muchacho no estaría muy de acuerdo con la decisión, así que seguramente maltrataría a esos jóvenes cazadores. Y no es que no lo merecieran, simplemente, sentía algo de pena por ellos, raramente, eso era lo que sentía.

Ahora estaba sentada frente a aquella rejilla que los dividía. Shura, el de acento extraño, aún estaba noqueado, y el otro, Aioros, apenas seguía despierto, aun así, atento de lo que sucedía. Kassia mientras, leía una revista, pero realmente observaba a aquel joven extraño. Y es que Aioros le resultaba interesante, para ser un cazador, era muy humano, tenía sus errores y estaba en desacuerdo con él en muchas cosas, aun así, no le parecía cruel.

—¿En qué piensas? — murmuro suave Aioros, pero lo suficiente para que Kassia le escuchara

Ella alzo las cejas observándolo, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego suspiro antes de hablar.

―Eso no debería importarte…― gruño

Aioros levanto una ceja confundido, tan amable que había sido y ahora le respondía de esa forma.

—¿Cómo saber si me importa o no, si no me has dicho? ― respondió inteligentemente el castaño

―No juegues con mi paciencia humano, fui simplemente considerada al apartarlos de Ángelo, pero no creas que sucederá dos veces― dijo con la vista en su lectura nuevamente

El cazador se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos tras ese comentario. Sin duda para ser una criatura sobrenatural, era extraña, muy humana en realidad, se veía de lejos que no era una asesina sangrienta como otros. Era una lástima, sin duda acabaría muerta por alguno de ellos, y es que no había manera de detener aquello porque simplemente todos los sobrenaturales entraban en una misma categoría, a todos los querían muertos.

Aquel incomodo silencio que había entre ambos se deshizo en cuanto un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos azules se hizo presente con apuro, directamente entablando conversación con Kassia.

Aioros frunció el entrecejo, ¿Quién era y porque parecía tan preocupado? Algo estaba pasando sin duda alguna.

―Kass… el jefe salió de nuevo al bosque, fue a buscar a Kanon y…a Saga…―

Kassia frunció el entrecejo― Lo último que Fenrir me dijo fue que lo habían herido ¿Qué hace allá? ―

―Kanon fue a buscar al replicador y ― Kratos bajo la voz al ver que Aioros estaba muy atento

―¿Qué tiene que ver Saga en todo? El jefe aún está en las malas con él— Kassia pregunto en el mismo tono, pero apurando a su mellizo

―Escucha…el jefe nos ha dado la orden de que, si vemos a Saga…Kass…si lo vemos la orden es matarlo…— Kassia abrió los ojos como platos estaba incrédula

—¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices? —

—Según él, está muy seguro de que no es su hijo sino el replicador— Kratos explico

—Pero, si resulta equivocarse…―

—No pensemos en eso, ahora escúchame, el jefe le ha ordenado a Ángelo liberar a los cazadores y en vista de que él no lo hará, pues me ha dicho que los lleve hasta la entrada de las montañas Veleno―

—Bien, entonces hazlo, yo voy a unirme al equipo — Kassia dijo con determinación

Kratos la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hasta el— Se que no puedo evitarlo, pero cuídate mucho, no te dejes vencer por nada y por favor, no hagas locuras—

Ella unió su frente con la de él— No te preocupes, sabes que siempre vuelvo con bien, siempre juntos—

—Siempre— dijo asintiendo―Pero sabes que, si te pasa algo, lo sabré…―dijo Kratos señalando su pecho

—Cuento con que no pase nada grave y que, si algo llegara a suceder, lo sabrás…—

Aioros observo con molestia lo que ahí estaba ocurriendo, sentía esa pequeña rabia de aquel momento que se estaba dando entre ese par ¿Por qué eso era lo que sentía no? No tenía idea de donde había salido ese repentino sentimiento ante aquella escena, no conocía al muchacho, pero ya le tenía desconfianza y Kassia, ella se veía muy cómoda con él.

Kratos beso la frente de su hermana con cariño, ella era todo lo que tenía, y si algo llegara a sucederle se volvería loco. Su único problema era que ella siempre se lanzaba al peligro, valiente y fuerte, siempre determinada. Desde pequeños había sido así, ambos juntos para todo, pues uno se tenía al otro sin más familia, luego de Aspros entonces ambos vivían para cumplir sus órdenes y seguir los ideales que este predicaba.

Estaban agradecidos con él, de otra manera jamás habrían sobrevivido solos. Kratos observo a su melliza irse y él se quedó mirando la puerta por un par de segundos, que los dioses la protegieran.

Respingo dándose cuenta de que la también tenía una tarea, y esa implicaba a lo que más odiaba en el mundo, los cazadores. Gruño y le mantuvo la mirada a Aioros que lo veía con fiereza, Shura que había estado despierto desde apenas unos minutos cuando Kratos hizo su entrada, se mantenía callado.

—Andando, su suerte es demasiada, nuestro jefe permitirá que se larguen con vida, pero de intentar algo contra nosotros o sus hijos, sepan que morirán de la peor forma— advirtió Kratos antes de abrir la reja

—No es como si no pudiéramos defendernos— Aioros le dio un codazo a Shura por su comentario

—Yo tu haría caso a tu amigo, deberías aprender a cerrar esa bocaza tuya, no todos somos tan piadosos como mi jefe—

―¿Nos amenazas?— Shura hablo de nuevo

Kratos sonrió de lado con actitud astuta— Yo no amenazo, yo ataco…cuando sepan de mí, es porque están a un paso de morir—

—Es suficiente…— detuvo Aioros— Si es cierto que nos liberaras, hazlo de una buena vez, nos iremos sin más…—

El mellizo asintió, y les hizo una seña para que le siguieran, no solo el sino sus compañeros, los pocos que quedaban con vida.

 **Bosque Ariccia**

Mientras todo aquello ocurría, a la par, ambas chicas que habían escapado con éxito seguían huyendo lo más rápido que podían, Shaina seguía herida de una pierna y Elizabeth no sabía exactamente a donde iban lo que la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña colina que se encontraba ahí donde ayudo a Shaina a sentarse para recuperar el aliento, el de ambas en realidad. Se quito sus anteojos para limpiarlos y respirar un poco. La chica peli verde por otro lado no se veía nada bien, estaba muy pálida y la rubia sinceramente estaba por imaginarse que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

―¿Segura que puedes continuar?―le pregunto algo nerviosa

Shaina respiro profundo quejándose con un gemido suave y tomándose la pierna, tenía que ser fuerte.

—No tenemos más opción, tenemos que llegar…— dijo en tono bajito

―Exactamente ¿A dónde? Porque este chico no dijo nada…―

—Vamos, yo sé a dónde, es a casa de un amigo que puede ayudarnos y refugiarnos mientras todo esto pasa, además, podemos conseguir ayuda para Saga—

Shaina se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y la rubia nuevamente la ayudo a caminar para proseguir con su camino. De esa forma, las dos continuaron hasta alcanzar el lugar al que tanto anhelaban llegar, se detuvieron en la puerta y Shaina toco dos veces exhausta pero aliviada de haber logrado su escape.

…

Al otro lado de la puerta se hallaba un Shion bastante serio que discutía con Dohko la posibilidad de ir a buscar a su sobrino, Aioria, Marín y Mu también estaban ahí. Juntos planeaban una estrategia, a estas alturas prácticamente todos sabían que había un par de replicadores sueltos cuyo poder trascendía más de lo que esperaban. No podían actuar al azar, aquellos tipos eran astutos y necesitaban adivinar los movimientos de cada uno

—¿Estamos de acuerdo entonces? — Shion dijo bastante serio

Dohko asintió― Iré por Kanon, como te dije, lo conozco, seguro esta tras el—

—Me preocupan los otros dos, Saga y Shaina, ¿dónde rayos pueden estar? —

—Conociendo el modo en que trabaja esta gente, seguro están en un sitio recogido al que no podamos acceder— Dohko dijo

—Bueno, nos ocuparemos de eso luego, por ahora, tenemos que detener a este par de replicadores, de esa forma no habrá confusiones—

―Bien, entonces quédense aquí, saben cómo actuar— Dohko caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir, resulto que alguien tocaba

Shion y Dohko se miraron, rápidamente actuaron. Mu, Aioria y Marín se sorprendieron ante la comunicación silenciosa y estratega que ese par sabia dominar. Los dos adultos se entendieron, por lo que Shion se colocó en la puerta y Dohko se apresuró a ocultarse tras una pared listo para atacar.

Shion abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a una chica rubia que parecía bastante agotada, Shaina venia junto a ella. Rápidamente su cerebro se puso en modo defensivo, ya les habían comunicado que Shaina y Saga eran los replicadores. Los jóvenes que observaban abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, Aioria puso tras su espalda a su chica y Mu se puso alerta.

—Señor Shion…― murmuro Shaina

Shion si quería lograr algo tenía que actuar con normalidad, así que la dejo pasar mientras ayudaba a recostarla en uno de los muebles. Tenía que estar muy atento, Aspros había dicho que su fuerza era incontenible, y no solo eso, sino que él los conocía desde las antigüedades.

Replicadores o Cambia formas, se les llamaba, eran seres capaces de adquirir la apariencia de quienes deseaban, hombre o mujer, era indiferente. Como seres sobrenaturales eran débiles a la plata, y contaban con una regeneración rápida, a pesar de eso, la mordida de lobo era letal para ellos. Cuando terminaban de utilizar la forma de un individuo, cambiaban de piel cual serpientes para nuevamente volver a la original. Su fuerza era completamente física, se decía que poseían los poderes del mismo Hércules mitológico, aun siendo figuras humanas podrían destrozar lo que fuera.

En resumen, Shion los conocía perfecto y si quería salir entero, debía tener sumo cuidado.

—¿Puede ayudarla? — pregunto Elizabeth sacando a Shion de sus pensamientos

El hombre volteo hacia ella percatándose de su presencia, y nuevamente su mente de estratega comenzó a fluir, alertándolo de un peligro mayor. Si esa chica rubia era otro replicador estaban en serios problemas.

Observo a Mu por encima de su hombro y su hijo entendió perfecto, Aioria y Marín le acompañaron a un área tras ellos, área que consideraban bastante segura. Dohko seguía escondido como carta bajo la manga en caso de que algo saliera mal.

Shion asintió ante la pregunta hecha por la muchacha, y evaluó la pierna de Shaina. Pudo observar que esta sangraba, no tan abundantemente, pero se veía que tenía tiempo así. La chica debía estar débil entonces por la pérdida de sangre.

—¿Qué te paso? — pregunto Shion con seriedad

Shaina respiro profundo y adolorida— Si le dijera…. No tiene idea de lo que hemos sufrido—

Shion frunció el entrecejo, averiguaría la mayor cantidad de información posible antes de mover una pieza.

—Ya veo, cuando dices sufrimos ¿a quién te refieres? La señorita no parece herida― dijo mientras le pedía a Mu que trajera sus instrumentos y antisépticos

—No sabes nada Shion…— Shaina pareció caer en cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero claro, por eso todo estaba tan raro…

Para los demás, ella y Saga nunca desaparecieron, sino que fueron suplantados, seguramente habían hecho algo en su nombre y ahora estaban molestos, necesitaba aclararlo lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué debería saber? — inquirió Shion mientras limpiaba la pierna herida de Shaina

―Señor Shion, lo que sea que haya pasado durante estas semanas, es mentira, no éramos nosotros, se lo juro, acabamos de escapar, y … necesito que me crea, estuvimos encerrados todo este tiempo—

Shion frunció el entrecejo al escucharla, sin duda ese sería un buen plan, aparecer justo ahora y engañar a los demás insistiendo en que acaban de escapar para luego atacar ¿Acaso lo creían tan tonto?

—Ya veo…— dijo sin animo

—No me cree verdad, demonios… —

—Hey a mí me consta, yo… bueno…digamos que estaba ayudando a los malos…— confeso la rubia

Shion centro su atención en ella y vio que estaba apenada, cabeza gacha, pero no podía hacer nada más, confiar era un lujo que no se podía dar.

—Al menos díganos que fue lo que hicimos, así puedo repararlo o disculparme― dijo en un suspiro Shaina

—Hablaremos de eso después, procura descansar ahora…— Shion dijo con seriedad mientras tomaba sus instrumentos para cerrar la herida de la chica

Shion sabía que eran de plata por excelencia así que sus dudas serian aclaradas en ese momento y entonces lo sabría… sabría la verdad…

Justo cuando pretendía introducir la aguja para coser Shaina le tomo la muñeca con fuerza deteniéndolo en el acto… las alertas se encendieron.

 **Bosque Ariccia**

Saga seguía corriendo al máximo que podía, al parecer había perdido a quienes lo seguían, pero sus heridas estaban pasando factura. Sin importarle, siguió con su camino colina abajo, aun así, se encontró con algo que no se esperaba, así que frenó en seco.

Frente a él, dos lobos de igual tamaño que él conocía a la perfección. Milo y Camus, resoplo un poco sintiéndose aliviado por haberlos encontrado, vaya que se sentía a gusto, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos, nunca pensó que les extrañaría tanto.

A paso lento se acercó a ellos, pero ninguno se movió, simplemente su cola se balanceaba como felinos al acecho. Saga tuvo un mal presentimiento por aquella imagen, ninguno de los dos estaba actuando con normalidad, o al menos no para él. Además, era de noche, y la luna llena estaba afuera, tal vez era eso.

—¿Pasa algo?— dijo finalmente cuando estuvo frente a los dos

Milo en especial parecía mirarlo con rabia, en Camus veía inseguridad, ambos lobos no le dieron tiempo a Saga de pensar y se fueron contra él. El gemelo esquivo con gracia la embestida de Camus, pero Milo logro encajar sus dientes más debajo de su cuello. Saga gruño adolorido y trato de quitárselos a ambos de encima, pero justamente hoy esa no sería una tarea fácil.

La luna llena estaba ahí, apoyándolos, también a él, pero sin duda ya estaba en desventaja por sus heridas. No entendía el porqué del ataque, pero supuso que se debía a que el replicador había sido descubierto.

— _Tienen que escucharme, yo no soy quien piensan_ — pidió Saga

Milo gruño alto y furioso. Estaba muy molesto, aquellos replicadores habían jugado con ellos durante todo ese tiempo, y lo habían hecho pelearse con Shaina. Sin duda no lo dejaría vivo para continuar con sus planes.

Así que de nueva cuenta se lanzó contra el gemelo que salto hacia atrás, pero ambos eran muy insistentes y feroces para combatir. Garras iban y venían, los colmillos de ambos lobos no tardaron en atravesar a piel del lobo negro en sus patas y costado, lo que lo hizo retroceder nuevamente.

Saga necesitaba pensar rápido, había enseñado a ese par de lobos a ser letales cuando se requería, esos eran sus alumnos y estaba orgulloso porque lo hacían muy bien, les entreno para ser resistentes, fuertes, insistentes y mortales. Ahora todo aquello se devolvía.

Doblo una de sus patas que se resentía ante una de las ultimas mordidas. Herido no llegaría lejos, ni en combate, ni escapando, estaba en un enorme problema. Retrocedió por inercia y preparado de nuevo para un ataque por parte de Milo y Camus

Ninguno de los dos se hizo esperar, Saga hizo uso de su estrategia que probablemente no le daría la victoria, pero alcanzaría para un escape maestro.

El lobo blanco le ataco con fiereza y tras él un Milo desaforado pretendía atravesar su yugular. Nuevamente evadió a Camus y planto una mordida lo suficientemente profunda para alejar a Milo. El lobo gris chillo herido en el pecho, Camus se distrajo y fue atacado por Saga en un costado.

Con ambos fuera de combate, Saga decidió que irse era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero cambio sus planes iniciales. Ya no podía buscar a Kanon, este par de lobos le había dejado en claro que lo querían muerto donde lo vieran, tal vez su gemelo podía ser diferente, pero no iba a arriesgarse.

Corrió como pudo, siguiendo con su camino, no podía regresar porque entonces caería en manos de los locos que lo cazaban. Así que siguió hasta donde sabia no lo encontrarían y seguramente le creerían. La única persona que confiaba en él siempre, sin importar la situación.

 **Bosque de la Muerte**

Kanon había peleado arduamente con ambos replicadores y estaba por perderlo todo, aun en su forma de licántropo, aquellos dos eran fuertes en exceso y rápidos, para su desgracia. Sin embargo, esos dos no estaban mucho mejor, Kanon había hecho un buen trabajo hiriéndolos y estaban cerca de perder, aunque el gemelo menor estuviera exhausto.

Jadeo y resoplo aun en su forma de lobo, aquel par estaba junto y dando batalla. Él estaba solo, y por más que fuera, necesitaba un ligero empujón para continuar, así que pensó en aquello que lo motivaba, Laika sin duda. Amaba a esa chica, y si quería protegerla tenía que terminar con todo en ese instante, ella se merecía todo lo bueno que podía pasarle, y él no podía permitir que la lastimaran otra vez.

Sin dar muchas vueltas al asunto, los replicadores le hicieron frente encajando sus puños por donde podían alcanzar al licántropo, pero Kanon estaba bien plantado y también les retribuyo encajando las garras en su espalda.

Empujo al muchacho que tenía la apariencia de su hermano y lo envió lejos. La chica gruño y se fue sobre él, así que Kanon lo vio como una oportunidad. Le encajo una mordida directa al cuello. Ella retrocedió mientras se desangraba y Yuri grito desesperado.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?!—

La chica cayo pesadamente sobre la tierra, moviéndose violentamente, y poco a poco su piel convirtiéndose en algo viscoso que comenzó a resbalar de ella dejando ver su figura original. Para Kanon no era una extraña, recordó que era la chica que había iniciado con ellos hace poco, la que vio besar a "Camus" y ahora tenía en frente.

—¡Irina! — grito Yuri acercándose a ella— Vamos nena, no te mueras, es una mordida, estarás bien— le dijo el ruso

—Yuri…— murmuro ella sosteniéndose el cuello

Kanon se quedó ahí, perplejo, en una pieza, la escena era por demás extraña, no entendía como era que una relación así se podía dar. Ahí estaba ese chico lamentándose por la inevitable muerte de su… ¿novia? No estaba seguro, pero realmente parecían pareja.

Mientras tanto, Irina se quejaba, la mordida de un lobo era fatal, no había vuelta atrás ni nada que lo reparara, en parte Yuri lo sabía. Por eso se lamentaba ante el escenario que tenía frente a él. No era posible que aquello estuviese ocurriendo ¿Por qué ahora cuando todo parecía ir bien? Su único trabajo era asesinar aquella manada que ya no necesitaban.

—Nena… debimos irnos a Rusia cuando pudimos— le dijo Yuri dolido

—No tiene caso…habríamos terminado igual…solo…— y la chica no pudo decir nada más, pues el veneno letal que corría por sus venas había hecho el efecto en solo minutos

Tras la muerte de Irina, Yuri gruño dolido se alejó de ella y observo a Kanon furioso. El gemelo le respondió de la misma forma sin inmutarse, sea cual fuera su situación, nada cambiaba su objetivo, tenía que terminar con su vida

—Te has atrevido…ahora, sufrirás su mismo destino— amenazo el ruso

— _No te pongas triste, hare que la acompañes muy pronto_ — comento Kanon con algo de burla y Yuri enfureció, pero sonrió de nueva cuenta

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Irina te ha dejado un recuerdo—

Kanon estaba tan enfocado en su objetivo que no se había dado cuenta. Tenía una herida considerablemente grande en su costado, le había abierto de un tajo con una daga de plata bastante peculiar. Tenía que acabar con Yuri antes de que su tiempo se acabara.

 **Bosque Ariccia**

Aspros seguía recorriendo el bosque Ariccia en busca de ese par de desgraciados, junto a él iba Fenrir, ambos en su forma de lobo natural. Su olfato le indicaba algo extraño, diferente, y es que cuando estuvo junto a los replicadores jamás pudo sentir esencia alguna, entonces se reprendió a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Si, sabía que algo andaba mal desde el día del hospital, Saga actuaba raro, muy perdido y atontado, más arrogante e insoportable que de costumbre, Aspros había evaluado todas esas señales en su hijo y lo atribuyo al estrés de la situación con Laika y el tener que convertirla.

Ambos siguieron corriendo, Aspros perdido en sus pensamientos, Fenrir, un lobo bastante estilizado y de porte fiero, con un pelaje grisáceo azulado, delgado y elegante, le seguía de cerca a su líder, con sus sentidos al máximo en busca de peligro.

Gruñidos escandalosos, fieros y definitivamente defensivos se escucharon al este de su posición, ambos se miraron con curiosidad y siguieron rápidamente por el sitio indicado. Frente a ellos una escena bastante problemática.

Un lobo negro de ojos rojos, bastante desgastado y herido que apenas se mantenía en pie, se defendía como podía, les daba batalla y vaya que se estaba esforzando. Al menos 5 cuerpos yacían en el área, la mandíbula del canido empapada de sangre mientras que los que parecían ser cazadores intentaban atacarlo y acercarse sin resultar heridos o muertos.

Sin embargo, antes de poder intervenir, un hombre de cabellos grises se acercó destacándose como el líder del grupo. Tenía en sus manos pequeñas dagas finas, de alrededor de 4 centímetros cada una, en su mano era capaz de sostener varias, por lo que parecía muy hábil y diestro cosa que comprobaron segundos después. Aquel hombre sonrió macabramente y con una velocidad que concluyeron era imposible para un humano, el muchacho lanzo las dagas como dardos letales.

Vieron al lobo retrocedes, saltar y esquivar con gracia, pero las heridas ya pasaban factura, haciéndolo más débil y lento. Aspros concluyo finalmente que ese era su hijo mayor, Saga, no había más opción, además su esencia era inconfundible por lo que decidió intervenir junto a Fenrir, aunque algo tarde.

…

Saga fue golpeado y atravesado por aquellas filosas armas mostrando su figura humana de inmediato, estaba sin salida, había sido emboscado minutos antes en su camino a casa de Saori, donde pretendía refugiarse. Los cazadores habían sido astutos y le tomaron por sorpresa.

Se había echado unos cuantos, al hombro, y pronto temieron de su letalidad, pero las semanas de encierro, las heridas, las torturas, todo aquello pasaba factura justo ahora, y no una muy liviana. Así que, ahora arrodillado en el suelo y sin salida, ya no se le ocurría nada más, carajo que era un alfa, pero se había enfrentado a todo el mundo últimamente.

Cuando su torturador personal se acercó con más dagas en mano, Saga no pudo sino gruñir de impotencia, definitivamente todo se estaba viendo borroso y sabía que pronto se apagarían las luces para él. No había alternativa ni salida, eso era todo…

Sin embargo, ante el inminente futuro que le esperaba en manos de aquel hombre, aparecieron dos lobos más, uno negro con un manto rojizo y otro grisáceo, bastante peculiar, uno se le hacía conocido, el otro jamás lo había visto.

El más pequeño se llevó a tres de los cazadores a su mandíbula despachándolos rápidamente y dejando solo dos. El hombre de cabellos grises se vio en la obligación de retroceder cuando observo la furia en los ojos azules de ese lobo negro.

Sin duda aquellas muestras de la mutación genética eran visibles en Aspros, su piel era más dura, su rapidez sorprendente y sus músculos más fornidos, era fuerte y el torturador lo sabía.

—¡Señor Minos! — le grito uno mientras huía

—Maldita sea— gruño y observo a Saga— Volveré por ti, eso te lo juro— amenazo y se fue en cuanto Aspros le enseño toda su dentadura canida

Fenrir les persiguió hasta mas no poder, echándolos lo más lejos del bosque que podía. Aspros se volteo ver a su hijo que estaba sobre la tierra, volvió a su forma humana y trato de levantarlo. Aspros paso saliva.

Saga estaba, por decir algo generoso, en un estado deplorable, para ser un lobo, estaba demasiado delgado, demacrado y por la pérdida de sangre y sus heridas visibles podía decir que nada bien. ¿Hasta cuando iban a sufrir de esa forma? Su hijo había defendido con garras y dientes a los suyos y siempre terminaba en ese tipo de problemas.

—Saga…mantente despierto hijo—

Saga gruño y se quejó con un gemido lastimero, ahora si estaba apaleado, su encierro por semanas había deteriorado a Shaina y al gemelo en niveles críticos. Aun así, él era orgulloso, no iba a permitir que Aspros se aprovechara de su condición, así que intento apartarlo con una mano.

—Ok es suficiente Saga— gruño Aspros evidentemente molesto— Comprendo tu molestia y te juro que en verdad entiendo tu posición, pero no puedes alejarme de esta forma, todo lo que tienes justo ahora soy yo, y como tu padre no pienso abandonarte en este momento ni en ningún otro. En resumen, cierras la boca y nos vamos a casa, es una orden—

Saga se colocó de costado, ciertamente estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, las palabras de Aspros calaron en lo más profundo de su mente ¿Quién se creía? No podía presionarlo de esa forma. Gruño, y lo hizo alto y fuerte para dar a conocer su posición, no daría su brazo a torcer, después de todo lo sucedido.

Pero pese a todos sus esfuerzos por terquear a Aspros, este lo levanto como si de un niño se tratara pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros. Saga gruño de nuevo, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Aspros por su parte estaba realmente harto, su hijo no solo había heredado su cabello y ojos, sino la terquedad absoluta y en su máxima expresión.

Aprendió durante ese tiempo que a Saga no podía tratársele de esa forma, Kanon había mencionado algo parecido igual que Saori, entre todos concordaban que la imposición y el carácter hacían a Saga aterrizar a veces y que dejarlo tener el dominio de todo era peligroso. Por muy ortodoxo y absurdo que sonara.

Así que sin prestarle atención Aspros se encargó de su hijo, camino con él unos metros y despacio, apenas y podía estar de pie. El muchacho tenía orgullo, lo reconocía. Se detuvo cuando lo oyó murmurar algo que parecía ser importante y no uno de sus decorativos insultos.

—¿Qué dices? — Aspros le prestó atención y el gemelo gruño con un quejido

—No podemos regresar…—

En eso tenía razón, probablemente les estarían esperando y si no se habían desecho de los cazadores y los replicadores, aquello podría ponerse muy feo, estarían en completa desventaja.

—Acepto sugerencias— Aspros comento calmado

—Al este… Saori…—

Aspros escucho a su hijo y asintió de acuerdo con la idea, la casa de Saori no estaba lejos y mejor aún, no los buscarían ahí. El punto malo que el padre de Saga veía, era que la chica estaba absolutamente furiosa con Saga, aunque este fuera inocente de todo cargo. Le tocaría hablar con ella antes de que terminara con su existencia.

Mas temprano, había intentado contactarla, pero ella había desconectado su celular y todo medio de comunicación posible. Cuando dijo que no quería saber nada de ellos, era en serio, la chica tenía carácter.

Finalmente, Aspros camino rumbo a casa de Saori con un Saga herido, pero orgulloso a muerte. Pese a todo lo sucedido, las cosas parecían pintar un panorama mejor para la relación entre padre e hijo.

…

 **Mansión a las afueras de Italia**

Ciertamente nada había salido como lo esperaban, nunca pensaron que aquel par de replicadores seria vencido de esa forma tan absurda y después de tanto trabajo. Aquello, para ser la elite había quedado en el fondo de lo patético, y eso era lo que tenía de muy mal humor a este par.

Radamanthys gruño mientras bebía un sorbo de su whiskey más lujoso, estaba sin duda al borde de la furia, todos eran unos inútiles. Pandora mientras tanto intentaba entonar una melodía, pero aquello era una tarea ardua en ese instante, pues los pensamientos sobre la próxima estrategia a jugarse la tenían algo agobiada, fastidiada en realidad.

—Lo vamos a resolver— Pandora murmuro al inglés que apenas la observo de reojo

—Que desperdicio, y a ese par le hacen llamar de la elite, por todos los dioses— Radamanthys gruño

—No todo está perdido, al final, lograron su objetivo, digamos que asesinarlos no era algo que estuviéramos seguros de que conseguirían, después de todos son presa fácil para los lobos— Pandora comento

El rubio exhalo con pereza— Lo sé, pero vamos, no era tan difícil poner fin a la existencia de esos pulgosos—

Pandora enfoco su mirada nuevamente en su arpa— Confiemos en que Minos terminara el trabajo…—

—Ni siquiera sé que es lo que hace aquí, dejo de ser elite desde hace mucho— Radamanthys opino fastidiado

—Ya sabes como es y al director le encanta presumir de sus cartas… si nada de esto funciona, ten la certeza de que la próxima jugada es nuestra Radamanthys…— dijo contundente Pandora, muy segura de sus planes

El inglés se levantó de su sitio para admirar la belleza de su amada, la observo de abajo hacia arriba dedicándole una mirada pasional a la muchacha que sonrió mientras escondía su rostro entre algunos mechones de cabello. El rubio tomo su barbilla para hacerla voltear y prestarle atención mientras plantaba un beso en su cuello.

—Tenemos cosas que hacer Radamanthys…— comento casi en un murmuro

—Lo tengo presente, sin embargo, me molestaría que no termináramos nuestro asunto antes de cortar algunas cabezas— dijo el sonriente

Ella le devolvió el gesto deteniendo su mirada en él y llevando sus manos al pecho de aquel rubio. Sin duda tenían todo el trabajo del mundo, pero antes podían dedicarse a los pequeños placeres de la vida, además, por su naturaleza, tenían todo el tiempo del universo. Lo mas importante, ya estaba hecho…

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado, no me maten por ser tan cruel con Saga, es por una buena causa ya verán! Espero con ansias sus opiniones acerca de como va la historia, ojala les guste. Reitero Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, ya pronto tendremos las escenas románticas, mas pronto de lo que creen. Les envio un saludote y cualquier comentario ya saben a la cajita de reviews**

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	18. El final de un ciclo (II)

**Hola chicos y chicas como están? ya se que merezco tomates, piedras, latigazos y todo lo que quieran lanzarme, pero como les he dicho estaba full hasta que ahora finalmente me he desocupado. Así que ahora les traigo un capitulo nuevo que espero les guste, no lo corte porque simplemente me pareció injusto traer una actualización corta. Espero lo disfruten**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18**

 **De Regreso a Casa**

 **Residencia de Shion**

El propietario de la casa frunció el entrecejo preocupado, la mano de Shaina aun cerrada sobre su muñeca aplicando fuerza que de inmediato lo hizo alertarse, al igual que Dohko y los demás jóvenes presentes, sin duda aquel movimiento era delator. Aun así, no pretendía darle pie para un ataque prefirió esperar.

Shaina finalmente hablo— ¿Me dolerá? Es que no me gustan estas cosas ¿tienes algún sedante? —

Shion levanto las cejas sin entender bien la clase de truco que estaba haciendo aquella replicadora, no entendía para nada esta reacción y su pregunta. ¿Por qué querría ella ser sedada? Todo estaba muy confuso.

—Bueno, sería conveniente que permanecieras despierta, necesito evaluar bien tu condición y luego podrás reponerte, dormir un poco, y el dolor en realidad es mínimo—

Shaina suspiro resignada— De acuerdo…—

Sin duda ante los ojos de todos, la chica se veía horrible de exhausta, maltratada, delgada y descuidada, incluso hasta triste, tal vez por eso quería dormir. Shion comenzó a pensar que todo aquello era una confusión, pero hasta ahora no había forma de salir de las dudas.

Shaina se quejó varias veces por los piquetes de las puntadas que Shion le daba a su pierna, lo que hizo a todos pensar que en realidad no era ningún replicador, no reaccionaba a la plata, sin embargo, mantenían sus previsiones.

Mientras tanto, Mu le daba un poco de agua a la otra chica para que descansara, ella parecía igual de perdida, aturdida y algo asustada. Es que ciertamente Elizabeth no conocía esas personas y solo había ido ahí porque así se lo habían dicho, sin embargo, su incomodidad era palpable, algo sucedía porque sentía la mirada de desconfianza en todos los presentes, no tenía claro el porqué.

Aun así, la chica se atrevió a pedir el baño para lavar su rostro y refrescarse un poco, lo único que quería era descansar. Pronto pensó que no tenía un lugar exacto al cual llamar hogar, ni siquiera sabía dónde rayos pasaría la noche, ella y su hermana se mantuvieron cautivas por algunos años, así que no tenían a donde ir.

—¿Necesitas algo más? — Mu pregunto de pronto cuando la observo secando su cara con la toalla. Ella sintió que, de todos, era el que menos desconfiaba, o al menos no lo demostraba

—Eh, no, creo que, descansar solamente, han sido unas horas horribles…— confeso ella

Mu asintió y le pidió que la acompañara a la habitación de huéspedes, no sabía porque, pero esa chica no le causaba mala espina o desconfianza, parecía muy perdida y eso le daba ventaja.

—Puedes quedarte aquí mientras lo necesites, supongo que…Shaina también se quedara…― Mu le dijo

Ella alzo las cejas y luego bajo la cabeza— ¿Por qué? —

—¿Eh?—

—Todos parecen desconfiar por alguna razón que no entiendo, pero tú no…¿Por qué?—quiso saber

Mu rasco su nuca algo confundido—Pues, no veo realmente el peligro, es decir, no es que sea tonto, pero…tengo la sensación de que tu no harás daño a nadie, y me parece que Shaina es… Shaina…—

—Supongo…Muchas gracias igualmente— dijo dando un asentimiento

Mu la emitió y la dejo sola para que se acomodara y descansara. Afuera, vio que su padre estaba más tranquilo y suelto. Dohko junto a él, mientras que Aioria y Marín sonreían…

 **…**

 **Bosque de la muerte**

Kanon definitivamente ahora creía en la palabra de Yuri, ese hombre estaba irradiante de la furia, perder a su chica lo había hecho prácticamente invencible y sus energías estaban agotadas. Justo ahora se encontraba a merced de este replicador que no se rendía por el dolor de haber perdido a su pareja. Kanon estaba pagando las consecuencias con creces.

El gemelo pensó que estaba en problemas, su agotamiento era evidente, o acababa con ese tipo o se las vería negras, la cuestión era ¿Cómo? Ni modo, tenía que levantarse de nuevo, y así lo hizo. Yuri por su parte se veía fiero, ahí frente a él con la mirada fruncida, la cabeza agazapada de forma amenazante, el ruso no estaba pensando…si tenía que morir, se llevaría a Kanon con él.

El chico de cabellos rubios se fue contra el gemelo antes de que pudiera volver a atacar ensartando un puño directo en su abdomen y enviándolo lejos, se hacía más fuerte cada minuto.

Kanon vio que la imagen de su gemelo se acercaba borrosamente, venia con el rostro desfigurado por la rabia tronaba sus puños. El gemelo menor echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mareado y confundido, al ver que su forma humana estaba a la vista, Yuri lo levanto del cuello una vez más.

Cuando se proponía a acabar con su vida algo lo derribo desde un costado. Kanon callo pesadamente, pero de inmediato se sentó sobre la tierra. Abrió sus ojos grandes en sorpresa, la escena era por demás extraña. Había un grupo de animales extraños frente a él, protegiéndolo del ruso, junto al enemigo se encontraba una preciosa criatura, una felina de manchas delgadas y rayas peculiares en los ojos, delgada y elegante, un guepardo.

 _―¿Estas bien?―_ le pregunto alguien sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Al dirigir la mirada hacia la voz, se fijó que era un lince bastante elegante. Kanon se levantó con algo de dificultad con una mano en el costado y gruñendo de molestia.

―Sigo vivo, gracias― le contesto a aquel felino que era Afrodita, el animal asintió

―Aspros nos ha enviado a ayudarte y a terminar con esta plaga de una vez― hablo otro, este chico tenía su apariencia humana, al ver el rostro confundido de Kanon, se presentó— Me llamo Sigmund, mi especialidad es el camuflaje―

―¿Camaleón?— Kanon dijo alzando una ceja y este asintió

―Thor el Oso, Siegfried quien conoces ya— dijo señalando un árbol, el chico era una enorme y temible Águila, Kanon paso saliva de solo verlo

—¿Y ese?— pregunto Kanon mientras veía a aquel felino luchar con Yuri

—Es nuestro orgullo, guepardo, Kassia, nuestra chica, letal como nadie igual que su mellizo—

La chica tenía una destreza bastante admirable, Kanon pensó que era un oponente temible y que sería de gran ayuda. Pronto, el equipo dejo de hablar y se puso en acción, Aspros se había encargado de enviar a sus muchachos, los Teriantropos a ayudar a su hijo. Ahora que estaban juntos Kanon tenía más posibilidades y con la última fuerza que le quedaba se transformó en un lobo, negro azabache y con esa mirada fiera de siempre.

Kassia evadió bien los golpes de Yuri, pero ahora estaba visiblemente perdido, eran muchos, sin embargo, debía cuidarse de Kanon en específico, una mordida y estaría muerto. Retrocedió gruñendo y nuevamente la batalla inicio.

Thor hizo una prueba de fuerza con el ruso, la cual perdió mientras era enviado a volar. Afrodita le ataco de costado y fue repelido con un puñetazo, para cuando Yuri volteo ya tenía encima a Kassia que logro encajarle los dientes en el hombro por lo que gruño fuerte mientras con ambos brazos se la sacudía.

Al soltarse recibió un golpe directo al rostro cortesía de Sigmund, no lo había visto venir, pues el chico era invisible. Sin embargo, al atacar se dejó ver y fue golpeado igualmente, su hermano ataco a Yuri desde arriba arrancando un pedazo de forma tajante por encima del hombro. El ruso dejo libre un grito de dolor mientras el águila seguía en vuelo, la cual no pudo atrapar, a él, le siguió Kanon aprovechando la distracción, el gemelo lo derribo con fuerza, pero Yuri lo esperaba con un puño que literalmente saco de combate a Kanon.

Los demás retrocedieron por inercia, sabían que Kanon era punto clave en la batalla y a pesar de que eran varios, no podían confiarse, el tipo tenía una fuerza bastante peculiar. Tratando de idear un plan mejor los demás retrocedieron. Thor arrastro el cuerpo ya humano de Kanon hacia atrás, protegiéndolo de cualquier locura del ruso.

Sin embargo, aquella batalla no duraría mucho más, todo se definió finalmente por una acción que acabo de inmediato con la vida de Yuri, desgarrado más que cualquier otra cosa con una efectiva mordida de lobo. El cadáver comenzó a expulsar la misma piel babosa, dejando la apariencia de Saga a un lado y volviendo a la normalidad.

Aquella figura que había saltado desde las sombras y arrancado la yugular del ruso de un tajo había sido un lobo color marrón chocolate, uno que aquel grupo conocía bien. Con un salto mordió el cuello sin que el extranjero pudiera hacer algo más, ni lo viera venir, bajo y aterrizo al suelo con la gracia de un felino e irguiendo el cuerpo en señal de liderazgo

Los Teriantropos agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto y tras ese asentimiento, volvieron a su forma humana. Aquel lobo marrón recién llegado no era nadie más que Ángelo, que tras su discusión con Aspros había quedado visiblemente furioso, pero también muy atento a los acontecimientos, por lo que no dudo en intervenir cuando escucho que un equipo iría por Kanon.

―Bueno, creo que terminamos por hoy―Dijo Thor estirándose

—Al fin se acabó esta pesadilla de los replicadores― comento Sigmund muy tranquilo

El grandulón del equipo se echó a Kanon al hombro para llevarlo con ellos. Todos formaron un grupo liderado por Ángelo.

—Buena jugada Ángelo, letal como siempre― le alabo Siegfried colocándole una mano en el hombro

El italiano no dijo nada, más respondió con un gruñido lo cual era muy común en él. Si, había ido literalmente a salvar el cuello de Kanon que, si le preguntaban, había perdido la cabeza al querer enfrentar a esa criatura solo, no podía evitar sentirse molesto, porque Aspros se había ablandado gracias a él… Su medio Hermano…

Ángelo gruño todo el camino...

 **Bosque Ariccia- Residencia Kido**

Finalmente, y tras un camino lento y bastante forzado, Aspros y Saga habían logrado llegar en una pieza frente a la casa de la chica. El hombre aun sostenía a Saga quien parecía en piloto automático, había espabilado un par de veces con la ayuda de Aspros. Estaba realmente destruido.

El padre de los gemelos tomo el valor necesario y llamo a la puerta de la muchacha. Espero alrededor de un minuto lo cual fue eterno para él, pues su hijo mayor ya cabeceaba y no podía mantenerse de pie. Aspros no estaba muy feliz, la chica se tardaba y a su hijo lo estaba venciendo el cansancio. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta parpadeo un par de veces en sorpresa.

—Pero ¿qué? — alcanzo a murmurar

—Lamento llegar sin avisar querida nuera, pero como comprenderás, es urgente…— dijo Aspros con premura

La imagen era perturbadora, la apariencia de Saga no era algo que hubiera visto antes. Si, tal vez lo había visto sangrar, herirse y hasta casi morir anteriormente, pero justo ahora, el gemelo parecía liberado de un secuestro de años. En primer lugar, tenía el torso descubierto, llevaba los pantalones de aquel que fuera su uniforme de futbol, iba descalzo también. Además, en cuanto al físico, Saori noto que estaba delgado había bajado de peso considerablemente, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y parecía haber vivido en una cueva durante meses, también estaba ensangrentado, viejas y nuevas heridas marcando su piel.

Saori se hizo a un lado en señal de que los dejaba pasar, aún estaba en shock. Aspros ayudo a Saga a recostarse en el sofá, mientras recuperaba el aliento. El gemelo tosió un par de veces, estaba desorientado, ladeaba la cabeza con ojos cerrados. Literalmente se sentía hecho pedazos.

—Señor Aspros ¿Qué…? — pregunto Saori acercándose rápidamente

De acuerdo, había dicho que no quería ver a Saga, pero aun lo amaba, eso no lo podía evitar y el estado tan deplorable en el que estaba era de preocuparse, así que se acercó al gemelo tratando de no involucrarse mucho pues, nada cambiaba su traición.

—Bueno, digamos que es larga la historia, pero, en resumen, estas últimas semanas hemos vivido con el enemigo en casa, suplantaron la identidad de Saga y la de Shaina, resultaron ser un par de replicadores, así que técnicamente mi hijo está limpio de toda culpa—

Saori abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, intentando comprender todo lo sucedido, todo lo que había vivido con aquel hombre que no era Saga, por los dioses que estuvo a punto de … hacer cosas que no haría con nadie más que con el gemelo.

Saga la despertó de sus pensamientos con un quejido, ella apretó su mano apoyándolo, estaba tan confundida, y se sentía muy culpable porque si bien Saga no la había traicionado, ella fue capaz de creerlo culpable, desconfió de él y eso no podía perdonárselo.

—Saori necesito que me ayudes a limpiarlo un poco, por lo demás no podemos hacer nada, ya se recuperara— Aspros le dijo y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra

El gemelo finalmente había caído rendido, estaba exhausto, aquel escape sin duda no había sido fácil, pero finalmente lo había logrado, vaya que le había costado. Aspros y Saori mientras tanto se sentaron a conversar, el padre del gemelo explico todo lo que sabía y que había intentado advertirle, pero le fue inútil.

—Lo siento, realmente estaba dolida—

—Kanon me explico, no te preocupes, fue una confusión, ese par nos engañó a todos—

Ella agacho la cabeza apenada— No es justo, desconfié de él…—

—No eres adivina para saber que no era el…— Aspros le dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia

—Aun así, yo tenía que saber que Saga sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso, no sé de dónde…—

—Escucha bien niña…— interrumpió Aspros— No empieces a culparte de esto, continua con tu vida, Saga te adora, él no va a cambiar lo que siente por ti por un malentendido, supéralo ya…—

—Fácil de decir—murmuro— Por cierto, ¿cómo Saga ha dejado que lo traigas hasta aquí...? ―

―Eso te da una idea de lo destruido que esta ¿no?—Saori asintió— En realidad tuve que ponerme agresivo con él y utilizar mi autoridad de padre— comento Aspros sonriente

Saori también rio al imaginar la cara del gemelo— ¿y el dejo que pasara así, sin más? —

—Oh, pero claro que replico y gruño como si fuera a morder, pero ya dicen que perro que ladra no muerde, sabes que con él funciona de esa forma, lo aprendí un poco tarde, pero tal vez ahora tenga una oportunidad, aunque no quiero emocionarme—

—Saga es impredecible, hace lo que quiere y se guía directamente de lo que siente, no es para nada diplomático, pero tal vez sea una buena chance de que recuperen el tiempo perdido— explico Saori con una sonrisa al recordar la terquedad del muchacho

Aspros asintió, era su hijo después de todo y no podía negarlo.

—Permíteme un segundo hare una llamada, necesito avisar a Shion que Shaina y Saga escaparon, quien sabe en donde pueda estarla pobre chica…―

Saori asintió, a ella le debía otra disculpa, vaya que había metido las cuatro patas, las cosas no serían iguales desde ahora.

Observo a Saga removerse un poco en su sitio aun dormido, ella sonrió y le acaricio un poco, que difícil seria cuando tuviera que enfrentarlo.

 **Bosque Ariccia**

En un silencio bastante incomodo, para opinión de cualquiera que los viera, un par de hermanos trotaba por el bosque en su forma animal de forma calmada y revisando todo el perímetro. Uno miraba al otro de reojo y tímido, sin pronunciar nada más que un resoplido.

Ciertamente la conexión entre ellos había decaído desde el momento en el que, supuestamente, uno quiso matar al otro. Ese día, el menor de estos gemelos tenía sus precauciones acerca del otro, y es que, por todos los dioses, había intentado olvidarlo, pero ya dicen que la mente es una maquina increíble. Syd, a estas alturas no superaba el ataque propiciado por Bud, al menos según sus ojos, porque a estas alturas todo el mundo sabía que habían sido los replicadores.

Aun así, no podía evitar tener su distancia con su hermano gemelo, era una lástima pues habían sido bastante unidos. Sin embargo, Bud no se rendía y ahí seguía, lo malo es que él siempre había sido el más callado y quieto de los dos, así que eso podría tardar más tiempo del pensado.

Igualmente continuaban con la ronda asignada, entre ambos la idea era despejar el camino de cazadores, sobrenaturales y todo lo que pudieran encontrar en el bosque, incluyendo a aquellos aliados que podían estar heridos o algo peor. Y realmente así era, ambos tigres continuaron con su camino y se detuvieron en cuanto vieron las figuras de dos muchachos jóvenes en la tierra, ambos inconscientes.

 _―¿Esos no son…?―_ Bud comenzó y Syd asintió

Ambos volvieron a su forma humana y se encargaron de levantar a aquel par de muchachos que parpadearon de inmediato despertando después de haber sido noqueados por Saga. Sin duda Milo y Camus se miraron bastante confundidos y adoloridos por supuesto. Después de agradecer y explicarles lo sucedido los cuatro se encaminaron directo a casa

―¿Entonces Saga ya es Saga?— Camus pregunto curioso

―Así es, Aspros llamo y dijo que su hijo estaba a salvo y en casa de Saori—

—¿Y Shaina? — pregunto Milo de inmediato preocupado

Syd respondería—Alguien menciono que ella y otra chica aparecieron en casa de Shion, y antes de que lo digas, no podemos ir ahora, será mañana—

—No te preocupes Milo, esta con Shion, nada le pasara—Calmo Camus a su amigo, pero Milo estaba lo suficientemente nervioso

El muchacho suspiro—No puedo creer que todos cayéramos en sus engaños, me siento pésimo— confeso Milo cabizbajo

—Ni me digas, Hilda apenas puede perdonarme por algo que no hice— Camus soltó con un suspiro exhausto

Bud agacho la cabeza igualmente por inercia, sabía perfecto que Syd aún no lo superaba del todo y es que ¡era muy difícil! Ciertamente lo comprendía, pero no por eso dejaba de ser doloroso.

―Supongo que… eventualmente lo superaremos, o eso esperamos―Syd confeso y los otros tres lo miraron sorprendidos

Bud sonrió para el mismo, al menos todo se había acabado, ahora podrían dedicarse a sanar esas heridas abiertas.

 **Residencia de los gemelos**

Kanon no había sido ningún tonto, antes de irse llamo a alguien para que se quedara junto a Laika, la chica no la estaba pasando muy bien y él tenía que salir, así que decidió llamar a Hilda que era la única del grupo que podía dirigirse a su casa. Ella encantada acepto, lo había hecho de muy buena gana, además, no estaría sola, Shun también estaba en casa.

Laika había dormido la mayoría del tiempo, Hilda simplemente se había encargado de cocinar algo para todos y de estudiar un poco. Tras un par de horas, la chica despertó algo desorientada, sin poder recordar bien lo sucedido anteriormente en el bosque. Hilda explico a Laika lo que Kanon había dicho y ella intento moverse.

―Hey ¿A dónde crees que vas?— Hilda replico

—Voy a buscar a Kanon…―le respondió con determinación

―Cálmate Laika, Kanon dijo que volvería rápido, no te preocupes por el― explico Hilda frenándola en seco

Laika gruño y apretó un puño, no le gustaba para nada que la retuvieran, además, su carácter combinado con la luna llena no era una buena idea en realidad. Shun al escuchar a Hilda entro a la habitación con cuidado, pero observo el semblante de la castaña. Su mirada era fija, como si estuviera a punto de explotar, Shun en su experiencia con su hermano había descubierto que esa no era una buena señal, pero podía detenerse a tiempo.

―¿Crees que no estoy preocupada por Camus?― Hilda le dijo cruzada de brazos

―Dije que iba a ir—contesto ella

—Errr….― intervino Shun― Oye Laika… yo tengo un problema parecido, no puedo encontrar a mi hermano, y … no sé dónde pueda estar…― confeso Shun, aquello era verdad y estaba muy nervioso, pero también con eso distraería a Laika al menos hasta que le bajara la intensidad

Laika pareció espabilar―¿No está en casa?― Shun negó con la cabeza― Ya veo… ¿Y Xander?―

―Tampoco está…espero que regresen con bien, a estas alturas no puedo hacer nada más, es instinto y naturaleza, además, sería tonto que saliera a buscarlo pues él piensa que estoy aquí dentro, a salvo, si saliera entonces solo correría peligro— dijo Shun con la verdad

Hilda parpadeo un par de veces al ver la madurez del chico, además, entre líneas Laika tenía que entender aquel dilema, y Shun sabía que en parte era razonable, pero su instinto no la estaba dejando pensar, así que el chico estaba jugando una carta bastante arriesgada.

Sin embargo, Laika pareció pensarlo un poco, aquello era cierto y lo sabía, pero como no preocuparse por él, a estas alturas, ese chico era su vida, no existía para ella algo más importante que Kanon, no era nada fácil estar en la posición de espera.

―Tienes razón…― dijo finalmente— Aunque, sigo teniendo esta sensación en el pecho…— dijo llevándose la mano al lugar indicado

―Tranquila, estarán bien, son fuertes, inmortales, y cabezas duras—Hilda dijo riendo

La conversación se detuvo cuando escucharon la puerta, alguien tocaba un poco insistente, Shun se ofreció a ir, pero finalmente acabaron los tres en la puerta. Al abrir, retrocedieron en sorpresa, un grupo de chicos y Kanon estaban frente a la entrada, este último inconsciente.

Thor pidió paso para acomodar a Kanon sobre el sofá. Laika de inmediato se fue sobre él, más que preocupada, aun así, los Teriantropos explicaron que solo estaba noqueado. Eso no fue motivo para que ella se separara pues claramente tenía otras heridas, así que se puso manos a la obra junto a Hilda.

―¿Qué ha pasado?―Pregunto Shun

Afrodita respondió― Al parecer Saga y Shaina están a salvo, los replicadores muertos y los cazadores alejados—

Los tres sonrieron, al menos tendrían un rato de tranquilidad. Laika terminaba de limpiar las heridas de Kanon, paso un algodón por la abertura de la ceja del gemelo. Kanon se resintió un poco frunciendo el entrecejo y abriendo los ojos despacio mientras tomaba la muñeca de Laika, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

—Hola…—le saludo ella con el mismo semblante

Kanon suspiro exhausto—Por fin en casa…— dijo mientras tomaba a Laika del rostro para acariciarle

―¿Cuando será el día que entres por esa puerta ileso?―

El gemelo sonrió—No en esta vida mi amor…—

Kanon hizo un esfuerzo y se sentó, observo con detalle a todos en la sala, los Teriantropos estaban ahí aun así que les dedico una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Por fin se acabó— Le informo Afrodita

Kanon recargo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras atraía a Laika hacia el soltando un suspiro aliviado

—Aún falta recuperar a mi hermano, él y Shaina…— se detuvo cuando vio a la chica Kassia negar con la cabeza

—Ellos están bien, escaparon…tu hermano esta con el jefe, y la chica con el druida—explico

Kanon respiro aliviado—Entonces se acabó en serio…— los demás asintieron

Ángelo se mantenía un poco más lejos y distante de los demás analizando toda la escena. Quería regresar al bunker, estaba harto de todo…necesitaba pensar y tal vez bajar la rabia que tenía, aun así, no pudo dejar a su hermano solo cuando escucho que estaba peleando solo. Con algo de convivencia había aprendido a soportarlo y a cuidarle la espalda, era algo que Aspros le había enseñado de niño y eso lo mantenía. El italiano podía ser cualquier cosa, pero jamás desleal.

—Es hora de irnos…— pronuncio muy serio

Los demás lo observaron y asintieron

—Gracias… me han ayudado justo a tiempo…—Agradeció Kanon— Incluso tu Ángelo…― reconoció el gemelo

El italiano gruño fastidiado― Solo no te acostumbres…— ladro y le dio la espalda, Kanon hizo una mueca divertida

Finalmente, los Teriantropos se retiraron a las montañas mientras que en la sala de la residencia se respiraba tranquilidad.

 **Residencia de Saori**

Aspros no había regresado a las montañas, sinceramente no quería dejar a Saga solo le parecía una pésima estrategia, en caso de ser atacados serian blanco fácil. Así que lo sostuvo con su hombro hasta reubicarlo en la habitación de la chica, así él se quedaría en el sofá y vigilaría cualquier movimiento.

Aun así, aquel lobo estaba agotado, había sido un largo día, necesitaba dormir, por lo que cayo cual piedra en esa sala que de pronto le pareció sumamente cómoda.

En la habitación de Saori, la chica se había recostado junto al gemelo que seguía noqueado, o por lo menos así fue hasta la madrugada. Cerca del amanecer Saga comenzó a inquietarse en sueños, en su mente, las imágenes que se mezclaban entre ficción y realidad. Algo de su pasado.

 _Flashback_

 _Kanon entro al mausoleo con cansancio, aquello estaba demorando demasiado, llevaba meses intentando que su hermano se recuperara, que volviera a la normalidad, sin embargo, con cada día aquella tarea era casi imposible._

 _Se acerco varios pasos para observar la prisión en la que se encontraba su gemelo. Aparentemente no había nadie, solo oscuridad, pero Kanon sabía que allí estaba, sin querer rendirse y reacio a liberar a Saga. Kanon se cruzó de brazos fastidiado, él podía verlo._

 _De la oscuridad brillaron un par de ojos rojos furiosos, el gemelo menor gruño, seguía ahí, la bestia no quería ceder y Saga no estaba ayudando mucho que se diga._

 _—Así que volviste…— comento Saga con un gutural_

 _—Siempre vengo, no pienso dejarlo solo…porque no te rindes y lo dejas en paz— gruño Kanon_

 _La risa macabra de aquel hombre no se hizo esperar haciendo eco en las paredes de aquel mausoleo_

 _—Para que lo quieres, es débil, y está deprimido, solo será una carga para ti—_

 _—Bien…en ese caso, me iré de nuevo, sabes que puedo pasar la eternidad así ¿cierto? — Kanon le dijo_

 _Saga gruño y golpeo la reja— ¡Déjame salir infeliz! O te juro que…― una terrible punzada golpeo al gemelo que se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y cayo de rodillas_

 _Kanon alzo las cejas preocupado e hizo un ademan de avanzar, pero con precaución. Después de varios gruñidos y alaridos, Saga jadeaba con esfuerzo arrodillado en el suelo…_

 _―¿Saga?...―_

 _El gemelo mayor volteo hacia la voz que lo llamaba, parpadeo un par de veces antes de asentir_

 _—Kanon…―_

 _Kanon avanzo hasta llegar directamente hacia la reja que los separaba. Tenía mucho tiempo sin hablar con su gemelo, aquella bestia que había tomado el cuerpo de su hermano no le permitía hacer nada más._

 _—¿Estas bien?—_

 _Saga agacho la cabeza mientras se levantaba lentamente, observo a su gemelo con una mirada triste y luego se la desvió con algo de timidez._

 _—Siento mucho esto Saga, pero no…no estás bien, entiendes porque lo hago ¿verdad?—_

 _El mayor asintió resignado y levantando los hombros, agacho nuevamente la mirada_

 _—¿Cuánto… piensas mantenerme aquí?— pregunto en un murmuro_

 _Kanon chasqueo la lengua—Quiero sacarte de aquí, pero no puedes controlar la bestia Saga, si lo dejo libre, matara mucha gente inocente y no quieres esa sangre en tus manos—_

 _—No me gusta el encierro Kanon, me siento…horrible aquí…sácame, te lo pido Kanon, no me dejes aquí adentro con el…—dijo aferrándose a los barrotes_

 _Kanon se mordió el labio, nervioso, no podía, no se podía arriesgar a liberarlo en ese estado. Además, Saga en realidad no estaba bien, pero hasta qué punto el encierro no lo pondría peor._

 _—Saga…yo…—comenzó Kanon algo inseguro— necesito que trabajemos en tu recuperación, luego podrás salir—_

 _Saga se exasperaba, gruño y jadeo rápido._

 _—Me estoy desesperando Kanon, no puedo respirar aquí…—_

 _Kanon suspiro mientras rascaba su nuca confundido._

 _—Perdóname hermano, pero no puedo—_

 _Algo cambio en los ojos del gemelo mayor, y antes de que Kanon pudiera pensar Saga lo ataco en un arranque de furia, se movió tan rápido que el menor no pudo reaccionar y pronto su cuello quedo atrapado en las garras del mayor._

 _—¡Sácame Maldita sea! —_

 _Kanon gruño adolorido—Saga…me lastimas…suelta…— dijo entrecortado_

 _—Voy a asesinarte y luego saldré de aquí— gruño alto casi en un grito_

 _Por los ojos, Kanon entendió que aquel no era Saga, así que se soltó de un movimiento, mientras que su hermano rugió fuerte enseñando sus colmillos y garras._

 _—¡Sácame! ―grito fuerte y muy seguido, lo hizo repetidas veces y maldijo a Kanon hasta cansarse_

 _Fin del flashback_

Saga se levantó agitado y de golpe gruñendo evidentemente sudado. Observo rápido a sus alrededores, todo estaba muy oscuro lo que hizo que se mareara, miro a todos lados y le era imposible ubicarse, pensó que de nuevo estaba encerrado.

Sus heridas pedían a gritos que se calmara, pero Saga no podía dejar de voltear a todas partes en busca de una ubicación, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y gruño adolorido.

Con el movimiento, Saori abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un Saga bastante agitado y listo para saltar sobre alguien. Rápidamente se levantó y en cuanto el gemelo volteo con sus ojos rojos brillando, la chica encendió una lampara de noche.

Saga estaba tan desorientado que ni siquiera su afinado olfato u oído le permitieron ubicarse antes, su cabeza daba vueltas y sus recuerdos estaban mezclados entre el pasado y el presente. Saori se arrodillo en la cama junto a él tras encender la luz de la habitación e intentar calmar al gemelo.

—Estas a salvo Saga…estás conmigo…—Saori le dijo mientras se arrodillaba en la cama frente a él.

Saga respiro profundo e intento ubicarse. Casi no lo podía creer, estaba en casa de Saori y ella estaba ahí, junto a él. Durante las últimas semanas aquel había sido su único deseo y finalmente se había cumplido

—Saori…—pronuncio su nombre como si tratara de averiguar la realidad del asunto

Ella sonrió y acaricio su mejilla con la mano, Saga cerro los ojos por inercia para sentir el toque suave de la chica para evaluar exactamente qué tan real era aquello.

—Estas a salvo amor, escapaste, y estás conmigo, en mi casa, necesitas descansar un poco más— le explico ella con tono suave

Saga suspiro aliviado, todo parecía muy real, y poco a poco los recuerdos fueron llegando a él. Halo de la mano a Saori para arrastrarla contra su pecho, ella sonrió, pero Saga la abrazo con fuerza, escondió su rostro en su cuello y susurro…

—Por fin…no tienes idea de cuanto te necesite…—

Cada demostración de cariño por parte del gemelo la hacía sentir culpable, ella fue capaz de desconfiar y ahora no sabía cómo enmendarlo. Sin embargo el parecía aliviado y según Saori hasta un poco asustado.

―Lo sé, pero más tarde hablaremos de eso, trata de dormir de nuevo― Saori le pidió

Claro que no quería hablar con él justo en ese momento. Necesitaba más tiempo para tomar valor y decirle, además el no parecía muy centrado, así que decidió posponerlo. Saga paso saliva, recordó justamente lo que soñaba en ese instante que despertó, no era un recuerdo bonito, aquello era su pesadilla personal, una parte que quisiera borrar de su vida.

—No quiero dormir…— le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza

―Tienes que descansar, de verdad Saga, no estás en las mejores condiciones— le explico ella en tono neutral, pero con una media sonrisa

El gemelo lo sabía, quien mejor que el mismo, que estaba sintiendo todos los efectos de las torturas y emboscadas que había recibido. Claro que sabía que estaba en un estado bastante patético, pero por más que quisiera, dormir no era una opción.

Sin embargo, cuando Saori se ponía terca, era igual o peor que el mismo, así que no lucharía contra su voluntad, además, lo único que quería era abrazarla y quedarse ahí por un buen tiempo.

—Lo voy a intentar…—le dijo finalmente para que su chica se calmara

Saori sonrió y se recostó junto a él, Saga siseo al contacto de su espalda con las sabanas, al parecer tenía una herida bastante peculiar por lo que se puso de costado. La chica lo compadeció un poco y le acaricio la mejilla, tal vez debía disfrutar de su compañía mientras pudiera, pues cuando hablara seriamente con él, lo más probable era que terminaran alejados, sobre todo porque ella se sentía culpable, y lo más seguro era que necesitara un tiempo.

Cerró los ojos confiada en que por ahora volvería a dormir junto a él, un pedacito de tranquilidad antes de la nueva tormenta que se avecinaba.

Saga por otra parte acaricio la mano de la chica que estaba en su mejilla, los dioses sabían que la había extrañado demasiado, la necesitaba, vivir sin ella no era una opción y así era como había decidido que seria, aun así, aquello no destruía su tortuosa realidad: se sentía horrible, física y emocionalmente, la cabeza le daba vueltas, nuevamente paso un tiempo encerrado y todos aquellos miedos y sensaciones del pasado se abrían paso a su presente.

Observo a su chica dormirse y sonrió, se veía preciosa, suspiro cansado, sus ojos se cerraron por la misma fatiga, solo por un par de segundos. Las imágenes pasaron demasiado rápido: en el pasado y presente, la bestia tomando control de él y haciendo que perdiera la cordura, se vio a si mismo ensangrentado y alrededor los cuerpos de toda la manada, su hermano, su tío incluso Aspros, y por último el de Saori.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se llevó la mano a la frente, jadeando. Aquello no iba a funcionar, no dormiría en mucho tiempo.

…

 **Residencia de Mu**

A estas alturas, Shion y los demás estaban al tanto de la situación. Shaina había vuelto, los replicadores estaban muertos, Saga estaba a salvo con Saori y la manada al parecer ilesa. Aquella locura finalmente había terminado, en general estaban bien, al menos enteros, eso era una victoria.

Dohko había salido temprano esa mañana pues pretendía ir a peinar toda la zona en caso de que quedara algún cabo suelto, tampoco podían permitirse quedar en evidencia. Shion y Mu se encargaron de cuidar a sus huéspedes, desde que Shaina les contara un poco de lo vivido, los demás se mantenían alerta, la chica parecía estar un poco perturbada y físicamente, a pesar de que no se veía tan terrible, estaba delgada.

Aioria y Marín le hicieron compañía mientras estaba listo el desayuno, la chica se mantenía en silencio y la habían descubierto abrazándose a sí misma un par de veces, no era tan fácil superar algo como aquello.

—Oye quita esa cara Shaina, estarás bien, no te preocupes, estas a salvo con nosotros— Aioria le dijo con una sonrisa

Shaina hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y asintió. Marín suspiro, la verdad era que no sabía cómo abordar bien la situación.

—Escucha Shaina, si necesitas hablarlo o tal vez…no sé, necesitas apoyo, pues… estamos aquí, recuérdalo siempre—

La peliverde asintió—Gracias chicos, pero por ahora no estoy lista para hablar y mucho menos para dar detalles, necesito…tiempo―

Aioria y Marín se miraron entre los dos y luego asintieron a ella. Ciertamente necesitaba pensar las cosas y ambos imaginaban que no era nada fácil.

—¿Saben algo de Saga? ― pregunto repentinamente

―Está bastante apaleado, pero vivirá...— respondió Shion que venía con los platos ya servidos igual que Mu

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, la puerta sonó repetidas veces, quien tocaba parecía muy urgido y apurado, por lo que Shion frunció el ceño y se encamino a la entrada.

Al abrir, se llevó una mínima sorpresa, aquel que tocaba no era otro que Milo, estaba desesperado, se veía agitado y estresado, venia con otro de los chicos de Aspros que reconoció como el gemelo mayor de los tigres.

―Lo siento si es muy temprano Shion, no pude detener a Milo…— le dijo el tigre apenado

Milo chasqueo la lengua y paso por un lado de Shion preguntando constantemente por Shaina.

―Estos niños de hoy día…―gruño Shion

Tras los gritos de Milo, Shaina volteo rápido hacia la puerta levantándose de su asiento, allí vio al chico entrando más que agitado. Era como una ilusión, no sabía si era real, porque tanto había deseado verlo que tal vez su mente le jugara una mala pasada.

Milo corrió hacia ella hasta quedar en frente, la observaba casi con dolor, así que se dejó llevar por su instinto, la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

―Nena…— le susurró al oído con cariño

Ella estaba casi en shock, no podía reaccionar, al menos momentáneamente hasta cerciorarse de que fuera real. Tras un minuto de pánico, la chica finalmente sonrió y le devolvió el gesto, lagrimas incontrolables salieron a la luz, revelando cuan sola se sentía sin él y la seguridad que Milo le hacía sentir.

―Tranquila…ya estás conmigo…perdóname por no darme cuenta…― le decía Milo entre susurros

Ella sollozaba sin responder, había vivido una etapa dura para una humana común, el trauma quedaría por un buen tiempo, pero ahora lo único que Shaina quería era quedarse junto a Milo el mayor tiempo posible, así que se aferró a él con todo lo que tenía.

A su alrededor Aioria y Marín les observaban algo tristes, se veía que ella había sufrido bastante y Milo se sentía muy culpable, juntos esperaban que con el tiempo ambos se superaran. Shion carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención, Mu ya venía de vuelta junto a esa chica nueva que parecía terriblemente tímida. Ahora que Shaina estaba con los suyos, ella ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

―¿Quieren quedarse a desayunar?―ofreció Shion, Milo asintió sosteniendo la mano de su chica mientras que Bud se encogió de hombros, resignado.

Milo se dio cuenta que Shaina tenía una herida en la pierna, no se veía tan mal ahora, pero igual necesitaba reposo y el pretendía llevarse a su chica a casa para tratarla como una princesa. La abrazó por la espalda y se sentó junto a ella sin dejar de observarla con una sonrisa.

El joven lobo dio gracias a los dioses por permitirle volver al lado de su chica, por haberla traído de regreso. En su vida había tenido varias mujeres y amores adolescentes pero lo que sentía por Shaina estaba fuera de los limites de la normalidad, ahora podía asegurar que estaba completamente perdido por esa chica y no dejaría que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima nunca más.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno espero que no haya estado tan mal o aburrido, estoy retomando el asunto y pronto sabremos mucho mas. Comentarios, opiniones y tomates siempre son aceptados en la cajita de reviews, me cuentan que tal y si les gusto o que creen que verán mas adelante. Les mando un saludo enorme a todos! Mil disculpas por la tardanza...**

 ** _Arrivederci!_**

 ** _Radamanthys'Queen_**


	19. Perdonarse a si mismo

**Hola a todos! Como sorpresa de navidad quería traerles el ultimo capitulo de este año, agradeciendo a todos por su amplio apoyo durante todo el año y mis humildes historias, quería desearles lo mejor para este 2018. Así que espero que disfruten este capitulo que simplemente quería subir por navidad!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 19**

 _ **Perdonarse a si mismo**_

 **Residencia de Saori**

Esa mañana Saori había despertado temprano como siempre, pero esta vez mas motivada, pues Saga estaba a su lado, le había hecho mucha falta. Aquel replicador había sido pésimo, solo los engañaba con su apariencia y eso era algo que la chica se recriminaba aun ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes? Es decir, no tenía las cualidades de Saga, el gemelo era muy distinto, sin embargo, su mente se había engañado creyendo que algo raro sucedía con el después de lo de Laika.

El brazo del gemelo rodeaba su cintura mientras dormía, al menos parecía tranquilo. Con mucho cuidado lo movió para no despertarlo y pronto se encaminó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando la chica se fue, Saga abrió los ojos, no estaba ni de cerca dormido, solo fingió que lo hacía para no preocuparla, pero lo cierto es que le quedaba mucho tiempo de insomnio. Suspiro más que exhausto, como deseaba descansar, pero eso era tarea imposible, por ahora solo esperaría unos minutos más para que Saori no sospechara y luego se levantaría como si nada.

…

Saori paso por la sala donde Aspros aun dormía a pierna suelta, la chica sonrió al ver el parecido entre padre e hijo, eran prácticamente iguales. Negó con la cabeza, divertida y siguió con su camino hacia la cocina.

Preparó el desayuno con calma y pausadamente tomándose su tiempo, ahora que todo había acabado podían darse el lujo de respirar al menos un poco. La chica preparo huevos con tocino, pan y una que otra cosilla adicional. También hizo un café que logro despertar a Aspros, porque cuando Saori volvió a la sala, lo encontró sentado en el sofá restregando su rostro con las manos.

―Buenos días— saludo la chica con una sonrisa—¿Dormiste bien? —

Aspros volteo sorprendido no se había dado cuenta de su presencia por lo que no pudo reprimir un bostezo.

―Lo siento― se disculpó— y sí, creo que no había tenido una noche de sueño como esta, estoy… excelente…—

Saori se acercó a él entregándole una taza de café mañanero, él le agradeció y ambos bebieron en silencio.

—¿Cómo esta él? — pregunto el padre de los gemelos

Saori termino de beber un trago de café y respondió— Despertó muy temprano, estaba desorientado, pero no te preocupes, logro calmarse, está bien ahora, creo que solo necesita descansar—

Aspros asintió complacido parcialmente, le alegraba que su hijo estuviera bien, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no pudiera acercarse a él, lo cual lo tenía visiblemente incómodo y hasta algo decaído.

—Eso está bien… es una buena señal, sanara pronto…—fue lo único que dijo

Saori asintió— Lo sé, pero creo que su problema es más psicológico, deberías intentar acercarte un poco—

Aspros le desvió la mirada— No creo que sea correcto, a pesar de todos mis intentos y aun si le dije aquello en el bosque, no creo que vaya a aceptarme por ello—

Saori hizo una mueca de comprensión, Saga era terco y orgulloso, no la tenía nada fácil

― Si, pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo—lo animó ella

El hombre sonrió y suspiro cansado—Saori, hice mucho daño, estoy al tanto de mis errores y comprendo a mi hijo a la perfección, no puedo obligarlo a quererme, así que con saber que está bien, a salvo, contigo, creo que es suficiente si mi muchacho es feliz así, eso está más que bien para mí—

—Pero le dijiste que…—

—Lo que le dije es cierto—interrumpió Aspros— No voy a dejar que nada les pase, no lo dejare solo nunca más …y, de hecho, creo que he dormido tan bien porque sabía que mi hijo estaba aquí conmigo y a salvo. Lo que quiero decir, es que…lo quiero, de verdad, pero porque lo quiero no puedo obligarlo solo déjalo ser…estoy bien así…—

Saori estaba muy sorprendida, no porque no supiera que Aspros quería a Saga, sino que se lo confesara de esa forma tan real y sentida, el hombre realmente quería recuperarlo, pero no terminaba de dar un paso para ayudarse.

—Entiendo, se nota que cuando hablas de ellos lo haces con orgullo— Saori recalco

—Lo hago, y es que no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso al ver los hombres de bien en los que se convirtieron mis pequeños…es…una lástima…que…ella— dijo sin completar la frase

Saori hizo una mueca triste, recordaba lo que Saga le había contado sobre Helena

―No te preocupes…sé que tarde o temprano tendrás una oportunidad, ya ves, creías que Kanon te iba a odiar por siempre y no fue así, solo necesitas darle más tiempo a Saga―intento darle ánimos

Aspros asintió resignado—Si las cosas siguen como van, creo que un día de estos me mataran allá afuera y me iré sin haber hablado con él, sin decirle lo…orgulloso que me siento de ambos, entre otras cosas—

Si, Aspros estaba especialmente sensible ese día, porque ya se había extendido demasiado hablando con Saori que poco o nada tenía que ver en su relación con los gemelos, pero ella le hizo ver un par de cosas y reafirmar su paciencia…

Saori sonrió terminando su café, tomo ambas tazas vacías con intenciones de llevarlas a la cocina. Cuando caminó observo que Saga venía a paso lento desde el pasillo, tenía cara de somnoliento, la chica le regalo una sonrisa y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera a la cocina.

Comenzó a lavar ambas tazas, Saga le siguió y se paró a su lado.

—¿Cómo dormiste? — le pregunto ella de buen humor

Saga hizo una mueca—Mas tranquilo porque estoy aquí…— era mitad verdad mitad mentira. Se sentía aliviado de estar junto a ella, pero en realidad no había dormido nada de nada

—Me alegra…estarás mejor, ya verás— le dijo prestando atención a su trabajo

Saga suspiro cansado, pero no se amargaría más, así que la tomó de la cintura abrazándola por detrás mientras ella continuaba lavando las tazas. Aparto un mechón de cabello para besar el cuello de la chica que se inclinó hacia un lado para facilitarle el trabajo.

—Te extrañe…como no tienes idea…— susurro el gemelo en su oído

Que se supone que debía contestarle… ella no se dio cuenta del cambio, tampoco hizo algo por averiguarlo y cuando por fin se decidió, termino desconfiando de él de la peor forma. Así que simplemente acaricio las manos del gemelo para luego entrelazarlas sobre su cintura.

—Vamos a desayunar ¿quieres? — le dijo en tono cariñoso—Hice tocino, tu favorito—

Saga sonrió dándole un último beso antes de separarse de ella—Quiero…pero…—

La conversación de ambos se detuvo cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta, Saori frunció el entrecejo, generalmente no tenía visitas, no era muy temprano, en realidad estaban a media mañana. Le tomo la mano a Saga y lo arrastro hasta la sala donde padre e hijo se observaron al encontrarse.

El gemelo gruño y desvió la mirada de inmediato y Aspros ladeo la cabeza mirando a otra parte. Saga estaba bastante confundido, esa mañana, después de esperar que Saori no sospechara en un tiempo prudencial, se había levantado directo a ver a su chica.

Recordó que apenas se vio en el espejo, estaba sanando a paso lento, y las heridas se veían bastante feas todavía, aunque no sentía mucho dolor. Sin embargo, al salir de la habitación mientras caminaba por el pasillo escucho que Saori hablaba animadamente junto a otra voz, una que reconocía como el desagradable de su padre. Gruño cual león, fastidiado y pensó varias excusas, pero finalmente mejor se iba a retirar.

Aun así, cuando dio medio paso y se percató del tema que hablaban, a Saga le sorprendió mucho escuchar todo lo que Aspros le contaba a Saori y lo que pensaba de ellos, de sus hijos. Siempre imagino que Aspros era un mentiroso, en realidad le parecía falso todo lo que le decía a Kanon y a estas alturas creía a su hermano un idiota por alabarle todas sus acciones.

Para Saga no era nada fácil aceptar a su padre, porque veía su propia tortura, porque nunca lo había tratado, porque le parecía un aprovechador, pero más importante, porque si él hubiera estado presente en sus vidas, muchas de sus desgracias se habrían evitado. Aquel análisis lo hacía sulfurar de rabia, así que se quedó ahí en el pasillo, escuchando lo que ambos decían.

Se paso la mano por el rostro considerando que tal vez había sido un tanto injusto, pero le dolía, el pasado le dolía demasiado y no podía olvidarlo. Aun así, aquellas palabras concordaban con sus acciones, pues había estado bastante ido y desorientado cuando Aspros lo encontró en el bosque, pero escucho y entendió perfecto lo que el hombre le había dicho.

Aspros no lo abandonó y lo obligo a dejarle ayudar a pesar de todos sus desprecios. Así que ahora tal vez debería reconsiderar su posición. Pero mientras tanto, lo iba a ignorar al menos hasta que ordenara sus ideas, y así sucedió, le desvió la mirada de inmediato. Mas aun, cuando observo a aquella figura entrar por esa puerta, una que era idéntica a el mismo. Kanon…

El menor alzo las cejas al percatarse de la presencia de su gemelo, Saga estaba… demasiado descuidado. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era la delgadez de su hermano. En tantos años solo una vez lo vio ponerse así de delgado y aquello fue por la muerte de Helena. Pero ahora, Kanon se preguntaba, que desgracias habría vivido Saga como para estar en ese estado.

—Saga…— dijo Kanon acercándose. El muchacho venía acompañado de Laika, así que soltó la mano de su chica para recortar la distancia sin poder evitar abrazarlo con brusquedad

Saga hizo una mueca, pero paso su brazo entre el hombro y el cuello de su gemelo, apretándolo.

El gemelo mayor siseo ante el apretón— Despacio Kanon…—le dijo con una mueca

—Es tu maldita culpa, pensé que estabas muerto—

—Todavía no te voy a dar el placer…— le dijo divertido

—¿Qué diablos te paso? Ve como estas, un queso tiene menos agujeros y … ¿te metiste a vegetariano? Mírate, estas en los huesos— gruño Kanon

—Exagerado… creo que solo son un par de kilos tal vez un poco más, y… luego te digo…bueno como sea— le contesto Saga inseguro

—¡Cuñado! ― Salto Laika de pronto y lo abrazo, Saga gruño fastidiado por la molestia en su cuerpo, pero le devolvió el gesto

―Que bien que mejoraste, si no quien soportaría a Kanon…—le dijo con una media sonrisa que rápidamente se borró al ver la reacción de los demás

Habían olvidado todo aquel asunto, pero Kanon quería preguntarle aquello a su hermano, ahora que conocían la verdad sobre los replicadores una duda rondaba por su mente.

Carraspeo un poco para evitar la incomodidad del momento, había muchas cosas que Saga no sabía.

―¿Qué?― pregunto el gemelo mayor alzando una ceja, evidentemente confundido

—Nada…―respondió rápido Kanon, le preguntaría, pero no delante de todos— Tienes que hacer ejercicio de nuevo, estas hecho un desastre, Saori no va a estar complacida— Bromeo cambiando de tema

Saga no le compro la idea, pero usualmente le entendía esa forma de cambiar el tema, su hermano quería hablar con él, a solas, por lo que le siempre le seguía la corriente.

—Serás idiota, no estaba de vacaciones—gruño mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Kanon carcajeo, era bueno tener a su gemelo de vuelta y saber que aún se entendían a la perfección lo reconfortaba.

―Bueno, bueno― interrumpió Saori ganando la atención de todos―¿Ya desayunaron? Porque nosotros no…—

Laika y Kanon se miraron y negaron a la vez, Saori les hizo una seña para que todos le acompañaran a la cocina llevándose de la mano a Saga, de esa forma todos podrían desayunar juntos.

Saga observo de reojo a su padre mientras comían, lo hizo muy discretamente. A estas alturas ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, estaba muy confundido porque él ya tenía una visión sobre Aspros tan definida que le era simplemente imposible cambiarla ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Al final Kanon había tenido la razón.

Y no solo eran aquellas palabras que había escuchado de Aspros esa mañana, sino sus acciones. Por más que intentaba no podía dejar de recordar lo que le había dicho en el bosque, pese a su terquedad, su mala conducta y su grosería, aquel hombre no lo dejo solo en ningún momento, le salvo el cuello y luego lo mantuvo seguro. Porque así fue como Saga se sintió ese día, seguro…Sin poder evitarlo, su instinto le decía que con su padre estaba protegido y fuera de peligro.

Gruño bajito, se sentía confundido.

Para traerlo de regreso a la realidad Kanon carraspeo antes de hablar― ¿Vas a comerte eso?―

Saga respingo mientras jugaba con su tenedor y revolvía la comida, se encogió de hombros sin dar mucha importancia al juego de Kanon.

―Eso creo…—

El gemelo de pronto se trasladó a sí mismo a aquel lugar tan horrible en el que había estado los últimos días. Para el, tan solo imaginarlo lo hacía sentir en realidad como que estaba ahí, casi podía oler el sitio, percibir el frio y sufrir con la sensación de claustrofobia.

 **Flashback**

 _Recordó algo importante, y es que, tenía mucho tiempo sin probar bocado. Los miserables bollos de pan o cualquier otro alimento que aquellas bestias humanas llamadas cazadores solían darle, se las cedía sin ningún inconveniente a Shaina. La porción que les daban para los dos era bastante ínfima y con mucha suerte haría que el estómago de uno de ellos al menos dejase de quejarse, por ello, el gemelo consideraba que era ella quien necesitaba el alimento._

 _Shaina se negó numerosas veces a no compartirlo, hasta que él por fin se lo explicara:_

 _―Entiende que no lo necesito…— le había dicho la última vez que insistió_

 _—Nadie puede sobrevivir de esa forma Saga, no seas terco—le había reclamado ella_

 _En un gruñido el gemelo se había acercado peligrosamente a ella― Ningún humano sobrevive, eso te hace a ti una víctima y a mí un sobreviviente, te recuerdo que no soy humano—termino de acotar haciendo brillar sus ojos_

 _Shaina calló, simplemente por el hecho de que él había ganado la razón, pero ella no quería sentirse culpable, además, no era para nada justo._

 _—Yo, en todos mis años, he pasado meses sin comer, pero tú, necesitas alimentarte, porque cuando salgamos de aquí, quiero que tu camines con tus propios pies y no sea yo quien tenga que llevar tu cuerpo helado a los brazos de Milo por una simple disputa tonta como esta— sentenció crudamente_

 _Shaina no dijo nada más, lo vio voltearse y sentarse en su esquina favorita, tal vez él tenía razón, y si insistía de esa forma, no era como si pudiera luchar contra él._

 _―Gracias…— fue lo único que murmuro_

 _Saga negó con la cabeza— Esfuérzate en sobrevivir, esto apenas comienza—_

 _Ella asintió y tomo asiento junto a él mientras apenas tomaba un bocado de pan_

 _El gemelo la observo de reojo, la chica era necia, pero sabía que incluir a Milo en la ecuación funcionaba bien, así que por ahora se sentía victorioso, al menos no tendría que preocuparse de que la chica muriera de hambre._

 _Ciertamente, tenía experiencia en el arte de sobrevivir sin comida, lo único que no le había dicho a Shaina era que mientras se mantuviera sin alimentarse en su forma de lobo, estaría bien. Lástima que no pudiera transformarse en ese hueco…_

 **Fin del flashback**

Por eso su estómago se negaba a comer más de dos bocados, no se alimentaba en su forma humana desde hace varias semanas, por su condición había sobrevivido, pero aquello explicaba bien su pérdida de peso y falta de apetito, no quería nada.

Saori apretó la mano que los entrelazaba a ambos y Saga la observo con atención despertando del letargo que el mismo había creado. Volver a la normalidad no sería nada sencillo, pero tenerla a ella ahí, siempre hacia la diferencia.

 **…**

Mas tarde, Saori y Laika charlaban animadamente, Aspros estaba enfocado en una llamada que al parecer venia de su hijo menor, mientras que Kanon aprovecho para arrastrar un poco más lejos a su hermano y hablar solos.

Saga observaba de reojo a Aspros con algo de curiosidad y confusión a la vez, seguía pensando lo mismo de hace un rato y no podía parar de darle vueltas al asunto. Kanon llamo su atención con un par de chasquidos con los dedos

―¡Hey! Préstame atención— reclamo el menor

Saga le dirigió la mirada a su gemelo sin mucho apuro y sin pronunciar una palabra

―¿Qué estás viendo? ¿vas a hacerle otro reclamo a nuestro padre? — siguió Kanon

―Así es como lo llamas ahora…padre…― dijo mientras rodaba los ojos con ironía― Y si así fuera ¿qué? ― le retó

Kanon gruño y apretó un puño— Podrías al menos dejarlo en paz, si no lo quieres está bien, pero déjalo tranquilo, no necesita de tu odio en su vida— Saga iba a responderle, pero Kanon observo que no estaban yendo a ninguna parte así que lo interrumpió— Olvídalo, no te traje para hablar de él, quiero saber ¿Cómo estás? —

Saga frunció el entrecejo al verse interrumpido, pero desistió de inmediato cruzándose de brazos— Estoy bien, Kanon…en una pieza todavía—

—¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? A mí no puedes engañarme, somos gemelos Saga y son 215 años conociéndonos, me sorprende que aún lo intentes— gruño Kanon

Saga se pasó la mano por la cara fastidiado, realmente no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie, pero ciertamente, él era su gemelo, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Kanon ya sabía lo que sentía.

—Estoy…bien, no excelente, ni…normal, pero bien al fin…estaré mejor, si es lo que te preocupa— dijo el mayor desviándole la mirada

—Estas mintiendo de nuevo Saga o al menos no me estás diciendo todo ¿Qué fue lo que paso ese día?― Kanon quiso saber, necesitaba no solo verificar que Saga estaba bien, sino que el asunto de Laika le daba vueltas en la cabeza

Saga gruño disgustado, no quería hablar de eso, ni de nada en realidad, y odiaba cuando Kanon se ponía de ese intenso porque no había nadie quien pudiera detenerlo de preguntar tanto. Así que se dispuso simplemente a contarle lo que sucedió esa noche.

—Estabas con Shaina, entonces…— Kanon se quedó callado, pensando y recordando, mientras tanto su gemelo le miraba curioso

―¿Qué pasa Kanon? Ahora eres tú el que no habla completo, desde que llegaste has estado así, dime… ¿Qué te preocupa? ―

Kanon casi estaba pálido, y le había prestado poco y nada de atención a Saga, porque para él, ya había una respuesta, una que se había temido desde que supo que Saga estaba desaparecido.

Saga le apretó el hombro para llamar su atención, de pronto sentía una pequeña angustia en su pecho que no era propia de el― ¿Kanon?―

Su gemelo lo observo, estaba helado, trago saliva con dificultad y Saga lo miro preocupado— Dime algo hermano… tu… convertiste a Laika…es decir, ¿te dio tiempo? Antes de que…sucediera todo—

Saga frunció el entrecejo completamente extrañado de que le llamara "hermano" generalmente no lo usaba, mientras que aquel gesto de Saga fue más que suficiente para que Kanon palideciera y se llevara una mano al rostro.

―No Kanon, recuerda que yo lo haría por la mañana, estaba bastante agotado ese día y yo…—

—Me lo temía…— interrumpió Kanon

Saga seguía muy confundido y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza de tanto dar vueltas

—No entiendo Kanon, por qué te preocupa, Laika está bien ¿no? Es decir, ella no necesito de mi para sobrevivir…—

—En eso te equivocas… —Saga frunció el entrecejo de nuevo— Te apuesto que no lo notaste, imagino que aun estas…distraído supongo… pero Laika, ella… ahora es uno de los nuestros— confeso Kanon

El gemelo volteo instintivamente hacia la chica, enfoco todos sus sentidos en ella, Kanon tenía razón, la chica no era humana.

Una cosa era que Saga tuviera que tolerar el hecho de tener que convertir a la chica él mismo, y otra muy diferente era que ahora Laika fuera un lobo sin que hubiera sido el propio gemelo quien lo hiciera, porque eso simplemente la hacía de otra manada, propiedad reclamable de otro lobo.

Así que ahora el rostro de Saga estaba completamente serio, se llevó una mano a la cara para liberar la frustración que sentía.

—Se lo que estás pensando Saga, créeme que en 5 minutos estudie las posibilidades y lo que esto significa― Kanon dijo con palabras atropelladas

―Dime ¿qué vamos a hacer? ― Kanon respingo sorprendido ante la pregunta de su gemelo

―¿Qué vamos a hacer?―repitió Kanon incrédulo― Pues no tengo idea, pero eso que estás pensando no lo voy a hacer, no puedo…—

Saga rasco su nuca frustrado mientras chasqueaba entre dientes— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Además, es muy arriesgado, pero quiero que estés consciente de que, en cualquier momento, puede dejar de ser tuya—

—¡No estamos hablando de un objeto! — Kanon alzo la voz, furioso y los demás que compartían en la sala voltearon hacia ellos

Laika frunció el entrecejo levemente, algo confundida y Saori les observo preocupada, ambas con intenciones de ir hasta ellos

Saga les hizo una seña con la mano indicando que él se encargaría de la situación, Kanon resoplo molesto e indignado. El mayor de ellos tomo al otro por el brazo y lo arrastro mucho más lejos casi hasta una de las habitaciones, cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente distantes de los demás Saga lo soltó con brusquedad.

—¿Quieres que ella se entere? Deja de ser tan impulsivo Kanon, solo empeoraras las cosas— gruño el mayor

Kanon apretó sus puños y respiro profundo—No me gusta lo que estas insinuando…—

—No estoy insinuando nada Kanon, es así, en el momento que otro lobo, específicamente el que la convirtió quiera venir por ella, podrá hacerlo, porque es suya…—

Kanon estaba furioso, empujo a Saga contra la pared, pero este no se inmuto. Toda la rabia del gemelo menor era porque sabía que su hermano tenía toda la razón.

—Solo quiero que lo sepas Kanon, pero eso no quiere decir que no haremos algo al respecto, se lo que ella significa para ti—

Kanon froto su rostro con ambas manos, estaba haciendo todo mal al pagar su frustración con su gemelo, por el contrario, tenían que buscar una solución.

—Saga, si no fuiste tú ¿Quién carajo la convirtió? Y lo peor de todo, bajo nuestras narices— gruño Kanon

—No tengo la más mínima idea, pero… tratemos de llevar las cosas con calma, si nos desesperamos no lograremos nada—

Kanon vio en los ojos de su hermano algo familiar, liderazgo y determinación, pero también ocultaban algo más, Kanon no sabía exactamente que, sin embargo, ahí estaba.

—Solo cuídala, Kanon… está atento a todo y a todos, antes de llevarse a Laika vamos a negociar, y si no, pues… encontraremos la manera de hacerlo entrar en razón—

Aquello calmaba al gemelo menor, se sentía tranquilo por ahora y de hecho ya no quería seguir hablando de eso.

—Oye…quería…preguntarte algo, pero… sin que te enojes— propuso Kanon en tono inocente

Saga entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos—Depende de tu pregunta, eres muy imprudente—

Kanon casi hizo puchero—Exagerado, tu eres muy amargado…pero ya en serio, quería preguntártelo— Saga alzo los hombros en señal de que podía continuar— Saga…desde que te vi esta mañana, he notado que hay algo… extraño, entre tú y papá—

Como era de suponerse, Saga frunció el entrecejo evidentemente incomodo por la pregunta

—Eres muy imprudente Kanon— gruño fastidiado

—Anda, respóndeme ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿vas a terminar de sentenciarlo o algo así? — Kanon siguió con sus preguntas

—Deberías dejar este tema, por la paz— volvió a gruñir el gemelo mayor mientras caminaba para volver a la sala

—Espera, no crees que ya es tiempo de que lo perdones— Kanon siguió porque extrañamente su hermano no había reaccionado como siempre, con gritos, reproches e insultos hacia el

Saga se detuvo repentinamente, iban por el pasillo, Kanon detrás de su hermano dejo de caminar al igual que él. Podía ver la espalda tensa de su gemelo y fue sorprendido cuando este sin voltearse lo miro sobre su hombro

—No sé si perdonar es la palabra exacta… pero…tal vez sea menos incisivo ahora, quizá…— dijo encogiéndose de hombros— quizá le dé una oportunidad…—

Kanon se quedó helado, y observo a su gemelo volver a la sala junto a Saori, ella le sonrió, aunque aún se veía algo preocupada, pero Saga le regalo un beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarla. El gemelo menor asintió para sí mismo, si bien no era la declaración de una relación entre padre-hijo, aquellas palabras le daban un poco de esperanza, era una oportunidad para Aspros que finalmente se había ganado.

El gemelo siguió el mismo camino y se sentó junto a Laika que le dirigió una mirada curiosa, el sonrió y acaricio su mejilla para que no se preocupara. Al menos las cosas mejorarían poco a poco.

 **Profundidades del Bosque Ariccia- Cuevas bajas**

El muchacho yacía sobre su pecho, completamente inconsciente, sus cabellos azules brillosos por el resto de sudor que hacía gala en cada parte de su cuerpo. Se veía completamente derrotado, exhausto y sin un ápice de energía, tal vez como humano normal no se levantaría en días. Pero no ahora que oficialmente era un lobo hecho y derecho.

Alexander sabía que era así, lo había visto con sus propios ojos y aquello había sido el recordatorio de lo mal que el mismo la paso en esos momentos, sin embargo, creía que Ikki era afortunado pues al menos pudo tener compañía en tan horripilante momento.

El heredero de la familia Solo no había dormido nada, simplemente se quedó atento a su nuevo compañero cuando por fin había caído derrotado. El mausoleo aún estaba helado con el frío de la noche, las rejas que los separaban anteriormente estaban destrozadas―cortesía de Ikki— Y el ambiente, a pesar de que ya estaban alrededor del mediodía, seguía siendo lúgubre como la noche.

El joven Ikki había demostrado una fuerza inmensa, digna de un lobo alfa ―que tal vez algún día podría ser— no había duda alguna de que su creador era Saga, la potencia con la que el muchacho lo había atacado era enorme, incluso para Xander, que ya era un poco más experimentado, le fue difícil contenerlo, la mayor prueba estaba en esas rejas de titanio que contuvieron a muchos de su especie alguna vez.

Xander respiro profundo y coloco ambas manos detrás de su nuca en forma relajada, recostando su espalda en la pared de tierra. Se sentía algo nostálgico, tranquilo, pero aun así emotivo.

—Si tan solo… — pensó en voz alta— No, jamás habría podido ser…— susurró

Y es que el joven Solo siempre se preguntó ¿Qué habría cambiado? Si Julián hubiera estado ahí, si lo hubiese sabido desde el principio ¿lo habría matado? No, no lo creía capaz de matar a su propio hermano, aunque las leyes de los cazadores así lo exigieran.

Tal vez lo hubiese desaparecido del mapa, un nuevo nombre, una nueva vida…

Pero lo que realmente le hubiera gustado era que Julián lo supiera, lo apoyara y estuviera ahí el día en el que se convirtió por primera vez…

El sonido de unas piedritas cayendo y la tierra rascarse, llamo su atención alejándolo del tren de pensamientos en el que se había sumergido. Ikki se movía con cuidado y lentitud, Xander se acercó curioso, listo para ayudarlo.

Ikki abrió los ojos y ladeo la cabeza hacia su compañero intentando mirar arriba, pero solo veía su figura borrosa. El rostro de Ikki delataba todo lo que había sufrido la noche anterior, el dolor más grande que había enfrentado, la ansiedad más asfixiante y el miedo más terrible que había sentido en toda su vida.

—Veo que estas bien— Xander le comento juguetón

Ikki parpadeo un par de veces y recostó de nuevo la cabeza en la tierra, exhausto.

—Define bien…—

Xander sonrió alegremente— Pues estas bien, en una pieza, vivo y no mataste a nadie, yo lo considero una victoria— dijo emocionado

Ikki gruño tratando de colocarse sobre su costado, todo el cuerpo le dolía todavía, esa sensación no había pasado, aun podía escuchar sus huesos crujir.

—Supongo que está bien… entonces…— suspiro cansado el mayor

El joven Solo ladeo la cabeza— Tenemos que irnos Ikki, ha habido mucho movimiento aquí afuera desde anoche, no sé qué sucede, pero tenemos que volver a casa con la manada—

El muchacho le observo con detalle, Xander estaba preocupado así que lo mejor era seguirlo, además, después de todo el chiquillo se había mantenido fiel, lo ayudo, lo cuido y no falto a su promesa, nunca lo abandono, a diferencia de su propio creador que a estas horas todavía no le veía la cara.

―Espera, voy a quitarte las cadenas— el más chico se acercó con una sonrisa dispuesto a liberarlo

Finalmente, Ikki comenzó a levantarse de a poco gimiendo con cada movimiento ¡Que dolor más horrible!

—Despacio, tus huesos aun no sanan por completo, necesitas descansar— Xander explico mientras pasaba el brazo de Ikki por encima de sus hombros

Ikki guardo silencio y se dejó ayudar, terquear ahora no serviría de nada, además Xander se había convertido en su amigo, jamás olvidaría lo que hizo por él y pensaba pagárselo.

Los dos adolescentes caminaron con cuidado por todo el bosque Ariccia hasta acercarse finalmente a casa donde Shun les esperaba angustiado y al borde de la locura. Xander sonrió satisfecho, por fin todo había terminado.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este ultimo capitulo del año! En verdad espero que la pasen muy bonito junto a su familia y amigos, les deseo lo mejor para este año 2018 y saben que siempre pueden contar con esta humilde escritora, también espero continuar esta historia y también traerles nuevos proyectos en los que estoy trabajando desde hace un tiempo ya, nuevas historias de diferentes géneros y con varios protagonistas. En fin espero que este 2018 sea de excelentes historias en este portal y que por supuesto contribuyamos todos a la humildad y el respeto, recuerden que no todos pensamos igual pero siempre debemos respetar nuestra diferencia de pensamientos. Finalmente les deseo un maravilloso año 2018 Besos a todos y Feliz año!**

 **Les desea!**

 **Radamanthys'Queen**


	20. Reconciliaciones y ¿Celos?

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de año, si señor! espero que les guste y que me cuenten que tal les fue en estas navidades. Feliz año para todos y espero que sea super exitoso!**

 **Este capitulo es laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo y extendido ¿por que? porque es regalo de navidad y sentí que se los debía, son como dos capítulos en uno, espero que no les moleste :3**

* * *

 **Capitulo 20**

 _ **Reconciliaciones y ¿Celos?**_

 **Días después…**

Finalmente, con la recuperación parcial de Saga, el regreso de Shaina y la mejora de Ikki, todos estaban reunidos en casa de los gemelos o al menos el grupo de siempre. Apenas se habían saludado, pues insistieron en comenzar una conversación acerca de lo que había sido el desastre de los replicadores, sus consecuencias y lo alertas que debían estar ante cualquier otro peligro.

Dada esa reunión por terminada, lo demás fue prácticamente una celebración, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, aquello era otra victoria para los lobos.

Aioria y Marín reían junto a las demás parejas, Aspros, Dohko y Shion seguían comentando seriamente y los más jóvenes se distraían con la comida que había en el lugar. Por otro lado, Mu estaba apartado de los demás junto a la chica que había llegado con Shaina, que, tras los días pasados explicaron el problema por el cual pasaba la muchacha.

Mu había sido considerado con ella porque desde que la vio supo que no era una mala persona, así que ahora, aparte de brindarle su hospitalidad en casa, también le proponía su amistad y la de sus compañeros, quería integrarla al grupo para que de esa forma se sintiera un poco mejor. Sin embargo, aquello no era sencillo, Elizabeth era tímida y brillante, pero muy introvertida.

―¿no quieres ir?―Mu le pregunto ladeando la cabeza y ella negó con la cabeza suavemente―Esta bien entonces, nos quedaremos aquí…—

Elizabeth trataba por todos los medios de sobrevivir a aquella reunión, por una parte, estaban Shion, Dohko y Aspros a los que sentía como si en cualquier momento fuesen a regañarla o a sacarla a patadas de ahí, luego estaban los muchachos, los gemelos parecían no tener mucha curiosidad, pero Aioria y los demás parecían devorarla con la vista, como si quisieran caerle a preguntas y luego burlarse.

No, definitivamente no entablaría conversación con ellos.

—Oye…sé que son feos y bastante necios, tal vez inmaduros, pero no son tan malos, créeme— Mu le dijo como si adivinara sus pensamientos— Si así fuera, no serían mis amigos—

La chica pareció levantar la mirada para prestar atención a Mu, no se sentía cómoda ahí. El hijo de Shion mientras tanto, buscaba la manera más sana de integrarla al grupo porque sabía que en cualquier momento Aioria se lanzaría cual felino curioso a interrogar a la pobre muchacha, sin mencionar a Milo que también la atosigaría con sus comentarios. Si, era mejor que ella se acercase por las buenas.

Sin darse cuenta de cuando sucedió, Shaina fue la que se acercó primero, de manera calmada y con una media sonrisa.

―¿Qué hacen aquí tan solos?― dijo la chica con su usual picardía

La chica se sonrojo furiosamente y Mu se puso algo colorado.

—¡Shaina! ¿ves lo que logras? Es… lo que quiero decir, es que la señorita no le apetece reunirse con ustedes y yo no iba a dejarla sola—

—P…pero no hay problema…digo… eh…si quieres ir con ellos—hablo la chica rubia

Shaina negó con la cabeza― Claro que no, tu nos ayudaste a Saga y a mi ¿recuerdas? —Elizabeth prestaba atención con ojos sorprendidos―Estoy muy segura de que Shion y los gemelos no te dejaran ir, aquí ya tienes un lugar Elizabeth—

La muchacha respingo hacia atrás, sorprendida, nunca pensó que un montón de desconocidos la aceptaran así nada más. Paso saliva mientras veía alternadamente entre Mu y Shaina.

—Gr…gracias…yo…—

—No tienes que decir nada, eres una víctima más de todo esto, anda, vamos a conocer a los chicos— Le dijo Shaina arrastrándola de un brazo

Mu sonrió mientras veía a las chicas interactuar, estaba contento de que todo estuviera bien a pesar de lo que habían vivido. Las siguió de inmediato.

…

Un poco más allá, Saga había arrastrado lejos a Saori desapareciendo del grupo y de la socialización que había ahí. Se sentía mejor físicamente desde que llego y aunque seguía sin poder dormir, Saga trataba de mantenerse tranquilo y de buen humor. Arrastró a Saori hasta el patio por el simple hecho de que quería estar a solas con ella, le hacía falta, la necesitaba, la chica siempre lo calmaba, lo mantenía alineado, y porque simple y sencillamente la amaba, ahora más que nunca la quería a su lado ¡Había estado mucho tiempo sin ella!

—¡Saga! — se quejó la chica entre risas mientras era arrastrada por el gemelo que también sonreía

Una vez lejos de los demás la atrajo hasta acortar la distancia con ella, coloco la mano en su mejilla mientras acercaban sus rostros.

—Entiende, no te voy a dejar ir… — Saga acercó sus labios a los de ella en un beso bastante pasional y profundo el cual Saori correspondió con gusto y encadenando sus brazos al cuello del gemelo

Las manos de Saga se posaron en la cintura de Saori acariciando sus caderas mientras se besaban, ella por su parte entrelazo sus dedos en el cabello azulado del gemelo continuando con el vaivén de sus labios. Cuando finalmente se quedaron sin aire ambos se separaron riendo de lo tontos que se veían así de enamorados.

Saga la tomo de la mano para que se sentara junto a él, ella recostó la cabeza en el pecho del gemelo que se sentía más que complacido por estar ahí junto a ella.

—Saga…— le llamo casi en un susurro

—¿Mmm?—

—Perdóname si no he sido muy demostrativa contigo...desde que volviste, me refiero…— Saga frunció el entrecejo, lo había notado, pero decidió no presionarla

—¿Vas a decirme lo que te tiene así? —

Ella agacho la mirada soltando un suspiro— Preferiría no arruinar el momento―

El apretó su agarre, apegándola más a su pecho— Sera cuando tú quieras, no me importa mucho, solo quiero que estés bien― Dijo mientras besaba su frente―Sabes que yo…siempre voy a ser incondicional a ti, lo sabes ¿verdad? —

Saori se vio obligada a retirar la mirada, era como si él supiera lo que hizo, cada palabra, cada gesto, le recordaba a ese error garrafal que según ella había cometido. Aquel era un peso enorme que cargaba sobre sus hombros, y aunque en un principio no quería arruinar el momento sintió como que finalmente debía confesarle la verdad. Saori ya no podía más con su conciencia, así que se levantó bruscamente sorprendiendo a Saga que la imito y se puso de pie también.

—¿Saori?— le llamo, extrañado

Ella se retiró en cuanto noto que Saga quiso acercarse, él se detuvo entendiendo que lo quería lejos, Saori lo miraba casi con dolor.

—Ya no puedo Saga, todos tus gestos, tus palabras, me hacen sentir que…no las merezco, que soy la persona más tonta del universo—

El gemelo ladeo la cabeza cual cachorro, confundido totalmente, cuando quiso decirle algo, ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—Cuando tu… no estabas, el replicador tomo tu lugar, era físicamente idéntico a ti… pero él…su personalidad, por más que lo intentó nunca logro parecerse a ti—

—No entiendo que…—

Ella interrumpió de nuevo—él parecía estar más molesto de lo normal, era egocéntrico y déspota, quería siempre tratarme a su manera, a todos en realidad―

Saga guardo silencio, había comprendido que finalmente ella quería contarle lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Pensé que por haber convertido a Laika estabas así, arisco e incisivo, los muchachos dijeron que eso era normal y por más raro que me parecía a mí, ellos seguían insistiendo en que esas cosas sucedían en tu mundo—

Saori tomó aire mientras jugaba con sus dedos para continuar con el relato. Se sentía avergonzada por tener que admitirlo, pero lo peor apenas venia

—Me acostumbré por poco tiempo a ese cambio tuyo, dije que debía tener paciencia acerca de tu actitud, así que cuando el volvió a tornarse cariñoso una noche, pensé que finalmente estabas mejor—

Saga no era ningún tonto, no por nada había vivido 215 años y ¡No había que ser un genio! Entendía lo que ella había querido decir entre líneas.

Se llevo rápidamente una mano al cabello rascándolo nerviosamente

—Dime que tú no…—

—No…—interrumpió ella—porque a pesar de que era cariñoso había algo que no me convencía y desde ese día que lo rechacé, comenzamos a discutir por todo—

En serio que el gemelo estaba furioso, tenía ganas de revivir al muerto solo para aniquilarlo de nuevo

―Finalmente un día, discutimos de nuevo y él… se fue, pero yo insistía en arreglar las cosas, así que…lo seguí y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho porque lo que vi, fue devastador— conto Saori

Saga estaba curioso y habló con rapidez— ¿Qué viste? —

—A ti… y a Shaina…—

El gemelo frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños, estaba realmente sorprendido ¿Qué clase de mente enferma ideaba estas cosas?

—Como imaginaras, fue horrible, discutí contigo y con ella, les dije cosas terribles a ambos, incluso cuando Milo regreso, se entero fue por mí, él también fue herido—

—Eso explica porque Milo me mira así— susurro más para el mismo— ¡Pero no éramos nosotros Saori! no tienes que sentirte culpable por haberlo dicho—

—Para mí, si eran ustedes, mi mejor amiga y mi pareja, juntos, así que todo lo que dije si fue para ustedes―Saori suspiro y agacho la cabeza― Lo peor es… que jamás me pude dar cuenta de que no lo eran—

Saga chasqueo entre dientes, entendía lo que sentía, pero también sabía que no era su culpa, no le recriminaba nada.

—Eso quiere decir que no te conozco lo suficientemente bien Saga…que por más que hemos estado juntos sigo sin identificarte por completo, si yo soy tu novia, debería ser así… —

—Se lo que intentas, esto definitivamente no es tu culpa, así tenía que ser, es lo normal, lo común, joder Saori todavía hay gente confundiéndome con Kanon ¿Cómo rayos ibas a saberlo? El tipo era idéntico a mí, ni siquiera los muchachos que me conocen desde hace años pudieron saberlo, Kanon me dijo que incluso tenía mis cicatrices—

—Las tenía… pero esto me hizo darme cuenta de que tú y yo nunca comenzamos bien, que nunca tuvimos una amistad, y que jamás te he podido conocer a fondo—

Saga estaba confundido ahora por sus palabras y el tono en el que las decía ¿acaso quería salir de su vida? ¿Pensaba dejarlo?

—Saori... ¿qué intentas decirme? Porque si es por conocernos, eso tiene arreglo, si es porque te sientes culpable, eso también lo tiene, entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —

Ella frunció el entrecejo levemente— No se trata de lo que quiera, Saga, se trata de que esta situación me hizo ver lo mal que vamos, es decir, te amo y eso lo sabes, pero seguir adelante con alguien que no puedo reconocer a simple vista, es insano―

Y continuó― No quiero que me malentiendas, esta es mi responsabilidad, tu no hiciste nada malo, por el contrario, soy yo quien tiene la culpa, quizá si hubiera reconocido a la perfección que no eras tú, esto habría terminado antes—

Saga se acercó pese a lo que ella quería, tomo su rostro con ambas manos observando cada detalle de sus perfectas facciones.

—Entonces… ya que no puedo convencerte de lo contrario ¿dime que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para sentirte tranquila? Lo que sea estoy dispuesto a dártelo—

Ella podía sentir el cálido aliento del gemelo presionándola, ella sabía que, a pesar de que él no lo mostrara, se sentía herido, porque en el fondo entendía que Saori de alguna manera se alejaría de él. Por irónico que sonara eso.

—Necesito tiempo…quiero reflexionar, entender cómo este error ha cambiado nuestra relación y entonces volver para que tú y yo definamos lo nuestro— le dijo Saori con lágrimas en los ojos

Saga trago entero, aquello en el fondo lo sabía, como fuera terminaría alejado de ella. Deslizó sus pulgares por la mejilla de la chica, la tarde que parecía ir tan bien entre ellos se había acabado y con las palabras de Saori, Saga no quería ni imaginar lo peor de aquello.

Limpió sus lágrimas con los dedos y nuevamente beso su frente para luego mirarla a los ojos.

—Te dije que…voy a ser incondicional siempre, sé que esto necesitas hacerlo, pero no quiero alejarme así, no…de esta forma—

Ella puso sus manos sobre las de él tratando de apartarlas de su mejilla.

—Solo…unos días Saga, dame unos días, de esa forma podre pensar…―

― ¡Es que no entiendo que tienes que pensar! Nadie te culpa, yo no te culpo, lo que paso simplemente fue destino, entiende…— Saga alzo la voz porque se sentía bastante frustrado, no veía el problema en realidad.

—Entiende tú, Saga se trata de mí misma, de una cuestión personal, de un error que yo necesito afrontar, porque lo creas o no, no es la primera vez que esto me pasa—

Saga respiro profundo intentando calmarse, no quería pelear ni llevar las cosas a una discusión mayor, simplemente le daría su espacio. Tenia que…

—Está bien…no voy a seguir presionándote, si esto es lo que necesitas entonces…que así sea— dijo mientras se separaba de ella

Saori sonrió triste― Gracias…—

El gemelo se encogió de hombros —¿quieres que te lleve a casa? —

—No, no quiero incomodar a los chicos, en un rato, cuando sea menos evidente—

Saga asintió y le ofreció su mano para llevarla de nuevo dentro de la casa, ella acepto y juntos regresaron a la sala. Sin embargo, la fluidez de la relación había desaparecido y aquello se tornaba en movimientos bruscos y sin sentido.

…

El ambiente era un tanto más agradable en la otra parte de la sala, los chicos estaban todos ahí reunidos, Milo casi sin separarse de Shaina la abrazaba por detrás de la cintura, Camus con su brazo izquierdo rodeando a Hilda de manera protectora, Aioria y Marín tomados de las manos, pero todos con el mismo semblante, curiosos por la nueva chica

—¿De dónde eres? ― preguntaba Aioria

—No parece de aquí…— complementaba Milo

—Y tú qué sabes, por algo le estoy preguntando perro tonto…—

—Cierra la boca— peleaba el peli azul

—¿Por qué mejor no la dejan hablar? — Marín intervino

—Si es que quiere hablar…—complemento Camus

―Creo que no hablara…— le siguió Hilda

—¡Puede todo el mundo callarse ya! — Se sobresalto Mu

El de cabellos lila había estado viendo con algo de frustración las interacciones entre sus amigos y la chica nueva. Elizabeth estaba sonrojada hasta mas no poder y con la cabeza gacha, era muy asustadiza y el grupo no estaba ayudando para nada, así que para calmar los ánimos Mu tuvo que hacerse sentir alzando la voz.

La respuesta de todos fue bastante obvia, un silencio rotundo y varios parpadeos incesantes. Sorprendidos era una buena palabra.

—Bueno Mu…tienes que comprender, queremos saber sobre ella— Aioria se defendió

—Si, pero ¡ese no es el modo de preguntar sarta de buitres! ― Mu gruñó

—Ya, ya ¡Que Carácter! si molestamos a tu novia pues que nos disculpe, solo estamos curiosos— le dijo Milo bastante relajado

Mu se puso rojo y la chica retrocedió un paso del susto y la pena

― ¡Que no es mi novia! ¿Cuál es su problema? Shaina apenas vino con ella, la conozco tanto como ustedes— soltó Mu algo indignado. No era que la chica no le pareciera linda ni nada de eso, pero no era apropiado dirigirse a ella de esa forma

—Bueno es suficiente dejen a la chica en paz, ni siquiera la han dejado presentar— Gruño Shaina evidentemente molesta

Los chicos parpadearon perplejos recordando que así era, ni siquiera sabían su nombre. Ante el silencio, y la mirada insistente del grupo la muchacha no tuvo más opción que presentarse.

—M-me llamo E-elizabeth…—

― ¿Eres de aquí?― Milo pregunto sin poder evitarlo y recibió un zape por parte de su chica― ¡Nena! Me dolió— se quejó el peli azul

—Deja la imprudencia y permite que se presente bien Milo— le regaño Shaina, Milo hizo puchero y recargo su barbilla en el hombro de la chica

—Eh…yo… mi país natal es Alemania… pero desde hace mucho que no estoy allá—

― ¡Vaya vienes de muy lejos! — intervino Aioria , sorprendido

—E-es una larga historia…— murmuro ella apenada

—No te preocupes, ya tendrás tiempo para contarnos— trato de animarla Mu con su típico tono conciliador

—¡Claro! No es como si fueras a desaparecer— Shaina le dijo con una sonrisa

Todos rieron tranquilos y relajados, la estaban pasando muy bien juntos, que no tuvieran un peligro al acecho les reconfortaba. Desde un poco más lejos, el gemelo menor les observaba con una media sonrisa, le agradaba sentir esa calma, que todos estuvieran bien a su alrededor porque pese a que tenía poco tiempo de conocerlos, todos y cada uno de ellos eran su familia.

—Estas contento ¿verdad? — Laika le pregunto a Kanon, ambos se hallaban recostados sobre un sofá de cuero

Kanon la miro a los ojos, le robo un beso corto que hizo a la chica reír traviesamente y le tomo la mano mientras jugaba con sus dedos

—Lo estoy, más que todo me siento… tranquilo— confesó el gemelo

—Se nota mucho—Kanon ladeo la cabeza, confundido y Laika respondió de inmediato— Cuando estas preocupado o enojado se te hacen unas líneas aquí— señalo la chica delineando la frente del gemelo― Y arrugas la nariz de manera graciosa— comento con una risilla

—¿Te estas burlando? —

—No…tal vez…— dijo con diversión, así que Kanon sonrió y la "ataco" al cuello con un beso que fue marcando el camino hacia su mejilla y luego hasta sus labios

Al separarse, ambos se miraron a los ojos, y sorprendido vio los ojos de Laika brillar dorados, a voluntad propia. Eran hermosos, simplemente perfectos, de una clase de belleza que solo un lobo podría regalar, era una loba preciosa a los ojos de Kanon.

Kanon sonrió ampliamente— Me encantan…— dijo mientras acariciaba los pómulos de su chica con sus pulgares

Laika le devolvió el gesto—Aprendí a hacerlo, no esta tan mal ¿eh? —

El gemelo rio mientras negaba con la cabeza— Para nada, están preciosos igual que tu—

―Kanon…— le llamo ella con algo de intriga y el ladeo la cabeza prestándole toda su atención— Escuche a Xander una vez explicarle a Ikki algo sobre los lobos y sus creadores—Aquella duda rondaba la mente de la chica desde hace varios días y con tanto ajetreo no había podido preguntarle a Kanon sobre eso. Se sentía extraña.

Kanon frunció levemente el entrecejo, extrañado por la pregunta—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? — le dijo mientras jugaba con el dorso de su mano

―El… menciono algo como una dependencia un…sentimiento, algo que nos hacia querer estar cerca de nuestro creador, protegerlo, ayudarlo, es como una identificación, un agradecimiento, algo así explico Xander—

El gemelo sabía que probablemente llegara el momento de decírselo, porque a estas alturas ya imaginaba cuál sería su pregunta.

—Es cierto, cuando un humano es convertido por un lobo, un alfa en especial, los betas tienden a tener este tipo de afinidad y apego a sus creadores, como Ikki— explico Kanon

—Si, pero… yo no siento eso por Saga… ¿eso está bien? ¿pasa algo malo conmigo? Ikki dijo que ya lo había sentido, incluso antes de convertirse en lobo—

Kanon paso saliva, bueno…era ahora o nunca— Lai…no hay nada mal contigo para empezar, y si no sientes esa afinidad con Saga es porque…no fue él quien te convirtió— confesó el gemelo de inmediato

Laika abrió los ojos, genuinamente sorprendida— ¿Qué dices? ¿pero si tu…? —

—Escucha preciosa, cuando sucedió…eso, Saga estuvo dispuesto, pero ese día había sido bastante pesado para mi hermano, él…decidió que lo haría por la mañana para que no hubiera errores o consecuencias— Kanon comenzó a explicar

—¿Y entonces…? — interrumpió ella

—Déjame terminar… Saga salió esa noche del hospital, se encontró con Shaina en el estacionamiento y ahí fueron atacados por los replicadores― Laika respingo en sorpresa—Él no tuvo tiempo de convertirte Lai…no fue Saga— termino de confesarle Kanon apretando sus manos

La castaña estaba sin palabras, si algo la reconfortaba de su nueva vida sin duda era que tenía a Kanon a su lado, claro, pero también ayudaba la idea de que el gemelo de su novio fuera quien la convirtiera, al menos todo quedaba en familia.

—Laika, linda … ¿estás bien? — Kanon estaba algo preocupado, si bien le había dicho a Saga que no quería que se enterase, decidió a último minuto que era el momento justo para decírselo, mentirle no era una opción, sobre todo cuando se lo había preguntado tan directamente, aquello en un futuro podría dañar terriblemente la relación que tenían y Kanon se había prometido jamás lastimarla, ella hacia mucho con soportarle su pasado y el estilo de vida.

La chica asintió levemente con sus ánimos algo decaídos—¿Quién…? — susurró, pero Kanon la escuchó apenas

—No lo sé…— dijo el gemelo en un suspiro— No te preocupes amor, esto no va a cambiar las cosas, por suerte estas bien ahora y mientras estés conmigo nada va a pasarte ¿de acuerdo? ―intento darle ánimos

Laika asintió algo asustada, Kanon no lo había mencionado, pero sabía que generalmente ese tipo de cosas traían consecuencias peores en el futuro. Sin embargo, decidió confiar en la palabra de Kanon, con él se sentía protegida y segura, mientras estuviera junto a él nada malo le pasaría. O al menos quiso convencerse de eso.

El gemelo la rodeo por la cintura apegándola hacia él, le había dicho la verdad, pero también omitió ciertos detalles que considero que ella no debía conocer aún, no mientras estuviera para cuidarla. Kanon besó su frente con cariño y desvió su atención a su gemelo y Saori que venían regresando de afuera.

Algo no andaba bien.

…

Tras un par de horas de reír y disfrutar entre ellos, de recuperar el tiempo perdido con Shaina y Saga, el gemelo mayor decidió que necesitaba un rato a solas. Saori había estado con el todo el tiempo, pero no _junto_ a él, es decir, después de conversar y definir entre ellos un tiempo prudencial, Saga no la había tocado, ni abrazado, ni le había podido dar una sola muestra de cariño, simplemente la observaba en silencio. Así que ya cansado de mirarla como si solo fuera una extraña y de fingir felicidad con todos sus compañeros, decidió que estar solo un rato le ayudaría a pensar por lo que se disculpó con sus amigos y se retiró con una cerveza en la mano a la que le dio un solo trago y tras terminarla se llevó otra.

Kanon no dejo pasar aquella acción y se movió para alcanzarlo, pero Laika lo detuvo del brazo, el gemelo arrugo el entrecejo.

—Déjalo…no sé qué sucedió, pero si se retiró es que necesita estar solo, dale tiempo— le aconsejo la chica y Kanon dio un suspiro resignado otorgándole la razón

La pareja ya se encontraba reunida con Milo y los demás, conversando animadamente y sacándole una que otra palabra o sonrisa a la chica nueva.

Shaina también noto la acción del gemelo al igual que Saori, Milo no se percató de nada, pero se fijó que Shaina observaba con una mueca triste la retirada del gemelo mayor. El peli azul no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, sabía que no era su culpa ni la de Saga, pero su cabeza le jugaba malas pasadas y no podía evitar sentirse celoso.

―Shai ¿pasa algo malo? ― Milo intento no sonar tan rudo como lo hizo, pero ahí estaba

La peli verde volteo a verlo a los ojos y se dio cuenta de la mirada que le estaba dando Milo, sinceramente no entendía bien el porqué, pero sabía exactamente lo que esos ojos decían.

—Oh Dios Milo no me digas que estás haciendo esto ¿en serio? — le dijo soltándose de su agarre

—No, Shai, yo… es que…— intento explicar Milo, pero solo acabó apretando los ojos y guardando silencio

—Mejor vamos a dejarlo así, no quiero que me hagas una escena con los chicos aquí— gruño ella en un susurro

Aioria soltó una carcajada sonora que llamó la atención de la pareja y la de Saori que había seguido a Saga con la mirada y dado un suspiro triste. El castaño se reía de una anécdota que contaba la chica nueva que poco a poco se había soltado a hablar, aunque seguía haciéndolo con pena y en murmuros que los chicos apenas podían escuchar.

Elizabeth dio un respingo al escuchar a Aioria reír y luego sonrió cuando los demás chicos rieron incluyendo a Mu.

—No puede ser, a mí me paso exactamente lo mismo— comento Hilda entre risas

—Y ni hablar de Laika— dijo Marín y Laika que apenas había terminado de aconsejar a Kanon volteo rápido al escuchar su nombre

―¿Qué yo que?— replicó

Hilda se puso en forma muy graciosa cerca de ella como si estuviera acosándola, le tomo la mano y le hizo una reverencia

—Oh preciosa, me encantaría que pudiéramos salir algún día a tomar un café― decía Hilda imitando una voz masculina— Eres hermosa, te voy a regalar esta rosa que se parece a ti, pero jamás podrá igualarte— dijo la chica hasta estallar en carcajadas provocando las risas de sus compañeras, incluso la de Elizabeth

Kanon frunció el entrecejo, recordaba esas palabras de alguna parte, y claramente eran de un hombre.

—Dioses Hilda, te pasaste— decía Marín riendo

—¡Eres una idiota Hilda! Adelante búrlate todo lo que quieras, al menos yo si tenía pretendientes— gruño Laika cruzada de brazos

Kanon gruño a su lado, no era tonto para enojarse por una nimiedad como esa, pero algo en su pecho picaba, era como si no pudiera rascarse esa molestia y para su tristeza Aioria lo noto.

—Oh tan solo miren la cara de Kanon, eso no tiene precio— rio a carcajada suelta

—¿Estas celoso Kanon?—Camus pregunto más por curiosidad que por maldad

―No puedo creer que este celoso— comento Mu inocente

Milo y Shaina se observaron y sonrieron a pesar del pequeño dilema que tenían entre ellos

—Kanon esta celoso, Kanon esta celoso— canturreo Milo

Laika observo el semblante de Kanon que chasqueo entre dientes. El gemelo tomo del cuello a Milo hasta traerlo bastante cerca de su rostro

—Obviamente no podría estar celoso de una estupidez como esta— le gruño en la cara al peli azul que murmuro algo parecido a un "paz" mientras cruzaba los dedos

—Oh vamos, eso fue mucho antes de que pensaras conquistar a nuestra Laika, Kanon— le dijo Hilda con diversión

—¡Claro! Como olvidar las insinuaciones de Afrodita— Marín siguió

¡Ah! Claro, ya decía que le parecía conocido aquel filtreo, Afrodita. Había visto al sueco coquetearle a la muchacha en el primer día que asistió a la universidad, pero también recordaba a Laika rechazándolo y dándole la espalda cada vez que él se ponía todo galante con ella.

—¿Amor? —pregunto Laika insegura. Si bien no tenía idea de que Kanon fuera o no celoso, sabía que las constantes bromas con ese tema podían generar desconfianza o molestia y ella temía pelear con Kanon por una tontería como esa

Kanon dirigió su mirada a Laika aun con el entrecejo fruncido, la castaña sabía que había alguito de molestia en él. El gemelo con una velocidad enorme la tomó de la cintura hasta apegarla contra su cuerpo en prácticamente un tirón para luego besarla con fuerza, pero con mucha calidez y cariño

Los chicos parpadearon ante la escena y varios "wooohoo" se dejaron escapar en canturreos para fastidiar a la pareja. Cuando ambos se separaron Laika sonrió ampliamente y Kanon la imito con una sonrisa arrogante, luego miro a todo el grupo.

—Me importa un reverendo pepino quien haya intentado conquistar a mi chica, ella es mía ahora y cualquiera que se oponga puede venir a enfrentarme—

Aquel comentario sonó rudo, aunque Kanon más bien intento que fuera una broma, aquello en verdad sonó como una amenaza, pero finalmente todos rieron a carcajada limpia

—Entonces Kanon ¿Si eres celoso? — Aioria le pregunto

—Te estas tomando muchas atribuciones, humano ¿tengo que recordarte tu lugar? ―gruño el gemelo

Aioria borro su sonrisa y Kanon hizo lo contrario al ver la cara de susto del castaño.

—Bueno creo que quedo claro que Laika es propiedad de Kanon— Hilda dijo y Camus rio por lo bajo tomando por la cintura a su chica

—A menos que ella decida lo contrario, así será— aclaró Kanon, no quería tampoco parecer un obsesivo y posesivo novio

Laika recostó su cabeza en el pecho del gemelo que sonrió satisfecho.

—Entonces Elizabeth has tenido esa clase de pretendientes— continuo Marín desviando el tema y la chica sonrió apenada

Al parecer el grupo recuperaba su humor de siempre, más allá Ikki Shun y Xander se divertían también y los adultos igualmente habían dejado el tema actual de lado para comentar sobre los chicos que residían en casa en ese momento

Para Aspros no pasó desapercibido el momento en el que su hijo mayor salió de la sala y lo siguió con la mirada mordiéndose el labio en el interior con una mueca de inseguridad. Hacía varios minutos que no lo veía ya, no había regresado todavía y le preocupaba. Dohko le puso una mano en el hombro, notó las constantes miradas de Aspros hacia la salida al patio por donde Saga había salido hacia un rato ya, así que no dudo de lo que su ex cuñado sentía y pensó en animarlo.

—¿Por qué no vas con él? — le dijo con una sonrisa

Aspros respingo ante el contacto y se sorprendió mucho del comentario de Dohko.

―Yo…— balbuceo el peli azul

—Vamos Aspros, es hora de que te acerques un poco a él, no puedes seguir dejando pasar el tiempo y esperar a que el venga porque ¡Es Saga! El muchacho más orgulloso en esta tierra— Dohko explicó primero seriamente y luego con una sonrisa

Aspros frunció el entrecejo y agacho la mirada pensando bien en sus posibilidades, ciertamente él tenía que dar un paso, alguien tenía que ceder en esa relación y estaba muy claro que no sería el más joven.

—De acuerdo…solo, podrías vigilar en caso de que tengas que recogerme con escoba y pala después de esto— le dijo Aspros con una media sonrisa

—Oh vamos que paso con ese Aspros orgulloso y determinado que conozco, eres igual de fuerte que él ¡joder es tu hijo! Anda, si no lo intentas jamás sabrás lo que piensa—

Aspros asintió y se despidió de Dohko en el camino tomo un par de cervezas también antes de llegar al patio

—El problema es que…sé exactamente en lo que piensa—murmuro para sí mismo cuando estaba por salir del lugar

…

Saga ya tenía varios minutos ahí afuera, recargado en el barandal del patio, aquella salida llevaba directo a las entrañas del bosque. Por un momento le dieron ganas de correr, de irse y descargar toda la frustración como siempre, corriendo por el bosque, aun así, se contuvo porque realmente no quería alejarse demasiado. Pensó un poco en lo que Saori le había dicho y por más que quería entenderlo no podía, es decir, Saga no veía el problema por el cual ella tenía que alejarse de él, no le parecía tan grave. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más que respetar su decisión y no recriminarla, después de todo esa era la base de una relación.

Le dio un trago a su cerveza nuevamente, había salido de la sala porque no se sentía cómodo ahí, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, no solo por la situación de Saori sino por la suya misma. En lo que llevaba de días en casa se sentía cada vez más asfixiado, encerrado, a veces le daban ataques de pánico y tenía que salir de la casa para recuperar el aire, realmente aquel secuestro lo puso en modo de alerta permanente y eso no estaba bien. Así que tras sentir esa oleada de calor y esas pulsaciones que se hacían cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, decidió que necesitaba salir de ahí. Por ahora se había calmado, un par de cervezas -o más- habían ayudado y el clima frío de afuera lo relajaba, sin embargo, seguía pensando en todo, en su pasado, en Saori y en el futuro ¿Qué tal si Saori decidía retirarse definitivamente de él?

Gruño y le dio otro trago a su cerveza que se acabó de golpe.

—No soy quien, para decírtelo, pero no deberías beber así— Saga escuchó con algo de terror la voz de su padre darle aquel tonto consejo

El gemelo se calmó, respiró para mantener la compostura y no caer en la típica toxicidad que solía mantener con Aspros. Pero aun así Saga no se volteó a verlo

—Tienes razón, no eres quien— la crueldad de su mente le susurro _"no eres nadie"_ en realidad

Aspros recibió el primer golpe con una mueca, ya se imaginaba algo como eso, pero, aun así, ignoró el comentario y recostó sus codos en la misma rejilla que Saga.

El gemelo frunció el entrecejo y le miro de reojo, aún no se acostumbraba a su presencia, mucho menos a tal cercanía por lo que gruño bajito. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Aspros tomo el valor de seguir conversando.

—No pude evitar verte en la sala y cuando viniste hasta aquí noté que algo andaba mal contigo— le comentó con algo de tino entregándole una cerveza que había traído para él. Saga lo observó con algo de indiferencia, pero la tomó.

—No es el mejor de mis días— gruño el gemelo sin dirigirle la mirada y haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no largarse de inmediato

Aspros suspiró algo indeciso ¡Pero qué difícil era hablarle! ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? Tal vez podría preguntarle lo que le sucedía, pero entonces tal vez el respondería con alguna ironía como " _ese no es tu asunto"_ o algo de eso que los muchachos solían decir comúnmente.

En el tiempo que Aspros estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Saga le observo de reojo ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil hablarle? Era como si tuviera dos personalidades, una que luchaba por hablarle, por contarle lo que le pasaba y tal vez conseguir consuelo de su padre, o un consejo, una mejor relación entre ellos. Y la otra, una personalidad que deseaba simplemente darle la espalda y recriminarle todos sus errores del pasado y por todo el sufrimiento que él y sus hermanos habían vivido.

Saga dejaría actuar a quien le saliera en ese momento, su humor estaba algo golpeado, pero finalmente la lógica fue quien prevaleció, haciendo ganador al primero de sus pensamientos.

―Deja de darle tanta vuelta al asunto— le dijo en tono rudo y Aspros volteo rápido, sorprendido

Ante el silencio de Aspros, Saga continuo.

—Son cosas…que pasan y ya— resumió Saga, no quería abrirse, estaba reacio a hacerlo

Aspros ladeo la cabeza, sorprendido de que fuera el quien comenzara hablando, pero no quería presionar.

—Tiene que ver con Saori ¿verdad? —

Saga le miro nuevamente de reojo y le dio un trago a su cerveza

—Algo así…— gruño el más joven

Aspros guardo silencio y puso su mirada directamente donde Saga tenía la suya, justo en el bosque, su hijo estaba muy pensativo y se veía algo lastimado, sin embargo, la duda le carcomía, tenía que aclararlo.

—¿Por qué ahora? — pregunto de pronto sin despegar su vista del bosque

Saga frunció el entrecejo, creía haber entendido la pregunta, pero necesitaba estar seguro

—¿Por qué ahora? — repitió con duda― No entiendo…—

—¿Por qué decides hablar conmigo ahora, Saga? — repitió

El gemelo gruño, ahí estaba, después de todo si había entendido bien

—Si lo prefieres puedes irte— le gruño

Aspros arrugó el entrecejo— Sabes que no te estoy reprochando, simplemente quisiera saber porque tardaste tanto, y porque justo ahora —

Saga apretó los dientes. No quería pensar, simplemente aprovechaba que aquel alcohol que corría por sus venas se llevase todos los problemas o al menos le ayudara a resolverlos sin tanta dificultad.

—No lo sé, tal vez ya estoy borracho o ya me volví loco— dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con una risita arrogante. Aspros sonrió de lado, pero fue más bien una mueca

—En realidad esperaba una respuesta más concreta— dijo seriamente

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Puedes simplemente conformarte con que estamos teniendo esta conversación y ya— prácticamente le había dicho _"agradécelo"_ de manera egoísta

—No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo Saga, recuerda que tú eres el muchacho aquí, tengo más años de los que puedes contar ebrio— el tono de Aspros seguía siendo seco y eso era por la sencilla razón de que sentía que Saga estaba jugando con él

Saga frunció el entrecejo. Si, en realidad ya estaba un poco pasado de tragos, tal vez no era buena idea continuar con esa discusión, pero el orgullo era algo bastante insistente

—¿Sí? Y dime ¿Dónde estuviste todos esos años de los que presumes? Porque te conocí hace apenas unos meses—el golpe fue certero y con toda la intención de herir

—Tienes razón, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero como se lo dije a Kanon, no sabía de sus existencias y ni siquiera pude estar con Helena porque tu madre se alejó de mi― trató de explicar Aspros calmadamente

Saga le dio otro trago a su cerveza, había perdido el número de cuantas se había tomado ya, pero todavía estaba bien centrado. Lo cierto es que el poco grado de alcohol y el frio de aquella bebida le bajaba un poco el mal humor y el carácter.

—¿quieres saber porque ahora? — regreso Saga la pregunta anterior

Aspros suspiró cansado, dejando saber lo harto que estaba del tema

—Si eres tan amable— le dijo con ironía

Saga vacío su botella de un trago y se preparó para hablar, finalmente era lo que tenía que hacer.

—Ya me cansé…— Aspros le miro interrogante— Me canse de pelear, de luchar, de odiar… ¿entiendes? Siento que el pasado me consume es como una enfermedad que no me deja levantar, sigo recriminando cosas que sucedieron hace años y aun así no gano nada—

El padre de los gemelos frunció el entrecejo ante esa repentina confesión

—Yo…escuche lo que me dijiste allá, en el bosque cuando estaba…herido, por más que intente echarte y ¡joder que lo intente! — Aspros sonrió de medio lado por la manera en la que Saga lo contaba— No te fuiste, no me abandonaste, solo… te quedaste… me demostraste que puedes cambiar el pasado con acciones del presente—

—Saga… eres mi hijo, nunca te hubiera podido dejar solo, ni a ti ni a Kanon o Ángelo, ustedes… significan mucho, es decir…—

La conversación era por demás tensa, tanto padre como hijo eran tercos y orgullosos, tan iguales que les era bastante difícil completar esas ideas que querían expresar, pero no sabían cómo sin parecer débil ante el otro.

—Lo vi…pero aun así me negué a creerte, porque algo dentro de mi sigue arrastrándome al pasado, al odio, y a pesar de todo lo bueno que ha dicho Kanon sobre ti, yo siempre le he rechazado—

—Tampoco te preocupes por eso, mis acciones han demostrado mucho de lo que puedo ser, sé que les hice daño y sobre todo te lastimé a ti, demasiado…—

Saga se tensó de tan solo recordar a aquella mujer, esos eran parte de los recuerdos que no lo dejaban avanzar.

—Lo hiciste…y aun así creo que es suficiente, creo que ya pagaste, siento que necesito salir de este ciclo de destrucción que yo mismo he creado… Joder estoy Harto— gruño sacudiéndose un poco el cabello a modo de frustración

Aspros abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido, simplemente no se esperaba aquello, Saga era bastante necio y no pensó que aceptara las cosas así.

—Yo… Lo lamento Saga, haberte orillado a esta situación a ti y a tu hermano, lamento el no haber estado ahí para ustedes cuando más me necesitaron…—Aspros lo decía mirándolo directamente a los ojos— Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ver a mis cachorros crecer ¡joder que me hubiera encantado estar!— gruño lamentándose— Le decía a Saori hace un par de días que en serio me enorgullece ver en lo que ustedes se han convertido, tal vez no me lo creas pero…—

—Te creo…—le interrumpió Saga— Porque lo escuché…estaba ahí y te oí decirlo—Aspros alzo las cejas, nuevamente sorprendido― Jamás pensé que pudieras…decir eso sobre nosotros—

Oh rayos, Aspros se sentía realmente apenado sobre eso, Saori lo había tomado en un momento de sensibilidad y jamás pensó que Saga lo escucharía hablar de esa forma. El hombre se llevó una mano a la cara, pero respingo cuando escucho a Saga reírse.

Ahí estaba, Saga se estaba burlando. No reía a carcajadas era una risilla burlona -ebria- y con un tambaleo extraño

—¿Estas rojo o soy yo que estoy demasiado ebrio? — le dijo entre una risa burlona

—Preferiría que lo dejáramos en que estas ebrio, porque lo estas—

—Estoy ebrio no ciego—

Poco a poco el hielo entre ellos se estaba derritiendo y si bien aún no iban a abrazarse y Saga no lo llamaría _"papá"_ todavía, comenzaban a por lo menos hablar fluidamente.

—Dime algo ¿acabas de emborracharte con cerveza? — Aspros le preguntó cambiando el tema, pero Saga seguía riéndose con un tambaleo gracioso que solo le dio la señal a su padre de que ya estaba pasado de tragos

—Eso creo— dijo entrecerrando los ojos en un intento de leer la etiqueta que traía la botella

Aspros no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada negando con la cabeza

—Se nota que te hizo falta un padre que te enseñara a beber ¡Por los dioses Saga, nadie se emborracha con cerveza! — dijo riéndose

—No te pases de listo, aún estoy… en mis cabales, creo—

―¿Entonces esta conversación es real? ¿Me has dado tu perdón? — Aspros le preguntó con una sonrisa, tenía miedo porque había reído junto a él -aunque estuviera ebrio- y probablemente se había ilusionado con la idea de recuperar a su hijo

Saga frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos, lo que asusto repentinamente a Aspros

—No sé si perdón sea la palabra correcta o si es lo que realmente siento, pero… creo poder darte una oportunidad, te lo dije…ya no quiero seguir con este rencor— le respondió tal como lo había hecho antes con Kanon

Para Aspros aquello significaba victoria, porque sabía que, de esa oportunidad al perdón no había sino un paso, que con esfuerzo y acciones podría ganarse eventualmente, además del cariño de su hijo. La pequeña llama de la esperanza creció en él y podía decir que ese día era uno de los mejores que había tenido en mucho tiempo

—Gracias… de verdad…lo aprecio— confesó Aspros agachando la mirada, en realidad estaba arrepentido por todo

—Solo no te vayas a poner rojo de nuevo— le dijo apenas riendo un poco

—Idiota…— murmuro Aspros para luego reírse también

…

Kanon paso disimuladamente por el pasillo sin entrar al patio simplemente viendo de lejos si ese par no se había matado. Hacia un buen rato ya que había visto a su padre seguir a Saga y Kanon temía que su gemelo pudiera atentar contra la integridad de Aspros, pues cuando Saga estaba de ese humor podía ser bastante incisivo y letal con sus comentarios y acciones.

Cuando ya no pudo más con su curiosidad/preocupación decidió por lo menos pasar frente a la puerta como si nada y echarles un ojo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a ambos con una pequeña risilla cómplice, Kanon sacudió la cabeza intentando comprobar que fuera real y así era. No era la gran cosa, pero ¡era Saga junto a Aspros! Si se saludaban sin matarse estaba muy seguro de que sería un logro, así que este pequeño gesto estaba siendo por demás sorprendente.

Laika a su lado alzo las cejas y miro a Kanon que también le observo confundido

La chica le golpeo el hombro, juguetona— ¿Qué te dije? Tiempo… Kanon, eso lo arregla todo—

—Yo…no estoy seguro de que ese sea mi hermano ¿y si es un replicador? — es que el pobre gemelo estaba atónito

—Oh vamos Kanon déjalo, Saga finalmente avanzó, confía un poco en él— le dijo Laika recostándose en el pecho del gemelo

Ambos estuvieron callados por unos segundos antes de que Kanon volviera a hablar

—Creo que tienes razón…— le dijo en un murmuro mientras aún les observaba de lejos— Laika…— le llamo

—¿mmm?—

—¿No crees que Saga se ve ebrio? ―

Laika ladeo la cabeza, curiosa. Detallo la imagen y sonrió

—Me parece que si…—

Ambos carcajearon por la escena y continuaron con su camino dejándoles tranquilos.

…

Aspros estaba más que contento de al menos haber ganado una oportunidad con Saga, pero él seguía viéndose igual de perdido que cuando llego.

—¿Vas a decirme porque rayos te emborrachaste con cerveza? — le pregunto como si del clima se tratara

Saga recostó sus brazos nuevamente en el barandal y respiró profundo algo fastidiado.

—No quería ponerme ebrio, solo perdí la cuenta…—

—¿debes tener un motivo no? —

—Ya te lo dije, no es uno de mis mejores días— gruño Saga de nuevo volviendo a su tono habitual

—Bueno…si quieres conversarlo yo…— Aspros sintió de pronto que lo presionaba así que desistió— Olvídalo…—

Saga espero unos segundos, en realidad si se sintió acosado, pero pensó que si quería llegar a forjar una relación -no toxica- con su padre, ese era un buen comienzo, por mucho que aquello hiriera su orgullo

—Consecuencias de los replicadores…— resumió Saga dándole pie a la conversación que Aspros proponía

—Ya veo— comentó el padre sorprendido de que Saga quisiera continuar— ¿Estas peleado con ella? —

—Peleados no es la palabra, más bien… ¿distanciados? No sé, ella…se culpa de algo que no tiene sentido—

—Entonces te pidió tiempo ¿eh? — dijo Aspros recargando su barbilla en su propia mano sobre el barandal

Saga lo miro como bicho raro—Algo así… — gruño más o menos sorprendido de que adivinara— necesito otra cerveza—

—Relájate Saga, dale un poco de espacio y veras que en poco tiempo ella volverá con normalidad— le comento Aspros con bastante seguridad

El gemelo volvió a observarlo con extrañeza― ¿Tu que sabes? — pregunto más curioso que otra cosa

—Ya te lo dije cachorro— se atrevió a llamarlo así de nuevo a ver si Saga lo corregía y para su sorpresa, no lo hizo— Tengo más años de los que puedes contar ebrio, las mujeres son así, necesitan estar tiempo a solas, es como si tuviera que consultarse con ellas mismas, son complicadas… y no, no te esfuerces por entenderlas—

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? —

—Como que me llamo Aspros… y escucha a tu padre: Jamás intentes comprenderlas, eso es imposible—

Saga ladeo la cabeza, no sabía si eran las cervezas, pero no estaba entendiendo mucho. Imitó la posición de su padre al descansar la barbilla en su mano y hacer una mueca

— Yo no… — estuvo a punto de decirle lo que sentía en realidad, pero se retracto

Aspros le observó curioso, podía casi leer el pensamiento de su hijo, y ver lo perdido que estaba por esa chica, el mayor de sus chicos estaba completamente enamorado de Saori, no pensaba con lógica y casi pudo adivinar la frase que Saga dejo incompleta: _No quería separarse de ella_

—Cuando tu madre y yo estábamos juntos a veces discutíamos por tonterías, en algunas ocasiones yo tenía la razón, pero llegaba el momento en el que la dejaba ganar— dijo encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Por qué? — pregunto extrañado

—Pues…para que discutir con ella si nunca podría ganarle, ella era bastante terca igual que yo, pero comencé a darme cuenta de que tras esas peleas terminábamos distanciándonos y cuando yo tenía la razón, ella siempre se alejaba para reflexionar y a mí no me gustaba estar separado de tu madre— Aspros lo hacía sonar como una historia bastante lejana, como si no perteneciera a la realidad

Sin embargo, Saga pudo notar en el semblante de Aspros la nostalgia con la que hablaba.

—¿Ella volvía? — pregunto cuál niño pequeño

—Siempre… — le dijo con una sonrisa ladina— Y me pedía perdón, solo entonces me daba la razón, pero no podía recriminarle nada por enojado que estuviera, era imposible molestarme directamente con ella―

Saga se encontró a si mismo haciendo una mueca que era algo como una sonrisa triste, era sorprendente lo mucho que podían parecerse, y extrañaba eso… aquello que nunca pudo tener: una relación con su padre, así le hubiera gustado que fuese su vida, todos juntos su madre, Aspros, Helena y Kanon.

Aspros se arriesgó, podían pasar dos cosas o Saga no lo notaba y lo dejaba pasar o definitivamente le voltearía la cara de un puñetazo. Como fuera, Aspros le puso la mano en el hombro y lo apretó, dándole un poquito de calma, o al menos esperaba que fuera eso.

Saga respingo sorprendido por el atrevimiento y observó con detenimiento la mano de Aspros sobre su hombro. Sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionar, una parte de él quería gritarle por atreverse y la otra simplemente sentía la necesidad dejarlo pasar, porque eso significaba un avance.

Aspros al notar la mirada de Saga quito la mano, agradeciendo mentalmente que no le golpeara.

―Lo siento…me deje llevar—

—No importa…no…estoy acostumbrado—

—En fin…— reaccionó Aspros con rapidez para desviar el tema— Creo que…ya te molesté por un buen rato, voy a ver qué hace el viejo Dohko—lo miro por última vez, y al no escuchar respuesta se encamino a la sala de nuevo

—Espera…—Aspros respingó y se volteo con sumo cuidado ante el llamado— Gracias…— fue lo que dijo Saga, pero sin observarlo

Aspros asintió para sí mismo retirándose del lugar con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro

Mientras tanto Saga se quedó ahí mirando hacia el bosque intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Observó su botella vacía de cerveza descubriendo que en realidad no podía leer nada de lo que decía la etiqueta.

—Creo que bebí demasiado…— murmuró para sí mismo

Pensó en toda la conversación que había tenido con Aspros y en lo real que se había sentido aquello, era como si de verdad su padre hubiera estado ahí dándole consejos ¿sobre mujeres? Joder, sí que había bebido. No tenía ni idea de cómo se había dado aquella conversa con su progenitor, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que se sintió bien.

Tal vez no estaba tan mal darle una oportunidad. No, no solo a él, sino también a sí mismo.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Por Fin Saga ha decidido dejarse llevar y hablar frente a frente con su padre, si, tal vez estaba un poco fuera de ánimos y ebrio (pero no tanto) aunque bien el alcohol ayudo a que se soltara un poco. Los celos cortitos de Kanon y Milo que pueden o no desarrollarse mas adelante y ya veremos que mas sucede. Por lo pronto me cuentan que tal en la cajiita de reviews. Les mando un Saludote!**

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	21. Dudas y un Regreso

**Hola ¿hay alguien? ¿aun vive alguien aquí? Bueno si no lo hay bien merecido me lo tengo, ya se que desaparecí sin decir nada. La cosa es que estoy por tener un nuevo trabajo y me he enfocado en eso 24/7 aparte de que mi internet ha fallado de todas las maneras posibles, incluso mi pc se opone a colaborar. En fin, no vine a contarles mis dramas, al contrario le quite las telarañas a este capitulo que esta escrito desde los últimos días de diciembre, asi como el siguiente. Espero que lo disfruten si es que alguien sigue leyendo xD Les pido disculpas a todos y gracias a los que preguntaron por mi existencia al privado, lo valoro mucho.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 21**

 _ **Dudas y un Regreso**_

 **Residencia de los cazadores**

Tras lo sucedido, Aioros regreso a salvo a su casa en compañía de Shura que justo ahora se enfocaba en sanar sus heridas al igual que él. Deathmask, aquel fenómeno se había empecinado con partirle la cara y sinceramente entendía el porqué. La verdad es que se sentía como algo injusto el pedir algo de tranquilidad para él y su familia cuando ellos se habían encargado por generaciones de destruir a las suyas. Pero ¿así era el orden natural no? Es decir, lo que le habían enseñado durante toda su vida era eso, salvar, ayudar y proteger a los humanos, prevalecer en la cima de la cadena alimenticia.

―Estas muy pensativo, hijo llevas días así— recalco su padre cuando entro a la sala y lo vio en el sofá mirando a la nada

Aioros reacciono y le observo con cuidado, el hombre tenía días sin dormir, había muchas preocupaciones dentro de la familia

—Estoy bien—respondió sin más— no te preocupes por ello, son solo tonterías—

—Bien, dime ¿Cómo esta Shura?—

—Mejor, al igual que nuestros camaradas— respondió calmado mientras su padre tomaba asiento frente a el

—Dirás los sobrevivientes—

—Papá…—

—No, Aioros, enfrenta la realidad, esto será así mientras ellos sean libres de hacer lo que quieran

―Pudieron matarnos, pero en vez de eso nos liberaron— recordó el menor

Sísifo gruño, aun no entendía que diablos había sido aquello

—¿Quieres que le dé un premio por su repentino ataque de humanidad?—

—No, es solo que… me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué lo hizo? Es decir, tenía la oportunidad de asesinarnos y no lo hizo—

—Y tus heridas o las de Shura ¿qué son? —

―Ellos, los más jóvenes querían sacarnos la verdad, y, sin embargo, su líder ordeno nuestra libertad ¿no te causa curiosidad? —

—Es estrategia Aioros, eres joven hijo, pero aprenderás bien ya verás—

Aioros suspiro resignado, seguía sin entenderlo

—Está bien…—dijo sin mucho ánimo—Iré a descansar—

―Es lo mejor, mañana tengo una sorpresa para ustedes— Sísifo le dijo sonriente, pero por alguna razón a Aioros no le daba buena espina aquello.

El castaño menor asintió y subió las escaleras a su habitación sin decir nada mas

 **Mansión a las afueras de Roma**

Aquel momento de libertad que estaban teniendo era bien merecido, ambos habían trabajado mucho durante todo el tiempo que tenían en Italia. Sus mentes se complementaban a la perfección, la estrategia de batalla por parte de él y ella con una astucia y séptimo sentido que la hacía determinar todas las decisiones correctas para un enfrentamiento. Por lo que sus nuevos planes no tenían punto de quiebre, en primer lugar, porque ambos estaban al mando y en segundo lugar porque no planeaban dejar cabos sueltos, habían tenido suficiente de la presión del director.

Ahora simplemente se encargaban de disfrutar de los cálidos besos de uno sobre el otro, de recorrer sus cuerpos con las manos delineando cada figura corporal que conocían a la perfección después de tantos años de convivencia.

Radamanthys la apego en un último movimiento tomando las finas caderas de la alemana y arrastrándola hasta unir sus cuerpos en una última embestida dejándose sentir en ella por última vez esa noche. El ultimo gemido de la chica le indico que su jornada acababa de esa forma recibiendo múltiples apasionados besos por parte del inglés. Una vez terminado, el rubio se recostó a su lado robándole una última mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja para reafirmar la pasión que sentía por su chica, ella le correspondió tomándole de ambas mejillas y plantándole un enorme beso. Al separarse ambos suspiraron de cansancio mientras ella se recostaba en el pecho de su amado.

—Este es uno de los mejores beneficios al ser inmortal— el inglés dijo divertido

Pandora soltó una risilla— lo sé, aun así, no debemos descuidarnos Radamanthys—

—Lo tengo claro, pero aún estamos esperando esa llamada, no hay apuro—

—¿Crees que sea una buena idea? — ella pregunto, no es que dudara, pero le gustaría escuchar su opinión

—Es solo un humano, pero ahora con este cambio, tal vez pueda sernos útil junto con el incompetente de Minos—

—Oh vamos, deja a Minos en paz cariño, hace lo que puede, además tiene las ganas de despedazar a ese lobo, eso es bueno—

—Solo espero que no cometa una estupidez—

—Lo que creo que está mal es…El director no debería revelar este nuevo aditamento tan rápido, debería dejarlo hasta el final— Pandora dijo pensativa mientras trazaba círculos en el pecho del rubio

—Mi preciosa reina, parece que no le conocieras, cuando el tipo hace un movimiento es porque tiene uno mucho peor de respaldo—

La chica suspiro—Solo quiero terminar esto para largarnos a Alemania de nuevo―

―Lo sé, también deseo lo mismo—Radamanthys le dijo mientras alzaba la barbilla de la chica— Llevamos demasiado tiempo haciendo esto…—

Ella asintió resignada, pero ambos tuvieron que levantarse cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

…

 **Residencia de los gemelos**

 _Días después_

Kanon estaba echado boca abajo esa mañana, dormía cual perezoso, pues esa semana habían decidido ni siquiera aparecerse por la academia tras todo lo sucedido. Aun así, Hilda, Laika y Shaina permanecían en la casa de los gemelos, pues aprovecharían todo el tiempo del mundo para compartir.

Laika reposaba su cabeza sobre la espalda del gemelo, la noche anterior se habían vuelto a desvelar hablando y riendo de tonterías, ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y aprovechaban para conocerse más a fondo.

Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos cuando escucharon un ruido, al parecer una botella se había roto o algo así.

Kanon respingo algo alterado por la brusca interrupción y maldijo por lo bajo, Laika también alzo la cabeza algo aturdida.

―¿Qué paso?― pregunto ella adormitada

Kanon gruño también y se volteo sobre la cama para levantarse

—No sé, tal vez un ratón o algo— dijo frotándose los ojos y bostezando ampliamente—Quédate aquí, volveré pronto— dijo dándole un corto beso antes de levantarse

Kanon camino por todo el pasillo somnoliento y bostezando repetidamente, observo el reloj a mitad de la pared y se fijó que marcaba las 8:00 am ¿Quién en su sano juicio fastidiaba tan temprano? Gruño de nuevo.

Paso por la habitación de su hermano y no lo vio ahí, frunció el entrecejo extrañado. Siguió bajando las escaleras rascando su cabeza y adormitado, cuando termino de llegar a la sala vio a su gemelo tendido en el mueble aparentemente dormido sobre su pecho, en la mano tenía una cerveza que colgaba con su brazo extendido hasta el suelo.

Kanon negó con la cabeza, fastidiado y le quito la botella de la mano, Saga no se inmuto ¿seria el que había golpeado la botella? El gemelo menor gruño antes de bostezar otra vez y se asomo por la ventana, al parecer todo estaba en orden afuera o eso creía el. No quiso darle mas vueltas al asunto y decidio volver a su habitación, no sin antes darle una mirada a su gemelo.

Fisicamente Saga había mejorado, sus heridas estaban casi sanas en su totalidad, pero sin duda había algo que no cuadraba en el y es que Kanon le había vigilado un tiempo ya, se veía siempre cansado como si no durmiera nunca o tuviera algún tipo de problema, aquello se había intensificado desde que -por alguna razon que el no sabia- Saori no iba a casa, creía que estaban peleados por algo.

Kanon se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que su gemelo tenia un mal sueño y para cuando lo hizo, Saga alzo la cabeza agitado apoyándose sobre sus codos. Gruño y se puso boca arriba mientras frotaba su rostro con las manos.

―¿La cerveza te da pesadillas también?― le pregunto Kanon jugueton

Saga hizo a un lado uno de sus dedos para observarlo con un solo ojo, fastidiado y tras un chasqueo entre dientes le contesto.

―Dejame tranquilo— le dijo mientras se volteaba de costado dándole la espalda― Es muy temprano para que estes molestando—

Kanon alzo las manos en son de paz―Relajate me ire, tengo mucho sueño solo vine por un ruido raro, volveré a mi hermosa camita con mi preciosa chica— le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua

Saga lo vio caminar y perderse entre las escaleras.

―Que envidia…― murmuro mientras se arropaba con su propia chaqueta a sabiendas de que no podría dormir

Porque eso sucedia con el, desde que hubiera vuelto a casa, Saga no podía conciliar el sueño de ninguna manera, a veces el cansancio lo derrumbaba, pero no era suficiente para dejar de atormentarlo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las imágenes venían a su mente, horribles recuerdos de su pasado encerrado, las consecuencias y ahora se unia su presente que dicho sea de paso, traía ocnsigo un patético sentimiento de claustrofobia.

Aunado a eso estaba Saori, la ausencia de la chica le generaba ansiedad por lo que tampoco pasaba los días tranquilos, se había ido y junto con ella la calma y paz que Saga solia tener junto a ella. Estaba considerando varias opciones dramaticas para ir averla, pero sabia que no podía, apenas habían pasado unos días.

¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan difícil?

…

Ignorantes de la rutina mañanera del pensamiento en Saga y el despertar abrupto de Kanon. Milo y Shaina disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, pocas veces Shaina se quedaba en casa de los gemelos, lo hacia solo cuando todas las chicas se quedaban, pero realmente a ella no le gustaba esa idea. Y es que a pesar de que la chica fuera muy moderna y relajada para ella no era correcto quedarse a dormir en casa de "su novio" creía que tal vez iban muy rápido o las cosas estaban dándose con mucha velocidad, siempre había algo que hacia retroceder a la muchacha y esta no era la excepción.

Despertó temprano a causa del mismo ruido que había despertado a Kanon, pero simplemente abrió los ojos y se queo ahí, recostada en el calido pecho de su chico que dormia profundamente. Lo observo por unos segundos y se fijo que era bastante lindo, siempre, desde la primera vez que lo vio le había parecido asi. La italiana se encontró sonriendo mientras inconscientemente trazaba círculos en el torso del peli azul que dormia con una franela de algodón blanca.

—Hace cosquillas…— murmuro adormilado Milo, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios

—Lo siento, te desperté…—

Milo abrió los ojos y se fijo que ella lo observaba―Buenos días…― amplio su sonrisa y dio un beso corto, ella le correspondio y acaricio su mejilla ― ¿Despierta tan temprano?―

―Escuche un ruido abajo― dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia

―Seguro es alguno de los madrugadores que ya esta preparando desayuno― Milo rodo un poco sobre su costado para quedar mucho mas cerca y casi sobre Shaina

Su mano rodeo la cadera de la chica y pronto sus labios dejaron un camino de besos cortos en el cuello de la italiana hasta llegar a su mejilla. Shaina suspiro sin poder evitar el contacto con Milo que cada vez mas encendia la situación, le planto un beso bastante pasional en los labios y mientras sus respiraciones se hacían agitadas, ella le coloco las manos en el pecho para detenerlo.

Milo suspiro de nuevo y se lanzo sobre la almohada, una vez mas Shaina lo había detenido. La chica lo observo con culpabilidad, simplemente no se sentía con ganas de avanzar todavía, muchas cosas rondaban su cabeza.

―¿Estas enojado?― le pregunto en tono bajo

—No— fue lo único que respondio Milo, en realidad si le molestaba un poco

—No parece—

—Y que quieres que te diga Shai, desde que volviste no he podido acercarme lo suficiente a ti, cada vez que lo hago me pones un alto―gruño Milo sentándose en la cama, su tono no era de enojo, era mas bien como si estuviera dolido

—Lo siento de verdad Milo, pero entiende que lo que Saga y yo vivimos alla fue…—

Milo rodo los ojos—Ahí esta Saga de nuevo…—gruño mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—¿Es en serio? ¿Estas celoso de Saga? ¡No me lo puedo creer!― exclamo incredula― No entiendo cual es tu afán de…―

El la tomo con sus manos por las mejillas para forzarla a que lo mirara—Cuando tu no estabas Saori los vio a ustedes dos, juntos, besándose, se que fueron los replicadores, pero ¿crees que se me quita de la cabeza esa imagen?―

―Milo…yo no sabia…—

—Se que no eran ustedes, pero ¿como hago para convencer a mi mente de eso? ¿como hago para no mirarlo con desconfianza? ―

―Milo el y yo nunca…—

—¡Ya lo se! Y me molesta, porque no quiero desconfiar de el, es mi hermano mayor, es… importante para mi, estoy vivo gracias a el… y tu..― dijo en un quejido― yo te amo Shai…—

―¡Entonces no lo hagas! No desconfíes de nosotros sin razon, esta situación lo único que hizo fue crear un lazo de amistad entre nosotros, una relación familiar, si supieras que lo único en lo que pensaba el, era que yo pudiera regresar en una pieza contigo—

Milo guardosilencio y agacho la cabeza soltándola de las mejillas

—Lo siento… de verdad—

—Eso es por el abrazo que me dio ese dia ¿no?― pregunto ella aunque sabia la respuesta

Milo chasqueo la lengua, fastidiado― Es que…me cuesta trabajo dejar de asociar una cosa con otra Shaina―

―El me dijo…que estaba feliz de haber podido cumplir su promesa―Milo alzo la mirada, interrogante— siempre le dije que aquello no era una promesa sino una amenaza, me decía que el no seria quien traería mi cuerpo helado ante ti por no querer comer, o por deprimirme, decía que el me sacaría de ahí para que pudiera volver contigo y que tu de seguro estarías destrozado con mi ausencia—

Milo parpadeo un par de veces incrédulo, No, en realidad si lo creía de ellos, porque Kanon, Camus y Saga eran asi, capaces de todo porque alguno de los demás estuviera contento o al menos bien. Paso saliva y agacho la mirada de nuevo.

―Shai…¿por que sigues rechazándome? ¿alguien te hizo algo…?—

―No―interrumpio Shaina―Es solo que no quiero ir tan de prisa Milo quiero que tu y yo estemos acoplados a la perfeccion cuando suceda y con todas las dudas que tienes en la cabeza y la presión extraña que hay en la mia, creo que no debería darse―

Milo gruño de nuevo, no era justo, antes habían estado bien y tampoco había sucedido nada entre ellos, pero no quería presionar de mas, la dejaría tranquila porque después de todo le alegraba tenerla a su lado y pensar que estuvo a punto de perderla le hacia sentir nauseas de solo imaginarlo.

—Entiendo―le dijo finalmente besando sus labios igual de pasional— será cuando estemos listos—

Shaina le devolvió otro beso encajando sus uñas en la melena de Milo, cuando se separaron Milo se sorprendio

—Si sigues asi, creo que no duraremos mucho— señalo Milo ante el atrevimiento de Shaina, ella rio y lo empujo sobre la cama otra vez en un gesto jugueton

—Idiota―

Ambos rieron y se quedaron un rato mas ahí, conversando, riendo y recordando. La vida daba segundas oportunidades.

…

 **Residencia de Saori**

La chica de cabellos lila había despertado temprano y de inmediato se dio una ducha antes de salir a preparar el desayuno. En realidad, desde que hablara con Saga sobre lo que sentía, no había dormido mucho, ahora mas que nunca se enfocaba en pensar ¿es correcto? ¿es un error tan grande como para sacrificar todo? No… definitivamente no lo valia, pero entonces ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Alejándose de Saga no iban a remediarse las cosas, ciertamente el tiempo que quería lo utilizo para pensar.

Mientras preparaba algo para comer, seguía dando vueltas al asunto. Su relación con Saga siempre había sido extraña y como no ¡el tipo era un lobo! Ya por ahí obviamente era raro, pero aun asi, y conste que es hablando de relaciones de pareja, aquello no parecía ser sano. En realidad recordaba que conocer a Saga la dejo algo impactada, en primer lugar por la forma, pero el muchacho siempre se le hizo algo extraño como persona y tras conocerlo entendia porque.

Pero aun asi, recriminaba que cuando Saga le pidió que fuera su pareja a ella no le intereso nada, ni lo raro que le parecía, ni lo poco que lo conocía, entonces ¿de quien era la culpa? Bah, se estaba enredando demasiado, tenia días pensando y pese a rememorar todo lo que había pasado junto a Saga descubrió que ella no podía alejarse por mucho tiempo.

Su celular repiqueteo un par de veces, era un mensaje de texto, rápidamente seco su mano y tomo el teléfono deseando en lo mas profundo de su alma que fuera Saga. Ahora que se había alejado de el, no sabia como remendarlo ¿Qué le iba a decir? Tal vez "lo siento Saga tuve un ataque de pánico y tuve que dejarte solo apenas regresaste de tu secuestro" resoplo al escuchar aquella burla que maquinaba en su cabeza.

Al ver la pantalla se desilusiono bastante, pues simplemente era Marin, diciéndole que Aioria y los chicos se reunirían y que si quería que pasaran por ella en la tarde. Saori suspiro soltando el teléfono, no tenia ganas de salir y mucho menos porque sabia que todo el mundo iria a excepción de su gemelo. ¿Por qué? Pues sabia que Saga era bastante asocial cuando se lo proponía y que se reunia con ellos únicamente cuando ella estaba presente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si conocía muchas cosas de el, sabia lo que le gustaba y lo que no, conocía sus expresiones, sabia cuando estaba realmente enojado o cuando fingia molestia. Saori conocía la mascara de indiferencia que Saga utilizaba a diario, podía detectar cuando estaba sufriendo, pero decidia callarlo. Ella sabia todas esas cosas

¿Entonces por que le fue tan difícil descubrir al replicador?

―Ni siquiera mi propio gemelo pudo saberlo―

Las palabras de Saga la aturdieron, aquello era verdad. Kanon y Saga tenían 215 años viviendo juntos como hermanos, conociéndose y aprendiendo el uno del otro ¿Cómo es que Kanon no se dio cuenta? Tal vez debería preguntarle… pero cada vez se convencia mas de que ella no era el problema, simplemente porque durante el tiempo que tenia junto a el sabia lo mas importante, tal vez no entendiera algunas cosas, pero sentía que lo conocía, sabia identificar sus expresiones.

El celular sono de nuevo y esta vez era una llamada, Shaina para ser específicos asi que simplemente tomo el teléfono y atendio

―Shaina…―

―Vaya, vaya hasta que atiendes, te llame ayer y el dia antes, pensé que habias muerto―

―Ya te dije lo que sucede— constesto de mala gana la peli lila

—Eh no, de hecho lo que me dijiste fue que te tomarías un tiempo que tenias algunas dudas. Oye…puedes contarme Saori, sea lo que sea―

―Lo se Shaina es solo que… hay cosas de las que no estaba tan segura―

Shaina suspiro del otrolado— No te preocupes, me paso algo parecido―

―¿Ah si?― pregunto Saori con curiosidad esta vez

―Si… es Milo, el… creo que no siente que terminamos de concretar lo nuestro y varias veces lo he rechazado― Shaina amplio un poco mas la conversación contándole lo que vivio en la mañana

―Vaya pues… Milo es impaciente ya sabes como es, pero creo que deberías dejarle las cosas en claro―

―Lo se, hoy hablamos, ya arreglamos todo, sabes que no hay nada que no se solucione de esa forma―

Hubo un silencio incomodo por parte de Saori que finalmente se atrevio a comentarle lo que sucedia

―Ah, ya entiendo porque el príncipe de los lobos ha estado deprimido— comento burlona y Saori fruncio el entrecejo

—¿Deprimido?―

―Claro, el no te lo dira nunca, pero sabes, se cuando una persona esta deprimida, y Saga mi querida Saori, esta deprimido―

Saori no pudo sino sentirse culpable, no era justo, le había dejado apenas regreso sin considerar cuantas cosas había vivido en ese sitio y lo difícil que debía ser para el. La chica se palmeo la frente, claro que Saga no era un niño, sabia cuidarse solo, pero era algo injusto que le hubiese abandonado tan pronto y por una tontería.

―Yo…―

―Mira, Marin esta algo desesperada porque no respondiste su mensaje, si quieres le dire que no te recoja porque tu ya tienes quien lo haga― dijo Shaina con picardía

―Shaina ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo…―

―Bah, estoy segura de que si le digo a Saga que tu iras, se levanta en un santiamén e ira por ti—

—No Shaina, no le digas nada, ni siquiera le menciones que tuvimos esta conversación, vere si…mañana lo llamo para que hablemos, por ahora necesito aclarar mi mente—

Shaina rodo los ojos—Como quieras princesita, ahí nos vemos, conste que te dije ¿no? Y a ver si dejas de pensar, te va a hacer daño―

―Que graciosa…— gruño Saori

Antes de que pudiera despedirse de Shaina, escucho que llamaban a la puerta, inevitablemente respingo pues ella no esperaba a nadie.

―Tocan la puerta Shaina, nos veremos pronto―

―Mas te vale… adios― se despidió la otra chica

Saori colgó y dejo el celular en la cocina, camino hasta la puerta sin ninguna pista de quien pudiera ser a semejante hora, todavía era temprano para visitas y no conocía a nadie que fuera tan mañanero. Puso la mano sobre la perilla con un presentimiento extraño en el pecho, sin embargo sacudió la cabeza y lo ignoro cuando escucho la puerta de nuevo.

Al abrir, se quedo estatica y parpadeando sorprendida. Sin duda aquella era una visita que realmente no esperaba, tenia mucho tiempo sin verlo y realmente no tenia idea de donde se había metido ni de que fue de él, simplemente desaparecio, tanto, que incluso llego a preocuparla un poco, después de todo, también era su amigo.

El estaba ahí, con unos pantalones de cuero negro y una chaqueta igual, su rostro neutral como esperando a ver la reacción de Saori y como no obtuvo ninguna, decidio hablar primero.

―Saori…― le llamo— Es bueno verte― le dijo con una sonrisa ladina

Ella simplemente estaba atónita, tenia tanto que preguntarle que no sabia ni por donde comenzar. Su sentido común reacciono torpemente y lo invito a pasar con un tartamudeo extraño

El avanzo dos pasos y detallo la casa por dentro, todo seguía igual, en realidad nada había cambiado. Como siempre, tomo asiento en el sofá principal mientras Saori lo seguía torpemente aun sorprendida, ella continuo hasta la cocina para apagar la estufa y luego volvió con una limonada para él

―Gracias…―

―No te esperaba…es decir, no supe más de ti ¿A dónde fuiste? Julián― Saori fue directa con el

―Directa como siempre― le dijo con una sonrisa burlona― Necesitaba cambiar de aire Saori, como comprenderas, varias cosas no me permitían seguir aquí―

―Pero tu hermano…―

―Mi hermano es un lobo, de esas criaturas que yo jure matar, el es una de esas razones, las otras tienen que ver con una chica a la que entrene y luego me traiciona y peor que eso tengo que liarme a golpes con su novio quien por cierto también es un lobo— Julian decía todo en tono calmado, pero evidentemente dolido

Sin embargo, Saori podía ver en su expresión que algo no estaba bien, no se veía molesto, se veía dolido, pero tenia algo en la mirada que ella no podía identificar.

―Lo siento de verdad Julian, no sabia que las cosas iban a darse asi, yo…me enamore de él y te juro que no sabia que era un lobo, me entere despues―

―Debiste dejarlo…― contesto rápido, ella suspiro y agacho la mirada―Perdoname Saori, que descortez de mi parte, no vine a reclamarte ni mucho menos, solo vine porque quería que supieras que estoy de vuelta en la ciudad, que…nuevamente puedes contar conmigo―

Saori abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Julian ¿estaría hablando en serio? Por lo que hizo, pensó que seguramente no quería volver a verla, entonces ¿que era todo eso?

―¿Estas…?―

―Saori, no pienso recriminar lo que hiciste, después de todo supongo que en el corazón no se manda, solo me hubiera gustado que fuera con…alguien que no fuera a causarte mas problemas de los que puede resolver— le dijo Julian agachando la cabeza

Saori suspiro cansada y obviamente sintiéndose culpable―Julian…lo siento mucho, te lastime, pero yo no sabia que tu…—

—Yo…siempre te he querido Saori, por eso quería estar a tu lado, entrenándote y cuidándote, pensé que cuando te convirtieras en cazadora tal vez tendría una oportunidad, pero claramente me equivoque—

—Lo lamento en verdad Julian, pero como sabes, me enamore de él y…―

―Ya no importa Saori, solo… quiero que sepas que yo sigo aquí― dijo mientras le colocaba una mano en la mejilla y Saori se sorprendio, pero fue incapaz de quitarle la mano.

Julian la acaricio con sus pulgares mientras observaba sus ojos azules, seguían encantandole y ella era su delirio, siempre lo seria.

—Julian…yo…—

―Lo se―el joven Solo quito su mano y sonrio con tristeza― No te preocupes, yo igual estare aquí para cuando…— hizo una pausa y alzo la mirada nuevamente―…para cuando tu me necesites—

Saori tenia un nudo en el pecho era algo como un presentimiento, se sentía bien volver a ver a Julian, el era su amigo y siempre había sido atento y caballeroso con ella, el en realidad era incondicional.

Ante el silencio de Saori, Julian la distrajo nuevamente—¿Has…visto a mi hermano…?—

Saori sonrio esta vez, un poco mas tranquila―Si, el esta muy cambiado Julian, deberías verlo, estoy segura de que estarías orgulloso―

Julian sonrio de medio lado―Me alegra oírlo, pero no puedo verlo, y te agradecería que no se lo mencionaras, de hecho…no me gustaría que comentaras que volvi—

—Julian…¿estas bien? — Saori de pronto tuvo la duda, porque si mal no recordaba, los cazadores le pisarían los talones hasta que matara a su hermano―¿Los cazadores…ellos?―

―Llegue a un acuerdo con ellos, no tienes de que preocuparte, Xander…esta bien, pero parte de mi trato es no acercarme, por eso te pido que mantengas esta conversación en estas condiciones—

Saori lo vio fruncir un poco el entrecejo, pero asintió si asi el lo quería, lo mejor era dejarlo como estaba, además ilusionar a Xander era una maldad.

―El te extraña mucho ¿sabes? Saga y yo a veces nos quedábamos con el porque no podía dormir o te echaba tanto de menos que lloraba en silencio— le confeso la chica. La mención del gemelo lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo, pero ya no le presto atención

—Sera el único que me extraña— dijo con una sonrisa ironica

—No digas eso Julian— expreso Saori en tono conciliatorio

—No importa ya… tengo que irme, quede con unos pendientes, solo quería verte…— dijo levantándose y Saori lo acompaño hasta la puerta

―Me gusto verte Julian, me alegra que estes bien― Saori no mentia en eso

El se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo mas lento y suave que pudo. Saori no pudo evitar ruborizarse, no estaba acostumbrada a esos gestos de nadie mas que no fuera Saga. Julian le tomo la mano y también la beso con la misma parsimonia

—Saori…sea lo que sea, llamame, estoy en mi celular siempre y para ti cuando lo necesites, no lo dudes— La convicción con la que Julian dijo eso hizo que Saori temblara y pensara que podría pasar algo malo

Respingo antes de responder―S-seguro… gracias Julian, cuídate—

Vio a Julian subirse al típico Lamborghini huracán azul que tenia como auto mientras este le daba una ultima sonrisa ladina y aceleraba retirándose. Saori se había alegrado de volverlo a ver, mas que todo Julian siempre había sido un excelente amigo por encima de cualquier cosa, sin embargo muy dentro de ella tenia un presentimiento extraño sobre él, no sabia exactamente que, pero sentía que algo no andaba bien, quien sabe, tal vez era solo la tristeza que pudo percibir en el pobre muchacho.

Tras un suspiro cerro la puerta y continuo con sus actividades sin dejar de dar vueltas al asunto…

 **Residencia de Shion**

En la casa de los Druidas las cosas no iban muy diferentes de una típica rutina de desayuno, en aquella casa siempre se colaboraba con uno que otro trabajo, Aioria lo sabia y por eso siempre intentaba estar despierto puntualmente a la hora que Shion se levantaba. Ademas, el "león" como su chica le llamaba, sabia que Marin siempre estaba dispuesta a verlo o a salir con el y esa mañana la había invitado a desayunar

A esa reunión se unian padre e hijo y por supuesto la nueva integrante del grupo, Elizabeth. Poco a poco la chica se había comenzado a desenvolver con los demás, asi que ahora era casi inevitable para ella no saltarse los desayunos en conjunto. Juntos aprovechaban para desayunar y comentar sobre trivialidades.

A Shion no le molestaba, mientras los chicos reian y hablaban el leia el periódico tranquilamente, casi le parecía como si tuviera una familia de nuevo, tenia 4 jovenes a su cuidado, su hijo Mu, Aioria desde que se retiro de su padre, Marin porque la chica literalmente vivía mas en su casa que en la de ella misma y la nueva chiquilla, Elizabeth, ese si que era fácil y a la vez un reto. Sonrio, porque se veian bastante felices

―Saori no me responde― se quejo Marin― ya le dije a Shaina―

—Tranquila― Aioria le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla― Seguro responde ahorita, estará dormida o desayunando―

―¿Creen que Saori quiera ir?― Mu pregunto curioso

―Oh vamos, incluso Saori no podría resistirse a ir a la piscina, y además todos iremos― Aioria contesto

―Pues quien sabe…es muy temperamental― Marin agrego

—A veces podemos no tener ganas de salir— Elizabeth comento y los demás se quedaron pensativos

El celular de Marin repico un par de veces y la chica contesto mientras veía como Aioria se llevaba un trozo de tocino a la boca desde arriba, le negó con la cabeza mientras atendia

―Shaina…¿Qué te dijo?―

―No ira…dice que se siente indispuesta—

—Oh vamos, es tan difícil que nos reunamos todos, incluso los chicos de Aspros irán— se quejo Marin

―Saga tampoco ira— le advirtió de inmediato

Marin fruncio el entrecejo―Bah…dejen a ese par de asociales, anda Shaina nos vemos en una hora―

―Seguro, no olvides llevar a tu gatito―

Marin bufo mientras Shaina carcajeo, la pelirroja colgó el celular y se dirigio a sus amigos

—Ni Saori ni Saga iran, asi que continuemos con nuestros planes— gruño la chica

—Creo que están peleados—Aioria dijo

—¿No los viste ese dia?― Mu agrego

―Si me imagine―

Shion rodo los ojos y paso la pagina del periódico, esos mocosos podían ser bastante chismosos…ni leer dejaban…

…

 **Residencia de los gemelos**

Solo. Asi era como se sentía, terriblemente solo, la ausencia de Saori lo estaba golpeando mas de lo que quería admitir, pero jamas lo diría en voz alta. Se había repetido las palabras de Aspros una y otra vez, ella volveria o al menos le diría que lo mandaria al diablo, era seguro que tenia que volver.

El detalle era cuando.

Rodo los ojos una vez mas cuando subio las escaleras y se encontró con una escena bastante pasada de tono entre Kanon y Laika que, desde que la chica era un lobo como ellos, las cosas se habían tornado mas…eh… candentes entre ellos. Y vaya que era muy evidente, porque Kanon tenia la espalda contra la pared y era ella quien lo besaba casi a fuerza, su gemelo apenas podía llevarle el ritmo y lo demás, bueno, prefirió no seguir mirando

―Que desagradable…— gruño lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos le escucharan

Laika brinco cual resorte y se pego a la pared en un susto, Kanon apenas se dio cuenta de lo que sucedia, respiraba agitadamente. Saga les observaba desde la escalera y de brazos cruzados, con mirada reprobatoria mientras negaba.

―Hay niños aquí…― gruño de nuevo

―Lo sentimos cuñado— Laika le dijo con un gesto de disculpa

—Relájate, no es como si nunca hubieras visto algo asi― Kanon le dijo aun agitado pero con una sonrisa picara

Saga gruño y fruncio el entrecejo —Ya dejen de babear— dijo dándoles la espalda para regresar sobre sus talones

—Oye ¡espera!— Kanon le detuvo— ¿Vas a ir con nosotros verdad?—

―No Kanon, no voy a ninguna parte― le respondio fastidiado mientras volvia a bajar las escaleras

―¡¿Por qué?!― Kanon le grito

La puerta sono y aquello detuvo a Saga de responderle con lindas palabras a su hermano fastidioso, no tenia ningunas ganas de salir o hablar o todo lo que implicara socializar con la gente. El gemelo mayor camino hasta la entrada, frotándose un ojo y tratando de reprimir un bostezo.

―Hola…― le saludaron apenas abrió

―Pasa…— respondió sin mucho ánimo―

El hombre parpadeo un par de veces y casi pensó que Saga estaba molesto con el de nuevo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era asi, simplemente se veía desanimado

—Perdona que te lo diga hijo, pero te vez horrible— dijo a la vez que se internaba dentro de la casa

―¿No me digas?― le contesto con bastante ironia

Kanon al escuchar la voz de su padre bajo de inmediato con Laika de la mano y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, es que este gemelito estaba muy feliz, Saga finalmente había guardado las garras y aceptado a su padre, además las cosas con Laika iban de maravilla asi que no podía pedir mas.

—¡Hola papá!— saludo contento y regalon el gemelo menor mientras le daba un abrazo brusco

Aspros encarno ambas cejas sorprendido, Laika se encogio de hombros y Saga rodo los hombros

—Vaya que estas contento— expreso aun sorprendido, luego entrecerró los ojos y miro a Laika―¿Te pidió matrimonio?―

La chica se puso roja y Kanon respingo mientras retrocedia ―¡Papá! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ehh…yo…err… por supuesto que no— le decía apenado y colorido

Saga sonrio maquiavélicamente y guardo silencio, no es como si tuviera muchas ganas de reírse, pero en realidad aquel comentario había puesto a su gemelo rojo cual tomate y eso le hacia mucha gracia, al menos lo animo un poco. Aspros por su parte disfrutó de poner a su hijo en vergüenza al igual que a su nuera, era muy divertido ver sus caras cada vez que mencionaba algo asi entre ellos, no lo hacia a mal, sino que realmente quería disfrutar a su hijo al máximo.

—S…señor Aspros— tartamudeo Laika apenadísima e igual de roja que el gemelo

—Vale, vale, ya ¿nos vamos? Traje la camioneta― informo el padre de los gemelos

—¿y desde cuando tienes camioneta?—

—Desde que se me antojo conseguir una, mi familia crece Kanon, no puedo andar en un simple escarabajo— comento con algo de arrogancia

—Bien, señor todopoderoso― le dijo burrlandose― ¡mocosos nos vamos ya, el que no baje en un minuto se queda!— grito Kanon a todo lo que dieron sus pulmones

Saga volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras intentaba retirarse sigilosamente, cosa que no iba a pasar.

—Saga ¿no vas con nosotros?— Aspros pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo

—Yo me quedo, hay mucho calor afuera—

—¡Vamos a la piscina Idiota!— gruño Kanon como si fuera la cosa mas obvia

—Dejalo Kanon, si no quiere ir no hay problema— dijo casi arrastrando a los demás que ya bajaban

Shun corria hacia la salida seguido de Xander e Ikki que, aunque fuera muy amargado jamas perdería en una competencia. Milo y Shaina venían riendo mientras que Camus e Hilda tomados de las manos saludaban respetuosamente. Todos salieron y se encargaron de cargar la camioneta de gente, Angelo traía su propio auto en el que llevaba a varios de sus compañeros mientras que los demás venían en la pick up de Shion.

Aspros salio de ultimo y ya Saga estaba echado sobre el mueble con el control remoto en la mano. Quería ayudarlo, pero no sabia como, pensaba que las palabras eran lo máximo que podía decir para alguien como Saga, asi que antes de irse intento darle animos.

―¿Por qué simplemente no lo resuelves?—

Saga volteo con fastidio y encarno una ceja,interrogante

—Se que estas asi por ella y te lo respeto, pero si la situación no es tan grave, piensa que tu puedes dar el paso, no seas orgulloso—

—Ella me pidió tiempo y yo se lo estoy dando—

—Mmm vale, pero el tiempo es relativo ¿no te parece?— le dijo con una sonrisa astuta. Saga ladeo la cabeza sin entender—El tiempo, es constante, no cambia, pasan las horas, los días, los meses e incluso años, pero en realidad, no tienes la certeza de cuan exacto puede ser ¿o si?—

Ok, oficialmente Saga estaba perdido, tal vez eran las horas de sueño que le faltaban y por eso su cerebro no estaba trabajando con normalidad. O Aspros era demasiado complejo y simplemente no entendia nada de nada.

—¿Qué se supone que haga con eso?—

—Pues, esperaba que le preguntaras el tiempo exacto, es decir, si vas a darle tiempo creo que deberías saber con exactitud la cantidad ¿no te parece?— Aspros sonreía con astucia y tras guiñarle el ojo a su hijo, salio junto a los demás cerrando la puerta detrás de si y dejando a un gemelo muy confundido

—¿A quien carajo habrá salido Kanon?— fue lo único que gruño antes de volver a concentrar su atención al televisor

…

 **Club privado – Di Costa**

 _Esa tarde_

Cada vez el grupo se hacia mas grande, pero los adultos no cabian de la felicidad, ahí estaban Shion, Dohko y Aspros, sonriendo a todo dar, sí, tal vez eran demasiados y con diferentes caracteres, pero pronto comenzaban a llevarse mucho mejor, y eso les hacia maravillosamente feliz. Ahí presentes estaban los chicos amigos de Saori, y los lobos, junto con ellos también estaban todos los muchachos de Aspros, incluso Fenrir, que era medio sigiloso.

Verlos a todos compartiendo animadamente les llenaba de alegría, porque eso significaba que pronto podrían unificarse como manada, como grupo, todos juntos y sin muchas diferencias entre ellos. Tal vez exageraban un poco, pero a eso querían llegar algún dia, además de esa forma siempre podían velar por el bienestar unos de otros, podían relacionarse y socializar e incluso rivalizar, podían aprender y enseñar, aquello era una idea magnifica que sin duda le propondría a los gemelos.

Los tres respingaron cuando escucharon un grito agudo, se pusieron en guardia rápido, pero no era necesario. Se dieron cuenta de que Aioria acababa de alzar a Marin, junto a Milo, al aire y de ahí lanzarla estruendosamente a la piscina. El par de demonios seguían cazando a las chicas descuidadas y lanzándolas al agua, a ellos se unio un Deathmask bastante macabro que no perdió tiempo en alzar a la chica de Camus que tomaba el sol, Milo sonrio con travesura y siguió los pasos del italiano para ayudarle.

Mientras todo esto sucedia Afrodita apenas sonreía de lado, su atención estaba enfocada en otra escena, una que particularmente le dolia. Cuando conocio a esa chica se dijo a si mismo que la conquistaría, que le demostraría quien era para que ella lo aceptara. Al salir de cada clase le dedicaba una palabra o una rosa, algún cumplido elegante y a pesar de que ella se sonrojaba siempre terminaba rechazándolo.

El Lince, fiel a su naturaleza se agazapaba y se retiraba con una sonrisa, pero siempre volvia, era bastante persistente. Sin embargo, la aparición de aquel muchacho nuevo de porte definido, mucho mas alto que el mismo y con nada de elegancia, pero si de seguridad le había cerrado el camino. Y es que al principio pensó que tenia una oportunidad con ella, pues el chico nuevo no se había fijado mucho en la muchacha, pero pronto se encontró con la terrible realidad, ella estaba derretida con ese hombre, el podía verlo e incluso olerlo, era obvio.

Fruncio el entrecejo mientras recordaba, hizo una mueca, si tan solo hubiese actuado antes…Pero ¿Qué podía hacer el cuando ella lo amaba ciegamente? No, ahí no cabia el, y de eso ya se había dado cuenta, sobre todo cuando le toco ser enemigo del muchacho nuevo y luego se fijo de que él, ahora correspondia sus sentimientos. Y ahí estaba ese par, sentados al borde de la piscina con una mano entrelazada, Laika recostada sobre su hombro y ambos riendo a carcajada suelta sobre las bromas de Aioria, Milo y Angelo. Kanon la hacia feliz.

Que suerte tenía ese desgraciado…

—Estas pensando muy alto…― Volteo rápido hacia su derecha, no se había percatado de la presencia de su compañera

—Lo siento, no me fije— se disculpo

—No te preocupes― la chica hizo una pausa y observo el lugar al que Afro ponía atención— Deberias olvidarte de eso…—

Afro la miro de reojo, a ella no la podía engañar―Eso quisiera… aun asi, no es tan sencillo Kassie—

Kassia le observo con algo de compasión, al pobre de su compañero le había pegado duro esta vez, ella nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento, asi que no podía aconsejarlo mucho

—Pues, creo que deberías continuar, hay otras chicas y se que no es sencillo, pero si sigues de esta forma te vas a lastimar y ella ni cuenta se dara—

Lo que la chica decía era cierto, pero como sacarse esa sensación del pecho, era algo inevitable. Vaya que la quería mucho, nada podía hacer, ya su mente se había hecho ilusión con esa chica.

—Supongo que ya lo superare, no es como si fuera a meterme en esa relación— dijo casi en un gruñido, evidentemente dolido

—Asi se habla Lince― le dijo con una sonrisa

—¿Y tu?—

—¿Yo?―

—Si tu, Kass, ¿no te has enamorado de alguien?―

―Pues…―la chica se lo pensó―Enamorar asi, enamorar no—dijo algo apenada

—Ya llegara y espero que sea uno muy bueno para ti, porque eres una chica genial y porque si no tu hermano le partira las piernas—

—En eso tienes toda la razon— dijo riendo de tan solo imaginar la escena. Kratos iba a partirle los huesos a quien se acercara a su hermanita

Ambos rieron ante la imagen y luego Kassia se levanto sacudió su cabello corto un poco y puso una mano en su cadera intentando evaluar sus posibilidades en ese sitio.

—Bah, pues aquí no queda nada mas que divertirse, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo— le dijo despidiéndose y tras eso salio corriendo

Afrodita vio como la chica corria y saltaba sobre el cuello de su mellizo que estaba cerca de la piscina con unos shorts negros, bastante pensativo, apenas estaba húmedo y se reflejaba en las puas que tenia por cabello. Kassia salto sin que el lo esperara y Kratos aunque intento balancearse y reclamar, no pudo hacerlo a tiempo, ambos calleron directo al agua.

Sonrio, al menos aquella seria una buena tarde.

…

 **Residencia de Saori**

Reviso su celular por ultima vez antes de lanzarse al sofá a ver una película, se había pasado todo el día pensando y para esta hora ya tenia una conclusión. Era realmente tonta, se alejo de Saga por una absurda estupidez y un temor infundado que solo ella sentía, porque Saga le dejo bien claro que no la culpaba ni sentía nada sobre la situación de los replicadores.

Se palmeo la frente como por quinta vez en la tarde, que torpe, pero, sobre todo: que insegura había sido. Si, era casi normal en ella ser insegura y eso se había incrementado con la muerte de su familia, de su casa siempre fue la menor, que los demás decidieran por ella la hacia sentir segura e incluso con Saga funcionaba así, pocas veces ella había tomado el sartén por el mango. Se sentía tonta y culpable, su temor había sido continuar en una relación con Saga de la que no estuviera segura, y no porque no lo amara sino porque sentía que no podía identificarlo, tal y como le pasaba con ella misma, o como había sido con su familia. Generalmente eso traía consecuencias y muy toxicas, por nada del mundo quería verse envuelta en tal situación con el gemelo, así que decidió huir, porque eso había hecho, había huido de su problema en vez de resolverlo como Saga le dijo. Gruño de frustración y suspiro con algo de tristeza, incluso sentía que había sido tan ruda con el gemelo que este ni siquiera le escribía o llamaba, y eso pasaba solamente cuando lo hería, porque incluso peleados, él podía al menos dedicarle un texto que siempre decía que el era un idiota y que metía las cuatro patas, pero aun así la adoraba. Sonrió al recordar aquello ¿a quién quería engañar? Lo extrañaba terriblemente, y la conciencia no le permitía conseguir tranquilidad porque sabía que lo había lastimado, a estas alturas ya habría aparecido en su casa como todas las veces anteriores.

Uno, dos, tres toques en la puerta, ¿Seria Julián de nuevo? ¿quizá se le olvido algo o tal vez necesitaba de ella? Ah, tal vez la comida que ordeno, obvio…Ni siquiera podía ordenar sus ideas correctamente

Abrió la puerta y efectivamente, aquel muchacho no muy alto, blanco y medio atontado era el repartidor de pizza, solo un joven con un trabajo extra. Lo dejo pasar, coloco la pizza sobre la mesa y trajo el dinero que había apartado, el chico no pareció ni contar, estaba con los ojos clavados en Saori.

—¿Todo bien? — pregunto ella ya que veía que el chico no avanzaba

―¡Ah! Si, si por supuesto señorita ya me iba, que la disfrute—

—Gracias— dijo abriendo la puerta y el joven camino varios pasos

Tras cerrar la puerta se dispuso a servir un trozo de pizza, ni ganas tenia de cocinar. Pasaron dos minutos cuando la puerta sonó de nuevo y Saori rodo los ojos, sabia que el niñato no había contado el dinero, regreso a la puerta a paso cansado y abrió nuevamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza al detallar a la persona que estaba parada frente a ella, era Saga.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no tiene mucha acción o emoción, pero era necesario. Julian ha regresado y parece estar muy extraño. Saori ha pensado mejor su situación, y ahora Saga espera en la puerta. Los cazadores pisan los talones con firmeza. Aun le queda mucho a esta historia, después del capitulo que viene se acaban las vacaciones para los lobos se vienen los problemas. Como siempre pueden contarme en la cajita de reviews dejándome un comentario que siempre me hace ilusión. Les mando un saludote**

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	22. Por la Eternidad

**Hola mis queridos lectores espero que estén muy bien, y hoy si he llegado a tiempo con el capitulo de la semana. Les traigo uno de los que ha estado escrito por meses y que finalmente puedo subir. Espero que lo disfruten y no me quieran matar después de leer.**

 **Generalmente no recomiendo soundtracks para mis capítulos, pero hoy haré la excepción, porque escribí esto escuchando una canción en particular. Es un tema conocido por muchos, de Sam Smith y se llama Writtings on the Wall, esa canción les dará ambiente para lo que sucederá adelante. Al menos para mi fue mucha inspiración. En fin ahí los dejo, no me maten.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 22**

 _Por la eternidad_

—Sa…Saga—

—Hola…siento…molestarte— por muy poco Saga estaba controlando su nerviosismo, en su mente sabía que el ir a casa de Saori representaba poner en peligro la relación que tenían—¿Puedo pasar? ―

Saori paso saliva ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí? Le había dicho que quería tiempo ¿o no? ¿Acaso no lo entendía? Feh, a quien engañaba, estaba que brincaba en un solo pie de la emoción ¡Tonta! Se gritó a si misma

Sacudió la cabeza para despertar un poco—Err…seguro, pasa—

Saga hizo lo dicho y puso sus manos en el bolsillo intentando opacar los nervios. Pues esa tarde tras la salida de Aspros y los demás, Saga se había quedado terriblemente pensativo, le dio mil vueltas al asunto, estaba cansado y definitivamente no quería estar solo, al menos no teniendo a su chica disponible.

Y es que el gemelo lo había pensado bien, las palabras de Aspros siguieron resonando en su cabeza. Ella había pedido tiempo, sí, pero no dijo cuánto y lo que su padre había intentado darle a entender es que tenía una excusa en sus narices para ir a verla. Aquel zorro viejo era hábil ¡Feh! Y eso que aún no se llevaba perfecto con él. Lo cierto era que le había costado al menos una hora entender aquellas palabras, quien lo puede culpar, tenía días sin dormir.

Así que, palmeándose la cabeza por su estupidez, se levantó, fue a ducharse y luego tomo las llaves del carro para ir a buscar a su chica. ¡Era un idiota! Podía arreglar las cosas y si no pues ahí estaría para ayudarla a resolverlo, no tenía que dejarla sola ¿o sí? Eso no era nada apropiado porque ella también se sentía triste y sola, él lo sabía ¿entonces a que esperaba? Tras maldecirse solo un poco más, como para que quedara claro, arranco el auto y fue directo a casa de Saori.

Y ahora estaba aquí, como un adolescente nervioso, el valor que había juntado en el camino solo le había servido para cruzar la puerta ¿y ahora que hacía?

Saori por su parte, tras cerrar la puerta le dirigió una mirada interrogante, frunció levemente el entrecejo. Saga se tallaba un ojo, algo nervioso y evidentemente cansado, eso la chica lo noto de inmediato, las ojeras que tenía y el porte con el que caminaba ¿estaría enfermo?

—¿Estas…bien? — pregunto ella con duda y preocupación

Saga bajo la mano y sus dedos se movieron en un gesto de ansiedad―Sí, perfecto yo…—

Saori era paciente, muy paciente en realidad, pero en esta situación, ella solo quería saber porque Saga se había aparecido ¿algo malo sucedía con los chicos? Era la única explicación que encontraba.

—Saga… ¿Por qué estás aquí? — le preguntó, su tono era serio y no había querido sonar tan ruda como pareció

—Pues…yo, la verdad…—Saga se rasco la nuca fastidiado, luego la miro a los ojos y gruño― Saori, sé que te dije que respetaría tu tiempo, pero la verdad es que no puedo, han pasado unos días y… yo… Esto, no me gusta y la verdad vine porque te…porque… necesito saber de cuánto tiempo estabas hablando, horas, minutos segundos, tengo que saber para prepararme, no quiero estar…— " _tanto tiempo solo, sin ti"_ iba a decir, pero se contuvo

Saga había hablado tan rápido que Saori apenas le comprendió, parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

—¿De qué te ríes? — Saga quiso saber, estaba algo perplejo

—Pues…hablaste muy rápido y… ¿Cómo se supone que te diga cuanto tiempo exacto voy a pensar Saga? ― le dijo tratando de explicarle como si le hablara a un niño

Eso no lo había pensado, pero, pero, pero… solo era una excusa…

—Es que…— dijo casi en un suspiro y luego alzó la mirada de nuevo algo apenado por su conducta de tonto. Oh si, Saga era muy serio y rudo, un chico malo, pero cuando se trataba de Saori aquel lobo se transformaba en un lindo cachorrito, sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo, pues pronto agarró valor.

Saga gruñó fastidiado, ya estaba ahí ¿no? No se iría así nada más, quería arreglar las cosas, así que, ya medio enojado por la situación, actuó. Avanzó a dos zancadas y la tomó por la cintura apegándola a la pared tras ella, en realidad ambos quedaron a milímetros de distancia y el gemelo agachó un poco el rostro para observarla detalladamente. Estaba sorprendida por la acción, pero tampoco se había soltado ni forcejeado.

El gemelo apretó su agarre en la cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo -si es que eso era posible- y con la otra mano en su mejilla unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso suave y lento, pero bastante caluroso. Al separarse, ella solo pudo observarlo.

—Que no entiendes que solo era una excusa para verte— le susurró, ya que estaban demasiado cerca prácticamente nariz con nariz

Saori relajó la espalda que acumulaba tensión y lo soltó en un suspiro para después sonreír.

—Es la peor excusa de la historia— dijo en una risilla traviesa

Saga también sonrió algo atontado—Ya sé, tuve que improvisar ¿me ha quedado bien verdad? —

Saori siguió riendo divertida, es que era una real tontería lo que hacían, parecían dos chiquillos de 15 años

—Es una tontería, pero te ha quedado lindo— ella alzó su mano para acariciar la mejilla del gemelo

—Saori, entiende que me cuesta mucho… ¡joder al diablo mi orgullo! ― gritó con un gruñido que hizo sonreír a la chica— Es imposible para mi alejarme, no puedo, aunque quisiera juro que no puedo, me estoy volviendo loco y no estoy exagerando, sobre todo después de lo que…―se detuvo, no quería seguir con esa idea— …no puedo dormir, ni comer, ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en algo que no seas tú ¿es normal siquiera? Porque siento que no lo es— terminó casi jadeando por lo rápido que había dicho esas palabras que habían salido de su alma, jamás había sido tan sincero y abierto como con ella ahora.

Ella parpadeo sorprendida ante la confesión, y en realidad sabía que Saga no mentía, porque en su rostro se reflejaba claramente el dolor y la tristeza que tenía, eso lo había leído muy bien cuando apenas lo miro.

―Escucha, puedo darte el tiempo que quieras, pero… a mi lado, puedes ignorarme un poco si quieres, pero…— Saga continuaba hablando como si no hubiera un mañana

Ella le tomo por ambas mejillas con sus suaves manos para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y hacerlo callar.

—Saga…ya no quiero, ni necesito pensar en nada más, decidí que lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, me aleje por una tontería que recién descubro es una patética debilidad y… ¡como sea! Lo que quiero es ya no separarme, vivamos el tiempo que nos quede—

Saga resopló incrédulo, a pesar de todo lo que habían hablado él no la soltó en ningún momento, sus confesiones fueron así, uno contra uno y a milímetros del otro. Tal y como había sido desde el primer día, el gemelo se quedó quieto, observando esos ojos azules, tan profundos como el mismo mar. Aquellas palabras le habían dado finalmente la tranquilidad que su alma pedía, ella no iba a alejarse nunca más.

De un movimiento la levanto por las piernas encadenándola a su cintura para luego colocar una mano en la espalda y besarla profundamente. Saori no se resistió, por el contrario, aumento la fuerza con la que se besaban, sus mentes y sus cuerpos pedían más, estaban deseosos de concretar aquello que ciertamente habían intentado, pero jamás logrado. Así que entre caricias, jadeos y gruñidos fueron capaces de llegar hasta la habitación de la chica en donde Saga la fue bajando con cuidado hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, ambos se besaban con salvajismo, como si compitieran por comerse el uno con el otro, sus lenguas enredadas en un gesto de pasión que ellos mismos no podían controlar.

A tientas, las manos de Saori buscaron la franela del gemelo en una acción desesperada por quitársela, mientras que Saga ya le había quitado la blusa de un tirón, Saori sintió aquellos abdominales perfectamente esculpidos y dignos de un Dios griego. Las manos del gemelo se aferraron a las caderas de Saori que gimió apenas audible al sentir la cercanía tan calurosa con su chico. Para cuando ella logro despojar a Saga de su camisa, este la volteó de un solo movimiento, besándola detrás del cuello mientras dejaba rastros invisibles de saliva por toda su piel en un camino que parecía no tener fin. Lo hacía con lentitud como si cada beso marcara historia en su piel, el calor de su aliento abrazando la tersa y blanquecina dermis de la muchacha.

En el momento que ambos se despojaron completamente de sus vestimentas, Saga la apegó contra su cuerpo, ella podía sentir el pecho del gemelo en su espalda y el leve jadeo en su oído cosa que le causaba aún más placer y desear mucho más, que siguiera, que no se detuviera por nada. Saga gruño mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, sus manos se estiraron hasta los muslos desnudos de la chica. Para este momento sus ojos ya eran rojos, estos denotaban evidente lujuria, pasión y deseo por tener a su chica, quería que pasara, quería tenerla para él y no dejarla ir nunca. Aquellas ásperas manos recorrieron las piernas de Saori sin darse cuenta de que estas caricias se convertían en rasguños, Saga, preso del deseo no había controlado por completo a esa bestia en su interior que gritaba por salir y hacer suya a esa mujer de una buena vez.

Sin embargo, aquellos rasguños en todo lo animal de la palabra, fueron sutiles y aun así hicieron a Saori gemir lo que provoco en Saga un desborde de emociones que acabaron con la espalda de la chica en la cama. Ella sintió el peso del gemelo sobre ella besándola desde su vientre hasta el cuello mientras delineaba su cintura con sus dedos con un toque muy suave que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo interno, automáticamente las manos de la chica Kido se enredaron en la melena del muchacho que no se detenía. Sus caricias eran pasionales y algo bruscas, sí, pero también podía sentir el cariño con el que la trataba.

Ambos jadearon a la vez con sus labios humedecidos y frente a frente, observándose como si fuera la primera vez que se veían, se detallaron el uno al otro sin dejar de sentir el hambre que sus cuerpos ya reclamaban. Saga lo sabía, ella estaba lista para él, pero antes el gemelo le robo el aliento a la chica con un beso, uno que la hizo estremecerse, sus uñas se clavaron en los bíceps fornidos del peli azul que la apegó de la cintura para que pudiera sentirlo mejor. Finalmente, y sin tanto hacerse del rogar, Saga unió su cuerpo con el de ella en un movimiento suave al principio, delicado y hasta romántico, ella dejo libre un sutil gemido que el gemelo acalló con un beso, levanto sus brazos por encima de la cabeza junto a los de ella para que ambos cuerpos pudieran sentirse en entereza, aquel fogoso calor que emanaban les era simplemente delicioso y adictivo.

Aquellos movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, más pasionales y casi incontrolables para el gemelo. Saori y él se miraban fijamente, ella podía ver esos ojos rojos que le recordaban la verdadera naturaleza de su chico, los gruñidos animales que escuchaba o sentía en la vibración de su pecho, eran señal clara de que aquel hombre no era humano y, aun así, la hacía temblar de placer, no de miedo.

Los húmedos labios de Saga volvieron a pasarse por su cuello en aquella adicción a su olor, no podía parar, aunque quisiera no podía, lo hacía perder la cabeza, entrar en un estado de excitación que no creía que lograría jamás con nadie. Se detuvo en el lóbulo de la oreja nuevamente, pero esta vez para susurrar una pregunta, era algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho, puesto que siempre estuvo seguro, pero no sabía la respuesta de ella.

Saori gimió al sentir el leve mordisqueo en su oído junto a un gruñido jadeante que lograba sensaciones en su cuerpo que no podía explicar.

―Saori…― gruño el gemelo entre jadeos, sus movimientos no se detenían por nada― ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? ¿Ser mi mujer? Mía y de nadie más, por la eternidad―

Ella dejo libre un alarido y ladeo su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Saga que la miraban expectantes. Le robo un beso delicado y encadeno sus brazos al cuello del gemelo.

―¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio?― Saori dijo con una risilla traviesa y un leve jadeo

En forma de réplica Saga mordió su cuello ante la burla de Saori, ella se quejo con un gemido

― No, pero es algo de lobos, ya lo sabes…la marca―

―No deseo nada diferente, Saga, Te amo…juntos, ahora y siempre―

Saga sonrió ampliamente y Saori sintió la presión en su vientre bajo, sus movimientos aumentaron y los jadeos de ambos se hicieron incesantes. El gemelo beso su hombro antes de hacer lo que tenía planeado, mientras ella estaba concentrada en el placer del vaivén de sus caderas Saga marco su hombro de una mordida certera, ella era suya y lo seria siempre.

Saori dejo libre un pequeño gritillo que se camuflo con un gemido lastimero, Saga atrapó sus labios para calmarla y ahogar su momentáneo lamento. Ella se sintió más relajada cuando Saga tras culminar ese beso, le susurro un "tranquila" al oído, la seguridad que el gemelo le brindaba era más fuerte que todo lo demás.

El gemelo se recostó de lado para quedar frente a ella sobre su costado, sus piernas se encadenaron. Ella soltó un gemido por el movimiento de Saga que no se detuvo y continuó con la entrada y salida en su cuerpo, delineó las caderas de su chica con sutileza mientras mordía su cuello y gruñía de placer. Saori podía sentir la leve capa de sudor que sus cuerpos destilaban, escuchar con atención los leves jadeos de Saga con cada movimiento, sus garras delineando su piel trazando un camino que pronto tendría relieve y se pintaría de rojo. Se aferró a la espalda del muchacho con un gemido, deleitándose con el eco sonoro de aquel desborde de pasión que se escuchaba en toda la habitación.

Saori lo beso nuevamente, pero esta vez con fiereza, deseosa de más, empujo levemente los hombros del gemelo dejándolo con la espalda sobre la cama. Saga la miro sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya sabía que su chica tenía carácter, pero verla sentada sobre el a horcadas era algo que no había pensado antes, se veía preciosa, apenas un poco luz se colaba por la ventana y esta hacía que las sombras sobre ella dibujaran su figura a la perfección. Volvió a sonreír cuando sus manos se entrelazaron con las de ellas obligándolo a levantar los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras sentía las caderas de la chica moverse con sensualidad sobre él a la vez que sus labios se unían nuevamente. No pudo evitar gruñir, esta vez mucho más alto y eso le hizo saber a Saori que lo estaba disfrutando y debía continuar.

Soltó sus manos y mordisqueo su cuello estirando su piel, ese era un juego que ambos podían jugar, bajo sus dedos por el pecho del gemelo y ahí fue que noto las cicatrices que adornaban aquel torso perfecto que el joven griego poseía. Hizo una mueca de tristeza al dibujarlas con las yemas de sus dedos. Saga la interrumpió tomando su mano con delicadeza y besándola. Ella acerco sus labios para no perderse detalle de aquella húmeda boca que deseaba mucho más, así que continuo con sus movimientos de caderas que el gemelo obligaba a que se tornaran mucho más rápidos colocando sus manos en la espalda de ella.

Saori jadeó con un alarido al sentir las manos del gemelo en su espalda que desde arriba en sus hombros hasta abajo le rasguñaron y aunque dolió al principio no pudo sino mezclar aquello con el placer que sentía. Con aquel gemido, Saga despertó de aquel letargo de sensualidad, aquel hechizo que Saori tenía sobre él y se lanzó sobre ella hambriento, tomándola por los brazos con brusquedad y gruñendo en señal de posesión absoluta. Con ese ánimo salvaje Saga comenzó a embestirla de nuevo, a su ritmo, cargado de pasión. Las gotas de sudor en su cabello y en su piel fogosa que lo único que deseaba era mucho más, sin embargo, Saori seria complaciente pues mientras más rápido lo hacía, más fuerte se tornaban sus alaridos, y por supuesto más rápido llegaría a ese final que ambos esperaban con deseo.

Saga encadeno su brazo por la cintura de la chica en un intento de apegarla mucho más a su cuerpo, sus emociones estaban descontroladas y necesitaba tenerla hasta el final. Ninguno de los dos aguanto mucho más y con un movimiento rápido y hasta salvaje por parte del gemelo, ambos llegaron juntos a ese aclamado final. Saga gruño con fuerza en su oído y Saori dio un último gemido largo, se quedaron quietos por un minuto uniendo sus miradas con una sonrisa, Saga beso su mejilla y luego sus labios, descendió hasta su oído con un susurro.

―Te amo…―

Saori lo tomo de las mejillas para obligarlo a observarla de frente mientras negaba con la cabeza

―Yo te amo a ti…Saga, no sabes cuánto―

El gemelo sonrió ampliamente complacido y con un par de besos se recostó a su lado sobre su costado encarándola directamente a sus ojos. Estiro su brazo sobre su cintura para apegarla a él en un abrazo, ella mientras tanto se recostó en su pecho escuchando los latidos desbocados del gemelo que intentaba calmar su respiración igual que ella.

Amaba a Saga y no podía dejar de pensarlo, y haber terminado de esa forma les había dejado a los dos muy claro lo que sentían. Acaricio su pecho en círculos, se sonrojo un poco al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer ¿¡qué diría su abuelo!? Feh, mejor ni lo pensaba, ahora no tenía que culparse de nada, simplemente calmarse y dejarse vivir, pero junto a él, sola, nunca más.

Cerró sus ojos en un suspiro acomodando la cabeza en el pecho desnudo del gemelo que apenas se calmaba, pronto sintió la tranquilidad, la seguridad y el calor que Saga le brindaba. Sin embargo, había un detalle que ella no pudo dejar pasar, y es que a pesar de que Saga había cerrado los ojos con la intención de dormir, él seguía gruñendo bajito.

—¿Estas…? —dijo alzando la cabeza confundida—¿Gruñes? —

Saga abrió los ojos, que aún estaban rojos, para observarla, encarnó una ceja confundido—No gruño…— negó de inmediato

La chica frunció el entrecejo extrañada y volvió a recostarse sobre él, Saga cerró los ojos de nuevo y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, tenía días sin dormir y la reciente actividad había colaborado para hacerlo sentir exhausto.

….

….

….

Saori parpadeó repetidamente, incrédula de lo que escuchaba—Saga…—

—¿Ummm?― dijo sin abrir los ojos

—Si gruñes—

—Que NO gruño—

Era muy bajito, pero ahí estaba, un gruñidito suavecito, como un temblorcillo pequeño en el pecho, una vibración apenas notable, como el….

¡Momentico!

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

—Saga ¡ronroneas! — le gritó con una risilla y muy sorprendida. Completamente enternecida se acurrucó sobre su pecho para seguir escuchando

…silencio….

 _…Grrrrrrrrrrrr…_

Saga no se defendió… ¿se había dormido?

¡Pff! Y ella que pensó que era un lobo de pura cepa….Feh, lobo o no lobo, se acurrucó en su pecho tapando su cuerpo con la sabana para sentir el calorcillo que le proporcionaba Saga. Aquella tarde había sido inolvidable para ambos, lo recordarían por el resto de sus días.

…

 **Club Privado Di Costa**

¡Ah! La paz, la tranquilidad, los rayos del sol calentando a todos aquellos bajo su manto, la brisa fresca, pero lo mejor la calma que se cernía sobre todos ellos. Y con todos me refiero a solo los lobos y su grupo de sobrenaturales, porque las personas ajenas a ellos estaban al borde de un colapso de desesperación. La razón era muy sencilla, aquellos jóvenes tenían un desastre, en todo el sentido de la palabra, y un escándalo con sus bromas, gritos y demás locuras que llamaban la atención de todos los presentes.

Los muchachos con sus mujeres al hombro hacían un extraño juego de quitarse un balón de las manos, era como ¿rugby acuático? Pues si, tal vez y eso tenía muy entretenidos a todos, incluso los más tímidos se habían unido al juego y el escándalo que tenían en el sitio no era para nada normal. Shion y Dohko creían que los iban a echar en cualquier momento, Aspros solo sonreía ampliamente y disfrutaba de ver a sus chicos ahí tan relajados y sin preocupaciones.

Se preguntaba si su hijo mayor habría resuelto las cosas con su chica, el muchacho era muy astuto e inteligente, pero para las cosas más simples se complicaba demasiado, era como si no comprendiera las actitudes normales de los humanos y él como su padre, realmente quería ayudarlo en eso. Kanon por el contrario no parecía enredarse tanto, era más alocado e instintivo, no pensaba demasiado en cuanto a relaciones humanas, su cuerpo respondía a la situación que vivía y de esa manera reaccionaba. Eran gemelos, pero tan diferentes. Suspiró

Apenas los estaba conociendo, sus hijos estaban enormes y eran adultos por lo que se le hacía un poco difícil adivinar lo que pensaban o que carácter tenían, aun así, decían que la sangre llamaba ¿no? Al parecer eso le sucedía porque al menos intuía ciertas cosas sobre ellos. Observo a Kanon divertirse con Laika que estaba sentada sobre sus hombros en aquella piscina, jugaban junto a los demás que era un grupo bastante grande, a excepción de Elizabeth los demás estaban en el agua.

La chica si se estaba divirtiendo, pero le daban esos ataques de timidez repentina, tenía un bonito traje de baño color azul rey que combinaba con sus ojos y cabello. Estaba sentada en la piscina con los pies en el agua mientras reía por las tonterías que los demás hacían. Sin darse cuenta de cuando apareció, vio que un chico se paraba a su lado ofreciéndole la mano.

―Anda, no te puedes quedar aquí, vamos— le dijo el muchacho estirando su mano

Elizabeth le observo desde su sitio y parpadeo varias veces insegura de lo que el muchacho ofrecía

―Gracias, pero yo…― dudo

―¿Eres la chica nueva verdad?― pregunto aquel joven

―Err…eso creo― respondió nerviosamente

El joven sonrió de nuevo casi enseñando sus colmillos, sus ojos azules la miraban fijamente, llevaba shorts negros y el pecho descubierto con una placa en el cuello. Al ver que ella no se movería, el decidió sentarse a su lado, sacudió un poco su cabello con las manos para quitar el agua en exceso y de nuevo extendió su mano, esta vez para presentarse

―Me llamo Kratos, Teriántropo de la pantera y perteneciente al clan Veleno―

Elizabeth parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida, es que generalmente las personas no se acercaban así, no a ella.

―Err… mucho gusto― dijo tomando su mano y estrechándola con algo de pena

―Entonces, ahora que nos conocemos ya podemos divertirnos, es decir, hay una fiesta esperándonos—

—Es…es que yo, preferiría quedarme a observar, no sea que…― " _vaya a arruinarlo o me golpeen estúpidamente"_ quiso añadir

―Bah, no te preocupes solo es un juego muy sencillo, además, puedo cuidarte, nada te pasara, te lo prometo― Kratos le guiño el ojo de forma amigable, le daba un poco de pena que la chica no se incluyera

La rubia suspiró, no era como si pudiera negarse por más tiempo, además era cierto, todos se divertían menos ella, al menos no jugaba, si quería vivir con todos ellos debía aprender a confiar y a integrarse, realmente quería, pero no era como si tuviera muchos ánimos.

—De acuerdo…pero…solo por un momento—

― ¡Excelente! ― Celebró el muchacho poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano, ella la tomó y también se puso de pie con una leve sonrisa

Él saltó directo al agua y la espero para sostenerla, Elizabeth suspiró y se dijo así misma que tenía que calmarse y aprovechar los buenos momentos y aunque su cargo de conciencia era grande, no pudo sino dejarlo atrás y continuar viviendo, así que con una ligera sonrisa también se lanzó al agua.

Mu observó la escena sorprendido, la chica se incluía en aquel extraño juego que ni el mismo entendía, pero igual se divertía, lo más raro para él fue que Elizabeth se dejara llevar por un desconocido, ella era muy tímida y anteriormente no había querido integrarse con el cuándo se lo pidió. No pudo evitar sentir algo raro en el pecho.

―Ella es muy linda…― comento una voz a su lado. Mu parpadeo varias veces y vio que era Xander sonriendo.

―Pues…si supongo—

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir que te gusta? ―

Mu se puso de todos colores y paso saliva ¿Qué rayos decía ese mocoso? Por supuesto que no le gustaba, apenas la conocía, solo sentía algo de… compasión por ella y la vida que había llevado hasta ahora. Sí, eso era, nada más.

Volteo para replicarle al enano su comentario, pero este ya se había hundido bajo el agua y nadaba varios metros lejos de él. Mu suspiro fastidiado y se propuso a olvidarse de aquello

…

 **Base Central "Alfa"**

El hombre dio varias vueltas por la oficina, ese día se sentía particularmente fastidiado, últimamente las cosas no salían bien, después del fracaso de los rusos aquello había ido en declive. Pero eso no era del todo cierto, la verdad era que había obtenido lo que quería de aquel lobo, también esperaba pacientemente el retorno de uno de sus cazadores más fuertes, y por supuesto aun tenia a la elite de su lado. Francamente las cosas no estaban tan mal.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones anteriores había sido mucho más sencillo, puesto que el exterminio de esos clanes pequeños eran la cosa más fácil que le podía suceder a un cazador, aun así, este no era el caso. Habiendo visto el fracaso de Sísifo y sus muchachos, incluyendo al joven Solo y la deserción de la niña Kido, le quedaba claro que esto era más de lo que esperaban. No era complicado, pero tendría que ser menos tolerante y por eso había convocado aquella reunión, necesitaba concretar sus futuros pasos.

La puerta de manera resonó por lo amplio de su oficina que no era nada fuera de lo común, una chica delgada y formalmente vestida se abrió paso con unas carpetas abrazadas a su pecho, se veía nerviosa, pero simplemente hacia su trabajo como secretaria de aquel hombre que se podía decir era el líder absoluto del _"genus venatore"._ La muchacha ingreso a paso nervioso y observo a su jefe que miraba por la ventana.

―Señor…―hizo una pausa ajustando sus lentes rectangulares― Los hombres que solicito ya están aquí, les hice pasar a la sala de conferencias—

—Bien…voy en un momento― finalmente se volteo para hacerle frente― ¿Todos están aquí? ―

―Todos…señor—

―Bien, gracias, puedes retirarte—

La chica asintió temerosa y se retiró mientras que aquel hombre de cabellos rojizos cortos se volvía hacia la ventana. Suspiro y sonrió de medio lado, las cosas iban a cambiar y si no lo hacían por sí mismas, entonces el haría que sucediera. Estaba harto de Italia, exterminar la población de esas criaturas era una misión improrrogable.

…

Les observo con superioridad a todos, a su lado, la elite de cazadores y frente a él, aquellos a quienes había hecho llamar. Sísifo y su hijo Aioros, El Cid y Shura, por supuesto no podía faltar aquel joven, Julián Solo. Todos ellos expectantes, sin duda no se esperaban aquella reunión o al menos no tan pronto.

―Entonces ¿has tenido un buen viaje Julián?― pregunto aquel hombre como si del clima se tratara y jugando con los nervios de todos los presentes

El muchacho apretó los dientes— Lo suficientemente cómodo―

―Bien, espero que haya sido un tiempo de reflexión ¿verdad? ―

Julián no aparto la mirada―Lo fue, señor―

―Contaré con eso entonces, ya sabes, para no tener que enviarte de nuevo— dijo agitando la mano como restándole importancia. Julián en respuesta apretó la mandíbula―Ahora, quiero sus progresos ¿Qué hay de mis 3 conejos favoritos? ―

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la sala, ninguno sabía exactamente que responder y el hombre sonrió, los estaba poniendo en aprietos, eso le gustaba pues podía sentir el miedo emanando por sus poros.

—Vale, de acuerdo, tema profundo, cambiemos la pregunta ¿Qué hay de este niño? El muchacho, el alfa ¿ya está muerto? ―

Silencio de nuevo, algunos apretaban sus puños y otros la mandíbula, sabían que la ira de ese hombre se acercaba, acechando como depredador silencioso. El Director suspiro y coloco ambas manos sobre la mesa.

—Bien, entonces, quiero que me digan…— dijo levantándose de su puesto, su mirada se tornó fúrica y así mismo el tono de voz con el que dijo las siguientes palabras― ¡¿Qué Carajos están haciendo ustedes aquí?!―

El grito retumbó por toda la sala e hizo respingar a los presentes, el golpe de la mesa sin duda le agrego un efecto perturbante a aquellas palabras. Ciertamente, el hombre no era de aquellos que se sulfuraban, pero si tenía una paciencia limitada y hasta ahora habían osado propasarla.

―Quiero respuestas, quiero que me digan ¿Qué han hecho hasta ahora? ¿a cuantos han eliminado? ¿Cuántos sobrenaturales quedan en Italia? ¿Cuántos menos hay en la jauría de ese mocoso? ¡Quiero que me lo digan ahora! ―

―Señor…nosotros hemos hecho reportes de los clanes exterminados en Italia, nos enfocamos en eso luego de que usted tomara en posesión al lobo― El Cid hablo y el Director sonrió

—Ah…si hablan. Sabes muy bien que no es suficiente, los quiero muertos, no importa si matan a uno a dos o a tres, juntos o separados. He sido benevolente, les he dado tiempo, hombres, estrategias ¡Joder traje a la elite! Pero ustedes no hacen nada más que fallar, entonces, ahora seré yo quien actué y ustedes seguirán mis órdenes al pie de la letra sino quieren terminar como ellos―

―¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?― Sísifo hablo sosteniéndole la mirada

―He dicho que los quiero muertos no importa como lo hagan, si ponen trampas de oso o lo que les dé la gana, pero primero hay un asunto que quiero resolver. Permítanme ilustrarles señores, el siguiente movimiento, corre por mi cuenta―

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Vale pues, Finalmente Saori y Saga han consumado lo suyo, ya era hora ¿no? se que muchos esperaban esta escena y sinceramente espero no haber metido no una sino las cuatro patas. Como saben y les he mencionado desde el principio este no es mi campo, este tipo de escenas definitivamente no se me dan de maravilla como a dos de mis lectoras favoritas que son unas reinas del genero, las admiro de verdad. Pues yo, simplemente espero haberles generado aunque sea una emoción por pequeña que fuera, por eso ni siquiera lo clasifico como lemon, pues creo que es demasiado sutil para entrar en esa categoría, pero hey! yo soy neófita en el asunto. Por cierto que no he podido evitar terminar la escena con una ligera bromilla, es que hay que aprovechar los recursos de estos Lobos que pueden llegar a ser muy graciosos en sus hábitos.**

 **Sobre la escena pues, la he hecho con un tanto de fiereza por parte de Saga, en un principio pensé que lo haría mas romántico, pero recordé que Saga es un Lobo, es fiero, rudo y salvaje por lo tanto no podía todo ser flores y colores, aun así lo he hecho portarse bien, le ha dejado recuerdos marcados en la piel a Saori, pero se ha controlado decentemente. Algunos ya esperaban la escena y espero no haber fracasado tan estrepitosamente, se que otros están haciéndose la pregunta que yo ya me se de memoria: Laika y Kanon vendrán pronto, aunque para eso debo prepararme psicologicamente pues si fui un tanto ruda con Saga, tendré que hacerlo mejor con Kanon, pues ambos son lobos, Laika también tiene que demostrarlo. Pero paciencia...**

 **Aun así esto no termina, el que Saga haya marcado a Saori propone cosas muy buenas para ambos, pero a esta etapa le quedan 2 capítulos mas de paz, saben que no soy muy amante de la paz, a mi me gusta la guerra...err... bueno no no piensen así, a mi lado malvado le gusta eso, ya saben que tengo una doble personalidad como escritora. En fin esto ya se hizo un testamento... espero que les haya gustado, como saben todo pueden decírmelo con un comentario dejando un review que siempre me hace ilusión, Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Radamanthys'Queen**


	23. Hoy No

**Buenas buenas espero que estén muy bien, como siempre paso por aquí para dejarles el capitulo de la semana. Gracias a todos los que leen e interactuan ya sea con reviews o por privado, siempre es grato saber que están ahí.**

 **Sobre el capitulo pues les comento que hemos llegado al final de una etapa y de esa manera quise escribirlo. Como les dije, a partir de aquí se acaba la paz para los lobos (otra vez) el regreso de Julian tiene un significado bastante particular para los cazadores. En fin no adelantare nada mas, lo cierto es que esto es muy relax y espero que así lo tomen, y les guste por supuesto.**

 **Por cierto este capitulo es el mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento. La razón es simple, necesitaba terminar esta etapa, y no quería postergarlo mas, es necesario finalizar. Son 2 capítulos en 1 y espero que no se torne aburrido. Ademas es una vía de escapen en caso de que no pueda subir luego xD**

* * *

 **Capitulo 23**

 _Hoy No_

 **Residencia de Saori**

Ninguno se dio cuenta de cuando llegó el final de la tarde, ambos dormían y las ventanas cerradas le daban un ambiente nocturno a la habitación. Saori dejo libre un suspiro antes de abrir los ojos, se quiso mover un poco para desperezarse, pero se dio cuenta que la apretaban. Frunció el entrecejo aun medio dormida y se fijó en el brazo que la rodeaba, Saga la tenía apretada desde el abdomen y él dormía plácidamente.

Saori sonrió ante el recuerdo de lo que había pasado esa tarde, se sonrojo de tan solo pensarlo, Saga había sido cuidadoso y cariñoso, pero a la vez muy pasional, sus ojos nunca cambiaron de color, se mantuvieron rojos siempre recordándole a ella que no era humano. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía, por mucho tiempo los dos estuvieron buscando dar aquel paso, pero les había costado montones, ahora que lo habían conseguido, Saori estaba segura de que nada más podría separarlos.

Se volteo hacia su costado derecho para quedar de frente a él, no hubo forma de quitarse el brazo del gemelo de encima, aunque estuviera completamente dormido. Saori sonrió, siempre pasaba igual, Saga dormía como piedra, aunque fijándose bien en su rostro se veía extenuado como si estuviese noqueado, desmayado. La chica suspiro, quien sabe lo que había sucedido con él en esos días que estuvieron distanciados, apenas regresaba de su "secuestro" Saori quiso palmearse la frente al darse cuenta de que lo había dejado solo, cosa que él jamás había hecho con ella.

Extendió su mano para acariciarle la mejilla y lo hizo repetidas veces. Suspiro y con mucho esfuerzo para salir del agarre de Saga, se levantó directo al baño para asearse un poco, se daría una ducha y luego prepararía algo de comer. Se fijó en el reloj y noto que eran casi las 6 de la tarde, de seguro Marín y los demás debían estar regresando ya de su día libre, o por lo menos eso era lo que habían dicho, pues volverían a la academia el lunes. Ya en el baño se fijó en el espejo, se quitó la bata de dormir y dejo su figura a la vista, alzo las cejas al darse cuenta de que tenía varias marcas por todo el cuerpo, rasguños en su mayoría, paso sus dedos por ellos sintiendo el pequeño relieve que habían dejado sobre su piel blanquecina que poco a poco se había puesto rojiza. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, pues sabía que el instinto de Saga era fuerte y ya

esperaba encontrarse con eso. En su hombro izquierdo justo en la clavícula había una marca que parecía una quemadura más bien, estaba roja y parecía hinchada eran par de orificios, colmillos canidos incrustados en su piel.

Lo toco con cuidado, pero aun así no dolía, tal vez ardía un poco, ella recordaba el momento en el que Saga lo había hecho, suspiro, aunque no tenía al 100% claro lo que esa marca significaba, sabía que era realmente importante así que sonrió de contenta. Sin más que esperar Saori se ducho con tranquilidad, estuvo varios minutos ahí, al terminar colocó una toalla enroscada en su cabello y se puso su bata de baño para salir. Al hacerlo se encontró con Saga sentado al borde de la cama, con shorts puestos y cara de somnoliento.

Saori pensó que algo le pasaba, pero cuando Saga alzo la cabeza para observarla esbozo una sonrisa enorme, se levantó de su sitio y camino hasta ella atrayéndola bruscamente desde la cintura para apegarla a él.

―Hola…― Saga no la dejo terminar, sino que le dio un beso bastante profundo. Para cuando se separaron ambos sonreían

―No me despertaste…— le reclamó acariciando la mejilla de su chica

―No lo creí necesario, te veías cansado lo mejor era dejarte dormir un poco más así que fui a ducharme―

―Gustoso podría haberte acompañado― le dijo con una sonrisa pícara― Hubiera valido la pena―

Ella rio y le golpeo el hombro― Que atrevido, claro que no―

Saga sonrió y le dio un beso corto en los labios para descender por su cuello mientras con su mano le quitaba la parte del hombro de la bata de baño para poder besarla en el área. Observó la marca allí en donde terminaba la clavícula de la chica y suspiro, aquello había sido una gran decisión, pero estaba satisfecho con el resultado.

Sin embargo, conforme fue apartando la bata y besándola continuamente se dio cuenta de que la piel de la chica estaba enrojecida y frunció el entrecejo. Recordó la razón por la cual no había intimado con ella en todo ese tiempo, su naturaleza de lobo. Saga se separó de ella y Saori le observo extrañada.

―Déjame ver…— le pidió en tono serio

—No es nada, no hay de qué preocuparse— trato de calmar las cosas, aunque sabía que con la terquedad de Saga no había lucha que ganar

―Por favor…— estaba muy serio así que Saori no pudo sino apartar un poco la bata

Sin embargo, Saga fue más inquisitivo y prácticamente se la quitó completa dejándola sin ninguna pieza de ropa ante sus ojos. Pero eso no era lo que llamaba su atención, las piernas de la chica estaban rojas, líneas desproporcionadas de forma vertical, marcas de presión en su costado y brazos, rasguños en su espalda que todavía guardaban rastros rojizos y pequeños puntos de sangre. Saga retrocedió.

―¿Saga?― le llamo Saori preocupada y tapándose automáticamente con la bata

―No puedo creer que terminara lastimándote de esa forma― gruño desviándole la mirada―Pensé que podía...―

―Oye no es nada, son solo rasguños— dijo acercándose a él y colocando ambas manos en sus mejillas

Saga suspiro al sentir la caricia de su chica— Saori, hoy son rasguños ¿y luego? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo controlar esto? —

—Olvídate de eso, dijimos que vamos a estar juntos desde ahora ¿no? ― el asintió aun sin mirarla― Bien, entonces vamos a enfrentarlo juntos, no me has hecho daño, estoy bien y…―

Saga la observo por el silencio que la chica guardo. Sin esperárselo Saori lo acerco de las mejillas y lo beso, el gemelo se sorprendió, pero pudo sentir la calma recorrer su cuerpo, su miedo siempre había sido lastimarla.

Al separarse ella sonrió de nuevo— Estoy feliz de tenerte―

―Lo siento… de verdad, no quería, es que… no me doy cuenta cuando…pasa—

Ella sonrió ―Olvídalo ya, ven vamos ¿quieres comer algo? ―

Saga sonrió de medio lado resignado― Solo si tú quieres―

Ella asintió y tras darle un beso se dispuso a vestirse. Saga tomo su lugar y se fue directo a la ducha, a pesar de todo se sentía bien, por fin se sentía completo, satisfecho, como si acabara de forjar un lazo inquebrantable con esa chica que tanto adoraba, lo mejor de todo, se sentía Libre. Con una sonrisa y olvidando lo que había sucedido con su descontrol, salió del baño seco su cabello y se colocó sus shorts de nuevo dejando su torso al descubierto. Salió del pasillo directo a la cocina donde ya podía oler que algo se cocinaba, sorprendiendo a Saori la tomo por detrás y beso su cuello.

―Te duchaste rápido― comento ella con una risilla

―Quería volver contigo, además te dije que iba a ayudarte― le dijo entre besos

―Saga estas helado, me va a dar frío― se quejó ella al sentir los dedos del gemelo colarse debajo de su blusa y sus labios fríos al contacto con su cuello

―Pues como no, si te gastaste toda el agua caliente, me toco bañarme con la del polo norte y por el frío no te preocupes. Yo te caliento― comento con picardía mientras continuaba besándola

Saori negó con la cabeza, frío como estaba igual disfrutaba de su cariño, le dio un par de vueltas a aquella salsa que preparaba y sonrió. Saga se detuvo cuando escucho la puerta, Saori limpió sus manos con un paño y camino a la sala para ver quién era, el gemelo le siguió de cerca y la jalo de un brazo.

―No abras— se quejó con un puchero

—Será solo un momento y luego seguimos—

Saga la apretó contra el ― ¿Por favor? ―

La chica rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza intentando continuar con su camino. Saga la tomo por la espalda y siguió besando su cuello a pesar de que ambos caminaban a tropezones hacia la puerta.

―¡Saga! Deja ya, solo abro, veo quien es y que quiere y listo―

El gemelo rio travieso, pero no la soltó, sus manos rodearon las caderas de la chica hasta llegar a su vientre mientras seguía besando la parte de atrás de su cuello. Saori abrió la puerta y no supo decir para quien fue más grande la sorpresa. Si para ella por verlo de nuevo ahí, para Saga cuando alzo la cabeza o para el mismo Julián que estaba ahí en frente.

―¡Julián! Tu aquí…— Saori dijo rápidamente

Saga que estaba detrás de Saori de inmediato frunció el entrecejo y su semblante se puso rudo, gruño alto ¿Qué hacia el imbécil cazador ahí?

Julián por su parte frunció el entrecejo también al percatarse de su presencia, además de que fue profundamente doloroso para el ver como Saga le trataba, donde tenía sus manos y lo que hacía cuando ella abrió la puerta, eso sin mencionar que el gemelo solo vestía unos shorts bermudas y Saori unos shorts de jean cortos y una franelilla sin mangas, ambos descalzos como si fueran una pareja de casados. Le molestaba claro que sí, estaba furioso porque a Saga lo odiaba y le dolía que Saori nunca se hubiera fijado en el sino en ese tipo.

―Saori, lamento venir sin avisar, no sabía que tuvieras compañía―

―Si…pues, yo…pasa…— dijo en un tartamudeo nervioso

Saori retrocedió y por ende Saga también para dejarlo pasar, el muchacho se mantuvo de pie con las manos en los bolsillos algo frustrado por haber llegado en semejante momento, y aún más furioso por no ser el quien ocupara el puesto de Saga.

—Quisiera hablar contigo Saori, es algo que no te pude decir antes…— Julián le dijo tratando de que su voz no lo delatara

La chica parpadeo confundida― Eh sí, claro, siéntate por favor—

Saga se acercó nuevamente a su chica rodeándola por detrás y apegándola a él bruscamente con sus manos en las caderas.

―Voy a estar en la cocina— le dijo a Saori en el oído mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja y luego besaba su mejilla

Saori se puso roja no por el gesto sino porque lo hiciera delante de Julián, que se llevó una mirada de advertencia por parte del gemelo antes de retirarse.

Julián puso cara de disgusto y lo observo marcharse, vio el leve sonrojo de Saori y gruño con evidente molestia.

―¿Siempre es así de animal?― le pregunto arrugando el entrecejo

Saori suspiro cansada—Supongo que no viniste a hablar de él― contraataco de inmediato

Julián tuvo que morderse la lengua y enfocarse en lo que realmente había venido a comunicarle a Saori.

―Necesito pedirte un favor Saori…― Julián le dijo cambiando su semblante

Ella alzo las cejas ―Si está en mi poder, no dudes que te ayudare, dime…— le dijo con verdadero sentimiento de amistad

Para ella Julián era un gran amigo, a pesar de lo que vivieron esa vez con lobos y cazadores, ella sentía que le debía su amistad al muchacho pues él siempre había estado a su disposición a cualquier hora y cualquier día. Julián era incondicional.

―Pues… veras es algo complicado, pero pensé lo que me dijiste sobre Xander…―

―¿De verdad?―

―Sí, yo… sabes…él es mi hermanito, tal vez no pueda estar cerca de él cómo quisiera, pero al menos podría verlo―

―Eso lo haría muy feliz, no tienes idea de cómo te extraña―

En honor a la verdad, Saori había visto sufrir a Xander por la ausencia de su hermano mayor, no estaba listo para la soledad cuando cayó en manos de los gemelos. A ella le constaba que lo extrañaba como nunca, lo decía siempre y hasta en sueños, los lobos se habían turnado para dormir con él o distraerlo hasta que se olvidara de aquello, pero no había sido fácil.

―Sí, yo también lo extraño mucho, por eso quería pedirte que lo trajeras para verlo―

―Claro que si Julián, lo traeré aquí a casa y podrás verlo— le dijo con una sonrisa algo emocionada

—Eh, es que… hay algo más, los cazadores me vigilan, si me ven con mi hermano podría ponerlo en peligro, preferiría que fuera en otro lugar distinto más… privado—

—De acuerdo… tú dirás―

―Muchas gracias Saori, de verdad es importante para mí, y si pudieras ir tu sola con el sería mucho mejor, no quiero levantar sospechas ni traerles problemas a ustedes—

Saori no pudo sino compadecerse por él, su tono de voz era lastimero como si estuviera viviendo una real pesadilla. Ella entendía a la perfección, poner en peligro a Xander no estaba a discusión.

―Así será, no te preocupes y cuenta con eso―

―Gracias― Julián avanzó hacia ella para darle un abrazo el cual ella correspondió en honor a la amistad que se tenían. ― Ya me voy…Ah y Saori, considera por favor a ese tipo, puedes conseguir algo mucho mejor que eso, recuerda que soy tu amigo, te lo digo por tu bien—

Ella suspiro―Julián eso no está a discusión, yo lo amo, no quiero "algo mejor" lo quiero a el―

El también suspiro fastidiado―Pues es una lástima, en fin, nos vemos y gracias de nuevo―

Ella le abrió la puerta y el muchacho se subió a su lamborghini huracán despidiéndose con un gesto de mano, Saori sonrió y le imito. Con Julián ya fuera de su casa se dispuso a volver a la cocina, ahí vio a Saga hablando por teléfono, había terminado de cocinar por ella con un ligero desastre de paletas y cubiertos. Saga la vio pasar y le sonrió de inmediato, ella se acercó para darle un beso corto en los labios.

―Escucha, hablamos de eso después ¿sí? ― espero respuesta y Saori lo vio ponerse ligeramente colorado― ¿pero qué cosas dices? Bah olvídalo… idiota―

Saga colgó el teléfono y paso saliva, aquella conversación había ido bien, pero la realidad era que su padre era muy insolente con sus comentarios.

—¿Quién era? De repente te pusiste rojo— Saori le pregunto con una sonrisilla traviesa

Saga se rasco la cabeza, aun no le había dicho―Pues…err… yo―

Saori frunció levemente el entrecejo, algo confundida por el secretismo del joven gemelo

―Oye, no pienses mal, es que no te he dicho…—

Saori quedo expectante frente a él mientras arreglaba las cosas para servir la comida

―¿Qué cosa?―

―El de la llamada era Aspros… arreglé las cosas con él...a medias― le dijo a modo de confesión y aun nervioso

Saori abrió los ojos desmesuradamente―¿De verdad?― Saga asintió, ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo para abrazarlo―Me alegro de verdad es lo mejor que pudiste hacer, hace mucho que tenías que perdonarle― Saori le regalo un beso corto

Saga sonrió devolviéndole el gesto y tomándola de las caderas― No sé si sea perdón, pero es una oportunidad…Me canse de pelear, de odiar y de vivir en el pasado, todas esas sensaciones me estaban volviendo loco―

—Saga te dije que eso no era sano, pero me alegro que lo hayas hecho, el… de verdad los quiere, es tu padre—

―Lo sé, lo escuche… yo… no tengo la mejor de las relaciones con él y me cuesta trabajo a veces, pero lo estoy intentando…―

―Te felicito…—

Saga cambio su semblante dispuesto a hacer las preguntas correspondientes

―¿Y? ¿Qué quería el mocoso? ―

Saori rodo los ojos por la actitud de Saga con Julián, de verdad que no entendía la riña que se tenían esos dos.

―Pues quiere ver a Xander—

―Ahora quiere verlo ¿eh? Desaparece por casi dos meses y ahora si quiere verlo― gruño Saga disgustado

―Oye, los cazadores le persiguen al igual que a nosotros, ten un poco más de consideración― le dijo en tono suave mientras acariciaba la mejilla del gemelo

―¿consideración? Saori, tuve que quedarme noches enteras con Xander porque no podía dormir, porque no podía dejarlo solo, el enano estaba aterrado y adivina a quien nombraba todos los días sin falta—

—Yo lo se Saga, de verdad, pero dale una oportunidad, es su hermano, deja que lo vea—

Saga rodo los ojos y le desvió la mirada ladeando el rostro. Saori lo tomo de las mejillas para que la mirara.

―¿Por favor? Vamos ya se lo prometí, es mi amigo anda…― suplico ella dándole besos cortos

El gemelo gruño evidentemente disgustado, a ese tipo si lo odiaba, le tenía bastante rencor y sobre todo cuando sabía que no se merecía la amistad que Saori le brindaba.

Saga rodo los ojos nuevamente—Vale, ya… lo traeré aquí, supongo que no hay mayor problema—

—Ahm, sobre eso…― Saori se dispuso a contarle lo que Julián le había dicho, Saga frunció el entrecejo pensativo.

Aquello le daba mala espina ¿Saori y Xander solos? En una dirección desconocida, eso No le gustaba ni un poco, algo había ahí, su instinto se lo decía.

—No Saori, no me gusta la idea, si lo quiere ver será en mi presencia—

—Vamos Saga, solo hablaran un poco, no le veo nada de malo—

―Yo le veo todo lo malo, no confió en él ni un poco—gruño el gemelo

—Si los cazadores te ven…—

—No me verán… pero te diré algo, dejare que ustedes vayan, como te dije estaré presente, solo que no lo sabrán—

―Si eso te hace sentir más seguro…—

―Lo hace…― respondió mientras besaba su cuello y ella se aferraba al pecho desnudo del gemelo

Saori se separó de él y sonrió— Anda ponte tu camisa y vamos a comer―

―¿Tengo que ponérmela? ¿segura? ― le sonrió con picardía

Ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho― Muy segura tonto, sé qué crees tener un torso perfecto, pero te hace falta ejercicio así que mientras eso pasa te quiero con tu camisa puesta―

Saga alzó las cejas algo sorprendido― Vale, me hace falta ejercicio el secuestro no me sienta bien, pero si mal no recuerdo querías deshacerte de mí camisa hace rato ¡y estabas muy apurada! ―

Saori se puso roja de inmediato y el gemelo carcajeo victorioso―¡Saga!―

―Vale, vale ya voy…― dijo alzando las manos en son de paz y caminando hasta la habitación― ¡Mujeres! ―

La chica sonrió complacida, vaya que le gustaba estar con él, sin duda ese lobo era lo mejor que pudo pasarle en su vida. Sin más que pensar sino en su felicidad, sirvió la comida para ella y su chico.

 **Residencia de Mu**

Los chicos se dividieron para ir a sus respectivas casas, ya estaban en la entrada de la noche cuando Shion, Mu, Aioria y Elizabeth volvieron a su hogar. La verdad es que aquella tarde había salido muy bien, pues se divirtieron como nunca, además de que se unieron como equipo cosa que ayudaría a mejorar mucho las relaciones entre la gente de Aspros y el resto.

Aioria sonreía risueño con tan solo imaginarse la tarde perfecta que había pasado junto a su chica. Las cosas entre ellos funcionaban cada vez mejor, se querían y entendían lo suficiente para ansiar verse todos los días y pasar tiempo juntos. En contraparte a Aioria, Mu no se sentía tan suertudo, pues a pesar de que su día había sido divertido como para todos los demás, no se podía sacar de la cabeza la curiosidad, Elizabeth había aceptado ir con Kratos a divertirse, pero cuando él le pregunto, ella se excusó.

No había nada de malo en eso, pero sentía que era algo injusto, Kratos apenas la conocía, y el por más que fuera estuvo junto a ella desde su llegada, en su casa, al menos le conocía un poco más. Suspiro. No tenía idea de porque estaba pensando en esa tontería.

Elizabeth por su parte, también venia pensativa, se la paso muy bien en general, pero cuando Kratos la invito insistentemente a que se divirtiera con él, lo paso mucho mejor. Hicieron toda clase de cosas en el agua, clavados, saltos, persecuciones y tal como él le había dicho, la cuido siempre. Tenía una bonita sensación en el estómago.

Shion miro de reojo a los chicos, revoleo un poco al verlos tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos. Casi podía saber lo que maquinaban. Sin decir nada, se limitó a preparar la cena, su hijo se veía un tanto desanimado, y más o menos se imaginaba por qué. Aunque no tenía intenciones de hablar, quiso hacerlo

―Entonces, ¿se divirtieron?―comento como si nada

Los tres chicos respingaron, pero le prestaron atención. Aioria fue el primero en hablar, se sentía bastante animado y Shion en el poco tiempo que llevaba junto a él, se había convertido en lo más parecido a un padre.

-¡Claro que sí! Fue genial, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido-

Shion sonrió de lado, ya sabía eso- Me alegra que te hayas divertido, creo que a partir de ahora las cosas funcionaran así, seremos un grupo bastante numeroso-

―Pero aún falta Saga ¿no?― Aioria acoto y Shion asintió

―Supongo que para la próxima nos acompañara, él y su padre arreglaron las cosas―

―Eso es genial, creo que ahora no estaremos tan vulnerables al peligro, siempre he dicho que en equipo todo se puede ¿No crees Mu?―

Mu respingo un poco por la sorpresa, ya estaba pensativo de nuevo y Aioria le había distraído con la pregunta

―Eso supongo...―

Shion frunció el entrecejo, Aioria ladeo la cabeza confundido y la chica agacho la suya, curiosa

El mayor carraspeo y sirvió la cena―Como sea, coman, el lunes vuelven a la academia―

―Ni me lo recuerdes Shion―Aioria volteo los ojos

―Muy a su pesar así es, y también me encargue de los papeles de la señorita, de esa forma no estarás perdiendo tiempo de tus estudios, iras con los chicos a la academia― Shion le informo a la muchacha y ella apenas asintió

Con aquello definido, terminaron de cenar y concluyeron la noche viendo películas, descansando del largo día.

 **Lunes―Esa mañana**

Kanon había hecho puchero hasta aburrirse, desde que dejo a su hermano esa tarde del sábado no lo había vuelto a ver. Y no era que le importara mucho su gemelo, pero ¡se había llevado el auto! eso sí que era relevante ¿acaso pretendía que se fuera caminando a la academia? No señor. Cuando lo viera le reclamaría.

Hizo un último puchero de brazos cruzados y bastante enojado cuando se sentó en la parte de atrás de la pickup de su padre, que amablemente, había mandado a Ángelo junto a Afrodita y algunos otros del clan que también estudiaban, a buscar a Kanon y a los demás. Al gemelo menor no le gustaba ni un poco tener que irse atrás como ganado, hizo una nota mental de comprar un auto para él.

Laika le observo por enésima vez y Kanon tenía el mismo semblante. Camus sonreía disimuladamente mientras que Milo vociferaba lo desconsiderado que era Saga por haberles abandonado.

―La castaña se acercó a él recostando su cabeza en el hombro―¿Sigues enojado―

Kanon gruñó y afianzo su pose― Mucho...―

―Ya cálmate Kanon, de seguro que Saga está resolviendo sus asuntos―

―¡No me interesan sus asuntos! es un desconsiderado― gruño el gemelo de nuevo

―En eso estoy de acuerdo― intervino Milo, también enojado― Nunca hace eso, siempre nos avisa―

―¿Y si le paso algo?―Camus pregunto algo preocupado

―No le ha pasado nada, pero sí que le pasara cuando lo vea―Kanon rugió de nuevo

Laika lo tomo de las mejillas para besarlo suavemente, tanto que Kanon tuvo que descruzar los brazos en un suspiro, liberando su carga un poco. La siguió en el beso colocando su mano en la mejilla de ella y la otra apretando su cintura. Al separarse Kanon resoplo fastidiado, de pronto se sentía más calmado.

Ella sonrió a sabiendas de que había funcionado― ¿Más tranquilo―

Kanon hizo una mueca de resignación― Un poquito―

―Consigan un cuarto par de tortolos― Resoplo Milo

―¿Celoso?― Camus sonrió divertido

―¡Jamás! yo que tendría que celar a este par, tengo a mi chica―gruño Milo indignado

-Pero no está aquí- Laika le dijo con astucia

Milo gruño de nuevo fastidiado y golpeo la camioneta para que Ángelo se apurara en llevarles.

 **Academia**

Saori había llegado temprano junto a Saga, ambos se veían bastante felices y sonrientes, aquello se había convertido en un vínculo casi inquebrantable, sentían que nada podría arruinar su relación.

Como aun no entraban a clases, los dos se quedaron en una banca cerca del estacionamiento donde nadie les fastidiaría por un rato. Ahí hablando tranquilamente y mirándose con adoración como par de adolescentes disfrutaban de la poca paz que amenazaría pronto con romperse.

―Quería preguntarte algo― Saori comenzó y Saga asintió mientras besaba el dorso de su mano― ¿Vas a quedarte en el equipo de futbol?-

Saga se lo pensó unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros― No tengo idea― dijo rascando su cabeza, indeciso― tal vez, así descargo un poco de mi energía, pero no lo sé todavía ¿quieres que me salga?-

Saori hizo una mueca― Pues... no, es decir, no me gusta ese deporte, pero si crees que te sientes bien con él, no te detengas―

Saga volvió a pensarlo, hizo una mueca que a Saori casi le pareció un puchero― No es que me encante, me han golpeado mucho―

Ella sonrió y lo acaricio en la mejilla antes de unir sus labios con los de él, aquel beso se intensifico mucho más, Saga la atrajo de la cintura con su brazo. Era un beso suave, lento y de disfrute, con toda la paz y tranquilidad que ambos sentían en ese momento. Oh si aquello era imposible de interrumpir. O al menos eso creyeron.

Se separaron por segundos pero se mantuvieron muy cerca, a milímetros y observándose. De pronto Saori abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio que Saga era literalmente arrastrado.

Kanon había visto a Saga no más piso el estacionamiento, y pese al momento que compartía su gemelo con Saori, estaba bastante enojado por su abandono. Así que se acercó a paso firme directo hacia él, lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo arrastro contra la pared. El mayor ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo, solo sintió la espalda golpear aquel muro junto con una sacudida nada amable.

― Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo― gruño Kanon. En realidad no era para tanto, Kanon exageraba un poco su actitud, lo hacía solo para molestarlo estaba consciente de eso.

Saga gruño un poco― ¿A que debo tu amable bienvenida?―

―Oh tu sabes lo que hiciste tarado― gruño el menor amenazante y con el puño levantado

Saga encarno una ceja― Oye, oye cálmate, te juro que esta vez no fui yo, yo no te cambie la crema dental por colorante azul, te juro que yo no lo hice― dijo alzando las manos en señal de paz

―No te hagas el tonto que... Espera... ¿qué dijiste? ¿Fuiste tú?―

Saga paso saliva, su hermano podía ser intimidante cuando quería― Este... ¿No hablabas de eso?―

―Di algo en tu defensa antes de que la frase "gemelos idénticos" desaparezca de nuestro diccionario― gruño Kanon nuevamente

Mientras tanto todos los demás se divertían con la escena, Saori sonreía discretamente y los demás miraban con travesura. A veces esos gemelos podían ser bastante necios.

―Relájate hermanito― le dijo sonriente―Ya sé que no te avise, pero es que―dijo mirando de reojo a Saori que seguía sonriendo con timidez― Es que estuve, resolviendo algunos asuntos―

Kanon presiono más su agarre en señal de que no le interesaba

―Oye, tranquilo... Es más― dijo soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Kanon, se acomodó su chaqueta y sonrió con picardía. Saga le puso una mano en el hombro bruscamente― Estoy tan de buen humor que ni tu ni nadie me puede arruinar el día, pero para que veas que soy un buen hermano mayor, te voy a complacer―

Kanon entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Vas a dejar que te golpee?-

Saga sonrió con astucia- Nada de eso, simplemente, te voy a regalar un auto- Kanon abrió los ojos sorprendido e incrédulo. Saga le dio un par de palmadas en la cara y se retiró dejando a su hermano tieso

Los demás también se asombraron ante la declaración de Saga, incluso Saori. El gemelo se veía muy contento casi irradiante de felicidad, como si nada pudiera ponerlo de malas.

Saga se acercó a Saori tomándola de la cintura, le dio un beso corto y ambos caminaron hacia el aula de clases.

-Creo que tenemos replicadores de nuevo, ese no puede ser Saga- Aioria dijo él y los demás ya se habían reunido en el estacionamiento

-Olvida eso cazador, Saga acaba de decir que le regalara un auto a Kanon ¡¿Y qué hay de mí?!―se quejó Milo

―No creo que lo haga― Camus dijo con serenidad

Kanon se acercó nuevamente al grupo, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con Saga, jamás lo había visto tan feliz en 200 años, no creía que fuera en serio lo del auto, pero parecía tan sonriente que aquello era irrelevante en comparación.

―Olviden el auto, vamos a clases que se hace tarde― comento Marín pronto

...

La mañana transcurrió con rapidez, y pronto se encontraron a puertas de medio día, Saga se había reunido con Ángelo y Thor, ambos pertenecientes al equipo de futbol. No era que les agradara mucho, pero ¿ya mencione que estaba de buen humor? Los tres caminaron hacia el campo con intenciones de regresar al equipo, el coach tras gritar, patalear, regañar y ladrar todo lo desconsiderados que eran al haber abandonado repentinamente les permitió volver poniendo como condición que los tres participaran en el próximo juego del campeonato interuniversitario en el que ya rozaban el último lugar.

Los demás del grupo con la tarde libre se dedicaron a observar un rato desde las gradas, era un buen tiempo para descansar y pasarlo juntos, en parejas aunque no así el sitio más romántico. Los golpes sordos de los muchachos cayendo llamaban su atención.

Saga casi caminaba con el balón en la mano, pero no tenía ningunas ganas de ser golpeado, así que simplemente haciendo uso de sus reflejos esquivaba a cada jugador que trataba de embestirlo casi de manera graciosa

―Ups...― dijo dando un paso atrás provocando que su compañero se fuera de boca directo al piso

Otro intento lo mismo y Saga se movió de lado con una mueca―Lo siento, hoy no― aquel también fue a dar al piso

―¡Que estás haciendo muchacho! corre... corre hacia el marcador― indico el coach

Saga ladeo la cabeza confundido, como si jamás hubiera jugado ese deporte― ¡Ah sí! ya recuerdo el marcador...―chasqueando sus dedos, siempre había jugado por instinto, y en honor a la verdad, se sentía particularmente distraído el día de hoy, se quedaba parado en medio del campo observándola, admirando lo hermosa que se veía. Siempre lo había notado, ¡pero es que estaba muy feliz! esa era su chica, ahora sí, suya y de nadie más, marcada y solo para él, por esta y las otras vidas que quedaban.

En un trote suave se fue hacia el marcador. El coach respiraba agitadamente de tantos gritos que había dado, Ángelo y los demás se reían, la verdad es que no podían negar lo gracioso de cómo había llegado Saga a anotar de esa forma tan absurda y sin correr ni siquiera 2 metros.

Desde las gradas Saori sonreía ampliamente viéndolo jugar, o más bien esquivar cosas tontamente. Kanon volteo los ojos incrédulo de lo que veía, Laika miraba de Saori a Saga con interés.

―Cuñada... Se puede saber ¿qué carajos le hiciste a mi hermano?―le pregunto con una ceja levantada

―¿Yo? ¿y yo por qué?― Saori pegunto ofendida

―Porque Saga sonríe como tonto, camina como tonto, es amable, está feliz y lo más sospechoso de todo, me dijo que me regalaría un auto ¿te parece poco?― Kanon le dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

―Pues...no tengo idea tal vez solo está feliz-

―Si claro y yo soy Juana de Arco― soltó Laika

―Eso sin contar que ella también sonríe como tonta― Hilda acoto

―Oigan dejen a los tortolos en paz- Aioria sugirió

―¿Qué tiene de malo que estén felices?―le siguió Marín

―Es que Saga no puede estar más feliz de la cuenta, una dosis alta de felicidad lo hace cometer estupideces― Kanon dijo preocupado

―¿Como que?―quiso saber Saori

―Pues...―Kanon recordó

 **Flashback**

 _4 años atrás_

Saga estaba bastante contento porque finalmente había encontrado el documento que tanto había buscado por meses. Aquello había sido un dolor de cabeza, pero al encontrarlo casi brincaba de felicidad.

Kanon se pasó por el sitio y lo vio contento casi besando el papel. Alzo una ceja y asumió que por fin lo había logrado

―Hasta que lo encontraste― comento Kanon mordiendo una manzana

―¡Si! por fin, no más este asqueroso sitio, nos largamos Kanon―

El gemelo menor alzo una ceja, eso le daba felicidad también ese sitio era un desastre, habían estado viviendo bastante incomodos en ese pueblo y ahora que Saga había encontrado unas escrituras que le dejo su tío irían a Italia.

En ese momento entro Milo con cara de regañado, sabía que lo que estaba por hacer no sería nada fácil, había entrenado todo sus discursos y practicado por horas para hablar con Saga. Ahora que se sentía listo no podía esperar mas

―Oye Saga ¿puedo hablar contigo―

El gemelo ladeo la cabeza curioso pero sin dejar de sonreír―Dime ya cachorro, estoy en un buen momento―

Milo respiro hondo y continuo― Es que, yo... bueno tu... mejor dicho yo... quería saber si, bueno... tu podrías...err.. ehm, como lo digo...―

―Habla de una vez Milo― le regaño Kanon

―Oye deja al niño en paz, deja que se tome su tiempo―Kanon alzo las cejas incrédulo, Saga detestaba que alguien tartamudeara para hablarle

―Bueno Saga, veras... conocí a esta chica que... tu sabes―

―Brenda... linda chica―

Kanon abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el día anterior Saga había dicho que la muchacha era una aprovechada, descarada y quien sabe cuanta otra cosa que Kanon no recordaba.

―Eh si, pues, quería llevarla a comer un helado y me preguntaba si... bueno, si podrías prestarme el auto―Milo se encogió entre sus hombros y cerró los ojos esperando el regaño que Saga siempre les daba sobre el auto

Saga alzo ambas cejas―¿Eso era todo Milo?―

―Pues...si―

―Llévatelo, no hay problema―

Kanon abrió la boca incrédulo (otra vez) y Milo parpadeo esperando que se tratara de una broma, pero no, Saga le lanzo las llaves

―¿Le vas a prestar el Mazda?―Kanon pregunto aun sin poder creerlo

―¿Por qué no? ya está grande... Vuelve temprano Milo―

Milo observo sus manos, incrédulo mientras analizaba las llaves, sonrió ampliamente y tras asentir salió corriendo. Más tarde el auto volvería estrellado...

 **Fin del flashback**

―Oh...―Saori pronuncio

―El famoso Mazda― Laika siguió

―Fue sin querer...―se defendió Milo

―El punto, es que cuando Saga está feliz, cosas malas pasan...―Kanon dijo algo fastidiado

La práctica termino con un coach exhausto, un Saga sonriente y un equipo perplejo, el siguiente juego seria en la noche del martes así que tenían que prepararse al máximo. Por la mañana antes del partido entrenarían de nuevo, pero por hoy, era suficiente.

―Estos mocosos, van a sacarme canas verdes algún día―

―Hable por el tonto de mi medio hermano―gruño Ángelo pasando a su lado y Thor rio junto con su amigo

―¡Quiero ver sus jóvenes traseros mañana por la mañana y luego en la noche para este juego! Los de la Universidad de Frollini vienen a por nosotros y espero que ustedes manada de mastodontes puedan hacer algo para defender nuestra reputación―grito aquel hombre a los cuatro vientos

Aquel grito de guerra fue pronunciado por el equipo― ¡Si Entrenador!― y rápidamente se retiraron

Ángelo, Thor y Saga caminaron juntos hacia las bancas en donde tenían sus cosas personales, no era que se llevaran magnifico, pero esos malos hábitos de pelearse por todo habían quedado atrás. Bueno, exceptuando el típico bullying de Angelo

―Pff… si nuestro mariscal es este soñador que tenemos aquí, vamos a perder ese juego― bufo Angelo

Thor se rio y Saga lo miro feo

―Tranquilo hombre no lo dice a mal, es solo que…sería de gran utilidad que pudieras marcar―

―Yo se marcar― gruño Saga

―Pero si no sabías de qué lado estaba el marcador― se quejó Ángelo en tono incrédulo

Saga se rasco la barbilla―Es…es que hoy estaba distraído…―

Thor soltó una carcajada― No estabas distraído mi buen amigo, lo que estas es enamorado y eso, compañero, no tiene cura―

El gemelo se cruzó de brazos con una mueca ¿De cuando acá le tenían tanta confianza ese par? Eran unos atrevidos, además, no sabía que de malo tiene estar distraído en una simple practica

―No sabía que el juego dependiera de mi― ladro en defensa

―Oh no lo hace, si no te lo han dicho eres pésimo en esto Saga, solo queremos asegurarnos de que puedas anotar sin estar con cara de estúpido―

―¡Oye! Más cuidado con tus palabras― gruño Saga de nuevo a la defensiva

―Relájense muchachos, no es como si fuera tan difícil ganar, ellos son humanos, nosotros no. Fin del asunto― Thor dijo con simplicidad

Ángelo y Saga asintieron con una mueca, ciertamente era una discusión tonta. Kanon apareció junto a los demás para detenerse a escuchar la "interesante" conversación que los tres tenían.

―Hombre, vaya que la has liado hoy, te falto fue anotar en tu propio marcador― Se rio Kanon y los demás junto a el

―Que gracioso Kanon― le miro con cara de pocos amigos. Sin embargo tras un suspiro de cansancio Saga comenzó a quitarse todo el montón de protectores que siempre lo hacían rabiar.

―Uy parece que vas a desnudarte hermanito―

―Eso quiero Kanon, esto me estorba mucho, me pica―dijo quitándose las hombreras y rascándose de inmediato

Saori se acercó y tras un tirón de la cintura le planto un beso por demás fogoso aferrando su mano a las caderas de la muchacha que le correspondió satisfactoriamente enredando sus brazos en el cuello del gemelo.

Kanon carraspeó un par de veces, no es que sintiera celos ni nada, eso había quedado completamente atrás, amaba a Laika ahora. Simplemente le funcionaba para fastidiar a su hermano

―Oye, oye deja esas cosas para cuando estén solos, voy a vomitar entre tanto arcoíris― Laika rio a carcajadas junto a el

―Que gracioso Kanon, otra vez, siempre tan chistoso, sabes me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que te prometí―

―De todos modos no pensabas hacerlo― dijo el menor bufando

Saga frunció el entrecejo levemente ladeando la cabeza― No Kanon, en realidad si pienso hacerlo―

El otro alzo una ceja― No es cierto―

―Vale, entonces le daré el auto a Milo―

―¿Le darás un auto?― Ángelo soltó la pregunta, pero fue ignorado

Milo se adelantó al paso― ¡Sí! si mejor dale el auto a Milo, olvídate de Kanon, no lo quiere-

―¿Eso quieres Kanon?―

―¿A qué juegas? Saga...―

El mayor rodo los ojos mientras chasqueaba entre dientes, tomo a su chica de la cintura le dio un corto beso en la mejilla para luego recoger su bolso donde tenía toda la ropa.

―Escucha, iré a cambiarme, cuando vuelva iremos por ese auto y si no lo quieres pues se lo doy a Milo- Comento Saga encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa en el rostro, se echó el bolso al hombro y camino

―Si mejor denle el auto a Milo― Decía el mismo Milo

―No lo entiendo...― Kanon murmuró

―¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que cuando Saga está feliz pasan estas cosas? Aprovéchalo entonces Kanon- Laika dijo relajada

...

Para cuando Saga volvió directo al auto le esperaban sus hermanos Saori, Laika Shaina e Hilda justo frente a su mustang negro.

Saga alzo una ceja―¿Todos van a ir?―

―Si es verdad lo que dices cuñado, para cuando regresemos vendremos mucho más cómodos de lo que nos fuimos ¿no te parece?―

―Las chicas irán en nuestras piernas― acoto Milo

Saga siguió sonriente mientras buscaba las llaves de su propio auto y tarareaba algo que Kanon no entendía. Saori le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que él sonrió con felicidad.

…

Ninguno tenía idea de que hacer, estaban completamente atónitos y sordos. Saga había puesto una canción al máximo de volumen, y el gemelo cantaba. Kanon sabía que el siempre hacia aquello, era normal, pero generalmente era el sonido de un Metal pesado o Rock que conocía, no _Bon Jovi._

Saga llevaba una sola mano al volante y ladeaba la cabeza mientras cantaba la canción que se reproducía. Saori se reía con el mientras entrelazaba su mano libre con la de ella.

―¿Estas Drogado Saga? dime la verdad, lo sabré en cuanto te vea a los ojos―Kanon grito

―No estoy drogado Kanon, no sé qué te sorprende, siempre hacíamos esto en la carretera, los años que viajamos, la vida que llevamos. No todo tiene que ser una desgracia ¿sabes?― grito de regreso

―Pues yo ya me siento feliz― acoto Milo mientras comenzaba a seguir la letra con animo

 _Whoa, we're half-way there._

 _Whoa, livin' on a prayer._

―¡Esa es la actitud Cachorro!―

 _Take my hand, we'll make it._ _I swear._

Milo se había puesto a cantar a todo pulmón, Shaina comenzó a tararear con una risilla. Laika se encogió de hombros y comenzó a cantar suave.

Saori le dio un beso en la mejilla, así le gustaba verlo, contento y pareciera mentira que un acto tan simple lo tuviera así de feliz, pero no, eso no era lo que tenía a Saga tan emocionado . Lo que lo tenía en ese estado era aquella marca en el hombro de Saori, había reclamado a su mujer ante los dioses y humanos, era suya para siempre, y el de esa forma se sentía libre. Por 200 años estuvo atado al recuerdo de una mujer, a la culpa y a la maldición de estar solo por la eternidad, se sintió encadenado y aunque estuvo con Saori desde hace unos meses, simplemente nunca pudo ser libre hasta ahora que era más que un hecho.

Ya no sentía que la engañaba, que vivía en el pasado con la promesa de ser fiel a su recuerdo hasta su propia muerte si es que algún día llegaba. Sonaría tonto para cualquiera, pero aquello significaba mucho para él, su destino estaba escrito y era al lado de Saori, de nadie más.

―No puedo creerlo― gruño Kanon

 _Whoa, we're half-way there._

 _Whoa, livin' on a prayer._

 _Take my hand, we'll make it. I swear._

 _Whoa, livin' on a prayer._

Hasta Camus cantaba con decencia, y eso era algo inaudito, negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo? tenía que disfrutarlo, eran de esos momentos únicos que no se repetían mucho. Su hermano era feliz con Saori, y estaba tan contento que tenía la suficiente confianza como para cantar a todo pulmón junto a ella, en frente de todos los demás sin ningún impedimento, besándola en cada tanto.

― _We've got each other and that's a lot.―_ murmuró

Laika sonrió al verlo unirse, y lo animo un poco más con una caricia. Kanon sonrió y siguió la letra de la canción, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba cantando alto y fuerte como los demás. Saga le vio por el retrovisor y sonrió, no solo era Saori, era su familia. Se puso serio de pronto, sabía que venía mucho camino por recorrer, que los cazadores los tenían en la mira y que todo podría cambiar en un segundo, pero hoy... hoy era feliz y por ellos iba a pelear, les defendería con garras y dientes. Cuando Saga daba su lealtad, era para la eternidad.

Sonrió de nuevo, casi en una mueca observando con detalle a Saori, era suya, y con ella su libertad. Su alma finalmente tranquila.

...

Kanon parpadeó un par de veces, seguía incrédulo, realmente pensó seguirle el juego a Saga y llego junto a los demás incluso a escoger un auto en la agencia, de seguro el muy tarado lo dejaría ahí mirando. Pero cuando Saga camino junto al encargado y 15 minutos después volvió con llaves en mano, la cara del gemelo menor fue un poema.

―Es tuyo Kanon― dijo enseñándole las llaves y luego lanzándolas a la altura de su pecho. Saga sabía que si se las ofrecía no las tomaría, Kanon de verdad creía que era broma

Al ver las llaves en su mano Kanon no supo cómo reaccionar, al final de todo era verdad, era suyo... La cuestión era ¿por qué? pero eso lo preguntaría luego, de inmediato una emoción lo abrumo y literalmente se lanzó directo al auto. Lo inspecciono por todas partes, era suyo.

Saga sonrió y abrazo a Saori de la cintura y beso su mejilla lentamente, disfrutándolo. Seguía contento, pero aun no revelaba la razón por la cual le regalaba el auto a Kanon.

Tras disfrutar los primeros minutos con su nuevo auto, un Chevrolet Camaro Rs Color Azul marino del 2014, que por cierto era mucho más nuevo que el de su hermano un Mustang GT 2010 negro, camino hasta Saga negando con la cabeza, aun incrédulo.

―¿Sonaría muy cursi si digo que eres el mejor hermano del mundo?―Kanon dijo entre risas y apenado, no sabía que palabras usar para agradecer y no quedar como tonto frente a los demás

Saga sonrió― ¿Sonaría demasiado pretensioso si te digo que ya lo sabía?―

Kanon y los demás carcajearon, seguía sin mirarlo a la cara, simplemente negaba con la cabeza abajo

―Sé que te preguntas ¿por qué?―

―¿Me vas a decir?―

―¿Me dejarías vivir si no?―

Kanon negó con la cabeza y Laika se recostó sobre su hombro sonriente

―La cosa es que, cuando éramos niños tu querías un auto como esos chicos de las películas que a los 14 tenían uno y destruían los motores por la carretera, eras bastante molesto con el tema―

―Pero...―

―Kanon, me dijiste que tu tendrías uno algún día y yo negué, te dije que eras un iluso, y que...―

―Tú mismo me regalarías ese auto si conseguías a la mujer de tu vida, y...- siguió Kanon recordando aquella noche

―Escribía mi destino por toda la eternidad junto a ella...―Termino Saga y Kanon alzó la cabeza― _Primero me enamoro, antes que consigas tu estúpido auto_ , exactamente eso dije después―

―¿Tu...?―

―Kanon, encontré a la mujer de mi vida, la tengo para mí y será por toda la eternidad, he escrito mi destino junto a ella, solo me queda vivirlo― le dijo una sonrisa― Tonto ¿verdad? nunca pensaste que ocurriría y yo tampoco... Mi deuda esta paga Kanon, ahí tienes lo que prometí-

Kanon parpadeó un par de veces todavía incrédulo. Se llevó una mano a la cara, una promesa tan tonta como esa, ni siquiera recordaba bien el momento, pero como le había afectado. Apretó los dientes.

―¿A qué esperas tonto? Vamos a probar ese bebe― rugió Milo emocionado

Saga sonrió a su hermano con un asentimiento― Haz lo que dice el cachorro antes de que te lo quite―

―Vamos ya Kanon...― le apresuró Laika casi arrastrándolo

Kanon se subió y junto a el Laika, atrás Milo y Shaina sonrientes y emocionados por probarlo. Saga se acercó a la ventana junto a Saori

―Es interesante― comento observando el auto― habrá que probarlo en el pavimento― Kanon asintió acelerándolo

―Oye Saga ¿y mi auto? ¿cuándo compraras uno para mí?―

―No te preocupes Milo... cuando decida comprarme uno nuevo te daré el mío―

Milo hizo puchero y se cruzó de brazos y Saga se carcajeo de inmediato igual que Kanon, las chicas no entendieron. Después de burlarse de Milo Saga observo a Kanon a detalle, se veía emocionado y con una sola mirada le agradecía.

―Es tuyo Kanon, para ti y para tu chica, porque sé que pronto seguirás mis pasos y escribirás tu propio destino junto a ella, es la indicada, la correcta, la que te ama. No lo desperdicies-

Las palabras de Saga calaron en el pecho de Kanon, solo unos minutos lo diferenciaban de ser su hermano mayor y era increíble el poder que tenía sobre él. Aquello era cierto y sabía que así como disfrutaba hoy de un día genial, mañana podría oscurecer toda su realidad, en pocas palabras debía disfrutar lo que tenía justo ahora.

Al verlo pensativo Saga sonrió y le dio un golpe con dos de sus dedos en la cabeza.

―Pero antes de eso, tendrás que vencerme en una carrera, veamos si aprendiste algo de esas películas―

Kanon se carcajeo de inmediato― Te voy a destrozar hermanito―

―Como digas, solo no vayas a fundir el motor, tarado―

Saga se fue junto a Saori y Shaina vio que Milo seguía con su puchero.

―¿Por qué esa cara Milo?― dijo acariciándole la mejilla

―No tendré auto...―

―Pero Saga dijo que …― Laika comenzó

Kanon rio sosteniendo su estómago― Laika, amor, Saga no se deshace de sus autos y ama a ese GT casi tanto como a Saori, Milo lo sabe y por eso su cara. En los años que tengo con mi hermano jamás ha soltado un auto hasta que está destrozado, se encariña y nada lo hace desistir-

―¡Jamás tendré Auto!―gritó Milo frustrado

Todos rieron y Kanon se propuso a seguir a su hermano que se había ido con Saori, Camus e Hilda a su propio auto

...

Saori lo miro a detalle mientras Saga tomaba el volante y se posicionaba al lado del auto de su hermano. Le vio sonreír y negar con la cabeza

―No le diste el auto por eso ¿verdad?― Saori le dijo de pronto

El volteo a verla con una sonrisa―Me conoces bien―

Saori también sonrió― ¿Por qué lo hiciste realmente?―

Saga miro al frente nuevamente, el horizonte mostraba la carretera vacía en su totalidad. Suspiro y le contesto―Es mi hermano y nunca he podido darle nada bueno, siempre peleamos, pero jamás le he dicho que estoy feliz de que sea mi gemelo, de que haya recorrido todo este camino conmigo sin matarme―

―¿Es una manera de decirle que lo quieres?―

Saga asintió―A ti no te puedo engañar, Me gustaría que pudiéramos estar los tres juntos, Kanon es el único hermano que me queda, y si algo llegara a pasarme, creo que sería muy tonto no haberle demostrado que lo quiero ¿verdad?―

Camus e Hilda escuchaban en silencio atrás. Saga no era tonto, sabía que Camus era de las personas más silenciosas en el mundo, porque se parecía mucho a él en ese sentido.

Saori sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla para luego besarlo en los labios, no se arrepentía de su decisión, ese era el hombre que había escogido para el resto de su vida.

―Nada va a pasarte...― le afirmó ella

―Lo sé, pero no está de más―aferró su mano izquierda al volante y Saori lo notó, se acercó más a él para susurrarle

―¿A qué le temes?―

―A todo, a la vida y a lo que está por venir… a…perderlo todo, siento que estoy en una apuesta y que en cualquier momento puedo perderlos a todos…― Saori borro su sonrisa de inmediato. Sin embargo, Saga la tomo de la barbilla y trato de sonreírle― Pero hoy... no le temo a nada, hoy soy libre gracias a ti, y voy a luchar―

Saori sonrió complacida, aunque tenía dudas de las palabras de Saga, algo estaba por venir y ella lo ignoraba.

―Sé que… todos piensan que ya enloquecí, pero no es así, y tu tal vez pienses que mi cambio se debe a esa tarde que pasamos juntos, pero…― Se detuvo para mirarla directamente a los ojos― He conseguido mi libertad y he decidido que hoy quiero disfrutarla, mañana podre a caerme a golpes con la vida otra vez y seguir amargándome por cazadores, bestias, hermanos. Solo quería un día…―

―Te amo...―le susurró y él correspondió con un beso

― Solo no le digas a Kanon por favor―

―Eres un amor ¿te lo he dicho?―

Saga hizo una mueca―No me digas eso...me haces sentir blando y quisiera conservar mi orgullo, gracias―

Saori rió a carcajadas y Camus e Hilda rieron disimuladamente. Kanon acelero su auto nuevo en señal de que estaba listo y así lo hizo el también. En 10 segundos más ambos derraparon sobre el pavimento en una carrera amigable. En realidad, simplemente era un momento más para su historia, esa que ambos habían escrito durante épocas y que ahora después de 200 años, parecía apenas comenzar con toda la felicidad y los peligros que esta podía representar.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno espero que no haya sonado tonto, queria dar una oportunidad de liberación para los chicos, un día para sentirse libre. Sobre Saga, pues creo que lo han visto madurar desde que comenzamos y finalmente ha llegado a un punto clave, uno en el que decide que quiere vivir, por Saori y por su familia. Esto es para explicar mas o menos lo que siente con respecto a ellos, y que mientras antes solo buscaba la muerte en cualquier batalla, ahora desea seguir.**

 **En fin, realmente como yo lo vi pues sentí que era un poco de relajo para calmar las aguas que pronto volverán a rugir, pero ahora, tenemos mas union, todos ellos, Aspros, Saga y Shion, los tres juntos, como lideres, como uno solo. Ahora se vienen cosas distintas.**

 **Por cierto, la canción que los muchachos interpretan en el famoso auto, es Livin' on a Prayer de Bon Jovi. A ver si no has escuchado esta canción pues hazlo! es legendario, es cultura general. La mayoría de gente la conoce. Bueno , los dejo y nos leemos el próximo fin! No olviden dejar un comentario en la cajita de reviews que siempre me hace ilusión. Bye bye!**


	24. El primer golpe

**Hola! Siiii ya se que merezco la muerte y todo, pero hey estuve muy full estas semanas y peor que eso este fin me enferme repentinamente, así que hasta ahora he podido actualizar. Espero que alguien siga con vida, y si no pues, quedara para los nietos (? okno ya en serio muchas gracias por los que siempre se mantienen brindando apoyo constante a la historia a esto cada vez le queda menos y espero que puedan disfrutarlo...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 24**

 _El Primer Golpe_

Tras haber pasado un día de recuerdos, alegrías y tranquilidad los lobos y aquellos humanos pertenecientes al mismo grupo regresaron al día siguiente para someterse a la tortura de la academia. Kanon se había divertido bastante el día anterior con su auto nuevo, pero este día se había levantado, aparte de cansado, angustiado. Cuando Laika por fin logró despertar le había encontrado mirando al techo, pensativo.

Después del interrogatorio de la chica que había sido un fracaso, ambos se habían ido directo a la academia. Asistieron a sus primeras clases e incluso acompañaron nuevamente a Saga para verlo practicar, esta vez mucho más concentrado y serio que el día anterior. Kanon presentía que su gemelo sentía lo mismo que él, había algo extraño en el ambiente, estaba pesado, lúgubre, como si algo estuviera por suceder.

Inquieto todo el día con sus pensamientos asistió a las demás clases sin poder concentrarse mucho. Los cachorros parecían estar normales, las chicas igual, sabía que Saga sentía algo, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle como para no arruinar el momento. Sin embargo, tras llegar la noche no pudo evitar sentirse mucho más ansioso.

Era la noche del partido interuniversitario, la Squadra se enfrentaría a otra academia, había demasiada gente en el sitio, de ambos institutos, a pesar de que el equipo local estuviera casi de ultimo en la tabla de posiciones sus estudiantes seguían fieles a ellos. El escándalo era algo irritante sobre todo para sus oídos sensibles, los cachorros también tenían leves muecas de disgusto, al igual que Laika, pero se limitaban a disfrutar. La mayoría había asistido, los del grupo de Aspros, los chicos que vivían con Shion y e incluso los más jóvenes de su jauría como Xander e Ikki. En conclusión había demasiada gente, sin darse cuenta su pierna comenzó a moverse de forma incesante.

―Kanon...estas raro ¿qué tienes?― Laika le pregunto y Saori presto atención. Todos ellos se encontraban en las gradas

―No es nada Lai, es solo el escándalo, me molesta un poco en los oídos― dijo con una mueca. Laika le creyó a medias y le dio un beso en la mejilla

―La verdad es que es un poco irritante, por suerte traje estos pequeños tapones― dijo señalando sus oídos ―A que esta fuerte el ruido―

Milo y Camus responderían a la vez― No tienes idea― las chicas rieron y rápido prestaron atención al llamado de ambos equipos que entraban al campo

Los muchachos hicieron su entrada con estilo y la gente respondió con más gritos. Los visitantes se veían rudos y poderosos, estaban entre los 3 primeros lugares. El coach dio algunas instrucciones y el arbitraje no tardó en dar inicio al juego.

Rápidamente comenzaron las jugadas y los de la Squadra se dieron cuenta de que no sería nada sencillo vencerles. A pesar de que Saga fuera mariscal, era Ángelo quien daba las órdenes por lo que estaban bajo el mando del Italiano que planeaba mil cosas en su cabeza para destruirles. Se reunieron en grupo para la próxima jugada.

―Aldebarán y Thor, quiero destrucción por los costados, no les dejen pasar― indico con malicia

―Hay un sujeto, el mariscal es muy fuerte, le he hecho frente, pero también es rápido― Thor acoto

―Sí, si ya lo vi, déjamelo a mí, el griego y yo le derribaremos―Ángelo observó a Saga que estaba a la espera, no le gustaba recibir instrucciones, pero el futbol no era algo en lo que se destacaba así que debía dejarlo como estaba.― Y tú...― dijo señalándole- Corre como el demonio, trata de anotar o nos van a joder a todos― Saga asintió no muy convencido

Se separaron y volvieron a jugar, aquella estrategia daba resultado y pronto el juego se empataba, la emoción del ambiente, las personas, los equipos, habían demasiadas cosas. Aquello estaba sacando a Saga de concentración, se estaba distrayendo, esa ansiedad que tenía desde la mañana volvía a atacarle y gracias a eso fue derribado por lo menos 3 veces.

En el medio tiempo el coach dio instrucciones nuevas, aquel mariscal de campo del equipo contrario parecía letal. El juego volvía a estar a favor de los visitantes y al parecer estaba costando a los jóvenes recuperar la delantera. Volvieron a entrar al campo y a mover el balón.

Saga se distrajo nuevamente cuando sintió las luces del campo parpadear de forma extraña, su instinto se concentró en eso sin darse cuenta de que el mariscal contrario venia hacia el derribándole de una forma brutal. Se quejó cuando su espalda crujió, afortunadamente fue solo una advertencia, pues pudo levantarse rápido. Ángelo dio más instrucciones y estas funcionaron bien.

Saga y Ángelo trabajaron en conjunto para marcar una diferencia notable haciendo uso de su velocidad sobrenatural sin que fuera tan notable. El mariscal del equipo contrario sonrió, el sabia perfecto lo que eran, nadie podría moverse así de rápido siendo humano. Se colocó el casco con calma y se dispuso a ejecutar una nueva jugada.

En esta, Ángelo se desplego nuevamente por la derecha, paralelo a él, Saga corría por la izquierda, con el balón en la mano y libre, pues Thor le había despejado el camino. Al ser el centro de atención varios intentaron derribarle pero no pudieron, siguió con su camino y observo casi en cámara lenta como Ángelo le hacia una señal de que estaba libre. Saga se movía por toda la línea blanca, el borde final hizo un sprint porque sabía que alguien le seguía de cerca, paso el balón justo en el momento exacto. Ángelo lo tomo con ambas manos, en aquel instante que el gemelo soltó el balón, el mariscal contrario le derribaba con el triple de fuerza que la vez anterior.

Le derribó sin ningún motivo, en el marcador había una buena diferencia a favor del local y quedaban solo 5 segundos de partido, con la anotación de Ángelo era una victoria asegurada. Sin embargo, aquel hombre se había llevado con el peso de todo su cuerpo al gemelo, al correr por todo el borde Saga fue expulsado hacia las gradas donde se golpeó la cabeza a pesar del casco y de inmediato se fue a negro.

Ángelo por otra parte, tras anotar fue igualmente derribado, sintió sus huesos crujir con el contacto en la tierra, alguien estaba sobre el pero por alguna razón no podía identificarlo. Le apretaba ambos brazos y aunque apenas fueron unos segundos, el italiano se sintió furioso. No tenía por qué hacerlo, el juego estaba ganado, así que con una maldición se lo quitó de encima y le empujo lejos, el otro levanto ambas manos en son de paz sin decir una palabra mientras se retiraba rápidamente.

La celebración no se hizo esperar, habían ganado con una amplia victoria al final, así que el escandalo fue amplificado. Para los lobos no fue tan emocionante, Saori se lanzó rápidamente de las gradas junto con Kanon y los demás que le seguían, Saga no se movía y el mariscal contrario seguía sobre el cómo asegurando que no se movería. Los paramédicos pronto aparecieron para tratar a un gemelo inconsciente.

Saori observo con rabia al mariscal contrario, el chico sonrió con sorna y se retiró. Kanon sin embargo, no pudo verle el rostro al muchacho porque se había ido demasiado rápido, pero tenía que tenerlo presente, lo más probable era que tuviera que buscarlo más adelante. Los paramédicos habían retirado el casco de Saga y trataban de despertarle. El gemelo abrió los ojos apenas y con una mueca, los cerro de nuevo, mareado completamente. De nuevo sintió las luces parpadear, pero esta vez no fue el quien quedó inconsciente, las luces se habían apagado.

La gente comenzó a gritar y a estresarse por la falta de luz, la celebración seguía pero nadie podía ver nada. Shion, Aspros y Dokho se miraron entre ellos y rodearon al gemelo y a los demás, tal vez era un simple apagón. Las luces encendieron de nuevo 2 minutos después. La gente celebró de nuevo y siguieron con el escándalo.

―¿Estas bien muchacho?― escucho al coach preguntarle, pero sonaba como si estuviera a kilómetros

―¿Saga?...― era su hermano esta vez. Los oídos le zumbaban, aquel golpe le había ocasionado una contusión fuerte, estaba muy seguro de que si fuera humano estaría bien muerto.

Escuchaba su nombre repetidas veces, pero no sabía cómo responder, todo se escuchaba lejos muy lejos. Sin embargo, pudo oír algo a la perfección, casi tan cerca que no creía que fuera posible. Un grito desgarrador lo trajo de vuelta a la consciencia, era una chica, una mujer, gritaba como loca, estaba aterrada.

Sintió el ajetreo a su alrededor y luego mucha más gente gritando, corriendo, lamentándose, todos asustados. ¿Que estaba sucediendo? Los paramédicos se alejaron de él y corrieron a otra parte que no sabía definir con exactitud. Se preocupó cuando vio la figura borrosa de Aspros correr hacia la mitad del campo

―¿Que pasa...?― logro preguntar el gemelo, estaba mareado completamente y adolorido

Kanon le puso una mano en el pecho para que se quedara quieto, entre lo borroso que podía ver se fijó en el semblante preocupado de Kanon, la cara de terror de Saori y las chicas. Saga cerró los ojos con fuerza, necesitaba levantarse.

―Quédate ahí Saga... no hay nada que puedas hacer― Kanon le dijo con un tono que lo único que hizo fue preocuparlo mas

Saori se acercó a él acariciándole la frente que por cierto la sentía caliente.

Unos minutos antes tras el encontronazo con aquel muchacho que le había derribado sin razón, Ángelo se había sentido agotado repentinamente, observo el lugar donde estaban reunidos los demás, pero cuando avanzo le sobrevino un mareo horrible. Respiro profundo y miro hacia arriba, las luces parpadeaban extrañamente y pronto se apagaron.

Pensó que había sido el quien perdió la conciencia, pero no era así, se arrodillo en el suelo tratando de respirar correctamente. Tras un par de minutos las luces se encendieron y todo parecía extrañamente normal, al menos hasta que escucho aquel grito. Sintió un repentino escalofrió porque quien gritaba lo hacía con verdadero terror, el, que antes había cazado humanos, los reconocía a la perfección. Era pánico.

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir pensando con claridad, el aire le faltaba y estaba sudando. ¿Qué le pasaba? De donde había aparecido semejante malestar. Se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y vio que su padre estaba en el medio del campo junto al coach y unos paramédicos. Se acercó con dificultad y entonces lo vio…

Aspros se agacho con una mano en la frente, suspiro lamentándose de ver lo que tenía en frente. Los paramédicos ya negaban con la cabeza.

―¿Señor usted le conoce?― pregunto uno a Aspros que parecía en shock

―Yo...― la gente se acumulaba para ver lo que sucedía, los curiosos estaban de primeros en el momento

―¿Esta...?―pregunto el coach, incrédulo

―Sí señor, tenemos que llevárnoslo, la policía viene en camino para hacer las investigaciones pertinentes, cuando eso suceda nos llevaremos el cuerpo― explico un paramédico

Ángelo se revolvió los cabellos con rabia e impotencia. Afrodita bajo la cabeza, los mellizos apretaron sus puños aclamando venganza y los hermanos Sigmund y Siegfried gruñeron.

―¿Lo conoce señor?― pregunto nuevamente un paramédico

―Era...un familiar, mi sobrino― murmuro Aspros

―Lo sentimos mucho señor, necesitamos que lo identifique―

―Thor...su nombre... era Thor―

Tras el apagón, el cuerpo del joven muchacho había aparecido en medio del campo ensangrentado y sin señales de vida. El chico tenía el rostro desfigurado por el terror de lo último que había visto y que nadie más se había percatado. Aspros estaba incrédulo, cinco minutos antes el gran oso de su jauría había estado jugando con sus hijos en el campo y ahora estaba muerto.

Con la distracción de la celebración, la gente no se había percatado de nada tras el apagón. Rápidamente Aspros pensó en lo que le había sucedido a Saga, eso era una clara distracción para los lobos, para mantenerlos con su atención fijada en el gemelo. Todo ese complot había sido claramente planificado y ellos habían caído como tontos.

Se levantó con rabia, reclamaría el cadáver de su muchacho, se lo daría a Shion porque claramente su cuerpo no estaba herido, no tenía un rasguño y estaba pálido a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba muerto. Dokho le alcanzo tratando de calmarlo.

―Tienes que calmarte...―dijo colocándole ambas manos en los hombros

―Estoy calmado― gruño el peli azul

―No lo estas, acabas de perder a alguien y quieres arrancar la cabeza del primero que se atraviese―

―Entonces deberías quitarte de mi camino― ladro Aspros

―Ni loco, ven vamos a ver a tu hijo y luego resolveremos esto―

Aspros respiro profundo intentando relajarse, pero no podía. Los chicos de su jauría estaban juntos reunidos, ninguno decía nada, pero todos estaban furiosos. Cuando se acercaron nuevamente al grupo de Saga se fijó que todavía Shion lo chequeaba, no se había movido del sitio. ¿Qué tanto pudo haberle hecho esa caída a su hijo?

―Bien― Aprobó Shion― Ahora que me escuchas, te voy a hacer unas preguntas y vas a responderme con coherencia ¿de acuerdo?― Saga abría y cerraba los ojos con dificultad, pero asintió

―Dime tu nombre, tu edad y donde vives― Shion le preguntó evaluando su comportamiento

El gemelo lo hizo con dificultad, Aspros estaba nervioso, su hijo se vía noqueado

―Saga, 215, y...Grecia, Rumania, Bulgaria, Serbia, Italia... no estoy seguro―hizo una mueca de confundido, todo era borroso, escuchaba voces, no estaba seguro de nada ni de lo que sucedía, de pronto había perdido la noción del tiempo. Shion suspiro

―De acuerdo, ahora... ¿podrías mover el dedo anular de tu mano izquierda?―

Saga trato de concentrarse, pero le era imposible, no tenía nada claro, ni siquiera sabía cuál era su izquierda. Negó con la cabeza

―No puedo...no...se...cual…―

―Está bien, quédate recostado, trata de no esforzarte― Shion se levantó y Aspros se acercó algo agresivo

―¿Qué le pasa? jamás lo había visto así―Kanon también se acercó preocupado

―Tiene una hemorragia interna debido a la contusión, no puede coordinar ni decir nada con mucha coherencia, es por una lesión en el cerebro debido al golpe―

―¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar así?― Kanon pregunto

―Unas horas, mientras su cuerpo sana por completo, mañana estará bien. Si no fuera un lobo, estarías enterrando a tu hijo Aspros―le dijo el druida y el peli azul gruño

―Esto fue una distracción, mataron a Thor, Le provocaron esa caída a Saga porque era el más cercano, esto fue planeado, lo hicieron para desviar nuestra atención del verdadero ataque―

―Eso parece, el golpe de Saga era una distracción perfecta, la celebración era mucho mejor para desviar la atención del público―Shion analizo

―Cuando la policía retire el cuerpo iré a reclamarlo al forense, nos lo llevaremos y tendrás que analizarlo Shion― Aspros informo

―¿Algo raro?―

―No tiene una sola herida...―

Kanon frunció el entrecejo, era extraño, demasiado extraño

―Además de que quien ataco a Saga tiene que ser un sobrenatural, nadie puede derribarlo y ocasionar semejante daño, eso sin contar con que de seguro es parte de la misma gente él fue quien creo la distracción― Analizó Kanon y los dos mayores asintieron

―Nuevamente empiezan los problemas― Shion suspiró

―Ha sido atrevido de su parte matar a uno de los nuestros como si nada, están jugando con nosotros―gruño Aspros

―Lo sé, pero tenemos que calmarnos, no podemos caer en este juego que ellos quieren. Aspros, ve con tu hijo y dile a los chicos que tienen que calmarse, Thor era su compañero querrán venganza―

Aspros asintió y camino directo hacia Ángelo. Kanon y Shion volvieron junto al gemelo que era vigilado por Saori que estaba muy asustada.

Ángelo había aguantado levantado como un titán, sus compañeros le observaban extrañados pero nadie dijo nada hasta que fue demasiado obvio. Además el italiano estaba en shock con la muerte de Thor.

―Ángelo, estas muy pálido ¿seguro que estas bien?― era Afrodita quien preguntaba

Los tigres gemelos le miraron expectantes, pronto vieron a Aspros acercarse y Ángelo seguía en su sitio, no era capaz de moverse más, de hablar sin sentir que se desmayaría. Desde aquel derribo, se había estado sintiendo realmente mal.

―Muchachos― comenzó Aspros―Sé que esto es inaudito y que como yo, quieren venganza pero tenemos que averiguar lo que sucede antes de actuar por mano propia―

―Señor…¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? No entiendo― Sigmund pregunto

―No lo sabemos, pero ha sido osado, hirieron a mi hijo, mataron a otro, y…―Aspros se detuvo cuando sintió que Ángelo se tambaleo hacia adelante. Unos segundos después, el italiano caería sobre los brazos de su padre que pudo sostenerlo

―¡Ángelo!― Aspros le grito con fuerzas y los demás se acercaron algo asustados, además les rodearon en forma defensiva en caso de ser necesario

―Sabía que no estaba bien, desde que termino el partido ha estado raro, muy pálido como si fuera a enfermar― Afrodita intervino

―Trae a Shion, Siegfried― el chico asintió y se retiró. Aspros observo el semblante de su muchacho, aquello no parecía normal, y por alguna razón le resultaba extrañamente familiar

…

―Lo mejor será que se lo lleven a casa―sugirió Shion

―¿Estás seguro que en este estado no es mejor llevarlo al hospital?―Saori pregunto

―Levantaría sospechas, Saga siendo humano debería estar muerto, causaría polémica en un sitio público―explico Shion

―¿Entonces no los llevamos así nada más?―

Shion asintió― No dejen que se duerma por lo menos en una hora, no es bueno. Su cuerpo comenzara a sanar más o menos en ese tiempo, cuando comience, déjenlo descansar. Estará bien para mañana―

―No puedo creer que Thor este muerto― dijo Aioria en voz alta, apenas el sábado habían disfrutado de una tarde genial junto a ellos

―Tenemos irnos, aquí parados somos vulnerables. Camus, llévate el auto de Saga de él me encargo yo, Laika, Saori y Xander se vienen conmigo, los demás que vayan contigo― Kanon ordeno rápidamente en lo que levantaba a su gemelo, parecía más drogado que otra cosa, entrego las llaves al muchacho y tras asentir ambos grupos se separaron.

En el campo ya no se celebraba tan alegremente pues el suceso con Thor había dejado consternación en la comunidad estudiantil. La policía había llegado y tras investigar lo sucedido y no encontrar absolutamente nada, levantaron el cadáver del muchacho.

Antes de que pudieran retirarse como Kanon sugería, observaron a uno de los chicos de Aspros llegar. Alerto a Shion sobre Ángelo y este corrió hacia los demás. El gemelo menor se quedó intrigado por lo que habían dicho, pero nada podían hacer sino retirarse, era un peligro estar ahí.

...

 **Residencia de los gemelos**

Como le dolía la cabeza, no podía ni pensar correctamente todo lo que tenía en la mente eran recuerdos borrosos, no sabía ni donde estaba o en qué momento. La mezcla del pasado con el presente era envolvente y confusa, a su alrededor sentía el movimiento, voces conocidas y desconocidas, la única que le hacía sentir bien y algo calmado era la de su gemelo. Si él estaba ahí, nada malo podría estar pasando. Parpadeo con cansancio y pronto sus ojos se fueron cerrando, estaba agotado.

―¡No te duermas Saga!― Kanon le grito zarandeándolo un poco

A estas alturas Saori estaba con él en la habitación junto a Kanon, hacer que Saga caminara fue lo más difícil, pero cuando finalmente lograron entrar a casa lo recostaron en su propia cama. Laika había ido a preparar algo para cenar mientras que Kanon vigilaba a su gemelo de cerca, ahí estaba Saori, pero ella no tendría la fuerza suficiente en caso de necesitarla.

―Pero... estoy cansado...la cabeza...―no podía completar muy bien las frases pero Kanon le entendida, Saga apretaba los ojos para evitar sentirse peor

―Ya lo sé tonto, pero no te puedes dormir, trata de relajarte un poco, ya comenzaste a sanar― dijo mientras verificaba la cortada que tenía en el brazo se cerraba

Hubo un silencio que Kanon acepto con calma, tenía vigilado a su gemelo con mucha atención y Saori se preocupaba mucho más de lo normal. Laika entro de repente preguntando por la condición del hermano mayor a lo que Kanon respondió que ya mejoraba.

―¿No se supone que es una alfa?―

―Amor... ser un alfa solo te da un bonus de poder en batalla, es decir, puedes hacer uso de esta bestia instintiva desde tus entrañas por eso es que nadie se mete con uno. Pero estas cosas son diferentes, a pesar de ser lobos somos vulnerables de igual forma, nuestra ventaja es que sanamos rápido en comparación a un humano normal―

―Ya veo... ¿y no podrías usar esa fuerza para acelerar el proceso?― Laika siguió preguntando, se sentía particularmente atraída por el tema desde que era un lobo

―¿Crees que tiene fuerzas para llamar a esa bestia? no podría matar una lagartija en este estado―

―Que injusto, tanto poder para nada― Laika hizo puchero cruzándose de brazos

Kanon sonrió divertido y beso su frente ―Cálmate pequeña lobita algún día tendrás tu propio poder ¿Ya llegaron los enanos?―

―Están abajo, acaban de llegar, pronto vendrán a hacer escandalo― gruño Laika

―Kanon...― escucho casi en un susurro, Saga le llamaba

―¿Qué pasa?―

―¿Donde esta...?―

―¿Qué cosa?―

―Helena...¿dónde...esta ella?―

Kanon se tensó de inmediato, apretó la mandíbula y trago entero. Saga no sabía exactamente en qué tiempo estaba, no podía culparlo, pero tampoco podía responderle con exactitud. Laika y Saori se dieron cuenta de la tensión del gemelo menor y se quedaron a expectantes.

―Ella no está, tuvo que salir, ya no preguntes más Saga, cállate un rato- Kanon gruño y salió de la habitación

Saga se quedó ahí, confundido por la molestia de su hermano, es que no entendía ¿Por qué Helena lo había dejado solo? Era ella quien se encargaba de cuidarlos cuando enfermaban, regañaba a Kanon porque era muy brusco para atender a su hermano. Saga gimió un poco colocándose de costado.

Laika observo a Kanon salir molesto, ella espero un poco antes de seguirle. Saori se sentó en el otro lado de la cama junto al gemelo mayor mientras le acariciaba un poco el cabello. Ciertamente era una tontería aquel golpe, al menos para un lobo, no podía dejar de pensar en la muerte de Thor, si pudieron hacerlo con todos ellos presentes, que les impedía matarla a ella o a sus compañeros humanos. Comenzaba a alarmarse.

Kanon gruño un poco más, sabía que no era su culpa, pero le hacía recordar tantas cosas de ella que le entristecía. Helena por sobre todas las cosas estaba siempre junto a ellos, cuidándolos como la hermana mayor que era, si los herían, si enfermaban, si se sentían tristes o confundidos. Le dolía, su sola mención le apretaba el pecho. Pero Saga solo estaba confundido y el simplemente no quería escuchar más.

―Amor…― susurro Laika acercándose a él. Kanon se volteo rápido, no la había sentido llegar

Laika entrelazo sus manos con las de él y Kanon dio un suspiro largo.

―Lo siento…― se disculpó de inmediato

―No te preocupes, más bien dime ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es por tu hermana?―

Kanon tenso la mandíbula― No me gusta que la mencionen porque duele, aun duele.― dijo casi en un susurro― Sé que él no tiene la culpa, pero no pude evitar recordar…cosas―

―Eso es normal Kanon, no sé de qué te preocupas―

―Es que no es solo eso, sabes tengo esta sensación en el pecho, no se… una ansiedad extraña que…―

―Eso es lo que has sentido desde esta mañana ¿verdad?―

―Siento no haberte comentado, pero no tenía sentido alarmar. Ahora pienso que si lo hubiera hecho, ese chico no estuviera muerto―

Laika se separó un poco de él con algo de brusquedad

―No te atrevas a pensar que es tu es tu culpa. Esos tipos sean quien sean nos distrajeron con lo de Saga y Ángelo, no había manera de descubrir lo que pretendían―

―Tal vez…― Kanon suspiro de nuevo― Llamare a mi padre a ver que noticias me tiene de Ángelo―

Laika asintió y se acercó a él para regalarle un beso. Ambos sonrieron cómplices

―Ya no te enojes, taradito― le dijo Laika antes de entrar con Saori a la habitación

Kanon tomo su celular con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella sabía cómo tratarlo, como calmarlo. Ella era su paz y su amor. No podía pedir más, excepto un poco de tranquilidad en su vida.

 **Residencia de Shion**

Los Teriantropos se encontraban reunidos en casa de Shion, al final habían tenido que trasladar a Ángelo hasta ahí, pues el druida había comentado que lo que sufría era envenenamiento. Lo supo con algunas señales que se le hicieron familiares a la situación de Kanon aquella vez. El italiano había caído rendido de agotamiento y Aspros a pesar de que sabía que se recuperaría estaba como gato recién bañado, seguía muy nervioso.

―Tranquilízate de una vez Aspros, el chico estará bien― Dohko le animo

―Ya sé, pero esta situación… ¿En verdad es tan necesario hacernos daño?―

―Aún no sabemos quién fue― recalco el castaño

―No, pero no hay muchas opciones, y dudo mucho que sea una jauría de alfas sobrenaturales los cuales no se unen desde hace, no sé, siglos tal vez―

Dohko asintió gravemente concordando con la teoría de su compañero― Si, la verdad, esto ha sido una señal bastante alarmante, quieren que lo sepamos Aspros, y golpeando a dos de nuestros chicos más fuertes están dando a entender su mensaje―

Aspros le dio la razón de inmediato, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Shion apareció en la sala donde ambos conversaban, el druida se veía con la misma molestia y preocupación en el rostro.

―Asumo que piensas igual que nosotros― Dohko se adelanto

Shion asintió―Creo tener algo en mi biblioteca, vengan conmigo―

Tras pasear la mirada por la enorme habitación, ambos se concentraron en un viejo libro de cuero marrón que parecía tener siglos, ninguno tenía la mínima idea de cuál era su contenido, pero si Shion lo había traído especialmente, era porque algo importante se decía entre líneas.

―Hombre Shion, lo que menos tengo ganas es de leer ¿vas a darnos alguna clase?― Dohko le dijo con algo de diversión para aligerar el ambiente

El peliverde lo siguió con una sonrisa ladina― Es por eso que tu muerdes y yo pienso, alguien tiene que ser la cabeza― dijo mientras hacía espacio en su enorme mesa ovalada de madera fina

―¿Qué crees en realidad Shion?― Aspros se aventuró a preguntar

Abrió el libro y comenzó a buscar con la mirada deteniéndose en un punto específico― El cadáver del chico no tenía una gota de sangre en su sistema Aspros― el peliazul gruño de inmediato entendiendo a la perfección su significado

―Ha sido un vampiro― Dohko dijo en voz alta

―La cuestión es que, estos seres tienen siglos sin aparecer, es decir, la última vez que vimos un clan de estos fue en la época victoriana, tal vez un poco más adelante, pero no mucho más―Acoto Shion mientras sus ojos pasaban por el viejo libro

―Esto es un problema― Aspros analizó

―Corrección, esto es un Enorme problema, Aspros―

El que fuera padre de los gemelos se llevó ambas manos a la cara en frustración, había mucho que pensar y ahora que tenían pistas de lo que sucedía se volvía terriblemente complicado.

―Los lobos somos un terrible contrincante para esas cosas, es decir, nuestra mordida ciertamente les hace daño, pero ellos son…― Dohko se detuvo, la verdad es que no se esperaba algo como eso

De antemano sabían, que era un clan, un grupo, sobrenatural y fuerte, pero de cualquier criatura, no se esperaban que fuera especialmente de vampiros.

―Todos los chicos están en peligro…―Aspros dijo en un suspiro

Shion asintió― Sabemos que esta gente se maneja por clanes, no están solos, sin embargo…―

Dohko y Aspros le miraron interrogantes― ¿En qué piensas?―

Shion paso unas páginas más del libro y cuando encontró lo que quería mostrar se detuvo.

―A pesar de que Thor fue atacado por un vampiro, Ángelo fue envenenado, tal y como Kanon lo fue alguna vez, a estas alturas después de una investigación profunda, me he acercado, pero aun no tengo claro qué demonios es este ser―

―El veneno es prácticamente letal, Kanon sufrió demasiado y en teoría, mato a Laika. Ángelo lucha y es fuerte, se pondrá bien, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo lo hacen?―

―A ese punto quería llegar Dohko, ese veneno es producido por sus cuerpos, tiene que serlo, no es como si pudieras inyectarles o darles algo de beber. Es demasiado rápido y eficaz para serlo―

―¿Dices que se envenenan a través del contacto físico?― Aspros pregunto

―Pues, no tengo para asegurarlo, pero según he leído y por la situación, creo que es lo más probable. Aun así, cuando Ángelo despierte podremos preguntarle―

―De Acuerdo, en ese caso tenemos a 2 criaturas distintas, es obvio que trabajan para el mismo equipo, entonces… ¿Vampiros venenosos o un clan mixto?―

Aspros bufo, y Shion resoplo, al contemplar el análisis de Dohko, lo estúpido e ilógico que se escuchaba, pero tristemente cierto.

―Estamos olvidando al tercer sujeto, aún más difícil de identificar, Saga no fue envenenado ni desangrado, aun así no podemos descartarle, tiene la fuerza de un sobrenatural, suficiente como para derribar y noquear terriblemente a un alfa―

El silencio se apodero de la sala, los pensamientos de los tres eran distintos y parecidos a la vez, pero sin duda era demasiado que analizar. Aquel mutismo fue roto por el celular de Aspros que recibía una llamada, rápidamente se excusó y atendió a su hijo que le marcaba

―Esto es… peor que hace 200 años, aquella vez…―

―Lo sé, pero no podemos decir que es peor Dohko, simplemente desconocemos sus identidades y para quien trabajan o si lo hacen solos, en ese último caso estamos en un problema titánico―

―Si es así…querrán la ciudad Shion, como antes―

―Tranquilo Dohko, no podemos sacar conclusiones, aquella vez fue prácticamente imposible derrotarles, sin embargo, hay cosas que no encajan en el perfil, no todavía―

―Confiemos en eso… voy a aferrarme a ese hecho―

―Deberías ir a casa Dohko, ver a tu sobrino y cuidarles las espaldas―

―¿Crees que…?―

―No lo sé, no creo, pero no me fiaría si fuera tu―

Dohko asintió gravemente y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, iría por los gemelos, a cuidarles. En caso de que una pelea se desatara, Saga estaba momentáneamente fuera de combate y Kanon no podría contra ellos solo, los demás eran cachorros aun, a pesar de que Milo y Camus pudieran ayudar.

Aspros volvió con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro, Shion y Dohko esperaron a que hablara por sí mismo

―Saga está bien, sigue desorientado, según Kanon, absurdamente desorientado, pero mejorara, no me preocupa demasiado, ha sido una distracción y está en manos de su hermano eso me tranquiliza. Ahora, he quedado con Kanon para vernos mañana aquí, nos reuniremos todos, es necesario hablar de esto―

Los otros dos asintieron con seriedad, era necesario reunirse por la sencilla razón de que todo aquel alboroto que desde hacía meses se venía orquestando tenia pinta de surgir, esta vez en serio, no más juegos, no más cacería de gato y ratón, lo que estaba por venir era mucho más grande que eso y ellos lo sabían. Quien fuera que se encontraba detrás del telón, manejando sus piezas, había colapsado, finalmente dejaba ver un movimiento certero y una sola intención. Acabar con todos ellos de una vez por todas.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Pues lamento haber golpeado Saga de nuevo, juro que no lo hice con intención, peeeeero había que sacar a Angelo y como dejarlo por fuera xD pobre, ya me envió demanda por esto del maltrato. En fin, pues con esto abriré nuevo horizontes, la teoría y conspiración comienza ahora, el verdadero enemigo saca sus garras y ahora no piensa sino que actúa, esta de mas decir que significan problemas. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden dejarme un comentario en la cajita de reviews que siempre me hacen ilusión, volveré pronto lo prometo. Chau chau**


End file.
